El comienzo de un guerrero (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Naruto termina casi muerto después de su pelea contra sasuke, cuando es enviado al mundo de dragon ball z, apareciendo en las puertas de Kame-house, que ara Roshi con el joven mal herido que encontró, saga ubicada después de Freezer, posibles versiones femenino de algunos personajes. Naruto/Harem. (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada estaré sin actualizar tal ves mas de 3 semanas para los que lean mis historias, así que ténganme paciencia que estoy pensando en crear otros cross pero sin dejar mis historia ya escritas, en este naruto terminara en el mundo de dragon ball z que comenzara poco después de la saga de freezer, advertencia en un futuro cercano habrá versiones femeninas de algunos personajes, sin más comencemos.**

 **Perdonen los errores que hay en mi escritura.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o kurama hablando.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 1:**

"Esto es una mierda" hablo un joven no mayor de 18 años que estaba flotando en el medio mar azul a la deriva, el era de rubio de cabello alborotado, con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas que parecían bigotes de gato, tenía unos ojos azules que miraban a la nada, estaba muy lastimado y le faltaba su brazo derecho desangrándose poco a poco, solo vestía unos pantalones naranjas bastante roto. "Kurama lo siento… por arrastrarte conmigo…"

" **No es tu culpa chico si así debe ser, que así sea…"** hablo en un tono tranquilo esperando el momento de partir, fue grato compartir este corto lapso de tiempo con el, el sabía que su otra parte le tenía un gran cariño a su jinchuriki y ya savia por que era imposible no ser amigo del mocoso rubio.

Naruto solo rio con amargura, cada vez se sentía más débil, los recuerdos de cómo llego a esta situación todavía estaban frescos en su cabeza.

 **Flashback:**

Vemos en un valle rocoso también conocido como el 'Valle del Fin` destruido siendo testigo de una batalla de grandes proporciones, donde alguna ves avia dos grandes estatuas de dos de los más grandes shinobis solo quedaban pedazos de ella, avía barios cráteres grandes en todas partes y la naturaleza a su alrededor fue destruida, dejándolo el área como un lugar llano sin vida, en el medio del área vemos a los dos combatientes, ambos eran jóvenes, uno de ellos era de cabello negro que vestía una camisa gris de cuello alto destruido, con unos pantalones oscuros. Su oponente siendo un rubio de su edad llevaba un mono naranja bastante estropeado, ambos se golpeaban a puño impío.

Sasuke utilizando su rinnegan le robo la energía que le quedaba, sin dudar preparo un chidori asesino asi naruto, que con la fuerza que le quedaba lo esquivo y le dio un derechazo ascendente que lo mando a volar estampándolo en la montaña.

Ya no le quedaba chakra, el malnacido de sasuke le robo lo poco que kurama había reunido para el, vio al Uchiha en la parte alta de la montaña mirándolo con odio.

"Este es tu fin naruto… una vez que mueras ya no abra nadie que se interponga en mi camino, ahora MUERE!" corrompido por el odio preparo su último ataque un chidori con el fuego amaterasu en el centro de la técnica, preparándose el salto contra el con su ataque asesino.

(Lo siento Hinata-chan no podre ir a la cita que te prometí ir) con ese triste pensamiento el con todo el chakra que le quedaba junto con el restante de kurama formo un resengan, saltando asía el asiéndole frente al que alguna ves considero un amigo, pronto ambos chocaron sus ataques.

"NARUTOOOO"

"SASUKEEEE"

Al chocar ambos se veían igualados, el choque produjo que el suelo debajo de ellos se destruyera, a su alrededor se creo una esfera entre el medio de ello se formo una ruptura del espacio sin que se dieran cuenta.

Teniendo una batalla de voluntades ambos no daban tregua, empujando sus límites al máximo, pronto sus ataques explotaron destruyendo el valle a su alrededor, ambos cayeron al suelo, ninguno de ellos se movía, hasta que naruto como pudo se levanto despacio del piso.

"Maldición" realmente estaba mal, dirigiendo su mirada a unos de sus brazos vio horrorizado que le faltaba el derecho, tragando el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, camino a paso lento asía su amigo caído, arrodillándose a su lado vio que el no se movía y que también le faltaba un brazo pero a deferencia de el este perdió el izquierdo, pero aun estaba vivo, pronto el uchiha también se despertó.

"Así que así termina todo" hablo de forma lenta el peli negro, el no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse, "Naruto tu sabes que no me detendré, solo hay dos posibilidades, el que me dejas vivir para que esto vuelva a ocurrir o…" moviendo la mirada asía un lado miro su espada que estaba cerca, que naruto también noto dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir solo pudo apretar con fuerza sus dientes en forma frustrante, "…tendrás el valor para matarme" hablo de forma burlona, sabía que el dobe no lo aria no tenía el valor era demasiado bueno para su propio bien, pero noto que el Uzumaki se levanto de su lado y busco su espada. " jajajaJAJAJA enserio crees que tienes el valor para hacerlo…" sus palabras llenas de burla siguieron, naruto con su ojos oscurecidos por su cabello levanto la espada y camino asía el Uchiha caído. "No te quedo la pinta de ser un asesino naruto" esta vez comento un poco nervioso, lo veía acercarse a paso lento con la mirada oscurecida y para rematar el no podía defenderse. "NO ESPERA… NO AGAS ESTO…" sin detener su paso, naruto se puso a su lado, era hora de hacer lo que debió a ver hecho hace ya bastante tiempo, con la mano tambaleante apretó el agarre de la espada y apunto al corazón de su oponente que lo miraba con horror. "POR FAVOR… NO LA AGAS… YO NUNCA ARE ESTO DE NUEVO… SOLO POR FAVOR NO ME MAT…AHGG" Pronto un silencio abrumado se formo en valle, naruto temblando soltó la espada que estaba clavada en el pecho del Uchiha que ya estaba muerto.

"Lo siento itachi, espero que me perdones" naruto podía sentir las emociones de sasuke, sabía que el estaba mintiendo, el ya no tenia salvación, con todo el dolor tuvo que matar a alguien que el consideraba un hermano.

"La historia se vuelve a repetir desgraciadamente…" Hablo una vos a su espalda, era Hagoromo Otsutsuki también conocido como Rikudō Sennin, que estaba flotando mirándolo con una mirada triste "Darle el poder a uno no funciono… darle a los dos el poder tampoco… simplemente no tendrán un descanso las almas de mis hijos que serán destinados a matarse entre ellos eternamente… liberare el Tsukuyomi Infinito con la poca fuerza espiritual que me hace estar en este mundo…" formando sellos de manos el anciano libero la técnica que se madre avía hecho, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a volverse etéreo mostrando que en cualquier momento desaparecería. "Siento que hallas tenido que pasar por esto descendiente de ashura… que tengas un vida larga y feliz…" así sin más desapareció. Naruto solo quedo mirando a la nada pronto callo de rodillas apenas se podía mantener consiente, todo termino pero a que precio. De pronto sintió que se cuerpo era jalado de la nada por una especie de vórtice formado en el medio del aire, no pudo ofrecer mucha resistencia, sin mas el vórtice una ves haberlo succionado desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado hay.

"NARUTOOOO" Fue lo ultimo que escucho, reconocía esa vos era de kakashi, ni siquiera pudo despedirse, después de ser atrapado por el extraño vórtice sintió una caída libre, luego pronto se sintió caer el agua salada.

 **Fin de Flashback:**

"Así es como todo termina eee…" ya no le quedaba nada, no sabia donde estaba desde que lo absorbió esa cosa se sentía que el lugar era uno donde nunca el avía estado, no sentía chakra en el ambiento lo cual era extraño. Estuvo flotando ya más de media hora, avía tantas cosas que lamentaba, le falló su promesa a sakura, a ero-senin en su misión de conseguir la paz al mundo que el tanto soñó, le fallo a sus padre el les prometió vivir una larga vida y traer muchos nietos al mundo y en especial le falló a hinata-chan nunca pudo ir a la cita que le prometió.

"no en justo, simplemente no es justo, porque después de todo lo que hice, solo para terminar haci…no es justo" siguiendo flotando en el mar azul, hiso algo que no avía hecho en años, llorar. Llorando con amargura y sin consuelo solo espero su final.

" **NO!, no permitiré que mueras de esta forma…"** el zorro dentro de el hablo, bastante molesto por lo que el chico pensó era verdad no podría terminar haci, no permitiría que el chico muera no haci, el pudo ver sus recuerdos y también los recuerdos de su otra mitad le avía pasado, en el corto lapso que estuvieron unidos, simplemente no era justo, el lo salvaría, sin importar el costo **"…no dejare que mueras de esta forma, escucha voy a fundir mi espíritu mismo contigo así seremos uno mismo, seguirás sin cambios físicos pero tal vez pueda aumentar suficiente la regeneración como para mantenerte vivo y poder salvarte pero si hago eso dependerá de ti y tu fuerza de voluntad para sobrevivir"**

"Pero que pasara contigo"

" **yo… desapareceré"**

"no, debe haber otra forma, por favor no agas esto…"

" **No, ya es hora de mi partida… y que mejor manera de decir adiós que salvando tu patético trasero una ves mas…"** con esas palabras, el gran zorro de las 9 colas dentro de su anfitrión se concentro tomando una pose de meditación, pronto comenzó a brillar en un tono blanco puro **(quien diría que yo el gran Kurama, el gran zorro de las 9 colas orgulloso e imposible de vencer, daría su propia existencia para la supervivencia de un humano)** con ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír avía cambiado mucho desde que conoció a este humano, pronto se comenzó a desvanecer, poco a poco sentía su presencia desaparecer **"Recuerda naruto tu nunca te rendiste sin importar la situación que te encontraras, nunca bajaste la cabeza en rendición te levantaste y peleaste, sin importar que tan fuerte era tu oponente tu peleabas con todo lo que tenias sin miedo y con la fe de que ganarías sin importar nada, solo para salvar a tus seres queridos…"** naruto en ese punto escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su camarada mientras solo podía llorar **"…pero tu cualidad mas importante es incluso el cambiar el corazón mas oscuro perdido en un camino que parecería no tener retorno y poder cambiar a las personas para convertirlos en tus aliados ese a sido tu mayor poder, nunca cambies mi querido amigo, ve Naruto vive una larga y feliz vida "** con esas palabras liberando una solitaria lagrima desapareció en el vacio del interior de su jinchuriki.

"Kurama, háblame…" comenzó a hablar despacio temiendo no oir alguna respuesta.

"Kurama…maldito zorro pulguiento responde" con un tono quebrado intento seguir contactando con su compañero

"KURAMA…"

"KURAMA…"

"Se ha ido" con ese susurro solo pudo gritar de frustración, la mayorías de sus heridas se curaron, el sangrado de su brazo se detuvo un poco, pero en realidad importaba ya no tenía nada, estaba en un lugar desconocido lejos de casa. Pero recordando el sacrificio que acabaron de hacer por el, se negó dejarse caer ahora, las palabras del biju resonaban en su cabeza, no lo decepcionaría, levantándose como pudo camino sobre el agua utilizando el chakra que forzó a su cuerpo producir y comenzó a caminar esperando encontrar tierra.

Camino y camino durante horas bajo el caliente sol abrasador, debía seguir, lo único que lo mantenía de pie era su fuerza de voluntad, cerca de el vio una pequeña isla donde estaba una casa de playa de color rosa con el techo rojo se encontraba, con la escritura de KAMA-HOUSE en su parte delantera arriba de la puerta.

"Vamos falta poco…" como pudo camino solo para hundirse en el agua, se le acabo el chakra, pero sin rendirse nado como pudo a la orilla, poco a poco llegaba, una vez en la playa se arrastro por ella, con la mirada borrosa y entrecerrando los ojos por el cansancio golpeo la puerta con su único brazo bueno "Lo logre…" con una sonrisa cayo inconsciente.

········································································································

Roshi tuvo un buen dia hoy, sus revistas de chicas en bikini por fin llegaron, sentándose afuera en su hamaca se puso a verlas con una gran sonrisa pervertido en cara, pero poco después perdió el interés, no podía negar que estaba preocupado por sus alumnos después de lo que paso en Namek, ya que todavía su alumno mas fuerte Son Goku no volvía, pero debía tener fe en ellos, por eso después de unos días de ver que todos estaban bien y los namekianos sobrevivientes se fueran a la corporación capsula para vivir temporalmente hasta cumplirse los seis meses para revivir a sus amigos, volvió a su isla solo, ya que krillin tenía una cita con una chica, también alegando que desde ahora ya debía formar su vida y viviría en un apartamento en la ciudad, eso lo puso triste ya que debía enfrentarse a la soledad de nuevo, después de que lanch y oolong se fueran y ahora también krillin se sentía solo, con un suspiro volvió a casa ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuando entro a su casa e iba a prender el televisor oyo a alguien golpear la puerta.

"Valla quien podría ser a esta hora" a paso tranquilo se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla no vio a nadie, al bajar la mirada lo observo era un chico joven de menos de 18 años tirado en el suelo de su entrada, estaba muy mal herido y le faltaba un brazo, preocupado tomo su pulso estaba vivo pero apenas, con rapidez volvió a su casa buscando la capsula de una nave que Bulma le dio en caso de emergencia, encontrándola salió de su hogar corriendo, activando el dispositivo apareció una nave, tomando al joven con cuidado lo subió a bordo y lo llevo a la torre Karin.

Volando a máxima velocidad tardando 30 minutos, nunca odio tanto la falta de capacidad de vuelo de su parte, una vez llego aterrizo en el techo con cuidado, sacando al rubio poniéndolo en su espalda bajo a la torre.

"Maestro Karin!" con ese grito alerto al gato con bastón, que se encontraba meditando, bajándose de su bastón el felino se acerco al recién llegado con una cara seria "necesito su ayuda" el maestro con esa palabras deposito al rubio en el suelo suavemente, Karin lo observo con atención.

"Yajirobe! Levántate inútil perezoso y tráeme semillas del ermitaño" pronto un sujeto de cabellera negra que estaba tirado en suelo durmiendo se levanto, viendo la que pasaba se levanto y corrió para traer una pequeña bolsa que estaba en uno de los jarrones escondido, entregándole al gato observo también al tipo nuevo que se veía muy mal. El maestro gato camino acercándose al Uzumaki y le dio una semilla "Si me escuchas, come" no obteniendo respuesta suspiro, acercándose mas abrió la boca del chico y le izo masticar la Senzu, pronto comenzó a curarse incluso recupero su brazo perdido.

"Estará bien pero tiene agotamiento extremo, será mejor que lo lleves a descansar, me sorprende que no allá muerto, pero esas heridas que abra le habrá pasado a este niño" hablo el gato observando al ahora recuperado pero inconsciente naruto, con curiosidad se fue asía las escaleras bajando por la torre, en su sótano saco un gran jarrón de agua, cargando el objeto la subió para donde sus visitantes estaban, acercándose al uzumaki la coloco junto a su cabeza, subiendo a su bastón para poder mirar el agua del jarrón y su puso a observar como las imágenes se formaban, el maestro Roshi observo todo a la distancia lo que su maestro asía con curiosidad. (por todo esto tuviste que pasar niño) pensó Karin después de observar los recuerdos del rubio, se entristeció el tubo una dura vida, suspirando con resignación aparto el jarrón de su cabeza, pronto bajo nuevamente por las escaleras para dejar el contenedor de agua en su lugar y también fue a la parte más profunda de la torre y saco un jarrón pequeño, mirando el contenedor con seriedad volvió a subir, (Tienes un potencial increíble, pero incluso aquí no serias rival para las amenazas que vienen mas alla lejos entre las estrellas capases de destruir más que planetas, mucho mas, que tarde o temprano vendrán) saliendo del sotano de la torre le entrego la pequeña botella a al anciano "Roshi dale que beba esto cuando despierte"

"¿Podría preguntar que tiene esto maestro?" pregunto extrañado nunca vio al maestro tan serio.

"Si es agua de los dioses, esa agua fue la primera que callo en mi poder, según se esa agua da al que la tome la capacidad de desbloquear su potencial y permitirle utilizar el KI"

"Pero maestro cualquier persona en este planeta puede con entrenamiento desbloquear el poder del KI y utilizarlo" el estaba confuso.

"¿Quien dice que es de este mundo?"

"Acaso es un extraterrestre… parece un ser humano"

"Roshi todavía no has visto todo lo que está a tu alrededor, existen miles e incluso millones de mundos diferente a nuestro alrededor, incluso tal ves incontables universos, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero este niño viene de un espacio y tiempo diferente, eso te lo puedo asegurar, siento una extraña energía dentro de el que nunca antes e sentido" habla en gato tomando una pose pensativa.

"Pero si eso es cierto porque le darás tal regalo como esta agua" esto estaba serio, su mente nunca espero tal revelación, diferentes mundos tiempos e incluso universos.

"E visto su corazón incluso podría compararlo con tus alumno sayajins, son puros como la nieve, además vi su vida, el sin duda arriesgaría su vida por proteger a sus amigo, es por eso que le doy este regalo, además te en comando a ti Muten Roshi Kame-Sennin entrenar a este niño" con esa palabras se dio vuelta y se retiro a seguir meditando. Roshi realmente no esperaba esto, tenia otro estudiante iba a contradecirlo pero, el maestro Karin nunca diría algo que no era cierto, si el decía que debía entrenarlo que así sea.

"Entiendo maestro no le decepcionare" inclinándose respetuosamente tomo a naruto del suelo y se fue a su nave, el chico debía descansar el también hoy fue un día agitado.

"Que acaba de pasar" soltó la pregunta yajirobe desde que despertó no entendió nada de lo que sucedía encogiéndose de hombros se volvió a dormir seguro no era nada importante, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

·········································································································

Roshi una vez en casa guardo su nave, puso a naruto en unas de las habitaciones libres que tenia, unas ves lo puso en la cama vio los pocos elementos que llevaba, una banda con un símbolo de una hoja, varias armas al parecer ninjas, y unos papeles extraños que estaban arruinados por el agua salada, tomando un respiro se retiro dejando dormir tranquilo a su posible nuevo discípulo.

 **Bueno gente les dejo este fic que dio vuelta por mi cabeza, si es aceptada la continuare, como verán roshi podría ser el posible maestro de naruto, siempre roshi junto con jiraiya fueron mis personajes favoritos siendo maestros, bueno roshi mas en dragon ball, quienes son de la vieja escuela como yo sabrán que el viejo tortuga fue un gran maestro, solo para que en dragon ball z pasara a ser solo un personaje para el humor y en dragon ball super es un mhe.**

 **Pero seguiré con las historia tratando de adaptarlo lo mejor posible, en cuanto a los personajes que cambiaran o tendrán dobles femeninos, los que adivinen los dos posibles personajes, les dejare que elija una personaje femenina puede ser del universo dragon ball z/super que integrara el harem de naruto.**

 **Hubo un cambio de ultimo minuto lo se, pero lo pensé mejor, me agradan Goku y Vegeta asi que ellos quedaran como están, pero ambos tendrán hermanas, gemela en el caso de Goku y Hermana menor en el caso de Vegeta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eeee regresado, bueno realmente me sorprendí por el éxito de esta historia al volver de mi viaje de Bariloche si me la pase genial allá. Pero bueno e vuelto y miren mi sorpresa por el éxito de esta historia, pero tengo un problema tenía ya algunos capítulos escritos en un archivo aparte tanto de esta como de mis otras historias y adivinen que, si lo perdí me "·$%%$ &&·%·. Pero eso no me detiene seguiré así que les pido paciencia.**

 **En la historia abra cambios: Tanto Goku como Vegeta se quedan como están, pero tranquilos mis queridas ratitas, se me ocurrió una idea interesante y si ambos saiyajin tuvieran hermanas. Si constaría incorporarlas en la historia pero aria lo mejor posible para hacer que funcione, en el transcurso de la historia daré mas detalles.**

 **Y la ultima es una mala noticia, como sabrán la escuela no da tregua haci que estaré a full con los estudios además tendré que trabajar con mi papa en la construcción así que me veo en la situación de elegir solo una historia para continuar y solo publicare un capitulo por semana en verdad disculpen pero les prometo que no abandonare ninguna de las historias tomara tiempo pero se que lo lograre, por ultimo gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo sin más continuemos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o kurama hablando.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 2:**

El sol comenzaba a elevarse por el horizonte marino, mostrando un hermoso amanecer y el comienzo del día, en una pequeña isla en el medio del mar vemos una casa de color rosa, en unas de las habitaciones vemos a un joven adolecente rubio recostado en la cama.

Pronto el comenzó a despertarse, aturdido por sentirse acostado en una cama comenzó a examinar la habitación donde se encontraba, era simple un armario en unas de las esquinas una pequeña mesita de noche donde se encontraba lo poco que le quedaba, pronto sintió algo, tocándose la cabeza con el brazo derecho, espera derecho.

"P-p-pero que!" asustado se levanto de la cama de un salto, su brazo estaba de vuelta, comenzó a examinarlo era su extremidad sana y completa, también empezó a examinar su cuerpo estaba completamente curado y se sentía al 100%. Calmándose se sentó en la cama, comenzando a examinar la habitación vio que sus cosas estaban en la mesita de noche y también se dio cuenta que solo llevaba unos pantalones destrozados que apenas cubrían lo suficiente. De pronto escucho pasos que provenían de afuera del cuarto, instintivamente tomo unas de las kunais que estaban a su alcance y la oculto debajo de el, tal ves la persona que estaba por entrar puede ser el que lo salvo, pero nunca hay que bajar la guardia es algo que ero-sennin le había enseñado siempre, desde su viaje de entrenamiento el viejo pervertido siempre lo atacaba por sorpresa ya sea durmiendo en el medio de la noche o simplemente de la nada.

Roshi comenzaba temprano su día con su bastón y vistiendo sus características ropas de playa comenzó a subir por las escaleras, a paso tranquilo se dirigió a la habitación de su inquilino, una ves en la puerta la abrió despacio, al entrar vio al joven rubio estaba sentado en la cama viéndolo con cautela. Arqueando una ceja curioso notando que los músculos del chico estaban tensos listos para cualquier cosa, con calma se acerco hasta quedar parado frente al rubio de marcas de bigotes.

"Buenos días joven, el baño esta al fondo a la izquierda, aséate te deje ropa ya en el baño cuando estés listo baja a la sala tenemos mucho de que hablar" con calma se retiro del lugar, dejando desconcertado al rubio.

Naruto soltando un suspiro dejo de nuevo su arma sobre la mesa, levantándose se dirigió al lugar donde el viejo dijo, una vez en el baño se ducho y se cepillo los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que el anciano también le avía dejado, tirando el resto de sus prendas al cesto de basura del baño se puso a examino las prendas que le avían dejado. Consistían en un traje de entrenamiento naranja con el kenji de tortuga en la espalda, junto con una camiseta azul y unas botas negras con amarillo _**(es el trage de pelea de goku no soy bueno explicando el vestuario)**_ , tranquilamente se los puso y bajo para encontrarse con el que al parecer lo salvo de morir.

Una vez abajo en la sala vio al viejo sentado en una mesa con unos vasos de jugos con hielo uno para cada uno. Acercándose se sentó quedando frente a frente con el. Roshi espero paciente que el chico se sentara en la mesa, pronto tomando un respiro profundo hablo.

"Todavía no nos hemos presentado soy Muten Roshi" saludo de forma cortes. Naruto miro con curiosidad antes de sonreír, eso el maestro tortuga no lo vio venir desde que lo vio nunca lo vio sonreír.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto anciano, gracias por no dejarme morir alla afuera" hablo sonriente, Roshi lo miro con una gota detrás de la cabeza el chico era muy informal y no le tenía respeto.

(Estos chicos hoy en día) pensó con enojo, este mocoso le recordaba muchos a sus dos alumno mas fuerte los hermanos Goku y Gine, si los hermanos Son fueron todo un reto para el entrenarlos y educarlos lo mejor que pudo, gracias a dios Bulma y Lancha también le ayudaron en educarlos en especial lanch, pero no podía imaginarse a su alumno Gohan cuidando de ellos cuando eran bebes, un escalofrió bajo por su espalda, bueno quitando esos pensamiento se concentro de nuevo en la conversación. "Eee si no hay problema, pero me gustaría escuchar tu historia de cómo terminaste en esa situación" pidió el viejo tortuga.

"Si pero primero me gustaría saber donde estoy, en que parte estoy de las naciones elementales" pregunto de forma nerviosa cambiando su aptitud en un giro de 180º, esperaba no estar muy lejos de casa, pero lo que él no sabía era que está muy pero muy lejos de su hogar. Roshi estaba indeciso en decirle la verdad o no, pero según lo que el maestro Karin dijo el debía convertirse en su alumno y no comenzaría su relación con una mentira.

"Te recomiendo que me escuches y no me interrumpas" todo al ambiente tomo un aire serio, en silencio puso un puñado de arena sobre la mesa "tu sin duda alguna vez a escuchado la teoría de mundos distintos o alternos, te daré un ejemplo imagínate que cada grano de arena es un mundo, ubicado en el medio del desierto todos mezclados en diferentes lugares y tiempos, cada pequeña particula de arena es un mundo en un gigantes desierto, ¿dime tu sientes algo diferente a lo de lo normal?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Si… e sentido una energía extraña a mi alrededor y barias presencias extrañas, pero desde hace tiempo que no siento chakra en el ambiente es extraño" hablo con miedo entendiendo donde iba la conversación.

"Veo que ya estas entendiendo cuando te encontré te lleve con mi maestro el puede ver cosas que pocos pueden ver, el vio que tu caíste en el medio del océano de un extraño portal en un estado crítico por no decir moribundo, el también observo como cruzaste medio océano hasta llegar asta aquí" explico de forma seria, el maestro Karin le avía contado antes de volver y le avía sorprendido este chico estuvo horas en el mar en ese estado y llego a su isla, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que supuestamente estaría al menos un semana inconsciente por el estrés mental pero aquí estaba y no parecía presentar problemas.

"Si avía tenido una dura pelea pero, su maestro si me observo todo ese tiempo porque no me ayudo…" hablo molesto ese supuesto maestro si lo estaba observando porque no lo ayudo.

"Eso es fácil hubiera tardado días en llegar donde tú estabas, estaba a medio planeta de distancia" Eso dejo lo shokeado al rubio.

"Pero como…"

"Ya te dije el puede ver cosas que otros no pueden, pero prosigamos como te habrás dado cuenta este ya no es tu mundo…" naruto solo pudo bajar la mirada, acaso ya nunca encontraría una forma de volver que pasaría con todos tal ves pase una nueva amenaza y si necesitaban su ayuda.

"Pero! Debo volver a mi hogar, dime como podría volver" respondió mientras se ponía de pie alarmado.

"No lo se, no se mucho sobre eso, pero en este mundo existen 7 esferas que están esparcidas por todo el mundo y al juntarlas surgen de ellas un dragón llamado Shenlong el cual te puede cumplir un deseo sin importar que sea" dijo en un todo como si contara una épica historia, y bueno naruto solo lo miraba como si fuera un loco.

"Claro viejo un dragón mágico que sale de unas esferas, bueno te dejo con tu pequeño mundo de locura" con irritación se levanto de la mesa, perdía tiempo valioso debía pensar como seguir su camino y encontrar la manera de volver.

"Naruto debes tener la mente más abierta, yo hablo enserio pero si dudas de mi no es mi problema pero si quieres una demostración en unas semanas reviviremos a unos amigos apreciados para nosotros, si quieres puedes venir y preguntar si es posible que vuelvas" hablo de forma despreocupada si le creía o no el niño no era su problema, además bulma le aviso que revivirían a los chicos seria una buena oportunidad para demostrar que lo que decía era cierto. "pero bueno esta en ti venir o no, puedes quedarte si quieres hasta que sepas que hacer, pero primero quiero saber tu historia si deseas contarme de cómo terminaste como terminaste".

(Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, en nuestro mundo tal ves podíamos revivir a la gente pero a un gran costo o usando ese terrible técnica edo tensei) pensó con amargura, luego de esos pensamientos hablo de nuevo "Bueno iremos a donde tu dices ya que hasta ahora es el mejor plan que tengo por el momento y bueno si quieres saber mi historia pues ponte cómodo porque es una larga historia…" sentándose de nuevo en su lugar se puso cómodo y comenzó a contar su historia, empezó explicando que eran las naciones elementales y tambien evitando algunos detalles, como los _**jinchuruki**_ , y otros detalles de su vida propia. "Después de pelear contra nuestra enemiga final, quien yo consideraba un hermano me traiciono y se lanzo contra mi para tener una pelea final, como resultado me vi obligado a…" bajando la mirada todavía tenía su memoria fresca por lo ultimo sucesos.

"Lo mataste verdad…" el maestro estaba incrédulo, pero el chico debía elegir su vida o la de su oponente eran elecciones duras pero aveses debían hacerse, también las cosas en el mundo de donde el joven provenía eran peores que en su propio mundo. (Cuatro guerras en menos de 200 años y antes de eso hubo una guerra masiva de todos contra todos, niños enviados a morir a edad temprana, cuantos padres, madres, hermanos, amigos, aliados se abra perdido en esos sucesos sin duda es horrible, pero tu cuantos abras sufrido naruto en ningún momentos hablaste de tu madre o padre, supongo que también los abras perdido, mejor dicho que tanto perdiste, sin duda ese mundo ninja es difícil te digerir, entrenar niños a tan temprana edad para enviarlos a matarse o cometer asesinatos es sin duda una locura) el se quedo viendo con tristeza al joven frente a el "No te juzgo por lo que hiciste naruto era el o tu, tal vez consideraba a esa persona tu amigo o incluso un hermano pero si el en verdad intento matarte sin dudar y ya no veías un cambio en el, temo decirte que hay personas que simplemente no pueden ser salvadas de si mismos, es por eso que hay que detenerlas antes que causean un daño irreparable y tengas que vivir sabiendo que pudiste detenerlo pero no lo hiciste, has hecho lo correcto en detenerlo es lo único que puedo decirte" con esas grandes palabras finalizo su dialogo, luego de levanto y salió de la casa dejando al Uzumaki pensando lo que le dijeron.

"Gracias…" fueron las palabras que escucho el maestro tortuga antes de salir afuera, naruto quedo un poco mas sentado y tuvo que darle la razón, quien sabe el daño que hubiera causado sasuke si lo dejaba vivir. Pero eso no significaba que su conciencia estuviera tranquila, suspirando bebió la bebida que estaba arriba de la mesa y salió afuera necesitaba un poco de aire. Una ves afuera vio a Roshi sentado en una silla de playa leyendo algo, al acercarse vio lo que era.

(Oh no otro pervertido no!) Viendo con cansancio vio que la revista era de al parecer de chicas en bikini, "Oye anciano no me dijiste a que te dedicas" caminado asía unas de las palmeras se sentó en su sombra y se puso a observar el mar mientras comenzaba una charla con el pervertido.

"AAA bueno pues yo soy un maestro de artes marciales, y también alguna vez fui considerado como el hombre más fuerte del mundo" hablo hinchando el pecho con orgullo esperando que el rubio quedara sorprendido y lo mirara con respeto y admiración.

"Si claro, y yo soy un dios, pero no cualquier dios sino" parándose de forma rápida y tomando una posición épica hablo de nuevo "El dios de la destrucción de podría destruir este mundo con solo un dedo" comentaba de forma seria y áspera, para luego apuntar con un dedo al anciano como si fuera a liberar un ataque.

"MALDITO MOCOSO NO TE BURLES DE MI" ese niño se reía en su cara, luego vio como el dejaba caer su actuación y comenzaba a observar con duda al anciano.

"No lo se pero parece que a alguien ya le está afectando demasiado la edad" respondió de forma burlona mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la arena a observar el mar.

"Niño insolente entonces pelea contra mi y demostrare que no soy ningún mentiroso" saltando de la silla, tirando su revista junto con su camisa de playa y bastón, tomo una posición de pelea.

"Naaa te vas a romper la espalda del esfuerzo viejo" con ese comentario le dio la espalda y trato de tomar una siesta.

"Que acaso tienes miedo, gallina" pronto Roshi comenzó a ser poses de gallina y cacareaba provocando la ira del Uzumaki que se levanto de un salto irritado.

"Nadie me dice gallina, ahora si te sacaste boleto para una paliza" con velocidad corrió de frente contra el anciano, el cual este sonrió esperando que llegara.

Naruto libero un derechazo a la cara de roshi el cual este detuvo con la palma izquierda con facilidad. "Regla Nº 1 Nunca subestimes a tu oponente" con esas palabras el viejo calvo le dio un fuerte derechazo al niño que le mando al océano, el rubio salió del agua sorprendido el viejo era bueno, era hora de ponerse serio, saltando alto bajo a toda velocidad pronto ambos se entablaron en una batalla de puños. Naruto estaba aun mas sorprendido el anciano podía seguirlo en velocidad, sonriendo viendo una apertura le dio una poderosa patada en el pecho que izo retroceder al calvo.

"Nada mal viejo pero si eso es todo lo que tienes no me impresionas" cruzándose de brazos espero el siguiente movimiento del maestro tortuga, el cual se levantaba despacio sosteniéndose el pecho con dolor.

"Jajaja nada mal mocoso, pero te contare un secreto estos últimos años e estado entrenando como nunca lo e hecho porque cada ves sujetos mas y mas fuertes vienen a este planeta a buscar problemas y al ver a mis alumno pelear, me di cuenta que no quiero ser un estorbo" con esa palabras encendió su aura de KI blanco, el joven rubio la miro sorprendido cuando vio que el anciano gano estatura y una increíble musculatura, pronto el se puso en guardia, su oponente venia en serio esta ves, ambos se miraron fijamente esperando el movimiento de cualquiera, naruto con impaciencia despego a toda velocidad contra el viejo.

Soltando una potente patada, que fue bloqueada por el antebrazo de roshi, mando un puñetazo que fue atrapado por la mano izquierda de el, pronto el uzumaki mando un gran cantidad de combos que eran bloqueados con esfuerzo de parte de roshi, el maestro viendo una apertura en la postura del joven le dio un potente derechazo en el centro del estomago que le quito todo el aire, sin perder tiempo le tomo por la cabeza y lo estrello contra el suelo.

"Nada mal niño pero careces de un estilo de pelea, aunque seas más rápido y fuerte que yo careces de un estilo de peleas lo cual te deja muchas aperturas…" iba a continuar pero tuvo que bloquear una patada ascendente que iba asía su cara retrocediendo vio como su oponente se levantaba.

"Tienes razón viejo nunca tuve un estilo de pelea, pero me gusta improvisar", corriendo de nuevo lanzo otro derechazo que el viejo atrapo con su mano derecha, lanzando otro golpe con la izquierda también fue atrapada, intercambiando miradas entrelazaron sus manos y comenso una pelea de fuerzas, ambos mostraban esfuerzo en sus rostros, sorprendentemente naruto comenso a ganar, pero soltó su agarre para darle un fuerte cabezazo al maestro Roshi haciendo retroceder aturdido, el cual el aprovecho ese momento.

Naruto con una sonrisa desapareció en un estallido de velocidad apareciendo alado del maestro y le dio una potente patada lateral que lo mando a volar, pero no terminando hay apareció en otro estallido de velocidad detrás de el que todavía salía volando producto del potente golpe, Naruto apareciendo detrás de este lo patio en el centro de la espalda mandándolo al cielo, saltando con fuerza alcanzo al viejo en pleno aire para tomarlo de los pies y dando un giro de 360º lo lanzo de nuevo al suelo haciendo que este callera con fuerza y provocara un gran cráter en su playa, el uzumaki todavía de gran altura suspiro, el anciano era fuerte eso era seguro, pero lo que no vio venir fue que roshi se levantara y tomara una pose extraña, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando vio un brillo proviniendo de las manos de el.

" **KAAA… MEEEE…"** Roshi comenzaba hacer el ataque que el mismo avía inventado, las venas en sus brazos comenzaron a marcarse mas mostrando su esfuerzo, un gran brillo crecía mas y mas en sus manos. **"HAAA…MEEEE…"** Naruto todavía estaba en gran altura no podía esquivarlo, pero aun haci no se dejaría vencer.

"VEN CON TODO VIEJO" Con esas palabras el extendió el brazo y comenzó a preparar también su ataque, rápidamente comenzó a formas un rasengan que comenzaba a crecer mucha asta ser fácilmente del tamaño de un elefante adulto. "No perderé… **Cho Odama Rasengan** " bajando a alta velocidad mando su ataque.

" **HAAAAA…"** Con su técnica a máximo poder la libero contra su oponente, el rubio sin miedo también le izo frente a la gran onda de KI azul, ambos dando un grito de guerra sus ataques chocaron, roshi no lo creía el chico estaba a la par de el con esa ataque de esfera, dando ambos su máximo poder, pronto los ataques estallaron mandando a ambos a volar, naruto siendo el más dañado debido a su proximidad con la explosión salió despedido al cielo y cayó en el medio del mar. "Ufff hace años que no me esforzaba tanto… pero creo que se nos paso la mano" levantándose adolorido busco a su oponente, pronto dejo caer su musculatura mostrando su flaco cuerpo con un suspiro de dolor comenzó a buscar al rubio. Pero no busco mucho ya que lo vio salir a la superficie, después iso algo increíble se paro sobre el agua y camino hacia el a paso tranquilo, otra cosa que noto fue cuando estaba mas cerca fue que las pequeñas heridas que tenia se comenzaban a curar rápidamente para luego desaparecer como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, si tuviera que decir que tan fuerte era diría que sería más fuerte que krillin y yamcha pero empataría con tenshinhan antes que fallecieran en la venida de los saiyajins. Pero lo último que más le intrigaba era que el ni siquiera peleo enserio. Apartando esos pensamientos se acerco a la orilla de la playa, acercándose a naruto que venía con una expresión seria en cara.

"Tengo que admitirlo viejo me sorprendiste con esta pelea, y si tus alumnos son mucho mas fuertes que tu debes ser un gran maestro" termino de hablar con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

"HMM gracias por reconocer mi fuerza chico, pero en este mundo existen personas que con sus simples ataques podrían destruir la tierra misma, y si mis alumnos hace mucho ya me han superado" hablo en un tono relajado mientras miraba el horizonte con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando esos buenos tiempos donde el entrenaba a sus alumnos.

"Ya lo creo" comento mientras volvía a sentarse en el lugar donde estaba antes de comenzar la pelea, pero si era verdad que sus alumnos tenían tanto poder como para destruir un planeta eso lo asustaba, con el ataque que mostro el anciano eso fácilmente pudo haber destruido una montaña, si no hubiera usado su máximo poder en el cho odama rasengan hubiera salido muy lastimado.

"Dime niño te gustaría aprender" contesto con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Pero yo no puedo utilizar ese tipo de energía…" vio al maestro levantar la mano haciéndolo guardar silencio.

"Ven vamos adentro tengo la solución para eso" ambos entraron a paso tranquilo, "Quédate aquí" el maestro fue a buscar algo en el segundo piso, para luego bajar con una pequeña vasija de agua, pronto ambos se sentaron en la mesa para continuar su charla. "Te seré sincero dudo que puedas hacer mucho contra los oponentes que se avecinan, no digo que seas débil pero nuestros enemigos son algo que tu jamás has enfrentado, hace ya tiempo vinieron unos visitantes del espacio, primero fue el hermano de dos de mis alumnos, el vino aquí secuestro a su sobrino y derroto fácilmente a sus dos hermanos, pero trabajando en equipo junto con un viejo enemigo que ahora es nuestro aliado pudieron derrotarlo y matarlo, aunque a un gran costo ya que murieron ambos hermanos que eran mis alumnos, después de casi 10 meses llegaron otro 3 extraterrestres que eran de la mismo raza que del primero que llego se hacían llamar saiyajins…"

"Espera si dijiste que el primer extraterrestre que vino era el hermano de tus estudiantes entonces…"

"Si ellos también son saiyajins, su apariencia en exacta a la de los humanos pero los que nos diferencia de ellos es que tienen cola de mono y según me dijeron todos los que se vieron hasta ahora son de cabello negro…" después de tomar un respiro continuo su explicación. "bueno sigamos, después de saber que mas vendrían los hermanos saiyajin se fueron a entrenar al otro mundo mientras los demás se quedaron aquí a prepararse para la llegada de ellos, pero lo mas aterrador era que según dijo el primer saiyajin que vino era el mas débil de todos. Con las esferas que te avia dicho revivimos a mis alumnos para qué vinieran ayudarnos pero llegaron tarde, los que quedar aquí en la mundo de los vivos tuvieron que pelear de los 6 que pelearon sobrevivieron solo dos, el hijo de Son goku unos de los hermanos saiyajins y también mi alumno krillin, los demás fueron asesinados, cuando tanto Goku como Gine llegaron y se encargaron de pelear contra los 3 enemigos un tipo llamado Nappa, y también dos hermanos saiyajins eran Vegeta y Vegiti. La pelea entra ambos fue brutal pero lograron ahuyentarlos a dos de ellos, ya que el mas débil fue asesinado por sus propios compañeros, después de eso tuvimos un problema unos de los que murieron en esa pelea era alguien que tenía una conexión con las esferas del dragón al morir esa persona las esferas quedaron inservibles. Tuvimos que pensar, luego tuvimos la idea de ir al planeta de origen del que tenia la conexión con las esferas, tal ves otros de su raza pudieron tener también esferas que pudiéramos usar, por suerte si fue haci ellos tenían estas místicas esferas, pero un enemigo mucho peor estaba también detrás de esas esferas para cumplir su deseo…"

"Otro saiyajin…" pregunto naruto metido en la historia ya que quería conocer a todos estas personas.

"…No, era un ser llamado Freezer el supuesto emperador del universo era un ser malévolo que causo caos, destrucción y miedo en el planeta Namek, era alguien con un poder que nunca se avían enfrentado"

"¿Planeta Namek?"

"Es donde viven los seres que eran capases de crear estas esferas. Bueno no se muchos los detalles de cómo paso después, pero según se solamente Goku consiguió derrotarlo con una extraña transformación llamada Super Saiyajin" naruto le quedo mirando con dudo ese nombre de transformación era raro. "Y bueno al final de todo goku consiguió derrotarlo, los demás fueron traídos aquí por medio de otro deseo de las esferas junto con los Namekianos…"

"Wow"

"Si wow, a lo que quiero llegar es que aquí hay enemigos que pueden destruir planetas con facilidad tu y yo no seriamos rivales para ellos"

"Habla por ti anciano" hablo molesto aunque no le gustaba admitirlo pero tenia razón, con todos los que se avía enfrentado hasta ahora no tenían un poder tan grande y destructivo, la destrucción no lo era todo, itachi sin duda era unos de enemigos mas fuertes con quien se avía cruzado, y no era porque pudiera destruir un mundo sino por su inteligencia y fuertes ilusiones,(Me pregunto si ellos son propensos a las ilusiones, deben serlo ya que nunca se han enfrentado a ese tipo de enemigos)

"No seas necio, pero yo te ofrezco esto…" hablo mientras colocaba la vasija sobre la mesa. "esta agua es muy especial permite al que la tome la capacidad de utilizar el KI, es la energía que use cuando te ataque, vi la energía que usaste dime ¿qué es?" naruto estaba inseguro pero debía confiar en el.

"Lo que use se llama **Chakra** es la energía vital del cuerpo en el mundo donde vengo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Tenketsu (también llamados Tenketsu) en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo como: caminar sobre el agua, curar heridas a otras, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego, la creación de ilusiones e incluso se han creado técnicas que pueden revivir gente pero a un gran costo" termino su explicación le costo ya que nunca fue bueno en lo teórico.

"Ya veo, suena parecido al KI pero se tiene mas usos y es menos destructivo, pero esas técnicas sin duda el chakra suena mejor que el ki o al menos eso pienso yo" comentaba ya que era verdad se le podía dar un uso muy variado tener ese tipo de energía "pero esas ilusiones son de temer ya que es poco visto aquí, bueno basta de charla es tu decisión que decides tomaras el agua o no" pregunto de forma seria curiosos por cual seria.

"Yo solo quiero mejorar y ser mas fuerte…" miraba con la botella inseguro, pero si volvía a casa y personas haci como el anciano describían aparecían, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad "… para proteger a las personas que aprecio…" tomando la botella la bebió hasta el fondo, "Muy bien maestro comencemos" con una mirada determinada se levanto listo para cualquier cosa.

(este chico sin duda es especial) no pudo evitar sonreír el chico le caía bien aunque a veces le faltara el respeto y le irritara al final de cuentas le caía bien. "muy bien pues niño prepárate porque pasaras por el entrenamiento tortuga, pero primero iremos a visitar a Bulma ella tiene algunas cosas que necesitamos" parándose subió para vestirse, con unos pantalones largos azules, también llevaba una camisa japonesa amarilla con blanco, tomo su bastón, sus siempre confiables lentes oscuros y su característico caparazón de tortuga en la espalda. "bien primero que nada vamos a pasar por el océano" saliendo de casa para después de que saliera naruto se aseguro de cerrar todo con llave, naruto estaba confuso en que irían no avía ningún barco cerca.

"Señor ya llegue…" de la nada hablo una tortuga marina que venía arrastrándose con lentitud, naruto le miro curioso no sabía que aquí podía aver también invocaciones.

"Hola" saludo el rubio

"Hola" contesto la tortuga.

"Valla me sorprende tu reacción normalmente la gente se sorprende al verlo hablar"

"Si es que en mi mundo también existen animales que hablan los llamamos invocaciones… espera! Claro como no me di cuenta…" tanto el maestro como la tortuga lo miraron extrañados por su repentino cambio de aptitud. Naruto se mordió el pulgar sacándose sangre de el y pronto comenzó a hacer poses de manos. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu"** nada paso, intento varias veces pero nada.

"¿Se supone que tiene que pasar algo?" pregunto confuso roshi.

"No… es solo que pensé que podría invocar a los sapos para que hagan una invocación inversa y poder volver a mi dimensión…" soltando un suspiro de decepción.

"Bueno pudo a ver sido un buena ideo, bueno ya deja de lloriquear" caminado asía la orilla de la playa tomo una cadena que sobresalía, "Toma tira de ella" naruto con confusión tiro de ella solo para notar que pesaba demasiado, con esfuerzo comenzó a tirar de la cadena y se dio cuenta del mar salía una roca que fácilmente era del tamaño de la casa de playa, una ves aver sacado la roca tomo aire.

"Pero… para… que es esa cosa" pregunto entre la respiración forzosas que daba.

"Eso es tu entrenamiento" sacando un arnés de su quien sabe donde le coloco al Uzumaki que se encontraba confuso, tomando el extremo de la cadena la unió al arnés, "bueno son tres dia de viaje incluyendo pasar por el mar y tierra asi que hay que apurarnos"

"Oye espera, esperas que nade con esto encadenado a mi es una broma cierto" hablo con nerviosismo, esto era una locura.

"No, no es broma, bueno vamos no hay tiempo que perder" su amigo tortuga ya estaba en el agua esperándolo con un pequeño salto se subió a su espalda, sentándose cómodamente en el caparazón de la tortuga miro hacia atrás para ver al rubio que lo miraba con incredulidad "y recuerda tienes prohibido utilizar Chakra, espero que sepas nadar y ten cuidado con los tiburones esta es la temporada donde se ponen muy hambrientos" sin mas la tortuga comenzó a nadar con una velocidad sorprendente.

"Maldito anciano ni pienses que retrocaré" tomando carrera arrastrando la roca con el, salto al agua para comenzar a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, nadando lo más rápido que pudo se puso a la par de la tortuga. "No creas que esto me detendrá viejo pervertido, Aaaaaa!" forzándose aun mas rebaso a la tortuga nadando de forma errática lo estaba dando todo, pero no importa rebasaría su limite y seria mas fuerte.

"Valla sin duda le pone empeño, vamos tortuga no nos dejemos vencer por ese mocoso" parándose en el caparazón apunto asi al frente con su bastón.

"Si señor" nadando aun mas rápido alcanzo al Uzumaki que no frenaba en ningún momento.

"sin duda nos prepara una gran aventura Naruto" hablo sonriente el maestro, como extrañaba esta sensación de salir y tener nuevas aventuras, se sentía tan bien.

"Por supuesto anciano, no te quedes atrás" ambos siguieron compitiendo, naruto en ningún momento bajo la velocidad siguió y siguió, las horas pasaron ya era de noche pero aun haci seguían a la misma velocidad sin dar tregua, el rubio estaba exhausto pero no pararía ahora, roshi debía reconocerlo el pensaba que a la primera hora se rendiría y caería, pero ya llevaban mas de 16 horas y en ningún momento bajo la velocidad sin duda era resistente, pronto vieron tierra a la vista.

"ya estamos llegando naruto" hablo calmado sentado en su tortuga que este ya estaba cansado y solo esperaba llegar de una ves a su destino.

"Muy bien!, entoces una carrera a la orilla viejo, VAMOSSSS!" Acelerando al máximo dejo una estela que dividía en mar detrás de el y la roca comenzaba a sobresalir mostrando la alta velocidad que alcanzaba.

"Adelante!, vamos tortuga perezosa no nos dejaremos vencer ahora, a toda marcha!" ordeno, la tortuga con cansancio fue lo mas rápido que pudo, pero naruto ya los avía dejado muy atrás, poco después llegaron a la orillo y vieron al rubio exhausto tomando grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Jejeje gane" después de eso cayó al suelo dormido con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su logro. Roshi una ves en la orilla se bajo de su tortuga

"Sin duda es fuerte, te puedes ir a casa viejo amigo gracias por traerme, adiós" su amigo asentó con la cabeza en forma de aprobación y dándose media vuelta volvió al mar.

"bueno hora de conseguir algo de comer" silbando una tonada alegre se alejo a un pueblo cercano para comprar la cena dejando a naruto tirado en el suelo todavía atado a la roca.

Lejos de ahí vemos a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul y los ojos también de ese color, tenia una gran figura, solo estaba vestida con una larga bata de dormir que cubría todo su cuerpo, ella se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, pero pronto se despertó al escuchar el despertador, bostezando de forma tierna apago el aparato y se fue al baño, se dio un baño, se cepillo el cabello, se lavo los dientes después de eso se vistió, se preparo un buen desayuno y salió de casa. Launch estaba teniendo un buen dia, amaneció ya y debía ir a su trabajo de repartidora en el correo, esta ves le toco llevar un paquete a la corporación capsula en la ciudad del oeste, una ves con su uniforme se subió a su camioneta y verificando que todo estaba bien arranco, después de unos minutos de a ver comenzado a conducir paso por una playa, con una mirado tranquila observo las olas y el majestuosa amanecer, pero vio algo raro una gran roca en el medio del lugar y de pronto freno con fuerza. Saliendo de la camioneta corriendo se puso a la par del joven desmayado.

Naruto todavía dormía tranquilamente sin ningún problema en la playa, cuando sintió una presencia cerca de el rápidamente se despertó y se puso de pie cuando vio una hermosa mujer de cabello azul que lo miraba con preocupación.

"Estas bien?" pregunto preocupada.

"Eee si si no te preocupes estoy bien, creo que me dormi jeje" hablo de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte tracera de la cabeza.

"Pero no sería mejor dormir en una cama, te puede perjudicar dormir asi" pregunto con una gran inocencia y la ves preocupada.

"No tranquila estoy bien es que estaba entrenando y caí del cansancio pero ahora estoy muy bien" mientras hablaba comenzó sacudirse la arena que tenia por su ropa.

"Oh yo tenía amigos que también entrenaban pero hace tiempo no los veo tal ves los visite algún dia, y porque entrenas"

"Yo entreno para ser el mas fuerte y proteger a las personas que quiero mis amigos"

"Ohhhh que lindo, ojala tuviera un amigo como tu"

"Pues podrías serlo, déjame presentarme soy Uzumaki Naruto" se presento con una sonrisa simpática que la peli azul devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo.

"En serio podemos ser amigos, entonces también me presento soy Launch" extendió su mano que fue aceptado por el rubio, pero el momento se quebró cuando un fuerte gruñido se escucho, la chica salto del susto por el repentino ruido.

"Lo siento fue mi estomago hace mucho que no como algo" hablo con nerviosismo y avergonzado por quebrar aquel momento.

"Bueno pues si quieres tengo un almuerzo en mi camioneta" ofreció amablemente volviendo a su camioneta saco una bolsa de papel que contenía su almuerzo, dando pequeños saltos de forma infantil e inocente se acerco de nuevo al rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre, sin duda le caia bien la mujer. "Toma"

"estas segura después de todo es tuyo, yo no quisiera tomarlo" trato de negar su ofrecimiento pero de nuevo su estomago lo traiciono liberando otro fuerte gruñido, la chica soltando una risa le entrego el almuerzo el cual fue tomado por un sonrojado rubio.

"No te preocupes tu lo necesitas mas que yo, además aremos un trato la próxima ves que nos veamos me invitas a cenar de acuerdo para pagarme el favor, adelante disfrútalo" sin notar el paso del tiempo ella miro su reloj se le hacia tarde, sacando de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel y una pluma del otro anota rápidamente algo "Se me hace tarde para el trabajo lo siento debo irme, toma este es mi numero me quedare temporalmente en la ciudad del Oeste por si algunas pasas por hay, aquí esta mi numero de teléfono y dirección donde me quedare, adiós mi nuevo amigo" despidiéndose con la mano se alejo de naruto para subir a su camioneta e irse a toda velocidad.

El rubio estaba feliz ya iso una amiga eso era genial, mirando el papel que le avía dado una ves mas lo guando en su bolsillo, sentándose al costado de la roca abrió la bolsa y de inmediato le invadió un delicioso aroma, sin perder tiempo se puso a comer el sándwich que le avían dado, poco después de haber terminado vio al maestro que se acercaba a paso lento hacia el.

"Buenos días"

"buenos días, donde estabas?"

"Pues fui a dormir a un hotel después de cenar anoche" comento de forma desinteresada el anciano

"Espero que y porque no me llevaste contigo" se levando furioso de su asiento preparándose para darle una paliza al viejo por dejarlo dormir haci como si fuera un perro.

"Estas loco que pensaría la gente al ver un viejo arrastrar a un joven inconsciente a un hotel, lo siento niño pero tengo una imagen que mantener" comento dándole la espalda.

"Oh te voy a…" tragándose su ira recordó que si el maestro no le hubiera dejado aquí no hubiera conocido a launch. "Como sea ya vámonos" estaba por sacarse el arnes cuando un golpe en su cabeza producto de un bastón lo detuvo "Pero que te pasa maldito…" se sostuvo la cabeza con dolor.

"No tu que haces, no debes quitarte eso hasta llegar a nuestro destino, ahora…" saltando por encima de el aterrizo en la roca "Vamos carga la roca en tu espalda y vamos hacia el Oeste tenemos 2 dias mas de caminata" hablo en un tono de mando sin mostrar importancia la mirada asesina de su nuevo alumno.

"Maldito" tal ves fue una mala idea ser alumno de este anciano, de pronto vio que el le lanzo algo, atrapándolo en el aire se dio cuenta que era una caja abriéndola vio que tenía un almuerzo completo, levantando la mirada vio que su maestro le sonreía.

"Vamos desayuna que tenemos un largo camino que recorrer"

"Gracias maestro…" después de terminar de comer y levantar la roca en su espalda comenzó a correr con el maestro Roshi arriba de la roca enlatándolo para seguir (o tal ves no tome la decisión equivocada en ser tu alumno anciano) con ese pensamiento sonriente corrió a alta velocidad donde le indicaba el viejo.

 **Bueno gente aquí termina este capítulo y miren que sorpresa los cambios que hay en la historia primero el mas importante, roshi no se quedo de brazos cruzados el volvió a entrenar después de lo sucedido en la venida de los saiyajines por ahora su poder será un poco más fuerte que un saibiaman o ser más específicos de 1000 a 1500 sería su poder. Eso y miren quien volvió los que son de la vieja escuela como yo sabrán muy bien quién es Launch es una lástima que apareciera poco o nada en Dragon ball Z y en Super mucho menos.**

 **Lo otro si hubo un cambio ahora ambos tanto Goku y Vegeta tienen hermanas, gemela en el caso de Goku y hermana menor en el caso de Vegeta.**

 **Espero sus comentarios si tienen ideas o personajes interesantes díganmelo, y tengo una idea pienso agregar una fem Broly pero no será Kale, será una OC si las idea les agrada díganmelo, si se preguntan porque no incluyo a Kale es porque quiero que se conozcan en la saga de super con Caulifa a su lado, sin más nos vemos mis lectores**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí estamos en el capitulo 3, me alegra que le guste la historia, pero hay preguntas que me gustaría contestar, primero y mas importante naruto no será un saiyajin ya que es muy visto en los fanfic en todo internet, además no es necesario ser un Saiyajin para dar pelea, seres como Piccolo, Hit y Jiren son ejemplos claros, en cuanto a la trama, si será harem y abra bastantes chicas en el, pero todas tendrán su historia o el porqué eligieron a naruto y no a otro.**

 **Ahora les hablare de algo mas delicado el nivel de poder, según e visto entrevistas entre Akira Toriyama y** **Masashi Kishimoto en comparación naruto en su máximo poder daría pelea a un súper saiyajin fase 1, pero más arriba de eso no, si me equivoco díganme en los comentarios, sinceramente para mi tuvieron razón ya que naruto es poderoso, pero mas alla de destruir planetas en imposible para el. Ojo yo soy un gran fanático del anime naruto y naruto shippuden haci que no le estoy dando favoritismo a Dragon ball z, pero los niveles de poder en ese anime se fueron por las nubes, tengan en cuenta que solo vegeta en la saga saiyajin pudo haber destruido el planeta con su máximo ataque.**

 **Y muchos de ustedes dirán como carajo naruto peleara contra seres como Cell, Majin buu o incluso Bills, pues digamos que naruto tendrá que entrenar y entrenar sin descanso, también encontrar nuevas formas de superar sus propios límites, además con el agua que le dio Karin tiene acceso al KI eso será importante para el futuro, pero ya les dije demasiado, sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos que pueda haber.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o kurama hablando.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 3:**

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…vamos naruto todavía falta poco, no caigas ahora… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…" seguía contando en la cima de la roca gigante que el rubio cargaba, al ritmo que naruto saltaba de montaña a montaña en el medio de un gran cañón, en el medio del desierto, una vez atravesando eso corrió por las llanuras del desierto, como terminaron hay quien sabe, pues digamos que roshi hace tiempo que no va a pie a la casa de Bulma haci que se perdieron, pero el anciano no lo admitiría haci dijo que continuaran.

"Ya lo se anciano pero cuanto falta, ya estuvimos como 15 horas en este desierto interminable" hablo entre jadeos el todo el tiempo estuvo corriendo a alta velocidad, el maestro tortuga estaba sorprendido ya que iban a como 150 Km por hora, las piernas del chico prácticamente eran un borrón, dejando una estela de arena detrás de ellos, hasta que por fin vieron vegetación verde en el horizonte.

"No falta mucho, pero detengamos a descansar en el poblado más cercano ya es muy tarde" casi estaban ya a media noche, pero lo más resaltable era el fuerte frio que avía, pero naruto al estar corriendo y forzando su cuerpo no se daba cuenta de las bajas temperaturas, pero roshi si, "Vamos que se me congela el trasero, rápido!"

"Silencio que yo también quiero llegar de una ves!" grito enojado, viendo que corrían directamente a un denso bosque, comenzó a saltar entre las copas de los arboles de forma rápida haci evitando que por el peso de ellos se rompieran las ramas donde aterrizaban, pasando unas horas ya comenzó a amanecer y llegaron a una gran ciudad.

"Hemos llegado, bueno ahora tomate un descanso y pasea por ahí, mientras yo me oriento un poco, también de paso buscare algo para el almuerzo, toma por si quieres comprar algo" bajándose de la roca le dio a naruto un poco de dinero, luego de eso le quito el arnés con la roca temporalmente para que tenga un poco mas de libertad, terminando todo eso decidió irse.

Naruto confuso de saber que hacer decidió dar un paseo, una ves entrando en el centro de la ciudad estaba un tanto incomodo, avía demasiado gente y esos vehículos corriendo por las calles a alta velocidad, la gente iba y venía de todas direcciones y de todas las edades, los jóvenes estaban con cosas raras en sus manos eran rectángulos de vidrio que brillaban la parte de adelante, vestían de forma muy llamativa y a el cómo lo miraban las chicas mientras caminaba, ellas soltaban risas divertidas le hacía sentir raro acaso tenía algo malo, suspirando continuo caminado por unas horas, después de comer algo siguió dando unas vueltas, pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro.

"Disculpa mis amigas y yo queremos hablar contigo un momento" hablo una joven pelirroja adolecente tal ves menor que el por solo 1 año, debía admitir que era hermosa, atrás de ella avía también otras 4 chicas que seguro eran las amigas de la que le estaba hablando ahora.

"Bueno yo…"

"Excelente ven sígueme" sin que la chica le escuchase lo arrastro a un restaurando donde las demás jóvenes ya los esperaban, naruto no sabía qué hacer así que solo lo siguió nervioso.

"Espero que esto no termine mal…" hablo para si mismo el rubio mientras era sentado en le medio del grupo de chicas que susurraban entre ellas, sin saber como comenzar la conversación hablo con lo primero que se le ocurrió. "Eee les gusta el ramen?" eso solo provoco las carcajadas divertidas de las chicas, el rubio avergonzado se coloco la mano sobre el rostro para tapar su sonrojo de vergüenza.

"Ya chicas no sean haci, déjame presentarme soy Rias, ellas son mis amigas… ella es Akeno" apunto a una joven hermosa de cabellera negra, que le sonríe de manera sugerente mientras le janeaba un ojo. "…ella es kuroka…" apunto a otro chica también de cabello negro pero era mayor a todas del grupo, naruto no pudo evitar pegar su mirada a ella, vestía de forma muy provocativa y lo miraba de forma un mas atrayente que la anterior. "…Esta pequeña que te mira con desconfianza es Koneko la hermana menor de Kuroka" presento a la pequeña que se sentaba a su lado que lo miraba con seriedad, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por la niña, siempre tuvo problema con las mujeres desde que era niño, pero ahora que hacia memoria alguna ves gano contra una mujer en cualquier cosa como conversaciones, peleas o cualquier otra cosa, soltando un suspiro deprimido en su interior continuo escuchando "y por ultimo pero no menos importante la pequeña rubia Asia, discúlpala no habla mucho es muy tímida…" apunto por ultimo a una pequeña rubia que miraba a naruto en forma nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el rubio no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura le recordaba un poco Hinata por su comportamiento.

"Pues mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki" se presento de la mejor manera posible poniendo su mejor sonrisa simpática, las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír también el chico era simpático "No quisiera ser mal educado pero porque me llamaron…?" pregunto curioso mientras veía que una mesera les dejaba una especie de batido muy colorido.

"Bueno pues veras hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de la pequeña Asia que cumple sus dulces 15 y bueno" comento la pelirroja en un tono alegre, para después acercarse a naruto y susurrarle al oído "ella no tiene muchos amigos y solo somos nosotras y tal vez sería bueno que tuviera un amigo que sea del sexo apuesto, por favor quédate" comento en un tono suplicante para que se quedara.

"Pues feliz Cumpleaños eee bueno es improvisado pero ten…" sacando de entre sus bolsillos saco un collar que encontró en el desierto mientras se sentaron con el maestro un rato encontrando un Oasis, lo encontró cerca del agua junto a una roca, era un collar con una cadena de oro con un rubí en el centro, el collar sin duda era valioso, pero para naruto solo era una cadena dorado con una piedra roja unidas, sin duda el Uzumaki no le entesaba las joyas o ese tipos de cosas, pero para las chicas era algo simplemente maravilloso y no ayudaba que la chica fuera de una casa humilde de clase media baja, con tranquilidad le extendió el collar con una sonrisa sincera.

"Yo no puedo aceptarlo sin duda debe valer mucho, además apenas nos conocemos yo no podría…" pudo haber continuando pero el chico le interrumpió.

"Tranquila veo que eras una buena chica además me recuerdas a una buena amiga"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que no" con esa simple frase se la entrego en la mano, sus amigas solo miraban consternadas, el chico tenía un corazón de oro o era un idiota desinteresado, tal ves un poco de ambos. La niña aun estaba dudosa, "Mira aremos una cosa te lo doy pero quiero algo" hablo en un tono misterioso, eso puso tensa a algunos de las chicas después de todo solo era un desconocido y tal ves pediría algo malo.

"Y que seria?" pregunto la pequeña con inocencia.

"Tu amistad" completo con una sonrisa brillante. Eso dejo a todas shockeadas de donde venia este chico en estos tiempos encontrar a alguien tan noble y bueno, era prácticamente imposible.

"Yo acepto Naruto-kun" comento feliz, casi llorando de felicidad la pequeña rubia.

"Wow que día mas interesante" comento con nerviosismo Akeno ya que nunca espero esto, luego estuvieron un rato charlando de cualquier cosa, como naruto supo que ellas eran estudiantes que esperaban llegar lejos en sus vidas y ser exitosas, y de naruto invento una historia donde el era un huérfano que recorría el mundo junto a su maestro de artes marciales, eso dejo extrañadas a las chicas pero viendo la apariencia que tenia y su estilo de ropa le daban la razón.

"Tengo una pregunta sería que hacerte" se levanto Kuroka para sentarse a su lado y mirarlo fijamente, "Esas marcas de gatito son de verdad…" todo el aire serio cayo mientras la chica de forma infantil preguntaba sobre sus marcas.

"Eee… bueno si son de nacimiento… y no son de un gato… son de Zorro" hablo de forma defensiva. Pero lo que no vio venir fue a kuroka acariciara sus mejillas y para su infortunio comenzó a ronronear involuntariamente, mientras las demás lo observaban riéndose. "Espera-a-a no agás eso" apartando las manos de ella se calmo.

"Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí" comentaron unos tipos que llegaron de la nada, eran 5 tipos en total vestidos con ropas de escuela secundaria como de las chicas sentadas con el Uzumaki, demostrando ser de la misma escuela, "venimos a desearle un buen día chicas y las encontramos jugando con un niño rubio"

"Que quieres Iseei, estamos ocupados" se levanto molesta la peliroja.

"Valla que agresiva, solo hemos venido a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Asia-chan, y como regalo la llevare a una cita conmigo" el tipo hablaba en un tono arrogante siendo seguido por sus acompañantes, que también querían llevar a las otros chicas a las supuestas citas.

"Pues nuestras respuestas es no" se levanto también Kuroka poniéndose frente a Asia para que no se acercara, y bueno los idiotas no lo tomaron bien.

"No les estamos preguntando…" Hablo otro chico de forma agresiva apartando a Iseei, que levantando su brazo por tomar a la pequeña rubia, cuando su muñeca fue tomada con fuerza casi rompiéndola por alguien, viendo que el que lo atrapo era el niño al cual se avía burlado, naruto soltando el agarre vio como el sujeto retrocedía mirándolo con odio.

"La chica dijo que no, haci que te pediré que te largues o su cabeza terminara en su trasero" hablo en tono burlón mientras apuntaba a los demás diciéndoles el mismo procedimiento que le dijo a su compañero, alegando que aria lo mismo con ellos, "Vamos a fuera" caminando a paso tranquilo salió, siendo seguido por los adolecentes que estaban furiosos.

"Somos 6 contra uno, te vamos a matar niño" comento un grandulón de fácilmente d bastante musculoso.

"Wow sin duda ustedes son valientes" se burlo de nuevo naruto.

Mucha gente se reunió fuera del local esperando la pelea que comenzaría, entre ellos las nuevas amigas de naruto que miraban la situación con preocupación, el primero en lanzarse fue el que quiso poner sus manos encima a las chicas, el quiso darle un derechazo al rubio que este simplemente atrapo el golpe y de un movimiento, le dio un fuerte golpe en el codo que izo un sonido de quebradura, el cayo en el suelo gritando de dolor, le avían roto el braso.

"Ahora nunca más te atreverás a tocar una mujer con intenciones de dañarla infeliz" pronto los otros 5 tipos se lanzaron contra naruto, todos ellos lanzaron golpes y patadas esperando darle, pero solo consiguieron que este esquivara con una mirada aburrida. Pronto artos de ser humillados sacaron navajas o incluso dos de ellos tenias bates, de nuevo todos se lanzaron contra el Uzumaki que puso una mirada seria, en barios movimientos rápidos golpeo con fuerza a sus oponentes en el estomago o cabeza dejándolos inconscientes por el dolor, con cuatro más de ellos fuera, solo quedo Iseei que sostenía un bate. "No quiero lastimarte, veo que en el fondo no eres como estos idiotas, nunca es tarde para cambiar" naruto le aconsejo, el castaño solo lo miro indeciso antes de suspirar y bajar su bate, dirigió su mirada hasta las chicas para decir una sincera disculpa y se fue. Soltando un suspiro se calmo todo termino, hasta que vio a un enano calvo vestido de uniforme azul, manejaba un especie de bicicleta con un motor, también era voladora con luces rojas y azules.

"Muy bien todos los que estuvieron involucrados en la pelea quedan arrestados, arrodíllense y nadie saldrá herido" hablo en tono aburrido, el rubio no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso el solo se defendió, dándole la espalda al oficial se comenzó a alejar, despidiéndose de sus nuevas amigas diciendo que esperaban encontrarse algún día de nuevo, "Creo que no fui claro, dije todos" volvió a mencionar el oficial, que apareció a su lado, pero esta ves le agarro la muñeca y aplico presión, naruto sin dejarse intimidar lo tomo del brazo y lo mando a volar contra su moto que se destruyo por el impacto.

"Oye que te pasa, ahora tendré que pagar por eso" se levanto deprisa enojado, eso sorprendió al Uzumaki el pensó que quedaría inconsciente por el golpe, pero al parecer no presentaba ni siquiera un rasguño. "Te has equivocado con quien pelear este día mocoso, yo el oficial Krillin que llevara a la justicia por barios cargos prepárate" el calvo se quito su gorra de oficial y se remango las mangas de su camisa para prepararse para la pelea, el shinobi también se preparo pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error que contra Roshi.

Lanzándose con una velocidad segadora libero una potente patada, que el calvo apenas pudo bloquear, pero el policía estaba incrédulo este tipo era rápido y muy fuerte, tomándose también serio decidió golpear con fuerza su oponente con un combo de puñetazos, que naruto apenas podía bloquear, separándose se miraron, pronto se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y chocaron sus puños creando ondas de choque, golpes iban y venían ambos lastimándose mutuamente, pero krillin logro darle un último golpe que logro darle de lleno en la cara, el cual le izo volar por las calles de la ciudad hasta estrellarse con un edificio y atravesar una de las paredes quedando enterado entre los escombros.

"Maldición es mas fuerte que el maestro, quien demonios es este tipo" hablo sin saber que su contrincante también tenía pensamientos similares, levantándose de los escombros se recompuso, con seriedad vio como el calvo se acercaba volando hacia el, sin perder tiempo corrió también contra el, justo cuando quedaron frente a frente, krillin le estaba por dar un fuerte derechazo que naruto por los pelos esquivo, deslizándose por el suelo hasta quedar por debajo de su oponente conecto una patada doble en el torso, asiéndolo volar por los aires, tomando impulso salto hasta quedar por la espalda de el, atrapándolo con los brazos comenzaron a descender en un torbellino, el cual antes de impactar naruto lo soltó haciendo que krillin hiciera un profundo cráter en el suelo de al menos 50 metros de radio, por suerte las personas de los alrededores fueron evacuados por la policía, estaban solo, peros comenzaron a llamar la atención de otras personas.

Naruto trataba de recuperar el aliento, al menos lo venció.

" **Dodonpa"** un láser de luz venia hacia el, el cual no pudo esquivar, el ataque le atravesó el hombro, pronto vio a un sujeto alto de tres ojos que llevaba un traje de artes marciales que lo miraba con seriedad, después vio aun parecer niño con pintura blanco en la cara con puntos rojos en las mejillas, que sacaba al calvo del cráter, sacando de una pequeña bolsa le dio una semilla, pronto el calvo enano se levanto sin problemas. "Nadia lastima a mis amigos y queda tranquilo" Ten sin han sin esperar se lanzo hacia naruto, que trato de bloquearlo pero fue inútil, recibió varios golpes de este tipo, dándole una patada en el pecho iso volar de nuevo a naruto que pudo estabilizarse y caer de nuevo de pie, mirando su hombro vio que este ya estaba sanado.

"Mierda este tipo es mucho mas fuerte que ese calvo, porque los calvos me causan problemas" levantándose decidió terminar con esto haciendo poses de manos e iso su característica técnica **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** sorprendiendo a los espectadores aparecieron 10 copias exactas del shinobi, Ten sin han se preparo para lo que venía tomando su pose de pelea, "Veamos como te defiendes ahora" todos las replicas fueron contra su oponente, el primero en llegar arrojo una patada descendente que el tipo de 3 ojos bloqueo, para luego tomarlo por la pierna a la copia y arrojarlo a un lado, pero pronto sintió que le detenían de cada brazo notando que eran otros dos clones que lo sostenían de cada brazo antes de poder liberarse, sintió un potente golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar hacia atrás pero antes de recuperarse en el aire lo tomaron por los pies, vio que era una cadena de 9 clones que actuaban como una cadena y al parecer el original era la base de esta unión, comenzando a dar vueltas lo estrellaron contra el suelo, dejándolo enterrado en el padimento, todos los clones desaparecieron quedando un naruto mirando donde su oponente estaba.

De pronto toda el arrea comenzó a temblar, con seriedad vio como el aura de KI estallo donde estaba el calvo. Ten estaba enojado liberando todo su poder voló asía naruto que lo esperaba con una pose defensiva, pero sin problemas paso la defensa de el logro darle un golpe al rubio que lo mando a volar al bosque en la cercanías, pero no deteniéndose hay, voló por encima de él para bajar a toda velocidad y estrellarlo contra el suelo, naruto herido se levanto despacio pronto su curación comenzó a actuar de nuevo. Pero su tiempo no fue mucho ya que fue tomado por el cuello de su ropa, lo levantaron quedando frente a frente y sus miradas chocaron.

"Ríndete" ordeno Ten shin han serio.

"Púdrete" dándole un cabezazo a su contrincante le izo retroceder, tomando distancia entre ellos se miraron nuevamente antes de que ambos sonrieran y se miraran con respeto. "Sabes nunca hasta ahora e tenido una pelea tan reñida a puro golpes, pero ahora te mostrare quien es mas fuerte, ahora…" pronto en las lejanías en las ruinas de la ciudad desapareció un clon que estaba en una pose de meditación, ten vio sorprendido cuando su oponente gano un cambio de sus ojos, ahora tenía sus parpados de color naranja y sus ojos eran de color ámbar, la pupila también cambio pero en forma de un signo menos, naruto sonriente le encaro a su oponente "Te presento al **Modo Sennin** " corriendo hacia su oponente con un aumento monstruoso de velocidad le dio un golpe que por la fuerza de impacto, causo una onda expansiva y quebrando el suelo bajo ellos, sin esperar que saliera volando le dio un gran combo de golpes y patadas, con su último golpe le dio un gancho ascendente que le mando al aire.

El calvo se estabilizo en el aire para mirar al rubio con seriedad "Peleaste bien pero esta acaba ahora" asiendo un triangulo con sus manos enfoca a naruto que permanecía serio, "Te presento a mi mejor técnica…" pronto el comenzó a tener un gran brillo en sus manos.

"Crees que me quedare a observar mientras terminas tu técnica..." pronto creo dos clones y enfoco todo el chakra natural que le quedaba, comenzó a crear un resengan que luego sus clones comenzaron a ayudarlos a hacerlo mas grande, poniéndolo sobre su brazo sobre su cabeza continuo cargando chakra a la técnica asta alcanzar un tamaño titánico teniendo en centro de la esfera un radio de 5 metros y las aspas fácilmente midiendo 30 m cada una sin duda era enorme, dejando eso de lado naruto salto con su técnica para luego arrojarlo "Toma esto, **Futon: Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken**..." con ese grito soltó la técnica. Ten shin han estaba atónito esa cosa venia asía el, aumentando al máximo su técnica el también la lanzo.

" **Kikoho"** una gigantesca ola de KI voló hacia la técnica de naruto, ambos al chocar prácticamente crearon un cataclismo que ilumino todo la zona con un intenso brillo y la zona bajo ellos se destruyo completamente, arrancando todos los arboles de la zona de rais, destrozando las montañas pequeñas cercanas, solo dejaron lo que alguna ves fue un bosque, una desolada llanura .

"Pero que demonios fue eso" hablo krillin asustado estuvo todo este tiempo observando la pelea, ese tipo nuevo llega y pelea frente a frente con unos de los mas poderosos de sus amigos, pero quitando eso pensamientos busco entre la ahora llanura a su amigo ten junto con Chaos. Después de un rato encontraron al calvo de tres ojos noqueado en el suelo, estaba bastante lastimado, rápidamente le dieron una semilla del ermitaño, una ves habérsela dado se recupero y se levanto, pronto escucharon unos paso que venían asía ellos, pasando la nube de polvo vieron que era Piccolo.

"Que paso aquí, sentí un gran poder pero era de ten shin han y cuál era la otra presencia con quien se pelearon, porque no sentí nada" pronto eso alarmo a los demás, se dieron cuenta de que con quien avían peleado ni siquiera podían sentir su presencio o al menos una pisca de KI. Pronto todos se alarmaron cuando vieron al joven rubio acercarse a paso lento hacia ellos, avía perdido la paste superior de su ropa dejándolo solo con sus pantalones y botas, estaba muy lastimado, pero notaron como poco a poco sus heridas se recuperaban.

"Ja sin duda a ustedes son increíbles, lograste contrarrestar una de mis mejores técnicas, pero no me rendiré ahora antes de retirarme de aquí los venceré a todos ustedes" Pronto un gran silencio se creo, pero de pronto el rubio comienza a brillar con una poderosa luz amarrilla que rodeo su cuerpo, también se crearon barias marcas negra por su cuerpo y sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo a un tono anaranjado _**(es el modo que obtiene después de ganar su pelea contra su pelea con kurama y obtener su chakra)**_ casi todos lo miraron atónitos, fue un gran cambio en su persona. Piccolo lo observo con seriedad, pronto el se preparo para pelear.

"No me importa quién seas o la razón por la que comenzó esta pelea, pero si piensas que puedes venir y decirme que me vencerás estas muy equivocado mocoso" tronándose los nudillos se coloco en posición de pelea.

"…" naruto lo miro extraño. "Y tú qué demonios eres y que haces aquí? Yo quiero continuar peleando con el sujeto calvo de tres ojos, piérdete no te metas en peleas ajenas, shu shu" hablo mientras movía la mono como si espantara un perro.

"MALDITO DESGRACIADO, TE VOY A MATAR!" Bueno al parecer el sujeto verde no se tomo bien lo que le dijo.

El extraterrestre volo a toda velocidad contra el shinobi que lo esperaba, pronto ambos se encontraban en un intercambio de golpes, ninguno lograba atinarle sus golpes al otro ya que eran bloqueados o esquivados, pronto piccolo aumento su velocidad y comenso a ganar terreno, ambos se separaron y sus miradas chocaron, en un movimiento improvisado naruto creo tres clones, para luego lanzar la ultima bomba de humo que le quedaba al suelo, todo el lugar se cubrió de blanco pero piccolo no perdió la concentración, esperando cualquier cosa, vio a tres siluetas que venían contra el, se lanzaron contra el al mismo tiempo, con golpes rápidos y precisos los tres clones no daban tregua, dando puñetazos y patadas sin parar hicieron retroceder al Namek, que ya arto libero una fuerte onda de KI que destruyo a los clones, confuso por la raro de la forma de desaparecer de esos seres se descuido.

" **Rasengan!"** naruto golpeando su técnica en el brazo del ser verde que el último momento intento bloquearlo, grave error ya que este le costó su brazo derecho. (Oh mierda no quería hacer eso, supongo que me excedí) pensó el shinobi ya que el no quería sacarle una extremidad a su oponente, separándose de nuevo, vio como piccolo con esfuerzo creo una nueva extremidad, "OK eso si que no lo vi venir" pensó teniendo una cara indescifrable.

"Nada mal llevemos esto al siguiente nivel" quitándose las prendas pesadas las envolvió con su capa y le arrojo al Uzumaki que lo atrapo solo para casi caer, sin duda esa cosa era pesada, sonriente levando las ropas pesados y los arrojo a un lado.

De nuevo ambos se establecieron en una batallas de golpes, esta vez estaban igualados en poder pero se notaba que el rubio le ponía más empeño, dando un derechazo al Namek que igualmente le devolvió, se vieron en un interminable ciclo de golpes lastimándose mutuamente, tomando espacio se enfrentaron de nuevo chocando sus puños creando ondas expancibas, los demás apenas podían seguirlos con la mirada sin duda era una gran pelea. Luego de eso piccolo le conecto una patada en la cabeza al rubio enviándolo lejos de el.

"Muy bien ya basta de juegos" extendiendo sus brazos tiro barias esferas de KI que pasaban alrededor del rubio que miraba curioso la situación, ya que ninguno de sus ataques siquiera le tocaron, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de esas cosas. **"** **Gekiretsukodan"** todos los ataques de KI chocaron contra el rubio que quedo en el medio de todo.

Las explosión de este ataque se podía ver desde muy lejos, tomando aire piccolo se arrodillo sin duda la técnica era poderosa, pero llevaba demasiado poder, avía levantado una gran estela de polvo con ese ataque y provocando un cráter aun mas profundo a su alrededor, escuchando pasos vio que los terrícolas se acercaban hacia el.

"Muy bien lo derrotaste Piccolo" alago krillin mientras se acerco para darle la ultima semilla en su bolsa, el la comió en silencio, recomponiéndose se puso de pie examinando el área, el niño sin duda era fuerte, pero lástima que tuvo que terminar haci.

"Bueno ya deberíamos irnos" comento Ten shin han listo para retirarse junto con los demás pero.

"Eso estuvo muy cerca" se escucho una vos entre las nubes de polvo, todos miraron congelados el lugar donde provenía la vos y encontraron con lo que parecía una cabeza de un zorro gigante de color amarrillo con toques negro, pero a este le faltaba la mitad de la cara y parecía que en cualquier momento desaparecería, en el medio de eso se encontraba el chico rubio con quemaduras y herido, el ataque sin duda lo alcanzo, pero de nuevo comenzó a sanar pero esta ves a un ritmo muy lento. "Saben yo no quería llegar a esto, pero ese ataque fue una que pudo haberme matado, entonces yo también iré con intención asesina" levantando la vista los miro con sus nuevos ojos rasgados como los de un animal salvaje, con un fuerte rugido un zorro dorado de tamaño titánico apareció en el medio de la llanura desolado.

Roshi ya consiguió el almuerzo, ahora iba a buscar a su nuevo alumno que seguro ya estaba esperándolo en el lugar que acordaron, una ves llego a la roca vio que todavía no avía nadie, cuando de pronto sintió grandes presencias de KI, viendo de donde provenían, vio grandes explosiones muy lejos de donde estaba, el reconoció las presencias de KI, pero uniendo las piezas se dio cuenta de donde tal ves se encontraba el rubio, cuando iba a ir al lugar vio un enorme zorro levantándose en el horizonte.

"Oh no" corriendo en esa dirección, tiro las bolsas que llevaba y corrió a toda velocidad al lugar de pelea, esperaba no llegar tarde.

Los guerreros Z han peleado en incontables ocasiones con personas con habilidades y poderes increíbles, pero este tipo era uno de los más poderoso con quienes se avían cruzado hasta ahora, inclusa tal vez era tan fuerte como el terrible Freezer, con esos pensamiento se pusieron en posición de pelea frente a su titánico adversario, pero algo raro paso, comenzó a perder tamaño hasta solo quedar naruto con su transformación de Modo Biju completo, con el modo sennin también activo, brillando intensamente con una chaqueta de chakra que se formo alrededor de el, _ **(es la misma que cuando tiene el poder completo de Kurama, junto con el modo sannin)**_ abriendo los ojos que ahora tenían forma de signo mas, se enfrento a todos ellos.

"Que el último encuentro, empiece" con esas palabras creó un brazo gigante amarrillo con la intención de aplastar a sus oponentes, que por muy poco lograron esquivarlo, todos se lanzaron contra el Uzumaki, Piccolo y Ten fueron de frente volando encarándolo, mientras krillin y chaos aparecieron a su espalda listos también para derribarlo, naruto continuo parado cuando barios brazos de chakra salieron de su cuerpo bloqueando cada golpe que le lanzaron, con un movimiento rápido cada brazo que surgió del cuerpo de el, tomo a cada atacante para lanzarlo lejos de el, solo Piccolo y Ten lograron caer con gracia, pero krillin tuvo la mala suerte de chocar con una rocas antes de siquiera poder estabilizarse, chaos en cambio se estrello contra el suelo de forma fuerte quedando inconsciente en el proceso.

El calvo enano se levanto de los escombras para reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos esperando que ellos tuvieran un plan, en cambio naruto se comenzaba a cansar, se estaba comenzando de usar demasiado su curación y además el entrenamiento previo con roshi y otros factores no estaban en su favor, pero aun haci no pararía ahora.

"Muy bien escuchen esto es lo que aremos…" hablo piccolo ya teniendo un plan en mente le susurro a los demás su estrategia, naruto viendo que planeaban algo se preparo para cualquier cosa.

" **Kiensan"** de pronto vio como varios discos dorados se dirigían haci el, pensando rápido corrió hacia los discos esquivando entre ellos lo mejor que pudo que recibió una que otro corte en diferentes zonas, ignorando el dolor corrió hacia el calvo enano que arrojo esos discos, pero fue detenido por el tres ojos que lo enfrento en una pelas de puños, que naruto gano dándole un golpe en el estomago lo dejo sin aliento para luego patearlo detrás de la cabeza ya dejándolo inconsciente, sin tiempo de respirar tubo que agacharse esquivando la patada que el enano intento darle, tomándolo por la pierna lo estrello duramente contra el suelo para luego pisarle el pecho hundiéndolo en el suelo por la fuerza que este uso, haci dejándole también inconsciente al siguiente, solo quedaba uno. Levantando la vista vio al Namek que tenía sus dedos en su frente mostrando concentración absoluta para luego abrir los ojos para mirarlo con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

"Cometiste un error por no ir por mi primero tonto… **Makankosappo…"** pronto un gran cañón de energía en espiral voló hacia un desprevenido naruto, este ataque atravesó el pecho al rubio que solo pudo mirarse con incredulidad, pronto el cayo de rodillas perdiendo su capa de chakra, para luego caer al suelo, el namek ya cansado a paso lento se acerco para levantar a sus amigo e irse, llevando a ten y krillin en sus hombros, en la mano a chaos para cuando se dispuso a irse.

"Donde-e-e cres-s q-ue vas-s esto, esto-o todavi-ia no a terminado-o" despacio el extraterrestre se dio vuelta para ver como naruto se levantaba poco a poco, hasta por fin quedar de pie, con el estomago sangrando prácticamente se podía ver atreves de el, la herida estaba cerrándose muy despacio le izo frente, "Ya te lo-o dije-e no me iré de aquí sin haber ganado" poniéndose en posición de pelea temblando del esfuerzo le izo frente. Piccolo no pudo evitar sentir respeto por el aun en ese estado estaba dispuesto a lucha.

"Dime cómo te llamas niño"

"Soy-y Uzumaki Naruto, a-aquel que algún dia-a será Hokage y protegerá su hogar y amigos sin importar nada, aunque me cueste la vida…" con una sonrisa puso su puño derecho sobre su corazón. "Y eso es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo una promesa" con aun la sangre bajando por su boca, el estado crítico y el agujero en su torso, no dejo de sonreír.

"Soy Piccolo, espero que volvamos a luchar alguna vez…"

"Lo mismo digo…" sin más cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"Nada mal" el namek quedo observándolo un rato cuando escucho unos pasos, viendo quien era le quedo observando. "¿Lo conoces?" pregunto curioso.

"Si es mi nuevo alumno, veo que tuvieron un desacuerdo de opiniones" hablo mientras se acercaba a naruto para examinarlo, viendo que la herida su torso se cerró quedo un poco más tranquilo, pero las demás heridas ya no se curraban, al parecer hasta el tenia un límite de sanación, suspirando lo levanto poniéndolo en su hombro. "Si quieres respuestas ve a las corporación capsula, ve por los demás yo solo explicare esto solo una vez, te veo allá" sacando una capsula de entre sus ropas apareció una nave, ya no era tiempo de entrenamiento debía llegar allá y explicar la situación actual.

"Está bien te veo allá" sin más salió volando a toda velocidad llevando consigo a los terrícolas heridos. Unas ves todos fueron por sus caminos el maestro tortuga llego a su destino bajando poco a poco y aterrizo en el patio de la mansión, pronto vio salir a dos mujeres de la mansión, una de ellas era Bulma y la otra era Gine.

Bulma era una joven de apariencia no más de 25 años, tenía el cabello largo de color celeste claro que caía suelto por su espalda, unos ojos de color celeste también, bestia ropa simple una camiseta blanca de corporación capsula apretada resaltando sus pechos copa D, junto con unos pantalones jinés ajustados mostrando sus grandes caderas, sin duda tenía una gran figura y belleza.

Bulma no tenía un buen día, se levanto con dolores de cabeza y tenía que soportar a los príncipes saiyajins que no dejaban de quejarse y exigir tonterías, se arrepentía haberlos invitado a vivir a su casa, al menos Vegeta se fue ace poco en la nave para supuestamente ir a entrenar. Cansada se fue a tomar un poco de aire en el patio de su casa, cuando vio como a lo lejos en el cielo se acercaba una persona volando, era una de sus mejores amigas por el cual pasaron mucha aventuras.

Una mujer aterrizo frente a ella era al perecer de su edad tal ves mas joven, tenia la cabellera negra larga con la parte superior alborotada y dejando sus cabello largo caer por su espalda también alborotado, tenía unos ojos oscuros como la noche, una cara redonda pero madura, vestía ropa de entrenamiento de color naranja suelta, pero aun haci se notaba su figura de reloj de arena, siendo incluso mas voluptuosa que su amiga de cabello celeste, una vez aterrizo abraso a la mujer científica elevándola en el aire.

"Espera Gine me estoy mareando…" como pudo intento zafarse del agarre de ella pero era inútil, una ves la peli negra se calmo la bajo, pronto hablo de nuevo "Gracias por bajarme… que haces aquí? pensé que estabas entrenando con Gohan en las montanas"

"Si lo hacíamos pero Milk llego corriendo deteniéndonos y diciendo que Gohan debía estudiar, luego de eso ella me corrió diciendo que ya debía hacer mi vida y conseguir trabajo" Hablo en un tono vago, ya que ella nunca escuchaba a su cuñada, siempre vivió con su hermano, pero ahora que el tenia familia, tal ves debía hacerse la suya, pero nunca encontró al hombre indicado. "Bulma tu sigues siendo una solterona amargada?" pregunto con inocencia, solo repitiendo lo que roshi decía que era su amiga cuando ella no estaba presente, pronto varias venas resaltaron sobre la frente de Bulma.

"COMO QUE SOLTERONA AMARGADA, PARA QUE LO CEPAS YO SALGO EN CITAS Y NO SOY NINGUNA AMARGADA" grito frustrada ya que todo el mundo le decía que estaba quedando sola y que el reloj avanzaba para el tiempo de comenzar su familia, incluso sus padres le decían eso.

"Ohh, pero yo nunca te vi con otro chico que no sea Yamcha" volvió a cuestionar curiosa.

"Yamcha es un idiota, además yo…" ya no sabiendo que mas decir espero que algo los interrumpiera esta conversación incomoda, por suerte de ella una nave de su corporación aterrizo en su patio (Gracias a dios) agradeció en su mente por la oportuna interrupción. Pronto la cabina de piloto se abrió mostrando al maestro roshi, que sacando del asiento de acompañante a un joven rubio, "Pero que le paso?" corriendo junto a Gine se acercaron a ver al joven que roshi recostó en el suelo.

"Uff es una larga historia" comento el maestro que tomo un respiro hondo, (hoy será un largo día) pensó viendo el cielo. Las dos mujeres lo vieron sin entender, cuando varias presencia vinieron hacia ellos, pronto todos los guerreros Z se reunieron, a acepción de Yamcha que todavía estaba muerto, pero pronto lo revivirían, Goku al igual que Vegeta estaban vagando por el espacio. Los que pelearon hace rato estaban todos ya recuperados, ya que Piccolo fue a las torre Karin por mas semillas y curar a los terrícolas, los que pelearon miraban serios a naruto que todavía estaba tirando en suelo durmiendo como si nada le molestara.

"Valla parece que todos los insectos se han reunido, mujer necesito una nave, el inútil de mi hermano se llevo la única funcional" interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos, volteando a ver vieron a la hermana menor de Vegeta, era una mujer de estatura corta, tenia el cabello como su hermano solo que tenia mas cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda y ojos oscuros típicos de los saiyajins, llevaba unas maya azules de pantalones y una armadura característica de los saijajins, pero este no tenias las clásicas hombreras, tenía una gran belleza y figura siendo sus medidas un poco más pequeñas que la hermana de Kakarotto. Ella estaba furiosa su hermano se fue a entrenar y lo dejo en este lugar con los patéticos terrícolas,

"No molestes ahora, estamos en el medio de una emergencia" la ignora Bulma siguiendo revisando al joven tirado, con curiosidad vio como las heridas en su cuerpo se curraban poco a poco, pero avía otra cosa que le llamo la atención, abriendo la palma de la mano derecha del rubio vio lo que parecía un redondo blanco que tenía un brillo muy débil, "Que le paso?, dímelo viejo pervertido" exclamo enojada, su estado era pésimo, pero también la curiosidad en ella también estaba latente.

"Tuvimos una pelea" interrumpió Krillin que decidió contar su historia "Yo estaba dando mi recorrido diario como policía, cuando escuche una llamada de la estación, diciendo que unos jóvenes estaban peleando afuera de un restaurante, una ves llegue allí vi a 5 estudiantes varones tirados en el suelo derrotados y el…" apuntando al rubio en el suelo "Estaba en el medio de todo, asumiendo que el fue el responsable quise arrestarlo, pero cuando quise hacerlo el se negó, intente doblegarlo pero el me mando a volar luego de eso peleamos y me derroto" bajo la cabeza avergonzado de perder contra un adolecente, después de todo por lo que pasaron.

"Ja calvo inútil" comento con una sonrisa burlona Vegiti.

"Yo estaba en las cercanías, cuando sentía la presencia de Krillin elevarse, cuando llegue lo vi inconsciente en un cráter con el rubio cerca de el, viendo la situación le lance un dodonpa que atravesó su hombro dejándolo en el suelo, mande a Chaos que le diera una semilla para que se recuperara" continuo con la historia Ten Shin Han "después de eso pelea contra el, pero como ven ahora constantemente su curaba haciendo mas difícil las cosas, luego de eso yo tenía la ventaja, pero el izo un cambio extraño"

"¿Qué tipo de cambio?" pregunto curioso Roshi ya que el no pudo ver la pelea, y le interesaba que tan fuerte era el rubio.

"Un cambio en sus ojos, sus parpados se volvieron naranjas y sus ojos tomaron forma de lo que a mi parecer eran como de un sapo, ese cambio le dio un aumento de fuerza, velocidad e incluso resistencia, sin duda fue extraño, el en esa forma pudo derrotarme, después me lanzo hacia el cielo, yo perdiendo la paciencia arroje mi máxima técnica el Kikoho…"

"¡QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCO, LO PUDISTE AVER HECHO POLVO¡" grito aterrada Gine ella conocía muy bien la técnica, sabía que incluso ella o si su hermano recibían esa técnica podían terminar muy heridos o incluso matarlos.

"Pero eso no es nada, el también lanzo su técnica era una especie de esfera con aspas hecho de una energía blanca con celeste en el centro, lo más aterrador era su tamaño y el hecho que al chocar nuestras ambas técnicas quedaron igualadas" eso dejo frio a la mayoría, a acepción de Piccolo, Gine, Ten Shin Han y Vegiti.

"E-e-eso es imposible" pronuncio Roshi, tan fuerte era este joven.

"Si, después de eso caí inconsciente…" finalizando su explicación continuo piccolo.

"Yo llegue poco después del choque de poderes, una vez hay vi como los enanos le dieron una semilla del ermitaño, cuando él entre el polvo se acerco a nosotros caminando, estaba en muy mal estado, pero comenzaba a currarse en una forma sorprendente, luego izo algo que solo vi en Goku hasta ahora, se transformo, gano un brillo dorado alrededor de su cuerpo, también gano unas raras marcas oscuras en su cuerpo. Sin duda fue un cambio muy radical, y su aumento de poder fue monstruoso hasta el punto de pelear a la par contra mi"

"Pero que, es enserio…" pregunto Gine curiosa, también Vegiti se acerco curiosa, ya que el Namek solo era un poco mas débil que ellos los saiyajins actualmente, ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar emocionarse, siempre le atraían los guerreros fuerte con quienes pelear.

"Si es enserio, después de pelear yo llevaba la ventaja pero, el se mantenía en la pelea, queriendo terminar la pelea ice una de mis mejoras técnicas nuevas, una vez vi que recibió el ataque a quemarropa, yo sinceramente pensé que avía muerto, mas al no sentir su presencia, pero recordé que el niño no poseía KI, así que no podía sentir si estaba muerto o vivo, pero luego sucedió algo que jamás olvidare, el estaba en un estado moribundo dentro de un aura amarrilla que tenia forma de cabeza de zorro que lo protegía, pero después de eso…" bajando su mirada vio que el chico rubio que ya casi se avía sanado por completo, sonriendo miro al cielo anaranjado mostrando que ya estaba atardeciendo, "…un destello amarrillo aun mayor que el anterior surgió de el, pronto un zorro gigante fácilmente del tamaño de una montaña se alzo, tenia un patrón de marcas negras igual que el del chico, tenia nueves gigantescas colas. Cuando pensamos que atacaría, disminuyo de tamaño hasta quedar en su forma normal pero con otro cambio en su apariencia…". Haciendo una pausa para que los demás digirieran la información, después de eso continuo.

"… al parecer unió ambas formas, tanto como con la que peleo contra Ten, como cuando peleo contra mi, también gano una capa hecha de esa misma energía que el usaba, nos miro fijamente su estado era perfecto todas sus heridas se curraron, creando una mano gigante de energía pura quiso aplastarnos, una ves desapareció la mano se lanzo contra nosotros, nosotros todos juntos nos lanzamos también contra el, peleamos lo mejor que pudimos pero fuimos aplastados, tomando distancia de el ideamos un plan y conseguí darle un **Makankosappo** en el pecho, dejándole una herida aun mas grande que la conseguí darle a ustedes en la pelea contra su hermano conseguimos derribarlo, tomando a los inútiles de los terrícolas que fueron vencidos por el, los levante para irme y llevarlos a la torre Karin para conseguir semillas, cuando…" todos los miraron con atención nadie podía creer lo que paso ese mismo dia, apareció un adolecente de la nada y casi venció a sus mejores guerreros, "el desangrándose y con el agujero en su pecho, quiso continuar peleando diciendo que jamás se rendiría en una pelea, sin duda el tiene valor, incluso en ese estado no estaba dispuesto a rendirse" terminando el relato todos estaban anonadados, sin duda el chico nuevo era fuerte, muy fuerte.

"Pero no entiendo, de donde vino y porque nunca lo notamos antes?" cuestiono Bulma, una persona haci de fuerte, les hubiera servido mucho en diferentes ocasiones.

"Eso puede responder el anciano" respondió Piccolo apuntando al viejo. Todas las miradas apuntaron al maetro, que se sintió incomodo por toda la atención, tosiendo se recompuso para después poder hablar.

"Bueno el es mi nuevo alumno, Uzumaki Naruto" lo presento mientras lo levantaba del suelo para ponerlo frente a el, mostrando al chico que todavía estaba dormido. Todos lo miraron con una mirada indescifrable en sus rostros. "que dije algo malo" pregunto levantando la ceja curioso, mientras los demás siguieron mirándolo, sin duda la primera reunión de naruto con los Guerreros Z fue bueno mas o menos.

 **Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 3, sin duda fue uno de los mas largos que he escrito hasta ahora, con el tiempo seguiré a este ritmo, haciendo capítulos largos todas las semanas, las peleas ago lo mejor que puedo ya que no soy bueno detallando peleas.**

 **Y bueno por fin Naruto tuvo su encuentro con los Guerreros Z, para mi sinceramente pasaría esto porque naruto siempre termina en situaciones que sin duda se salen de control, y atención si se cruzo con personajes que no tienen nada que ver con estos dos animes, pero oigan es mi historia y será a mi manera, abra uno que otro personaje de otro anime que se cruzara con naruto, recuerden que naruto tiene mas de 3 años para antes de cruzarse con los androides, además recuerden que todavía naruto es un adolecente de 17 años, tendrá diversión de aquí a allá. Quien sabe talves abra sorpresas, saben que haré esto, elijan un personaje de otro anime que se pueda unir, solo serán 4 o tal vez más, estas son las opciones:**

 **Erza Scarlet.(Fairy Tail)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

 **Juvia loxar (Fairy Tail)**

 **Mirajane Strauss (** **Fairy Tail)**

 **Nami (One piece)**

 **Boa Hancock (** **One Piece)**

 **Nico Robin (One Piece)**

 **Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki)**

 **Mikasa (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

 **Saeko Busujima** **(High School of the Dead)**

 **Cualquiera de las chicas de High school DxD (Rias, Akeno, Koneko, etc.)**

 **Musubi (Sekirei)**

 **Tsikiumi (Sekirei)**

 **Ikaros (** **Sora No Otoshinomo)**

 **Si muchos estarán pensando ahora, Zero no seas estúpido, poner demasiadas chicas en el Harem, ya carecería de sentido, donde se conocerán con los otros personajes y como integraran la historia, pues tranquilos recuerden que naruto tiene 3 años antes del comienzo de la trama de cell, y además a mi parecer el Mundo de Dragon Ball es aquel que se pueden formar mas choque de personajes, por ser un mundo más abierto, y ahora con esto de los 12 universos, pues solo mejoro más las cosas. Bueno eso es todo voten y veremos cuáles serán las 4 elegidas, sin más nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno comencemos con el capitulo Nº 4, como ya sabrán la historia tal ves avanza un poco lento, pero es porque yo quiero hacer lo mejor posible la historia más en este momento, ya que quiero demostrar el desarrollo de naruto en el mundo de Dragon ball Z, recuerden no siempre muchos tendremos los mismos puntos de vistas en los niveles de poder, ya que algunos están de acuerdo conmigo y otros no, les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

 **Por ultimo si alguien quiere ayudarme en el diseño de la Fem Nº 17 y Fem Broly me gustaría escucharlos, también por si alguno de ustedes puede darme nombre para la versión femenina de Broly le agradeceré mucho.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos que pueda haber.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o kurama hablando.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 4:**

El sol comenzaba surgir por el horizonte en la gran ciudad, las personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas para seguir sus rutinas en sus respectivos trabajos, también los niños y jóvenes se preparaban para ir a sus respectivas escuelas.

En la corporación Capsula comenzaba a ver movimiento. Ahora podemos ver en su dormitorio a Bulma que se despertó tranquilamente, levantándose de la cama acomodo un poco su cabello que estaba hecho un desastre, con pereza se fue al baño para asearse y comenzar con su día, ayer sin duda fue un dia muy interesante, roshi les explico de donde venia el chico, el era un ser de otra dimensión, sin duda interesante para ella, pero cuando le dijo las raíces de la cultura de ese mundo, se espanto ninjas, guerras, matanzas, destrucción. Sin duda no le gustaría a ella terminar en un mundo haci, después de esa conversación llevaron al rubio a unas de las tantas habitaciones que había en su mansión dejándolo descansar, los demás también se quedaron ya que querían conocer y hablar con el shinobi.

Quitando esos pensamientos se cambio y salió de casa para ir a su gigantesco jardín que prácticamente era una selva exótica de una gran flora de vegetación y repleto de todos tipos de animales, sin duda su padre era un hombre excéntrico, en el centro de todo el jardín vio al rubio que avía vencido a sus amigos todo a causa de un mal entendido, el estaba en una pose de meditación inmóvil como piedra, con varios animales a su alrededor, pájaros descansaban en sus hombros, pequeños mamíferos en su regazo e incluso tigres dientes de sable que descansaban cerca de el, eso le sorprendió ya que si eran sus animales, pero no quería decir que estuvieran domesticados, incluso su padre tomaba sus precauciones cuando estaba con ellos. Bajando por un elevador se acerco poco a poco, también ahuyento a los animales más grandes que la miraron con aburrimientos para después irse, acercándose mas a naruto vio que sus ojos era diferentes, una ves estaba cerca de el, acerco su rostro al suyo para ver de cerca ese cambio que tenia, tal vez este era el cambio que Ten Shin han les avía mencionado. Sin darse cuenta se acerco tanto que quedo solo a centímetros del rostro del Uzumaki.

"Te puedo ayudar en algo" pregunto Naruto todavía en su pose de meditación con los ojos cerrados.

"AAAAAHHHH!" grito por la repentina pregunta y notando la cercanía se alejo de inmediato, con su fuerte grito espanto a todos los animales que los rodeaban, tosiendo en su palma tratando de recomponerse de su vergonzoso momento, le izo frente al rubio para comenzar una charla, "Buenos días" comenzó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Buenos días" contesto con tranquilidad ya abriendo los ojos curiosos que tenia, pero sin dejar su pose de meditación. "Gracias por permitirme quedar en tu hogar, el maestro roshi me aviso que me trajo aquí, y que les explico mi situación"

"Si estoy al tanto de todo, y no te preocupe mi hogar siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti, también estoy segura que encontraras la forma de volver a tu hogar"

"Gracias, yo también espero encontrar la manera" con una sonrisa volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenso a meditar.

"¿te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?"

"Ya lo haces, prosigue" pronto algunos pájaros pequeños se posaron en sus hombros nuevamente, y un zorro pequeño se coloco en su regazo.

"¿Cómo haces eso con los animales?" discretamente se sentó frente a el y saco una libreta para comenzar a hacer apuntes de lo que estaba viendo.

"Se llama Sennin modo, me permite tomar energía de la naturaleza y usarla, cuando entro en este modo puedo incluso llegar a ser uno con la naturaleza, también al pareces atrae a los animales, parece que les da un aire de tranquilidad." Explico mientras acariciaba la espalda del zorro en su regazo.

"Wow, y eso que te permite hacer una ves que alcanzas ese estado"

"todos mis habilidades aumentan resistencia, velocidad, reflejos, fuerza, aunque una vez utilizo todo la energuia natural debo recargarla de nuevo. Esta es una gran técnica pero muy difícil de usar, ya que en mi mundo muy pocos pueden usarla"

"Entiendo, y dime ese brillo que me mencionaron los demás ¿que es?"

"Bueno eso queda en secreto, hay cosas que es mejor dejar en secreto" terminando eso dejo caer el modo sabio, levantándose hiso que los animales se alejaran, había intentado entrar en el modo ashura, pero no podía algo le faltaba, simplemente no podía exceder a el, tenía algunas teorías, tal ves le faltaba el chakra de los demás bijus, o le faltaba su marca que el viejo de los seis le avía dado, tal ves esa era la clave.

Extendiéndole la mano a la peli celeste le ayudo a levantarse, Bulma comprendía que no podía decir todos sus habilidades y secretos, seria muy tonto, levantándose se fueron de nuevo al complejo capsula, cuando se cruzaron con unos seres verdes con antenas, que estaban jugando golf con un anciano.

"Cierto no te los e presentado, ven" tomándolo del brazo lo acerco al gran grupo Namek que estaban haciendo distintas actividades para pasar el tiempo, una vez cerca de ellos se presentaron "Hola les vengo a presentar a alguien, naruto ellos son los Namek una raza asombrosa de Extraterrestres que tienen habilidades increíbles, también son los creadores de las esferas del dragón, junto a ellos está mi padre, es un gran científico e inventor" una ves presento a todos se saludaron mutuamente.

"Hola mucho gusto, soy Uzumaki Naruto" procedió a inclinarse en forma de saludo.

"Oh no seas formal niño, un amigo de Bulma es un amigo nuestro, soy el gran patriaca" se presento el Namek mas viejo.

"Si también un gusto joven, haci que tu eres el que le dio una paliza a los amigos de mi pequeña hija eee?" pregunto curioso.

"No podría decir que gane, ya que fui yo el que termino en el suelo casi muerto, sin duda fue una gran pelea" hablo en un tono tranquilo, mirando a los habitantes del hogar Capsula.

"Bueno me dijo el maestro que te quedaras unos días y que luego volverán para cuando tengamos que utilizar las esferas del dragón, y haci podrás pedir volver a tu mundo" continuo Bulma.

"Eso es genial, bueno ya que es temprano te gustaría ir a desayunar" ofreció naruto a la joven científica.

"Bueno todavía no he desayunado, haci que porque no?" despidiéndose de los Namek y su padre se fueron.

Rara vez salía Bulma a comer afuera por ciertas situaciones, pero era bueno salir de vez en cuando, caminando por la ciudad fueron en busca de un restaurante para poder desayunar, una vez encontraron un buen lugar entraron. Tomando asiento en unos de las mesas fueron atendidos.

"Bueno ¿puedes decirme tu historia?" pregunto de la nada Naruto, tomando por sorpresa a la peli celeste, que no esperaba eso.

"Está bien tenemos tiempo…" una ves ordenaron sus pedidos comenzaron a charlar, la mujer conto por todo lo que pasaron desde que conoció a Goku y Gine hasta la actualidad, el Uzumaki escucho atentamente todo haciendo pregunta ocasionales. Estaba sinceramente sorprendido ella paso por muchas cosas y sobrevivió gracias a sus amigos o por su propia cuenta, mas cuando viajaron en el planeta Namek. Bulma se sentía liberada nunca hablo mucho de lo que paso haya, pero se sentía bien desahogarse, tener a alguien que la escuchara y la consolara se sentía bien, ya que ninguno de sus amigos eran exactamente grandes oyentes. Después de terminar de comer y charlar, caminaron por la ciudad paseando de aquí a allá, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era medio día, volviendo a su hogar se encontraron a todos los guerreros z esperándolos afuera de la mansión, acercándose a ellos comenzaron a hablar.

"¿Oigan que sucede?" pregunto extrañada Bulma.

"Venimos a continuar con la charla que quedo pendiente ayer" hablo el Namek, acercándose a naruto que lo miraba con seriedad, ambos se miraron un momento habiendo un momento muy tenso en el aire, que se esfumo cuando el rubio le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

"Hola Piccolo verdad, un gusto conocerte" recibiendo miradas extrañas de los demás, continuo con la mano extendida, siendo estrechada por el namek que respondió su saludo.

"Tambien es un gusto chico" con una sonrisa respondió su saludo.

"Bueno, todos me conocen, pero yo no los conozco" con tranquilidad espero que todos se presentaran, como si la pelea donde casi se mataron entre ellos nunca sucedió, sin duda se parecía a Goku, fueron los pensamientos de todos los presentes. Unas ves casi todos se presentaron, faltando solo dos personar.

"Hola soy Son Gine, espero que nos llevemos bien" saludo de forma alegre y enérgica, casi saltando de la emoción abrazo al rubio elevándolo en el aire sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo. Una vez se calmo lo soltó, mareado el shinobi se recompuso, al final se paro frente a el una chica de cabellera negra con armadura.

"Soy la princesa de los Saiyajins Vegiti insecto, debo decir que eres fuerte para ser un terrícola, pero aun te falta mucho para siquiera llegarme a los talones" hablaba de forma arrogante, en cuando a las personas presentes no pudieron evitar sentirse insultados.

"Vegiti no seas haci, se amable con nuestro nuevo amigo" regaño Gine a la princesa.

"No me digas que hacer" Amenazo encarando a la hermana de Kakarotto, la chica se atrevía a llamarse haci misma su rival e incluso amiga, y se atrevía decirle que hacer.

"Vamos chicas no se peleen" trato de calmar la situación naruto solo para salir volando producto del golpe que la princesa le dio, volando unos metros callo en el suelo "Oye que te pasa!" levantándose despacio sacudió su ropa.

"Nunca te atrevas a decirme que hacer basura, prepárate para sufrir" hablo en un tono tétrico la saiyajin, cuando Gine quiso intervenir, fue detenida por Piccolo que negó con la cabeza.

"No voy a pelear contigo" dijo naruto seriamente esperando evitar una pelea innecesaria.

"Oh no, no será una pelea, será una masacre" con esas palabras se lanzo contra el rubio, dando un golpe con su puño derecho esperando darle y terminando la pelea rápidamente, pero fue atrapado, el shinobi tomándola por el brazo queriendo estrellarla contra el suelo, pero fallo cuando fue tomado por la muñeca por la saiyajin. "Eso no funcionara idiota" con esas palabras presiono su muñeca hasta el punto de romperla, con dolor naruto soltó el agarre que el tenia sobre su brazo, para que después ella creara una ráfaga de KI que le dio de lleno justo en su torso mandándolo a volar, para que luego caer en el suelo inmóvil. "Patético" dándose vuelta iba a irse cuando unas ráfagas de ire se sintieron, dándose vuelta vio como el terrícola se levantaba.

Pronto un gran brillo surgió de naruto, pronto uso su modo Kurama mas el sennin modo, una ves ganando su transformación y sus heridas completamente curadas levanto la vista haciendo frente a la mujer. Mirándose mutuamente, la saiyajin pronto comenzó a sonreír de forma sanguinaria, estaba emocionada ese poder que el tenia aunque no podía sentirlo sabía que era muy fuerte.

"Ya te dije no quiero pelear, pero si actuaras de esta forma me veré forzado a bajarte los humos, princesita…" al parecer eso solo empeoro las cosas, lanzándose de nuevo, Vegita con su aura del Ki blanco al máximo poder se lanzo contra el rubio, que la espero hasta el último momento, ella lanzando una patada horizontal hacia su cabeza en pleno vuelo, solo para que este le detenga con una sola mano.

"Pero que?!" antes que pudiera hacer algo, fue lanzada por el shinobi hacia el cielo, para que después en un destello dorado apareciera su oponente encima de ella, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con una patada descendente, iso que ella se estrellara contra el suelo creando un gran cráter. Los demás solo miraban en silencio la pelea no queriendo entrometerse, sabiendo que solo Piccolo y Gine eran actualmente los únicos en el planeta ahora que podrían hacerle frente a la mujer saiyajin, naruto cayendo del cielo aterrizo de forma elegante.

"Muy bien te rindes" caminando hacia el cráter se acerco a la mujer caida, para una ves llegar a su lado vio que la mujer se levantaba poco a poco, una ves ella de pie, se miraron en un silencio tenso, "Yo lo siento por el golpe, yo no quiero pelear contra una chica" hablo de forma nerviosa, produciendo que todo el aire serio callera, aunque esto molesto a Vegiti.

"Me estas llamando débil y frágil" y haci fue como Uzumaki Naruto cabo su propia tumba, cometió el error de decir a una mujer guerrera, que no pelearía solo por ser mujer. "Todo un caballero eee?" pronto un aura morada cubrió a la princesa, con los ojos oscurecidos, volvió a atacar al Uzumaki, dando cientos de golpes en tal solo segundos, ninguno logro darle, continuando unos minutos se arto, dando una vuelta de 360º le dio una potente patada horizontal, el Uzumaki cruzo sus brazos frente a el en un intento de bloquear el golpe, el recibió el golpe de lleno haciéndolo retroceder, una ves a una buena distancia, naruto cambio su cara de seriedad por una de dolor mientras sacudía los brazos en un intento de aliviar el dolor.

"Pero que mierda, tus piernas están hechas de acero o que?!" se quejo, ya aliviando un poco el dolor, se puso de nuevo en posición defensiva.

"Crees que por ser hombre eres mejor que una mujer" varias venas se notaban en su frente mostrando su irritación y las mujeres presentes no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo.

"Y eso que tiene que ver, seas mujer o hombre no importa a la hora de pelear, en mi mundo prácticamente eso no tiene importancia, en realidad lo que yo quería decir es que no me gusta pelear haci de la nada, solo porque me lo pides" cuestiono molesto, no solo llegabas y golpeabas en la cara a alguien solo con la excusa de querer pelear, por suerte para el las mujeres presentes tomaron bien su explicación, sabiendo que no era un estúpido machista. Pero esa no calmo aun a Vegiti, aun con deseos de pelear se lanzo de nuevo, pero esta ves se elevo en el aire, en sus manos se formaron dos esferas de KI, con una sonrisa arrogante comenzó a arrogar varias esferas, naruto viendo la situación creo dos rasengas una en cada mano para comenzar a desviar los ataques y mandarlos al cielo, así estallaran sin dañar a nadie, luego del seso del ataque la princesa Saiyan volo contra el shinobi.

"veamos que tan fuerte eres insecto" estando a la par de el intento darle un izquierdaso, pero su muñeca fue atrapada, intento liberarse pero fue en vano, levantando la visto vio la mirada seria de naruto, su capa de Chakra brillaba intensamente igualmente que sus ojos, la mujer no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña, el era demasiado, pronto sintió un raro cosquilleo en su estomago y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pronto cayo inconsciente, pero su caída fue detenida por Naruto que la sostuvo para después acomodarla delicadamente en el suelo.

"Uff no se como Itachi podía hacer esto sin cansarse" tomándose de la cabeza camino hacia el grupo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto sorprendida Gine.

"La atrape en una fuerte ilusión, no soy bueno en hacerlas, pero por suerte ella se distrajo y funciono" explico con un dolor de cabeza, por suerte funciono pero, no sabía si era conveniente hacerlas, le llevaba demasiado tiempo y no podía afectar a las mentes fuertes, por ejemplo el namek con quien peleeo, sería imposible para el ponerlo en un genjutsu.

"Wow quiero pelear contigo!" prácticamente grito Gine, emocionada por pelear.

"Ya basta de esto, prohíbo que peleen en mi casa, solo miren lo que causaron" grito con enojo Bulma, viendo su propiedad, el suelo estaba hecho un desastre, algunos vidrios de su casa se rompieron por las ondas expansivas que produjeron en la pelea.

"Ya, ya, no hay problema iremos a otro lado" antes que siquiera naruto pueda decir algo, fue tomado del cuello de la camiseta por Gine, que lo llevo volando a máxima velocidad, los demás solo vieron como desaparecían en el cielo escuchando los gritos de protesta del rubio.

"Bueno me voy" hablo Piccolo yéndose a entrenar, los demás guerreros también se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Bulma con un suspiro cansado se fue a su hogar debía revisar algunos inventos pendientes.

"Hay ese chico se olvido completamente del entrenamiento" comento roshi, bajando sus hombros, volvió a la mansión para esperar que ellos regresaran.

Volando a por el cielo azul llegaron a una cadena montañosa, lo extraño era que gine volaba con una gran sonrisa dando volteretas y piruetas en el aire, pero eso no era lo raro, sino al rubio que se prendía firmemente de su cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos desde atrás quedando muy cerca uno del otro, quedando en una posición un tanto comprometedora para cualquier persona, pero para sus mentes infantiles no era nada. Cuando de pronto frenaron, quedando suspendido a una gran altura.

"Muy bien estamos en el lugar indicado, este es mi hogar, la gran montaña Paoz" Extendiendo sus brazos mostro su alrededor, naruto aun prendido de la espalda de ella contemplo el lugar, sin duda era hermoso, las montañas, el rio que pasaba atreves de los varios canales, el inmenso bosque que tenía todo tipo de vida vegetal y animal.

"Eee si sin duda es un lugar hermoso, pero podrías bajarme yo no se volar" hablo sujetándose con fuerza de la chica.

"Oh cierto claro, lo siento" una vez en el suelo comenzaron a calentar y estirar los músculos, una vez terminaron tomaron posiciones de pelea, "Muy bien en esta pelea, no quiero que agás lo mismo que con Vegiti, la únicas forma de ganar son dejar inconsciente al oponente o hacer que se rinda" terminando su explicación se lanzo con su aura de Ki al máximo.

Naruto que nunca dejo caer su modo Kurama, lanzándose también contra ella dio un derechazo que fue respondido de la misma manera, creando una gran onda de choque y el hundimiento del lugar donde estaban parados, comenzaron a chocar sus golpes, sus puños chocaban sin fallo entre ellos, pero naruto mostro su superioridad, esquivando un puñetazo de la chica se deslizo por debajo de ella para tomarla de la pierna y arrojarla lejos, aprovechando el momento creo 50 clones con la misma capa de Chakra que el.

La peli negra restableciéndose en el aire miro abajo el pequeño ejército de rubio que la estaban esperando, con una sonrisa emocionada descendió para hacerle frente a los clones, cayendo en el suelo quebrándolo con su caída le dio un golpe a unas de las copias destruyéndolo, pero sintió un golpe en su estomago que le iso retroceder, antes que pudiera hacer algo un fuerte golpe en su mentón lo elevo en el aire, pronto todos los clones se lanzaron contra ella, una lluvia de golpes se produjo sobre ella, desesperada quiso elevarse en el aire pero sintió peso extra en su espalda, volteándose vio a un clon sonriéndole.

"Ahora chicos" con ese grito del clon en su espalda, todos comenzaron a subirse uno sobre otro en su espalda, haciendo que descendiera una ves en el suelo todos los clones se amontonaron subre su espalda.

"¡YA BASTA!" con ese grito una aura de KI rojo la cubrió, en un momento su aura como una llama se levanto hacia en cielo mandando a volar todos las clones, haciéndolos desaparecer a cada uno. **"KAIO-KEN X 10"** ella sufrió un cambio interesante, su musculatura aumento un poco, su cabello se levantaba andando por la brisa, una aura de color rojo la rodeaba, mostraba esfuerzo en su técnica, tal ves no era fácil mantenerla, naruto no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, porque Gine apareció en estallido de velocidad frente a el, bloqueado los golpes con una expresión seria, ella era fuerte casi tanto como Vejiti, pero sentía que ella podía hacer mas mucho mas que esto, continuando bloqueando los golpes vio una apertura que aprovecho, dándole una fuerte patada la hiso derrapar por el suelo dejando una zanja por donde paso, poco a poco ella se levanto.

"Vamos ven con todo lo que tengas!" naruto dejándose llevar por la emoción salto de nuevo contra la chica, que estaba con la mirada gacha con su kaio-ken apenas activo, cuando iba a darle un golpe en el rostro fue detenido con la palma de la mano de Gine para luego tomar su puño con fuerzo, de pronto su aura de KI rojo creció demasiado, ella levanto la mirada poco a poco mostrando una mirada seria, para luego tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Mi turno, ¡ **KAIO-KEN X 20!** " con su técnica al máximo le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al rubio que le saco todo el aire en sus pulmones, sin terminar hay lo tomo del cuello de su ropa para lanzarlo hacia el cielo, volando junto a el comenzó a darle un combo de golpes, puñetazos y patadas le daban al rubio por todo el cuerpo que ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo para defenderse, continuando con su ataque la saiyajin lo tomo por la cabaza para bajar a toda velocidad, "HAAAAAA" con su grito final lo estampo contra un lago cercano, sin detenerse lo llevo asta el fondo, chocando contra el fondo con fuerza creando un cráter de increíble tamaño también haciendo que el agua desapareciera momentáneamente por la onda de choque que produjeron.

(maldición, es fue demasiado) naruto pensó en el fondo del lago entre los escombros marinos, gine viendo que el agua regresaba voló hacia el cielo esperando que su oponente surja de nuevo, una ves el agua volvió a llenar el lago, todo quedo tranquilo.

"Aha, aha, cielos creo que me emocione" tomando respiraciones profundas libero su técnica, esperando que su oponente al menos este consiente, cuando estaba por entrar al lago para buscarlo, el agua comenzó a moverse de manera errática, pronto todo el agua del lago fue nuevamente elevada en los cielos, en el fondo del lugar surgió un zorro titánico dorado de 9 colas con marcas negras en todo su cuerpo, dentro de la cabeza se encontraba naruto mirándola con una sonrisa emocionada.

"Segundo Round" con esa palabras el rubio ataco, el zorro salto hacia el cielo dirigiéndose hacia Gine, que activo de nuevo el Kaio-ken x 20, la criatura dorada lanzo un zarpazo con sus garras, que su oponente apenas pudo esquivar, pero no conto que con su otra pata la golpeara mandándola al suelo, antes de siquiera levantarse tubo que quitarse de donde estaba para evitar ser pisoteada.

(es arriesgado pero es mi único has bajo la manga) "Este es lo máximo que puedo forzar esta técnica, **¡Kaio-ken X 30¡"** forzando su cuerpo al máximo incremento su aura de KI, con un grito de guerra se lanzo contra el zorro, volando a toda velocidad paso su defensa y le dio un golpe de lleno el pecho asiéndolo retroceder, pero antes que pudiera dar otro golpe, varias colas fueron como látigos contra ella, esquivando lo mejor que pudo aguanto unos minutos, hasta que un puño gigante se estrello contra ella. Una ves tomaron su distancia sus miradas llenas de emoción chocaron. "Prepárate este es el más fuerte ataque que he hecho hasta ahora, **KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE…"** tomando la pose para la técnica, su kaio-ken al máximo rodeaba su cuerpo como llamas, un gran brillo comenzó a nacer en sus manos.

"Esa técnica, muy bien muéstrame todo lo que tienes!" con esa palabras el zorro puso sus nueve colas frente a su asico, pronto comenzó a reunir las moléculas negativas y positivas formando una de sus mas poderosos ataques, pronto una esfera morada con negro comenzó a crecer rápidamente hasta ser tan grande como el Zorro, luego de eso se puso en posición como la de un cañón para disparar su ataque. "Espero que puedas hacer frente a esto **BIJU-DAMAAA…"** con rapidez se dirigió contra Gine que también libero su ataque.

" **HAAAAAA!"** Ambos ataques chocaron, pronto comenzó una pelea de voluntades ninguno de los dos daban tregua, Gine en un momento desesperado aumento mas su poder **"¡KAIO-KEN X 40!"** La onda de ki aumento de manera abismal haciendo retroceder la técnica del rubio, pero el tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder, comenzó a empujas con ambas patas de zorro su ataque, haciendo que de nuevo quedando empatados, pero desgraciadamente para naruto el lugar donde estaba parado se destrozo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, el fue llevado por los dos ataques hacia un risco de la montaña y por su ángulo que iba el Kamehameha fue llevado hacia el cielo una ves demasiado alto las dos técnicas explotaron.

(Oh mierda, sabia que hoy no era mi dia) fueron los últimos pensamiento de Naruto antes de ser tragado por la explosión, iluminando el cielo se escucho la titánica explosión en todo el continente, las ráfagas de aire que se crearon prácticamente, arrancaron de raíz a algunos arboles de la cercanía mandándolas lejos del lugar, espantando a toda vida animal de las cercanías e incluso asustando a los pueblos cercanos que sintieron la explosión.

"NARUTOOO!" el grito de Gine interrumpió el silencio del bosque, dándose cuenta de que izo intento volar solo para caer al suelo inmóvil, avía forzado demasiado su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie, dándose vuelta como pudo quedo boca arriba, mirando la nube de humo producida por la explosión, mirando el cielo con una mirada arrepentía pensaba que aria ahora tal ves podría revivirlo, pero antes que pudiera seguir pensando vio como algo desde el cielo caia a toda velocidad "Naruto?..." susurro cansada pronto sintió sus parpados pesados y los cerro, cayendo en el mundo de los sueños.

Ya era de noche en la gran montaña paoz, en el bosque vemos una fogata que están cocinando un jabalí de gran tamaño, alrededor de la fogata avía dos personas una durmiendo y otro sentado tallando madera con un kunai, naruto suspiro sin duda ese ataque fue poderoso casi lo mato, debía agradecer a Kurama por fusionarse con el y aumentar a tal grado su curación, debía admitir que extrañaba al Zorro gruñón, pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo que dejo atrás, sus amigo, sacando de su bolcillo que era para era lo mas importante del mundo, era una guarda pelo dorado con el símbolo de Konoha en el, abriéndolo mostro dos fotografías, una era la foto de su familia.

La foto mostraba a cuatro adultos, dos mujeres y dos hombres, abia un hombre de gran tamaño de cabellera blanca con marcas rojas en su cara, otra era una mujer rubia hermosa bastante dotada con una marca en forma de diamante en su frente, otro era un hombre adulto rubio que llevaba una capa blanca con llamas rojas y por ultimo una hermosa pelirroja de ojos violetas sentada en una silla, mostraba el vientre hinchado mostrando el estar embarazada, eran Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato y Kushina, todas estaban juntos sonriendo a la cámara, los dos mayores parados atrás, y el rubio arrodillas junto a la silla con la mujer embarazada. El no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza, Oba-chan le avía dado el guarda pelo poco después de la pelea contra Pein. Sin duda era una de las cosas más valiosa que tenia, luego mira la otro imagen.

Eran el y Hinata ellos estaban abrasado, bueno en realidad naruto abrasaba a la peli azul por la espalda con una gran sonrisa, mientras la chica estaba con un sonrojo suave en sus mejillas mostrando una tímida pero muy feliz sonrisa, todavía lo recorva, después de llegar a la aldea después de su entrenamiento con jiraiya, hubo un festival en la aldea, por cosas de la vida se cruzo con la joven de ojos perlados, naruto la invito a pasar el día juntos y divertirse, sin duda fue unos de los mejores días de su vida y el queriendo al final del día un recuerdo del momento consiguió que le sacaran una foto a ambos, teniendo una copia cada uno de ese momento especia, en esa misma noche el le prometió que algún día saldrían a una cita. Pero después de eso nunca tuvieron tiempo para hacerlo, todavía se arrepentía por no tomarse el tiempo y llevarla a una cita, sin duda esa arrepentimiento le seguiría hasta la tumba, al menos se dieron su primer beso en la mitad de la guerra. Si todavía lo recordaba muy bien.

 **Flasback:**

La guerra estaba en su momento culminante los Zetsu estaban en todas partes, atacando sin parar, en el medio del clímax estaban Neji y Hinata matando a la mayor cantidad de los clones planta que podía, ellos estaban exhaustos no podían seguir así, descuidándose Neji fue atrapado por unos de los clones que comenzó a robarle su chakra, pero sorprendentemente la cabeza del Zetsu blanco cayó al suelo, Neji volteando la mirada vio a su prima con una Kunai en mano mostrando que fue ella quien mato al enemigo.

"Gracias Hinata-sama" levantándose se recompuso poniéndose en posición defensiva.

"De nada Neji-nee" hablo poniéndose de espalda contra espalda con su primo, ellos continuaron combatiendo contra sus enemigos, cuando pensaron que todo termino, vieron a una gran onda masiva de clones Zetsu, fácilmente eran miles, en su grupo de ataque solo quedaban algunos cientos de shinobis estaban en una gran desventaja, los seres blancos corrieron hacia ellos, cuando estaban por chocar ambos bandos vieron un gigantes sapo cayendo sobre el ejército enemigo, encima del sapo bajaron muchas copias del shinobi que los avía salvado, pronto la Hyuga reconoció al recién llegado, " NARUTO-KUN" grito con emoción.

"Muy bien, todos no se rindan ahora, ¡tenemos una guerra que ganar!" con su grito motivo a todos los shinobis presentes a continuar, después de ganar esta batalla armaron sus campamentos, en el medio avía una gran fogata donde todos se reunían a descansar y comenzar a planear cual seria su siguiente movimiento, en unas de los troncos alrededor de la fogata vemos al Uzumaki comiendo unas barras de proteínas, como extrañaba su ramen, pero estaban en el medio de una guerra no podía podían tomarse ese lujo. En ese momento vio a Hinata que se acercaba a el, tragando sus comida se paro para saludarla.

"Hola Hinata-chan"

"Hola Naruto-kun" devolvió el saludo mientras jugaba con sus dedos agachando la mirada.

"Ven siéntate, tenemos mucho de que hablar" sentándose oferto a su lado sentarse a la chica, que acepto con gusto, una vez sentados comenzaron a hablar de cómo les ha ido asta ahora, y de paso relajarse un poco.

"Naruto-kun-n te-e puedo hacer una pregunta-a" hablo mientras tenía su mirada fija al suelo, junto con sus piernas que temblaban como gelatina, naruto mientras tanto estaba asando malvaviscos que logro conseguir de chouji, tranquilamente continuo asándolos mientras asentía con la cabeza, "Bueno tu ya has tenido tu-u ya-a s-sabes eee primer-r beso-o" pregunto completamente roja, tratando de no desmallarse.

"Oh si, e tenido algunos, pero ninguno fue exactamente por amor sino por ciertas situaciones." Aclaro mirando el fuego haciendo memoria de las chicas con quien tuvo su primer beso fue Isaribi si su memoria no le fallaba _**(Aca aclaro algo, los besos con Sasuke nunca pasaron en esta versión de mi historia)**_

"Oh ya veo" un aura violeta de depresión la cubrió sabiendo que su enamorado ya dio su primer beso, pero todo eso se fue cuando el rubio le ofreció varios malvavisco con su característica sonrisa, aceptándolo comieron en silencio.

"Y tu hinata-chan?" pregunto ya terminando de comer y comenzando a tallar madera con un Kunai.

"EEE b-bueno yo yo nunca-a alcance a dárselo a alguien, pero espero pronto poder dárselo" continuaron hablando hasta que ya llegaba la media noche.

"Bueno Hinata-cha, te veré después, por cierto toma" del pedazo de madera que estaba tallando, aunque naruto no lo demuestre era bueno tallando madera, izo una pequeña figura de 20 cm de la chica hyuga bastante detallada y muy bien hecha, la joven de ojos perlados la tomo como si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo.

"Gracias yo también tengo algo para ti" hablando sin tartamudear se acerco al Uzumaki para darle un tierno beso en los labios, separándose se miraron mutuamente, naruto no lo creía tocándose los labios miro sorprendido a Hinata, que ella dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se desmallo, antes de que tocara el suelo fue tomada por el rubio que la llevo hacia su carpa para que descansara, una ves la dejo hay se fue del campamento con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, si al parecer le gusto su regalo dado por la hyuga.

 **Fin de Flasback:**

Mirando lo que avía tallado vio a su querida Hinata, pero se sorprendió al ver que gotas de agua caían sobre su creación, levantando la vista pensó que estaba lloviendo pero en realidad se dio cuenta de que eran lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas sin control, si el estaba llorando, bajando la mirada vio de nuevo las fotos y la pequeña figura de madera.

"Lo que daría por verte otra vez…" susurro para si mismo.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto una pequeña voz a su lado, volteando la mirada vio que era Gine que tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro, ella al bajar la mirada vio las fotos y la figura de madera "Ellos son tu familia?" pregunto de nuevo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Si, estoy bien" secándose las lagrimas con los manos le dio las cosas a su acompañante. "Y si ellos son mi familia y la chica es una muy buena amiga" volvió a hablar mientras sacaba al jabalí del fuego para comenzar a cortarlo e hacer brochetas con la carne.

"Es muy bonita, y como se llaman todos ellos?"

"La chica es Hinata, en cuanto a los demás, la mujer peli roja es mi madre, el rubio arrodillado en mi padre, la mujer rubia es Oba-chan, y el tipo de cabello blanco es ero-sennin" terminando de nombrarlos le ofreció una varilla de carne de jabalí, que ella con gusto acepto no sin antes devolverle sus pertenencias, para que este las guardara. Sentándose una a la par del otro continuaron comiendo en un silencio cómodo.

"Cmo se efto curodo" trato de comenzar a hablar Gine, si no fuera porque tenía la boca llena de comida impidiendo entender lo que ella decía.

"Primero traga y después habla" respondió mientras comía con tranquilidad, sin duda la chica era una mujer físicamente, pero su comportamiento le recorvaba a un niño, sin duda era especial y tierno al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento, quise decir como es que estoy curada por la técnica que use apenas si podría levantarme, pero me siento excelente, acaso me diste una semilla del ermitaño" pregunto mientras seguía comiendo.

"No, yo te cure" con calma levanto su mano derecha mostrando un redondo blanco que parecía una luna, "Yo tengo el poder de curar heridas que pueden ser incluso mortales, no se que tanto daño puedo reparar, pero es muy útil"

Quedo mirando su marca recordando como después de sufrir el estallido de la bijudama y el kamehame, caía del cielo en un estado moribundo, una ves me estrelle contra el suelo vio como mi marca volvió y me curo poco a poco, después de eso se sentía muy cansado, después de ir a buscar a Gine la cure, solo para caer inconsciente, no sabía cómo pero de alguna forma el estar en riego de muerte iso que su marca volviera, tal vez podría incluso usar de nuevo el modo Ashura, después de unas horas me desperté para casar algo y comer. Una ves recordó lo que paso se levanto ya habiendo terminando de comer para comenzar a juntar ramas y hacer dos camas improvisadas.

"Wow eso es increíble" poder curarse y curar a los demás sin duda era genial, levantándose comenzó a estirarse para luego bostezar, ya era tarde y estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando, viendo que su nuevo amigo estaba acomodándose en su cama improvisada mirando la fogata decidió acostarse a su lado. "Buenas noches" sin mas comienza a roncar, naruto no puedo evitar sonreír la chica era tierna, acomodándose boca arriba miro las estrellas perdido en sus pensamientos, pronto sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, viendo a su lado vio a Gine abrasándolo dormida, sin darle mucha importancia cerro los ojos durmiéndose.

Amaneciendo entre las montañas vemos a los animales de la zona comenzaban a despertarse, en el inmenso bosque vemos a un niño de que tal ves sea de 9 años, vestía ropa de campo, llevaba el cabello oscuro corto llegando hasta su nuca, a la par de el venia un dragón mas grande que el chico, que volaba tranquilamente a su lado, ellos iban explorando la montaña a paso tranquilo, buscando un hogar para su amigo dragón, ya que su madre le avía dicho que no podía tenerlo en casa.

"Vamos amigo conozco un valle cerca que sin duda será un gran lugar para vivir" hablo gohan mientras despego al cielo buscando el lugar que avía mencionado, junto a su amigo escamoso surcaron los cielos, pronto vieron humo saliendo de una parte del bosque, acercándose lentamente vieron que era una fogata que ya estaba extinguiendo, también avia carne de animal cocinada a la par del fuego, pero la comida no duro mucho ya que fue devorada por el dragón, mirando a su alrededor encontró algo inusual.

"Tía?" pregunto extrañado ya que su tía Gine, estaba durmiendo en el suelo junto a un joven rubio abrazados como si nada del mundo les molestara, acercándose comenzó a mover el hombro a la hermana de su padre en un intento de despertarla. "Tia despierta" pronto tuvo que saltar hacia atrás cuando un Kunai paso cerca de su cabeza.

"¿Qué haces niño?" pregunto naruto serio mientras se levantaba despacio sin despertar a Gine, parándose hiso frente al mocoso que interrumpió su sueño, pero rápidamente se calmo viendo que solo estaba mirando preocupado a la joven durmiente, "Disculpa por el arranque de ira, niño no soy una persona de mañana" se disculpo sinceramente mientras estiraba sus músculos para despertarse un poco.

"Uhm si no hay problema señor, soy Son Gohan, ¿puedo saber su nombre?" pregunto con mucha educación, sin duda el niño tenía modales, avía sido educado bien.

"Un gusto gohan soy Uzumaki Naruto, y dime que hace un niño con su mascota en el medio del bosque?" pregunto viendo como el dragón mascota estaba devorando las sobras de anoche, sin duda era un animal curioso pero no era lo mas raro que ha visto en su vida.

"Pues estaba buscándole un hogar para el, ya que mi mama no quiere que lo tenga en casa, Señor Naruto le puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Por qué usted estaba durmiendo con mi tia en el medio del bosque?"

"Ah eso pues ayer vine con ella para una pelea amistosa, pero las cosas se salieron de control" hablo de forma nerviosa viendo que casi destruyeron el bosque montañoso con su pelea.

"Fueron ustedes, y yo que pensaba que mi tia estaba entrenando sola ya que solo sentí su presencia" respondió incrédulo que alguien pudiera hacerle frente a su tia ya que era la segunda más fuerte de los guerreros Z _**(Recuerden que todavía Vegeta ni Vegiti son todavía parte de los Guerreros Z)**_

"Sin duda fue una gran pelea" una ves terminando de decir eso, se hacerco a Gine se encontraba durmiendo boca arriba con baba corriendo por su boca, con una mano se encontraba rascando su estomago y la otra usaba como apoyo para su cabeza. Sin duda era una posición rara para una mujer dormir en esa posición, sin embargo para naruto solo pudo sonreír por lo que veía, inclinándose a su lado sacudió su hombro despertándola.

"Buenos días" hablo sin ganas mientras ella se levantaba, bostezando comenzó a estirarse inconscientemente le dio todo un espectáculo a Naruto de su figura femenina, para que después ella se diera vuelta para mirarlo, con su cabello suelto que ondeando por el viento, pronto sus miradas chocaron y el Uzumaki quedo observando esos ojos oscuros como la misma noche.

(Wow recién me dio cuenta de lo hermosa que es) rápidamente desvió la mirada con nerviosismo para comenzar a juntar sus cosas en especial guardo con cuidado el guardapelo, mirando un momento la figura de madera que izo, la guardo también en su bolcillo. "Bien creo que es hora de volver" preparándose se levanto.

"Oh claro…" antes que pensara en otra cosa, se acerco asu pequeño sobrino cerca de ella "Gohan mi pequeño sobrino que haces aquí, sabes que Milk te va a matar si te alejas demasiado de casa verdad" hablo con preocupación mientras acariciaba el cabello del infante, mientras tanto el rubio quedo mirando a gohan, eran en realidad familia, tenían cierto parecido, pero entonces Gine debía tener un hermano, haciendo memoria recordó que Bulma le hablo de el su nombre era Goku.

"Bueno me escape antes que ella despertara, creo que ya debería volver" dándose vuelta comenzó retirarse siendo seguido por su lagartija voladora.

"Espera iremos contigo, además ya es hora de desayunar, segura que milk ya a comenzado ha hacer el desayuno, vamos Naruto iremos a desayunar" tomando de la mano al chico rubio volaron por los cielos, siendo seguido por su sobrino.

Volando unos momentos llegaron a una casa modesta en la cima de unas de las montañas, aterrizando gine se acerco a la puerta pero antes de siquiera poder abrirla la mandaron a volar por los aires ya que del otro lado abrieron la puerta, saliendo de la casa salió una mujer hermosa de cabellera negra que tenia recogido su cabello en un bollo, usaba ropa común junto con un delantal, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la cara furiosa que tenia.

"GOHAN" pasando junto a naruto a toda velocidad sin siquiera mirarlo, llego hasta su hijo para tomarlo por los hombros y levantar la abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar con lagrimas en forma de cascada cayendo por su rostro, "Donde estabas? Sabes lo preocupada que estuve" pero rápidamente cambio de actitud dejando al niño en suelo y comenzar a darle un sermón "Sabes que no debes irte, haci que vamos a desayunar para que después puedas continuar con tus estudios si algún dia quieres ser un gran investigador," antes de que pudiera seguir hablando vio un joven rubio con ropa destrozada parecida a su esposo, el estaba parado a la par de su puerta junto a una Gine que se encontraba sacudiendo su ropa.

"Sabes milk haci no se reciben las visitas" una ves terminando de sacudirse entro a la casa sin el mayor cuidado del mundo. Pero naruto quedo donde estaba, una ves milk estaba por preguntarle al joven quien era y que hacia aquí, el rubio izo una reverencia.

"Mucho gusto señora Son, déjeme presentarme soy Uzumaki Naruto, un amigo de Gine y el nuevo alumno de Muten roshi" una vez presentándose observo a la mujer que lo miraba con seriedad, el no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado sin duda esta mujer tenia cierto parecido a su madre, tal vez no sean las personas más fuerte del mundo, pero sabían cómo intimidar a la gente con solo su mirada.

"Mucho gusto también, Soy Milk, madre de este pequeño, pero ven pasa no seas tímido" cambiando su actitud en 360º, ahora con una actitud más alegre invito al joven pasar. (por fin Gine encontró un posible novio, por su apariencia parece un rebelde, pero mostro que es educado, si muevo bien los hilos podría hacer que por fin Gine forme su propia vida e incluso familia, pero no te lo dejare fácil joven, debo ver si eres el indicado para ser mi Cuñado) con esos pensamientos puso en movimiento su plan. Llevándolo del brazo entraron a su casa.

La casa era acogedora, tenía algunas fotos colgadas en las paredes, bien decorada bastante colorida y viva, fuego en la chimenea con una olla puesta calentando el agua, una vez adentro lo invito a sentarse en la mesa, gohan también tomo asiento a su lado, esperando el desayuno pacientemente, la señora Son se retiro para después volver pronto con una muda de ropa en manos.

"Gohan podrías ir a buscar mas leña para la caldera por favor" le pidió a su hijo, que estaba por levantarse cuando fue detenido por una mano en su hombro.

"Descuide yo lo haré" levantándose se fue afuera por la madera.

"Bien es servicial, un punto para el" moviendo la cabeza en aceptación, y gohan solo lo miraba su madre con confusión por lo que dijo.

El shinobi estaba cortando un árbol en un movimiento rápido con su kunai, para después lanzar el tronco recién cortado al aire, saltando en el aire a la par del árbol cortado, izo varios movimientos de corte, para después caer, junto a el cayeron los trozos de leños ya cortados, con una sonrisa satisfecha los tomo y regreso al hogar Son.

Entrando por la puerta vio al niño salir volando junto a su dragón, esa lo extraño tal vez tenía que ir a la escuela quien sabe, acercándose a la chimenea dejo las maderas, volteando la mirada a la mesa vio una gran cantidad de alimento ahí, panqueques, tocino con huevos fritos, bolas de arroz y una gran cantidad de cosas más, sin duda la mujer era rápida a la hora de cocinar.

"Bueno mi hijo ya comió, el fue a la ciudad a comprar unos libros, ve a bañarte tenemos mucho de qué hablar" antes que alguien mas hiciera algo fueron interrumpidos.

"Milk ya no hay toallas en el baño"

Apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina entro Gine, ella estaba completamente desnuda mostrando sin vergüenza su cuerpo, tenía el cabello mojado pegado al cuerpo, gotas de agua se resbalaban por todo su cuerpo tonificado y firme por el entrenamiento. En cuanto naruto solo pudo mirar con un sonrojo en cara por tal vista, pero no queriendo que lo tachen como un pervertido mirón se dio vuelta mirando la pared, mientras tanto milk en un sutil movimiento quito el mantel de la mesa sin siquiera mover de su lugar la comida que se encontraba sobre ella.

"CUANTAS VESES TE HE DICHO QUE NO SALGAS DEL BAÑO DESNUDA" cubriéndola con el mantel la empujo fuera de la cocina, una ves la llevo a su habitación cerró la puerta detrás de ellas, una vez adentro milk le tendió una toalla limpia y ropa, "¿Qué haces?" pregunto seria.

"Pues quería una toalla" hablo con inocencia mientras se secaba el cabello, una vez hecho eso comenzó a vestirse, pero una vez tenía su ropa interior puesta vio que la ropa que iba a ponerse no era la típica que usaba, "Que es esto? Donde esta mi ropa" la ropa que la mujer le dio era un vestido simple, como a los que bulma le gustaba usar, pero a Gine no le gusto ni un poco.

"muy bien escúchame ese chico que vino puede ser tu oportunidad"

"Oportunidad de que?" ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

"De tener un esposo y formar tu familia" ante ese pensamiento Milk no pudo evitar chillar de la emoción, su Cuñada por fin tendría alguien en su vida.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto curiosa, en su mente se formo la vida de cómo seria si estuviera con Naruto de esposo, podrían pelear y entrenar juntos volviéndose mas fuerte por toda sus vidas, si sin duda Gine compartía las características de su hermano, tal ves ella podría ser más inteligente, pero en cuanto a su inocencia e ingenuidad ella llevaba la delantera. "¿Seria como un compañero de entrenamiento para toda la vida no?" pregunto emocionada.

"EEE si pues claro que si, ¿qué me dices quieres intentarlo?" pregunto ilusionada.

"Si hagámoslo" saltando de la emoción escucho los consejos de su amiga.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba en la ventana de la cocina dando de comer a una ardillas que se abian acercado a la casa, el comenzó a preguntarse por las chicas tardaban tanto, pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las mujeres que volvieron a la cocina, pero esta ves se quedo observando con atención a Gine.

"Hola Naruto-kun" saludo con calma la mujer saiyan que con tranquilidad se sentó en la mesa, el rubio también tomo asiento, discretamente la esposa de Goku se retiro, para darles espacio. Ambos comenzaron a comer despacio en un silencio cómodo, aunque Gine comía como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras naruto comía tranquilamente. "Y dime naruto-kun que aras ahora" después de ya arrasar con toda la comida dejando una pila de platos sucios quiso comenzar una charla.

"Pues esta tarde ire a buscar al maestro Roshi para continuar mi entrenamiento, en ese tiempo luego de entrenar ire cuando convoquen al dragón que cumple deseos, para ver si puedo volver a mi mundo" con su explicación terminada comenzó a levantar los platos y ponerlos en el fregadero para comenzar a lavar los platos y ollas utilizados para hacer el desayuno.

Sin saber el se perdió la mirada triste de Gine, que agacho la mirada, por su cabeza pasaban los pensamientos de que si el se iba, tal vez nunca regrese. Tal ves todo esto era un error, no tenia que encariñarse con él, seguro se iria y los olvidaría.

"Entiendo espero que puedas volver a tu hogar…"

"Si eso espero, también encontrare la forma de volver aquí tambien ya que hice amigos en este lugar y no esperes que los olvide tan fácilmente" con esas palabras termino su conversación, gine solo mira su espalda esperanzada, llegaría a ese punto de volver por ellos, no puedo evitar emocionarse, después de un rato naruto termino de lavar las cosas, se seco las manos para después comenzar a salir "Bueno fue genial desayunar, dile a la señora Son que estuvo delicioso y que vendré a visitarlos, fue bueno venir contigo a este lugar me divertí mucho, nos vemos Gine-chan…" con esas palabras salió de la casa. Para luego comenzar a correr a toda velocidad a la corporación Capsula.

De vuelta en la casa Son vemos a Gine sentada todavía sentada viendo a la nada con un sonrisa en la cara, de repente fue abordada por Milk que esta emocionada por escuchar la conversación que tuvieron, naruto continuo corriendo al lugar, unas horas después de correr llego a su destino.

Una vez hay se dio cuenta que ya era pasando el medio dia, entrando a la propiedad vio al maestro sentado en una silla en el patio leyendo su revista para adulto. Una ves cerca llamo la atención del maestro que sonrió al verlo. Dejando su revista se acerco a naruto.

"Muy bien que bueno que estas aquí, ven tenemos que buscar por lo que vinimos en un principio" caminando hacia la mansión, caminaron hasta encontrar el laboratorio de la corporación, una ves ahí encontraron a Bulma y padre trabajando con algo en una mesa. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la estrada de sus visitantes, bulma con una sonrisa dejo de trabajar para tomar una caja cerca de ella y se las acerco a ellos.

"Bueno muchachos aquí esta su pedido costo hacerlo pero fue posible" caminando por su hogar los tres llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser un bunker subterráneo, una ves hay la joven científica saco una brazaletes de metal, con lo parecían ser tobilleras y por ultimo un chaleco, tenia un diseño raro eran negros con marcas azules, fácilmente los brazaletes le cubrirían todo el antebrazo, en cuando las tobilleras también abarcando la parte baja de la pierna _**(Imagínense los brazaletes y tobilleras que llevaba Broly, acepto por el chaleco que es parecido a los Chunnin del mundo de naruto, todos son de color oscuro con rayas azules)**_ "Estas maravillas son lo que encargaste roshi, me las arregle para hacer que el peso de estas maravillas sea programable, me costó pero pude amplificar la gravedad de este equipamiento, el límite de peso en de 100 toneladas, si soy una genio, adelante pruébatelas, y te preocupes por romperlas ya que son de un metal muy rara e increíblemente resistente " emocionada le dio los artículos al rubio que la miro con duda, construir algo haci de delicado y en pleno funcionamiento, encogiéndose de hombros se los puso, una ves puesto se dio cuenta que prácticamente no pesaban nada. "Tome este es el control" entregándole en control al maestro, pero este sin esperar lo puso a un 5 % de su capacidad, provocando que el rubio callera duramente al suelo, incluso el suelo de metal solido se hundió unos milímetros por el peso que llevaba el rubio..

"Maldición! No puedo levantarme" forzando su cuerpo al máximo apenas si pudo levantarse, forzándose mas pudo ponerse completamente de pie, su maestro lo miro con seriedad.

"Muy bien este será el comienzo del peso que llevaras desde ahora, volveremos en 2 semanas para cuando llamen las esferas hasta entonces, tienes estrictamente prohibido utilizar chakra, debemos fortalecer tu cuerpo para que comiences a utilizar el KI, ahora procuraremos dar la vuelta el mundo en ese lapso de tiempo sin detenernos solo lo aremos para nuestras necesidades o dormir al menos 4 horas" con esas palabras comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero aun naruto estaba parado sin poder dar un paso, bulma vio la situación preocupara era demasiado para el, Vegiti entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad a 200 G, pero al menos ella tenía al KI que le respalde Naruto no, pero antes que pueda interceder vio al Uzumaki levantarse poco a poco, para caminar despacio hacia la salida.

"Nos vemos en dos semanas Bulma" se despidió el shinobi caminando detrás del maestro, una vez salió continuo caminando hasta la salida. Yendo hacia la calle vio al maestro esperando con un arnés unido a una casa rodante que extrañamente flotaba.

"Muy bien este en una casa flotante, uniré este arnés a ti así podre seguirte de una forma mas cómoda y también llevo todo lo necesario, bien continuemos" acercándose le puso el arnes, una vez hecho eso se subió al techo de casa flotante. "Bueno cuando quieras"

"Muy bien es hora" tratando de ir en trote ligero fue avanzando poco a poco, por cada paso de daba se sentía vibrar la tierra por el peso que cargaba, los peatones se apartaron del camino del joven rubio incrédulos por lo que veían. Pasando las horas naruto fue tomando impulso y acostumbrándose al peso que llevaba, pero apenas si podía correr, tropezando callo al suelo de rodillas, el estaba sudando a mares intento levantarse de nuevo pero cayo.

"Esto es todo lo que tienes…" parandoce como pudo volteo la mirada viendo al maestro tortuga que estaba sentado sobre la casa foltante mirándolo con seriedad, "Debes esforzarte mas, crees que las peleas que tuviste aquí demuestra que eres fuerte no, yo hace ya hace muchos años atrás pensé que era insuperable, pero vi como enemigos se alzaban contra mis seres queridos y yo no pude hacer nada, incluso en mi intento desesperada de ganar sacrifique mi vida, solo para saber que fue en vano, recuerda naruto _No importa que tan fuerte seas siempre abra alguien mas fuerte que tu, por eso debes dar tu máximo y superar tu limite_ , haci podrás superar a aquellos que quieran dañar a tus seres queridos… tu familia…" una ves termino su consejo guardo silencio, naruto quedo pensando un momento, para luego apuntar su puño al anciano y sonreír.

"jaja anciano tu sin duda no conoces a Uzumaki Naruto, no me importa que enemigos vengan seas quienes sean los matare si se atrevan a atacar a mis amigos" terminando esas palabras con un grito de esfuerzo comenso a correr a su máxima velocidad, corriendo a 30 Km por hora, "NO, YO PUEDO MAS QUE ESTO, VAMOSSSS!" Con su grito final, corrió aumentando tres veces la velocidad que iva, roshi tubo que sostenerse para no caer, el anciano no pudo evitar sonreír sin duda este chico tenía muchas sorpresas.

 **Y bueno aquí termina el capitulo 4, bueno e visto que a muchos les gusto esta historia, debo agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta ya que yo siempre quise hacer una historia de estos dos grandes animes.**

 **Bueno basta de cursilerías, la saga de los androides comenzara tal ves en el ca ya que por los personajes de otros animes que agregare en esta historia para formar parte del harem, tal ves quiero dedicarle un cap a cada encuentro para aclarar como terminaron hay y como serán su encuentro con naruto. Por ahora la lista del harem va haci:**

 **Gine (Dragon ball Z).**

 **Lanch (Dragon ball Z)**

 **Vegiti (Dragon ball Z).**

 **Bulma (Dragon ball Z).**

 **Fem Nº 17 (Dragon ball Z).**

 **Nº 18.**

 **Fem Broly (Dragon ball Z)**

 **Por ahora las posibles 4 que están a votación:**

 **Rias (High school DxD) 7**

 **Juvia loxar (Fairy Tail) 6**

 **Koneko (High school DxD) 6**

 **Boa Hancock (** **One Piece) 6**

 **Mikasa (Shingeki no Kyojin) 5**

 **Saeko Busujima** **(H.S.T.D) 5**

 **Akeno (High school DxD) 6**

 **Erza Scarlet.(Fairy Tail) 5**

 **Ikaros (** **Sora No Otoshinomo) 5**

 **Kuroka (High school DxD) 5**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) 3**

 **Mirajane Strauss (** **Fairy Tail) 3**

 **Tsikiumi (Sekirei)** **2**

 **Nami** **(One piece) 2**

 **Nico Robin (One Piece) 2**

 **Asia (High school DxD) 2**

 **Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) 1**

 **Musubi (Sekirei) 0**

 **La votación seguirá asta la siguiente semana, después de eso quedara fija y tal ves ya no agregue mas chicas ya que seria demasiado, además no quiero poner demasiados personajes para que después no tengan protagonismo ni lugar en la historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy bien aquí comienza el cap 5, y uff seguimos con mas comentarios gracias por el apoyo gente en verdad gracias, y bueno hoy cierro el Harem así que vean los resultados en el final de este cap. Ojo en este capítulo abra varias sorpresas, sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos que pueda haber.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o kurama hablando.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 5:**

Era ya medio día, en un gran prado verde con algunos árboles en la zona, solo se podía escuchar el viento que soplaba tranquilamente, pero todo eso fue interrumpido cuando grades estruendos se escucharon, en el area se veía varias ondas de choque en todas partes, enfocando mejor la vista vemos a un Roshi en su máxima forma _**(osea musculoso)**_ entablándose en una batalla de golpes con un Naruto que mostraba su máximo esfuerzo queriendo seguirle el paso a su maestro, si el rubio adivinara diría que iban solo a una decima parte de la velocidad con la que peleo contra Gine, si llevar esos pesos le restringía demasiado los movimientos.

Ya avían pasado 13 días desde que comenzaron su entrenamiento, debía decir que fue unos de los entrenamientos más exigentes que ha tenido en su vida, avía tardado 4 días caminar normalmente con el peso que llevaba, pero a la hora de pelear le costaba, incluso pelear contra el maestro tortuga era imposible, ya que podía ver sus movimientos pero sus movimientos en respuesta eran demasiado lentos, mas al tener restringido el uso de Chakra solo complico las cosas, actualmente llevaba 5 toneladas encima ósea el 5 % de la capacidad de el amplificador de gravedad.

"No te distraigas!" con ese grito roshi le conecto un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo volar una metros antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo creando un cráter por solo una caída de algunos metro, rodando por el suelo evadió que el pisotón que el anciano iba darle, levantándose se puso en guardia, sin esperar su oponente se lanzo de nuevo, pasaron las horas mientras continuaron golpeándose sin piedad, después de mirarse un rato dejaron sus poses de pelea para descansar, o en el caso de naruto caer como un saco de arena en el suelo respirando con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento, su estado era malo lo que alguna ves fue ropa deportiva solo quedaban arrapos, el estaba transpirando sin control sin duda estaba exausto, "Muy bien, ya te acostumbras a un estilo de pelea, ahora depende de ti perfeccionarlo, aguantaste 4 horas en una pelea sin parar con todo ese peso encima, estoy impresionado, descansa un rato en breve comenzaremos a practicar el uso del KI" una vez explico eso vio al Uzumaki que levantaba el puño en forma de asegurarle que lo avía escuchado.

Una vez el tiempo cumplido vemos a ambos frente a frente en el prado, era una suerte que Roshi consiguiera unas Senzu antes del viaje osino el viejo no soportaría el ritmo que llevaban.

"Bueno ahora que sigue" pregunto emocionado el shinobi, ya quería hacer todo los que sus nuevos amigos podían hacer.

"Si, ya cálmate, escucha tú tienes una situación especial ya que tienes que saber diferenciar entre tus dos energías y saber cómo usarlas por separado, ya que no creo que sea buena idea usar las dos energías al mismo tiempo, incluso dudo que tu cuerpo lo soporte, pero dejando eso de lado continuemos, ahora siéntate y siente una energía mas simple pero también más poderosa" Naruto siguiendo sus instrucciones comenzó a meditar.

En su interior podía sentir la energía que alguna vez fue de Kurama fusionada con la suya, buscando mas lo sintió, era una energía ciertamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado pero podía lidiar con ella, concentrándose mas intento forzar esa energía para utilizarla, roshi vio con interés como el chico meditaba unos minutos, para que después un aura amarrilla lo cubriera como un llama.

"Listo" informo mientras se levantaba sintiéndose ciertamente diferente y curioso por el color de su aura que concordaba con su capa de Chakra.

"Muy bien, ahora viene lo más difícil, dale forma a esa energía, como estos" colocando sus manos cerca de la otra creó un esfera de KI, unas ves mostrándola la disipo. "Tu turno"

"Ok" poniendo sus manos en la misma posición comenzó a concentrarse, despacio un brillo pequeño azul nació en sus manos, el no pudo evitar emocionarse, pero perdiendo la concentración se desvaneció la energía.

"Es un avance, ahora practica mientras preparo algo para comer" yéndose a la casa rodante comenzó a preparar algo para comer, mientras tanto naruto comenzó a seguir intentando, pasando una hora ya comenzó a crear esferas de ki, con esfuerzo pero aun haci estables, suspirando continuo.

"Esto es basura, sin duda no es como entrenar como cuando escalaba los arboles" pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza, el solo forzaba su ki salir para luego mantenerlo en sus manos, que tal si lo mantenía en constante flujo como el Chakra, con esa idea coloco de nuevo sus manos, pronto una esfera de energía creció y creció, teniendo que levantar sus manos sobre el continuo mandando energía hasta hacer una del tamaño de una casa pequeña, con una sonrisa satisfecha la disperso, ahora solo debía hacerlo en pequeñas cantidades y lanzarlas, viendo una roca a la lejanía, creo una esfera del tamaño de una rasengan para luego lanzarla.

"NO, NARUTO ESPERA" pero la advertencia de Roshi llego tarde, el ataque tuvo contacto con la pequeña montaña provocando una gran explosión, que mando a ambos a volar, después del percance ambos se levantaron mirando como quedo el paisaje ya desolado, "Estas loco! Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, pudiste haber hecho mucho mas que esto, el KI es tal vez la energía con mayor rango de destrucción que existe y tu juegas con ella" levantándose se sacudió su ropa, por suerte la casa rodante no fue alcanzado por la explosión.

"Lo siento, yo solo quería apresurar las cosas" se levanto mientras miraba con arrepentimiento lo que izo, suspirando se levanto para luego volver a la su hogar temporal.

"Si como sea, que no se vuelva a repetir" caminando detrás de su nuevo alumno, fueron a comer, una vez hay comieron y durmieron unas horas.

Levantándose al anochecer continuaron con su camino, naruto seguía corriendo sin parar, pero esta ves corría a una impresionante velocidad de 200 Km por hora, desde que comenzó con su entrenamiento sus características físicas aumentaron por los cielos, el solo lograría esto velocidad con su modo Sannin activado. Corriendo por el prado llego a al mar sin detenerse salto al agua para continuar corriendo, a la velocidad que iba no tuvo problemas en correr sobre el agua, pasando las horas llegaron a tierra firme, continuando se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad donde vivía Bulma.

Cuando corría por los bosques cerca del lugar tuvo que esquivar una ráfaga de KI morada, soltándose del arnés tomo el tráiler para que este no se destruyera una vez lo puso a salvo miro a ver quién fue el que la ataco, observando el cielo se encontró con la Saiyajin con armadura que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Por fin te dignas en aparecer eee" hablo mientras descendía hasta quedar frente a el.

Naruto solo la miro con seriedad pero por dentro (OH mierda, esto va a terminar muy mal) pero antes que pudiera hacer nada fue tomado por el cuello de su camisa para ponerse cara a cara con ella, que seguía con su mirada arrogante.

"Tu ahora me perteneces, desde ahora te declara como mi concubino de crianzo, sin duda tu me darás descendientes fuertes" antes que pudiera decir algo ella la beso. En esa extraña escena llego alguien que naruto desconocía por completo. Era como la versión masculina de la chica que lo estaba besando.

"Así que este es de quien tanto hablabas, no le veo nada especial, pero es tu decisión quedártelo no me interesa" hablo vegeta acercándose al rubio que parecía aturdido. "Por la cara de idiota que tienes veo que no extiendes nada, a nosotros los Saiyajin nos atrae el poder, pero esta aplica mas en las mujeres ya que buscan tener a alguien fuerte para tener descendientes mas poderosos, sinceramente a mi me importa poco el poder de la mujer con quien termine, pero mi hermana pues piensa diferente" termino su explicación con una sonrisa burlona, viendo la situación del insecto terrícola.

"Como el tonto de mi hermano lo explico haci funciona para nosotros los Saiyajin somos una raza guerrera que no tienen tiempo que perder, no somos como los de este planeta y su raro termino llamado amor, ahora ven conmigo insecto" tomándolo del brazo comenzó a jalarlo solo para que este safe de su agarre.

"Wow Wow espera eres hermosa y todo, pero yo ya tengo a alguien" retrocedió nervioso mientras veía a la chica acercarse con la mirada oscurecida.

"No te pregunte ahora ven conmigo" volvió a decir mientras este se acercaba, quedando los dos a solo milímetros de distancia, Vegeta solo pudo observar con diversión, nunca le niegues algo a una mujer Saiyajin porque podría ser lo último que agás, pensaba el príncipe. Y naruto sin saber que decir solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"¿Y si no quiero?" pregunto con rebeldía no estaba dispuesto a cumplir las demandas de una princesita, solo porque ella lo decía no significaba que lo haría. Bueno la respuesta de Vegiti fue levantar la mano creando una esfera de Ki morada apuntando directamente a su rostro, nervioso por el repentino arranque de ella intento retroceder solo para ver como esta le sostenía la muñeca con su otra mano "Bueno-o c-cuando lo pones de esa manera yo…" sin saber que hacer solo oro para que algo los interrumpiera.

"¿Oigan que están haciendo?" llegando de la nada hablo Gine que acababa de llegar y vio a su amiga sostener la muñeca de naruto, curiosa se acerco, Vegeta ya perdiendo el interés se fue volando de nuevo a la corporación capsula. Y naruto viendo que la princesa saiyan se distrajo se zafo de su agarre corrió hacia el tráiler lo levanta sobre sus hombros y correr con el a donde se dirigió Vegeta.

"¿Eee?" dándose cuenta de que se le escapo, su ira fue contra gine que miro hacia donde huyo el Uzumaki, enojada lo dejo pasar por esta vez y voló detrás de su presa, gine continuo mirando todo con confusión.

"Acaso dije algo malo" decepcionada voló despacio hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Bulma estaba emocionada por fin podrían usar de nuevo las esferas del dragón, todos los Namek estaban reunidos afuera de la mansión ya preparados para poder pedir tener un nuevo hogar, estaban todos reunidos, pero se dio cuenta que Gine se fue volando diciendo que sentía la presencia de Roshi y uno que no conocía, dejando ese de lado espero que todos vinieran, pronto se escucharon varias pisadas que se sentía desde donde estaba ella, mirando de donde provenía vio a naruto corriendo hacia ellos cargando un tráiler, dejando caer el tráiler vio que se puso a la par de Vegeta que estaba tranquilamente apoyado en una pared.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu hermana?" le pregunto jadeando al tipo que recién conoció que era el hermano de la se auto-proclamaba la madre de sus futuros hijos, Vegeta simplemente miro con desinteres al mocoso recién llegado.

"Ya te lo dije insecto, las cosas para los saiyans no son las mismas que para los humanos, ahora vete me molestas" lo corrió como si fuera un perro, y para el rubio que ya estaba cansado no tenía ganas de pelear en este momento, caminando a la casa rodante vio al maestro salir tranquilamente con un periódico bajo el hombro mientras bostezaba.

"Buenos días niño"

"Buenos días, buenos días, vete al carajo anciano estabas dormido, sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar" recrimino mientas se tragaba su ira, no podía descontrolarse, volteando la mirada vio a todos reunidos, tal vez iban a "¿Dime anciano ya es hora?" el maestro lo miro extrañado para luego entender.

"Si ven conmigo" caminaron entre la multitud de los namek, vio a casi todos lo que conoció estos últimos semanas, entre ellos Gohan y Krillin junto a un pequeño namek, también estaban con todos los que peleo alguna vez desde que llego, pero dejando eso de lado se puso a la par de Bulma, que se encontraba animada viendo 7 esferas de color naranja de gran tamaño cada una tenia cierta cantidad de estrellas dentro de ellas.

"Bueno es hora…" el pequeño namek comenzó a hablar en un idioma extraño, de pronto todo comenzó.

El cielo de la nada se oscureció, las esferas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, de pronto de las esferas salió un rayo dorado que ascendió hacia el cielo, ese mismo rayo comenzó a tomar forma y extenderse por todo el cielo, rápidamente comenzó a tomar forma humanoide cruzado con dragón sin duda era gigantesco, despacio el dragón comenzó a hablar.

" **Díganme su deseo no importa lo que sea yo lo cumpliré, mientras esté al alcance de mi poder, tienen tres deseos que pedir…"** hablo con una voz gruesa y clara, sin duda naruto estaba incrédulo nunca imagino que vería algo haci en su vida, el vio como el pequeño namek se puso en frente del dragon para al parecer pedir su deseo, hablando nuevamente con su idioma, sintió una presencia nueva en su espalda, volteándose vio a un tipo de cabello negro que llevaba un traje de entrenamiento naranja.

"Si se lo que piensas, lo que pidió fue que revivieran a un amigo nuestro el se llama Yamcha" hablo roshi mientras continuaba mirándolo asombrado sin duda era algo fantástico, pero se dio cuenta que muchos lo miraban, el pequeño niño verde se acerco a el.

"Me hablaron de tu problema dime tu deseo y lo traduciré por ti así se concederá lo que quieres" con esas palabras lo llevo frente al dragon gigante.

"Pide, pide que me devuelva a mi mundo por favor" esperanzado pidió su deseo, el pequeño comenzó a hablar en su idioma, sabiendo que el momento se acercaba se dio vuelta para despedirse de todos y prometerles que volvería, pero.

" **No puedo cumplir ese tipo de deseo, está fuera de mi poder hacer eso ya que el humano que pides que devuelva a su hogar vive en otro universo y tiempo, pide otro y será concedido…"** naruto sintió que un rayo lo atravesaba su única oportunidad de volver, la única forma y no se podía, algo dentro de el se quebró y su ira desbordo.

"COMO QUE NO PUEDES, ERES UN MALDITO DRAGON QUE CUMPLE DESEOS, TIENES QUE HACERLO CUMPLE EL MALDITO DESEO, QUIERO QUE ME DEVUELVAS A MI HOGAR…" cayendo de rodillas comenzó a golpear en suelo con enojo, "Por favor, mis amigos, mi familia y Hinata-chan…" ya susurrando las palabras continuo de rodillas con su frente pegada al suelo ya liberando algunas lagrimas, casi todos a su alrededor lo miraron con tristeza "Pase por una guerra vi morir a mis camaradas frente a mis ojos, pelee sin parar durante días, caminando entre cadáveres de la alianza de shinobis que murieron en batalla contra una gran amenaza, aunque sabíamos que era imposible que ganemos peleamos de todas formas, mi sueño era ser líder de mi pueblo para poder protegerlos de cualquiera que se atreva a siquiera dañarlos, velar por ellos para que nada malo pase y la mujer que amo me esperan alla… por favor…solo quiero volver a casa.." después de esas palabras casi todos se sintieron tocados por sus palabras, tan joven y por todo lo que tubo que pasar, solo vegeta se mantenía estoico en su lugar ya que no le interesaba el mocoso rubio.

" **Lo siento no puedo cumplir tu deseo…"** con esas palabras hubo un silencio sepulcral, naruto solo se levanto donde estaba y camino sin dirección, pero lo que casi nadie se dio cuenta fue del brillo momentáneo de los ojos rojos de Porunga **(cuando el momento llegue podrás tener lo que tanto deseas)** después de esos pensamientos el continuo hablando **"Muy bien solo queda un deseo pídanlo o si no me retirare…"** nadie le dio importancia a la falta de un deseo, estaban demasiados consternados por las palabras del rubio, pero el gran patriarca que vio el brillo en los ojos del dragón, sonrió tal vez el chico podría volver a su hogar después de todo, caminando hacia el dragón pidió su deseo, pronto todos los namek desaparecieron a excepción de piccolo, Bulma al ver que el rubio se iba esta por seguirlo pero fue detenido por Roshi que negó con la cabeza.

"Debemos darle espacio, tiene mucho que pensar"

Naruto camino sin rumbo pasando por la ciudad, el tiempo jugándole una mala pasada comenzó a llover con fuerza, el sin darle importancia siguió caminando, camino y camino, al darse cuenta ya estaba en los bosques cercanos, se sentando en un troco cercano a él, mirando el cielo comenzó a pensar que aria, tal vez podría encontrar otra manera de volver, pero y si no podía volver que aria.

Mini Flas back:

 **"Recuerda naruto tu nunca te rendiste sin importar la situación que te encontraras, nunca bajaste la cabeza en rendición te levantaste y peleaste, sin importar que tan fuerte era tu oponente tu peleabas con todo lo que tenias sin miedo y con la fe de que ganarías sin importar nada, solo para salvar a tus seres queridos…"**

 **"…pero tu cualidad mas importante es incluso el cambiar el corazón mas oscuro perdido en un camino que parecería no tener retorno y poder cambiar a las personas para convertirlos en tus aliados ese a sido tu mayor poder, nunca cambies mi querido amigo, ve Naruto vive una larga y feliz vida"**

 **Fin de mini Flas back:**

El levantando la vista contemplo el cielo que llovía sin parar, mientras recordaba las palabras de su amigo, tal vez, solo podía comenzar de nuevo.

"Naruto eres tu?" pregunto una pequeña vos femenina, el movió lentamente la mirada para ver a una chica de cabellera oscura, ella traía consigo un paraguas, un impermeable amarillo y unas botas de barro.

"Lanch…" susurro rápidamente ella se acerco para ponerse a su lado y poner sobre el también el paraguas, tomándolo de la mano ella comenzó a guiarlo por un camino de vuelta a la ciudad, quien diría que su caminata bajo la lluvia se encontraría con su nuevo amigo.

Una ves en la ciudad lo llevo a su departamento, según le dijo la empresa le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en esta ciudad que ellas tranquilamente acepto, caminando un rato llegaron a su hogar, entrando guio al Uzumaki y lo sentó en un sillón en la sala de estar, sacudiendo sus paraguas y quitándose su capa amarillo junto con sus botas fue a buscar una toalla. Teniendo en manos la toalla se acerco a el para comenzar a secarlo, el seguía con la mirada vacía mirando hacia una ventana donde la lluvia caía con fuerza.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupada sin saber que decir, este no era el chico que conoció se veía tan abatido. Pronto el quito la mirada de la ventana para mirarla fijamente.

"Dime si alguien querido para ti desaparece ¿Cómo te sentirías?" cuestiono él.

"Bueno yo estaría muy preocupada, ya que él estaría quien sabe dónde, tal vez le pudo haber pasado algo malo, pero también existe la posibilidad que donde allá ido haya hecho nuevos amigos e incluso le baya mucho mejor que donde esteba" explico indecisa ya que nunca se imagino la pregunta que le aria.

"Y tú no querías que este de nuevo a tu lado"

"Por supuesto que sí, pero sería egoísta de mi parte querer eso, siempre un amigo debe querer que le baya lo mejor posible a otro, incluso si eso conlleva que ya no esté a tu lado" terminando de secarlo se fue a buscar ropa limpia, nada especial solo una camisera grande blanca con unos pantalones oscuros, avía veces que enviaban cosas que no tenían dirección así que lo que sobraba ellos se lo quedaban y la chica termino con ropa para dormir de hombre, fue una suerte que no lo haya tirado.

"Gracias por decírmelo Lanch-chan" ellas simplemente sonrió con su típica inocencia para ir a la cocina, un poco aliviado tomo la ropa para cambiarse, después de eso volvió a la sala ya cambiado, ya estaba anocheciendo quien sabe cuánto tiempo camino por las calles bajo la lluvia.

"Quieres quedarte hasta que pare la lluvia al menos, tengo palomitas y unas películas que alquilo hoy" Ofreció nerviosa ya que era la primera ves en su vida que un hombre se quedaba en la misma habitación con ella a solas.

"Si me encantaría" Ambos se sentaron tranquilamente a la par del otro en un sillón viendo la televisión las horas pasaron, ahora ambos se encontraban durmiendo, la chica usando de almohada al rubio, este ya despertando se quedo un tiempo observando el rostro de la hermosa mujer unos minutos disfrutando de la paz que los rodeaba.

"Muy bien es hora de levantarse" quitándosela lentamente encima de él sin despertarla se fue hacia la cocina de la casa, revisando la cocina vio todo lo que necesitaba, rápidamente comenzó a preparar un buen desayuno.

Lanch sintió la falta de calor a su lado y se despertó poco a poco, rápidamente se dio cuenta que naruto ya no estaba a su lado, mirando por la ventana vio a que ya amaneció, olfateando el aire sintió un olor celestial, caminado con los ojos cerrados llego al lugar de donde provenía, vio a su invitado cocinando al parecer su desayuno sentándose en la mesa espero.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días" se saludaron mutuamente, el coloco sobre la mesa unos jockeys con miel que liberan un aroma delicioso junto con unos vasos de jugo de naranja, poniendo dos platos sobre la mesa comenzaron a desayunar.

"WOW esto esta delicioso Naruto-kun" siguió comiendo con rapides pero sin perder sus modales, el rubio solo sonrió con alegría, el tubo que aprender a cocinar desde una edad temprana, y ahora con el tiempo que llevo cosinando solo mejoro su habilidad.

"Gracias, dime tienes tiempo libre"

"Si tengo el dia libre ¿porque?"

"Bueno te quiero presentar a unos amigos" ofreció con tranquilidad.

"Si claro suena divertido"

"Bueno después de eso debo buscar un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo" hablo rascándose la barbilla con confusión de cómo lo lograria. Lanch estaba insegura de lo que estaba por decir pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que si lo hiciera.

"Bueno si quieres podrías quedarte aquí, tengo una habitación extra haci que no le veo el problema" respondió tímidamente mientras miraba el suelo.

"Estas seguro, ya sebes apenas me conoces y no quisiera incomodarte"

"NONONO por supuesto que puedes no me vendría mal algo de compañía"

"Bueno pues gracias lo haré, eee que tal si vamos a donde me estoy quedando actualmente para avisar donde me quedare" la mujer simplemente movió la cabeza en aceptación, ya ambos saliendo de casa fueron a la corporación capsula.

Una vez hay encontró a todos reunidos en el patio de la mansión, ellos tenían una mirada preocupada por no decir aterrada, acercándose a todos ellos vio a Vegiti que estaba prácticamente temblando junto con todos los demás, concentrándose comenzó a sentir varias presencias provenientes del cielo, por suerte el maestro le enseño como hacerlo, pero pronto sintió dos poderes muy poderosos superando a los que estaban aquí ahora mismo.

"¿Quiénes son?" pregunto sacando de su trance a todos.

"E-e-es Freezer-r es un ser muy poderoso el cual nos enfrentamos hace casi un año, el viene hacia aquí junto con otra presencia aun mayor, no puede ser y Goku era el único que podría hacerle frente ahora mismo" se lamento Piccolo con enojo que se sentía tan inútil en esta situación,

"Freezer" repitió el nombre de ese sujeto, debía ser muy fuerte para que aterrara a todos los guerreros con quienes a peleado, "Lanch por favor quédate aquí yo iré a hacerlos frente mientras Goku vuelve siento otra presencia muy lejana viviendo también tal vez sea el" vio a la mujer asentar con la cabeza, después de eso corrió a toda velocidad casi como un flas hacia donde iba a aterrizar la nave, recién se dio cuenta que la gravedad aumentada en el equipamiento que llevaba se desvaneció por completo, eso explicaba porque no se hundió en el piso de la casa de la mujer peli azul, tal ves el maestro lo desactivo ayer al llegar a la corporación capsula.

Los demás solo lo miraron con incredulidad, pero sin esperar también fueron volando siendo gine la que cargaba a Bulma ya que ella exigió ir, los que quedaron fueron solo los padres de la peli celeste junto con el maestro Roshi y Lanch, que miraban el horizonte donde volaron sus amigos con preocupación.

La nave ya avía aterrizado en un desierto montañoso, las compuertas superiores se abrieron con lentitud para que cientos de soldados de diferentes especies todas con armaduras salieran volando de la nave, una vez todos afuera se arrodillaron frente a una gran compuerta lateral donde dos seres salieron una siendo pequeño comparado con el otro que tenía un tamaño de al menos 4 metros.

"Valla, valla lindo planeta sin duda tendrá un gran precio en el mercado, no lo destruyas demasiado freezer" hablo el alienígena de mayor tamaño en un tono tranquilo mirando a su alrededor, sin duda el planeta era valioso, buena atmosfera, y por las imágenes que vieron desde el espacio tenían buena vegetación, y la fuerza de gravedad sin duda era débil, mayor valor para las especies más débiles.

"Como digas padre" respondió desinteresa el alíen mas pequeño que era mitad robot, sin duda extraño. Pero antes que pudieran hacer nada un humano llego frente a ellos que los miraba con curiosidad. "Valla pero miren tenemos a nuestro primer anfitrión que viene a recibirnos que honor" hablo con burla mientras sus soldados reían con burla por su nuevo visitante.

"Asi que tu eres el temible Freezer, yo solo veo a un alienígena mitad refrigerador un tanto irónico por tu nombre, que decepcionante" respondió con al misma burla, pronto todo el mundo cayo, con barias venas en su frente el emperador del universo respiro aire calmándose recuperando su sonrisa arrogante volvió a hablar.

"Pero miren nada mas un comediante, bueno aquel que lo mate le daré uno de mis mejores planetas, después de eso quiero que maten a todos los humanos a los alrededores y los traigan aquí como un regalo de bienvenida para el saiyajin Son Goku cuando vuelva" hablaba con crueldad, todos sus súbitos solo gritaban en jubilo descuerdo con su emperador, mientras tanto naruto vio esto con la mirado oscurecida, luego todos los soldados se lanzaron contra su oponente con un grito de guerra.

"Debemos ayudarlo" hablo Gine entre las montañas escondidos, pero antes que pudiera salir a ayudar al rubio fue detenida por Piccolo, que negó con la cabeza y apunto donde estaban peleando. Todos observaron cómo antes de que los primeros atacantes si quieran pudieran tocar al rubio este desapareció en un destello de velocidad, los 40 soldados mas cercanos se mantuvieron quietos para luego caer muertos sin más, los restantes 120 soldados quedaron atónitos ante tremenda demostración, naruto estaba parado en el medio del lugar con un kunai en mano.

"Yo normalmente no estoy a favor de matar pero ustedes no merecen vivir" levantando al mirada arrojo su kunai a máxima velocidad atravesando a 5 soldados en sus puntos vitales matándolos al instante, después de eso corrió haci el ejercito que respondieron del mismo modo, una vez rodeados de ellos comenzó a atacar, dando un derechazo golpeo el pecho de unos de sus oponentes casi atravesándolo matándolo ya que ese golpe le destruyo los órganos internos, esquivando con movimientos rápidos dio una patada a la cabezo de otro soldado rompiéndole el cuello, continuo durante un minuto matando sin piedad a todos los soldados que estaban en su camino, parado en el medio de esa masacre vio los cuerpos tirados a su alrededor, pero tuvo que saltar cuando una esfera de ki morado impacto donde estaba parado, como resultado borrando los cuerpos de sus oponentes sin piedad.

"Debo reconocer eres poderoso, pero ahora veo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo" desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad, apareciendo a la par del rubio y lo mando a volar con un golpe fuerte de parte de su cola, que lo mando a volar apareciendo nuevamente frente el en pleno vuelo le dio un combo de golpes con todos sus extremidades, tomándolo de la ropa lo envió al cielo para lanzar varias laser de KI que atravesaban su cuerpo sin piedad, cayendo al suelo naruto se levanto poco a poco con varios heridas en su cuerpo producto de los ataques "Donde esta esa sonrisa ganadora mocoso, sin duda eres una pérdida de tiempo, mejor termino con tu sufri…" antes que pudiera continuar, recibió un poderoso golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar contra una montaña atravesándola mandándolo a aterrizar junto a su padre que vio todo con tranquilidad. Naruto ahora mismo estaba en su modo kurama activado junto con el sennin modo, pero luego de eso cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

"Es hora de mostrarte mi verdadero poder, ustedes no saldrán aquí con vida" abriendo nuevamente los ojos avían cambiado ahora eran amarrillos brillantes con una cruz como pupila, sus marcas en las mejillas seguían siendo negras y gruesas, ahora la forma de la capa de chakra es la de un abrigo corto, con un traje oscuro de cuerpo completo que llega a los nudillos y por sus piernas, parando justo arriba de sus botas de combate, las cuales también adoptan el color del Chakra, Además posee un circulo claro en el estómago donde se encuentra su sello, así como magatamas doradas alrededor del cuello. En la parte posterior de su capa poseía marcas oscuras, era como un circulo dentro de otro sobre nueve magatamas, por otro lado su piel no es cubierta por el chakra por lo que no brilla quedando lo único de el sin cambios. "Te presento el Modo Ashura infeliz" con esa palabras voló contra su oponente que recién se levantaba que con rápidamente se recompuso para atacarlo también.

Mientras tanto los espectadores estaban incrédulos por la nueva transformación de su amigo que era increíble, con ese cambio era capaz de pelear a la par con el tirano, ambos estaban en el cielo golpeándose sin piedad, pero naruto mostraba su superioridad en la pelea.

"Maldita basura solo muere" apuntando de nuevo su mano lanzo su laser mortal, que naruto con aburrimiento lo golpeo desviándolo sin esfuerzo, enfurecido intento volver a atacar, pero el shinobi apareció a su lado sosteniendo su brazo mecánico.

"No eres nada" con esas palabras frías apretó tanto su agarre que destruyo el brazo mecánico de su oponente, tomándolo por el cuello sus miradas chocaron, "Me asegurare de matarte de una ves por todas" golpeándolo en el estomago lo mando lejos estrellándolo contra el suelo creando un gran crater.

"¿Per-r-o quien te cre-es que-e e-eres?" tratando de pararse fracaso, cuando por fin se recupero lo sintió, barias barras negras se clavaron en su cuerpo causándole un dolor indescriptible.

"Yo nunca hubiera hecho esto en el pasado, pero viendo quien eres y por lo que has hecho, no mereces vivir" acercándose a paso lento lo tomo del cuello obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos "Que te reconstruyan ahora bastardo, **Biju-dama"** formando una esfera morada oscura en su mano la incrusto en el estomago de su oponente mandándolo a volar para que luego estallara dejando un inmenso cráter y polvo de lo que alguna vez fue Freezer el emperador del universo. Despacio se dio vuelta para mirar al padre del recién fallecido, "Tú sigues" caminando hacia el se detuvo al escuchar sus risas.

"Crees que por solo matar al mas débil de mis hijos huiría de miedo, créeme yo te are sentir miedo" con esa palabras borro su sonrisa para cruzarse de brazos y comenzar a gritar con esfuerzo, el KI a su alrededor tomo un aura morada mientras extrañamente comenzaba a cambiar de forma, comenzaron a crecerle mas cuernos en su cráneo que se alargaba mientras aumentaba de tamaño, terminando su transformación miro de nuevo al shinobi que lo miraba incrédulo "Crees que eras el único con transformaciones niño jeje" terminado de reir se lanzo a una velocidad segadora contra el, el Uzumaki sin miedo se lanzo contra el demonio del frio.

Mientras tanto los guerreros Z observaron con incredulidad, el padre de freezer también podía transformarse era inaudito, "NO PUEDE SER TIENE EL MISMO PODER QUE MI PAPA!" grito con miedo gohan, los demás a su alrededor solo miraron impotentes la pelea entre ambos combatientes, si naruto era derrotado no habría nadie quien le aga frente a ese monstruo.

"Ahhh vamos esto es todo" grito en su segunda forma, dando un combo de puñetazos exitosos derribo al uzumaki contra el suelo, aun sin terminar comenzó a dar una ráfaga de Ki provocando que el cráter donde aterrizo el shinobi creciera y creciera. Aterrizando voló de nuevo contra su oponente que se encontraba parado en el medio del cráter con la mirada gacha, lanzando una patada directo a su cabeza esta fue detenida en seco por el rubio, "Que mierda?!" Antes de que pudiera continuar, recibió varios golpes en el cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder, componiéndose vio la sonrisa de ese maldito mocoso mirándolo con humor, con sorpresa vio como las heridas de su oponente su curaban con velocidad.

"Eres fuerte… pero no lo suficiente" formando dos báculos uno en cada mano, se lanzo de nuevo contra su oponente, con rapidez comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, el rey Cold no podía defenderse el niño era muy fuerte, desapareciendo sus armas lo tomo por la cola para comenzar a girar sobre a su eje lanzándolo en el aire para que después callera de nuevo hacia el, viendo que se aproximaba tomo todas las Goudo-dama creando un bate, esperando el momento lo golpeo con fuerza en el estomago, el demonio del frio sintió que casi lo partía a la mitad con ese golpe volando se estrello contra unas montañas quedando enterrado en el lugar. Naruto voló hasta quedar por encima del lugar donde este aterrizo, "Vamos sal se que eso no te mato" no tubo que esperar mucho ya que el montruo creo una onda de KI quitando sobre el todas las rocas acumuladas, extrañamente el al principio lo miro con odio para después comenzar a reir.

"Solo dos sujetos han podido hacer que me lleven a usar mi última transformación, prepárate para morir" con esas palabras comenzó a brillar, una ves el brillo desapareció vio a su oponente pero esta ves tuvo un cambio mas drástico si los comparaba con sus anteriores apariencias, se parecía a su hijo pero más grande, era completamente gris perdió toda armadura y cuernos, mostrando un cuerpo hecho para la velocidad. "Sabes mocoso podrías ser mi mano derecha, que te parece riqueza, poder y la gloria de ser un gobernante, ¿Qué me dices?" hablo extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa arrogante.

"No me interesa asociarme con tipo raro de sexo dudoso con fetiche de nudista, enserio viejo ponte pantalones" hablo de forma burlesca, pero en realidad no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, el poder de ese tipo aumento demasiado.

"Pero que tonto eres mocoso entonces muere" con eso desapareció para aparecer de nuevo frente al rubio que bloqueo el codazo dirigido a su estomago, sin esperar intercambiaron golpes sin parar, tomando distancia se mandaron un derechazo mutuamente que dieron en sus caras mandándolos lejos uno del otro, Cold estableciéndose en el aire apunto sus diez dedos a su oponente para arrojar pequeñas pero mortales esferas de KI desde las punta de sus dedos, naruto haciendo aparecer de nuevo su báculo comenzó a desviarlos sin problema, cesando sus ataques corrieron de nuevo uno contra otro, chocando sus manos comenzó una pelea de fuerza, el suelo bajos sus pies se quebró y poco a poco comenzando a hundirse por la fuerza de presión, al verse igualados naruto pateo con ambos pies la cara del rey haciéndolo retroceder, creando dos manos masivas de chakra lo aplasto entre sus palmas, pero con sorpresa vio como estas se separaban mostrando a Cold mirándolo con ira.

"Valla sin duda eres resistente" desapareciendo las manos de energía, se enfrentaron de nuevo en una pelea de golpes donde naruto dando su máximo esfuerzo lograba someter a su oponente, tomando de unos de los brazos comenzó a golpearlo barias veces con su otro brazo en el estomago en el último golpe le dio un gancho ascendente mandándolo a volar, tenía que terminar esta pelea ahora ya se estaba cansando.

"TU…COMO TE ATREVES… TE VOY A MATAR MOCOSOOO!" con ese grito se levanto para tomar de una posición de ataque comenzó a gritar en esfuerzo, de pronto su tamaño aumento y su musculara creció de una manera exagerada, las venas en todo su cuerpo resaltaban por el esfuerzo que ponía, una ves terminado su cambio levanto la mirada viendo al Uzumaki con seriedad "100 %" con esas palabras lo cubrió su aura de KI morado escuro, volando contra el shinobi que no pudo reaccionar ante el golpe en la cara que lo iso retroceder, aturdido intento componerse solo para sentir un poderoso golpe en su estomago que le quito todo el aire en sus pulmones obligándolo a caer de rodillas.

Pero el demonio del hielo todavía no terminaba tomándolo del cabello lo levanto hasta quedar frente a frente, sonriendo con arrogancia comenzó a golpearlo con violencia ya sea a patadas o con su cola, cansándose de golpearlo apunto su dedo a su cabeza, un pequeño brillo morado nació en su dedo para luego comenzar a crecer y listo para matarlo.

"Ma-ald-i-icion-n" apenas pudiendo pronunciar esas palabras vio su inminente muerte, pronto el tiempo se detuvo para el, pero una hoja de espada obligo a cold a soltar al rubio y tomar distancia de el, viendo a su salvador o debería decir salvadora, era una joven de cabello corto de color morado claro, sus ojos son de color azules suaves, llevaba una chaqueta de jin abierta mostrando llevar a bajo de ella una remera corta oscura apretada resaltando sus pechos copa C, llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos también oscuros junto con unas botas de batalla puntiagudos, por ultimo ella cargaba una espada de doble filo medieval.

Ella levantando la espada hiso frente al demonio de hielo, naruto detrás de ella se levanto ya con sus heridas completamente curadas, pero su modo ashura seguía activado, parandoce a la par de la joven la miro antes de hacer frente a su enemigo.

"Te vi pelear sin duda eres poderos, ni siquiera yo le podría hacer frente" hablo nerviosa para luego tomar aire y calmarse, de pronto su cabello se elevo en el aire y cambio a rubio, sus ojos también cambiaron a ser celestes acua, el shinobi solo lo miro sorprendido por el cambio, "Después te explicare todo, pero por ahora derrotemos a este monstruo" naruto solo pudo aceptar en silencio.

"Va solo mas basura que viene a morir, pero ese cambio se parece a lo que mi hijo me describió es un super saiyajin, veremos que tan fuerte es en realidad" con una sonrisa se lanzo de nuevo contra sus oponentes, los dos preparándose se pusieron en guardia, una ves frente a frente cold lanzo un derechazo a naruto y con su cola un golpe directo a la cara de la chica, bloqueando los golpes contraatacaron, la rubia de la espada daba estocadas con sus espada que eran esquivadas con facilidad, pero el demonio del frio tubo que agacharse para evitar ser golpeado por el báculo del rubio, elevándose en el aire comenzó la pelea, el rey cold tubo que retroceder ya que ambos no daban tregua seguían atacando sin piedad, atrapando ambas cabezas en un movimiento rápido los estrello contra ellos mismos, tomándolos por el cuello a ambos los lanzo contra el suelo haciendo que se estrellen dejando grandes cráteres, "Ya basta de juegos" levantando su dedo en el aire comenzó a crear una pequeña esfera morada que comenzó a creses en una manera desmesurada.

"Maldito, al demonio tal ves me mate pero al menos te iras conmigo" naruto levantándose comenzó a aumentar al máximo su modo ashura desde que lo obtuvo nunca lo entreno ese fue su error, concentrándose saco mas chakra de su interior haciendo que su aura dorada creciera mas y mas, lo que hacía era peligroso ya que su cuerpo tal ves no soporte el poder y termine matándose haci mismo, la saiyan vio todo con sorpresa ya que nunca vio algo parecido.

"No importas lo que agás morirás junto con tu patético planeta" con esas palabras mando su ataque que era al menos del tamaño de un edificio de 10 pisos, una vez su ataque toco el suelo el iba a dirigirse al espacio para escapar de la explosión, podía sobrevivir en el espacio pero estar tan cerca de la explosión de un planeta sería peligroso, pero se dio cuenta que su ataque comenzó a moverse de nuevo hacia el.

Mizugi levanto la mirada para ver a al rubio sosteniendo el ataque frente a ella, el poco a poco comenzó a caminar con el ataque en manos para después saltar y patearlo en dirección de su oponente que por poco lo golpea, observándolo bien sintió su aura se sentía tan cálida y brillante era una sanción increíble que le hacía sentir paz y protegida, pero sacudiendo esos pensamientos tomo de nuevo su espada esto todavía no avía terminado.

"Esto se termina ahora" naruto terminando de decir eso se lanzo volando contra el rey cold que lo esperaba, sus puños chocaron creando una gran onda expansiva que creo ráfagas de aire, dándose combos de golpes nuevamente ambos se atacaban sin parar.

"Como es posible que tengas el mismo poder que yo, yo soy el mas fuerte del universo" encendiendo su aura de KI de nuevo, le intento dar un golpe pero este atrapo su muñeca sin esfuerzo.

"E visto como desde que comenzaste a usar el 100% al principio tenias un gran poder pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo, ahora no eres nada" pateándolo hacia el aire creó un resen-shuriken combinada con una bijudama, el demonio del frio se recompuso en el aire pero al levantar la vista vio a su oponente cara a cara con el, "Vete al infierno donde perteneces" con fuerza le incrusto su ataque en el estomago mandándolo por el cielo hasta el punto de casi llegar a pasar la atmosfera para que este estallara.

"NOOOO" con ese último grito fue desintegrado por el ataque, naruto estaba flotando en cielo mirando como su ataque iluminaba el cielo para luego desaparecer, con una sonrisa cansada su modo ashura desapareció, comenzó a caer en picada desde el cielo, ya no tenía fuerzas para siquiera intentar algo, o si la caída el dolería y mucho, chocando contra el suelo creó un cráter de 100 m cuadrados y 50 de profundidad, lo último que vio fue a la chica de la espada.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto a la nada la hermosa joven al chico al pareces de su edad que se encontraba inconsciente, levantándolo sobre su hombro llevándolo donde estaban los demás guerreros z, todos ellos volaron también en la dirección donde naruto avía caído, las primeras en llegar fueron las mujeres saiyans con los demás siguiéndolos y bulma siendo llevada por Gohan.

"¿Quién eres? Y dime como un saiyajin impuro llego a ser un Super saiyanjin, responde" hablo vegeta acercándose a la joven que bajo a naruto poniéndolo en el suelo suavemente.

"Eso no importa ahora, Goku llegara dentro de 2 horas, vamos síganme al lugar donde impactara" tomando de nuevo al rubio lo cargo, recibiendo malas miradas de las mujeres saiyan.

"Oye suéltalo insecto es mio" Vegiti sacándolo de los brasos de la joven peli violeta que la miraba confundida, todo al rubio inconsiendo para apretarlo contra su cuerpo "Valla, valla ahora quien que cuida eee naruto" con una sonrisa arrogante llevo al rubio sobre su hombro para llevarlo a su habitación en la corporación capsula y engendrar a su descendencia, pero no conto que Gine tomara al shinobi y lo pusiera sobre su espalda.

"Vamos naruto-kun ya quiero presentarte a mi hermano y luego iremos a entrenar" emocionada llevo a un naruto nockeado en su espalda, pero fue abordado por la princesa Saiyan, todo esto fue visto por la joven misteriosa que no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero sacudiendo la cabeza cabezo dijo que la siguieran.

Volando unos minutos llegaron al lugar, sentándose saco una capsula para hacer aparecer unos mini refrigerador sacando bebidas comenzaba a repartirlas entre los guerreros que aceptaron con duda, luego de una hora por fín el rubio despertó, el despertando levantando la vista y vio la cara sonriente de gine que estaba sentada, sosteniendo la cabeza del uzumaki en sus muslos usándolos como almohada.

"Hola gine-chan" saludo un poco adolorido, tal ves sano sus heridas pero las secuelas y el dolor aun estaban ahí, disfrutando la paz del momento mientras la saiyan acariciaba su cabello pero ambos tuvieron que moverse del lugar cuando una esfera de KI estallo donde estaban descansando, volteando la mirada vieron a una rabiosa princesa mirándola con ojos asesinos a Gine.

"! Que te dije, el es mío, búscate el tuyo" grito mientras aparecía a la par de naruto tomándolo de la ropa para apegarlo a ella y comenzar a acariciar la cabeza del uzumaki como si fuera su mascota. Esto no le gusto al Uzumaki ya que el no le pertenecía a nadie, pero aun se sentía débil.

"Bien Vegiti suéltalo" ordeno su hermano el cual ella a regañadientes acepto "Tengo muchas preguntas insecto, ¿Cómo venciste a Freezer y su padre? Y ¿Qué es ese extraño brillo me recuerda un poco a la transformación de un Súper saiyajin? Y la ultima ¿eres un humano, o si no lo eres muy pocas especies de otros mundos tienen transformaciones tan drásticas como la tuya" termino vegeta curioso por los últimos acontecimientos, pero por dentro su furia desborda lo que acababa de ver era inaudito un super saiyajin que ni siquiera parecía ser siquiera de su raza, y otro al parecer terrícola que supuestamente venia de otro universo por lo que según escucho, superaban sus poderes era inaceptable el era Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin, el debía ser elmas poderoso del universo. Si vegeta esta muy furioso, pero el entrenaría y les demostraría a todos quien era el.

"Bien vegeta cierto, creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo…" el comenzó a explicar como obtuvo su poder, le conto sobre los bijus, los jinchinrukis y todo, los demás al principio lo miraron con duda pero bebía creer en se palabra, quien diría que seres de energía se podían encerrar dentro de personas para mantenerlo encarcelados, para después usar esa misma energía del que ellos mismo encerraban.

"Interesante, se paresa al Mafuba" comento piccolo pensativo por el dato, después de eso se quedaron a un tiempo más sentados esperado, después de un tiempo vieron una nave que caía del cielo era muy pequeña a comparación a la de freezer, una ves aterrizo salió Son Goku con una cara de confusión.

"Eee que hacen todos aquí" pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue abordado por el abrazo de su hermana e hijo, y los gritos de alegría de sus amigos, solo Vegeta, piccolo, vegiti, naruto y la joven misteriosa fueron los que mantuvieron la distancia del grupo, una ves todos se calmaron se reunieron de nuevo. "Como es que me encontraron y que eran esas tres poderosas presencias que sentí dos eran de freezer y otro tipo, pero la otra?" pregunto con duda.

"Esa seria yo, Sr. Goku necesito hablar con usted y Naruto en privado por favor síganme" volando despacio fue seguida por ambos una vez a una buena distancia puso cara seria, "Déjenme presentarme soy Mizugi, vengo del futuro aproximadamente 20 años en el futuro, vengo a advertirles que en 3 años aparecerán 2 androides que causaran solo muerte y destrucción, ellos son muy fuertes que incluso en mi época todos los guerrero Z fallecieron en sus manos junto con casi todos los humanos del planeta" todos los que oyeron eso quedaron petrificados.

"Me mataron los androides" pregunto desconcertado Goku.

"No Sr. Goku usted falleció a causa de una enfermedad del corazón antes que ellos aparecieran, en cuanto a ti yo nunca te vi en lo personal, hade si verdad tampoco creo que mi tia te alla nombrado, pero por lo que acabo de ver en la pelea me atrevo a decir que eres tan fuerte como los androides que vendrán" hablo un tanto esperanzada que el en el futuro estuviera presente para poder combatir con esos monstruos.

"Tal vez donde tu vienes yo no sobreviví cuando llegue, ya que yo al llegar a este mundo esta muy mal herido casi muerto, sino no fuera por el maestro roshi seguro que hubiera muerto, tal ves en ese futuro no sobreviví" en ese extraño momento naruto tuvo su momento de brillantes, en cuanto Mizugi lo miro desilusionada era una lastima que en su tiempo el tal ves ya murió.

"Bueno dejando eso de lado, seguros también te preguntas quienes son mis padres, mis padres son Vegeta y Tights, ambos ya fallecieron en el futuro y yo quede bajo el cuidado de mi tía Bulma" bueno eso fue inesperado, el príncipe vegeta tuvo una hija con la hermana mayor de Bulma, sin duda algo inesperado, "Señor Goku mi tía me dio este medicamento cuando vea que la enfermedad comienza a actuar en su cuerpo tómela" sacando de unos de sus bolcillos un frasco con pastillas se las entrego. "Espero de corazón que ustedes ganen esta pelea, tomen estas son las coordenadas de donde aparecerán" le entrego una hoja con varis datos, goku las guardo para después entregarle a Bulma.

"Supongo que ahora te iras" anuncio el shinobi entristecido por lo que venía y por lo que esa joven vivio, sin duda nunca tendría un descanso.

"Si, bueno me retiro nos vemos les deseo la mejor de la suerte" con esas palabras se retiro del lugar, los dos se quedaron observando como ella se iba para luego mirarse mutuamente.

"¡Hola soy Goku/ Hola soy Naruto!" hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras estrechaban sus manos en forma de saludo, luego de eso comenzaron a informarse mutuamente de la situación y hablar como si fueran viejos amigos, caminaron de nuevo con sus amigos para aclarar los hechos que sucederían, por suerte de ellos Piccolo escucho todo e informo a los demás, exceptuando la información personal de la joven misteriosa, cada uno con la información en la cabeza tenían sus dudas, pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo vieron una nave pequeña donde estaba la chica de la espada que los saludaba desde adentre de la nave, para después desaparecer.

"Yo le creo, por eso seguiré entrenando nos vemos" con esa palabras el shinobi uso su modo ashura para volar por los cielos a la dirección de donde estaba el maestro roshi, los demás se le quedaron observando a lo lejos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Pasaron las semanas el maestro tortuga le avía enseñado varias de sus técnicas y aumentando a un 10% el peso que llevaba sobre el, ahora los encontramos a ellos en su playa meditando uno frente a otro, el maestro de repente despertó levantándose para después darle la espalda al chico.

"Bueno ya te enseñe lo básico, ahora depende de ti mismo mejorar es parte de tu entrenamiento, cada vez que te acostumbres a el peso que llevas auméntalo mas, tienes cosas que aprender aun tienes un largo camino mi joven estudiante, ahora ve y recorre el mundo" una ves termino de hablar le lanzo el control de peso del equipamiento junto con una bolsa, "Hay tienes un poco de dinero y barios cambies de ropa en caso que las demás queden destrozas ten un buen viaje"

"Lo are sentirse orgulloso viejo, créelo" con una sonrisa tomo las cosas y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sobre el agua dejando una gran estela de agua detrás de el. La aventura de naruto por el mundo acababa de comenzar.

 **Y bueno aquí termina el cap 5, muchos tendrán sus dudas como el padre de Freezer, sinceramente para mí esto tenía que pasar o hubiera pasado si dejaban que él se transformara, a mi pareceré el rey Cold tendría un poder más o menos mayor a Nº 17 o Nº 18, tal ves incluso al 100% de su poder seria incluso más fuerte que Nº16, ojo a mi parecer.**

 **Otro tema el Fem-Trunck si lo se muchos me odiaran por esto ya que el es un gran personaje, de hecho unos de mis favoritos, pero solo de Dragon ball Z, el de super no me agrada del todo, pero en este el fic será mujer en cuanto al nombre Mizugi significa bañador femenino, los nombres de la familia de Bulma están orientados en ropa interior si es un dato curioso, en cuanto a sus padres si al parecer ese Vegete es todo un loquillo miren con quien fue a terminar, y el porqué naruto no aparece en el futuro y también el porqué bulma no termino con Vegeta será explicado mas tarde en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Y en cuanto al Naruto en su modo Ashura, si volverá a usarlo y su poder era tal vez un poco más débil que los androides 17 y 18, pero hay algo que me izo pensar, naruto lo uso contra Kaguya, pero nunca entreno en ese estado haci que si el entrena en ese estado quien sabe que tan fuerte seria, pero eso queda para mas terde, porque el entrenara ahora con el KI, gracias a Jenko J. Jenkins 99 por su comentario y mostrarme su punto de vista que me iso pensar en esto.**

 **Bien como vieron naruto tendrá su aventura solo por 3 años, por lo cual tendrá sus encuentros con las chicas del harem, como advertí en el capitulo anterior ya cerre la votación de quienes entraran en relación con el rubio pero esto queda haci:**

 **Gine (Dragon ball Z).**

 **Lanch (Dragon ball Z)**

 **Vegiti (Dragon ball Z).**

 **Bulma (Dragon ball Z).**

 **Fem Nº 17 (Dragon ball Z).**

 **Nº 18.**

 **Fem Broly (Dragon ball Z)**

 **Rias (High school DxD)**

 **Juvia loxar (Fairy Tail)**

 **Koneko (High school DxD)**

 **Mikasa (Shingeki no Kyojin)**

 **Erza Scarlet.(Fairy Tail)**

 **Si las 5 ganadoras son ellas, hubo un empate entre Mikasa y Erza por lo cual no quería sacar a una ni otra puse a las dos. Sin mas me despido**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y bueno aquí va el capitulo 6, una ves mas gracias a todos por su apoyo y cualquier pregunta o ideas que tengan son bienvenidas, pero ya basta de eso en estos capítulos siguientes naruto conocerá a sus futuras 5 posibles chicas que ustedes eligieron, el proceso será lento pero bien encaminado y tal vez no conozca a todas en este lapso de tres años** **.**

 **Pero sin más comencemos. Perdonen los errores de ortografía.**

 **Capitulo 6:**

Naruto estaba en posición de meditación en medio de un vasto bosque, la calma era total solo se escuchaba el ruido de los animales y el sonido de la naturaleza. Pero varias figuras se lanzaron sobre el rubio atacándolo, eran clones de el mismo con en el modo kurama activado, abriendo los ojos se levanto para comenzar con su entrenamiento, los primeros 5 se lanzaron contra el con rasengan en mano, esquivando como pudo retrocedió, pero sintió una poderosa patada en la espalda mandándolo contra un clon que le iba a incrustar un rasengan en su torso, formando con rapidez una esfera de KI en su mano, apunto asía el ataque de su oponente ambos chocaron sus ataques creando una fuerte explosión.

"Continuemos" levantándose le izo frente a todos ellos con su aura de KI amarrillo al máximo, el tenia desactivado la gravedad aumentada en su cuerpo, no debía retenerse aunque eran clones usaban el manto biju, eran mucho más fuertes que el Namekiano con quien se enfrento, viendo a su alrededor vio a mas de 100 clones rodeándolo, pasando las horas el peleo y peleo contra sus copias, ya eliminando a todos cayó de rodillas agotado. El creo los clones lo mas fuertes que pudo, así drenando su chakra, pero logrando hacer clones que resistieran más de un golpe, prácticamente debía por haci decirlo matarlos. Una vez creo los clones solo uso KI para acostumbrar su cuerpo, bastante lastimado espero que su cuerpo curara para continuar su camino, ya siendo de noche izo un campamento, encendiendo fuego procedió a cocinar un venado que caso.

Recostándose en el suelo después de haber comido, descansando miro las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, suspirando comenzó a pensar en las ultimas semanas de su viaje, actualmente llevaba un 15% en sus brazaletes y chaleco, el lo apagaba a la hora de pelear contra sus copias pero a una ves que entrenaba lo volvía a activar, le costaba moverse pero se acostumbraría, el se despidió de Lanch diciendo que vendría de vez en cuando para visitarla igual que a los demás, los demás guerreros seguro están también dando su máximo en esto, el tampoco se quedaría atrás.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, levantándose guardo todas sus cosas y activando la gravedad aumentada comenzó a correr de nuevo, corriendo a una velocidad lenta para sus estándares, pero impresionante para los humanos llego a un pueblo, pensándolo un poco llego a un restaurante, revisando su billetera vio con tristeza que estaba bacía serrándola con un suspiro vio un cartel en la ventana del local que decía que necesitaban un mesero, con una sonrisa entro al local, hablando con el encargado recibió el empleo, su jefe y también el cocinero del local era un hombre de color alto, un tanto viejo pero humilde.

"bueno niño, tu compañera de trabajo llegara en unos minutos mientras tanto ve poniendo las mesas y comenzare a cocinar los pedidos que levantes de las mesas" hablo mientras abría el restaurante y se dirigía a la cocina.

"ok jefe" con su típica sonrisa comenzó a trabajar con calma, pasando los minutos ya avía bastante gente, pero nada que no pudiera lidiar, escuchando la puerta abrirse vio algo que le dejo mudo, por un momento creyó ver a su madre pero más joven, pero mirando bien vio a una joven peli roja hermosa de 20 años, sus ojos de color marrón y su figura de reloj de arena sin duda la chica era todo una belleza, actualmente bestia una falda que le llegaba hasta los rodillas, un suéter simple de cuello V de color amarillo, también cargaba un bolso negro en su brazo, Naruto quedo un tiempo observándola fijamente embobado.

"te puedo ayudar en algo" hablo con tranquilidad pasando por la barra para tomar un delantal y ponérselo, tomando un pequeño cuaderno con un lápiz comenzó a trabajar.

"Eee no nada, solo es que me parece lindo tu cabello en todo" hablo con nervosismo golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan descuidado.

"Gracias, supongo" hablo extrañada por el adolecente, girando su mirada hacia su jefe lo observo en la cocina silbando con tranquilidad. "Te dije que no necesito ayuda" comento de forma seria hacia en viejo en la cocina.

"vamos Erza, no seas tan anti-social, necesitas ayuda de vez en cuando además no te caerá mal algo de compañía, incluso se pueden conocer y ser algo mas eee" movió las cejas de forma sugerente, solo para mover la cabeza para evitar un cuchillo que volaba hacia el, "Oye como haces eso, no avía ningún cuchillo cerca de ti" pregunto confuso de donde saco eso. La chica con su mirada seria continuo con su trabajo, llegando ya el anochecer cerraron para luego estar los 3 afuera del local, "Muy bien, buen trabajo ambos esta es la paga del día, nos vemos mañana temprano a las 7 am, cuídense chicos" con esas palabras le entrego un sobre a cada uno con su paga y se fue a su hogar, naruto alegre por su paga del día reviso el contenido del sobre viendo que era una buena paga. Volteando a su compañera de trabajo la saludo con su típica aptitud optimista.

"hola, no nos hemos presentado hoy, soy Naruto Uzumaki" se apunto a haci mismo.

"Erza Scarlet, un gusto conocerte Naruto" dándose la vuelta se retiro del lugar dándose vuelta de nuevo, vio como el chico se iba al parecer al bosque encogiéndose de hombros se fue a su hogar todavía tenia que cenar.

Una ves llego ella a su apartamento busco la lleve en sus bolsillos, pero desde adentro le abrieron la puerta siendo recibida por una joven de piel pálida, tienia el cabello azul largo que caía por su espalda, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, tenía una figura que toda mujer envidiaría incluso mas voluptuosa que le pelirroja frente a ella, llevaba unos pantalones jin azules junto a un abrigo azul del mismo color que su cabello, ella tenía una mirada alegre al ver a su amiga de regreso.

"Erza-san ven traje lo que me pediste" entrando ambas al departamento se encontraban varios libros sobre la mesa, la pelirroja acercándose tomo uno de los libras y sonrió.

"espero que podamos volver a casa" los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa eran sobre viajes dimensionales y el multiverso, sentándose en la mesa ambas comenzaron a revisar el contenidos de los libros mientras cenaban lo que cocino la peli azul.

De nuevo con naruto lo encontramos a el mirando un teléfono en sus manos, el lo estaba viendo con confusión ya que no sabía cómo utilizarlo, bulma se lo dio en caso de que quiera comunicarse con ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a la joven científica en verdad era una buena amiga, aunque antes de irse la vio discutiendo con su hermana al parecer ella se encontraba enojada por algo, quien sabe porque era.

"Naa mejor lo dejo no quiero romperlo" frente a la fogata comenzó a hervir el agua para luego hacerse un ramen instantáneo, comiendo con tranquilidad en el bosque se recostó para dormir, mañana seria otro día, tal ves se quedaría unos meses hasta tener una buena cantidad de dinero para poder alimentarse un buen tiempo, además mando a varios clones a diferentes partes para conseguir más trabajos y recurso, además mando un clon a un casino, la abuela siempre le menciono que el tenia buena suerte en los juegos de azar.

Al día siguiente se levanto tranquilamente estirando los músculos para despertarse mejor, pero de la nada comenzó a escuchar un silbido alegre, mirando hacia su lado vio a su clon con un gran saco en la espalda, sonriente la copia le abrió el saco para ver millones de Yenes, mirando al clon ambos chocaron los cinco, podía irse ahora y continuar con su entrenamiento pero le gustaría volver a hablar con la pelirroja con quien trabajaba.

Yéndose a un lago se dio un baño y se cambio para ir a trabajar, caminando a paso tranquilo llego a su destino donde su compañera de trabajo ya se encontraba afuera con una mirada cansada y bolsas en los ojos, pero fuera de eso parecía bien.

"Buenos días"

"llegas tarde"

"pero solo pasaron 2 minutos de la hora que teníamos que llegar " hablo extrañada viendo la hora por un reloj en la pared del local.

"si llegaste dos minutos tarde la próxima no seré misericordiosa, llegas de nuevo tarde y te are puré" amenazo con su puño en alto con los ojos en blanco con varias venas marcadas en su frente.

"Okkk, pues lo siento eee, ya no llegare tarde" retrocedió nervioso por la amenaza, abriendo el restaurante comenzaron a levantar pedidos, de pronto 5 camioneros llegaron exigiendo ser atendidos, naruto al estar ocupado en otra mesa fueron atendidos por la pelirroja.

"que van a ordenar" pregunto con su carácter serio y profesional. Una de los camioneros puso una sonrisa perversa al ver tal mujer.

"Oye muñeca que hace alguien como tú en un lugar haci" intento coquetear con ella solo para ser ignorado olímpicamente por ella, asiendo que sus compañero se rieran con fuerza de el.

"Van a ordenar algo o me veré forzada a pedirles que se vallan" pidió dándose la vuelta para ver otros clientes, pero el tipo aun no desistiría haci que le dio una fuerte nalgada que se escucho en todo el lugar, todos los clientas pararon lo que asía para ver la escena, naruto al ver esto estaba por interceder.

"Y dime que tal estan esos muslos cariño" hablo con una sonrisa engreída mientras sus amigos reían a carcajadas por su atrevimiento, Erza se dio vuelta con la mirada oscurecida por su cabello, levantando la mano detuvo a Naruto y su jefe para que no intervinieran.

"Que te parece el especial de la casa cariño" hablo con una sonrisa dulce poniendo sobre la mesa unas nueces frente al pobre infeliz que pensaba que le daría algo especial por sus acciones, la mujer se acerca a el tomándolo por la nuca con delicadeza, solo para después estrellarlo contra la mesa rompiendo los nueces y agrietando la mesa también por el impacto dejándolo con la frente sangrando.

Los demás se levantaron para defender a su camarada herido, ello soltó al hombre herido para tomarlo por el brazo y arrojarlo sobre los otros 4 sujetos, todos los camioneros se levantaron furiosos listos para darle una lección a la chica, la Scarlet se trono los nudillos con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, momentos después de la masacre vemos a los 5 hombres afuera del local, prácticamente con todos los huesos rotos y traumados de por vida por los que les paso, incluso despertando en ellos un trauma de miedo por las mujeres, devuelta en el local vemos a la gente felicitando a la peli roja por su demostración.

"Wow eso fue impresionante debo decir que eres buena" elogio el shinobi a su compañera de trabajo, pero eso solo encendió a la peli roja que lo miro con desafío.

"Buena, supongo que tu lo hubieras echo mejor" le izo frente picándole el pecho con un dedo en forma de molestia.

"Yo no dije eso, pero no crees que podrías no haber destruido el local en la pelea" respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro viendo a su alrededor, barias mesas destruidas, sillas hecho pedazos, e incluso una de las ventanas destruidas, erza miro esto con nerviosismo si su jefe miraba esto el. Justo en ese momento su jefe entro de nuevo al local.

"bueno ya regrese… ¡ERZA! Te advertí de destruir mi local de nuevo, lo siento pero estas despedida" hablo con decepción ya que era la quinta ves que esto sucedía, la peliroja iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida.

"Lo siento viejo fui yo, unos tontos quisieron irse sin pagar pero creo que se me paso la mano, tranquilo aquí dejo el dinero por los daños" sacando de su bolcillo una gran suma de dinero le entrego a su Jefe. Erza vio esto con sorpresa el lo estaba ayudando, pero porque nadie se lo pidió.

"Bueno lo puedo dejar pasar por ser tu, juntemos todo cerraremos temprano hoy, mientras llamo a que arreglen esto" tomando el dinero se retiro, los dos jóvenes suspiraron con alivio, mientras los clientes comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, cerrando el negocio ambos salieron del local.

"No te pedí ayuda" hablo mientras revisaba sus cosas en su bolso sacando las llaves de su apartamento, el rubio solo le sonrió de manera despreocupada mirando a la nada.

"no, no lo asiste pero qué clase de amigo seria si te dejara sola en esa situación" hablo mientras le extendía la mano en forma de concretar la amistad, ella lo miro con duda para luego sonreír, el le recordaba un poco a Natsu pero más maduro, estrechando la mano con el se miraron en un silencio pacifico y cómodo.

"Ven te invito una cerveza, es lo menos que puedo hacer, sígueme" caminaron a paso lento por las calles, recién comenzaba a atardecer no tenían prisa, una vez llegaron, fueron recibidos por una positiva peli azul.

"Erza-san juvia conseguí más libros espe… eee hola" el ambiente tomo un aire incomodo ya que la chica de azul solo estaba en ropa interior, naruto no pudo evitar mirarla pero su mirada se dirigió a su pierna izquierda con un símbolo extraño que erza también tenia, pero antes que pudiera seguir viendo la puerta se les cerro en la cara, dejando a ambos mirando la puerta con confusión, la pelirroja sin paciencia pateo la puerta abriéndola.

"Discúlpala es tímida, bueno siéntate en la mesa de la cocina yo traigo las bebidas" naruto acepto y fue a sentarse, con curiosidad vio algunos libros sobre la mesa, viendo que no tenia nada que hacer comenzó a ojearlos, pero su curiosidad se volvió ansiedad viendo lo que era. Erza volvió con una caja de cerveza en manos, poniéndola sobre la mesa abrió dos de ellas con las manos fácilmente, "Espero que te guste es Corona" le ofreció al rubio que está mirando los libros de seguro Juvia dejo sobre la mesa.

"¿Tu tampoco perteneces aquí verdad?" todo el aire de la habitación se puso serio, juvia llego vestida a la cocina justo escuchando lo que el dijo, ambas desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad aparecieron a la par del Uzumaki con una espada en el caso de Erza y una cuchilla de agua en el caso de Juvia.

"¿Que tanto sabes?" pregunto con seriedad la Scarlet, apretando la presión de la espada en su garganta.

"menos que ustedes al parecer, no vengo a hacerles daño haci que pueden bajar las armas" bajando las cuchillas se sentaron los tres en la mesa, se miraron con seriedad, finalmente el rubio rompió la tención tomando la cerveza abierta sobre la mesa, el bebió un poco relajándose, "Yo llegue a este lugar ya hace casi 3 meses, cuando estaba en una guerra en mi mundo un portal me atrajo a este mundo, por suerte me encontré con personas amables que me ayudaron, pienso que a ustedes le paso lo mismo verdad" finalizo sus palabras tomando de nuevo sus bebida.

"nosotras fuimos traídas aquí despues de que nuestro gremio se disolviera, yo tome mi camino durando meses haciendo misiones encubiertas junto a un amigo llamado Jallal, pero luego de eso se nos unió un amigo llamado Gray, que se unió a nosotros en las misiones, pero yo le dije que esto no era fácil y probablemente vería poco a Juvia e incluso tal vez ni siquiera se volverían a ver, pero el acepto sin dudarlo, luego de casi un año…" ella no continuar ya que fue interrumpida.

"Juvia y gray fueron por su caminos juntos para establecerse en una casa, pero luego él se izo distante de juvia, Juvia no sabía lo que él hacía, ni siquiera le menciono un detalle de su plan, solo se fue dejando sola a Juvia…" Comenzando a lagrimear naruto escucho el ruido de la lluvia afuera de la casa, " …yo por eso fui a buscarlo y me encontré con Erza-san, ella me dijo lo que el izo y me sentí triste, el no confiaba en Juvia, no pensó en mi solo se lanzo a esa misión, después de eso corrí y corrí asía una cueva a llorar, pero Erza-san me siguió y me consoló, pero de repente un gran brillo nos envolvió y bueno aquí estamos…" termino su relato liberando algunas lagrimas la herida en su corazón aun no estaban curadas, pero sintió una cálida mano que sostenía la suya, levantando la mirada vio al rubio mirándolo con comprensión. _**(Perdonen si aveces pierdo el ritmo del habla de Juvia pero es difícil escribir una combersacion con ella)**_

"Ese tal Gray es un idiota por tratarte de esa manera, tu deberías estar por encima de cualquier tonta misión, las misiones van y vienen si el quería tomarlo con la condición de saber que se separaría de ti simplemente es obvia la elección entre el deber o la persona que amas, la elección es obvia no?" termino con una sonrisa reconfortante sosteniendo con fuerza su mano el cual ella no soltó, pero también sintió una mano sosteniéndola de la otra y vio a Erza mirándola sin soltar su mano en forma de apoyo, ella no podía hablar las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, a pesar de a ver estado tanto tiempo en Fairy Tail y superar el dolor de pasado, a veces se sentía tan frágil cual cristal, sollozando sintió el abrazo confortante de Erza y sorprendentemente naruto, pero ella no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar, pasando los minutos ella se durmió, el shinobi se separo de ella para después acercarse y cargarla hacia donde la pelirroja la guio, dejándolo en una cama la dejo descansar, ambos volvieron a la cocina a sentarse y mirarse mutuamente.

"Gracias" hablo Titania comenzando a beber de nuevo.

"cuanto lleva haci, el golpe emocional que tubo la dejo con secuelas no puede hablar de esa persona sin quebrarse emocionalmente" hablo con seriedad sirviéndose otra cerveza.

"desde que llegamos hace mas de 5 meses, al principio fue muy difícil, si sus emociones se descontrolan en forma de tristeza o soledad una lluvia se produce sobre ella, no podíamos ir a un ciudad llamaría demasiado la atencion, nos instalamos en una granja abandonada durante una semana, la ayude lo mejor que pude pero…"

"Fue muy difícil verdad, no quiero imaginarme como se siente, la persona que amo la dejo de lado, lo peor es que la dejo ilusionada asiéndola esperar con la esperanza de que el venga a consolarla…" tomando aire se calmo no serbia enojarse en vano, pero si alguna vez se cruzaba con ese tal gray le partiría la cara y lo aria pedazos.

"si lo sé, me decepciono sinceramente Gray, si natsu se entera de lo que izo seguro le daría una paliza por idiota, pero gracias de toda formas, lograste que se desahogue, ella debe seguir mejor mañana, espero"

"Si de nada, pero ella se recuperara es una chica fuerte"

"No lo dudo, pero volviendo al tema inicial, lo que descubrí hasta ahora no es mucho pero, la teoría que conseguí deducir hasta ahora son que fuimos pasando de un universo a otro por un agujero de gusano, según leí estos se pueden aparecer de la nada y no necesariamente un choque de dos grandes fuerza como en tu caso, yo detesto decirlo pero volver prácticamente es imposible, y aunque pudiéramos volver quien sabe el paso de tiempo de cada universo podría ser diferente, nosotros podríamos estar hablando ahora y tal ves ya pasaron días, meces, años incluso tal ves décadas en nuestro mundos de dónde venimos" hablo mientras se frotaba la cabeza con cansancio, tomando otra botella la abrió y comenzó a beberla sin detenerse "En simples palabras estamos atrapados" antes que pudiera tomar otra botella fue tomada de la muñeca por el rubio.

"no te agás esto, debes ser fuerte, si te rindes ahora le estarás fallando a tus amigos, crees que a ellos le gustaría verte en este estado solo piénsalo, bueno ya es tarde debería irme" levantándose junto las botellas bacías y las arrojo a la basura, limpiando la mesa se fue hacia la puerta.

"Oye" deteniendo su avance hacia la puerta giro para ver a la pelirroja "tu ya te rendiste verdad, vi tu expresión por lo que hablamos no te molesto mucho el que no puedas volver, acaso no tienes a nadie que te espere en tu mundo"

"No, no me rendí, y si tengo personas especiales para mi que me esperan, pero no sirve de nada hundirme en la desesperación a ellos no le gustaría verme haci, entonces planeo disfrutar al máximo aquí, haci para cuando vuelva podre decirles a mis amigos las aventuras que tuve" terminando sus palabras quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos.

"Si no tienes donde quedarte tenemos un cuarto extra en el apartamento, puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres" con esas palabras se retiro a su habitación a descansar.

Naruto quedo parado donde estaba inseguro de que hacer, encogiéndose de hombros se fue a la habitación libre para descansar, pasando las horas ya comenzando a amanecer naruto se levanto de la cama y de fue al baño, una ves termino fue a la cocina y vio a la pelirroja ya despierta comiendo cereal con leche.

"buenos días/buenos días" se dijeron mutuamente, acercándose a la cocina miro lo que tenia y comenzó a preparar algo, Erza miraba todo con una ceja levantada curiosa, pasando los minutos ya avían tres platos de huevos con tocino con un vaso de jugo de naranja alado de cada plato, y además de pan tostado. En ese momento vieron a la peli azul entrar a la cocina con el cabello desordenado y una simple camiseta cubriéndola.

"Wow juvia huele algo delicioso" acercándose a la mesa comenzó a comer junto con el Uzumaki, erza miro su tazón de cereal para luego dejarlo en el fregadero y comenzar a comer los tres juntos, "Y naruto-kun juvia quiere saber qué aras vivirás en la ciudad o eres de vivir en la naturaleza" interrogo curiosa ya terminando de comer.

"en realidad ahora soy una especie de nómada, voy viajando por el mundo, solo me quedare unos días mas antes de continuar con mi entrenamiento" hablo ya viendo que todas terminaron de comer comenzó a juntar los platos, cubiertos y comenzar a lavarlos, si mirara a hacia la peli azul hubiera visto la mirada triste de la joven de azul.

"Entrenamiento por la ropa que usas debes ser un peleador de artes marciales no" cambio de tema tapidamente la peli roja viendo el desanimo de su amiga.

"si pero, en mi mundo yo era un shinobi" terminando de lavar se seco las manos y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, pero todo el aire se puso tenso, discretamente la Scarlet invoco un cuchillo en sus manos.

"tú eras un ninja, tú has matado personas" aclaro Erza, la peli azul se puso un tanto incomoda por la información rebelada, pero el rubio seguia sentado tranquilamente.

"Si, era parte de me trabajo, eliminar amenazas que podían causar mal en mi aldea sino también a cualquiera, yo no estoy orgulloso de lo que ise, me arrepiento de muchas cosas que hice" pero no pudo continuar ya que tuvo que atrapar un cuchillo que iba dirigido asía el, levantando la visto miro a la pelirroja que lo miraba con repulsión.

"Asesino" hablo con ira, era conocido que en su gremio existía la regla de no matar sin importar la circunstancia, y más Erza ya que ella sentía un profundo odia asía las personas que asesinaban, ya que le recordaba a su tiempo donde fue esclava y vio como los guardia mataban sin piedad ni remordimiento, marcándola de por vida y despertando su repulsión contra este tipo de personas, en cuanto Juvia no pudo evitar ir en el mismo barco que su amiga pero a menor grado.

"Tal vez lo sea, pero dime si tú tienes a un enemigo al que tu derrotas y luego el vuelve por su venganza, en eso en el medio del fuego cruzado quedan las personas que amas, dime que arias si aquel enemigo mata a alguien que amas, sabrás que cometiste un error en dejarlo vivir, a veces la única opción desafortunadamente, un amigo quien yo consideraba un hermano abandono nuestra villa en busca de poder, en ese momentos nos enfrentamos yo pude haberlo acabado pero no lo hice, yo tenía la esperanza que el cambiaria por eso lo deje ir, solo para saber todo el mal que causo y las cosas que iso, incluso llegar al punto de atentar e incluso intentar matar a las personas que apreciaba, yo me vi forzado a matarlo…" mirándose durante minutos el azul y maron se miraban mutuamente, pero la pelirroja pudo notar el arrepentimiento en su mirada, el rubio bajo la mirada apretando los puños con impotencia.

"…no hay un solo instante donde me arrepienta de lo que hice, solo puedo imaginar escenarios donde no lo asesine, me imagino a ambos volver a nuestra aldea para brindar en celebración al sobrevivir por todo lo que pasamos y superar nuestras diferencias, el cada uno formar su familia y lograr nuestro objetivos, e incluso ver a nuestro hijo jugar y entrenar juntos volviéndose rivales, quien sabe como hubiera terminado todo. Pero también existe el escenario donde el fiel a sus últimas palabras me mataría a mí y toda persona que se meta en su camino" parándose donde estaba se dirigió a la puerta a paso lento pero al abrir la puerta de detuvo para mirar de nuevo a las chicas "No siempre es todo como deseamos, a veces debemos hacer cosas que parezcan malas pero en realidad es la decisión que debemos tomar y debemos vivir con ella hasta la tumba…" con esas palabras salió de la casa dejándolas a ellas con sus pensamientos.

Naruto camino por las calles, tal vez debía irse, tenía que continuar su camino tenía mucho que entrenar aun, llegando al bosque junto todo lo que tenia, sacando un pergamino de su bolcillo sello todas las cosas, por suerte Ten-Ten le avía mostrado lo básico de cómo usar los sellos en los pergaminos, levántense camino hacia el local donde trabaja para avisar de su partida.

Una vez llego al lugar vio a ambas chicas con bolsos en la espalda y la pelirroja cargaba lo que parecía un montón de maletas atadas todas juntas, llegando a la par de ellos vio que también estaba su jefe afuera del local.

"hola todo el mundo" saludo con su típica tranquilidad, los demás lo miraron y devolvieron su saludo.

"buenos días niño veo que tu también te vas eee" concluyo el viejo con tranquilidad. Solo para recibir la mirada extraña de naruto.

"Nosotras también partiremos un viaje naruto-kun, juvia se pudo de acuerdo con Erza-san para que viajáramos, pero para ser mas exactos queremos acompañarte y seguir tu consejo de continuar con nuestra vida" hablo la peli azul con alegria siendo seguida por su amiga pelirroja.

"enserio, bueno claro que pueden venir conmigo, no le veo el problema" sonrió alegre al menos tendría compañía, el anciano miro todo en silencio alegre de que los jóvenes pensaran en su futuro. Desliéndose se fueron caminando por el bosque, pero una ves fuera de la ciudad el rubio saco en pergamino de sus bolsillos junto con un frasco de tinta, tardando unos minutos izo un sello elaborado en el, levantándose tomo todo el equipaje pesado de las chicas y lo coloco en el pergamino, después de la sorpresa continuaron su camino, a paso tranquilo llegando un prado verde entra las montañas, al medio día pararon para descansar, una ves comieron algo preparado por el rubio comenzaron a hablar enterándose de que eran cada uno en su mundo, y naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse un mundo de magia y dragones eso sonaba genial.

"naruto me gustaría pelear contigo" hablo la pelirroja de repente, poniéndose de pie, caminando por la zona llegaron a una zona mas amplia, una ves ahí el rubio hablo de nuevo.

"bueno no le veo el problema además me gustaría ver que tan fuerte pueden ser los magos" ambos tomaron distancia entre ellos, se miraron mutuamente, de pronto erza brillo y una armadura apareció junto con una espada medieval, naruto se quedo mirándola con seriedad puso el peso de su equipamiento en 1 %, no debía confiarse, sacando un kunai de su bolsa se preparo.

La pelirroja no espero y se lanzo con velocidad hacia el rubio mandando un corte horizontal con su espada, aunque este fue bloqueado por el rubio, sin detenerse comenzó a mandar cortes precisos queriendo incapacitarlo, pero todos eran bloqueados con tranquilidad por el rubio, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula le dio una patada en el pecho que izo retroceder al shinobi.

"Sin duda eres fuerte, pero veremos que tanto puedes resistir" convocando un hacha la arrojo al rubio que esquivo con aburrimiento, pero tuvo que moverse cuando barias espadas vinieron hacia él, esquivando todas la armas miro a su alrededor vio cientos de armas blancas rodeándolo, mirando a la pelirroja vio que esta sonreía, de pronto movió la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar una daga, todas las armas comenzaron a levitar en el aire para venir asía el con velocidad, saltando y esquivando se vio atrapado.

"nada mal, pero necesitaras mas que eso" con un grito su aura de Ki lo cubrió para hacerlo expandirse haciendo que todas las armas salieran volando, pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar ya que una hoja de fuego venia hacie el.

" **Llamas cortantes"** su armadura avía cambiado e incluso ahora tenía coletas en vez de su cabello suelto, pero sacando esos pensamientos se cruzo de brazos recibiendo de lleno el ataque, era muy doloroso ese ataque, levantándose despacio miro las quemaduras en sus brazos y torso que se curaban con rapidez.

"Cometí un error en subestimarte pero no sucederá de nuevo" tomando la parte superior de su ropa la arranco solo que quedando en pantalones, al parecer el entrenamiento físico de los últimos meces le cayó bien, ya que paso a un físico delgado a uno más fornido y tonificado, ambas chicas no pudieron evitar quedar observando ese cuerpo e incluso sacando un pequeño sonrojo a ambas, pero erza sacudió la cabeza y se concentro de nuevo, un brillo la cubrió de nuevo pero esta vez mostro algo muy distinto, era una armadura llenas de picos completamente oscura como la noche, incluso su cabello se disperso y se convirtieron en picos, pero lo más amenazante era el arma que portaba era una especie de maza gigante larga con varios picos.

"Te presento la **armadura del purgatorio** " con una sonrisa emocionada se lanzo contra su oponente, a una velocidad sorprendente por el peso que llevaba, mandando un golpe descendente intento golpear al rubio, pero este lo esquivo, el arma al golpear el duelo creó un pequeño terremoto y una zanja de cientos de metros de largo, Erza levantando nuevamente su arma la coloco en su hombro, "No puedes solo esquivar ataca" ordeno tomando posición defenciba.

Naruto la observo con inquietud, esta chica era fuerte, tal ves incluso le aria frente a el en modo sennin, encendiendo su aura de Ki dorada se lanzo contra ella mandando un derechazo, que fue bloqueado por el arma de la chica, asiéndola retroceder, mirándose se enfrentaron de nuevo golpes iban y venían, estuvieron así durante minutos, ella perdiendo la paciencia uso toda su fuerza mando un ataque descendente, naruto creando un ataque de Ki golpeo el arma que venía hacia él, al impactar creó una gran explosión mandando a ambos a volar en diferentes direcciones, una vez el polvo producido por el impacto se fue, vemos a naruto parado con tranquilidad el medio del lugar con pequeñas heridas que se curaban con rapidez.

Erza se levanto con su armadura destrozada mostrando gran parte de su figura, estaba lastimada pero ella no parecía afectada, un brillo de nuevo la envolvía, pero esta ves solo tenía unos pantalones y solo unos vendajes cubriendo sus grandes pechos, su peinado cambio de nuevo esta ves en una cola de caballo, en cada mano se encontraba katanas gemelas.

"Muy bien ya basta de juegos" con calmo tomo un respiro, para que luego su manto biju lo cubriera, sacando con tranquilad de unos de sus pergaminos saco una katana que compro hace poco no era nada especial pero serviría, todo esto bajo la mirada de erza, tomando la katana esta también lo envolvió un brillo amarillo, le costaba cubrir con chakra la espada pero serviría, ambos se miraron con sonrisas emocionadas por lo que sucedería.

"Espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo" con esas palabras la pelirroja se lanzo contra el rubio, chocando sus espadas pelearon, la Scarlet mostraba su ventaja sobre su oponente, el shinobi solo podía estar a la defensiva, ella era una espadachín experta el solo daba pelea por el hecho de ser mucho mas rápido y tener buenos reflejos, pero en un descuido recibió un corte en forma de X en el pecho de parte de ambas katanas, tomando distancio vio su herida que se sanaba con lentitud, ya arto el uzumaki desapareció en estallido de velocidad mandando cortes rápidos el cual la pelirroja apenas podía bloquear, en un movimiento improvisado naruto se agacho para dar un patada de derrape derivando a su oponente, levantándose coloco la katana en su cuello.

"Te rindes" hablo con seriedad mientras acercaba mas la hoja de la espada en su cuello, la pelirroja con una sonrisa bajo sus armas en forma de rendición, naruto apartando la espada le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

"debo decir que tu uso de la espada es un asco, pero lo compensas con velocidad y reflejos, además es muy difícil adivinar tus movimientos eres impredecible" levantándose caminaron de nuevo hacia donde estaba la peli azul que los miraba con admiración.

"Wow eso fue genial, a juvia le gustaría poder pelear de esa manera" hablo emocionada, en cuanto a Erza no pudo evitar alegrarse por fin su amiga recupera su antigua actitud infantil y alegre, sin duda fue bueno tomar la decisión de acompañar al rubio.

"bueno gracias si quieres puedo enseñarte" hablo sin pensarlo, por lo cual se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se abofeteo mentalmente.

"enserio puedo aprender" pregunto mientras tenía un brillo emocionado en sus ojos, mientras se acercaba demasiado al rubio en posición suplicante.

"Si creo que si" pensando bien las cosas reviso su mochila para ver aquella botella que le dio roshi, aquella que le dio la habilidad de utilizar Ki, era raro pero la botella al pareces se llenaba solo, tal vez podía funcionar. "mira esta agua te permite utilizar la energía que use al principio, si quieres bebe y haci podre enseñarte como usarla" le entrego la botella a las chica que lo miraba con vacilación, pero ella querían ser fuerte, bebiendo el liquido lo dejo hasta la mitad y le entrego la botella a la pelirroja que sin rodeos bebió el resto.

"Que se supone que pase ahora, no siento nada" hablo la peli azul mirándose esperando algún cambio.

"Si es normal ya que debes entrenar para usarla" aclaro el, pasando el dia le dio instrucciones de como despertar esa energía, después de eso las sometió a un entrenamiento físico, llevándolas al límite como correr durante días con rocas atadas en la espalda, la pelirroja no tubo problemas en completar el entrenamiento, pero la peli azul fue otro historia, pero aun haci ella no se rendía, pasando las semanas aumentaron el entrenamiento.

"vamos chicas, todavía falta media montaña" podemos ver a los 3 subiendo a una montaña de mas de de 1.900 metros de altura con una mano atada en la espalda, incluso llevaban unas rocas atadas en sus espaldas fácilmente 30 veces más pesados que ellos, erza subía con poco esfuerzo pero aun haci mostraba esfuerzo en su entrenamiento, en cambio Juvia estaba jadeando con cansancio pero continuaba subiendo y por ultimo vemos a naruto con un 15% la capacidad de su equipamiento subiendo con tranquilidad, los 3 subían hasta la cima de la montaña cubierta de nieve, una vez hay la joven de azul cayo desmallada por el esfuerzo, la pelirroja jadeaba tratando de recurar el aliento y se frotaba con dolor los músculos de su brazo que avía utilizado.

Naruto les quito las rocas de sus espaldas, después de eso procedió a hacer un campamento, llegando la noche las chicas ya estaban recuperadas y sentadas frente al fuego comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, sin duda el entrenamiento físico les abría el apetito, después de terminar se pusieron a ver el cielo estrellado con una aurora polar cambiando continuamente de color y forma, sin duda todo un espectáculo. Viendo que era una buena oportunidad de conocerse mejor comenzaron a hablar de sus recuerdos pasados más exactos sus infancias, solo para saber que ninguno de ellos tuvo una buena infancia, pero naruto al saber que erza solo tenía un ojo se estremeció.

"Yo perdí el ojo cuando era esclava, pero ahora tengo uno artificial" no pudo evitar tocarse con tristeza su ojo artificial, pero ella sintió otra mano tocando su mano retirándola de su ojo faltante, naruto de pronto encendió su modo ashura causando sorpresa en sus acompañantes, pero el se mantenía serio, concentrándose puso la mano sobre su cara, para luego retirarla con una sonrisa en la cara mientras apagaba su modo Ashura.

"listo ahora ya no tendrás problemas verdad" pregunto con inocencia por lo que acababa de hacer, erza con confusión lo noto podía ver con ambos ojos, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad cerro su ojo sano para notar que veía perfectamente con su nuevo ojo, bajando la mirada su cabello oscureció su mirada.

"Gracias…" susurro entendiendo lo que el iso, sin pensarlo se arrojó sobre el para abrazarlo "gracias, gracias, gracias…" repetía mientras sollozaba en silencio, naruto simplemente la conforto unos minutos, pero luego ella se separo rápidamente dándoles la espalda a ambos, "No se confundan no estaba llorando solo me entro algo en los ojos" hablo con rapidez tratando de recuperar su actitud profesional.

"Claro" hablo el shinobi aguantando la risa por su comportamiento.

"Naruto-kun como asiste eso?" pregunto incrédula la peli azul por lo que acababa de ver, pocas magias en su mundo podían hacer eso, pero él lo izo en un instante solo con tocarla.

"es un poder que tengo cuando entro en el modo que vieron hace poco" explico con calma "Bueno es hora de dormir mañana comenzaremos con el manejo del Ki" diciendo eso se recostó en su bolsa de dormir para descansar, las chicas siguieron su consejo y fueron a dormir tambien.

En una nave en el medio del espacio vemos a un ser morado sentado en un trono mirando por unas de las ventanas de la nave, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un extraterrestre rubio de piel celeste clara que llevaba una armadura, el soldado una ves que entro se arrodillo frente al trono.

"Señor nos llego un informe del cuartel central, al parecer su hermano y padre fueron asesinados en el planeta llamado tierra en la galaxia del norte" informo su líder, quien solo lo miro curioso por la información.

"haci que mi hermano y padre fueron asesinados, es inesperado pero poco relevante" mostro desinterés por las muerte de su familia, "Quien fue, acaso el supuesto super saiyan del planeta Namek"

"no señor fue un Humano que tenía una transformación extraña"

"valla interesante, sería tonto ir haci como haci a enfrentarlo, tendré que entrenar un poco, tal vez 1 semana este bien, aterriza en el planeta más cercano, en una semana iremos al planeta Tierra para acabar con esa molestia" hablo con un tono serio mientras de levantaba.

"Si mi señor Cooler"

Paso el tiempo ya una semana avía pasado desde que le reconstruyo el ojo a la pelirroja, ahora mismo ellos se encontraban en posición de meditación bajo una gigantesca cascada sin afectarles la caída de galanes de agua sobre sus cuerpos y la presión que esta ejercía, los tres estaban concentrado, las chicas en la forma de utilizar el KI, en cuanto el rubio estaba tratando de mesclar el chakra con el Ki pero era imposible, suspirando se levanto de su lugar, mirando a las chicas que estaban en trajes de baño sin duda era algo que llamaba la atención, un ajustado traje de baño color rojo en Erza y azul oscuro en Juvia si cualquiera mataría por solo verlas, quitando esos pensamiento salto fuera de la cascada, poniéndose su ropa y equipamiento las dejo entrenar.

El rubio creó un clon con casi todo su chakra que tenia, una vez hecho eso se miro así mismo, tratando de usar chakra vio que no podía, pero sentía su Ki al máximo, aprobándose mentalmente se puso en posición de combate contra su clon que entro en modo ashura, saltando al mismo tiempo uno contra otro se entablaron en una pelea, el clon mostraba su superioridad con facilidad, encendiendo su aura dorada de KI al maximo se lanzo de nuevo.

"Vamos a ver quién gana" con esas palabras el original choco contra su copia, entablándose en una pelea mano a mano mostraban su igualdad, pero el shinobi apenas le podia seguir el paso a su copia, tomando su brazo derecho apunto a su oponente lanzando desde su palma una ráfaga de KI "HAAAA" una ráfaga de gran tamaño fue contra el clon que lo recibió a quema ropa, después de una gran explosión el polvo se asentó, naruto miro donde estaba su clon pero en su lugar vio una esfera negra de gran tamaño, la esfera con lentitud se abrio mostrando a un naruto sonriente.

"Wow eso fue impresionante, mi turno" elevando su mano creo un resen-shuriken para luego lanzarlo contra el original, esquivándola por poco vio 3 rasen-shuriken mas viniendo asia el, sin tiempo de esquivar se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el ataque, una explosión mayor que la anterior se produjo sacudiendo la tierra bajo ellos, "Oh mierda, esto sería suicidio o homicidio" nervioso comenzó a buscar a su oponente, parado en el medio del lugar de impacto se busca asi mismo, mirando hacia el suelo miro una sombra creciente frente a el.

"No te descuides" el original cayendo sobre el le dio una poderosa patada descendente que aturdió a su copia sin perder tiempo le dio un combo de golpes sin detenerse, dándole una patada final en el pecho le iso retrocede, "Ka-me-ha-me-haa" con esas palabras le dio su ataque en el estomago a quemarropa de nuevo mandándolo por los aires y produciendo una explosión que izo una gran ventisca sacando de raíz a algunos árboles cercanos asiéndolos volar, tomando aire el original miro el cielo esperando que el viniera, paro tubo que salir de donde estaba al ver una pata gigante amarilla que queria aplastarlo.

De entre del polvo vemos levantarse a un Zorro gigante de nueve colas, las chicas dejaron de lado su entrenamiento para ver que sucedía, con sorpresa vieron como peleaban ambos lados, a una distancia segura siguieron observando, naruto se levanto del suelo despacio, una ves de pie miro al zorro, con determinación se lanzo contra el, el kitsune sin perder tiempo mando sus nuevo colas para aplastarlo, esquivando como pudo trepo una de las colas, corriendo por ella salto, una ves al nivel de su cabeza, cargando otra onda de KI iba a mandarlo pero.

"Idiota" con esas palabras lo aplasto con ambas manos gigantescas como si fuera un mosquito, abriendo sus palmas lo dejo caer, el rubio inconsciente callo desde la altura, siendo atrapado por erza, el clon mirando el escenario desapareció en un estallido de humo, las jóvenes tomaron a su sensei para llevarlo a su campamento.

"Juvia quédate y cuídalo, yo ire a la ciudad por algunas cosas" la joven de azul acoto la orden y lo llevo a su campamento.

Pasando una hora la pelirroja ya venía de vuelta con una bolsa en manos, pero tubo que saltar rápidamente esquivando una hoja de Ki, saltando hacia atrás invoco una espada, mirando a su atacante era de apariencia humanoide de cabello rubio, pero su piel era azul claro llevaba una especie de armadura con una sola gran hombrera.

"Valla buenos reflejos humana, dime donde esta el humano rubio que acompañaban" pregunto con seriedad, varios soldados salieron de los alrededores rodeando a la pelirroja que se negó a hablar, "como quieras mátenla después iremos por los pobladores destruyendo a todos el mundo si es necesario pero lo encontraremos, por ella" todos los soldados se lanzaron contra ella, pero la pelirroja sonrió, el entrenamiento de estos ultimas semanas por fin los pondría a prueba, el primer soldado le dio un corte en el pecho para luego patearlo derribando a otro de paso, agachándose esquivo un ataque de KI, golpeándolo con el mango de su espada en la cabeza lo noqueo, siguiendo su pelea dejo e todos los soldados inconscientes, sin embargo el soldado rubio vio esto con desagrado, "Son una vergüenza" con esas palabras lanzo una onda de Ki que fue directo a la pelirroja que salió del camino, pero los soldados no tuvieron la misma suerte, todos ellos murieron en la explosión, la joven Scarlet miro esto con incredulidad.

"C-como p-udiste ¡eran tus compañeros! Y tu los mataste como si no valieran nada" hablo con odio asía Thouser que lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Ja terrícola estúpida, crees que me interesan sus vidas, no nos sirben soldados tan débiles, ahora basta de lloriquear sigamos" saltando de nuevo contra la pelirroja que esta invoco sus espadas gemelas, abandono toda armadura solo quedando con las vendas cubriendo su busto, junto con los pantalones sueltos rojos, por ultimo su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. "crees poder hacerme frente bien, esas débiles espadas se no comparan con mi técnica" extendiendo ambos brazos creó un par de hojas de Ki dorado de al menos un metro de largo.

"Ya lo veremos ven" con eso ambos chocaron sus espadas dándose cortes que eran bloqueados una y otra ves, yendo a un mas rápido se desplazaron por el área sin dejar de intentar rebanarse entre ellos, el soldado volando por el cielo mando varia hojas de Ki a Erza que esquivaba con gracia y rapidez, enojándose bajo de nuevo al suelo para ir a un ataque frenético, sorprendentemente la chica no tuvo problemas en bloquearlos.

"cómo es posible, solo muere de una vez" perdiendo el control ataco de una forma aun mas frenética, pero todo ere interceptado por la joven que lo estaba dándolo todo para seguir el ritmo de la pelea, en un descuido que la chica aprovecho le corto con precisión los tendones de los brazos dejándolo inútiles. Retrocediendo el soldado tomo distancia solo para sentir una poderosa patada en el estomago haciéndolo perder el aire, "Maldita, yo soy la elite, más fuerte que incluso las fuerzas Ginyu, como puede una humana derrotarme" se lamento intentando levantarse.

"Eres bueno con la espada, pero tener mayor velocidad y fuerza no lo significa todo" suspirando iba a dirigirse a donde estaba su amiga y sensei, pero se detubo al escuchar la risa siniestra de el soldado herida.

"Jajajaja que crees que haces, planeas dejarme vivo, estúpida ni bien me recupere iré por ti y destruiré a cualquiera que se interponga o puedas tomar el coraje de matarme, pero veo tu mirada no tienes el valor" finalizo mientras se levantaba despacio riendo, tomando impulso se lanzo dando una patada que fue bloqueada por su espada.

"yo, yo te detendré" insegura de que hacer, podría noquearlo pero luego que, dudaba que hubiera cárceles que pudieran mantearlo, y no podía permitir que llegara a Juvia y naruto, bloqueando los ataques tomo distancia de el.

"No, no puedes, sabes que haré una vez termine contigo, ire por los otros y los matare lentamente" saltando de nuevo se acerco a la pelirroja que tenia la mirada gacha, cuando iba a darle una patada potente en el cuello con intención de romperlo, sintió una picadura en el pecho, cayendo de pie miro su pecho una espada que le estaba atravesaba de lado a lado, dándose vuelta vio a la terrícola que le daba la espalda, cayendo de rodillas sintió como el frio lo invadía cerrando los ojos cayó al suelo inmobil.

Erza dándose vuelta se acerco al cuerpo para quitarle la espada del pecho de su oponente, sacudiendo la cabeza se concentro de nuevo, rápidamente comenzó a correr donde se encontraba juvia y su sensei.

Juvia se encontraba contenta por fin tenía tiempo a solas con su sensei, llevándolo al campamento lo puso en el suelo para después poner su cabeza en sus piernas y acariciar con cariño su cabello dorado, ella nunca espero que su sensei fuera una persona tan paciente y buena con ella, y le demostraba un gran aprecio a ambas, nunca se sintió tan bien, el la alentaba a continuar y ser mejor. Contenta siguió con sus pensamiento, pero de pronto sintió algunas presencia viniendo hacia ella, con nerviosismo coloco al rubio en su tienda y corrió a donde sentía las presencias.

Corriendo con rapidez llego adonde se encontraba un grupo raro de diferentes apariencias, pero tuvo que moverse cuando un sujeto gigante quiso aplastarla, moviéndose del camino salto apartándose para luego ponerse de pie.

"valla una terrícola, dime donde se encuentra un humano rubio de gran poder si lo dices te dejaremos vivir" hablo el que intento matarla, era un extraterrestre humanoide de gran tamaño verde con un casco con cuernos, llevaba la misma armadura que todos los demás a su lado avía otro ser de cuello largo y cabeza pequeña de color rojo, todos los soldados se pusieron a su alrededor.

"Juvia nunca dirá donde se encuentra Naruto-sama" anuncio con enojo poniéndose en posición de pelea, los que la rodeaban la miraron con irritación.

"muy bien será tu funeral, mátenla lo buscaremos nosotros mismos" hablo al parecer el líder de la tropa, poniéndose en posición defensiva la chica vio como todos se lanzaban contra ella, creando de la nada a su alrededor una burbuja de agua la protegiéndola para luego expandirla mandando a volar a sus oponentes, encendiendo su aura de KI de color blanco se lanzo al general que se encontraba sorprendido, pero él fue despertado por un fuerte derechazo en su cara que lo mando a volar, el soldado de cuello largo reacciono tarde cuando sintió una esfera de Ki en su estomago que lo mando a volar contra los arboles, la maga de azul se levanto con la ojos encendido fuego de ira.

"nadie lastimara a Naruto-sama" hablo con ira, los soldados aun despierto retrocedieron sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, pero los dos soldados más fuertes volvieron con solo unos rasguños. Ambos enfadados se lanzaron contra Juvia, los tres se entablaron en una batalla de golpes sin parar, la peli azul apenas podía defenderse ellos eran fuertes, retrocediendo apago su aura de ki y se concentro, creando una látigo se agua atrapo al soldado rojo por el tobillo atrayéndolo a ella le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara con su puño envuelto en agua comprimida, por suerte el estaba desconcentrado por la aparición del agua por lo cual fue fácil noquearlo con ese golpe, pero de pronto sintió una patada en su espalda mandándola al suelo antes de que pudiera levantarse la tomo por el cabello y la levanto.

"Maldita humana, no esperes mise…" antes de que pudiera terminar sintió como la chica se transformaba en agua zafando de su agarre, "pero que" antes de que pudiera terminar sintió un potente golpe en el estomago y un ciclón de agua lo llevo por delante estrellándolo contra una montaña cercana, una vez se recupero del ataque se levanto pero de la nada agua comenzó a rodearlo formando una burbuja de 4 m de diámetro llena de agua con el soldado en el medio de ella intentado escapar, sus intentando de escapar fueron inútiles, poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.

Juvia salió de su escondite cercano viendo a su oponente caído, de pronto ella escucho pasos volteando la mirada vio a Erza caminando asía ella con una cara preocupada, una vez juntaron a todos los soldados los ataron con una cadena que la Scarler invoco, pero de encima de ella se escucho que alguien las aplaudía, mirando asía arriba vieron a un ser extraño, era morado con parte de su cuerpo blancas, tenia cola y su tamaño no parecía ser más grande que ellas.

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionado por lo que asieron ambas, pero muy decepcionado de mis soldados" apuntando su dedo asía ellos mando una esfera que los borro a todos, volteando su mirada asía las chicas aterrorizo en el suelo con calma, "Díganme donde se encuentra un humano de cabello rubio que tiene un gran poder, díganmelo y tal ves considere dejarlas unirce a mis fuerzas especiales" hablo con arrogancia.

"Vete al infiero" respondió con odio Erza tomando ambas espadas gemelas tomando posición de ataque, siguiendo su ejemplo juvia izo una gran espada de agua, Cooler solo pudo sonreír con burla.

"Y de donde crees que vengo" pronto ambas fuerzas chocaron.

Naruto lo sintió despertándose de golpe sintió un gran poder mirando a su alrededor vio que se encontraba en la tienda de su campamento, levantándose vio que ni Erza ni juvia se encontraban cerca, activando el modo Sennin sintió sus presencias en la lejanía junto con otra presencia poderosa. Corriendo hacia el área donde sentía las presencias, llegando al lugar vio algo que lo dejo helado.

Juvia se encontraba en el suelo mal herida, su cabello cubría su rostro, noto con tenia varios hematomas y moretones en el cuerpo, apenas ella podia respirar, cerca de ella vio a erza ser sostenida por el cuello por un ser que se le asia muy familiar.

"haci que por fin te dignas a venir eee" aun sosteniendo a la pelirroja la arrojo a un lado como si fuera menos que basura, Cooler mostraba algunos rasguños y un corte de espada que se notaba en su pecho, erza se levanto despacio ante este monstruo, con lentitud invoco una espada usándola como apoyo se paro, pero cayó de nuevo pero antes de tocar el suelo fue atrapado por naruto, que a la par de el se encontraba otro clon sosteniendo a Juvia en sus brazos, la pelirroja ya cansado quedo inconsciente, el shinobi creo otro clon que sostuvo a Erza, con una señal ambas copias se retiraron.

"Tú te atreves a lastimar a mis alumnas" hablo con la mirada oscurecida, un brillo lo cubrió mostrando su modo Ashura, el rubio se encontraba furioso, mataría a este infeliz muy lentamente, uno de los clones desapareció, mostrando el recuerdo de que las chicas ya se encontraban curadas, suspirando con alivio se calmo.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto con seriedad.

"Pues yo soy Cooler, el hermano mayor de Freezer e hijo de Cold, a los cuales tu asesinaste" hablo con tranquilidad moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

"Entonces bienes para tomar venganza por ellos" hablo con la rabia aun activa en el.

"No, no me interesa las vidas de ellos, lo que me molesta es tu existencia, yo soy el ser más fuerte de este universo y vengo a eliminar una molestia" respondió esta ves con molestia golpeando su cola contra el suelo con fuerza creando un pequeño cráter.

"Ya veo, ustedes todos ustedes sin duda son unos monstruos, acabare con el ultimo de su raza aquí y ahora" volando contra su enemigo comenzó una pelea decisiva para la tierra.

Chocando sus puños destruyeron el área a su alrededor por la fuerza que ambos poseian, sin detenerse comenzaron a elevarse continuando su pelea en el aire, el demonio del frio mandaba golpes con su máximo poder pero esto eran bloqueados por su enemigo, el shinobi apareciendo encima de el le dio una poderosa patada descendente que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo de pie, sin parar bajo para continuar, pero esta ves su puño fue atrapado por la cola de su oponente, cooler aun sosteniéndolo con el agarre de su cola lo golpeo con patadas y puñetazos, con su ultimo puñetazo lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo, tomando aire se alejo del hoyo donde su oponente estaba enterrado.

Naruto en cambio se levanto tranquilamente sacudiéndose la ropa, solo demostraba algunos rasguños menores que al instante sanaron, saltando fuera del cráter sus miradas chocaron, Cooler comenzó a caminar en su dirección, de la misma manera el rubio lo izo asta que quedaran a un metro de distancia, se miraron con desafío, sin que ellos sepan las chicas magas se encontraban en las cercanías observando la pelea.

"Ya veo porque no pudieron contigo mi hermano y padre, sin duda eres poderoso" hablo con seriedad el demonio del frio mirando a su oponente de la misma manera.

"no puedo decir lo mismo por ti, eres más fuerte que tu hermano, e incluso que tu padre en su segunda forma, pero por tu apariencia veo que esta es parecida a los de tus parientas en su forma final, si esta es tu máxima forma estoy decepcionado, ahora solo te queda la muerte" termino el rubio calma, pero su contrincante solo sonrió con burla por sus palabras.

"Crees que soy estúpido, yo soy mejor que el resto de mi familia, en verdad crees que vendría con un poder menor que al de mi padre" con esas palabras la tierra comenzó a temblar, naruto al ver lo que pasaría quiso interrumpir su transformación pero una barrera de Ki se formo a su alrededor protegiéndolo, tomando unas de sus Goudo-dama izo un bastón para romper el escudo pero fue tarde.

Los tierra a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, el cielo comenzó a nublarse formando una tormenta eléctrica con eso comenzó a llover, naruto vio con nerviosismo como su oponente crecía con rapidez, en su cabeza le crecieron varios cuerno apuntando asía atrás, en sus muñecas y tobillos le crecieron unas especies de cuchillas de gran tamaño, Cooler creció hasta el punto de medir más de 3 metros, una vez termino su transformación, su boca fue cubierta por un protector del mismo material que la parte blanca que lo cubría en algunas zonas, el demonio del frio comenzó a mirarse con calma, dando golpes en el aire probo su fuerza, movió su brazo hacia el produciendo una ráfaga de aire que izo retroceder a Naruto.

"No-o no puede ser real" apretando sus puños con impotencia sintió su poder sin duda superaba a su padre incluso en su estado de 100%.

"Listo para tu funeral" hablo Cooler.

El shinobi respirando hondo se calmo, ambos bajaron hasta tocar el suelo una vez hay solo se podía sentir el viento pasando a su alrededor, ambos mirándose se lanzaron uno contra el otro, frente a freten, ambos chocaron sus cabezas con fuerza creando un cráter gigantesco debajo de ellos, la batalla entre ambos Titanes acababa de comenzar.

 **Y bueno aquí va el cap 6, y miren quien ha vuelto si Cooler ha venido a matar nuestro protagonista, también tenemos a Erza y Juvia que han entrado en escena, si sin duda parecerá extraño ver a ambas magas pelear al estilo Dragón ball Z, y mas que ahora tienen también el KI a su alcance, déjenme sus opiniones en los comentario.**

 **Por último solo publicare un cap cada dos semanas, ya que para mi fortuna mi padre me dio trabajo en la construcción de forma fija, haci que ténganme paciencia y seguiré con este historia, sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y bueno disculpen la demora pero aquí está el cap 7, por cierto wow pasamos los 100 comentarios, 100 favoritos y 100 seguidores, enserio muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, ahora contestare algunas preguntas de los comentarios.**

 **Supremehunter: si los capítulos serán mas largos y los publicare cada dos semanas, se que es mucho pero tengo que trabajar.**

 **Og095533: Si pensamos igual, las chicas no serán rescatadas como princesas en apuros, no aquí tendrán protagonismo y pelearan sus propias batallas, y quien sabe tal vez naruto tenga que ser rescatado en vez de ellas jaja.**

 **Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis: si yo también sasuke nunca fue de mis favoritos, es un buen personaje y todo pero no se no me agrada del todo, pero esa solo es mi opinión si a ustedes les gusta por mi no hay problema.**

 **Loko89772: me alegra que te guste, también verán uno que otro villano o personaje no canónico metido en la historia, así que solo esperan por mas.**

 **Zafir09: Tranquilo mi helmano que hinata entrara en escena, pero solo sabe de qué forma con mi imaginación será algo raro y genial, además tu notaste el detalle de Porunga, si algo izo y está relacionado con Hinata, en cuanto a la versión fem de tronck, no sé qué paso por mi cabeza y bueno ella se me vino a la mente y listo, por ultimo Kuroka, no ella tendrá su papel de una manera interesante al igual que Akeno, así que ténganme paciencia.**

 **Y bueno comencemos de una vez. Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 7:**

La tormenta azotaba con fuera mientras la lluvia caía en las montañas donde avía un silencio pacifico solo se oía los truenos y la lluvia caer, pero eso fue interrumpido por una gigantesca onda de choque que izo que la lluvia se elevara de nuevo al cielo formando un domo de agua de titánicas proporciones, solo para caer de nuevo a la tierra, en el medio de la tormenta estaban dos seres de gran poder empujando sus cabezas uno contra otro, chocando sus manos continuo la pelea de fuerza ambos mirándose con desafío se separaron.

"Jaja veamos que tan fuerte eres en verdad" Cooler desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad le dio un potente derechaso en el estomago a su oponente sacándole todo el aire, tomándolo por la cara lo estrello al suelo, para elevarse en el aire y mandar varias esferas de Ki que se estrellaban contra el rubio.

Deteniéndose vio el cráter lleno de humo con impaciencia, pero se puso en guardia al docenas de clones que volaban contra él, todos formaron **Cho-Odama-resengan** en manos hacia su objetivo, el demonio del frio con fuerza movió el brazo en forma horizontal asiendo que una hoja de Ki morada gigante fueran contra los clones destruyéndolos, pero el ataque no se detuvo hay ya que siguió hasta chocar con el suelo dividiendo el suelo creando un abismo.

Naruto apenas pudo esquivar eso, levantándose del suelo miro a su oponente en el cielo, con frustración se lanzo a toda velocidad mandando un derechazo que su enemigo bloqueo con el antebrazo, gruñendo en esfuerzo el shinobi se entablo en una pelea puño a puño con cooler que lo miraba con burla, en un movimiento rápido el emperador le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago, el shinobi se sostuvo el estomago con dolor solo para sentir otro golpe en la cabeza asiéndolo caer contra el suelo creando un gigante cráter.

"Vamo-os no te-e rinda-as a-ahora" se hablo así mismo levantándose poco a poco solo para sentir que lo tomaban del cabello con brusquedad levantándolo para colocarlo en al nivel de la cara del demonio del frio.

"Se supone que tu derrotaste a mi padre, el seguro se confió…" con su brazo derecho le dio un poderoso golpe en el pecho casi rompiéndole las costillas a su oponente "Vamos lucha no me digas que soy muy fuerte para ti…" con una sonrisa arrogante lo golpeo sin piedad durante minutos, todo bajo la mirada de las mujeres magas que eran detenidas por el clon para que no se metieran en la pelea, "Solo te matare y venderé este planeta una vez que elimine la población humana comenzando con las terrícolas que se atrevieron a desafiarme" soltando al rubio lo dejo tirado en el suelo, apuntando su dedo asi el preparo su técnica asesina.

Pero de pronto la tierra bajo ellos tembló, cooler miro curioso como su contrincante comenzó a brillas hasta que salió volando por un golpe de un puño gigante de energía amarrillas, restableciéndose en aire miro como un zorro gigante de nueve colas dorada venia por el, con molestia apunto su mano liberando una ando de Ki que al llegar a su objetivo este lo debió con un golpe de su pata.

"Segundo Raund" con eso el rubio le dio un golpe ascendente con unas de sus colas, que su rival recibió de lleno, sin detenerse lo tomo entre sus patas delanteras para descender con rapidez y estrellarlo con brusquedad en la tierra sin terminar lo tomo de nuevo y lo lanzo al aire, formando señas de manos izo tres clones, dos de ellos se fusionaron con el asiendo que el original gane dos pares de brazos mas y aumentara su tamaño, el tercero se sentó en el suelo y tomo pose de meditación juntando energía de la naturaleza.

"No importa que trucos agás solo extiendes lo inevitable" con esa advertencia formo una esfera pequeña en sus manos, para luego subirlas sobre sus hombros y esta creciera de manera rápida, una vez su ataque listo lo lanzo.

Naruto al ver lo que venía coloso los brazos del zorro en posición, con un grito de esfuerzo dreno toda la energía que pudo creando de cada lado un resen-shuriken, uno de ellos fusionados con una biju dama, la otra con una chakra puro y blanco concentrado, mandando su ataque estos se estrellaron creando ondas de choques constantes que sacudían la tierra, pero el ataque del demonio del frio comenzó a ganar, naruto al ver esto voló asía los rasen-shuriken para comenzar a empujarlos con toda sus fuerza.

"Solo muere de una vez, es inútil tratar de ganar" hablo con burla cooler al ver el pobre intento de impedir que el ataque destruyera la tierra.

"AHORA!" Con ese grito un clon que cargaba a erza y juvia aparecieron detrás de cooler que estaba distraído, este sintió cadenas pesadas rodeándolo sin parar, intentando romperlas se dio cuenta del brillo dorado que poseían, aun haci estaba rompiendo algunas, pero de pronto agua a galones lo rodeo creando una esfera de agua de 200 metro de radio, con un grito de esfuerzo juvia uso toda su magia para comprimir el agua lo máximo posible quedando solo de 10 metros su radio, en el centro de esta esfera estaba el demonio del frio rodeados de cadenas bañadas en chakra dorada de parte de Naruto y Erza, pero los tres miraron con incredulidad como su prisión que lo contenía se destrozaba poco a poco por su tremenda fuerza, "¡JEFE ES AHORA O NUNCA!" grito el clon.

Naruto aun empujando ambos ataques sintió que el clon que reunía energía natural desapareció, ganado mucho mas poder duplico el poder de su ataque destruyendo la técnica de su enemigo, con ambos rasen-shuriken en mano fue contra Cooler que aun peleaba para escapar de su prisión, sonriendo con emoción arrojo ambos ataques que ganaron un aumento de tamaño increíble.

"No debiste meterte con nosotros infeliz" con esas palabras perdió su modo ashura cayendo asía el suelo, en cambio cooler vio con temor el ataque que choco contra el, la explosión fue prácticamente el Armagedón, iluminado el cielo creo una onda de choque que disperso la tormenta sobre ellos, después de un terremoto por la explosión todo se calmo, naruto aun cayendo uso su Ki para recuperar fuerzas y caer de pie, pero rápidamente la perdió al caer de rodillas agotado, con cansancio vio a sus alumnas descender con su copia que ni bien toco el suelo se disperso, las magas con cansancio corrieron a la par de su maestro.

"Sensei ganamos" pregunto con agotamiento la peli azul.

"si creo que si" hablo con calma el rubio sonriendo con calma, erza solo se arrodillo a su lado para poner el brazo de el sobre sus hombros levantándolo del suelo, ellos con calma iban a irse.

Pero de pronto escucharon como algo era atravesado por un laser de KI, naruto se miro así mismo viendo que no tenía ningún daño, miro a juvia que se encontraba bien también, mirando a la pelirroja vio que esta tenía una mirada vacía, los tres miraron el pecho de erza el cual tenía un hoyo donde se encontraba su corazón.

"No creo que no" hablo alguien a sus espaldas, volteándose vieron a Cooler mal herido, le falta mas de la mitad de la cola, los cuernos de su cabeza casi desaparecieron por completo, su gema en su frente estaba rajado, sus brazo estaban quemados y heridos, sin duda el ataque casi lo mato pero solo lograron que el se enojara.

Erza tosió sangre cayendo al suelo pero fue atrapada por naruto, que con desesperación puso su mano sobre la herida dejando la marca de la luna en el pecho de la pelirroja pero vio que no se curaba, juvia a su lado vio que su amiga dejaba de respirar, sin poder contener las lagrimas lloro sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, naruto solo miraba su mano cubierta de la sangre de la Scarler.

"Valla al parecer una ya cayo que lastima me hubiera gustado hacerla sufrir un poco más, ahora solo desaparezcan" levantando su dedo de nuevo creó una esfera que creció con lentitud, tanto Juvia como naruto aun estaban en trance por la aparente muerte de su amiga, Cooler con una sonrisa arrogante mando su ataque, pero antes de que llegara este fue desviado de una patada por un desconocido.

"Lamento llegar tarde" fueron las palabras del desconocido, naruto mirando quien era vio a Son Goku transformando en súper saiyajin, el saiyan sin perder tiempo se lanzo contra su enemigo, el demonio del frio al ver a su nuevo oponente se lanzo de nuevo a al pelea, ambos chocaron sus puños creando una poderosa onda expansiva. Mientras tanto vemos a juvia seguir llorando sobre el pecho de Erza, el shinobi solo la observaba con impotencia.

"Erza-chan por favor despierta… Juvia te necesita… ¡LE PROMETISTE A JUVIA QUE SIN IMPORTAR QUE, TE QUEDARIAS A MI LADO, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!" la peli azul siguió con su lamento al ver como ella no reaccionaba.

"No… no de nuevo… ¡no dejare que nadie más muera!" con ese grito forzó su modo ashura para que se activase solo para caer de nuevo agotado, sin rendirse continuo forzando su modo máximo sin éxito, suspirando con ira se acerco a la chica caída para volver a levantarse a mirar el cielo.

Goku estaba en problemas este sujeto era muy fuerte, sin duda con el mas fuerte con quien se ha enfrentado, dándole un potente golpe tomo distancia de su oponente, con su máximo poder lanzo un Kamehameha a quemarropa, pero cooler prácticamente paso por el medio de su técnica para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse contra una montaña quedando incrustado en ella.

"Ya veo porque venciste a mi hermano en Namek sin duda eres poderoso lo suficiente como para darme pelea incluso en mi forma final, pero yo soy mucha mas poderoso que tu, ahora solo desaparece mono inútil…" terminando de hablar lo golpeo en el estomago con fuerza asiéndolo escupir sangre por tal golpe, sin detenerse continuo golpeándolo por un tiempo hasta que se aburrió y comenso a hacer su laser de la muerte para acabar con su mísera vida, "Saluda a mi hermano de mi parte" antes de que pudiera matarlo recibió un poderoso golpe en la espalda casi partiéndole la espina dorsal, antes que pidiera gritar de dolor recibió un poderoso gancho en su mentón elevándolo en le aire, para que después recibir una patada en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo a estrellarse creando un gigantesco cráter.

Liberando gemidos de dolor se levando de nuevo para ver el que le dio tremendos golpes, naruto estaba frente a el con una mirada fria y de profundo odio, el estaba rodeado por un aura de KI dorado, las rocas a su alrededor comenzaron a elevarse, la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, poniéndose de pie le iso frente al shibobi.

"crees poder hacerme frente" cuestiono en demonio del frio con seriedad.

"Siento tu poder comparado con lo que tenias al transformarte solo tienes un cuarto de esa cantidad, pelear con Goku te quito bastante poder" aclaro el Uzumaki poniéndose en posición de pelea contra su oponente, que solo sonreía con burla.

"Y tu, no me engañas ya perdiste ese brillo que te cubría, ahora no eres nada" también poniéndose en posición de pelea, ambos se miraron antes de lanzarse con su Ki a máxima potencia, preparando cada uno un derechazo se golpearon mutuamente en el rostro, asiendo que ambos retrocedieran solo para volver a estrellar sus puños con fuerza, ambos estaban al mismo nivel.

Cooler dando una vuelta en el aire le dio barias patadas que fueron bloqueadas por su oponentes, ambos crearon esferas de Ki en mano chocando nuevamente creando una gran explosión, ambos estaban muy heridos, naruto miro su estado sus heridas ya no curaban llego a su límite, tenía un ojo hinchado y la boca sangrando, en todo su cuerpo se hallaban moretones y heridas serias, pero él no se detendría ahora.

"Es hora de terminar esto aquí y ahora" con esa palabras Cooler iso de nuevo su esfera de la muerte que crecía a cada segundo, ya no importaba nada solo quería matar a ese insolento que lo dejo en este estado, naruto al ver lo que venía tomo posición poco a poco un brillo nació en sus manos.

" **KAAAA-MEEEE"** Poniendo todo su poder en este último ataque el brillo en sus manos aumento, **"HAAAA-MEEEE"** el ataque de cooler ya estaba frente a el, **"HAAAAAA"** una ola de Ki azul choco contra la esfera morada gigante deteniendo su ataque para hacerlo retroceder poco a poco.

"Crees que solo me quedare mirando como eso viene asía mi, ¡Idiota!" con ese grito lanzo hondas de KI que aumentaba el tamaño de su ataque, de nuevo comenzó a tomar impulso yendo contra el rubio que se esforzaba en mantener la técnica, "JAJA que se siente saber que le fallaras a estas personas por cuales tanto peleaste, si las has fallado ahora solo muérete de una maldita ves" con esas palabas se rio con malicia siguiendo mandando ondas de Ki, haciendo que su ataque aumentara de tamaño haciendo que el ataque del rubio disminuyera, el rubio ya estaban de rodillas peleando por el control de su tecnica.

"Sorpresa!" un fuerte grito vino de la espalda de cooler que sintió como algo le atravesaba el pecho, mirando asía abajo vio una hoja de espada sobresalir de su pecho, mirando asía atrás vio a una sonriente pelirroja, ella estaba hecho un desastre sus cabellos esparcidos por todo su rostro, por su frente y boca corría sangre sin parar, en su pecho una marca de luna que brillaba con intensidad curando poco a poco sus heridas, "La próxima ves apunta a la cabeza" antes de que Cooler pudiera atacarla goku apareció junto a ella tomándola del brazo y desaparecer de nuevo con la tele-transportación.

"Ahora naruto-sama!" grito juvia que dispersaba el látigo de agua que uso para lanzar a Erza. Naruto viendo su oportunidad mando todo lo que tenia, las venas en sus brazo se marcaron en su musculatura que se amplió gradualmente, de pronto la ola de Ki se multiplico de tamaño atravesando la esfera de KI morado y yendo asía un Cooler que recién se sacaba la espada de la espalda, el ataque del rubio lo golpeo intentando resistirla la sostuvo con sus manos, pero fue inutil, poco a poco fue mandado al cielo por el ataque con lentitud fue desapareciendo asta solo quedar polvo de el.

De nuevo en la tierra vemos al rubio shinobi todavía en posición en el cual lanzo su ataque, el estaba temblando por el esfuerzo para mantenerse consiente, sus brazos latían de dolor ningunas de las heridas que tenia se curraba poco a poco cayó de rodillas para solo después caer de cara al suelo inconsciente.

Los demás a duras y apenas llegaron a su compañero caído, goku saco rápidamente de una bolsa pequeña algunas semillas, dándole una a cada chica estas se recuperaron al instante, Erza tomando una semilla se la dio al rubio solo para notar que este no respiraba.

"¡No respira!" con rapidez lo puso boca arriba al rubio, tomo la semilla en su boca y la mastico un poco e iso contacto boca a boca con el rubio, goku miraba esto con confusión, pero en cuanto a juvia.

"¡PERO QUE LE HACES A NARUTO-SAMA" sus ojos ardían de celos por lo que veía, la pelirroja se alejo despacio del rubio con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, de pronto el rubio comenzó a respirar con fuerza despertándose, para luego caerse de nuevo por el dolor muscular al parecer ni siquiera las semillas podrían currarlo del todo.

"Uff por fin se termino, no se ustedes pero yo quiero comer algo llamado shawarma, no se lo que sea pero lo quiero, lo vi en oferta en una restaurante que pasamos hace unos días" menciono con cansancio, las chicas solo lo miraron con diversión, pero en cuanto al saiyan.

"Wow suena delicioso vamos" tomando al chico tirado en el suelo lo llevo en su espalda, volando a toda velocidad siendo seguidas por las magas, Erza usando la armadura de vuelo los siguió cargando a juvia.

Pasando los meses siguieron con su entrenamiento esta vez siendo acompañados por el los guerreros Z, siendo Goku y gine, ya que Piccolo decidió entrenar por si solo a gohan, los dos hermanos saiyan le enseñaron todo lo que sabían a sus nuevos amigos. Eso incluía el poder volar por los cielos, ahora mismo se encontraban en la antártica entre los glaciares teniendo una batalla amistosa.

Por un lado vemos a Son Goku peleando con naruto transformado en súper saiyajin, mientras que el Uzumaki tenía su aura de Ki al máximo, el decidió fortalecerse mas en el uso del Ki, haci podría anivelar sus ambas energías y poder fusionarlas, pero hasta ahora solo podía hacerle frente a un super saiyan como goku.

"Wow ustedes si que se fortalecen rápidamente, a mi me llevo meces en perfeccionar esa técnicas y ustedes en solo dos meces sin duda son geniales" hablo emocionado el saiyan mientras bloqueaba con rapidez los golpes de su oponente, ambos se encontraban entre los glaciares sin importarles mucho el frio polar, luego de separarse ambos desaparecieron para aparecer uno frente al otro dándose un derechazo mutuamente.

"Si pero sin duda son técnicas muy difíciles de aprender, además eres un buen maestro" el shinobi terminando de hablar y lanzo varias ráfagas de poder que fueron esquivadas, terminando su bombardeo se lanzaron uno contra otro.

En cuanto a las chicas la pelea era de Gine contra las dos magas, ella se encontraba dando lo máximo ya que al parecer las dos chicas con quienes combatía sabia como trabajar muy bien en equipo fajándola contra las cuerdas. Pero atrapando ambas muñecas una de cada oponente, girando sobre su eje les envió a ambas a volar.

" **Kaio-ken X 20"** con eso la mujer saiyan fue rodeada por aura roja, volando contra las otras dos estas se prepararon, Erza fue abordada por un golpe dirigido a su cara, que esta bloqueo con el antebrazo, juvia viendo el ataque de su oponente fue a darle un combo de golpes que esta bloqueo sin dificultad, pero fue sorprendida por un derechazo de la pelirroja que la izo retrocede, extrañamente la pelirroja era rodeada por un aura de ki rojo parecida a la de ella.

" **Kaio-ken X 10"** hablo con emociono la Scarlet siguiendo su ejemplo la peli-azul también activo la técnica, ambas se miraron antes de lanzarse contra su oponente, la mujer saiyan solo sonrió por lo que se avecinaba.

Los dos lados se miraron para luego lanzarse una contra la otra, horas después los vemos a todos en un bosque frondoso ya siendo de noche, también se encontraban cocinando un pez gigante, todos se encontraban descansando esperando que la comida este lista, pero dos de ellas se encontraban en el suelo inmóviles y gimiendo de dolor.

"Me duelo todo-o" se lamento Erza sin poder moverse, tal vez el Kaio-ken era una técnica poderosa pero a un gran costo, la pelirroja se levanto despacio para poder sentarse a la per de su sensei.

"Juvia no siente las piernas" hablo con miedo viendo que sus piernas no les respondía, naruto con una sonrisa divertida se acerco a ella para levantarla en sus brazos y sentarla en un tronco, con calma el le saco los zapatos y comenzó a masajearlos para después seguir con sus piernas, "Naruto-sama-a esto-o no es nesesa-ario… oh justo hay a juvia le gusta" suspirando con alegría disfruto el masaje en sus piernas.

Las demás miraban a la peli azul con una mirada acecina, la maga del agua al ver sus miradas sonrió con arrogancia para luego fingir dolor en los hombros, "Naruto-sama crees que podrías masajear los hombros de Juvia" el uzumaki al no ver problema dejo de masajear sus piernas y se puso detrás de ella para comenzar a masajear de nuevo, "Oh naruto-sama usted hace sentir muy bien a juvia, pero podría bajar mas" ella tomando las manos del shinobi se las coloco sobre sus pechos asiendo movimientos circulares, esta acción atrevida de parte de ella puso rojo al Uzumaki que no pudo evitar sentir la suavidad de sus pechos, en cuanta a las demas.

"¡Maldita acosadora! Suéltalo antes de agá pedazos" grito la Scarlet olvidando todo el dolor de su cuerpo tomo del cuello de la ropa a la peli azul para arrojarla entre los arbustos, pero un movimiento raro ella se sentó donde la maga de agua estaba, sentada tomo las manos del uzumaki para ponerlos sobre sus hombros al descubierto, "Es mi turno sensei" hablo en un tomo serio, pero si el rubio hubiera visto su rostro hubiera visto una pequeña sonrisa en su cara con un gran sonrojo en cara, naruto extrañado continuo.

Juvia salio adolorida entre los arbustos para sentarse a la par de una Gine sonriente que tenía un clon del rubio dándole también un masaje en los hombros y espalda, suspirando vio a Goku comenzando a cortar la carne del pescado y hacer brochetas, una vez comenzaron a comer pasaron las horas.

"Bueno ya debemos irnos, vamos Gine tenemos que seguir entrenando a gohan, nos vemos" con esas palabras Son Goku se elevo en el aire para volar a toda velocidad por el cielo nocturno, gine con un puchero infantil se despidió del rubio con un beso en al mejilla, pensando un momento siguió los consejos de Milk.

"Naruto-kun te gustaría tener conmigo una cita" pregunto confusa ya que ni siquiera sabía que era una cita, el rubio puso cara de sorpresa solo para después responder positivamente.

"Claro no le veo el problema"

"Enserio, genial en dos semanas lo aremos puedes pasar por nuestro casa a las 8 de la noche ese día" respondió con entusiasmo tal vez incluso podrían entrenar de nuevo, si sin duda la inocencia de la mujer saiyajin era sorprendente, terminando sus pensamientos se fue volando en dirección a donde voló su hermano.

"Sin duda es una buena chica" mirando el horizonte vio a la mujer de cabello negro irse, pero volteando la mirada vio a sus dos alumnas con una aura morada y depresiva sobre ellas, "algo mal chicas" pregunto con extrañes por su comportamiento.

"No…" dijeron ambas para luego irse rápidamente a las tiendas de dormir, naruto solo puso una mirada seria antes de acercarse cerca del fuego y sentarse para sacar un Kunia, calmadamente comenzó tallarla un pequeño tronco perdido en sus pensamientos.

(Yo sé lo que ustedes sienten chicas… puedo sentir el amor que ustedes despertaron por mí, por más que intente negarlo yo también siento algo por cada una… pero cada vez que quiero olvidar mi pasado y comenzar alguna relación amorosa, solo puedo pensar en ella…) siguiendo con sus pensamiento recordó aquellos sucesos que le causaban esta pelea interna.

Flash Back:

En un pequeño parque de una gran aldea, vemos a una niña pequeña de tal ves 8 años en un leotardo negro de entrenamiento llorando bajo unos de los árboles del parque, pero sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por un niño rubio vestido de naranja que corría con una tarro de pintura en mano, el estaba siendo perseguido por un hombre calvo que tenía una escoba en mano queriendo golpearlo con ella pero fallando en sus intentos.

El rubio de marcas de bigotes dio una vuelta lanzando toda la pintura naranja que contenía el bote de pintura en el rostro de su perseguidor, pero sin terminar le arrojo el bote de pintura de pintura en los pies haciendo caer de cara al suelo, por último el rubio le pego una bolsa en su espalda para luego correr entre los árboles, sin notar que era observados por unos ojos perla.

"Maldito mocoso demonio cuando te encuentre te matare" levantándose se fue, la niña miro todo con extrañes pero sintió una mano en su hombro, cuando iba a gritar vio al niño de rubio de nuevo que puso su mano sobre su boca evitando que ella gritara, sonrojada asta no dar mas sintió que se iba a desmayar por estar tan cerca del niño, pero el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa la mostro una pequeña roca, quitando la mano sobre su boca apunto al tipo malhumorado a la lejos que estaba maldiciendo en vos alta, el niño tomando impulso arrojo la roca asía la bolsa en su espalda asiendo que esta se rompiera y liberara un liquido raro, la niña vio con curiosidad al parecer la broma del niño fallo.

Pero los dos niños vieron como perros del área comenzaron a juntarse alrededor del sujeto que ya esta bañado en ese raro liquido, pronto su mirada de enojo se convierto en miedo al ver como los perros venia asía el muy alegres, de pronto más de 30 perros se lanzaron sobre el con intenciones de aparearse con el, retrocediendo corrió huyendo de los animales.

"Jajaja quien diría que esa cosa funcionario, sin duda valió cada centavo pagar es afrodisiaco para perros" sus risas fueron contagiadas a la chica a su lado que miro como el hombre era seguido por aun mas perros, de pronto el niño la miro de nuevo sentarse a su lado. "Hola soy Uzumaki naruto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto curioso ya que la niña se le asía familiar.

"Un-n gust-to naruto-san-n eee eto soy Hyuga Hinata" se presento con torpeza, ya este era el niño que hace unos meses en invierno la salvo de unos niños mayores que ella que las molestan, pero estaba un poco triste que no la recordara.

"Oh espera te recuerdo, eras esa niña extraña que era molestada por esos tontos hace unos meses y como estas ellos no te molestan mas verdad" hablo con seriedad en lo último, conocía a esos tontos si ellos la molestaban iría a darles una paliza.

"Eee n-no no me molestan-n mas" un poco incomoda por ser tachada de niña rara.

"muy bien porque se la tendrán que verse conmigo si lastimaran una niña tan linda como tu hinata-chan"

(Hinata-chan me llamo hinata-chan) no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por lo que el dijo, "Grasias-s naruto-kun, y porque ese hombre te seguía" hablo un poco mas calmada sin tartamudear mucho.

"Ese tipo se lo merecía, me vendió comida podrida y cuando quise devolverle fui echado de su negocio y pues esta es mi venganza, ¿pero tú que hacías aquí solo y porque parece que estabas llorando?"

"Yo falle-e en el entrenamiento con mi padre el me llamo una desgracia y que desperdiciaba su tiempo entrenándome, dijo también que debía parecerme a mi hermana menor, yo después de eso solo corrí y corrí, después solo me senté a llorar aquí, tal vez el tenga razón soy una desgracia para mi clan" poniéndose en posición fetal bajo la cabeza para llorar.

"Pues si piensas de esa manera puede ser que sea cierto" hablo con calma el Uzumaki, la niña a su lado paro de llorar en shock por lo que dijo, sintió que su corazón dolía y mucho, pero sintió que alguien sujeto sus hombros levantando la cabeza vio al sonriente rubio, "Escucha hinata-chan nunca escuche lo que las personas digan de ti, además el compararte con tu hermana no tiene importancia ya que tu eres hinata, todas las personas son diferentes el hecho de compararte con alguien no significa que siempre serán las cosas haci, tu debes demostrar lo que vales, demuestra a todos los que te subestiman que llegaras lejos, mírame todos me dicen inútil, tonto y muchas cosas mas, pero yo les demostrare a todos los que me subestimaron que yo cumpliré mi sueño de ser Hokage y el shinobi mas fuerte que allá pisado este mundo" parándose tomo la mano de la niña levantándola del suelo le contagio su sonrisa optimista, "Nadie sabe el futuro del otro para decirle como será, si será un perdedor o un triunfador, cada uno puede formar su propio destino, incluso tu tal vez duden de ti pero podrías terminar siendo una Kunoichi poderosa, incluso la más poderosa que haya pisado la tierra, recuerda los pensamientos que los demás tengan de ti no importan, sino lo que tú piensas de ti misma, quien sabe podrías tal ves superarme y ser tu la hokage" terminado miro a la niña llorar de nuevo, esto lo asusto ya que podría haberla hecho sentir peor, pero ella lo abraso con fuerza.

"Gracia…" susurro la pequeña con felicidad.

Fin de flash Back:

Naruto paro sus acciones ante ese recuerdo, mirando el cielo pensó las cosas mas y mas recuerdos venían de esos momento con esa dulce chica de ojos perlados, tantos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, sus misiones que asieron junto, las veces que ella venia a visitarlo en su casa para traerle el almuerzo o a veces cena, recordaba su cara sonrojada y nerviosa cada vez que le abría la puerta.

"Hinata-chan si yo estoy sufriendo haci, no me imagino por lo que tu estas pasando, tu me diste tu corazón a un tarado como yo… solo espérame que volveré te lo prometo" mirando en sus manos lo que tallo, eran los dos personas, tanto él como hinata abrasados con cariño y amor, con calma guardo la figura, estirándose iba a dormir, pero a lo lejos vio un brillo en el cielo, con extrañes voló hacia donde provenía el brillo.

Una ves llego vio algo grotesco una especie de humano de mas de 15 metro de alto desnudo y deforme, además del hecho que le faltaba sus órganos reproductivo y sus pezones, mirando bien vio a otros 4 más pequeño, ellos estaban buscando algo, mirando el brillo en el cielo este desapareció, los 5 seres al notar su presencia corrieron asía el, naruto los miro con aburrimiento, pare el solo eran seres lentos y torpes, pero antes de que el pudiera borrarlos escucho un sonido extraño, de pronto un destello negro con rojo apareció volando entre esos gigantes cortando la parte de atrás del cuello del gigante mas cercano a él, pero sin detenerse escucho con al parecer un equipamiento de vuelo por propulsión de gas, asiendo acrobacias en el aire esquivando las mordidas y golpes de esas cosa, rápidamente ella acabo con otros 3 solo quedando el más grande pero este viendo que se acervaba intento comerla solo para esta en cámara lenta esquivara su mordida y en un rapido movimiento le rebano el cuello, solo para después caer al suelo.

Naruto con rapidez apareció a su lado y con sorpresa vio a una joven menor que el, era mujer hermosa de cabellera nagra, vestía al parecer un uniforme de alguna especie de milicia, en su cintura llevaba una especie de par de rectángulos metálicos unidos a las espadas que portaba, ella estaba hecho un desastre, estaba muy lastimada y con horror vio que le faltaba el brazo derecho por completo, aun en ese estado ella peleo, sin duda era fuerte, tenía un torniquete improvisado en su brazo lacerado con una bufanda roja, pero lo que más le preocupo fue el golpe en la cabeza que tenia, activando su modo ashura coloco su mano en su pecho para marcarla con la marca de la luna, pronto un brillo la cubrió sanando todas sus heridas, pero ella aun seguía inconsciente.

El shinobi con calma la levanto en sus brazos para regresar al campamento, una vez llego le quito todo el equipamiento y parte del uniforme para que este mas cómoda, poniendo la mano sobre su sello de su brazo invoco una manta, recostándola en su bolsa de dormir la cubrió de frio de la noche con la manta, pasando los minuto el rubio limpio la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo, poco a poco la joven despertó, el rubio con delicadeza le puso un vaso de agua frente a ella.

"Bebe despacio todavía no te recuperas del todo" tomando su cabeza puso el baso en los labios de ella para que bebiera, la chica con duda bebió el agua para luego mirar a su alrededor, todas sus extremidades le dolían, volteando la mirada vio a un hombre rubio de tal ves de 18 o 19 que lo miraba con preocupación.

"¿Que me paso?" pregunto con desorientación.

"Te encontré estabas muy lastimada y te faltaba un brazo, no te preocupe ya te curre pero el dolor aun estará así que debes descansar entiendes, me puedes decir tu nombre?" pregunto con preocupación.

"Yo-yo-yo soy Mikasa…" tomándose por la cabeza abrió los ojos con miedo, "No recuerdo nada más" comenzó a respirar con fuerza para luego tomarse la cabeza y jalarse el cabello con desesperación, pero fue detenida por el firme agarre del rubio a su lado.

"Espera cálmate Mikasa, escucha respira profundo y mírame a los ojos" tomándolo suavemente por las mejillas el rubio izo que la mirara, al ver esas lagrimas el rubio solo sintió impotencia al ver como ella lloraba sin parar, "Mírame toda va a estar bien, yo te ayudare a que recuperes tu memoria pero por ahora cálmate y escúchame…" con eso el lo conto todo desde que vio el destello en el cielo hasta que la trajo con el, la joven de cabellera negra escucho todo con incredulidad, gigantes caníbales eso era horrible, de donde venia ella, revisando todo lo que llevaba encontró una placa de alguna organización que decía, 'escuadrón de reconocimiento soldado: Akerman Mikasa' eso era todo.

"Y ahora que hago?" pregunto adquiriendo una cara fria y sin emociones mirando el fuego de la fogata, ellas sostenía la bufanda roja con fuerza algo le decía que era importante, mirando a otro lado vio las espadas y el equipamiento que cargaba.

"puedes acompañarnos, estoy en viaje con unas amigas entrenando" dio su oferta curioso porque aria ahora.

"Si los acompañare…" dijo sin pensarlo mucho "No tengo nada, no sé quien soy o de donde vengo al menos no tengo nada que perder" termino de hablar con calma ya un tanto somnolienta.

"Bueno me alegra escucharlo, mañana te presentare a ambas, por ahora solo descansa" la Akerman susurro un si para luego recostarse en la bolsa de dormir para descansar, naruto solo la miro con tristeza, pero también se le ocurrio una idea, sacando su teléfono llamo a Bulma.

#########################################

Al dia siguiente las chicas fueron despertadas con una corneta, con pereza las tres se levantaron, una vez se levantaron se miraron con extrañes.

"Hola" saludo con calma la peli negra.

"Eee si hola, naruto-sensei puedes explicar esto" pidió la pelirroja por la nueva, hablando del rubio vio que este estaba en una rama mirando lo que parecía una brújula electrónica, este al ser llamado bajo del árbol.

"Buenos días, Mikasa-chan hay un lago en las cercanías asía allá, puedes asearte" tomando una bolsa del suelo se la dio "Aquí tienes ropa que una amiga le dio" dándosela esta se fue adonde la mandaron, las magas estaban curiosa por lo que pasaba, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas por el rubio que les explico todo, ellas se sintieron mal por la recién llegada pero a la vez curiosas.

"Es muy parecido a lo que nos paso a nosotros, crees que seguirá pasando sensei" pregunto con seriedad la pelirroja, "esto podría ser peligroso la próxima vez podrían llegar amenazas de otros mundos a este si esto sigue haci"

"Si lo sé, yo también pensé eso, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer solo esperar" su conversación termino cuando Mikasa llego después de lavarse, ella llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada con el logo de la corporación capsula, también unos pantalones simples negros, por último la bufanda en su cuello.

"Déjame presentarme, soy Erza Scarlet un gusto conocerte Mikasa-san" se inclino con respeto la pelirroja.

"Yo soy Juvia, también un gusto" se presento la peli azul con tranquiladad, ambos saludos fueron correspondidos por la joven de bufanda.

"Muy bien chicas nuevo plan, ahora iremos a buscar unas esferas, mejor llamadas las esferas del dragón, al cual al reunir las 7 nos podrá cumplir un deseo" hablo mientras juntaba las cosas del campamento para comenzar su travesía.

"Sensei estas borracho" aclaro con un ceño fruncido la pelirroja siendo seguida por las otras dos chicas, naruto solo suspiro con cansancio.

"Solo vámonos" volando por los cielos siguieron el radar, siendo naruto el que cargaba en su espalda a mikasa en su vuelo, pasando las horas estaban en el medio del mar, la maga de azul se le encargo buscar la esfera, que solo en unos minutos ya consiguió la esfera de 2 estrellas, volando otro poco llegaron a un volcán que la pelirroja fue voluntaria para buscarla, con su armadura emperatriz del fuego no fue problema soportar el calor, llegando la noche ya tenían las 7 esferas reunidas.

"y ahora que sensei" pregunto con entusiasmo la peli azul.

"Bueno según me dijo bulma debemos juntarlas y decir Shen long sal de ahí y cumple nuestro deseo" sin embargo decir eso solo provoco que las esferas brillaran y salieran el mítico dragón, las chicas miraban esto con asombro, en cuanto al rubio curioso por la diferencia entre este y el de los namekinos.

" **Les concederé un deseo no importa cual sea yo lo proporcionare** " hablo con una voz grave, naruto iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por erza.

"Sensei puede hacer algo" su maestro acepto y ella paso al frente del Dragón, "Una pregunta, crees poder mandarnos a mí y mi amiga a nuestro mundo" consulto con esperanza, naruto vio esto con tristeza ya que el Namekiano le dijo que si las esfera de su planeta no pudieron mandarlo a su agar mucho menos las de la tierra.

" **No ese deseo esta fuera de mi alcance pide otro y será concedido"** la pelirroja solo retrocedió y miro el suelo, el rubio con calma dio un paso al frente.

"Me gustaría que esta chica llamada Mikasa Akerman recupere la memoria por favor"

" **Ese es un deseo muy fácil de hacer"** sus ojos rojos brillaron un momento después de eso el dragón brillo para luego irse, con eso las 7 esferas desaparecieron esparciéndose por el mundo, todos miraron a Mikasa que estaba parada con los ojos cerrados, pero ella de pronto cayó de rodillas para tomarce de la boca y evitar vomitar, todos los recuerdos la abordaron de nuevo reviviendo cada momento importante pasar frente a sus ojos, la muerte de sus padre biológicos, su secuestro, la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, la masacre de cada misión que fue, armin y Eren.

"No… Eren porque tuviste que morir… porque…" recuerda que tuvieron una misión de reconocimiento, pero ella tuvo que ir a otro lado a revisar si avía sobrevivientes en un pequeño poblado cuando decenas de titanes aparecieron, rodeándola a ella junto a sus compañeros, pero fueron apoyados por otro grupo del equipo de reconocimiento, entre ellos se encontraban su hermano de todo menos sangre transformarse en titán y apoyarlos, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando un titán extraño cubierto de palo como un primate los ataco, ello vio como eren perdía ante la cantidad de titanes que llegaban sin cesar, solo para que el golpe de gracia le diera el titán bestia matando a eren aplastándolo una vez que lo saco de su cuerpo de titán, luego ella fue arrinconada por varios titanes, uno de ellos alcanzo a arrancarle un brazo de una mordida.

Pero aun haci ella no se rindió, ya no tenía nada, la persona que quería ya no estaba, tomando una hoja de espada se lanzo de nuevo a la batalla sin notar que un gran brillo los cubrió, saltando entre grandes árboles mato a todos los titanes que vio, solo para que el gas de los tanques se le terminara y callera de gran altura de cabeza, después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

Las dos magas y shinobi vieron como ella solo quedo de rollas con la mirada perdida, pero un movimiento rápido desenvaino una de sus espadas para intentar clavársela en el pecho. Pero una mano detuvo la hoja, levantando la mirada vio al rubio que la salvo.

"¿pero qué estás haciendo?" pregunto con incredulidad.

"Ya no tengo nada, le falle a la promesa de mi madre adoptiva, el cuidar a su hijo, Eren lo era todo para mí y ya no está, no tengo nada porque vivir ahora…" termino con la mirada sin vida mirando al shinobi, solo se quedo hay arrodillada esperando que ellos de fueran para acabar con su propia vida.

"Y acaso piensas que quitándote la vida aras que ellos regresen"

"No, pero al menos me reuniré con ellos en la otra vida, tu no lo entenderías" respondió mirando los ojos al Uzumaki.

"Entonces has lo que quieras…" retrocediendo clavo en el suelo la espada frente a la chica para luego darle la espalda, "Solo piensa que dirían las personas que te aman al ver lo que estas a punto de hacer…" caminando asía las magas que entendieron también lo siguieron, "Y tampoco eres la única que lo perdió todo, si quieres rendirte y suicidarte hazlo desperdicia aquello por los que tus seres queridos sacrificaron sus vidas, pero si quieres vivir y ser mejor puedes acompañarnos" dándose la vuelta camino alejándose de ella con las dos magas siguiéndolas.

Mikasa miro la espada, tomándola la saco del suelo se levanto para mirar como ellos se iban, cerrando los ojos suspiro para abrir de nuevo los ojos mirando el cielo, el tal vez tenia razón, Eren siempre decía que mirara al frente y no pensara en el pasado, caminando al paso lento los siguió.

######################################

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que naruto comenzó su entrenamiento, ni bien comenzó su viaje se encontró con dos magas que se convirtieron en sus estudiantes, meses las entreno cumpliendo un año de comenzar su entrenamiento se les unió Mikasa, que extrañamente podía usar dos tipos de energías, cuando naruto le coloco su marca de luna ella puedo usar chakra, y también bebió el agua que permitía el uso del Ki, el Uzumaki la entreno en ambas ramas ya tanto shinobi como artes marciales, además Erza la ayudo en el uso de manejo de espadas.

El resultado fue un monstruo en el combate, Naruto no podía evitar compararla con personas como Itachi e incluso Shisui, que según le dijo Jiraiya eran genios en sus áreas que nacían cada mil años, la chica de cabello negro en tan solo dos años ya podría darle pelea a el, incluso en el modo Kurama al máximo poder, que sería como pelear con personas como Gine o Vegiti, pero lo que mas sobresalía de ella era su astucia y velocidad.

Tanto Erza como Juvia tampoco quedaron atrás ya que ambas se fortalecieron en tanto las artes marciales y uso de Ki como el uso de su magia, ambas trabajaban muy bien en equipo como para darle pelea a el en el Modo Ashura. Por separado era más fuerte Erza que juvia siendo ella capas de plantarle cara en su modo Ashura, pero el ganaba con facilidad.

El shinobi tampoco que atrás ya que fortaleció su uso de Ki siendo capaz de pelear con Goku en súper saiyajin ambos en su máximo poder, pero aun le falta igualar su fuerza que tenia con el modo Ashura, el tiempo ya avía pasado ahora los 4 se encontraban volando asía la corporación Capsula para reunirse con el resto de los guerreros Z.

Erza ya dejo de usar su armadura tradicional, ahora llevaba un traje de batalla de color rojo parecido a la de su amiga Gine, solo que ella le agrego placas de metal en su área pectoral y hombreras, la joven Scarlet ya era toda una mujer de 25 años dejando su cabello suelto caer por su espalda, sus medidas crecieron un poco y se tonifico mas su figura por su entrenamiento físico.

Juvia llevaba un atuendo parecida a la pelirroja solo que con celeste la parte superior y azul oscuro en sus pantalones sueltos con sus botas de combate negras, este traje no tenia placas de armadura solo tela, ella también tenía el cabello suelto como su amiga, ella ya alcanzo su madures como mujer siendo más voluptuosa que su amiga pelirroja.

La tercera estudiante Mikasa, llevaba un traje igual que el de sus amigas solo que este era por completo oscuro, ella dejo crecer su cabello hasta su espalda baja, y su eterna bufanda roja la llevaba en su cuello, la joven ya alcanzo la madures siendo una hermosa mujer de ya 21 años, sus medidas eran las más pequeñas de su grupo, pero por el entrenamiento obtuvo un cuerpo tonificado y firme, con pechos copa C cerca de los d, con una cintura pequeña y grandes caderas.

Por último el Uzumaki que se dejo crecer el cabello como el estilo de su padre, cumpliendo ya los 22 ya alcanzando la madures eran más alto que goku pero un poco mas pequeño que Piccolo, llevaba un traje de entrenamiento Naranja brillante como el de su amigo saiyan, solo que sin una camiseta debajo, con unas botas de entrenamiento naranjas, ahora lo mas importante para el su banda shinobi de la hoja en su frente, su amiga bulma se encargo de cubrir con el metal mas duro existente la placa de su banda, con una tela negra fuerte que le dio el Namek, sin duda quedo como nueva y sin duda soportaría a las peleas que desarrollaba en este mundo.

Una vez llegaron vieron a todos a acepción de los hermanos príncipes Saiyajin que aun no llegaban, naruto tubo que reconocer que todos se fortalecieron bastante con el paso de los años, una ves todos reunidos en el patio de la mansión iban a irse cuando fueron interrumpidos.

"Bueno chicos es hora, les deseo suerte" apareció bulma con una mujer parecida a ella a su lado, era su hermana mayor al cual cargaba una bebe de cabello violeta claro, la mujer rubia al ver al shinobi se acerco a él con una sonrisa.

"Hola Naruto-kun mira coma has crecido, ahora eres un todo un hombre guapo, ten Mizugi te extraño mucho todo este tiempo" hablo Tights a su amigo mientras le entregaba a la pequeña bebe que estaba alegre por la presencia del rubio.

"Igualmente Tights-chan, y como esta la pequeña Mizugi-chan mira coma has crecido, seguro que barios años serás toda una belleza como tu madre y tía eee, solo espero que no saques la actitud de tu padre" hablo con nerviosismo.

"Y quien es su padre?" pregunto con curiosidad Krillin, los demás también estaban curiosos por saber.

"Pues vegete" respondió con calma la rubia.

"¡Vegeta!" gritaron en Shock algunos.

"Que les puedo decir me gustan los chicos malos" hablo con diversión la hermana mayor de Bulma, "Pero creo que a Mizugi-chan le cae mejor naruto-kun" hablo con diversión al ver como el uzumaki asía caras para que su hija riera.

"sin sin duda serás una gran Padre algún día" hablo con vos soñadora Bulma, pero al sentir varias miradas sobre ella callo, pero la mirada de burla de su hermana le disgusto, "¡Ya hablamos de eso quita esa mirada!" grito con ira hacia su hermana, causando la risa de esta y que se acercara a ella para susurrarle al oído.

"Deberías apurarte hermanita, o tu hombre será reclamado por otra" una vez le dijo eso se separo con una sonrisa de burla antes de acercarse a tomar su hija de los brazos del Uzumaki.

"Bueno ya es hora iremos a las coordenadas que nos dio esa chica" una ves hablo piccolo todos los siguieron, pero naruto detuvo a las sus tres estudiantes viendo una dirección a las lejanías con su modo Sennin activo, las tres chicas al ver su expresión se preocuparon.

"les tengo misión importante, siento una presencia extraña en las lejanías me preocupa, vallan y observen la situación, si las cosas se salen de control o resulta ser demasiados para ustedes háganme saber".

"Hai" las tres accedieron y volaron en la dirección que el apunto, naruto no pudo tener un mal presentimiento cosas malas iban a suceder, negando con la cabeza siguió a los guerreros Z.

#####################################

"Es hora" hablo un ser extraño de color verde con manchas negras mirando una ciudad grande llena de gente que seguía con su vida cotidiana, el monstro con una sonrisa siniestra salto asía la ciudad para comenzar su masacre, "Nadie me detendrá yo seré el que mate a todos ustedes guerreros Z" hablo mientras corría asía la ciudad.

Sin que este lo supiera un grupo de tres personas venia asia el a toda velocidad

######################################

En otra parte del mundo en un bunker bajo tierra vemos a dos personas caminando viendo con detenimiento varias capsulas con diferentes números grabados en ellos, ambos miraron las capsulas antes de apretar varios botones en una pantalla.

"Muy bien androides N° 13, N° 14, N° 15, es hora de cumplir su misión para cuales fueron creados" tres vainas delante de ellos se abrieron, saliendo diferentes personas.

El primero en salir de su capsula con el numero 13 era una persona musculosa de cabello blanco, llevaba un chaleco junto con una gorra con las insignias de la patrulla roja, un pantalón con tirantes de color marrón claro, el androide tenía una mirada loca en sus ojos.

El siguiente que salía de la capsula numero 14 era un gigante de piel color gris, la maquina tenía el cabello negro atada con una cola de caballo trenzado, el tenia una musculatura muy exagerada, solo bestia una falda escocesa con una hombrera dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Por último de la capsula 15 salía un enano con una gran sombrero y chaqueta amarrilla, su piel ara de un color oscuro, tenía una sonrisa burlesca en su cara mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una licorera para beber y guardarla nuevamente, los tres caminaron hasta quedar frente a su creador y su acompañante.

"Señor que hay de N° 16, N° 17 y N° 18" pregunto a su lado un hombre de sobre peso y vestimenta extraña

"No son demasiados peligros, con esos tres bastan además me tome el tiempo para mejorarlos, bueno vámonos" terminando de hablar todos salieron de la cueva, una vez afuera del laboratorio volaron alejándose de su escondite, su misión era clara, matar a Son Goku y toda persona que se interpongan en su objetivo.

#####################################

Todos los guerreros Z volaron adonde las crenadas les decía, aterrizando en una pequeña ciudad se separaron para cubrir más terreno, Gine caminaba con calma entre la multitud de personas en la ciudad, ella suspiro como se supone que encontrarían a estos supuestos androides si ni siquiera sentían su presencia.

"Mmm ya me adurí" hablo viendo asía los lados vio un carro de helado, con alegría fue a conseguir uno, solo pare ser interceptado por un gigante gris, "Disculpa pero estas en mi camino" hablo con amabilidad que le fueron inculcadas por una sebera Milk, el hombre la observo a ella y luego al carro de helado, levantando la mano apunto y una esfera de ki fue lanzada de sus manos explotando el carrito.

"Son Gine vengo a eliminarte como a tu hermano" pero su amenaza no fue escuchada ya Gine estaba de rodillas donde alguna ves estuvo el carrito de helados llorando cómicamente.

"¡Monstruo cómo pudiste! Ahora veras te voy a dar una paliza!" amenazo levantando su puño el aire en forma de amenaza, con una velocidad cegadora mando un derechazo que fue atrapado por el gigante, pero gine en un movimiento rápido lo patio en la cara con ambos pies asiendo que este soltara su agarre sobre su mano, ambos tomaron distancia antes de lanzarce de nuevo uno contra otro.

##################################

En otra parte de la ciudad vemos a Piccolo pelear contra un enano de sombrero amarrillo, el Namek estirando sus brazos lo tomo y estrello contra el pedimento de las calles, para luego abrir su boca y una rayo de ki saliera e impactara contra su oponente destruyendo los edificios a su alrededor.

"Es decepcionante" mirando así abajo miro movimiento de su oponente enterrado bajo los escombros.

"jajaja" escucho la risa burlona del androide que este se levantaba del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa tomo su licorera para beber varios tragos, guardándola miro con burla a su oponente, sin esperar ambos volaron uno contra otro chocando en el cielo comenzando su batalla.

Peleando en los cielos se daban golpes que eran bloqueados entre ellos, pero el enano dándole un cabezazo lo izo retroceder, seguido de eso le dio un combo de golpes y patadas mandándolo a volar afuera de la ciudad, siguiéndolo volando en el aire le dio una patada descendente que iso que se estrellara contra el suelo, apartándose miro a su oponente caído con burla, pero este solo se levanto del suelo con calma.

"Valla nada mal, pero es hora de ponernos serios no crees" quitándose su capa con hombres junto a su gorro los envolvió para lanzarlo lejos de el, el equipamiento al tocar el suelo creó un cráter por su tremendo peso, tronándose el cuello se lo masajeo y estiro sus músculos "Segundo raund" con esas palabras voló contra su oponente, el androide siguió su ejemplo para también ir contra el a máxima velocidad.

######################################

En un área del desierto montañoso a las lejanías de la ciudad vemos a Son goku con gohan y krillin viendo a su oponente al anciano el Dr. Gero, en las cercanías tanto Yamcha como Ten Shin Han estaban dando lo máximo para hacer frente al otro androide de sobre peso.

"No sabes cuánto esperamos esto Son Goku, tú y tu hermana morirán por a ver destruido la patrulla roja" hablo en anciano de bigote viendo al saiyan que venia asía el a paso lento con una mirada seria.

"No, yo te destruiré aquí y ahora" volando a máxima velocidad ambos comenzaron su pelea, ambos chocaron sus puños para luego el anciano disparara láser de sus ojos asiendo retroceder al saiyan.

"No eres rival para nosotros, yo sé todas tus técnicas y tu nivel de poder, no eres nada, una ves que acabe contigo iremos por los demás guerreros Z que amenazan nuestra conquista mundial" hablo de forma seria solo para mover la cabeza asía un lado esquivando una esfera de Ki que iba asía su cabeza, mirando a si oponente vio a Goku que lo miraba con enojo.

"No vuelvas a amenazar a mi familia y amigos" hablo con una voz grave.

"Pues ven y hazme callar Son Goku" mirándose ambos corrieron uno contra otro comenzando su pelea.

###########################################

En el medio de la ciudad vemos a un naruto mirando con curiosidad una tienda, entrando vio varias historietas y figuras de deferentes personajes, el lugar era muy colorido, lleno de posters y diferentes cosas interesantes.

"¿Naruto-kun eres tú?" mirando asía la mesa de la caja registradora vio una pelirroja al parecer ella era la encargada del lugar, la mujer no parecía tener mas de 21 años era hermosa sin duda, su cabello era rojo intenso, tenia ojos de color esmeralda, su rostro bello y piel blanca, su figura era una que naruto pensaba no tenia quien la supere, sin duda superaba a las chicas que conoció asta ahora en medidas, incluso podría compararla con la abuela Tsunade en cuanto a medidas, ella vestía una simple camisera negra con un dibujo raro en ella, también vestía con pantalones azules apretados resaltando sus espectaculares piernas, caderas y que trac…

Quitando esos pensamientos sonrió y se acerco a ella.

"Hola pareces que sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo" al decir eso la chica se decepciono para luego tomar una posición dramática.

"como te puedes olvidar de mi" fingió secarse una lagrima.

"Oh lo siento no llores, e creo que si te recuerdo eres, eee Risa o era Rier" hablo con nervosismo, la joven dejando de dramatizar sintió como que dos rocas con esos nombres que el dijo caían sobre su cabeza.

"Es Rias…" hablo en un tono apagado.

"Claro Rias ahora te recuerdo, como se encuentran Koneko-chan, Akeno-chan, Kuroka-chan y Asia-chan" hablo con alegría tomando una de los tantas revistas cerca y comenzó a hojearlas, pero sin ver como un aura roja cubría a la chica sus manos temblaban de enojo, pero respirando hondo ella se calmo.

"Al parecer recuerdas a todas ellas eee, y que te trae aquí" pregunto sin ganas dándole la espalda al rubio cruzándose de brazos mirando cualquier lado menos al Uzumaki.

"bueno estoy en una trabajo, dime que es este lugar vendes historietas" mirando el titulo de lo que leía vio que de decía Neon Genecis Evangelion, la pelirroja sonriendo con filicidad salto de la masa para ponerse a la par del rubio para abrazarlo por los hombros.

"Esto Naruto-kun, es mi sueño hecho realidad mi propia tienda de manga y anime, también vendemos cosas de Marvel y DC comic" hablo con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

"Oh ya veo, pero yo pensé que tu seguirías estudiando para trabajar con tu Padre y hermano?" pregunto curioso ya que haciendo memoria recurso que decía que ella seguiría los pasos de su familia.

"Si, pero cuando tu dijiste esa ves que ágamos lo que amamos, termine la escuela para abrir esta tienda y me va muy bien" hablaba con orgullo ya que su familia la dejo a la deriva al saber que aria con su vida, pero gracias a su socia de trabajo y amigas salió adelante, en ese momento una mujer pequeña entro a la tienda, tenía la apariencia de una chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella vestía una simple camiseta amarilla y uno falda corta con unos zapatos negros.

"Valla tú debes ser la hermana menor de Koneko verdad, si que te pareces a tu hermana mayor" hablo el acercándose a la pequeña acariciando su cabeza, Rias detrás de el ajuntaba la risa por la cara de la peli blanca en ese momento.

"En realidad soy yo Naruto-san, soy Koneko" hablo con calma la pequeña, esto sorprendió al Uzumaki que se veía completamente igual a que hace mas de 4 años de la ultima vez que la vio.

"Si se que no cambie mucho y no estoy tan desarrollada como mi hermana mayor" hablo con su típica actitud carente de emociones todavía disfrutando que el rubio acariciaba su cabeza, mirando asía abajo miro su pequeña figura.

"No! Eee claro que no pensé eso, te ves hermosa no importa tu cuerpo, créeme cuando te digo que tendrás a cualquier hombre a tus pies, eres muy hermosa además esos ojos que tienes y tu forma de ser enamorarían a cualquiera" alago con nerviosismo esperando que no se pusiera depresiva la pequeña.

"Gracia naruto… naruto-kun" hablo con una pequeña sonrisa, y bueno en cuanto Rias estaba con la mandíbula colgando con incredulidad.

(Pero… pero… y yo que maldita seas plana) pensó con frustración al perder la atención del chico, cuando iba a reclamar el rubio salió del local a alta velocidad.

"Bueno fue un gusto verlas les prometo que volveré a visitarlas" saliendo del local corrió por las calles, ambas miraron la puerta para luego mirarse mutuamente.

"El será mío…" hablo Koneko para comenzar a atender el local.

"Maldita plana te voy a matar!" siguiendo a la pequeña salto sobre ella para estrangularla pero recibió una patada de llena en la cara de la pequeña, así comenzó la pelea entre las socias de la tienda.

#######################################

N° 13 ya se estaba aburriendo mirando hacia los lados vio la gente ir y venir, todos metidos en su rutina de sus patéticas vidas, Son Goku se estaba enfrentado ya por sus colegas androides, pero con una sonrisa macabra se elevo por el cielo sorprendiendo a muchos peatones, llegando a una gran altura junto sus manos asiendo una ataque rojo transparente con un núcleo rojo brillante, mirando asía abajo la lanzo.

Tal vez el Dr. Gero lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de transformar un loco y asesino en un androide, N° 13 vio a la esfera ir contra la ciudad, pero su ataque fue detenido en el aire y mandado de vuelta asía el, este con rapidez lo esquivo mirando asía abajo vio a un sujeto rubio de marcas de bigotes en la cara, que lo rodeaba un aura de Ki amarillo.

"Y tu quien se supone que eres?" pregunto sonriendo de manera sanguinaria al ver a un posible oponente, este bolo con tranquilidad asía el para que quedaran frente a frente.

"Eso no te interesa, pero por lo que veo tu eres uno de los famosos androides, es extraño no siento tu Ki, pero de alguna manera con mi modo Sennin pude sentir una chispa de vida en ti, junto con los otros 4 que están también peleando ahora mismo"

"Valla, es interesante se supone que somos indetectables, pero tu de alguna manera sientas la vida de nuestras neuronas en nuestros cerebros la única parte original en nosotros, porque sin ellas ya seriamos catalogados como un robot no un androide"

"Basta de charla, por que intentar destruir esta ciudad sabiendo que Son goku no está aquí"

"Simple estoy aburrido" hablo con una sonrisa siniestra, naruto solo lo observo con ira, tantas vidas iban a ser borradas solo porque el estaba aburrido.

"Tranquilo estoy seguro que te divertirás en donde te enviare, a las profundidades del infierno" con eso dicho se lanzo contra su oponente que cruzo los brazos, saliendo despedido en el aire por el golpe salió de la ciudad para caer en un bosque en las lejanías, pero este solo se levanto con clama, el rubio aterrizo frente a el.

"Bueno comencemos" el androide se trono los nudillos para correr contra el rubio, que siguió su ejemplo también corrió contra el, dando cada uno un derechazo chocaron sus puños agrietando el suelo bajo ellos.

########################################

Las tres estudiantes del shinobi rubio se encontraban volando asía una ciudad, todas iban con aburrimiento ya que no sabían porque estaban aquí, ellas esperaban luchar contra los androides y defender a los inocentes.

"Juvia se aburre" hablo de forma infantil la maga de azul, pero fue ignorada por sus dos acompañantes, erza viendo que llegaban bajo asía el suelo cerca de un edificio más exactos en un callejón.

"Algo anda mal" comento mikasa viendo los alrededores con precaución inconscientemente tomo el mango de una de sus espadas. Erza curiosa miro ropa en el suelo, tomándola la examino encontrando un oyó en la espalda, para luego arrojarla de nuevo al suelo.

"Chicas, Juvia ya sabe porque naruto-sama estaba preocupado miren…" saliendo de el callejón vieron cientos de prendas de vestir por todas las calles, caminando por la cuidad vieron que solo avía ropa, pero ni una sola persona o al menos una mancha de sangre.

"¿Qué demonios paso aquí?" pregunto con preocupación la pelirroja Scarlet, arrodillándose en el suelo de nuevo tomo ropa de al parecer un niño de 10 años, de pronto escucharon gritos corriendo asía el lugar donde provenía el grito miraron con horror como un hombre gritaba en el suelo mientras un aguijón atravesaba su pecho, el dueño del aguijón pertenecía a un ser extraño verde con alas, era bastante alto, tenía manchas negras en todo el cuerpo, tenía una cabeza extraña con partes naranja siendo su boca.

"¡Corran! Ahg!" grito a una mujer e hija que miraban con terror esa escena, la mujer retrocedió con la pequeña en brazos con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos, pero la niña no quería abandonar al hombre.

"No-o! Papa!" grito con fuerza la pequeña negándose en abandonar a su padre, con lentitud poco a poco la cola absorbió al hombre que con gritos de dolor sintió ser vaciado por dentro, en unos segundo solo quedo la ropa de lo que alguna vez fue una persona, las tres chicas vieron esto con horror, pero mikasa al ser la menos afectada actuó.

"Bueno siguen ustedes" con lentitud el monstruo se acerco a madre e hija que se abrasaban con miedo, pero antes que el pudiera tocarlas tuvo que saltar esquivando dos hojas de espadas.

"Ni un paso más, o te matare" hablo con una vos grave y la mirada oscurecida la mujer de cabello negro, volteando la mirada miro a las dos que salvo, "Lárguense de aquí ahora, no dejen que el sacrificio de ese hombre sea en vano" la mujer susurrando un gracias tomo a la niña y corrió alejándose de ellos, pero el monstruo al ver a su cena escaparse disparo un laser de su dedo, pero antes que llegara fue desviada por un manotazo de una pelirroja. Pronto las tres chicas estaban frente a el.

"Valla interesante, déjenme presentarme soy Cell" hablo con su voz grave, inclinándose con burla presentándose antes las tres mujeres que lo miraban con seriedad. "Sabía que el viajar en el tiempo causaría cambios, incluso siento aun el Ki de Goku, sin duda es interesante"

"¿Viaje en el tiempo? Tú tienes la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo" pregunto con extrañes Mikasa.

"No pero conseguí una maquina que me permite viajar en el tiempo" hablo con diversión moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

"Maquina del tiempo, que paso con su dueño, ¿Qué le paso a Mizugi Brief?" pregunto con ira Erza, Naruto le avía puesto al tanto de todo a las tres sobre quien vino del futuro para advertirles de la amenaza que les aguardaba, pero si este ser decía la verdad la joven que vino a advertirles estaba…

"Oh la mocosa Saiyajin, si fue una molestia pero nada que con que no pudiera lidiar" hablo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, esta puso tensa a las tres chicas, si eso era verdad el era más fuerte que un Súper Saiyajin estaban en problemas, "Pero ya les dije demasiado, ahora solo mueran" saltando asía ellas, estas se pusieron en guardia encendiendo al máximo sus auras de Ki preparándose para la pelea.

Las batallas se desarrollaron ya para cada guerrero, estaban en un punto crucial ya, pero esto solo era el comienzo de una larga series de peleas donde se encontraba en juego el destino de la tierra.

 **Y bueno gracia por su sapiencia y sus comentarios, las cosas se van a poner buenas, como verán Cooler murió, si algunos esperaban a Metal-cooler lo siento pero seria demasiado largo ya, además ya quería llegar hasta la saga de los androides, y si Mikasa a entrado en escena, y lo que menciono la pelirroja podría ser una idea interesante para el futuro, no olviden darme su comentario y opinión de que les pareció el capitulo, sin más me despido, Chauuuuu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Como regale les traigo un capitulo nuevo gente.**

 **Y bueno aquí el cap 8, en cuanto algunos comentarios, si me equivoque en lo de la marca de naruto es un sol no una luna, gracias a Zafir09 por hacérmelo saber, algunas de las dudas serán respondidas al final del capítulo.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 8:**

 **Piccolo vs N°15**

El Namek miro a su oponente, mirando a su alrededor no sintió ninguna presencia de vida humana que se podría ver afectados por su pelea en el medio de la ciudad, digamos que al verlo a el la gente huyo, al parecer aun se acordaban de su padre el Piccolo dai maku, viendo asía el medio de la calle vio al androide que con impaciencia se lanzo contra el lanzando una patada que bloqueo, piccolo con fuerza tomo la pierna del enano para estamparlo con el suelo con fuerza enterrándolo bajo el pedimento de la calle.

Tomando distancia miro el suelo con atención, de pronto emergió algo detrás de el, dándose cuenta vio una esfera de Ki, perdiendo el enfoque sintió ser tomado de los pies jalándolo asía abajo dejándolo atrapado bajo tierra, el androide con rapidez salió de la tierra para correr contra el y darle una poderosa patada que lo saco del suelo, sin detenerse apareció frente a el dándole un combo de golpes y patadas que este no pudo esquivar.

N° 15 lo tomo de la cabeza para darle un rodillazo en la cara aturdiéndolo, creando una ráfaga de Ki la lanzo contra su oponente, el namek viendo lo que venía se cubrió con sus brazos, después del impacto el androide vio con satisfacción la falta de brazos de su contrincante, pero el ser verde solo sonrió con burla.

"Necesitaras mas que esto" con un grito de esfuerzo sus brazos aparecieron de nuevo, con esfuerzo lanzo desenas de esferas de Ki que rodeo la androide, sin esperar el namek bajo los brazos y todas las esferas fueron contra el enano que ni siquiera se molesto en esquivar. Una vez la explosión termino vio entre el polvo un brillo azul, "Maldito…" gruño al ver el escudo que lo rodeaba.

"jajaja eso no funcionara conmigo tonto" dejando caer el escudo espero el ataque de su oponente, pero este fue rodeando de un débil brillo blanco, con lentitud el namek se separo en dos, ambos sin esperar se lanzaron contra el enano que se puso en guardia, atacando sin detenerse dominaron al androide, este viendo su situación tomo distancia de ello solo para recibir de ambos lados una gran ráfaga de Ki, usando su escudo de nuevo se protegió

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien lo tomo por la espalda con un agarre que impedía el uso de sus brazos mirando asía atrás vio uno de los Namek que lo sostenía con fuerza, pero mirando de nuevo al frente vio a tal vez el original que tenía sus dedos en su frente gritando con esfuerzo por su técnica.

" **¡Makankosapo!"** finalizando su técnica la lanzo, el androide viendo lo que venía intento escapar en vano pero el agarre del clon era fuerte, sin mas ambos fueron atravesados por el ataque asiendo que el enano explotara solo quedando pedazos de el, y el clon que también fue atravesado, pero este gruño con esfuerzo para reconstruir su cuerpo de la herida en el pecho, una vez hecho respiro con cansancio, ambos Namek se acercaron para volverse a unir.

El Namek una vez unido respiro hondo antes de salir volando asía donde se sentía el Ki de goku, pero no se dio cuenta del chip y generador del androide N°15 salían volando asía una dirección donde se desarrollaba otra pelea.

##################################

 **Gine vs N° 14**

Gine se lanzo contra el gigante serio que bloqueaba todos sus golpes, gruñendo de enojo la mujer tomo distancia para lanzar varias esferas de Ki asía el androide que se vio forzado a elevarse asía el cielo, la saiyan con una sonrisa uso su tele-transportación para aparecer sobre este y darle un golpe descendente con ambas manos entrelazados, usando de nuevo la técnica apareció debajo de el con una esfera de Ki que incrusto justo en el medio de la espalda del hombre de gris asiéndolo volar por los aires para caer duramente al suelo.

"¡Vamos levántate! Sé que puedes dar más que esto" hablo la chica emocionada, el androide poco a poco se levanto, una vez de pie se trono el cuello con tranquilidad sin verse afectado por los golpes anteriores, lanzándose a máxima velocidad embistió a la chica golpeándola de lleno, sin detenerse la tomo por unas de las piernas para estrellarla contra el suelo creando un gran cráter, tomándola por el cabello la lanzo por los aires para el seguirlo en el aire y darle uno combo de golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Finalmente la tamo entre sus brazos para presionarla contra su pecho y aplastarla, Gine solo pudo gritar de dolor, pero solo para después hacer silencio y sonreír.

"Te engañe" con esas palabras ella con un fuerte grito un aura de ki dorado la rodeo, su cabello se elevo para cambiar de color oscuro a un rubio dorado, sus ojos sufriendo el cambio también estos cambiaron de ser oscuros a un celeste claro, ella sin problemas separo los brazos del gigante para darle una poderosa patada en la cara.

Ambos tomaron distancia uno de otro para luego lanzarse a su máxima velocidad uno contra otro, siendo Gine quien en el último segundo esquivo el golpe de su oponente para deslizarse por debajo de el y darle un potente golpe en el estomago, sin detenerse dio una vuelta en el aire tomando impulso dio una patada voladora en la cabeza de su oponente que retrocedió herido.

"Desaparece!" apareciendo frente a el en un estallido de velocidad le lanzo un Kamehameha a su máxima capacidad, destruyéndolo solo quedando partes de el, sonriente por ganar salió volando donde sentía el Ki de su hermano.

##################################

 **Goku vs Androides**

Goku respiraba agitadamente viendo a sus dos oponentes, el androide N°20 derroto a Yamcha y Ten shin Han, pero solo por poco, ahora dependía de el destruir a ambos. Mirando a los dos se lanzo al ataque siendo encarado por el androide de sobre peso, chocando sus puños se elevaron por el cielo dándose golpes sin detenerse, el saiyan tomando el brazo de su oponente le dio un codazo en el rostro asiéndolo retroceder, sin parar el iba a lanzar un Kamahameha.

"¡No goku, ellos puede absorber energía!" grito Yamcha pero fue tarde una vez el ataque fue lanzado este fue absorbido sin problemas, Goku comenzaba a respirar agitadamente pero se mantuvo de pie para continuar su pelea. Ambos se lanzaron uno contra otro pero esta ves el androide tubo la ventaja.

"Algo anda mal, en Namek tenía mucho más poder que esto y se supone que el entreno, tenía que ser mucho más fuerte que esto" hablo Gohan impotente viendo como su padre era masacrado, esta por lanzarse a ayudarlo incluso si le costaba la vida pero alguien más salió a interrumpir la pelea.

Cuanto el androide tenia goku del cuello succionando el poco poder que le quedaba iba a darle el golpe de gracia, pero de la nada recibió una patada en la cara que lo separo del saiyajin, todos miraron sorprendidos a Vegeta y atrás de el a Vegiti.

"El único que tiene el derecho de matar a Kakarotto soy yo insecto" hablo con arrogancia solo para después patear al guerrero caído asía donde estaba el calvo enano. "La enfermedad actúa deben sacarlo de aquí, no hay alguna peor forma de morir que por la enfermedad es deshonroso para nosotros una raza guerrera" dándose vuelta encaro a los androides, en cuanto los demás fue gohan quien llevo a su padre para currarlo.

Vegeta vio con diversión como esa chatarra venia asía el con intenciones de matarlo, cuando estaba por tocarlo este fue repelido por un aura de Ki dorado, Vegeta sonrió con emoción el ser un Súper Saiyajin era simplemente sentirse invencible. Volando contra el gordo le dio un combo de que golpes que el androide no pudo defenderse, en su desesperación N° 20 alcanzo poner su mano en la boca de vegeta, absorbiendo la energía que pudo se sintió mas fuerte pero el príncipe de los Saiyajin lo tomo de la muñeca con tranquilidad para luego arrancarle el brazo.

El Dr. Gero al ver a su creación estaba por ser destruido de esa manera voló asía la espalda de vegeta con la intención de matarlo cuando estaba desprevenido, sin embargo antes de llegar fue pisoteado como un insecto por la princesa saiyajin que también tenía esa trasformación dorada.

"Atacar por la espalda eee, que pedazo de basura" siendo tomado por su brazo izquierdo este fue arrancado de su cuerpo con facilidad, solo para sentir como unas de sus piernas era pisoteada destrozándola, "Me pregunto ustedes pueden sentir dolor" volteando la mirada vio a su hermano hacer polvo al otro androide, ella mirándolo con una sonrisa sanguinaria apunto su mano asía su cabeza, "O mejor te elimino ahora" tanto Piccolo como Gine llegaron al área de la pelea después de mirar a Gohan llevar a su padre en el hombro, continuando su camino fueron a ver la zona de la pelea.

"Mátalo que esperas" gruño piccolo al ver que solo quedaba uno, Vegiti solo lo miro con burla antes que un brillo naciera en su mano apuntando al científico loco, pero todo el área fue iluminada por una explosión en el horizonte.

"Naruto-kun" grito con miedo Gine al sentir el Ki del rubio en esa dirección, su ki poco a poco iba desapareciendo sin pensarlo ella voló adonde se produjo la explosión.

"Mi propiedad se ve en peligro" con rapidez borro la existencia del científico con una gran explosión, para después seguir a la otra Saiyajin, pronto todos volaron en su dirección.

############################################

En la cueva del laboratorio una alarma roja comenzó a sonar, las 3 capsulas restantes se abrieron con lentitud, el primero en levantarse era N° 16, un gigante de cabello rojo rapado de los lados, tenía una especia de armadura de verde, debajo de la armadura tenía una maya negra de cuerpo completo, este con calma salió de su capsula.

En la capsula con el N° 17 salió una joven no más de 20 años, tenía el cabello negro corto que llegaba hasta al final de su cuello, tenía unos ojos claros de color verde, tenía una buena figura de reloj de arena, sus pechos grandes copa D y una cintura estrecha con grandes caderas, vestía un tanto masculino siendo pantalones jinés largor sueltos, una camiseta negra ajustada con una pañoleta roja atada a su cuello y finalmente una zapatillas deportivas azules, ella camino hasta pararse a la par del gigante.

En la capsula con el N° 18 salió un rubia que era igual a la androide N° 17 físicamente, solo que ella era rubia y con la piel un poco más clara, ella vestía un chaleco y falda corta de jin, dejaba de estos traía una camisera manga larga de color blanco con negra, tria unos simples zapatos, ella camino con tranquilidad a la par de los otros dos, frente a ellos una pantalla bajo de una gran computadora y la alarma se detuvo, de pronto la pantalla se encendió mostrando a el Dr. Gero.

"Si ven quiere decir que estoy muerto, deje en caso de que algo me pasara un dispositivo que los activaría a todos ustedes en caso de mi muerte, ahora recuerden su misión matar a Son Goku, yo les orde…" antes de que la grabación pudiera continuar un rayo de Ki atravesó la pantalla destruyéndola.

"Bla bla si como sea, que tal si vamos por ellos de una ves, quiero ver que tanto cambio el mundo desde que me transformaron en Androide" hablo con desinterés la chica de cabello negro.

"Sabes que no podemos sentir su poder verdad genio" aclaro con una mirada aburrida la rubia.

"Hermana a veces debes dejarte llevar, tarde o temprano lo encontraremos no chico grande" codeo a su acompañante a su lado, solo para que este la mirara con seriedad, "Okeeey" retrocedió con una sonrisa nerviosa la joven.

"Déjate de tus tontas bromas, N° 16 tienes la ubicación de Son Goku" hablo con calma la rubia.

"Si pero siento grandes poderes confrontados en esa dirección" aclaro apuntando asía una pared.

"Porque miramos la pared, vámonos de este lugar deprimente" dijo 17 saliendo de la cueva siendo seguido por sus dos acompañantes.

#######################################

Naruto mira a su oponente con calma, este de lanzo contra el lanzando ráfagas de golpes que el shinobi bloqueo sin problemas, pasando atreves de su defensa le dio un fuerte derechazo y golpe ascendente que lo despejo del suelo, apareciendo nuevamente sobre él lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara mandándolo al suelo.

"En serio se supones que eres una amenaza, incluso mis tres alumnas juntas te vencerían con facilidad, aunque por separados estarían parejos" hablo con burla provocando que el androide se levantara del suelo furioso.

"¡Cállate!" gritando con ira se lanzo de nuevo solo para ser recibido por una potente patada en la cara, mirando asía todos lados no encontró a su oponente, pero un silbido llamo su atención mirando detrás de el vio al maldito.

"Hola" le levanto la mano saludándolo con burla, este tipo era más fuerte que Freezer y su padre, en sus primeras formas en el caso del padre y final en el caso del hijo, pero comparado con Cooler no era nada. Pero naruto miro curioso como este se rio con locura mientras de sacaba su gorra y se arrancaba su chaleco.

"Muy fuerte verdad, pues veremos qué piensas de esto" el shinobi lo observo con curiosidad, pero se escucho como a lo lejos algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, eran 4 objetos dos pequeños y dos grandes, al llegar al androide los dos más pequeños fueron a su cabeza y los dos más grandes en su pecho, el sujeto comenzó a temblar con fuerza, de pronto su tamaño aumento asta el punto de medir más de 3 m, su piel adquirió un tono azul, con partes metálicas en sus hombros y pectorales, su cabello se elevo y cambil a un rojo intenso, en sus manos unos guantes se crearon al parecer de la nada, una vez termino su transformación este rugió con fuerza desatando su gran poder, en cuanto al rubio este se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

"Porque no destruí las cosas que venían así el, pero nooo, solo quédate mirando, Naruto eres un genio" se hablo a si mismo lamentándose el ser tan idiota, el gigante sin esperar se lanzo contra el rubio que encendió a su máximo su Ki apenas podía esquivar los golpes que este sujeto le lanzaba, con agilidad el rubio paso por debajo de el para agacharse y tomando impulso asía arriba le dio un tremendo derechazo que lo alejo unos metros de el, después aterrizo en el suelo con una mirada seria, su oponente le siguió el ejemplo, el rubio levanto su puño que estaba sangrando por golpear al gigante, "HAAAAA!, de que mierda estas hecho" le grito sosteniéndose la mano con dolor mientras tenía una lagrima cayendo por su ojo, "hay bebe estarás bien" sobándose la mano esta se curó al instante.

"Basta de juegos!, es hora de tu funeral" corriendo asía el mando un derechazo que fue atrapado por el rubio que fue cubierto por un brillo usando su modo Ashura, soltando su puño ambos se miraron antes de lanzarse un derechazo mutuamente siendo el gigante el ganador siguió corriendo al Uzumaki golpeándolo sin cesar, arrojándolo en el aire mando una esfera de ki que lo borro.

"Valla lo hiciste polvo" hablo alguien a su lado.

"Si lo se, ahora debo…" mirando a su lado vio a su oponente que avía matado.

"Sustitución viejo me remplace con un tronco en el último segundo" se encogió de hombros.

"Sabes que no hay arbolea a kilómetros a la redonda verdad, y si tuviste tiempo de tomar uno y colocarlo en tu lugar porque no solo lo usaste para salir del camino de la explosión" hablo con duda el gigante.

"Bueno eee, de hecho buena pregunta, podemos sentarnos como gente civilizada y hablar sobre este descubrimiento, también mi pregunta de que como absorber cosas de pequeño tamaño te darían tal aumento en estatura y poder o podemos olvidar esta conversación y matarnos a golpes".

"Matarnos a golpes"

"Hecho"

Volviendo ambos a la pelea se enfrentaron en una batalla de golpes para luego juntar sus manos y empujarse entre si, el shinobi asiendo aparecer 4 colas en su espalda tomo cada extremidad del gigante para soltar su agarre y comenzar a juntar sus manos.

"Te mostrare una técnica que yo mismo cree" formando varias barras negras las incrusto en su oponente en varios lugares inmovilizándolo, desapareciendo su modo Ashura encendió al máximo su Ki asiendo que su musculatura creciera de sobre mantera, las venas en sus brazos se podían ver por el esfuerzo que asía. Juntando sus manos apunto asía al frente. **"** **Rasen-jō no nami (Onda en espiral)"** de sus manos salió una especie de Kamahameha pero este era más grande de lo normal y era cubierto por una especie de líneas formando un espiral a su alrededor, el ataque choco contra su oponente que fue borrado de la faz de la tierra. Naruto exhausto dejo caer sus brazos cansados, dejando de usar Ki uso chakra para curar mas rápido sus heridas.

Con cansancio camino durante uno hora llegando hasta una carretera, caminando a la par del camino vio una camioneta acercarse, levantando la mano izo señales de para que lo llevaran, la camioneta se estaciono a su lado, vio a una joven peli negra de ojos claros que conducía.

"Hola amigo, estás perdido" pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, la rubia a su lado suspiro con cansancio su hermana a veces era desesperante, 16 solo estuvo en silencio detrás de la camioneta.

"Bueno la verdad un poco, me podrían llevar asta un pueblo cercano" pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa, tal vez si descansaba un poco se recuperaría lo suficiente como para bolar y ver la situación actual.

"Claro sube atrás" el rubio camino asía la parte trasera para subirse y vio que tenia compañía.

"Hola viejo" le hablo al gigante de armadura a su lado extendiéndole la mano que este estrecho con tranquilidad. La rubia androide lo miraba con duda solo para mirar de nuevo asía adelante, "Y díganme que les trae aquí Androides" de pronto todo tomo un aire tenso el cual el rubio solo sonrió con cansancio, "No se preocupen no tengo nada contra ustedes, no siento ni una sola pisca de malicia en ustedes, pero contigo grandote no siento completamente nada es confuso" hablo tranquilo, N° 18 dándose la vuelta izo una esfera de Ki, pero su hermana la tomo del hombro frenándola, 17 solo sonrió para mostrarle como los animales que llevaban se acurrucaban con el rubio al igual que con 16.

"Valla tu sabes mucho de nosotros pero porque no nos cuentas un poco de ti" comento 17 continuando conduciendo con tranquilidad, el shinobi solo sonrió para comenzar a hablar desde el principio de todo.

##############################

Cell miraba con curiosidad a sus oponentes, todo era tranquilidad a su alrededor las tres chicas miraban al monstruo que comenzar a caminar lentamente asía ellas, para luego volar contra ellas, Erza sin esperar se lanzo contra el monstruo de puño a puño, cell arremetió contra la pelirroja un combo de golpes que ella bloque sin problemas, pero el bio androide solo aumento su ritmo, la pelirroja se agacho de golpe, pasando encima de la maga, juvia le conecto un derechazo a la mandíbula de el asiéndolo retroceder, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse ya que recibió una dura patada en el estomago de parte de la pelirroja.

"Muy bien Juvia ataque A5" grito la pelirroja, su amiga asintiendo con la cabeza procedieron, ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo, siendo Erza quien daba golpes con los puños y Juvia con fuertes patadas, pero constantemente cambiaban de lugar asiendo que Cell se desconcertara y recibiera golpes sin poder detenerse.

"Comete esto" grito la peli azul dándole un derechazo en la cara y la pelirroja una patada doble en su abdomen asiendo que este saliera volando bastante lastimado, pero cell antes que pudiera restablecerse en el aire apareció mikasa detrás de el con sus espadas brillando con intensidad.

"Ugh!" cell solo pudo sentir cómo era dividido en 4 pedazos, con un corte X separo sus extremidades, mikasa envaino de nuevo sus espadas mirando los restos de su oponente, respiro hondo, aun le costaba el mantener y darle forma a su Ki para envolverla alrededor de sus espadas, tardo casi un año en perfeccionarlo pero valió la pena.

"Vámonos chicas" dijo mikasa a sus amigas, pero estas tuvieron que saltar esquivando varios discos que venían asía ellas, mirando asía atrás vio a si enemigo flotar en el aire con la falta de sus piernas, pero este con un grito se las regeneraron.

"Buen ataque en equipo, pero solo funciono porque estaba distraído pero ahora solo les queda la muerte" ya completamente curado se lanzo contra las chicas, tanto Erza como juvia se pusieron frente a la pelinegra para comenzar su pelea, mikasa se quedo completamente quieta con la mirada oscureciendo sus ojos.

"Juvia movimiento B5" con ese grito ambas encendieron su Kaio-ken x 20 dando lo máximo volaron contra su oponente, que quedo en shock por la velocidad de estas, recibiendo golpes sin parar de ambas izo una ráfaga de ki que la distancio de ellas, pero estas volvieron a atacar, bloqueando un derechazo de la maga del agua la tomo del brazo para lanzarla contra su compañera, pero esta esquivo a su amiga y apago su aura roja para que un brillo dorada la cubriera, ahorra solo cargaba espadas gemelas con vendas cubriendo sus pechos.

Con una velocidad segadora Erza lanzo cortes sin descanso contra su oponente que recibía cortes por todo su cuerpo inmovilizándolo temporalmente, la pelirroja invoco pesadas vigas que atravesó cada extremidad de su oponente atrapándolo e inmovilizándolo, esta salto fuera del camino mostrando a una juvia con un Kamehameha al máximo poder con su Kaio-ken x 20 activado.

" **HAAAAAAA"** Lanzo la rafago que golpeo de lleno a cell, este sintió como poco a poco el ataque lo consumía antes que explotara el ataque, las chicas retrocedieron esperando, no esperaron mucho ya que cell salió de entre el polvo con sa lado derecho faltante.

"¡Malditas!" gritando de nuevo regenero volando contra ambas magas que estas esperaron que este a pocos metro de ellas para jalar del suelo cadenas invocadas por Erza, envolviéndolo con ella lo inmovilizaron.

"¡Mikasa!" gritaron ambas, justo frente a cell apareció mikasa con un **Cho-odama-rasen-shuriken** en su mano derecha, la pelinegra tenía los ojos diferentes ya que estos eran iguales que a los de su sensei en su modo Sannin, Mikasa consiguió dominar las artes sabias, siendo la diferencia que sus parpados adquirían un tinte oscuro en ves de naranja como su maestro, con su técnica a si máximo potencial lo llevo por delante soltando su ataque este se llevo al bio androide que gritaba de dolor para finalmente explotar en el cielo.

Las tres jadeaban con cansancio, al menos lo habían derrotado, pero sin que se dieran cuenta un pequeño pedazo de su enemigo sobrevivió, poco a poco se regenero asta quedar como nuevo. Cell se miro así mismo con sorpresa casi lo mataban pero también gracias a ellas adquirió un gran aumento en su poder, sonriente voló de nuevo contra ella.

"¡Cuidado aun no esta muerto!" grito con fuerza Juvia al sentir que el se acercaba, solo para recibir una potente patada en el estomago que la mando a estrellarse contra un edificio, haciendo que este callera sobre ella.

"¡Juvia!" gritaron ambas amigas con preocupacion.

"Debo de agradecerles, este poder que siento ahora es gracias a ustedes, como agradecimiento las matare con rapidez" volando de nuevo contra las chicas golpeo con su cola a Erza en el estomago y un derechazo a Mikasa que las izo retroceder, atrapando el brazo de la chica de negro la golpeo con fuera en la cara mandándola contra el suelo, moviéndose asía atrás esquivo un corte de ambas espadas de la pelirroja.

"Yo debo tomar el riesgo **¡Kaio-ken X 30!"** con su grito mantuvo sus espadas en manos, rodeada de su aura roja sus espadas brillaban con intensidad mientras su cabello se movía libremente por la ráfaga de aire que ella misma producía, su musculatura creció mostrando la venas marcadas en su brazos y frente, destruyendo el suelo bajo ella salto contra el sorprendido Cell que miro con incredulidad su velocidad, de pronto sintió un profundo corte en el pecho, pero antes de que pudiera gritar de dolor sintió decenas de cortes mas.

Erza al ver como sus espadas se derretían por el acido que el cuerpo de su oponente liberaba las lanzo a un lado, con su aura del Ki al máximo se lanzo a golpes contra Cell que también le contesto los golpes una vez sanado de los cortes, ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza pero la pelirroja mostro su dominio, con un grito de guerra la mujer le mando cientos de golpes que dañaron a su oponente para terminar lo tomo de la cola para estamparlo en el suelo, pateándolo lo mando el aire, cuando iba a seguir su aura roja desapareció, cayendo de rodillas respiro con fuerza.

"Como es posible! Yo no seré derrotado de esta manera!" gruño cell que arremetió contra la pelirroja que no podía defenderse, apuntando su cola a su cabeza se preparo para matarla, pero extrañamente atravesó otra cosa, con sorpresa vio como una masa de agua tomaba forma frente a el, juvia tomando forma humana de nuevo tomo de la cola al monstruo y lo lanzo contra un edificio.

Cell ya arto lanzo una onda de ki contra las dos magas, pero este fue dividida por la mitad por la peli negra de espadas gemelas que brillaban con un tono azul por su Ki, pero ella clavo ambas espadas en el suelo y tomo posición de pelea.

Mikasa sin esperar fue contra el monstruo a puño limpio, ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de fuerza bruta donde el bio androide tenía la ventaja, dándole un rodillazo en la cara la izo retroceder, pero lo que no espero fue que ambas magas salieran detrás de la peli negra, ambas se lanzaron a pelear contra el. Pero mikasa sin esperar también se lanzo al ataque, la pelea fue de tres contra uno.

"¡Ya basta!" con ese grito cell creó un ráfaga de Ki que izo retroceder a las chicas, "Mueran **KAAA-MEEEE-HAAA-MEEE** " El brillo azul en sus manos creció, pero las sus tres oponentes no se quedarían atrás, ya que se pusieron una a la par de la otra formando sus propios ataques, "Creen poder hacerme frente no son nada, " **HAAA!"** con su último grito lanzo su onda de ki.

" **HAAAAA!"** al mismo tiempo las tres lanzaron el mismo ataque que su oponente asiendo que los dos colosales ataque chocaran entre ellos, ambos lados estaban en un empate ya que ninguno de los dos retrocedía, de pronto ambas técnicas colapsaron y explotaron.

Ambos lados fueron empujados lejos uno del otro, cell ya se estaba cansando incluso el tenia su límite, pero lo que no espero fue las tres aparecieran entre el polvo levantado causado por la explosión, todas ella se veían cansadas y heridas pero dispuestas a seguir peleando. Las tres estudiantes del shinobi encendieron su aura del Ki al máximo y se lanzaron al ataque, pero cell se elevo asía el cielo para estar sobre ella justo frente al sol.

" **Taiyo-ken"** de pronto todo se ilumino, las tres quedaron temporalmente ciegas por el repentino brillo, permitiendo que su oponente se escapara corriendo, las tres un poco mejor aterrizaron para ver que su oponente ya no estaba.

"Maldito el muy cobarde escapo" gruño la pelirroja para luego caer de rodillas exhausta junta a las otras dos que respiraban de forma agitada, ya no estaban en condiciones de pelear, con un suspiro Mikasa saco tres semillas de su bolcillo para repartírselas entre ellas, una ves las tres curadas se pusieron de nuevo de pie.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto confusa juvia.

"Nada solo podemos informas a lo demás de lo sucedido y dar el aviso de la nueva amenaza" hablo con vos de mando la pelirroja las tres aceptaron antes de volar en dirección de donde sentían la presencia de su sensei.

#########################

Naruto debía admitir que los androides que conoció le caían bien, 16 era un tipo tranquilo que le gustaba la naturaleza, 17 era sin duda divertida le gustaba las bromas y era despreocupada le recorvada a el mismo más joven, en cuanto 18 era la más madura de los hermanos aunque era buena él lo sentía y sabía exactamente lo que quería.

"Hermana se que el dijo que pagaría por todo, pero esto no es abusar de su ofrecimiento" hablo 17 a su hermana que estaba en un centro comercial comprando cosas de gran calor, siendo el rubio quien las cargaba siendo seguido por un paciente 16.

"Al parecer a él le sobra el dinero así que porque no tomarme el gusto" hablo con desinterés viendo una vidriera con barios vestidos entro, y su hermana menor solo suspiro.

"Tranquila no hay problema pero me pueden decir que paso después de que dejaron el laboratorio" pregunto curioso el rubio encontrando una banca donde sentarse y dejar las cajas con las compras de la androide, 17 con calma se sentó a su lado y 16 solo permaneció parado con tranquilidad.

"Bueno después de salir de ahí nos encontramos con tus amigos, el verde, el calvo, los príncipes y demás, pero aclaremos algo ellos nos atacaron primero nosotros solo nos defendimos"

"Lo entiendo continua" suspiro el rubio sabiendo que eso pasaría, que ya sea algunos de los Saiyan atacarían primero para comenzar la pelea.

"Bueno les pateamos el trasero y conseguimos la camioneta, ahora nuestro objetivo el matar a Son Goku" hablo con una voz seria viendo como a su lado el shinobi se tenso, "Jaja oh viejo si vieras tu rostro, no es mentira si es la misión que ese maldito anciano nos programo pero nunca dijo cuando, no le tal vez en 50 o 60 años iremos a matarlo" hablo con burla. El rubio a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír eran buenos jóvenes.

"Bueno ya compre todo vámonos" vino 18 con bolsas en mano lista para ir a la caja y pagarla, el Uzumaki con tranquilidad invoco una gran cantidad de efectivo por medio del sello en su muñeca.

"Valla buen truco" comento sonriente 17.

Pasando las horas siguieron su camino, el rubio dejo un clon para que se encontrara con sus estudiantes y les diera aviso de todo lo que paso, también que se reúnan con los guerreros Z en el templo sagrado, se aseguro de usar todo su chakra en el clon así este duraría bastante.

Los androides acordaron acampanar y descansar, pero en realidad no lo necesitaban, prendiendo una fogata los cuatro se encontraban sentados a su alrededor.

"Y dinos tu historia amigo" hablo 17 atizando el fuego con calma, 18 estaba contando dinero que le pidió al rubio prestado, en cuanto a 16 rascaba con tranquilidad una ardilla que se sentó en su hombro, el rubio con sorpresa dejo de tallar madera para mirarlos y pesar.

"Bueno…" hablando por una hora les dijo todo.

"Valla eso es genial un mundo ninja" hablo emocionada 17.

"Pues yo no te creo, además tu vida se parece mucho a un Shonen que leí una ves" cuestiono 18 con irritación.

"Es posible ya que el Dr. Gero también intento viaje dimensionales, pero al ver que necesitaba demasiados años de estudio se dedico a los androides que le llevo a trabajar con la patrulla roja" comento 16 con su voz neutral.

"Pues yo le creo" dijo 17.

"Si como esa vez que dijiste que si plantábamos monedas crecerían arboles de dinero" hablo con burla 18.

"Cállate! Solo éramos niñas pequeñas, además tu estabas muy emocionada pensando que era real" contrarresto la pelinegra así ambas hermanas comenzaron a pelear. El rubio solo las miro con una sonrisa pacifica.

#####################

En el palacio de Kami vemos a todos los guerreros ya recuperados y a un goku recuperados, el estaba pensativo por lo que arrían ahora pero se estaban quedando sin ideas. Mirando a Piccolo que se avía fusionado con Kami también analizaba la situación mirando por el extremo de zona sagrada.

"¿Piensas lo mismo que yo verdad?" pregunto con calma el saiyan acercándose a su amigo verde.

"Si pero la amenaza ahora es mas peligrosa que los androides, si pudiera iría a destruir a ese ser llamado cell, pero si las estudiantes de Naruto dicen la verdad será imposible encontrarlo" hablo con seriedad continuando mirando asía abajo mirando lo que sucedía en la tierra.

"No pensaras en ir a pelear con los androides 17 y 18 verdad, por lo que me dijiste naruto se lleva bien con ellos"

"Con ese monstruo rondando por hay ni siquiera naruto podrá derrotar" caminando hacia el grupo miro a todos los presentes. "Escuche en este templo existe una habitación llamada la habitación del tiempo, en ella un día es un año, en ese lugar la gravedad es muy superior a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, los primeros en entrar serán Vegeta y Vegiti, luego Goku, Gine y Gohan, también las tres alumnas del rubio y por ultimo Mizugi tu conmigo" una vez acordaron fueron visitados por bulma que les trajo un equipamiento de vestuario saiyan.

"Yo ni loca me pongo esto" señalo la peli azul mirando con rareza la maya y armadura, pero volteándose vio a tanto Erza como Mikasa con el leotardo azul con armadura, los hombres presentes no pudieron evitar mirarlas ya que el traje era ajustado y demostraba sus espectaculares figuras.

"Nada mal, te da una increíble libertad de movimiento" hablo la pelirroja dando golpes en el aire y movimientos rápidos acostumbrándose a su nuevo traje, siendo imitada por la Akerman que izo lo mismo, la peli azul con un suspiro cansado fue a cambiarse.

"Muy bien vamos" hablo Vegeta con irritación por todo lo sucedido, cuando alcanzo el súper Saiyan se sintió en la cima del mundo solo para ser superado por un insecto rubio y un par chatarras.

"De acuerdo" acordó con indiferencia su hermana, ambos entraron a la habitación, era extraña todo era blanco a su alrededor, en el medio de todo estaban ellos en un templo donde tenían agua y comida.

"Espero que recuerdes nuestra charla" hablo con seriedad vegeta entrando en el area blanca seguido por su hermana.

"No me importa tu opinión" contesto cortante ella.

"No puedo permitir esto, sería una mancha en nuestra línea de sangre saiyan, al principio me pareció que solo tenias un momento de estupidez al querer tener descendientes con ese rubio cabeza hueca, pero sabes que no puedes, incluso prefiero al bastardo de Kakarotto que a ese mocoso"

"Y el porqué darte el gusto, desde cuando te interesa tanto que allá descendientes Saiyajin puros, tu te cogiste a esa rubia estúpida teniendo una hija incluso, que tratas de decirme" pronto la ira de ambos floreció mirándose con intensidad.

"Acaso eres tonta, mientras más nos mesclemos con ellos mas nuestros rasgos se perderán, mira a la mocosa que tuve de hija, nació sin cola eso es una aberración, ese color de cabello no es natural en los Saiyan, ante mis ojos ella no es una Saiyajin" hablo con una vos seca y seria, su hermana solo la miro con una ceja levantada antes de darse vuelta y caminar lejos de él.

"Por ese tipo de pensamientos nuestra raza está condenada, tono gira alrededor de nosotros, piensas igual que padre, el mando a asesinar cualquier cruce entre nosotros o otra especie por eso pensamientos que ahora tienes, acaso le temes a lo que pueda venir en un futuro cercano" hablo con seriedad encarando a Vegeta.

"No me catalogues como Freezer, yo no le temo a nada, y tú qué piensas que pasara en el futuro, tu junto a tu supuesto amado de las manos mirando el atardecer con hijos rodeándolos cada uno con una sonrisa en su cara, te has hecho blanda desde que lo conociste" dijo estableciendo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar

"Y que si pienso eso" corto todo silencio, vegeta no esperaba esa respuesta, "Yo solo quiero esa sentimiento de cariño que los humanos tienen, yo quiero sentir felicidad a la par de Naruto" hablo con fuerza solo para ser mandada a volar de un golpe en la cara por Vegeta.

"Tú ya no eres un Saiyajin, eres como nuestra madre, ni bien salga de aquí matare a ese insecto rubio acabando esta tonta fantasía tuya" termino Vegeta encendiendo su aura de Ki voló lejos de ahí para entrenar. Vegiti se levanto despacio con la mirada oscurecida.

"No si te mato primero y a cualquiera que se atreva a meterse en mi camino para llegar hasta a el" encendiendo su aura de Ki también se puso a entrenar con un nuevo objetivo en mente.

########################

Naruto suspiro ya a pasado otro día desde que se unió a la travesía con los androides, el clon que mando con las chicas desapareció mandando toda la nueva información asía el, tal vez el también iría a la habitación entrando con Mizugi, ya que el Namek prefería entrenar solo.

Ahora vemos al rubio mirando a ambas hermanas androides discutiendo asía donde irían ahora, 16 estaba a su lado cruzado de brazos mirando asia los lados con seriedad, naruto miro las montañas que los rodeaban con curiosidad.

"Hay algo mal" pregunto con confusión el shinobi al robot.

"Una energía que apenas es notoria viene asía nosotros pero no se por donde exactamente" contesto con su típica aptitud impasible. El rubio se concentro y lo sintió una energía que venia asía ellos.

"Oh no" cuando iba a advertirles la presencia que sintió ya estaba frente a ellos, en el medio de la carretera estaba cell mirándolos con diversión, los androides lo miraron con curiosidad por el recién llegado.

"Por fin los encuentro" caminando lentamente asía ellos mientras un aura morada lo cubría, "No tienen idea de a cuantas personas tuve que absorber para llegar a este poder pero será mas que suficiente, incluso cuando esas chicas que casi me matan solo me asieron mas fuerte, ahora absorberé a ambos y juntos seremos un ser perfecto" separando sus alas tomo posición de ataque.

"Según mi escáner el es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, será mejor que se vallan 17 y 18, nosotros lo detendremos" colocándose en posición el robot izo frente al bio androide.

"Ya escucharon a 16, largo no sabemos las consecuencias que desataríamos si lo dejamos que las absorba" hablo el shinobi entrando en su modo Ashura, las dos androides se miraron antes de ponerse en posición de pelea a la par de tanto 16 como naruto mirando a su oponente.

"Naaa prefiero matar a esa cosa, además es imposible que sea más poderosos que nosotros" comento 17 con arrogancia antes de lanzarse a su oponte sin escuchar los gritos de advertencia de 16, ella lanzo un potente golpe al monstruo atrapado sin problemas, "Que!... Ahug" recibió un potente golpe en el estomago que le quito todo el aire, antes de darse cuenta era rodeado por el aguijón de Cell, la cola poco a poco la absorbió. Solo para ser cortada por el rubio que la saco de la cola que la envolvía.

"Debes aprender a escuchar cuando te hablan" la respuesta de él solo fue un gruñido de ira de 17, mirando de nuevo a si oponente vio como este regeneraba su cola goteando asido del miembro recién regenerado.

"Maldito entrometido, te matare para que no cauces problemas" gruño cell para lanzarse contra el rubio pero fue interceptado por 16, ambos se entablaron en un feroz batalla donde Cell mostraba su superioridad, golpeando con su cola al robot lo mando al suelo, levantando se mano iba a evaporarlo pero alguien lo tomo de la cola para lanzarlo contra un montaña cercana.

"No me quedare sentado mientras intentas matar a unos de mis amigos, Comencemos!" con un grito de guerra se lanzo contra cell junto a 16, ambos daban golpes que eran bloqueados apenas por el bio androide, naruto le dio un duro rodillazo en la cara asiéndolo retroceder, 16 aprovechando el momento se saco ambas manos para apuntar ambos cañones que tenia contra el ser verde disparando una gran ráfaga le dio de lleno a su oponente que solo pudo gritar de dolor.

"Deben irse ahora!" grito 16 mirando asía los lados buscando a su enemigo, naruto concentrándose sintió su presencia mirando asía arriba vio al monstruo erido encimado de ellos frente al sol.

" **Taiyo-ken"** grito y todo se ilumino, el Uzumaki con frustración se froto los ojos, tratando de enfocar la mirada vio a una confusa 17 que se tapaba los ojos por la técnica, pero detrás de ella apareció cell.

"NOOO!" pero fue tarde, cell cubrió con rapidez su aguijón alrededor de la androide poco a poco la absorbió asta no quedar nada, el rubio solo apretó con fuerza sus manos con impotencia.

"¡16 toma a 18 y largo de aquí!" grito con furia mientras veía como cell comenzaba a brillar y cambiar de forma.

"Estás loco te va a matar, si apenas pudieron pelear con el su forma anterior que te hace pensar que ganaras, vámonos todos aun podemos huir" ella grito con desesperación y miedo pero de pronto sintió como el le tomaban de la mejilla para acariciarla con delicadeza, levantando la mirada y vio los ojos azules del shinobi que la miraba con calma, el le seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares calmándola.

"No moriré es una promesa" sonrio antes de golpearla en el cuello dejándola inconsciente, con calma vio a 16 temarla y salir volando de ahí.

"Valla que dramático no crees, no importan donde vallan yo iré por ellos y los encontrare, pero ahora probemos mi nueva forma contigo" hablo con arrogancia el monstruo con su nueva forma mirando al rubio que dejo caer su modo ashura, el shinobi con calma se saco el equipamiento que tenia encima el 50 % que llevaba encima desapareció, quitándose la parte superior de su ropa se ajusto las vendas con sellos en sus muñecas, finalmente dándose vuelta le izo frente a cell ajustándose con fuerza su banda en su frente.

Cell no pudo evitar ponerse serio al sentir que KI desapareció, como cuando peleo con esas mujeres su Ki aparecía y desaparecía hasta el punto de parecer inexistente el cual le asía difícil encontrarlos una vez que lo perdía de vista, con precaución se puso en posición de pelea, extrañamente su oponente junto sus dedos para inclinarse respetuosamente asía el.

"Te enseñare el modo de pelea de un shinobi donde no importa tu poder o velocidad, sino tu astucia e ingenio, prepárate para la pelea maldito" gruño naruto antes de invocar una shuriken en su mano y lanzarla.

#######################

"Esta loco va hacer que lo maten" gruño piccolo viendo desde el palacio de kami la pelea, a su lado Bulma tomo una computadora para luego apretar varios botones el cual izo que su nave saliera volando, al paso del tiempo la pantalla de la computadora mostro a tanto a Cell como Naruto frente a frente.

"Porque dejo de usar su modo más poderoso lo va a necesitar para pelear contra el" dijo gohan con incredulidad al ver por la pantalla la pelea.

"Es porque sabe que le mas fuerte que el aun con ese modo" hablo goku mirando con seriedad la pelea. Los demás guerreros z se miraban preocupados por lo que sucedería en cambio las tres estudiantes del rubio pensaban otras cosas.

"Wow por fin veremos pelear a sensei enserio será genial" hablo con emoción juvia viendo la pantalla.

"Ustedes son unos tontos al pensar que sensei sin su modo ashura no es nada, el poder no lo es todo y sensei es la persona que respalda esas palabras" menciono con seriedad la pelirroja siendo seguido por Mikasa.

"Lo que ustedes verán será el modo de pelea Shinobi" hablo Mikasa sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

#########################

Cell impaciente al ver que no se movía se lanzo a gran velocidad, con un puñetazo prácticamente le atravesó el pecho, solo para que estallara y se convirtiera en un tronco, confuso tiro el tronco a un lado, de pronto escucho algo mirando sobre el miro cientos de shuriken que venían asía el, sonriendo con burla levanto la mano y borro todas las armas con una onda de ki.

Pero con lo que no conto fue recibir una patada en su mentón que lo elevo al cielo, en el aire sintió cientos de hilos de acero cubierto de un brillo azulado extraño que cubría esos hilos, antes de que pudiera zafarse, el rubio apareció sobre el con un rasengan en mano que le incrusto en el estomago, bajando con velocidad se estrello contra el suelo creando un cráter.

Naruto descendió en el suelo con calma, solo para ver como el bio androide se levantaba solo con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, una ves parado Cell lo miro con burla.

"Eso es todo apenas si lo sentí, necesitaras mas que trucos baratos para vencerme"

"Sabes la arrogancia puede ser lo que te lleve a tumba" con esa palabras el shinobi que estaba frente a el desapareció en un estallido de humo, cell confuso busco pero al sentir que alguien le jalaba de los pies miro asía abajo donde dos manos salían del suelo, de pronto cell estaba bajo tierra, con un estallido de su ki el se libero, pero varias bombas de humo cayeron a su alrededor.

"Pero que… Agh!" recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, sin detenerse ahí sintió otro en la espalda, de pronto sintió cientos de golpes en todo su cuerpo sin poder defenderse, con un grito de ira encendió su aura de ki dispersando el humo que lo rodeaba, a su alrededor avía decenas de clones que se lanzaron sobre el sosteniendo su brazo y luego el otro, en un segundo todos los clones estaban sobre el sosteniéndolo, en un estallido de velocidad el rubio apareció frente a el con una mano cubierta de rayos.

"Te presento el modo de pelea shinobi **¡Raikiri!"** con fuerza incrusto la técnica en el estomago de cell atravesándolo, pero sin detenerse elevo su brazo cortando el cuerpo de cell por la mitad, todos los clones desaparecieron dejando caer el cuerpo al suelo, naruto respiraba con fuerza tomándose del brazo con dolor por la técnica de su sensei.

Todos los espectadores en el templo estaban en shock, nunca conocieron que alguien peleara de esa forma, aun que los guerreros no les gustaba ya que su estilo involucraba hacer trampa o usar trucos para que sus ataques funcionaran debían admitir que su estilo funcionaba.

(Si no fuera por el chacka de todas las bestia con cola dentro de mi nunca podría usar otros elementos, pero mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a este cambio) tomando un respiro final vio el cuerpo de cell inmóvil, pero no duro mucho ya que este con rapidez se volvió a unir para regenerarse.

Cell una vez completamente regenerado se levanto furioso, este miserable le pudo cuásar tanto daño era inaudito, parándose lo miro con furia, el suelo bajo el se quebró y su aura de ki apareció con fuerza.

"Tu! Maldito tal vez te subestime pero no volverá a pasar" desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad le dio un derechazo demoledor en su estomago que lo iso escupir sangre y salir volando contra una montaña que dando enterada en ella. Cell aun en cólera le lanzo una esfera de ki que borro la montaña por completo.

Satisfecho el bio androide suspiro calmándose, elevándose en el cielo estaba por ir a buscar a 18, pero un proyectil paso cerca de su cabeza cortándole su mejilla, mirando de nuevo abajo vio a ese maldito rubio aun vivo, naruto estaba muy herido pero su curación poco a poco curaba sus heridas, el estaba exhausto pero se puso de pie para hacerle frente a ese monstruo.

"Solo un poco mas" se susurro así mismo, cell aterrizo frente a el furioso, con fuerza el rubio tomo un kunia de su bolsa y se la lanzo.

"En serio" hablo con aburrimiento tomando el kunai en el aire, pero al tocarla esta estallo en una nube de humo apareciendo otro rubio que le dio una patada de lleno en la cara, el original se lanzo contra el estando frente a el iba a darle un golpe en el estomago pero su cola lo atrapo rodeándolo por el cuello.

"¡Ugh!" se quejo al sentir el fuerte agarre, cell sin detenerse se paro frente a el elevándolo con su cola, con lentitud levanto su mano para apuntado una esfera de Ki comprimida de color rojo justo en su pecho.

"Ya se termino el juego" hablo con una vos grabe cell, pero la reacción del rubio fue sonreír con burla para luego levantarle el dedo del medio.

"Sabes… yo puedo clonarme cuanto quiera… y si uso suficiente chakra prácticamente son tan resistente como el original…otra cosa interesante es que descubrí que un ataque de Ki puede usarcé hasta el punto de usar todo tu poder en un solo golpe desde un principio de la pelea" hablo entre cortado por ser ahogara por su fuerte agarre, pero de pronto sintió como era atravesado por el puño de cell.

"No me interesa" hablo con una voz llena de burla y malicia.

"Pues-s deber-ria" hablo el shinobi ante de desaparecer en un estallido de humo, en ese mismo instante apareció naruto en un estallido de velocidad con un aura roja a su alrededor y un brillo segador en sus manos, "Te lo advertí, la arrogancia te llevara a la tumba **¡Kaio-kenX 30 Rasen-jō no nami!"** con ese grito todo se ilumino por la onda de ki en espiral que fue directo asía un atónito cell que fue atrapado entre dos manos de Chakra dorado de parte de un clon sonriente detrás de el.

#####################

Los espectadores miraron al horizonte un brillo que ilumino todo, nadie podía creer tal hazaña hecha.

"Sensei desde un principio usted creó un clon con todo su chakra, una ves el lo distrajo usted mantuvo la distancia para cargar lo máximo posible su ataque de Ki, un plan inteligente pero a que costo…" hablo con preocupación mikasa junto a sus dos amigas miro de nuevo la pantalla esperando la imágenes, Bulma por otro lado comendo a teclear la computadora esperando que la nabe que grababa todo no allá sido destruido por la explosión, pero al mismo tiempo miedo por lo que al rubio le pudo a ver sucedido.

########################

Todo el terreno de la pelea había sido devastado, el polvo levantado por la técnica poco a poco se asentaba, en el medio del lugar vemos al rubio respirando de forma forzada su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor por el esfuerzo que izo, cayendo de rodillas sonrió con alegría lo avía hecho no sentía el Ki de ese monstruo, poco a poco sintió como perdía la conciencia, pero un latido lo detuvo, levantando la cabeza vio a lo lejos como una pequeño pedazo de carne de un color extraño latía, su tamaño ni siquiera llegaba a medir un centímetro pero este poco a poco comenzó a crecer.

"Oh no, esto no es posible!" grito en negación sintiendo como el ki de cell volvía a sentirse y crecer de forma abrumadora, levantándose como pudo camino asía esa cosa para destruirla, pero ya era tarde, la masa tomo forma humanoide diferente a la que anteriormente tenia, esta vez era más pequeño tenia mas forma humana y el verde de su piel se izo mas suave, _**(Cell forma perfecta)**_ _._

El solo se quedo parado mirándose así mismo examinándose con calma, naruto se puso de pie frente a el con esfuerzo, suspirando cansado tomo posición de ataque, el nuevo ser solo lo miro antes de apuntar su pedo asía el.

"Debería agradecerte, eres el que estuvo mas cerca en matarme hasta ahora desde que fui creado, pero ahora gracias a los genes Saiyajin en mi ese ataque que casi me mata solo me permitió tener un Zenkai que me izo tener mi forma perfecta sin necesidad de absorber a 18, como forma de agradecimiento te matare de forma rápida" con calma disparo su rayo de la muerte que iba asía la cabeza del rubio.

Pero su ataque fue desviado de un manotazo por una mujer de armadura que era rodeanda por un aura de ki dorado, ella con calma izo frente al rubio para tomarlo de la cara y acariciarlo.

"Tranquilo ya llegue, una vez que aplaste este insecto te llevare conmigo lejos de aquí" hablo con un destello oscuro en su mirada, naruto con esfuerzo vio a Vegiti cerca de el tomándolo por el rostro.

"Vegiti-i gracias-s" pudo pronuncia antes de caer inconsciente, ella con calma la dejo en el suelo, para darse vuelta y mirar a cell.

"Tú te atreves a tocar lo que me pertenece, cuando termine contigo no quedara nada" hablo con ira la chica encendiendo al máximo su Ki, cell solo miro asía un lado para ver también a Vegeta en una montaña mirándolos con calma, pero sin que ellos lo supieran alguien se acerco al rubio inconsciente y se lo llevo.

######################

18 volaba a máxima velocidad con naruto en su hombro y 16 a su lado, ambos al estar lo suficiente lejos aterrizaron en una isla para ocultarse, una ves en el suelo pusieron al rubio en el suelo para recostarlo, la androide con calma puso la cabeza de el en sus piernas dejándolo descansar.

"Debemos seguir avanzando no es seguro quedarnos aquí" hablo 16 rompiendo el silencio que avía en el ambiente.

"¡¿Adónde?! El nos buscara y nos encontrara" hablo con rabia e impotencia sin saber que hacer.

"Nunca te des por vencido antes de tiempo" ambos androides miraron sorprendidos asía abajo y vieron al rubio sonriente, este poco a poco se levanto, examinándose vio que sus heridas estaban ya curadas.

"Cómo es posible, que si quieras puedas moverte" pregunto con seriedad 16.

"Soy muy resistente, pero cambiando de tema tenemos otro problema, ese tal cell su poder aumento mucho por el hecho de sobrevivir a esa explosión, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar que los demás puedan con el" suspirando salto sobre la montaña viendo la pelea entre Cell y Vegeta, esperen Vegete? Y donde esta.

"A pasado tiempo" hablo una voz a su espalda, dándose vuelta vio a vegiti que lo miraba con una sonrisa peligrosa, ella poco a poco se acerco a el para tomarlo de la cabeza y besarlo a la fuerza con ella.

"Que haces deberías estar peleando contra Cell junto a Vegeta para derrotarlo" rompió el beso el mientras se separaba de ella, esta acción no le gusto a la mujer saiyan.

"Vengo a solucionar todo, el Namek me conto la solución del problema, este tal cell solo es un poco más fuerte que nosotros en nuestro máximo poder, haci que existe el riesgo de que el absorba a la chatarra y se convierta en un enemigo que será mas que un problema" moviendo al rubio del camino fue asía 18, pero su camino su interrumpido por un serio 16. Pero ella de un golpe lo saco del camino, levantando la mano apunto a 18 que permanecía quieta esperando su final ya sabiendo que no podía hacerle frente a la princesa saiyan. "Desaparece"

"No" en el medio del camino se puso naruto evitando que ella lanzara su ataque.

"Muévete o me veré forzado a hacerlo yo mismo cariño" hablo con un tomo oscuro, viendo a él cómo defendía a ese pedazo de chatarra.

"Naruto déjala, si desaparezco nos evitaremos un gran problema" sonriendo con amargura miro a la saiyan para que esta actuara.

"No, no permitiré que nadie más muera" volvió a habla, solo para ser tomado por el cuello y ser arrojado asía un lado por una furioso Vegiti.

"Quédate abajo" ordeno al rubio, pero el shinobi poco a poco se levanto de nuevo.

"Valla que acontecimiento más interesante" todos miraron asía la voz y vieron a cell sosteniendo a vegeta del cuello para lanzarlo asía un lado como si no valiera nada, "Ahora quien sigue" con una sonrisa cruel se lanzo contra ellos, sin miedo Vegiti se lanzo contra el estrellándole un poderoso puñetazo en la cara que izo retroceder a cell.

"¡Naruto destrúyela ahora!" grito la princesa de los Saiyan antes de encender su aura de Ki al máximo y lanzándose contra el bio androide que solo sonrió con arrogancia, naruto solo miro a 18 antes de sonreír.

"No importa lo que pase para el final de todo esto te juro que tu y tu hermana podrán tener una larga y feliz vida" aseguro el antes se caminar a paso lento asía la pelea entre Cell y Vegiti.

"¡Porque! Porque simplemente no elijes el camino fácil y me destruyes, porque me proteges y defiendes si apenas me conoces" gruño 18 con ira y frustración

"No lo sé, solo soy así un idiota que no permitirá que lastimen a sus amigos" dándose vuelta le sonrió a la androide, esto dejo atónita a la androide pero antes de que pudiera replicar naruto voló asía cell que ya tenía del cuello a vegiti, el bio androide al ver quien venia soltó a la Saiyan dejándola caer pero fue atrapada por un clon de rubio que la cargo junto a su hermano.

"Eres una persona que no sabe cuando rendirse verdad" comento con burla cell al ver a su oponente.

"Si me lo dicen mucho, pero ahora te voy a borrar de una ves por todas" tomando un respiro se concentro, cell solo quedo mirando con curiosidad lo que pasaria, pronto el gano un aura roja a su alrededor.

"Sabes que eso no funcionara, ya lo usaste antes solo provocaras tu propia muerte" hablo con aburrimiento Cell.

"Cállate, sin importa que me suceda debo matarte aquí y ahora, **¡Kaio-ken X 30!"** grito con fuerza, pero aun estando en esa posición continuo incrementando su Ki, **"¡X 40!"** sus músculos crecieron de manera instantánea forzándose más allá del límite, pero todavía no había terminado, **"¡KAIO-KEN X 50**!" Con un grito final su aura roja creció de manera abrumadora, las venas en todo su cuerpo resaltaban por el esfuerzo hecho, finalmente sus ojos se tornaron blancos, con un estallido de velocidad clavo un puñetazo en el estomago de cell que le quito todo el aire, sin detenerse ahí junto sus manos para darle un golpe demoledor que lo bajo a la tierra estrellándose con fuerza, cuando voló asía el le iba a dar otro golpe pero este fue atrapado por cell que sonreía emocionado.

"No te alegres demasiado" dándole una patada en el estomago le izo retroceder, ambos se miraron antes de estrellarse uno contra otro, desatando una pelea a niveles titánicos, pasando los minutos ninguno de los dos daban tregua, pero naruto ya tomaba aire de manera brusca mientras se tomaba de un costado del cuerpo, poco a poco su aura se fue apagando.

"Vamos aun no" se dijo así mismo viendo que su cuerpo ya no soportaba la presión de la técnica, cell sonriendo con arrogancia apareció sobre el para darle una parada que lo mando al suelo formando un cráter de grandes proporciones, el cómo pudo se levanto, ya había perdido la sensibilidad del brazo derecho y sus piernas apenas le respondían.

"Gran pelea me hiciste usas mas del 70% de mi poder completo, sin duda eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente" levantando una mano apunto al rubio liberando una gran onda de ki que iba a borrar al shinobi, pero en ese momento alguien lo quito del camino, cell con una ceja levantada vio con curiosidad como 18 salvo al rubio.

"Tont-ta vet-e" gruño el uzumaki apenas consiente, pero 18 solo le sonrió para darle la espalda y hacer frente a cell, 16 solo miraba a lo lejos dañado solo pudiendo ver todo con impotencia.

"No permitiré que lastimen a mi amigo" dijo ella con calma, el rubio como pudo se puso de pie detrás de ella solo para caer de nuevo de rodillas.

"Gracias por hacer las cosas mas fáciles 18" dijo cell que con calma, poco a poco se acerco ella que se puso en posición de pelea, con un grito de guerra ella se lanzo al ataque pero todos sus golpes ni siquiera movieron al bio androide, pero sin rendirse ella le lanzo una onda de ki potente, pero esta fue desviada con facilidad.

"No…" gruño naruto al ver como cell la golpeo en el estomago para luego tomarla del cuello, "No por favor no…" levantándose corrió asía ellos, cell con calma izo salir su cola para comenzar a absorber a 18, la rubia antes de ser envuelta por la cola de cell miro asía atrás sonriendo con gratitud a naruto, "¡DETENTE…!" tomando de los pies a 18 intento sacarla solo para ser pateado por cell mandándolo a volar, una vez absorbió a 18 comenzó a brillar, su apariencia no cambio pero gano un aura de aun mayor poder y rayos celestes a su alrededor.

"Jajaja mírenme ahora soy perfecto, esto va mas allá del sueño de ese tonto anciano, sin duda supere sus expectativas y por mucho" terminando de reír miro a un sombrío naruto que lo estaba mirando con odio, "Oh vamos por qué esa cara, solo eran parte de un rompe cabezas, piezas destinadas a ser parte de mí, no me digas que las querías, que patético" hablo con burla, el rubio con ira ciega se lanzo contra el con su aura de Ki dorado al máximo poder, intento darle un derechazo pero este fue atrapado con facilidad, siguió intentando golearlo pero cell se mantuvo tranquilo bloqueando todos sus golpes, al final el atrapo su derechazo para apretar con fuerza su muñeca torciendo su brazo para luego con su otro brazo lo golpeo con fuerza.

"¡HAAAAA!" pudo gritar el rubio al sentir su brazo ser quebrado de manera brutal, dejando caer su brazo a un lado de su cuerpo se levanto para darle una patada en el cuello que el bio androide atrapo y lo mando contra el suelo para pisarle la cabeza.

"Ahora no eres nada, sabes que tengo una idea, en 2 semanas are un torneo donde todos los que quieran podrán participar, la pelea será de uno contra uno, todos ustedes contra mi, en algunos días les diré el lugar de donde sera la pelea, hasta entonces nos vemos Uzumaki Naruto" sin más saco su pie sobre su cabeza para salir volando, el rubio solo se quedo en el suelo ahí tirado con impotencia.

Con lentitud se levanto del suelo para ponerse de pie como pudo, caminando llego con su clon que sostenía a los dos príncipes Saiyan, 16 sosteniéndose un brazo averiado y con un pedazo de cabeza menos por los daños de la batalla se acerco al rubio, naruto una vez vio a todos juntos puso sus dedos en su frente, al paso de un minuto por fin pudo tele-transportase al palacio de Kami junto con todos los demás.

Cuando llego todos los vieron con preocupación, el rubio se sentó en el suelo sus heridas ya no se curaban, su estado era deplorable, tenía un brazo roto, apenas si sentía el otro, sus piernas tampoco iban por buen camino ya que ni bien se sentó ya no podía moverlas, el uso excesivo del Kaio-ken comenzó a consumir su cuerpo, volteando la mirada vio a todos los guerreros z, a sus tres estudiantes y a Bulma.

"Bulma… podrías hacerme el favor de reparar a 16 por favor…" hablo con un tono a pagado, la científica con rapidez contesto con un si, "Que alguien consiga semillas para ellos dos y una para mi, después les explicare la situación que tenemos…" sin más callo inconsciente, sus tres estudiantes fueron las primeras en reaccionar y conseguir las semillas para el.

 **Y bueno aquí el cap 8, si fue bastante acelerado ya que en un solo cap cell ya está en su forma perfecta, y como verán al rubio lo derrotaron y que derrota, como vieron en este cap hubo barios acontecimientos raros, si la historia fue rápida lo se pero, yo quiero avanzar lo más rápido posible para llegar a la pelea final en la saga de Cell por lo que sucederé, muchos dirán que ice ver débil a Vegeta y Vegiti, y que naruto como le pudo hacer frente cell en su forma perfecta.**

 **Pues simple el rubio sacrifico su cuerpo con un técnica potenciándora que le izo obtener momentáneamente un gran poder, que les pareció el lado de la pelea con naruto en su modo shinobi, si se que tiene poco sentido, pero a veces alguien le puede hacer frente a un oponente mucho mas fuerte con una buena estrategia.**

 **Otra cosa, ahora se viene lo que muchos esperaban, si gente Broly viene, la pelea que muchos esperaban viene, por lo cual decidí hacerlo en dos partes para un mejor desarrollo y no empacar todo en un solo capitulo. Quien sabe que sorpresas nos esperan en este enfrentamiento.**

 **Como estamos en fiestas recuerdan pasarla bien con todos sus amigos y familia, recuerden nunca saben cuando pueden tirar la pata y tal vez sea su ultima navidad, así que hagan que esta navidad y corriente año nuevo sea memorable, les deseo lo mejor para sus familias y ustedes en estas fiestas.**

 **Bueno sin mas espero sus comentario y opiniones de este cap, sin mas nos vemos chauuuu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Feliz año nuevo, y como recientemente e tenido tiempo libre por las fiestas e podido escribir otro cap y bueno el cap 9, esto es los que muchos han esperado pero sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 9:** **El Súper Saiyajin Legendario. Part 1…**

Ni bien el rubio se recupero se puso a meditar esperando con paciencia su turno para entrar en la habitación del tiempo, desde que se despertó no hablo con nadie ni siquiera con sus alumnas, sentado en una de las esquinas de la plataforma flotante vio el cielo estrellado donde las estrellas iluminaban la noche.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto una pequeña voz, el rubio al darse vuelta vio a la chica del futuro, ella con calma se sentó a su lado para quedar en un silencio incomodo.

"Si es solo que es frustrante" con amargura se revolvió el cabello de la cabeza mirando aun el cielo.

"Si se que se siente, el no poder salvar las personas que quieres, es un sentimiento amargo a de si verdad" dijo con calma, ella se acerco mas al rubio para sentarse cerca de él y rodearlo con su brazo, "Sabes algo, el futuro el único de los guerrero Z que sobrevivió a la masacre de los androides fue Gohan que con el paso de los años el se convirtió en mi maestro, pero un día un pueblo cercano fue atacado por los androides, ellos mataban sin piedad a las personas, sin importar su edad" mirando asi abajo tomo el mango de su espada con fuerza.

"Ustedes fueron a ayudar a las personas del pueblo verdad"

"Si gohan seria la distracción mientras yo evacuaba a la gente, el peleo contra ambas androides lo suficiente para poder permitirme movilizar a la gente, pero uno de los androides me descubrió era Nº 18, ella sin piedad lanzo una esfera de ki que mato a más de la mitad de las personas que íbamos salvar, yo solo tenía 13 años pero, en ese momento me sentía como una mujer que debía tomar una decisión, huir de ahí para llegar a gohan y retirarnos, pero la otra era pelear contra ella para dar tiempo de que los civiles escapen, yo sin pensarlo me lanza contra ella gritándoles a los civiles para que se fueran, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ella por poco y me mata, si gohan no hubiera aparecido seguro ella me hubiera acecinado, pero al despertar descubrí que todas las personas que intente salvar fueron acecinadas, nadie sobrevivió…" ella se tomo un momento para sacar un pequeño zapato de niño de su chaqueta, "…Esto es todo lo que dejaron de un niño que no tenía nada que ver, solo estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, se lo que se siente sentirte débil e impotente, el solo poder ver como por lo que tanto luchaste es simplemente se te es arrebatado, poco después de eso tuvimos un enfrentamiento de nuevo con ellos, pero este tuvo un una gran pérdida ya que mi maestro fue acecinado, Gohan con el hombre con el que cresi y vi como mi hermano mayor, cuando llega a la zona de la pelea el avía muerto…" terminando de hablar miro al rubio a su lado que solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

"Haz pasado por mucho eee, desde que naciste viviste en un mundo caótico donde corrías el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento por una amenaza que no podía ser derrotada, sin duda eres fuerte Mizugi-chan" hablo él con calma a la chica de la espada.

"Gracias Señor Uzumaki" hablo con educación la chica.

"Solo dime naruto" dijo el con calma, la chica solo sonrió.

"Bueno naruto-kun" iban a continuar pero la puerta de la habitación del tiempo se abrió saliendo de ella la familia Son, todos ellos estaban convertidos en súper Saiyajin, pero no parecía afectarle era como si estuvieran en su modo base, las tres estudiantes del rubio se pusieron de pie para entrar a la habitación.

"Buena suerte chicas" hablo su maestro rubio frente a las tres, solo para ser abordado por un abrazo de la maga de azul que prácticamente lloraba dramáticamente.

"Sensei, juvia no quiere estar en un lugar sin usted todo un año completo, ven conmigo iremos los dos en la habitación por un año a 'entrenar'" hablo lo ultimo con una sonrisa soñadora pensando en el 'entrenamiento' que podrían hacer, antes de que se diera cuenta ya era arrastrada por tanto Erza como Mikasa a la habitación del tiempo, "No esperen! Suelten a juvia" entrando en la habitación todo fue silencio.

"Son raras" hablo krillin mirando la situación.

"¿Raras quienes enano?" pregunto naruto junto a el con una cara de pocos amigos.

"Eee nada no dije nada" retrocedió con rapidez el calvo queriendo evitar problemas, pasando las hora el rubio vio como los guerreros Z fueron a buscar un nuevo Kami para templo y también para que haga que las esferas del dragón de la tierra funcionaran, pasando las horas espero con paciencia que las chicas salieran de estrenar, cansado tomo un siesta.

Naruto de sintió raro despertándose sintió un peso encima de el, abriendo los ojos despacio vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, ella estaba completamente desnuda viendo a su alrededor noto que estaba en una habitación de las tantas que hay en el palacio de kami.

"Por fin despiertas cariño" susurro su oreja la mujer, que poco a poco se deslizo por el cuerpo del rubio acariciándolo.

"Vegiti que haces?" gruño el shinobi al sentir el toque de la mujer en su cuerpo, ella era bastante hábil, poco a poco fue a sus pantalones.

"Silencio, vengo a reclamar lo que es mío, ahora solo calla" gruño ella con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, con fuerza ella rasgo la ropa del rubia para besarlo con fuerza, ella separándose se agacho hasta quedar frente a su zona baja, "Valla alguien quiere salir a jugar" tomándolo del pantalón iba a bajarlos, el rubio solo se dejo llevar, la chica era buena, además hace tiempo no tenía una noche con una mujer.

"¿Wow que están haciendo?" todo se detuvo en seco cuando vieron a gine sentada a su lado viendo todo con ojos grandes y curiosos, ella ladeo la cabeza con inocencia al ver como ellos estaban en tal posición, el rubio como un rayo se levanto de golpe se arreglo como pudo la ropa y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

"¿Gine qué haces aquí? Esto no es lo que parece" hablo de forma apurada, Vegiti detrás de el solo se vestida con calma con la mirada oscurecida por su cabello.

"Oh estaban entrenando, eso me dijo Milk la vez que los encontré a mi hermano y a ella asiendo eso, ella me dijo que este entrenamiento solo se hace con la persona que quieres" hablo con felicidad antes de comenzar a desvestirse, "Vamos a hacerlo naruto-kun…" antes de que pudiera continuar una ráfaga Ki la mando a atravesar la pared y mandarla fuera del palacio, con calma vegiti salió de la habitación con la mirada gacha.

"Okeey eso fue exagerado" dijo con calma el rubio y salió de ahí para encontrarse a todos esperando frente a la habitación del tiempo, poco a poco esta se abrió mostrando a las tres estudiantes del rubio, naruto no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte pico de poder el solo verlas, sin duda se fortalecieron demasiado. Ellas vestían su armadura destruida solo quedando cubriendo lo necesario, el rubio con calma invoco de su muñeca barias vestimentas para ellas, pero antes de decir algo fue tumbado por una emocionada peli azul que besaba su rostro sin parar.

"¡Naruto-sama juvia la extraño mucho!" grito la maga de azul abrazando con fuerza al uzumaki por el cuello ahogándolo por su fuerte agarre, los demás solo vieron la escena con una gota detrás de sus cabezas.

"S yo también… no respiro juvia-chan" hablo como pudo el shinobi separándose de la maga, los otras dos alumnas del rubio se acercaron a el con sonrisas en sus rostros, "Estoy sorprendido es poco decir ya que las tres ya me han sobrepasado, no tengo más que enseñarles, de ahora en adelante pueden seguir su propio camino" hablo con calma parándose frente a las tres.

"Pues yo… lo seguiré naruto-sama como su guarda espaldas, ya que siempre termina en situaciones donde requerirá ayuda" hablo la scarlet con su semblante serio por fuera, pero por dentro nerviosa de la posibilidad de separarse del shinobi.

"Yo también Naruto-sama, yo le debo mi vida por eso lo acompañare hasta el día de mi muerte" juro mikasa poniendo su mano sobre su corazón inclinándose con respeto, cubriendo la verdadera razón del porque seguirlo, sus pensamientos siendo parecidos a los de la pelirroja.

"Pues Juvia solo quiere estar junto a Naruto-sama" aclaro con calma ella abrazando un brazo del rubio, solo para recibir miradas de muerte de más de una de las mujeres del lugar.

"Ya deben entrar no hay tiempo que perder" hablo piccolo interrumpiendo a todos, con calma el rubio entro junto mizugi a la habitación del tiempo, una vez entraron se pusieron frente a frente en la zona blanca un poco alejado del palacio donde estaba la puerta por donde entraron, siendo la joven de cabello morado en hablar primero.

"Naruto-kun me gustaría que en este lapso de tiempo usted me entrene" hablo de forma seria, naruto solo la observo con seriedad antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo.

"Si estas dispuestas que te entrene estarás dispuesta a dar más del 100 % todos los días, aunque tengas los huesos rotos debes de levantarte y seguir, aunque estés sin energía al borde de la muerte debes de seguir peleando" hablo con una expresión seria abriendo los ojos que eran fríos como el hielo, la joven un poco intimidada retrocedió pero volvió a levantar la cabeza y pararse frente a el sin miedo.

"¡Si!" grito a todo pulmón.

"Muy bien primera prueba: supervivencia" en un estallido de velocidad le dio una patada en el estomago que la izo retroceder adolorida se levanto de nuevo tomándose con dolor el estomago, "En 11 meses pelearemos sin detenernos, solo para dormir 6 horas, 1 para comer y nuestras necesidades personales, ahora ¡Defiéndete!" con ese grito elevo su ki al máximo volando asía una Mizugi que siguió su ejemplo transformándose en súper Saiyajin.

######################

Ya avían pasado ya 10 meses en la habitación, y mizugi soporto cada segundo con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, cada pelea con su nuevo maestro era solamente sobrevivir, ella nunca tubo un entrenamiento tan intenso, ella desde el primer mes mantuvo su transformación de súper Saiyan dejándolo solo a la hora de dormir.

Naruto no se contuvo cada final del día de entrenamiento terminaba en un estado de media muerte pero su sensei la curaba para el siguiente día seguir, ahora misma ella estaba sosteniéndose el brazo derecho roto que tenia, un ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado impidiéndole ver y sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones.

Su sensei por otro lado tenía varios golpes sobre el pero aun estaba bien, el estaba frente a ella mirándola con seriedad.

"Esto es todo, solo pierdo mi tiempo, tal vez ya seas más fuerte que cell en su segunda forma pero crees que eso es suficiente, que tal si un enemigo mucho más poderoso aparece, volverás llorando asía aquí para pedir ayuda, acabamos por hoy, seguiré entrenando" dándose la vuelta camino lejos de ella pero siguió hablando "No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a nadie, eres débil" termino alejándose de ella.

"Retráctate" murmuro ella pero el rubio siguió alejándose de ella, lagrimas de impotencia salieron de sus ojos por las últimas palabras que el dijo, todo los recuerdos donde ella perdió vinieron a su mente, la muerte de su primer maestro Gohan, "¡Retráctate!" gritando se levanto asiendo que el rubio la mirara.

"Por que, solo eres una basura a comparación a mí, eres débil" gruño el rubio, parándose frente a frente a la joven Saiyan que levanto la vista con lagrimas en los ojos y furia desbordando de ella, su aura amarrilla comenzó a crecer y rayos comenzaron a rodearla, respirando con fuerza ella grito con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡RETRACTATE!" con ese grito final su ki estallo en una aura gigante que obligo a naruto a retroceder, el rubio mira con seriedad a la chica antes de sonreír, Mizugi tenía su cabello aun mas erizado brillando con intensidad, su aura dorada gano rayos celestes que la rodeaban, las lagrimas en sus ojos ascendieron asía el cielo, la expresión de su rostro gano seriedad mirando a su maestro, "Nunca mas seré débil, protegeré a las personas de cualquiera que intente amenazar mi hogar" hablo con seriedad, sola para después perder su transformación y caer de rodillas, pero antes de caer por completo en el suelo fue atrapada por naruto.

"bien hecho Mizugi-chan, lamento decir todo eso pero al parecer la ira es el secreto de los saiyan para acceder a un poder aun mayor, mañana seguiremos a ver si podemos conseguir que consigas esa transformación sin la necesidad de la ira de acuerdo, ahora descansa te lo has ganado" ella con una pequeña sonrisa acepto para dormir en los brazos del shinobi.

Naruto con calma la curo, luego la llevo a la cama para dejarla descansar, el rubio luego de eso se fue lejos del lugar de descanso de la Saiyan, una vez lejos se miro las manos, su poder con el ki había aumentado de manera abrumadora, le faltaba poco para llegar a al mismo poder que cuando entra en el modo ashura que también estaba entrenando para no dejarla de lado.

Creando un clon con todo su chakra encendió al máximo su Ki, el clon uso el modo Ashura ambos se miraron antes de estrellarse uno contra otra desatando una gran onda de choque. Pasando las horas ya había terminado de entrenar, volando asía el palacio de la habitación se recostó en la otra cama para descansar.

###########################

Todos los guerreros Z estaban afuera de la habitación mirando el reloj que ya casi llegaba a las 24 horas, goku y compañía no estaban ya que fueron a conseguir una matrícula para que su hijo valla a una escuela junto a Milk y su hijo.

"Ya deberían salir solo pierden el tiempo ahí adentro" hablo impaciente vegeta viendo la puerta, "Los dos inútiles solo serán un estorbo a la hora de pelear" gruño con furia.

"Cuida tus palabras mono idiota" hablo con seriedad Erza mirando con disgusto al príncipe de los Saiyan.

"Cuida tus palabras mocosa o te educare como se debe" gruño el parándose frente la mujer pelirroja.

"Esa es una amenaza enano" remarco ella parándose con la espalda recta mostrando su altura superior a la de Vegeta, el llamado enano iba la lanzarse contra ella pero sintió el filo de una espada en su garganta. "Sabes cuál es el problema de ustedes, que si alguien los ataca antes de siquiera puedan convertirse en Súper Saiyan son vulnerables a ser atacados, aunque seas más fuerte que yo, tu estás en tu modo base y yo siempre estoy el 100 % de mi poder" hablo ella sin apartar la espada de su cuello.

Vegeta solo pudo gruñir mientras retrocedía, lo que ella dijo podía ser cierto, si el era atacado por alguien más fuerte que el en su modo base podrían matarlo antes de que siquiera pudiera transformarse.

"Vamos calma no peleen" intento calmar la situación Gine, asiendo que Erza desapareciera su espada.

Piccolo solo pudo sonreír esas alumnas del rubio si que tenían agallas le caía bien, todo fue silencio cuando de pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse, todos se tensaron al sentir dos grandes poderes salir de la habitación.

#########################

Cell en el medio de su plataforma de pelea sintió los dos picos de poder, mirando en esa dirección sonrió con emoción, esos poderes prometían mucho para el futuro, pero si los demás entrenaban porque no el, el tenia células de saiyan y de los demonios del frio si entrenaba incrementaría sus poderes aun mas.

Con esa idea en mente voló asía el cielo para salir de la atmosfera de la tierra, flotando en el espacio voló asía algún planeta lejano para comenzar a entrenar.

#########################

Todos en el palacio quedaron helados por el poder que sintieron, a paso lento ambos caminaron asía ellos, Mizugi había crecido desde que entro en la habitación, ahora era todo una mujer joven, dejo crecer su cabello hasta los hombros, su físico se volvió mas definido y sus medidas también crecieron incluso superando a su madre en medidas y eso era mucho decir, ella vestía un traje de entrenamiento parecido al de su maestro, solo que de color morado con negro.

Naruto no cambio mucho tenía la misma apariencia, su vestimenta seguía igual, su único cambio notorio fue el crecimiento de su cabello.

"Hola" saludo con calma el shinobi saludando a todos sus amigos.

"Es impresionante debo de admitirlo, no quieren entrar de nuevo para seguir, ustedes son los que más han avanzado" hablo Piccolo caminando asía ello con calma, pero no pudo evitar sentir el poder más destacados de los que era de la joven saiyan, pero el rubio tampoco se quedaba atrás.

"No creo que ya entrenamos lo suficiente, además es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando, vamos chicas a casa" el poco a poco floto para luego salir volando a alta velocidad seguido de las 4 chicas, siendo Juvia, Erza, Mikasa y Mizugi, el rubio ofreció su hogar para que ella pudiera quedarse, los demás solo lo miraron irse, Vegeta con ira entro a la habitación para entrenar siendo seguido por su hermana que miraba de mala manera el cómo las chicas se fueron con el rubio.

Pasando los minutos el shinobi y sus estudiantes llegaron a su hogar, era una gran casa hogareña de madera, ellos estaban ubicados en el medio del campo a la par de la casa había un cobertizo con un tractor viejo en el, dando a entender que el hogar le pertenecía a un agricultor, tocando la puerta el rubio fue atendido por una mujer de cabello rubio con delantal, extrañamente en sus manos tenia un arma.

"Largo amenos que quieran su trasero lleno de ba… oh naruto-kun" tirando el arma a un lado estrecho la mano del rubio.

"Hola lanch, vengo con visitas" pasando entraron todos a la casa.

"Oh claro justo estaba preparando el almuerzo" entrando a la cocina la rubia de pronto cambio su cabello a oscuro para comenzar a seguir con la cocina, extrañamente ella pudo controlar sus cambios de personalidad, gracias al rubio que con meditación y trabajo mental con genjutsu pudo ayudarla a conseguir el control de ella misma, tomando turnos de quien esta a cargo. Todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer, la ahora peli azul oscuro puso la cena para comer.

#######################

Pasando ya una semana vemos a ahora a todos los guerreros z tranquilamente en un parque en la ciudad disfrutando el hermoso día, incluso los príncipes Saiyan estaban tranquilos bajo un árbol mirando todo con calma, en unos de los lugares vemos un naruto concentrado mirando sus cartas jugando contra Juvia, Bulma, Mikasa, Yamcha y Krillin.

"Jaja ven con papa" dijo yamcha tirando sus cartas al centro mostrando su jugada, pero antes que pudiera tomar el dinero de las apuestas fue detenido por una seria juvia.

"Lo siento pero juvia gana" poniendo sus cartas mostro su jugada ganadora asiendo gruñir a todos los jugadores decepcionados por perder, el rubio solo mezclo las cartas ocultando que el gano en realidad, el tenia mucha suerte en los juegos de azar, casi siempre ganaba asi que porque no dejar ganar a los demás.

Tanto Erza como Mizugi estaban descansando acostadas en el pasto del parque mirando el cielo con calma, pero de pronto algo extraño asomo el cielo, poco a poco este descendió aterrizando en el lugar.

"¡Los aliens nos invaden! Se comerán el cerebro de juvia" salto asustada la maga ocultándose detrás del rubio.

"Eso me parece ofensivo, soy extraterrestre sabes" hablo piccolo cerca de ellos y no le gusto el comentario se la mocosa de azul.

La nave poco a poco se abrió donde salieron barios soldados, todos se arrodillaron frente a la compuesta principal donde salieron tres personas, con calma Vegeta y Vegiti se acercaron a los tres Saiyan que se inclinaron frente a ellos dos.

"Mis príncipes por fin los he encontrado soy Paragus" se presento un Saiyan de cabello oscuro, su era piel bastante bronceada, tenía una cicatriz que mostraba la perdida de uno de sus ojos, "Y estos son mis dos hijos Broly y Masumi" señalo a sus dos hijos de gran estatura.

Broly es un Saiyan de piel clara con ojos oscuros, tiene el cabello largo y despeinado con flequillos más cortos que enmarcan su frente, es muy alto con un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado. Llevaba una corona con una joya azul, además de la corona lleva un collar de oro, botas, brazaletes, y un cinturón cuyas joyas son todas azules, junto con aros de oro en ambas orejas, bandas en sus brazos y cuello. El resto de su atuendo se compone de un pantalón blanco y una faja roja.

En cuanto a la chica esta era casi tan alta como su hermano Saiyan midiendo casi 2 m, la mujer tenía el cabello largo en punta de color oscuro, sus ojos siendo también oscuros como la noche, en cuanto su figura, todos los hombros presentes no pudieron evitar mirar y las mujeres se sintieron pequeñas en comparación, ya que ella tenía pechos copa E y una grandes caderas con una cintura pequeña, su físico era bastante trabajado mostrando un físico fuerte y firme, ella vestía de forma similar que hermano, solo que ella llevaba un sostén de oro que cubría por completo sus pechos grandes.

Ambos hermanos tenían una cara impasible, pero se vio levemente contraído al ver a los hermanos son que se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos, naruto no pudo evitar sentir el pico de ira de ambos, disimuladamente su padre apunto su mano asía ellos, con debilidad brillaron las jemas en las coronas de ambos, al instante ambos se calmaron.

"Si me eres familiar pero a que has venido" pregunto con seriedad vegete, en cambio su hermana vio sospechoso al saiyan viejo por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Yo e venido desde en la parte del sur del Universo, en todo este tiempo desde que se destruyo el Planeta Vegeta hemos estado dominando otro planeta al cual llamamos El nuevo planeta Vegeta en su honor, pero nuestro trabajo se vio interrumpido por el Legendario Súper Saiyajin, e venido para que usted se encargue de él y se haga cargo del nuevo imperio Saiyan" termino de hablar, naruto al estar cerca sintió las mentiras en sus palabras pero dejo que las cosas sigan para ver adonde llevaba esto.

"Conque nuevo planeta eee, bien vamos iremos a ver este supuesto L.S.S" con calma el entro a la nave, su hermana encogiéndose de hombros también lo siguió. Los demás guerreros también los siguieron, siendo naruto y sus 4 estudiantes, los hermanos Son, Gohan y piccolo, los demás se quedaron mirando la nave despegar de nuevo.

Pasando las horas ya llegaron a un planeta lejano, todos con calma bajaron mirando a su alrededor con duda, frente a ellos avía un gran castillo, pero a su alrededor se veia vida vegetal pero muy decadente ante la mirada de algunos. Naruto usando su modo Sennin sintió varias formas de vidas cercanas a ellos, con una mirada sus alumnas lo entendieron y fueron a ver que eran esas formas de vida, paragus no le dio importancia a la falta de algunos invitados ya que estaba concentrado pensando en como seguir su plan.

"Psss Naruto" volteando la mirada vio a goku que se acerco a el para susurrarle al oído, "Deja caer tu barrera mental" el rubio confuso dejo su mente abierta.

" _Hola soy el Kaio del norte uno de los maestros de goku, les advierto que en esa zona a ávido muchos planetas destruidos, temo decir que el adversario con el cual se pueden enfrentar puede ser muy peligroso"_ hablo alguien en la mente del rubio que lo escucho con seriedad.

"Gracias, estaremos en contacto" con calma el corto la conexión.

"Muy bien Broly los acompañara a ustedes dos príncipes en su búsqueda, Masumi acompaña al rubio a y demás a sus habitaciones temporales" la mujer de gran altura siguió sus ordenes para llevarlos a sus respectivos habitaciones en el castillo, caminando por los pasillo siguieron caminando.

"Y dime siento que eres fuerte, podemos pelear de forma amistosa" hablo de forma animada Gine, pero la mujer saiyan de gran altura la miro con calma para luego la mirara con ira.

"Gine…" hablo ella con ira aumentado se ki de forma rápida.

"Si soy yo, pero como sabes mi nombre?" pregunto curiosa ella un tanto seria por el ambiente cambiante, piccolo tenso sus músculos listo para cualquier cosa, Goku miro a la mujer con seriedad al igual que Piccolo listo también, en cambio Naruto en un movimiento rápido tomo la mano de la mujer para alejarla de Gine.

"Oye tranquila, ven vamos a no se… eee mostrar el castillo que tal" con nerviosismo se llevo a la mujer fuera de la vista de los demás, caminando un rato quiso soltar su mano pero volvió a tomarla, "Eee… estas bien?" pregunto curioso por la acción de ella.

"Tu mano es cálida…" hablo en voz baja ella mirando la unión de sus manos, con calma su cola se desenvolvió de su cintura para moverse de un lado a otro, naruto vio eso con extrañes, pero de pronto ella lo levanto del suelo la abrazarlo con fuerza "Tan cálido…" volvió hablar perdida en sus pensamientos.7

"Bueno eee gracias supongo oye no quieres comer algo" ofreció el rubio nervioso perdiendo la sensibilidad de sus extremidades por el fuerte abrazo de la mujer, ella con calma acepto soltándolo, el rubio yendo al techo del castillo llegaron a la amplia azotea, con calma el rubio saco de sus sellos dos tazones de ramen y puso a hervir agua en una tetera que saco de sus sellos, Masumi vio todo con curiosidad pasando los minutos el rubio le ofreció un tazón humeante de esa comida rara, ella con calma la tomo y comió con los palillos.

"Wow" pronuncio con asombro la mujer, ella con rapidez comió para por ultimo beber el caldo al fondo del tazón, el rubio solo sonrió con calma y continuo comiendo, pasando los minutos comieron barios tazones mas.

"Y dime, como es viajar de mundo en mundo" queriendo comenzar un tema de conversación, la chica para de comer para mirar al cielo en silencio.

"No lo se, nuestro padre siempre nos tiene encerado en un lugar aislado, solo nos deja salir cuando ahí peleas que el solo no puede ganar" hablo con calma mirando el cielo estrellado, el shinobi la miro con confusión.

"Encerrada" varios pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, el se sentó en posición de meditación, con confusión la saiyan también se puso en la misma posición frente a el, el rubio levanto su puño apuntado asía la mujer, "Déjame mostrarte mi mundo" dijo el sonriente, la peli negra sin opción lo imito.

Al tocar su puño con el de el cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió estaba en el medio de un frondoso bosque, el rubio sonrió cuando estaban en su paisaje mental, siguiendo cambio en varias lugares más, en el medio de la selva el pensó lo más detallado que pudo forzando su mente.

Masumi quedo encantada por lo que vio, ella nunca vio esto, parándose en el frondoso bosque se vio rodeada de mariposas de cientos de colores, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca vio el mundo de esta manera, ahora estaban en la Antártida en el medio de la noche, mirando el cielo vio una hermosa aurora que iluminaba el cielo.

Naruto la observo alegre, perecía una niña pequeña llena de curiosidad y emoción, siguió mostrando mas lugares donde el estuvo, pasando los minutos el se detuvo quedando en una espacio en blanco.

"Eso fue hermoso…" susurro ella con alegría, nunca conoció este lado de las cosas, desde que nació siempre su deseo fue destruir todo, la emoción de ver estallar planetas completos junto a su hermano. El rubio se levanto con calma la luz que los rodeaba desapareció apareciendo de nuevo en el techo del castillo.

"Gracias, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y observarlo tu misma en persona" ofreció el rubio sonriendo a la chica, ella estaba indecisa, el rubio levanto su mano ofreciéndola a ella, la mujer Saiyan con una pequeña sonrisa tomo su mano, "Sabes algo curioso que me di cuenta, en mi mundo masumi significa persona de gran belleza, veo que ese nombre te queda muy bien" le sonrió mirando asía arriba a la chica que era más alto que el.

"En-n serio-o" tartamudeo nerviosa ya que nunca la llamaron hermosa en su vida, ambos estuvieron en un momento pacifico pero este fue quebrado por una gran explosión de Ki, mirando a las lejanías vieron un fuerte destello azul, "Oh no Broly…" dijo con temor la chica

Naruto sintió ese poder era inmenso, incluso podría compararlo con cell, enfocándose mas sintió el poder de los demás Guerreros Z cerca de ahí, con una mirada seria voló asía ahí.

#######################

 **30 minutos antes:**

Podemos ver a las cuatro aprendices del rubio shinobi volando asía lo que parecía una pequeña aldea, aterrizando con calma caminaron por el lugar, acercándose mas vieron unos pequeños seres trabajando en lo que parecía ser llevar bloques de rocas hacia el castillo, había barios guardia en los alrededores con látigos golpeando a los pequeños seres.

Erza sin pensarlo en un estallido de velocidad mato a todos los guardias con su espada, ella con calma envaino su espada, los pequeños seres miraron con miedo a la recién llegada.

"Tranquilos yo no vengo a hacerles daño" hablo con su típica seriedad asiendo que ellos solo retrocedan, con un suspiro cansado Mikasa se acerco a ella a paso tranquilo.

"Sabes el matar a los guardias de golpe frete a ellos no te da su boto de confianza Erza" hablo con calma la chica, pero ellos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño extraterrestre de cabello naranja.

"Gracias por ayudarnos, pero deberían huir de aquí el vendrá y los matara a todos" hablo con miedo el pequeño.

"Primero que nada, quienes son y que hacen aquí?" interrumpió la pelirroja al pequeño.

"Nosotros fuimos atacados el monstruo, destruyendo nuestro hogar ellos nos tomaron a nosotros los sobrevivientes para construir ese castillo, los soldados nos hicieron trabajar durante dia y noche para construir ese castillo…" iba a continuar pero en ese momento llego vegeta y vegiti acompañado de un impasible broly, por otro lado la familia Son apareció con la tele-transportación a el lugar.

"El Kaio-sama me dijo que tenían problemas, pero todo está bien" hablo con confusión Goku rascándose la cabeza, pero broly al verlo comenzó a tensarse.

"Kakarotto…" la gema en su frente comenzó a brillar con fuerza tratando de calmarlo pero era en vano, los dos príncipes vieron con sorpresa el brote de poder del Saiyan, que camino despacio asía Goku, sin que ellos lo supieran a una lejana distancia estaba Paragus viendo todo con miedo, el miro su mano el dispositivo estaba a su máxima capacidad pero ni aun haci calmaba a su hijo.

"Este es el fin de todo…" se resigno mirando a su hijo poco a poco acercarse a al saiyan de naranja.

"Ya te dije mi nombre es Goku" respondió con fuerzo tomando posición de pelea, todos los demás lo siguieron, los príncipes permanecieron impasibles, y que el poder de ese gigante apenas tocaba el nivel de un super Saiyajin, broly poco a poco fue rodeado por su aura verde, la corona y collar que tenia comenzaron a quebrarse.

"Kakarotto!" con un grito su poder estallo destruyendo los gemas de su corona y cuello, el alcanzo la transformación de Super Saiyan, pero su poder siguió aumentando a cada segundo, los demás comenzaron a preocuparse, con rapidez los alumnas del rubio volaron asía el antes que su poder siguiera creciendo.

"Hay que detenerlo! Su poder no para de crecer!" grito Mikasa con sus dos espadas desenvainadas, las demás tampoco de contuvieron todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero al estar a solo centímetros de su objetivo esta estallo.

"¡KAKAROTTOOO!" con su ultimo grito libero una onda expansiva que mando a volar a todos los guerreros z a su alrededor, creando un cráter de 100 m, en el centro de ahí estaba Broly con su aura de Súper Saiyajin y su musculatura cresida, el respiraba con fuerza mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

De pronto entre el polvo levantado por la explosión salieron los dos príncipes transformado en Súper Saiyajin a su máximo poder, Vegeta lanzo una patada, Vegiti le lanzo un puñetazo, el legendario Súper Saiyan extendió con calma ambos brazos atrapando cada golpe, sonriendo con locura dio un giro para luego tirarlos contra el suelo, sin detenerse los tomo a los dos de la cabeza para estrellar sus cabezas uno contra el otro.

Pero los dos príncipes sin darse por vencido patearon al gigante en el pecho alejándose de el, tomando distancia ambos lanzaron barias esferas de Ki que el dieron de lleno a broly, pero este apenas se vio afectado, Goku saliendo de la nada le dio un poderoso derechazo en la mandíbula que lo izo retroceder un paso al gigante, Gohan volando a máxima velocidad tomo impulso para darle una patada en el estomago que lo mando a volar, por ultimo gine apareció detrás de el para lanzarle un ráfaga de ki.

Todos los guerreros se reunieron de nuevo mirando donde callo su oponente, pero este solo se levanto furioso, poniéndose de pie miro a todos ellos con enojo.

"Creo que se enojo" hablo con nerviosismo gine, en ese momento las alumnas del rubio llegaron para ponerse a la par de ellos.

"Ya alejamos lo suficiente a los pequeños individuos, uno de ellos sabia donde estaban las naves de los guardias, ellos ya se fueron de este planeta, ya podemos pelear sin preocuparnos por nuestro alrededor" hablo con seriedad Erza, mirando a su oponente que se tomaba la cabeza y no paraba de gruñir.

"Kakarotto…" el suelo a su alrededor se rajo, el cielo comenzó a tomar tintes oscuros y rayos comenzaron a caer, el gigante comenzó a gruñir con fuerza para luego gritar, lo que vieron todos fue como un gran brillo verde cubría a su oponente, su piel comenzó rajarse donde el brillo verde comenzaba a salir de las grietas en su cuerpo, con un último grito el simplemente estallo, después de que la luz perdía su brillo mostro al nuevo guerrero.

El había crecido de manera abismal casi llegando a los 2.6 m de altura, su cabello se volvió mucho mas erizado dispersado en todas direcciones, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su musculatura creció de manera abrumadora, la aura de su ki cambio a un color verde, de pronto el ambiente comenzó a cambiar de color constantemente, con un grito final libero varias esferas de Ki que volaron en todas direcciones, todos los combatientes tuvieron que moverse para evitar ser destruidos.

"Es un monstruo…" hablo con incredulidad Mizugi mirando a su oponente que caminaba asía ellos.

"Jaja no yo soy más que eso, soy el mismo demonio" hablo con voz grave Broly, en una explosión de velocidad todos los guerreros z volaron contra el en sus máximas formas, pero sorprendentemente el en barios movimientos rápidos golpeo a todos sus atacantes, tomando la pierna de Goku lo estrello contra vegeta, pero el sintió un golpe en la nuca que ni lo movió mirando atrás vio a la maga de azul, que se lanzo contra dando golpes sin parar, pero a el Saiyan ni siquiera lo movió de su lugar.

Pero Gohan no queriendo quedar fuera de la pelea fue a darle un puñetazo en la cara, aun haci el no se vio afectado, Broly arto de ser ataco corrió contra ellos con los brazos extendidos llevando por delante a Erza y Mikasa, formando una esfera de ki le lanzo a una Mizugi que intento atacarlo por debajo, esta la recibió de frente explotando con ella.

Pero el saiyan gigante tuvo que dar un manotazo a un poderosa ataque que venía de frente contra el, mirando asía arriba vio al Namek que gruño al ver que su ataque fallo, quitándose las hombreras se lanzo contra el, pero esta fue atrapado del brazo por el gigante.

"Desaparece" formando una esfera de Ki verde la incrusto en su pecho mandandolo a volar con la esfera para que luego esta estallara hiriendo de gravedad a Piccolo.

"Señor Piccolo!" grito Gohan lanzándose contra broly, con su forma de súper Saiyan al máximo, con éxito lo golpeo en el estomago pero este no se vio afectado, con burla el gigante lo tomo del cuello para estrangularlo, pero su acción fue detenida, por un ataque en conjunto de los hermanos Son y los dos príncipes, llevando su pelea a los cielos, con calma el Saiyajin legendario esquivo todos los golpes que ellos lanzaban.

Con un fuerte derechazo mando a volar a Vegiti, con una patada giratoria golpeo a Vegeta y Gine alejándolo de el, goku sin miedo se lanzo a el dando combos de golpes que no parecían afectarle, alejándose le lanzo un Kame hame ha que cubrió a Broly, pero este paso a traves de su ataque para darle un demoledor golpe en el rostro que lo mando al suelo y luego patearlo mandándolo lejos de el. Todos los guerreros heridos se juntaron como pudieron mirando a un Broly que los miraba con locura en lo alto de edificio en ruinas.

"Valla nos acaban de patear el trasero" se quejo Erza tronándose la espalda, los demás suspiraron cansados, cada uno recibió unos buenos golpes.

"Esto no me gusta su poder no deja de crecer" gruño piccolo viendo como el gigante poco a poco bajaba del edificio.

"Entonces nosotros también nos aremos mas fuertes…" hablo mizugi dando un paso al frente, "Veremos quién es más fuerte el Super Saiyajin Legendario o el Super Saiyajin face 2…" con una sonrisa ella se transformo en su transformación mas poderosa. Todos a su alrededor se sorprendieron por tal transformación, Vegeta era el más afectados de todos.

Los dos seres de gran poder volaron uno contra el otro estrellando sus puños, con rapidez la joven Saiyan le dio un combo de golpes que el gigante recibió de lleno, gruñendo Broly le conecto un puñetazo en el estomago de la chica asiéndola volar, pero esta sin verse muy afectada volvió a pelear, ambos sin pensarlo volaron uno contra el otro estrellando sus puños.

Los dos príncipes miraron esto con enojo al ser claramente superados, Vegeta bajo la mirada a sus manos que temblaban sin control, (Como es posible yo el príncipe de una raza guerrera ser… ser… ser superado de esta forma, incluso el mocoso de Kakarotto casi llega a esa transformación lo sentí, su poder supera a los míos, todos ellos me superan, incluso el) la imagen del rubio shinobi vino a su mente, apretando su puño asta el grado de sangrar miro a los dos pelear, (Tanto entrenar… tanto esfuerzo…) bajando la cabeza apago su transformación de super Saiyan, todos alrededor de vegeta sintieron un pico de poder, mirando atrás vieron a Vegeta cabeza gacha.

"¡YO NO SERE HUMILLADO DE ESTA MANERA! ¡SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN, YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO!" con esa grito su aura estallo, su ki se vio rodeada por rayos y si aura creció de sobre manera, sin pensarlo voló hacia Broly que lo miro sin importancia, vegeta al estar frente a el junto sus manos frente a el, **"¡Destello final!"** en ese momento un ráfaga de Ki de tamaño titánico fue contra Broly, este sin miedo detuvo el ataque con sus manos, gruñendo con esfuerzo el gigante creo una esfera en su mano derecha, el incrusto la esfera en el ataque de su oponente, la esfera creció de sobre manera para comenzar a ganar a la técnica del príncipe.

"Muere" con esas palabras la esfera arraso con la ráfaga de ki de Vegeta, el príncipe en un vano intento puso sus manos sobre la esfera verde oscuro para detenerla pero fue inútil.

"¡Padre!" con preocupación vio como su padre ser llevado por el ataque y que este explotara, el cuerpo maltrecho de Vegeta callo del cielo para caer inmóvil en el suelo, "Maldito!" con ira siega la chica volo contra su oponente, pero este con seriedad la tomo del brazo con cual iba a golpearlo, con su otro brazo la golpeo con fueza en el estomago, sin detenerse la golpeo con barios combos de golpes y patadas, tomándola del cabello la golpe en el estomago repetidas veces.

"No puedo seguir viendo esto, es hora!" Erza tomando posición cruzando sus brazos frente a ella y flexionando la piernas se concentro, de pronto ella se vio rodeado de dos tipos de energía una de cada lado, una de color dorado por su magia y la otra blanca, concentrándose respiro ando, las dos energías poco a poco fueron fusionándose, de pronto ella sintió una explosión de poder en ella, invocando su armadura del purgatorio tomo su arma, pero no acabando hay fue rodeado por un aura de ki blanco que brillaba con fuerza _ **(imagínense a Gohan Definitivo, solo cambien de lugar con Erza y su armadura).**_

Sin miedo la maga desaparición en un estallido de velocidad aparición sobre su oponente dándole un poderos golpe con su arma en la cabeza que lo mando a volar separándolo de Mizugi, la pelirroja la tomo a ella y aterrizo en el suelo, revisándola vio que solo estaba inconsciente.

Parándose miro como el gigante se levantaba del suelo confuso por el tremendo golpe en la cabeza, pero con rapidez se recompuso, parándose gruño a la chica, Erza se preparo para el ataque, pero varias presencia se colocaron a su lado, mirando vio con calma a sus dos amigas con el mismo aura que ella mostrando que también ellas lograron dominar la fusión de ambas energías, pero también la familia Son se paró a su junto al Namek y por ultimo una furiosa Vegiti.

"Bien acabemos con esto…" gruño la princesa Saiyan odiando la idea de pelea junto a estos insectos, pero no estaba en posición de discutir, todos caminaron asía el despacio, broly los imito para luego comenzar a correr a máxima velocidad, los Guerreros Z también corrieron contra el, en cámara lenta vemos a todos atacando al mismo tiempo al gigante Saiyajin.

##########################

Minutos después vemos a todos los guerreros Z derrotados, barios de ellos estaban inconscientes o medio muertos, los únicos aun consiente eran Goku y Erza, ellos apenas se podían mantener de pie, pero Erza de entre su armadura destruida saco una semilla del ermitaño.

"Es la ultima… espero que ganes Goku" arrojándole la semilla callo en el suelo de rodillas agotada, goku la tomo con determinación para luego comérsela, increíblemente Broly tenía baria heridas en el, incluso un corte en forma de X en su espalda de parte de Mikasa, pero aun haci el no se veía afectado por su estado.

"Vamos Kakarotto, veamos que tanto puedes resistir antes del que el meteoro venga y arrase con este planeta" con un gruñido de ira el Saiyajin legendario fue rodeado por un aura verde y su poder aumento de nuevo, goku tomando un respiro ondo puso una mirada seria.

"Sin duda eres un ser poderoso… pero tu locura por matar se convierte en un ser muy peligroso… ¡por eso debo de acabar contigo aquí y ahora!" con un grito potente su aura creció de manera increíble, pequeños rayos rodearon su aura y su cabello se volvió mas erizado.

"pues ven entonces" lo animo el asiendo señas con las manos para que se acercara, ambos volaron a toda velocidad destrozando el suelo donde estaban parados, ambos lanzaron un derechazo que chocaron haciendo que el area a su alrededor se destrozara por la fuerte onda expansiva, pero en ese choque broly gano en fuerza asiendo retroceder a Goku.

Pero el Saiyan de naranja con una velocidad asombrosa volo contra su oponente dándole golpes rápidos y precisos que su oponente ni se molesto en esquivar, recibiendo varios golpes el los resistió para tomar de la cara a goku y estrellarlo contra el suelo, pero dio un paso atrás al recibir una fuerte patada doble en la mandíbula.

Retrocediendo el gigante gruño contra su oponente para comenzar a atacarlo con combos de golpes que goku no pudo esquivar, sonriendo con locura lo tomo del rostro y voló con el arrastrándolo por el suelo finalmente le elevo a lo alto del cielo, tomando por el cuello a goku creó una esfera de ki en su mano estrellándola en el estomago de su oponente asiéndolo volar con ella y explotar.

Finalmente vemos a un goku derrotado cayendo en picada del cielo, estaba bastante herido y apenas consiente, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo fue atrapado por una cansada Erza, los dos estaban de rodillas uno de lado del otro mirando como Broly esta en el cielo apuntando su mano asía ellos.

" **Omega Blaster"** con esas palabras un pequeño punto verde nació en su mano, esta la lanzo al separarse de su mano creció de manera abrumadora teniendo más de 20 m de diámetro, goku se levantó como pudo con la ayuda de Erza mirando el ataque que venia asía ellos, la pelirroja apretó con fuerza las manos en impotencia.

"Naruto… donde estas?" susurro ella esperando su muerte, de pronto el ataque fue desviado por una gigantesca ráfaga de ki que mando la esfera fuera del planeta, broly miro esto furioso pero de pronto sintió un terrible golpe en la cara que la mando a volar contra las montañas dejándolo enterrado en los escombros, "Llegando siempre en el último momento eee sensei, demasiado cliché y obvio, pero al menos llego" hablo la pelirroja a su sensei a su lado, esperen a su lado, sorprendida miro al cielo para ver quien dio tremendo golpe su oponente.

"Vengo acompañado, ella es Masumi-chan está de nuestro lado" ambos miraron a la mujer descender en el aire, ella era la copia exacta de su hermano en su transformación máxima, la musculatura de ella aumento pero no al grado de su hermano sino más marcado y delgado, su cabello se erizo y sus ojos se tornaron blancos, sus fricciones se volvieron más marcadas y extrañamente la pelirroja noto como incluso que sus medidas crecieron un poco dándole un poco de envidia a ella de la mujer gigante. _ **(Imagínense en Kefura de dragon ball super en su transformación máxima pero con la apariencia de Masumi)**_

"Hola Erza-san" saludo la gigante con calma, pero su momento fue interrumpido por un furioso Broly que voló asía ellos para aterrizar frente a ellos, con ira miro a su hermana.

"Te matare no me importa que seas mi hermana y para mostrar que no miento" con una sonrisa sádica apunto su mano a su lado, liberando una ráfaga de Ki este voló directamente a un desconcertado Paragus que fue borrado por el ataque, todos vieron esto con incredulidad como había matado a su padre y parecía disfrutar el haberlo hecho. Naruto lo miro con seriedad antes de dar un paso adelante asiéndole frente.

"Masumi sabes pilotar la nave con la que venimos" ella con confusión dijo que si, "Bien mis clones tomaran a todos nuestros amigos y lo llevaran a la nave, ustedes huyan, el meteoro esta cerca tal vez tenemos solo 30 minutos antes de que llegue aquí" ordeno a el, las chicas las miraron con la cabeza gacha y Goku solo se mantuvo serio antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

"¿Qué clase amigo seriamos si nos fuéramos?" separándose de la pelirroja se paro al lado del rubio.

"Si sensei no lo dejaremos solo en una situación haci vamos a vencerlo" la pelirroja siguiendo el ejemplo del Saiyan de naranja se puso a la par del shinobi lista para pelear, pero la saiyan solo bajo la cabeza sabiendo que pasaría.

"Grasias, prométeme que sin importar que me pase gánenle a Cell" hablo el pero en un movimiento rápido el noquea a los dos a su lado con un golpe en el cuello a ambos, Broly miro todo con curiosidad como barias copias de ese rubio tomaban a los guerreros caídos y se los llevaban, pero cuando vio que se llevaban a Kakarotto bolo asía ellos para atacarlos, pero fue detenido por el shinobi que era cubierto por un su manto amarrillo del modo Ashura, "Tu oponente soy yo!" asiendo crecer el puño de su modo ashura le dio un golpe que lo izo retroceder.

Masumi voló asía la nave mirando con preocupación al rubio pero este le sonrió con confianza y le levantó el pulgar, ella sonrió con calma yéndose a la nave una vez hay vio que ya todos estaban a bordo con clones curándolos, fue al centro de mando matando a los soldados sobrevivientes que escaparon de la pelea, una vez presiono varios botones dejo caer su transformación y miro por la ventana como despegaban.

"Espero que puedas ganar naruto-kun… mi hermano es como una bestia a la hora de pelear, además es mas fuerte que yo" mirando de nuevo por la ventana vio que ya estaban fuera de la atmosfera, poniendo las coordenadas en el tablero se dirigió a la tierra, no pudo evitar mirar el planeta donde ellos peleaban, cerca del planeta vio como un gigante asteroide que estaba cerca del planeta, "Espero que ganes Naruto-kun, confió en ti" asi la nave se dirigió a la tierra.

######################

Broly se levantó furioso vio como la nave se perdía en el espacio, centrándose de nuevo vio a su oponente que lo miraba con seriedad, ambos caminaron lentamente acercándose uno al otro, frente a frente el se miraron a los ojos con desafío.

"¿Quién eres?" gruño le gigante mirando asía abajo por su gran altura, el rubio solo sonrió con unas de sus Goudo-dama fue a su mano formando su bastón del sabio de los 6 caminos.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki" poniéndose en posición de pelea se preparo.

"Naruto" repitió el con ira, el fue el causante de que sus víctimas escaparan, sin esperar lanzo un golpe que el rubio apenas pudo esquivar, el rubio con velocidad tomo su bastón para golpearlo en la cabeza a el, pero su bastón se rompió en miles de pedazos al golpearlo, el rubio aturdido mira su arma destruida, pero el no espero que su oponente lo tomara por el cuello y lo estrellara al suelo, "Eres débil" hablo con voz grave, pero el no espero una mano de energía saliera del estomago del shinobi con un resengan a mano, pero el ni siquiera lo sintio, miro con burla a su oponente.

"Mierda ya veo porque… derroto a todos" hablo con esfuerzo el rubio, pero detrás de el salió un clon con un Rasen-shuriken en mano el rubio pateándolo en la cara se separo del gigante, el clon al verlo fuera del camino incrusto su ataque en la pecho de Broly, siendo llevado por el ataque este exploto en el cielo, ambos rubio se pararon una a la par del otro mirando como su oponente salía de la nube de humo sin ninguna herida, "Oh vamos, es enserio" se quejo el rubio, mirando la situación cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo con una mirada de determinación, "Es hora de intentarlo" cruzando sus manos creo cientos de clones todos con el modo Ashura activo, "Necesito tiempo consíganmelo" todos los clones gritaron un fuerte, "¡HAI!"

El rubio se sentó en el suelo en pose de meditación, de pronto tres auras de diferentes colores se manifestaron a su alrededor, una de ella era de color azul representando su chakra natural, la otra aura era naranja esta era de su chakra fusionado con el de todos los Bijus y principalmente el de Kurama, finalmente su ultima aura era dorada demostrando ser su Ki, estas peleaban por el dominio uno sobre otro, el shinobi se concentro y se calmo.

Mientras tanto sus clones arremetieron contra el saiyan de gran tamaño, Broly vio como cientos de copias volando hacia el y zorros gigantes dorados que venían también contra el, el sin miedo arremetió contra ellos, llegando al primero lo atravesó de un fuerte golpe en el pecho, pero de pronto se vio enredado de lo que parecían ser raíces, mirando al frente vio un clon con las manos en el suelo.

" **Katon gouka mekyakku"** con esa palabras un clon lanzo un Tsunami de fuego que arraso con todo, todos los clones tomaron distancia viendo lo que sucedería, pero de entre la tierra al rojo vivo salió el Saiyan con solo algunas quemaduras menores, el furioso fue contra el grupo de clones en menos de 5 minutos ya había acabado con 50, quedando en el centro de todo, otra pulsada de poder se sintió, el gigante comenzó a gritar en esfuerzo, el ambiente a su alrededor cambiaba de color de forma constante, una esfera verde cubrió a Broly.

"Oh Vamos que este tipo no conoce lo que es tener un limite" se quejo unos de los clones, nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar que el siguiera aumentando su poder, todos se lanzaron contra el, pero de pronto cientos de esferas surgió del Saiyan destruyendo todo a su paso, algunos clones fueron destruidos por el descuido de ellos al ser golpeados por esa esfera, pero en un momento su oponente fue levantado del suelo por una mano gigante que lo golpeo con fuerza mandándolo al cielo, entre 5 grandes zorros comenzaron a golpearlo como si de una pelota se tratara con sus colas.

Por último un Zorro tomo con fuerza entre sus gigantes manos a Broly, pero este con un grito de ira destrozo las manos de energía, pero de pronto sintió que algo venia asía el, morando detrás de el vio una esfera morada creado entre 6 Zorros dorados, el ataque era gigante y broly no pudo esquivarlo.

El siendo arrastrado por el ataque este exploto con fuerza sacudiendo el mundo donde se encontraban, los pocos clones que quedaban desaparecieron ya habiendo terminado el chakra que poseían, Broly enojado en el cielo miro su pecho donde tenia una herida donde la sangre poco a poco salía, con la mano se toco la herida para llevárselo al frente de su cara.

"Mi sangre… ¡NARUTOO!" Grito con fuerza aterrizando en el suelo vio a lo lejos al rubio que se gano su odio, destrozando el suelo debajo de el volo a máxima velocidad contra el estando a solo centímetros de golpearlo este lo detuvo con una mano, "Maldito!" intentando golpearlo de nuevo, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe que casi lo atraviesa, la fuerza del golpe lo mando estrellarse contra varias montañas creando una zanja inmensa en su camino, el gruño entre las rocas de las montañas, con un estallido de Ki se libero de los escombros encima de el, levantando la vista vio a su oponente que caminaba asía el, ahora el shinobi se veía distinto.

Naruto tenía una apariencia nueva, su musculatura disminuyo comparado a la que anteriormente tenia, ahora era más delgado y firme hecho para la velocidad, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad en azul con la pupila rasgada, su aura cambio para será una de color turquesa que cubría su cuerpo y asía que su cabello se levantara y se moviera con calma de un lado a otro como si el viento soplara mente sobre el. _ **(imagínense el ultra instinto de goku pero en color Turquesa, menos musculatura y con los ojos rasgados)**_

El miro su nueva apariencia con calma, pero en realidad apenas podía mantener esta forma, levantando la vista vio a su oponente que venia asía el a toda velocidad, broly al llegar a el dio combos de golpes que su oponente esquivo con calma, enojado unió sus manos para darle un golpe martillo que el rubio detuvo con esfuerzo.

Ambos se miraron antes de que el shinobi le diera una patada en el estomago que izo retroceder al gigante, el rubio se tenso al sentir como el poder de Broly crecía de nuevo, ambos caminaron acercándose, luego corrieron para finalmente volar a máxima velocidad con sus auras de poder al máximo, el verde y Turquesa chocaron creando una gigantesca onda expansiva que sacudió el planeta y creó un cráter de kilómetros de ancho.

Asi la batalla de ambos guerreros comenzó donde solo quedaría un ganador.

 **Y bueno que les pareció el cap, díganmelo en los comentarios, algunos se preguntaran el porqué el aura de Naruto es así, pues bueno sus tres energías se mesclaron, siendo chakra natural, el chakra con la fusión que tuvo con el de las bestias y finalmente el Ki.**

 **¿Por qué Turquesa? Pues bueno '** _ **El**_ _ **turquesa**_ _ **es un**_ _ **color**_ _ **envolvente y tranquilizante. El**_ _ **turquesa**_ _ **es aconsejable, para el estrés mental, el cansancio y el sentimiento de limpiarse. En Meditación si se visualiza con el**_ _ **color turquesa**_ _ **, se deja atrás el agobio y la confusión. Uno se relaja y se sacia por dentro'**_ **No se pero ese color me suena al Naruto que tenemos ahora, más que ese color significa calma y se llega atreves de la meditación, me suena a un naruto más maduro y centrado que el de antes.**

 **Y no, no se confundan, este no es el Migatte no gokui o como se escriba, aun le falta mucho al rubio para llegar a eso, si les gusta la transformación háganme saber en los comentarios sin más nos vemos. Chauuuuu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y bueno comencemos de una vez, al final del cap se responderán sus dudas.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 10:** **El Súper Saiyajin Legendario. Part 2…**

Ambos oponentes habían chocado sus puños con fuerza creando gigantescas ondas de choque que sacudía la tierra bajo sus pies, desplazándose por el planeta ambos peleaban sin importar el asteroide que era más grande que el mismo planeta y este poco a poco se acercaba mas y mas para la destrucción del planeta.

Broly le dio una fuerte patada a Naruto que este bloqueo con esfuerzo, pero el rubio en un estallido de velocidad le clavo una patada en el pecho que izo retroceder al gigante, ambos tomando distancia una del otro bajaron asta tocar tierra firme.

"Si esta sensación, este sentimiento sigue asi mientras más pelees mas fuerte soy" hablo el Saiyan con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, el rubio de aura Turquesa solo gruño en frustración.

(Esto va mal, el tiene razón mientras más pelea más crese su poder, es ridículo esto es un verdadero Saiyajin, seres que en la pelea se fortalecen mas y mas) quitando esos pensamientos no pudo evitar sonreír, un oponente tan poderoso que solo al nacer tenía un poder gigante, "Dime cuanto entrenaste para llegar a este poder?" pregunto curioso ganando tiempo para adaptarse mas a su nuevo poder ya que apenas si lograba mantenerla, pero su oponente lo miro con burla antes de reír con fuerza.

"Yo nunca e entrenado, mi poder desde que naci solo crese y crese, yo soy la perfecta maquina de la destrucción ¡soy El Legendario Súper Saiyajin!" con ese grito su poder volvió a aumentar asiendo que las rocas a su alrededor comenzaran a flotar, su aura de Ki verde creció mas y mas, el rubio solo se mantuvo serio ya que debía admitir que el poder que tenía ya avía superado a Cell y por mucho.

"Tu eres el claro ejemplo de el potencial natural, tu nunca entrenaste para llegar a este nivel, yo en cambio debí pasar por tanta cosas y entrenar hasta que se me hicieran polvo los huesos y siempre dar mas del 100% para superar mis limites y ser más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos. Muy bien esta pelea decidirá que es más poderoso, ¡El talento Natural contra el Trabajo duro! Ven ¡Broly!" gruño naruto encendiendo su aura con una sonrisa emocionada en su cara, su oponente solo vio con molestia su declaración.

"¡NARUTO!" gruño con ira dando un poderoso puñetazo que su oponente contesto de la misma manera, al chocar sus puños el suelo bajo ellos se destrozo, sin detenerse Broly le dio otro golpe con su brazo izquierdo que dio de lleno al rubio, pero este no retrocedió en cambio el devolvió el golpe, así ambos se dieron golpes sin parar dañándose mutuamente.

"Esta sensación…" hablo el shinobi cruzándose de brazos bloqueando una patada de su contrincante, el salió despedido asía atrás arrastrando sus pies por el suelo pero aun haci no callo, levantando la vista vio como el gigante volaba asía el, poniéndose en posición de ataque voló asía el, "El sentimiento de pelear y el deseo de ganar" sonriendo con emoción esquivo el golpe del Saiyan, agachándose le dio un poderoso gancho que iso volar a su contrincante, sin detenerse voló para quedar sobre Broly y darle un largo combo de golpes y patadas, con un grito final le dio un golpe en el estomago de su oponente que lo mando al suelo a todo velocidad, estrellándose en el suelo creo un cráter de titánicas proporciones, "Yo ganare!" grito con una sonrisa de felicidad y emoción por la pelea, flotando en el cielo miro asía abajo, su estado era deplorable, solo tenía unos pantalones naranjas y camiseta azul bastantes dañados por la pelea y sus heridas que lentamente se curaban.

Broly en el medio del cráter se paro con lentitud, cuando iba a volar contra el de nuevo lo sintió, todo su cuerpo se sacudió de dolor, cayendo de rodillas tosió sangre con incredulidad puso su mano sobre su boca y luego miro su mano.

"Mi sangre como es posible…" apretando su mano con fuerza sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, sintió varios huesos fisurados en su pecho, el dolor en su estomago por el golpe era aun latente, parándose de nuevo miro al cielo con ira y odio a la única persona asta ahora que le pudo causar tanto daño, el suelo a su alrededor se destrozo para comenzar a levitar varias rocas de gran tamaño a su alrededor, apretando su puño asta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, fijo todo su odio e ira ciega a su oponente, tomando aire libero un poderoso grito que se escucho en toda la zona, "¡NARUTOOOOOO!" con esa nuevo blanco de su ira ciega y odio se puso en cuclillas para liberar todo su poder.

Naruto miro con sorpresa como un pilar de ki verde se elevaba al cielo, todo a su alrededor fue iluminado por el gran brillo verde, pero la mas sorprendente fue que una zona de tal ves 10 veces más grande que Konoha se destruyo en pedazos cuando Broly salto asía el con una velocidad cegadora, el no pudo ver venir un brazo de su oponente que se estrello contra su cuello casi rompiéndolo, pero siendo tomando por el cabello fue golpeado en el rostro con un poderoso puñetazo que le rompió la nariz, saliendo volando fue interceptado de nuevo por el que le dio un golpe de martillo que lo mando contra el suelo.

Pero en el aire fue tomando por el rostro y fue llevado con aun más velocidad al suelo por un enloquecido Broly que sonreía con locura, estrellándose con fuerza en el suelo fue enterrado kilómetros bajo tierra pero no terminando hay el Saiyajin le lanzo una ráfaga de esferas de ki que le dieron de lleno, broly sonriente espero que el salga.

Naruto estaba al borde que caer inconsciente, su nariz apenas se curo para permitirle poder respirar de nuevo, enterrado bajo las rocas se dio cuenta de que perdió su aura Turquesa, ni siquiera podía levantarse tenia la espalda fracturada por ser estrellado de tal manera, pero sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por un brazo que lo tomo por su muñeca y lo saco de su entierro, tomando aire con pesadez miro a un sonriente Broly que sosteniéndolo lo elevo por los cielos.

"Jaja maldici-ion, es sin-n duda-a fue-erte" hablo como pudo con humor siendo levantado por el, el Saiyan lo levanto para arrojarlo en el aire y tomarlo por el cuello, este lo miro con burla para luego poco a poco apretar su agarre ahorcándolo lentamente.

"Cuando termine contigo iré por Kakarotto y todos los demás, nadie escapa de mi y vive para contarlo, incluso mi estúpida hermana ella será eliminada por su traición, ahora solo muere" levantándolo con su mano derecha apunto su mano izquierda con una esfera de ki verde que estrello contra el estomago del rubio.

"HHGAAAAAH" Fue el grito de dolor del rubio al ser llevado por la esfera y estallar con ella, la explosión ilumino todo el cielo, solo se podía ver como el asteroide estaba más cerca de chocar el planeta.

###################

Los guerreros Z poco a poco se despertaron, Mikasa abrió los ojos lentamente viendo que estaba en un campo de flores, poco a poco se levanto para ver que se encontraban en el parque que fueron a la mañana, solo que ahora era de noche. Mirando a su lado vio al rubio mirando con diversión como Masumi estaba acostada en las flores mirando el cielo sonriente.

"Sensei lo izo" pregunto con sorpresa y alegría mikasa al ver a su sensei a su lado, todos comenzaron a despertarse y ver a su alrededor para darse cuanta que estaban fuera de peligro, el shinobi fue abordado por un fuerte abrazo de la maga de azul.

"Sabía que eras invencible sensei" hablo con felicidad Juvia sin parar de sonreír, todos los demás no lo creyeron el lo venció al sujeto que los derroto a todos ellos.

"No, no lo hice" hablo con calma el rubio levantándose del suelo separándose de una confundida maga de agua, para luego mirarlos a todos con una sonrisa triste.

"¿No eres el verdadero verdad?" hablo de forma sombría la pelirroja que se acerco a el con una expresión de dolor, al instante todos entendieron, Piccolo noto la nave y la hermana del Saiyajin legendario estaba con ellos.

"Tu te quedaste a hacer tiempo mientras nos sacabas de ese lugar" hablo con calma el Namek viendo como el shinobi suspiraba con resignación, el dio pasos alejándose de ellos para mirarlos nuevamente sonriente.

"Siempre inteligente eee Piccolo, si el original se quedo en ese planeta con el plan de desaparecer junto con Broly, esa es la única manera de derrotarlo, ahora depende de ustedes vencer a Cell pero sé que lo harán" con calma camino a una triste Masumi, el le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, "Chicas les dejo a cargo de Masumi-chan, ella es una buena chica espero que la ayuden como yo les ayude a ustedes…" finalmente se despidió con una sonrisa pero no sin antes destruir la nave con la que viajaron, "Las quiero adiós…" sin más estallo en una nube de humo.

"¡NARUTO/SENSEI!" gritaron todos al ver como este desaparecía, las alumnas de él solo quedaron mirando a la nada, pero juvia cayó de rodillas llorando sin importar nada, Erza solo lloro en silencio, mikasa solo bajo la mirada mientras las lagrimas bajaban lentamente y finalmente Mizugi solo callo de rodillas golpeando el suelo sin saber qué hacer, la princesa Saiyan se mantuvo estoica pero se veía el dolor en sus ojos, en cambio gine trataba de aguantar el llanto, los hombre del grupo solo bajaron la cabeza con frustración.

"Lo reviviremos en cuanto las esferas vuelvan a la normalidad" hablo goku con calma, pero eso solo mantuvo el mismo aire triste en el ambiente, pero todo eso callo cuando Vegeta y Vegiti se fueron volando al templo de Kami, seguro para seguir entrenando en la habitación del tiempo.

"Tan poca fe le tiene a Naruto-kun" hablo Masumi interrumpiendo el pensamientos de todos ella con calma los miro antes de sonreír con calma, "El me prometió que volvería y el no parece el tipo de persona de romper promesas" aseguro ella, sus estudiantes no pudieron evitar sonreír por lo que dijo.

"Tal vez tengas razón…" susurro Erza mirando el cielo nocturno deseado que su sensei vuelva sano y salvo, dándose vuelta encaro a todos los presentes, "No es momento de lloriquear, aun hay un enemigo que debemos derrotar, solo quedan 7 días para el torneo de cell, entrenaremos y lo venceremos para antes de que Sensei regrese, vamos Masumi tu vienes con nosotras" sin más volaron a máxima velocidad al palacio de Kami.

#################

Naruto esta derrotado, no se podía levantar, su regeneraciones detuvo y sus heridas no paraban de sangrar, mirando el cielo vio como su oponente lo miro pensando que estaba muerto, el saiyajin salió de ahí volando, seguro buscando una manera de escapar de el planeta antes de que este estallara por el choque del asteroide, mirando el cielo vio como el asteroide estaba muy cerca solo era cuestión de minutos, pero recuerdos de su clon la invadieron, sonriendo con cansancio miro el cielo apocalíptico.

"Así que así termina todo al menos están bien…" poco a poco cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, "Yo perdí…" susurro lo ultimo decepcionado de si mismo, pero de pronto una recuerdo lo abordo.

 **Flash Back:**

En una zona de entrenamiento entre las montañas vemos a un naruto de 14 años entrenando, el se sostenía la mano derecha que tenia barias quemaduras graves, el joven cayó de rodillas exhausto.

"Sabes que un día terminaras muerto por forzarte demasiado mocoso" hablo un viejo vestido de rojo con un verde oscuro cargando un gran pergamino en su espalda, el viejo tenía el cabello largo blanco atado pero aun así su cabello cubría toda su espalda.

"No importa ero-sennin…" hablo el rubio boca abajo en el suelo, este poco a poco se levanto para continuar con su entrenamiento, "Debo ser mas fuerte si quiero llegar a ser Hokage" con eso el gruño juntando chakra en su mano asiendo un rasengan de gran tamaño, pero este con rapidez perdió estabilidad y exploto mandando al rubio a volar.

"Ser mas fuerte eee…" con una sonrisa se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a beber sake con calma, "No todo es poder chico" hablo en un tono sabio, el rubio con irritación se levanto para pararse frente a el.

"¿Entonces que es mas importante que el poder?" pregunto con impaciencia, el Sennin con una sonrisa lo miro antes de acostarse y mirar el cielo azul.

"El Valor" menciono con calma dejando descolocado al rubio.

"¿Eso de que sirve cualquiera puede tener valor y hacer una locura?, solo terminaras muerto" contesto con irritación sabiendo que el perdió muchas batallas por actuar de esa manera.

"Dime como venciste a Kabuto, una persona que tenía más fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia y poder que tu…" el niño de naranjo solo lo miro atento por lo que diría, "Si mocoso tu solo fuiste contra el sabiendo que morirías si intentabas pelear con él, porque a veces lo mas importante en la batalla es tener las agallas y valentía de nunca retroceder, estar dispuesto a pelear sin importar nada, otra cosa que sobresale de ti chico es tu voluntad…"

"Voluntad?" volvió a preguntar el niño.

"Si la Voluntad y Determinación de nunca rendirte, recuerda que sobre el poder está la valentía, la voluntad y determinación. Y tu mocoso eres sin duda poseedor de esas características…" le hablo su maestro sonriéndole con tranquilidad, el viejo con calma se acerco al rubio para secar detrás de el un helado de dos partes, separando el helado le dio una al rubio y otro para el, los dos se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol dándose la espalda apoyándose uno en el otro.

"Ero-sennin una pregunta cómo puedes ser un gran shinobi y ser recordado por mucho tiempo como los Hokages anteriores" pregunto con interés comiendo su helado, Jiraiya parando de comer miro el cielo.

"La muerte" dijo con un tono serio.

"¿La muerte?" pregunto confuso el rubio terminando de comer y mirando el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba mostrando un bello atardecer.

"Sabes a veces lo mas importante es lo que uno hace al final, yo soy un fracasado Naruto, nunca pude conquistar a Tsunade a la única mujer que amo y amare, nunca pude traer a mi amigo de vuelta a casa, no pude salvar a mi alumno ni maestro…(ni siquiera pude estar contigo Naruto cuando más me necesitabas… donde estuve cuando eras un niño pequeño y asustado que solo quería a alguien que estuviera a su lado… pero tuve miedo de volver y afrontar las cosas… ese arrepentimiento y culpa me lo llevare hasta la tumba) pensó con tristeza bajando la mirado, en sus adentro agradecía que estuviera dando la espalda al rubio para que no lo viera de esta manera.

Naruto solo miro la espalda de su sensei sintiéndose identificado en algunas cosas que el avía experimentado, "Para mi no eres un perdedor ero-sennin, aunque seas un pervertido que siempre quiere espiar a las mujeres en los baños termales…" El sabio de los sapos no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que el dijo.

"Gracia mocoso, pero yo espero tener ese momento que mis antecesores tuvieron, hay una vieja frase que dice ' _No importa el cómo vives sino el cómo mueres'_ yo espero algún día hacer valer mi vida con un gran sacrificio como mi sensei el Sandaime, no hay mejor forma de morir para un shinobi que morir en el campo de batalla dando tu vida peleando por proteger a las personas que amas…" en este punto ya era de noche ambos shinobis miraban el cielo estrellado con tranquilidad disfrutando el momento de paz, "El Yondaime es otro gran ejemplo el sacrifico su vida para proteger a su pueblo y esposa que tenía un hijo recién nacido, el sacrifico su vida por su Familia y pueblo, sin duda una gran forma de ser recordado como una leyenda" termino el levantándose y extendiendo su mano para que el rubio se levantara, el rubio pensativo levanto la mirada para ver a su sensei irse.

"No importa como vives sino como mueres eee?" hablo a la nada recordando esas palabras.

 **Fin de Flas Back:**

El rubio recordando las palabras de su maestro reacciono, gruñendo en esfuerzo se levanto, las heridas de nuevo comenzaron a curarse con rapidez, de nuevo su aura turquesa regreso con fuerza, el shinobi con una mirada seria miro a su oponente que se dio cuenta de su regreso al mundo de los vivos.

"Que persistente estaba seguro de que estaba muerto" gruño Broly, pero a la vez sonrió con locura encendiendo su aura de Ki voló contra el rubio, este permaneció de pie mirando como el venia a todo velocidad, doblándose asía atrás esquivo una patada, dando un paso al costado esquivo un puñetazo, enloquecido el Saiyan dio combos de golpes y patadas que erran bloqueados o esquivados por su oponente que permanecía serio.

"Mi turno" en un estallido de velocidad le dio un golpe demoledor en la cara al gigante que lo izo retroceder, ambos se miraron, dando un grito de guerra los dos de lanzaron uno contra el otro golpeándose sin piedad, ninguno se molesto en bloquear los golpes solo era matarse mutuamente sin piedad, pasando los minutos ambos estaban cansados uno frente al otro mirándose.

El rubio juntando su mano e izo sellos de mano, a su lado apareció un clon en el mismo estado que el con su aura cubriéndolo, los dos se prepararon, el original voló contra broly en un estallido de velocidad, dando un derechazo este fue atrapado, con su otro brazo intento otro golpe pero este también fue atrapo, pero con una sorprendente elasticidad de su cuerpo el le dio una patada con ambos pies que izo trastabillar al gigante, pero de pronto el shinobi se alejo de el.

" **Elemento tormenta: Pantera negra"** el Saiyan con rapidez se dio vuelta para ver como una pantera negra gigante hecha de rayos negros venia asía el, recibiendo el ataque de lleno grito de dolor por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, liberando vapor por la quemadura en su pecho por la técnica se vio momentáneamente inmóvil.

El shinobi apareciendo frente a el invoco de sus muñecas cadenas con la que lo enredo para tomarlo por la espalda y bajar a máxima velocidad con su aura de ki cubriéndolos aumentando mas la velocidad de impacto, ambos se estrellaron con brutalidad en el suelo, el rubio desapareció en un estallido de humo mostrando el ser un clon.

Broly recuperando movilidad se levanto como pudo para ver en el cielo como era rodeado por decenas de clones todos con Kame hame ha a su máxima capacidad, todos liberaron sus ataques impactando contra el Gigante que solo pudo cruzarse de brazos frente a su cara soportando todos los ataques, la explosión fue demoledora incluso pudiendo ser visto desde el espacio.

Todos los clones desaparecieron el rubio tomo aire mientras miraba el cráter donde su oponente se encontraba, (Los clones que disperse por la guerra vieron todas las técnicas que ya sea mis enemigos y aliados usaron, ja valió la pena casi quedar en coma por el estrés mental por toda la información al disipar los clones) pensó el rubio bajando aterrizando en el suelo del cráter en el suelo el Saiyajin legendario se levanto furioso.

"Como es posible" hablo jadeando el Saiyajin su estado era deplorable, por primera ves en su vida se sintió cansado, tal vez su poder aumentaba sin límite pero su cuerpo si tenía un límite, con dolor se sostuvo el pecho sintiendo un como sus costillas ya fisuradas estaban a punto se romperse. De su frente bajaba sangre que llegaba asta su pecho, furioso se compuso para seguir su pelea.

"No te cansas eee, sabes eres todo lo contrario a mi pero a la vez parecidos, naciste con un gran poder que con el tiempo te convirtió en un ser invencible, nadie podía desafiarte y ganarte, yo en cambio fui apaleado hasta la adolescencia, siempre encontrándome con enemigos cada vez mas fuertes, siempre dependí de otro para ganar, incluso sin Kurama no se donde estaría, pero sabes en que nos parecemos, todos nos tuvieron miedo de algo que no podíamos controlar…" termino naruto extendiendo su mano asia Broly que lo miro con duda, "Nunca es tarde para volver el camino correcto, incluso podemos ser amigos" ofreció el rubio con cansancio acercándose a el como pudo, ofreciéndole su mano.

Broly miro la mano de el para después levantar el también su mano y acercarla a el, cuando iban a estrechar sus manos, el saiyan en un movimiento rápido tomo del cuello al shinobi para sonreír con locura y ponerlo frente a el mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"En verdad crees que me interesa lo que dices, yo desde que nací me di cuenta de porque existo, para destruir ese siempre a sido el porqué existí, el matar y borrar planetas es lo que me gusta, y a diferencia de ti yo no le temo a mi propio poder" con eso dicho su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, como si fuera vapor su ki comenzó a desbordar de el, soltando al rubio comenzó a elevarse asía el cielo, una vez a una gran altura junto sus manos de allí una esfera verde comenzó a crecer en sus manos, "Haber si sobrevives a esto **¡OMEGA BLASTER!"** con eso dicho lo libero.

Una esfera de proporciones titánicas bajo al planeta donde el rubio estaba de rodillas viendo como este ataque venia asía el, con calma se levanto para ver como el ataque caía sobre el, mirando su mano derecha se concentro, todo su aura abandono su cuerpo, todo su poder y energía se concentro en su puño derecho que era cubierto por un brillo segador turquesa, mirando de nuevo el sielo puso sus dedos de la mano izquierda sobre su frente.

"Sin duda eres alguien poderoso, no creo poder ganarte aun si recuperara todo mi poder y mi cuerpo sanado tu aun así podrías ganarme, espero que algún dia volvamos a pelear pero bajo términos mas pacíficos, pero es imposible eres una persona que solo piensas en matar y destruir ¡Te matare para que nunca vuelvas a hacer daño a nadie!" con eso el ataque de la esfera de Ki verde choco contra el planeta, broly sonrió por fin acabo con el, pero de forma instantánea el rubio shinobi apareció frente a el dándole un potente puñetazo cubierto de su energía, pero sin detenerse el rubio voló llevándoselo asía el asteroide que está justo a la par del planeta.

"¡Nos mataras a ambos!" gruño broly que por primera vez en su vida el sintió miedo, intento moverse pero el puñetazo que el rubio le dio destrozo sus costillas y lastimándolo de gravedad inmovilizándolo, pero aun haci como pudo comenzó a golpear al shinobi para que lo soltara, pero este soportando los golpes siguió volando en dirección al asteroide gigante.

"Ese es el plan" hablo el rubio dándolo todo para mantenerlo en su agarre y volar hacia la muerte segura de ambos, pasando la atmosfera del planeta sintió la falta de aire , pero aun haci siguió, finalmente ambos chocaron contra el asteroide desatando una explosión que fue vista desde los planetas más lejanos.

En el medio de la explosión vemos a naruto mirando como broly se alejaba de el por la explosión, finalmente el sonrió con calma mientras el brillo lo cubria, la esplocion fue gigantesca borrando el planeta mas cercano, pasando los segundos no quedo nada, el shinobi en el medio del espacio sintió como el aire le faltaba pero se mantuvo calmado, solo tenia unos pantalones destrozados, sus heridas eran graves la sangre que salía de el flotaba en el espacio.

"bueno al menos… tengo una muerte épica no… después de todo… ero-sennin dijo que lo mas importa no es como vives…. Sino como mueres…" susurro para finalmente cerrar los ojos y flotar en la deriva del espacio.

#######################

Lejos del shinobi broly estaba en el mismo estado que el apenas si estaba despierto, pero pronto moriría, mirando asía las estrellas solo pudo pensar con rabia de quien le causo todo esto.

"Naruto…" gruño con odio pero el rápidamente quedo inconsciente flotando en el espacio, pero extrañamente una esfera la cubrió, aun inconsciente Broly tomo aire en el campo de energía a su alrededor permitiéndole respirar.

"Miren que interesante…" hablo la voz que al parecer avían 'salvado' al saiyajin.

"Señor se acaba el tiempo debemos irnos antes que seamos detectados" hablo otra voz.

"Muy bien vámonos" un portal se abrió frente a ellos, los dos entraron con calma llevándose a un inconsciente Broly con ellos, cerrándose el portal desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de ellos. Sin saberlo naruto no solo no mato a una gran amenaza sino que en un futuro cercano esto volveria por la revancha.

#####################

Ya habían pasado días desde que el rubio no avía aparecido en la tierra, las chicas tenía fe de que aun el estaba vivo, pero los demás guerreros Z eran más negativos ya planeando que una vez las esferas funcionen lo revivirían, ya solo faltaba horas para el torneo.

Todos reunidos en el patio de la corporación capsula se prepararon, tanto 16 como masumi los acompañaban una vez todos listos los guerreros Z fueron al lugar acordado.

Una vez llegaron vieron a un cell parado en el medio de su plataforma blanca, este al ver que ellos llegaron sonrió, pero luego se vio molesto al notar la falta de una persona.

"Donde esta Uzumaki Naruto?" hablo con molestia, pero todos los que estaban solo mantuvieron estoicos, dando un paso al frente Goku subió a la plataforma, el con calma se trono el cuello estirando sus músculos.

"El enfrento un enemigo mucho más peligroso que tu, pero no te preocupes nosotros te derrotaremos, ahora comencemos…" poniéndose en posición iba a comenzar la pelea.

"Entonces esas dos grandes presencias de Ki, al parecer se divirtieron en mi ausencia, tenia curiosidad de quienes eran pero ahora lo se, al parecer ese idiota tubo una pelea que era fuera de su liga, me pregunto con quien pelearon, tal vez después de matarlos a todos y destruir este planeta valla por el" hablo cruzándose de brazos sonriendo con arrogancia, pero goku solo le devolvió la mirada pero con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ellos ya no están, pero tranquilo después de esto iras directamente reunirte con Broly en el otro mundo" cuando ambos iban a comenzar la pelea se vieron interrumpidos por un helicóptero que volaba sobre ellos, aterrizando bajo un periodista y un camarógrafo, detrás de ellos bajo una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja con un vestido revelador, al final de todos salió un hombre de alta estatura con peinado afro oscuro y bigote, llevaba puesto un traje de artes marciales.

"El gran Mr. Satan a llegado a acabar contigo monstruo" hablo con grandeza haciendo movimientos de pelea, "Tu sal de la arena yo lo derrotare" apunto a goku que solo lo miro con seriedad, cell solo se mantuvo al margen de todo, en cuantos a guerreros Z solo vieron esto con irritación.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto con calma Gine viendo como el tipo subía a la plataforma.

"Le damos una patada en el trasero para que vuelva de donde vino" hablo con una sonrisa irritada Mikasa, los demás no pudieron evitar darle la razón, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo fueron sorprendidos por Goku.

"Escucha no me importa quién seas, estas en el lugar equivocado, le hice la promesa a un amigo de que ganaría esto, no interfiera" hablo de forma seria el Saiyan de naranja poniendo una expresión sombría que sus amigos nunca vieron, "Mucha gente a muerto en estos últimos meses, esta pelea no es por fama o gloria es para salvar a este mundo, ahora largo" con eso el levando la mano y mando una ola de Ki que mando a volar a fuera del lugar mandándolo a estrellarse contra el helicóptero dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

Nadie dijo nada todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que sucedió, goku suspirando se dio vuelta para encarar a Cell que lo miraba con curiosidad, el periodista de cabello negro y anteojos estaba perplejo, tomando su cámara miro al camarógrafo que estaba grabando todo.

"Esto es increíble, el Campeón a sido vencido como si fuera nada, ahora el peleador que lo derroto va a pelear contra ese monstruo, que será de nosotros solo el tiempo lo dirá" terminando volvió a mirar la pelea, el camarógrafo enfocando grabo la pelea.

####################

Todos estaban en la mansión Capsula viendo por televisión la pelea, todos lo que no eran combatientes estaban mirando la pantalla.

"Goku…" hablo con preocupación Milk al ver que su esposo pelearía, su padre la tomo del hombro en forma de apoyo, el maestro roshi estaba sentado en un sofa viendo todo con seriedad, bulma a su lado solo se mordía la uña del Pulgar con preocupación.

"Espero que si naruto este vivo en alguna parte del universo venga rápido, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" hablo la científica levantándose y mirar por la ventana tratando de calmarse.

"El vendrá" dijo con calma el anciano tortuga tomando una cerveza cerca de el.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" pregunto con curiosidad Oolong a su lado, el maestro solo se rio en voz alta antes de mirarlos a todos con una sonrisa segura.

"Por que el es Naruto, conozco al chico el no moriría tan fácilmente dejando desprotegidos a todos sus amigos…" respondió con un tono sabio y maduro, los presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír antes sus palabras, pero cambiando de actitud el maestro sonrió de manera pervertida, "Además tiene a esas hermosas chicas esperándolo, que idiota más afortunado y ahora tiene una nueva chica que es gigante pero muy hermosa, nunca antes vi pechos tan grandes jajaja…" continuo con sangre saliendo de su nariz pensando en cierta Saiyajin femenina, solo para ser despertado de su trance por una furiosa milk que levanto el sillón donde estaba sentado y lo arrojo por una ventana, mal por el que estuvieran en el piso 7 de la mansión

####################

Todos estaban atentos a lo que sucedería en la pelea, tantos los guerreros Z como los televidente esperaban que la pelea comience, Cell poniéndose en posición de pelea se lanzo contra Goku en una explosión de velocidad.

Son transformándose en super saiyajin se lanzo también contra el, pero cell con facilidad lo domino en el encuentro, pasando los minutos tomaron distancia uno del otro, cell solo miro aburrido y decepcionado a su oponente.

"Esto es todo" hablo con molestia pensando seriamente en derrotarlo rápidamente y que viniera el siguiente peleador.

"No, no es todo" con eso el tomo aire, para luego lanzar un profundo grito desatando todo su poder, todos se sorprendieron cuando su cabello se volvió mas erizado y su aura gano rayos, el con una expresión tranquila se puso en posición de pelea.

"El estar en la habitación del tiempo un año más lo izo mucho más fuerte que antes" hablo con calma Piccolo viendo la pelea que se desarrollaba.

"Este es el Súper Saiyajin 2…" con un estallido de velocidad le dio una patada de lleno en la cabeza que izo retroceder a cell, pero sin detenerse Son con su aura al máximo de lanzo a darle un combo de golpes y patadas que cell no pudo bloquear. Todos miraron con seriedad la pelea.

"Esto sin duda es alucinante son tan rápidos que ni siquiera podemos verlos pero los guerreros que acompañan al guerrero rubio no tienes problemas en seguirlo con la vista" hablo la mujer con micrófono en mano comentando la pelea por la cámara, Mr. Satan poco a poco se levanto con enojo viendo la pelea.

"Es un truco, nadie puede hacer eso, esto es…" no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un hacha se clavo frente a el asiéndolo retroceder, mirando de donde vino el arma vio a una pelirroja que lo miraba de forma amenazante.

"Silencio por favor" hablo con calma la pelirroja al campeón que con rapidez grito que si, enfocándose de nuevo en la pelea, tanto Cell como Goku se estaban en el cielo peleando con fiereza, goku poniendo sus dedos en su frente desapareció dejando desconcertado a cell, apareciendo sobre el Goku lo mando al suelo con una fuerte patada, tomando posición comenzó a formar un kame hame ha, cell aun en el suelo miro con burla al saiyajin.

"No te atreverías destruirías la tierra si me das con ese ataque" pero aun haci Son no de detuvo, estando su poder al máximo estaba a punto de lanzarlo cuando este desapareció, apareciendo de nuevo frente cell liberando su ataque, el bio androide sorprendido recibió el ataque de lleno.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos por el resplandor del ataque, dejando una zanja por su poderoso ataque, despejándose el polvo vemos a un cell con la falta de sus dos piernas y su brazo izquierdo, el estaba gravemente herido y no paraba de sangrar, goku respirando con cansancio gruño al verlo todavía vivo.

"Como-o has podido" gruño Cell con ira, todos pensaron que Son podía acabarlo si seguía la pelea, pero el bio androide sonrió con burla antes de sonreír y regenerarse, "Lo admito eres fuerte tal ves tanto como yo, pero enserio crees que solo ustedes tomaron el tiempo de entrenar…" con una sonrisa siniestra el comenzó a concentrarse, cerrando los ojos el se cruzo de brazos para comenzar a gritar con fuerza.

La plataforma a su alrededor comenzó a destrozarse y elevarse los escombros de la arena, todos los guerreros miran con sorpresa como Cell comenzó a cambiar.

"Ataquémoslo con todo antes de que termine!" grito Piccolo viendo lo que se avecinaba, nadie se quejo todos usando su máximo poder se lanzaron contra el solo para chocar contra un escudo de ki que lo protegía.

"Esto es perfección" el escudo quebrándose en milis de pedazos como si fuera vidrio salió el, todos se tensaron al sentir su poder, ahora cell tenía una apariencia diferente, avía cambiado su verde a dorado, sus manchas alrededor de su cuerpo cambiaron a ser moradas, el con calma miro su apariencia.

"Oh no" hablo con miedo Masumi al sentir el poder de el, incluso podría compararlo a su hermano o incluso más fuerte que el, todos mantuvieron la distancia de cell ahora.

"Saben cambiamos las reglas, ahora es todos contra mi, pero para hacerlo mas divertido" su cola se extendió de pronto de ella salieron pequeños seres que tenían la misma apariencia que Cell solo que en su forma perfecta no dorada, "Serán más que suficiente" 15 seres en total salieron de el, todos se levantaron y se miraron entre ellos, "Les presento a mis hijos llámenlos Cell jr. No se lo tomen a la ligera son mis hijo después de todo" con eso el se elevo para pararse en una montaña y disfrutar el espectáculo.

"Esto es terrible 15 seres parecido a ese monstruo han salido de el, son la misma cantidad de los guerreros que vemos frente a nosotros esto es terrible" hablo con miedo el periodista escondido en una colina con su camarógrafo a su lado derecho y a su izquierda la chica de cabello naranja, en cuento el campeón está detrás de ellos mirando todo con frustración.

"Lo siento Videl pero no llegare a casa…" hablo con tristeza, esta pelea le abrió los ojos el no era nada comparado con esos seres, solo lamentaba el no ser mas fuerte para pelear y al menos ser de ayuda, todos los guerreros se miraron con duda de que hacer, pero en eso Erza dio un paso al frente con una mirada decidida.

"Escuchen se que parece que no hay forma de ganar pero…" dándose vuelta miro a todos los guerreros Z que la miraron, "Yo se es imposible ganar pero si nosotros no lo hacemos quien la ara, Naruto se sacrifico por nosotros peleando contra broly, ahora nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo sin importar que tan fuerte sea nuestro enemigo debemos pelear para proteger este mundo, nuestro mundo donde sus seres amados y gente inocente depende de nosotros" todos con mas confianza se pusieron en posición de pelea, todos los cell jr con burla se pusieron en fila frente a ellos para comenzar la pelea.

"Sabía que tenias agallas mocosa" hablo Piccolo sacándose sus hombreras y tronándose los músculos preparándose para la pelea, Krillin suspirando arrojo una semilla a Goku para que este se recuperara, "Muy bien escuchen, los que no tengan el poder suficiente no se arriesguen en una pelea uno a uno contra ellos, peleen en equipo, el plan es eliminarlos a todos ellos y todos juntos pelear contra Cell, otra cosa no mueran!" con ese grito todos con un grito de guerra se lanzaron a la pelea.

"Señores estamos viendo algo increíble estas personas arriesgan sus vidas por nosotros, oremos para que ellos puedan ganar" dijo la mujer se vestido rojo al micrófono a la audiencia que estaba viendo todo.

En todo el mundo que veía la pelea, todas las personas fijas en los televisores viendo la pelea con atención.

#####################

En una tienda en el medio de la ciudad vemos a una seria Rias mirando el televisor junto a varias chicas a su lado, siendo Akeno, Kuroka y koneko, todas miraban con seriedad la pelea, con un suspiro de frustración la pelirroja se levanto.

"Esto es una mierda, es tan frustrante no poder hacer nada, incluso en nuestro mejor momento no podríamos hacer nada" se froto con irritación la cabeza.

"Sabes que al llegar a este mundo todo se fue al demonio, es mejor por ahora esperar lo mejor" hablo con calma Kuroka mirando la pelea.

"Desde que llegamos han sucedido cosas extrañas, además la llegada de Isse fue extraño el no estaba relacionado con ninguna de nosotras, ya han pasado mas de 10 años desde que llegamos al menos pudimos mezclarnos con las personas e inventar familias falsas" dijo Koneko viendo a su hermana como acariciaba su cabeza de forma cariñosa.

"Al menos vinimos todas juntas, pero el dejar a Isse en un orfanato solo tenía 11 años, debimos haberle hablado sobre la verdad" dijo Akeno levantándose poniendo una mano en el hombro de Rias tratando de calmarla.

"No, no lo aremos, es mejor haci" calmándose se sentó suspirando, "será cierto de que Naruto-kun esté muerto" pregunto a la nada con la mirado oscurecida por su cabello.

"No lo se, planeas revivirlo con las piezas? Unirlo a nuestra paridad no serviría de nada en este mundo, aunque ganaría muchas tiempo de vida para que este con nosotras" dijo con calma Koneko viendo con curiosidad a Rias.

"Tal vez pero sin su cuerpo es imposible, al menos funciono con Asia fue una suerte encontrarla cerca de nosotras, pero ahora solo debemos esperar lo mejor" sentándose de nuevo miro la pantalla sus amigas sentándose cerca de ella vieron también la pantalla.

##################

Todo era destrucción la pelea entre los guerreros Z contra los hijos de Cell, los mas débiles como Krillin, yamcha y Ten shin han se daban la espalda entre ellos cuidándose entre ellos, pero aun haci la pela contra uno de esos seres era bastante difícil.

"Chicos algún plan" hablo con nerviosismo Krillin viendo como dos Cell jr venían hacia ellos, pero estos fueron golpeados por la mujer Saiyan de gran altura que estaba en su transformación de Super saiyajin legendario, ella tecleo a ambos tomándolos del rostro los mando a volar.

"No teman yo les cubriré la espalda" dijo Masumi tomando posición de pelea, los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos antes de ponerse serios e idear un plan.

Todos tenían sus propias peleas cada uno dando lo máximo de ellos, todo mientras Cell miraba como se desarrollaba todo, sonriente vio como sus descendientes tomaban ventaja, pero aun haci los guerreros Z no se rendían, pero aun nada era seguro después de todo la pelea apenas comienza.

 **Y bueno aquí termina el cap 8, si es un poco corto pero es solo lo cimentos para los próximo capítulos que tendrán un mejor desarrollo.**

 **Díganmele los comentarios que les pareció las peleas, en las próximas peleas veremos el desarrollo de las peleas con los Guerreros Z, y bueno alguien se llevo a Broly haber quien adivina quien fue.**

 **Ojo Rias quiere al rubio, ya les mostrare un poco de la historia de ellas ya que me di cuenta que deje su origen un poco en el aire, pero espero que esta explicación un poco corta lo entiendan, tengan en cuenta que Rias y compañía pararon en el mundo de Dragon Ball cuando eran niñas siendo Kuroka quien tomo las riendas por ser la mayor de todas, pero sin más hasta el próximo cap y recuerden mas comentarios mas pronto subiré otro cap sin más, Chauuuu.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno aquí les traigo el cap 11, recuerden mas comentarios mas rápido saldré el siguiente cap. Pero antes miraremos algunos comentarios:**

 **dovah117: No, no son de Dragon Ball Xenoverse, aunque hubiera sido interesante verlo, pero el problema es que yo nunca jugué ese juego y soy ajeno a la historia del juego, espero algún dia jugarlo, pero ni siquiera tengo Pley 3, ni 2, y la computadora que uso es de la escuela, que triste es ser podre.**

 **Walquerxd: me intereso mucha la información que me diste, no estaba al tanto de la regla de las piezas del mal de Rias ya que para convertirlo debe ser más débil que ella, el cual no aplica en el rubio ya que supera por mucho el poder de Rias. En cuanto al comportamiento de Goku, para mi el si es un héroe, bueno al menos en dragon ball y Dragon ball Z ya que el siempre pelea para que no mataran a sus amigos, para mi eso es suficiente para ser un héroe, si suena infantil pero ya que es mi opinión. Gracias por tu opinión y comentario.**

 **Zafir09: Wow para ser sincero yo no sabía ese detalle de las hermanas ya que yo no vi el anime pero me gustaron los personajes que este tenía, sin querer evite un problema a futuro el porqué las hermanas son unidas, en cuanto Mr. Satan sinceramente me canse de verlo ser siempre humillado, tal vez en mi historia tenga un cambio con él, no será obviamente una de los guerreros Z pero tendrá un poco de protagonismo.**

 **Grasias a bladetri, dovah117, kira 999, Walkerxd, fdms85, CCSakuraforever, trollmemex, yuhoelmer, alexzero y Zafir09 por sus comentarios. Y bueno comencemos de una ves.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 11:** **La batalla de cada uno…**

Todos tenían sus propias peleas que dar, solo los guerreros más poderos podían mantener una pelea uno a uno contra los hijos de cell, siendo gohan en su transformación de súper Saiyajin 2, Mizugi también con esa transformación, los hermanos Son y los dos príncipes Saiyan, increíblemente Masumi con todo su poder podía mantener una pelea con mas de dos de esos seres.

"Al parecer ya encontré un desafío" hablo cell desde la montaña viendo a Masumi mandando a volar dos de sus hijos con fuertes golpes, ella estaba en su modo S.S.L tomo de la cabeza de unos de los cell para arrojarlo al cielo y borrarlo con un Omega blaster, uno de los cell lanzo contra ella un makankonsapo que ello de una manotazo la desvió.

"Desaparece" Masumi con rapidez voló contra el para tomarlo y arrancarle la cabeza para luego borrar ambas partes con una ráfaga de Ki verde, ella sonrio dando gracia mentalmente a las alumnas del rubio que la ayudaron y entrenaron en la habitación del tiempo para fortalecerse, si tuviera que decirlo ella era la mas poderos en fuerza bruta de los guerreros Z.

Pero sus pensamientos terminaron al ser atacada con una velocidad cegadora por cell original, cubriéndose resistió el ataque del bio androide, poniéndose en posición de pelea ataco al bio androide dorado, ambos chocaron uno contra el otro, desatando una pelea de mayor escala.

##################

El trio de humanos estaban en la defensiva viendo a Cell jr que los miraba con burla, Ten al ser el mas fuerte de los tres se lanzo en una pela mano a mano contra su oponente, los otros dos tomaron distancia para comenzar con su plan.

"Muy listo comencemos" dijo Yamcha tomándose del brazo derecho concentro toda su energía y concentración creando una esfera de ki, mandándola esta golpeo en el pecho al pequeño ser que retrocedió, Ten al ver que el plan comenzó tomo posición elevándose en el cielo, Yamcha con barios movimientos de brazos mantuvo su técnica dando golpes certeros a Cell jr, pero este luego de un rato tomo la esfera con facilidad para destruirla, con frustración el guerrero se lanzo contra el a pelea uno a uno, pero este esquivaba con facilidad todos sus golpes, desapareciendo en un destello de velocidad Cell le dio una demoledora patada en la espalda.

"HAAAAA" grito con dolor al sentir su espalda destrozada por la patada, cell se mantuvo estático al ver como Yamcha caía en picada al suelo, pero al distraerse no vio los ataques que venían asía el.

" **Kienzan"** decenas de discos volaron contra el dividiéndolo en varios pedazos, pero estos con rapidez se unieron de nuevo, pero antes de que pudieran regenerarse del todo apareció Ten con un brillo cegador en sus manos.

" **¡Ki-ko-Ho!"** con ese ataque ilumino todo, liberando su técnica borro al hijo de cell que solo pudo gritar al ser desintegrado por la técnica, tomando aire con fuerza callo poco a poco, pero este fue atrapado por Krillin ambos bajaron al suelo a lado de un yancha que estaba inconsciente. Goku pateando a la distancia al cell jr con quien le toco pelear se puso a su lado.

"Bien hecho chicos, descanse nosotros nos encargaremos del resto" sus amigos solo aceptaron con la cabeza gacha sabiendo que esta pelea estaba fuera de su liga, goku en su transformación de S.S face 2 confronto al pequeño ser, ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea mana a mano donde ambos tenían el mismo nivel de extrañamente el pequeño ser comenzó a crecer asta ser como un adulto, "Oh vamos enserio" se quejo el Saiyan, todos los cell jr cambiaron de forma tomando forma de Cell perfecto en estado adulto.

"Es hora de aumentar de nivel de las cosas" hablo con voz grave ahora el Cell en su forma adulta, las explosiones a su alrededor hicieron temblar la tierra, la pelea campal se avía complicado más de la cuenta, algunos de los guerreros ya avían sido derrotados pero eran apoyados por otros para evitar ser acecinados.

(Debo terminar con esto, no sé si los demás puedan sostener la pelea contra ellos, pero debo de ayudarlos cuantos antes) pensó goku preparándose para la pelea, ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro comenzando se enfrentamiento.

#####################

Erza respiraba cansada arrojando su arma destruida miro su armadura de purgatorio que ya estaba destrozada, con frustración miro a su oponente que se regeneraba de su brazo izquierdo perdido, ellos tomando distancia uno del otro se miraron con desafío.

"Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes" levantando su mano apunto su dedo a la pelirroja disparando varios has de laser que la chica esquivo como pudo, cell con diversión voló contra ella dándole un golpe certero en la cara asiéndola caer al suelo, con arrogancia el le piso la espalda, despacio levanto su dedo apuntando a su cabeza, "Nos vemos" con una sonrisa petulante disparo pero su mona fue desviada por látigo de agua que sostenía su muñeca.

"¡Déjala!" con ese grito Juvia uso toda su fuerza para jalar el látigo y atraer a cell asía ella, tomando impulso la maga le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la cara que mando a Cell a volar contra el suelo dejando un rastro de destrucción, con rapidez la maga volo asía su amiga caida, "Vamos Erza la pela aun no acaba" hablo ella levantando a su amiga que se compuso de nuevo.

"Si… debemos seguir" parándose miro a su oponente que venia asía ella, pero para su desgracia el Cell con quien peleaba Juvia también vino, ahora los dos bio androides volaron contra ellas, pero antes de que llegaran fueron cortados por la mitad en su descuido por solo concentrarse en las dos magas.

Mikasa con elegancia cayó de rodillas envainando ambas espadas, parándose de nuevo se coloco a la par de sus amigas, las tres miraron al frente a ahora sus tres oponentes ya que el cell que peleaba con mikasa la siguió a la pelea.

"Alguna idea" hablo con seriedad mikasa preparada para luchar.

"Pelear y derrotarlos, es hora de demostrar porque somos alumnas del gran shinobi Uzumaki Naruto" con esas palabras Erza brillo y mostro su maxima armadura. Se trata de una armadura de color rosa con una coraza simple unido al cuello, el cual luce un corazón entre dos alas en forma de adornos, las hombreras poseen una estructura similar, con las dos placas que constituyen cada una de ellas coronada por pequeñas alas. Los guantes cubren sus brazos por completo, con prominentes en forma de plumas decoraciones que apunta hacia atrás en correspondencia con sus muñecas. El Guardar-renes se compone de placas fijadas a la coraza, con un cinturón alrededor de la cintura, y una falda corta, color blanco rosado que cubre la parte superior del muslo. Sus rodilleras llegan hasta la parte media de los muslos desnudos, poseen como ornamentos de plumas en los bordes superior e inferior guardias de la rodilla, que tienen motivos similares tallados en ellos, y cada uno de los deportes un par de alas pequeñas, que está conectada a la rodilla guardia y una en correspondencia con los tobillos. La armadura se completa con una gran di adema que adorna la cabeza, con forma de pluma-protuberancias que sobresalen de ella, y por una gran capa de color blanco rosado. También portaba una espada en cada mano, las armas de la armadura son un par de espadas idénticas, eran de estilo medieval y está decorado cada uno de un par de alas, y con las hojas que sobresalen cerca de la empuñadura donde también tenia la marca de Fairytail.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la nueva apariencia de ella, pero sus amigas no se quedaron atrás, juvia concentrándose la rodeo vapor azul que era acompañado con su aura de Ki, su cabello suelto ondeaba por el aire, pequeñas gotas de agua a su alrededor flotaban girando alrededor de ella. Por último Mikasa con una expresión seria desato todo su poder como sus amigas.

Tanto su chakra azul como su ki blanco se mesclaron, resultando un aura celeste a su alrededor que asía su largo cabello ascender en el aire, ambas espadas que portaba brillaron con intensidad siendo cubiertas por el Ki celeste de ella, todos pararon sus pelar para ver las alumnas de rubio tenían un poder increíble, pero centrándose de nuevo cada reanudo su pelea.

"Les mostraremos el estilo de pelea Uzumaki el improvisar" sonriente mikasa izo barios clones de sombra todas armadas con sus espadas se lanzaron contra los cell que miraban todo con seriedad poniéndose serio por la pelea que vendría.

Erza con su nueva armadura encendió su aura de Ki, con espada en mano también se lanza a la pelea, volando a gran velocidad mando varios cortes con sus armas el cual esquivaba a duras a penas, pero en un movimiento raro erza pateo a cell en el estomago para luego apuntar sus espadas asía el, de pronto de sus espadas salió una ráfaga de energía gigante que dio de lleno a cell asiéndolo retroceder con graves heridas que este poco a poco curo, sonriendo con emoción la pelirroja se lanza de nuevo a la pelea.

Juvia por su lado vio como cell venia asía ella, el lanzo un golpe pero las gotas de agua a su alrededor actuaron como escudo amortiguando el golpe, con rapidez la peli azul tomo de la muñeca a cell para saltar y darle una patada doble en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder, pero el bio androide con rapidez se compuso para darle un combo de golpes a la peli azul que bloqueo lo mejor que pudo, creando un gran mazo con el agua impacto contra su oponente.

Cell gruñendo se lanzo contra la maga pero de pronto sintió que no se podía mover, mirando sus pies vio que sus piernas estaban rodeadas de agua, levantando la vista de nuevo vio el puño de la maga que se estrello contra su cara, juvia sin detenerse mando combos de golpes sin parar, formando cuchillas de agua mando varios cortes que dividió a su oponente, juntando sus manos lanzo una onda de ki que devasto todo dando de lleno al hijo de cell, pero un quedaba una pequeña parte de el que comenzó a regenerarce.

"Lento" hablo de la nada Erza apunto con su espada al pedazo de cell que borro sin piedad, todo el mundo sintió la desaparición de unos de esos seres, la pelirroja bloqueando a otro cell que vino por ella lo pateo en el estomago alejándolo y siendo atrapado por juvia que lo encerró en una burbuja de agua para mandarlo a volar, tomando aire la pelirroja grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, "¡Escuchen destruyan su cabeza bórrenla completamente, en ella se encuentra un órgano que al parecer sin el ya no puede regenerarse!" grito la pelirroja demostrando lo aprendido al ver lo sucedido en la pelea y la información que su sensei le dio antes de la pelea con Broly.

Todos sorprendidos por la información la asimilaron, en cuanto al Cell de descubrir su punto débil, parando su pelea con Masumi grito, "¡Déjense de juegos mátenlos a todos!" todos los cell jr al escuchar su grito se tornaron mas serios en sus peleas.

"Ya la escucharon" con eso piccolo retrocedió de su pelea contra unos de los cells para volar asía gohan que sostenía una pelea con su transformación de S.S face 2, piccolo apareciendo entre los dos con sus antenas libero una poderosa corriente eléctrica que paralizo momentáneamente al bio androide, y con sus ojos lanzo un laser al paralizado cell, apuntando a lo ojos del bio androide este quedo temporalmente ciego, "¡Gohan con todo!" estirando sus brazos los mas que pudo atrapo al hijo de cell que comenzó a regenerarse, gohan al entender el mensaje uso su transformación al máximo para lanzar su ataque.

" **Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!"** con ese grito el hijo de goku lanzo una onda de Ki de proporciones titánica que se llevo por delante a la copia de Cell que guito de dolor al ser borrado, piccolo con sus brazos faltantes se arrodillo adolorido y cansado, el namek sonrió a su alumno con tranquilidad.

"Bien hecho gohan" el joven con alegría acento con la cabeza en forma positiva, pero su momento fue quebrado por una mano que atravesó el pecho de Piccolo, el atacado miro en shock asía atrás al Cell con quien peleo anteriormente.

"Nunca pierdas de vista tu oponente" hablo con una sonrisa arrogante cell levantando al Namek para levantar su mano asía el y liberar uno poderosa onda de Ki, todo bajo la vista de gohan que miro con horror lo sucedido.

"¡Señor Piccolo!" el Namek le dio una sonrisa antes de ser borrado por completo, todo se detuvieron ante lo sucedido, los guerreros Z notaron la desaparición de la presencia del Ki de Piccolo.

"Oh no…" susurro erza al ver el primer guerrero en ser acecinado, goku con la mirado sombria bajo la cabeza apretando con fuerza sus manos, todos los guerreros vieron esto con ira.

"Vamos no se pongan llorones pronto se reunirán con el" hablo el acecino del Namek que miro sonriente a gohan que no paraba de llorar.

"Tu…" el suelo debajo de el se destroso elevándose poco a poco las rocas a su alrededor, "Tu…" susurro de nuevo con enojo su cabello brillo con intensidad al igual que su aura que creció de manera abismal cubierta de rayos, con lentitud se puso de pie, "¡Te voy a matar!" con una velocidad que solo algunos pudieron seguir pateo en el estomago a cell mandándolo a volar por los cielo, apareciendo arriba de el le dio combos de golpes poderosos que deformo a cell.

El bio androide en un movimiento desesperado lanzo un kamehameha con todo su poder pero este fue desviado por Gohan de una patada que la mando al cielo, con un grito de ira el adolecente voló contra su oponente que fue envestido por un sin fin de golpes, con un fuerte golpe en el estomago fue inmovilizado, debandando la vista vio a gohan que apunto su mano asía el.

"Desaparece de una vez…" con eso el lo evaporo con una ráfaga de ki dorado, todos estaban incrédulos por tal demostración, pero gohan sin detenerse hay volo contra el Cell que peleaba contra N° 16 que estaba con un brazo menos y la mitad del rostro quemado, el no era rival para Cell pero aun haci no retrocedió, pero su oponente fue atacado por un rabioso gohan que usando su maximo poder pateo la cabeza de Cell arrancándola de su cuerpo, levantando su mano el adolecente mando una esfera de ki que destruyo la cabeza de Cell dejando su cuerpo inmovil.

"Gracias Gohan" agradeció el robot en un tono cansado, el adolecente lo miro para luego dirigir su mirada al cell dorado que avía derrotado a Masumi, aunque Cell debía admitir que lo sorprendió en la pelea por aguantar en una pelea con el, levantándola por el cabello creo una esfera de Ki que iba a matarla, pero una patada en su espalda obligo a soltarla dejándola caer y ser atrapada por Juvia.

"Por la espalda, que bajo han caído" hablo el bio androide con burla al ver a su nuevo oponente.

"Cállate esto ya no es mas un tonto torneo es para erradicarte de una vez y para siempre" poniéndose en posición de pelea Gohan ataco a cell que bloqueaba todos sus golpes sin problemas.

"Entonces comencemos Gohan"

#######################

Mikasa se mantubo a la distancia viendo como sus clones eran destruidos por su oponente, ella mando 15 clones a atacar pero fueron derrotados en minutos, ella con calma envaino sus espadas para caminar asia cell que lo miraba con burla.

"Al parecer no eres para tanto" mandando un golpe este la bloqueado, gruñendo mando combos de golpes que eran bloqueados o esquivados por la chica, que adivinado sus movimientos le dio un gancho en el mentón que izo retroceder al bio androide, "que…" no pudo terminar ya que fue embestido por cinco clones de la Akerman que lo atacaron con todo.

"Estilo de pelea Uzumaki infelis…" los cinco clones retrocedieron para hacer señales de manos y que sus manos fueran cubiertas de rayos, **"Raiton: Jauría asesina"** con esas palabras barios perros de electricidad salieron de las manos de las chicas, cell fue embestido por cinco perro que al estrellarse contra el fue electrificado y desgarrado por los canes.

Sin terminar hay Mikasa ataco a cell con sus espadas cubiertas de su aura celeste, con movimientos rápidos dividió en varios pedazos a su oponente, pero este con rapidez volvió a curarse, cell mas serio en un estallido de velocidad dio combos de golpes y patadas a mikasa que no logro bloquear, magullada la chica retrocedió.

"Hora de morir" apuntando su dedo haci ella mando cientos de laser morados que mikasa con agilidad esquivo la mayoría, pero uno logro atravesarle el hombro, con un grito ahogado se sostuvo el hombro que no paraba sangrar cayendo al suelo, con rapidez tomo una bomba de humo de su bolso y la estrello en el suelo levantando una gran cortina de humo, "Patético…" con una honda de su Ki disipo el humo.

Pero Mikasa ya no estaba, cell miro a su alrededor pero no la encontró, pero con curiosidad vio una gran bola de fuego que ascendía al cielo en la distancia, cell con rapidez voló al área donde vio a Mikasa de rodillas tomando aire, el sin notarlo el cielo comenzó a nublarse con rapidez, pero el no le tomo importancia.

"Últimas palabras" pronuncio cell con una sonrisa cruel, Mikasa lentamente se levanto con un Raikiri en su mano derecha la alzo en el cielo, la tormenta sobre ellos comenzó a producir poderosos rayo que caían a su alrededor, algunos de los peleadores a su alrededor le alejaron de la tormenta eléctrica.

"Si las tengo…" los rayos a su alrededor comenzaron a juntarse sobre ellos, cell con curiosidad vio el cielo, pero cuando iba a alejarse fue atrapado por dos clones de la chica que lo atravesaron con sus espadas inmovilizándolo, la chica levanto la mirada con una sonrisa, **"Kirin"** con esas palabras un dragón de tamaño titánico bajo del cielo para estrellarse contra cell que recibió el ataque de lleno.

Después del gran impacto llovió suavemente, Mikasa cansada cayó de rodillas apenas consiente, pero tuvo que moverse al ver como cell con la falta de media cabeza y brazo derecho voló contra ella para tomarla con su brazo sano, el con ira la estrangulo poco a poco, la peli negra sintió como la vida se le escapaba, para al final mirar a los ojos a cell que sonreía con arrogancia.

"Fin del camino" con fuerza rompió su cuello, un silencio se produjo en le ambiente, el bio androide sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como la chica desapareció en un estallido de humo.

" **Kawarami** " escucho a lo lejos, el siento como era movido de su lugar apareciendo donde estaba la chica antes junto a la pelirroja que estaba pelando hace rato contra uno de sus hermanos, pero sin tiempo de pensar un Kamehame ha de gran poder le dio de lleno en la espalda, el gritando fue evaporado asta no quedar nada.

"Que buen tiro" dijo erza con burla a su oponente que lo miraba furioso.

 _ **(Momentos antes)**_

Erza peleaba con igualdad contra su oponente, envainando sus espadas comenzó una pelea puño a puño donde ambos se veían igualados, la pelirroja dando un cabezazo izo retroceder a Cell.

De pronto mikasa apareció cerca de ella para hablarle con rapidez de su plan, luego de eso la peli negra desapareció mostrando ser un clon, pensado ideo el plan para que todo saliera a la perfección.

"sabes esta armadura puedo soportar cualquier ataque de Ki sin importar que tan poderoso sea, como demostración lánzame tu ataque mas poderoso" hablo con arrogancia la pelirroja enfureciendo a su oponente.

"A si entonces sobrevive a esto" cubierto por su aura amarilla concentro su poder, juntando sus manos comenzó hacer su máximo ataque, un gran brillo creció en sus manos, pero la pelirroja se mostro tranquila sin moverse de su lugar, enfurecido puso todo su poder en la técnica, " **Kame-hame-HAAA!"** con ese grito lanzo la onda de ki, pero de la nada solio Mikasa tomando a erza para desaparecer en su lugar apareció unos de sus hermanos a espalda de su ataque. Dándole de lleno lo mato, incrédulo cell miro lo que iso, frente a el aparecieron de nuevo las chicas causantes del plan.

"Que buen tiro" dijo la pelirroja a su contrincante que tenia la mirada oscurecida, volando asía ellas golpeo a mikasa en el pecho con fuerza rompiéndole las costillas asiéndola escupir sangre, "¡Mikasa!" pero fue interrumpida por una poderosa patada que le dio en la cara, saliendo arrastrada por el suelo se levanto con rapidez solo pare ser de vuelta el suelo por otro golpe.

"Ya me canse de sus juegos" tomando del Cabello de la pelirroja la golpeo repetidas veces en la espalda agrietando la armadura que portaba, sacando su cola de su lugar apunto asía Erza que trataba de zafarse de su agarre, "Tengo curiosidad de su energía que usan, tal sirvas de algo siendo absorbida" su aguijón se agrando para comenzar con el proceso.

"Maldito!" gruño erza sin saber que hacer, a la distancia Mikasa se sostuvo el pecho con dolor tratando de levantarse pero tosio sangre y callo de nuevo, Erza en un movimiento rápido todo sus espadas para cortar el brazo y cola de cell tomando la distancia se tomo del cuello respirando de manera errática.

"Sorpresa" dándose vuelta vio como la cola de cell venia asía ella como una lanza con intenciones de atravesarla, pero de pronto se sintió movida de su lugar, confusa miro a los lados pero al ver las espadas de Mikasa a su lado, volteando la mirada con lentitud miro en shock la escena. Mikasa estaba de rodillas siendo atravesada en el pecho por la cola de Cell que la atravesó de lado a lado.

" **Kawarami"** susurro el jutsu de sustitución, cambiando de lugar con la pelirroja recivio el ataque por ella, gruño de dolor al sentir como la cola era retirada de ella dejando un agujero en su pecho, ella con rapidez cayó al suelo inmóvil.

"Valla que inesperado pero inútil" cell piso la cabeza de la chica inmóvil, pero al escuchar un grito miro asía atras para ver a una recuperada y furiosa Masumi que lo tomo del rostro para elevarlo a los cielos, Erza sin importarle nada corrió entre las explosiones que causaban los demas en sus peleas, llegando a la guerrera caída tomo su rostro con cuidado con una mano y con la otra tratar de detener el sangrado de su pecho.

"No no no vamos resiste conseguiré que te cures, todo estará bien, solo no cierres los ojos" hablo con desesperación la pelirroja tratando de mantener despierta a la chica que ya no reaccionaba, quitando la mano de su pecho sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

"Erza-a…" susurro la mujer de cabellera negra que sentía como la fuerza se iba de ella, con lentitud cerro los ojos para sonreír con calma, "Gana-a" susurro para cerrar los ojos, la pelirroja sostuvo su mano sin querer soltarla, llorando con amargura se lebanto con el cuerpo de Mikasa en brazos, rodeada de su aura voló lejos del área de la pelea para dejar el cuerpo con suavidad en una montaña recostada en un árbol.

"¿Qué hacer ahora?" se hablo asi misma viendo el área de guerra donde todos peleaban, gohan aunque dio una gran pelea perdió, pero fue salvado por los guerreros mas fuertes que a duras y apenas vencieron a los Cell jr con quienes les toco pelear. Ahora mismo en el climax de la pelea vemos a Goku, Gine, Vegeta, Vegiti, Mizugi y a Masumi heridos y cansados pero aun en pie para pelear, mirando a la distancia vio a a los guerreros caídos siendo Krillin, Ten shin han, Yamcha, N° 16, Gohan y finalmente a Juvia la que se mantuvo a su lado por cualquier inconveniente.

Estaba cansada y herida, pero aun haci podía seguir, mirando el cuerpo de mikasa lo llevo con los guerreros caídos, aterrizando cerca de ellos la recostó en el suelo, la maga de azul al ver su llegada corrió asía ella.

"Erza, juvia ya reviso a todos ninguno presenta herida que podría arriesgar su vida pero…"al ver a quien cargaba se detuvo al instante, "Dios no…" temblando se acerco a la chica en el suelo, con extremo cuidado acaricio su rostro quitando el cabello que cubría sus ojos, sin poder contenerlo los grito en agonía abrazando el cuerpo de la chica llorando sin para, Erza mirando la escena no pudo contener las lagrimas, el cielo aun continua aun nublado lloviendo con fuerza por la técnica de la Akerman, pero con rapidez la pelirroja se compuso para mirar a cell que estaba frente a los guerreros restantes, volando a máxima velocidad se puso alado de ellos.

"Erza ¿Por qué no siento el Ki de Mikasa?" pregunto Masumi con un tono tembloroso pero aun haci firme viendo a cell cruzado de brazos frente a ello que sonrió de manera malicioso al escuchar nombre de la chica, "Ella está bien ver-rdad" pregunto de nuevo sin recibir respuesta, volteando la mirada vio a la pelirroja que agacho la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

"Otro mas que cae, ya van dos el Namek y la mujer ninja, me pregunto quien será el siguiente" dio con burla el bio androide asiendo enojar a sus oponentes, "saben me sorprenden que hallan vencido a mis hijos, pero que no se les suba a la cabeza ellos solo tenían un 25% de mi poder, pero viendo que fallaron es hora que tome esto en mis manos…" dejando de cruzar los brazos espero que ellos atacaran.

No espero mucho ya que con ira siega Masumi en su transformación de Super Saiyajin legendario voló contra el lanzando un derechazo que cell atrapo, en un instante el bio androide le dio varios golpes y patadas para finalmente darle un derechazo que la mando a volar.

Sin perder tiempo los hermanos Son aparecieron sobre cell con intenciones de darle un Kamehame ha a quemarropa, pero su oponente los tomo de los brazos antes de que pidiera lanzar sus ataques que se desvanecieron y fueron golpeados por poderosas patadas que envió a ambos al suelo, Vegeta en un estallido de velocidad dio varios golpes a cell que le dio de lleno, el principe con un golpe final le dio un derechazo en la cara al ser dorado que no pudo esquivar.

Con la cabeza a un lado cell volteo la mirado con la boca sangrando, sonriendo el se limpio con su brazo la sangre violeta.

"Nada mal, mi turno" con una velocidad cegadora se acerco a Vegeta dándole golpes demoledores que hirieron de gravedad al príncipe, pero el no se rindió.

"Es todo, solo-o fuero-on cosquillas insecto" gruño con burla vegeta sosteniéndose un brazo dislocado por los combos de golpes que su oponente le dio, el bio androide sonrió con burla, levantando su brazo apunto al príncipe, mandando una ráfaga de ki de grandes proporciones fue asía un Vegeta que sin miedo vio el ataque que seguramente lo mataría, pero el fue sacado del camino por su hermana que lo saco de una patada lejos del ataque, con rapidez Vegiti usando todo su poder sostuvo el ataque para desviarlo al cielo.

"Eres un inútil" hablo entre jadeos la princesa que por el gasto de energía cayo al suelo perdiendo su transformación cayó al suelo de rodillas, cell con molestia apunto su dedo a ella lanzando cientos de disparos de Ki morado que iban a acabar con ella.

(Mierda y nunca pudo aparearme con naruto) gruño la mujer Saiyan sin poder moverse con una sonrisa resignada espero su fin como toda una Saiyajin de clase guerrera morir en batalla, los ataque chocaron a su alrededor y se escucho el desagradable ruido de la carne ser atravesada.

Todos los guerreros vieron con preocupación el área de impacto, levantándose los hermanos Son vieron lo sucedido, Erza ayudo a masumi que perdió su transformación a ponerla de pie, Mizugi desde el cielo voló con rapidez al área de impacto, pero todos quedaron el shock al como el polvo se acento permitiendo ver la escena, era Vegeta que daba la espalda a su hermana con los brazos extendidos con varias heridas mortales en su cuerpo, el temblando apenas vivo volteo la mirada asía su hermana que la miraba incrédula, pero el gruño al verla.

"Tonta-a, siemp-pre fuiste una-a inu-til…" cayendo de rodillas escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, al final el orgulloso Saiyajin sonrió con amargura viendo como su hermana comenzaba a liberar lagrimas poco a poco.

"¡Idiota yo no te pide que me salvaras!" grito con dolor Vegiti liberando lagrimas.

"No me vengas con-n eso, y deja de llo-orar solo te estas humi-illando" dijo tosiendo sangre mientras poco a poco todo se volvía oscuro para el, poco a poco perdiendo su fuerza y la sensación de su cuerpo "Pensar qu-e yo daría mi vida por ti-i, sin du-da este planeta me ha hecho-o blando, Vegiti no mueras-s o yo-o mismo te-e matare-e de nuevo en el otro mundo" sin más cayó al suelo inmóvil, todo fue silencio en el ambiente que los rodeaba, a lo lejos el camarógrafo un poco magullado siguió grabando con los comentaristas a su lado.

"Esto es terrible otro guerrero a muerto protegiendo a una mujer que se parece a el seguro comparten lazos familiares sin duda esto es terrible" hablo por el micrófono el periodista.

#######################

En la corporación capsula se escucho caer un recipiente de vidrio, todos los presentes voltearon para ver a una Tigsth que dejo caer una el biberón de vidrio en su mano, ella estaba cargando a una pequeña mizugi que lloraba con fuerza por el repentino ruido.

"Vegeta…" viendo la pantalla que enfocaba al cuerpo de su amante sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, cayendo de rodillas sollozo abrazando a su pequeña hija que no paraba de llorar, su hermana con rapidez la abrazo para consolarla.

"Naruto por favor te necesitamos" hablo a la nada bulma sin saber si el shinobi estaba vivo o no.

#######################

"Jaja debo decir que no vi venir eso el gran Vegeta dando su vida por alguien" con tranquilidad Cell camino asía el cuerpo para patearlo y darle la vuelta viendo sus ojos sin vida, con una sonrisa maliciosa apunto su dedo a la frente una inmóvil Vegiti que seguía mirando el cuerpo de su hermano con una expresión vacía y sin emociones.

"¡MALDITO!" grito mizugi que voló hacia cell dándole un poderos derechazo en el mentón elevándolo por los aires, "Muere!" grito la joven lanzado esferas poderos de Ki sin detenerse durante un minuto completo luego se detuvo, jadeando con cansancio miro el cielo donde un cell con vario rasguños se mostro herido, con los brazos cruzados frente a el los bajo para ver con burla a la chica, pero por sobre el cayo Erza que con su máximo poder mando un corte con ambas espadas que se destruyeron en miles de pedazos al chocar contra el bio androide, cell con un movimiento rápido golpeo con fuerza a la pelirroja que la mando a estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo creando un gran crater.

"Impresionante si no hubiera estado en el 75 % de mi poder sin duda eso me hubiera cortado al igual que el ataque de la mocosa me hubiera hecho mayor daño pero ahora los demostrare mi verdadero poder…" cruzándose de brazos todo la tierra tembló, el terreno donde estaba comenzaba a desnivelarse algunas partes ascendieron y otras descendieron, los espectadores que ya no podían pelear fueron llevados a otro lado, Krillin voló con rapidez para tomar el cuerpo de vegeta y llevarlo, juvia iso lo mismo con Mikasa, gohan el recién despertó de su inconsciencia pero al ver que su brazo no le reaccionaba y el no tener energía para al menos transformarse en Super Saiyan decidió no ser un estorbo y retrocedió con los demás, N° 16 con rapidez tomo a los periodistas y camarógrafo, sorprendentemente el campeón se mantuvo estable para seguirlos acorriendo asía una zona más alejada.

Una gran llamarada dorada se vio desde lejos, cell de pie en el suelo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, todos los quereros que aun podían pelar miraron con preocupación el aumento excesivo de poder del bio androide, goku junto a su hermana se pararon frente a cell, Vegiti y mizugi siguieron su ejemplo, masumi como pudo se levanto con su transformación perdida también fue a dar la pelea decisiva, al final Erza tomando las espadas de Mikasa también se preparo para la pelea.

"Hermano crees que todo termine bien?" pregunto con amargura Gine viendo como cell ya estaba a su máximo poder brillando con intensidad con su cuerpo brillando como oro y su aura dorada.

"Dime cuando parecían las cosas imposibles de ganar, que hicimos nosotros levantarnos y seguir luchando si importar nada, ahora es el momento de defender nuestro hogar sin importar que tan mal se vean las cosas…" con esas palabras los 4 saiyajin se transformaron en Super Saiyajin face 2, en el caso de Masumi el S.S.L y por ultimo erza cubierta de su aura con las espadas brillando con intensidad, "Saben aun haci no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado, aunque las cosas estén así no pienso rendirme" con esas palabras desataron la pelea, todos volaron asía cell que los espero en su pose de pelea, el primero en dar el golpe fue Gine que dio una patada que el vio androide atrapo para lanzarla asía masumi que la pudo atrapar, pero cell salto esquivando un corte Erza pero goku apareció sobre el con la intención de darle un golpe descendente que este bloqueo, pero el Saiyan con un movimiento improvisado atrapo un brazo de Cell para mandarlo al cielo pasando justo alado de Vegiti que un tenía un ataque en manos.

" **¡Garlik ho!"** con eso una ráfaga de ki morada se dirigió asía cell, pero este frenando el ataque con las mano la redirigió a una desprevenida Masumi que recibió el ataque de lleno, estrellándose contra una montaña esta estallo con la chica quedando enterrada entre toneladas de rocas, apareciendo detrás de la princesa saiyan le dio una patada detrás de ella justo en la espalda.

Ella con rapidez se restableció en el aire pero cell apareció frente a ella con un dedo apuntando a su cabeza con una sonrisa cruel el bio androide sin piedad disparo, todo lo que se escucho fue el caer del cuerpo de la princesa al suelo inmóvil.

"¡Vegiti!" grito con horror gine al ver a su rival morir de tal forma, con ira ciega voló contra su oponente que la tomo del puño para luego tomarla del rostro y estrellarla contra el suelo creando un profundo cráter, Goku apareció sobre cell en un estallido de velocidad con una esfera de Ki en mano la enterró en la cara a cell asiéndolo retroceder, tomando a su hermana la llevo lejos de hay, gruñendo con enejo cell se elevo al cielo.

"El final del camino guerreros Z…" con esas palabras preparo su ataque final, juntando sus manos lanza un Kamehame ha a la tierra pero este ataque fue detenido por el ataque de Goku que lo imito lanzando el mismo ataque, "Sabes que no puedes ganar…" sus ataque chocaron peleando por el dominio, pero el bio androide demostró su superioridad, pero no conto que la pelirroja volara asía la par de goku e imitara su ataque ayudándolo, Gohan a lo lejos gruño con impotencia pero superando sus limites volvió a transformarse en S.S. face 2.

"No, ¡no seré un estorbo de nuevo!" volando asta quedar junto a su padre se unió a su lucha lanzando también su ataque, los 3 usaron todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco su ataque fue ganando terreno.

"No es suficiente" aumenta más su poder cell estaba ganando de nuevo, confiado sonrió pero a la vez se descuido al olvidar que solo ellos estaban en la pelea, apareciendo a su lado Juvia con una de las espadas de Mikasa que brillaba con intensidad rodeada de Ki, dio un poderoso corte, el bio androide incrédulo sintió sus brazos ser cortados.

"¡AHORA!" grito goku al ver su oportunidad los tres guerreros usando todo el poder que les quedaba lo pusieron en su ultimo ataque, gritaron en esfuerzo rebasaron el limites de sus cuerpos, cell con rapidez iba a apartarse de donde estaba pero fue sostenido de manera sorprendente por 16 que tomo su cuello con su único brazo bueno.

"Tu que quedas aquí" dijo 16 viendo como Juvia caía al suelo desde lo alto del cielo por usar todo su poder no podía evitar su caída, ella en ese movimiento avía concentrando todo su Ki en esa espada avía quedado desmayada del agotamiento, cell vio con miedo como el ataque chocaba contra ellos, 16 sonriendo acepto su destino siendo poco a poco borrado, cell con dolor fue sacado de la atmosfera siendo llevado por el ataque.

Todos en el área de la pelea vieron como el cielo se iluminaba por la explosión causada fuera de la tierra, Gohan al instante cayó al suelo inconsciente por el forzar tanto su cuerpo, Erza temblando vio al cielo como Juvia caía, con su último esfuerzo salto para atraparla y caer de forma dura en el suelo también desmallada por el agotamiento, Goku mirando el cielo tembló antes de caer de rodillas respirando con pesadez, su transformación cayo dejándolo en su modo base.

"Lo hicieron vencieron a ese monstruo! Señoras y señores fuimos salvados de ese monstruo, estamos salvados!" grito con alegría la presentadora de vestido rojo a la cámara, todos en sus hogares celebraron la victoria, los guerreros sobrevivientes respiraron cansados, pero Goku se puso de pie como pudo.

"No esto aun no acaba…" dijo mirando el cielo vio como poco a poco un furioso y herido Cell bajo a toda velocidad aterrizando frente a el, este lo miro furioso.

"Casi me matan malditos insectos, ya basta de mas interrupciones borrare este planeta" gruño con ira mientras sus heridas se curaban con rapidez.

"No… si yo puedo evitarlo…" dijo goku poniéndose en posición de pelea temblando de esfuerzo, ambos se miraron, el fin de la batalla se acercaba donde la esperanza caía sobre goku…

 **Que malo soy cortando en esta parte, y bueno que les pareció algo oscuro eee, bueno díganme en los comentarios sus opiniones de los capítulos, recuerden más comentarios mas rápido actualizare los capítulos sin más nos vemos. Chaaaaaauuuuuu.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí el cap 12, este será tal vez el ultimo de este mes ya que quiero darle tiempo para actualizar las demás historias que tengo, por ese icé este cap es un poco largo coma para finalizar ya la saga de cell.**

 **NarutoUchiha00: el nivel de poder de golden Cell es mayo a majin buu gordo, pero mas débil que Super Buu o Kid buu, en por eso que los Saiyajin dieron pelea contra el en Super S. face 2.**

 **Dovah117: no crea que sea prudente darle el rinnegan ya que seria demasiado poder, además me cae mejor naruto solo con el modo ashura, sin el rinnegan, lo siento pero no, no tendrá el rinnegan.**

 **Bueno gracias por los comentarios, sin más comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores Ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 12:** **Batalla Final**

En la profundidad del espacio vemos una solitaria nave que iba a alta velocidad, la nave era pequeña pero bien equipada, en la cabina de mando vemos a un hombre joven de tal vez 20 años, el era rubio de ojos azules de una estatura alta y buen físico, el miraba por la ventana de al frente con calma mientras escuchaba música por unos auriculares y un reproductor de los 80.

"No sé como termine aquí, pero Yondu me atravesara la cabeza con esa maldita flecha voladora" se quejo mirando al frente de la nave divago el que hacer ahora, tocando varios botones en una pantalla a su lado mostro un contador, "Oh vamos una semana para que pueda pasar por el portal de nuevo, bravo atravesar un portal dimensional seria divertido sin duda eres un genio Peter" se quejo, pero sus quejas fueron interrumpido por la colisión de asteroide de gran tamaño con un planeta, desacelerando la nave miro la explosión.

"Si el que estaba ahí esta mas que muerto…" hablo con aburrimiento, pensándolo se acerco al lugar manejando con habilidad la nave esquivo los escombros del planeta con facilidad, "Que bueno soy" se felicito así mismo llegando a donde al alguna vez estuvo el planeta, con curiosidad reviso el lugar, pero al encontrar un cuerpo flotado en el medio de los escombros le pico la curiosidad.

"Bueno tal vez tenga algo de valor, solo espero que no tenga dentro de el una especie de xenomorfo dentro de el como ese comic que leí de niño" con calma se levanto de su asiendo, tomando una mochila cohete y activando su máscara para respirar abrió la compuerta trasera de la nave, flotando en el espacio voló asía el cuerpo, tomándolo lo llevo a su nave.

Entrando por la compuerta la cerro una vez adentro, arrastrando el cuerpo lo puso sobre una mesa/camilla, el con tranquilidad lo reviso, parecía muerto tenia incontables heridas y estaba bastante magullado, pero tocando su cuello sintió pulso "Wow está vivo sin duda resistente eee, bueno amigo lo siento pero no sé nada de medicina y no sé de un planeta cercano donde puedan curarte, depende de ti el sobrevivir" revisándolo encontró varias cosas interesantes, kunais, shurikens y barios rollos que no el tenia idea de cómo se llamaban.

"Al parecer encontré un ninja galáctico, si un día típico…" alejándose de el apago los motores de su nave para ahorrar energía, sentándose en una silla levanto los pies sobre la mesa para inclinarse en su silla asía atrás, elevando el volumen de su música saco de su bolcillo un cubo rubik para comenzar a resolverlo.

 **7 días después:**

Peter miro el cubo que solo tenía dos caras resueltas con irritación la lanzo a un lado sin importancia, levantándose estiro sus músculos con pereza, luego comenzó a encender y calentar los motores de la nave, volteando la mirada vio que su acompañante seguía dormido pero sus heridas de forma sorprendente se curaron por completo.

"Espero que no estés en coma viejo odiaría llevarte de tu universo, pero creo que ya no hay tiempo" dijo mientras comenzó a ver que solo faltaba una hora para dar el salto de dimensión, yendo a la cabina presiono varios botones para encender las luces, volteando vio a su pasajero de pie detrás de el, el por reflejo grito y retrocedió sacando su arma apunto asía el, "¡Demonios odio cuando hacen eso!" bajando su arma respiro tranquilo.

"¿Tú me rescataste verdad?" pregunto el shinobi al rubio que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Si…" caminando por su nave le arrojo ropa al otro rubio para que se vistiera, "Debo decir que no muchos están en el medio de una colisión de tal magnitud y viven para contarlo" vio con calma como el rubio se vistió con su ropa de Ravagers, una camiseta negra con una chaqueta larga de color vino, unos pantalones ajustados azules y unas botas de combate.

"soy Peter Quill pero me hago llamar Star lord" ofreció su mano en forma de saludo, que el rubio contesto con una sonrisa.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, gracias por salvarme" agradeció el rubio sentándose en una silla, Peter con calma busco en su escondite una bebida brillante naranja, sirviendo dos vasos le dio una al rubio que acepto.

"Y dime que raza eres"

"Raza? soy humano como tu al parecer" contesto el con calma, pero su salvador lo miro con duda para luego encogerse de hombros, ambos bebieron a la vez pero naruto mira la bebida con extrañes.

"Wow esto es extraño pero delicioso" hablo con alegría el rubio siendo cérvido por Peter de nuevo, "Dime cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente" pregunto con preocupación.

"Estuviste 7 días en coma sin duda bastante verdad?" levantándose de la silla fue al centro de control de la nave presionando los botones de una pantalla comenzó a navegar la nave.

"Como que 7 dias" pregunto confusa para luego entrar en pánico "Sabes dónde está la tierra tienes que acercarme a toda velocidad" hablo con rapidez.

"Bueno si estos universo se parecen creo que es por aquí" jalando una palanca se preparo para ir a máxima velocidad, yendo a una velocidad súper sónica, con el paso de los minutos llegaron cerca del planeta, "valla que suerte bueno amigo te deseo un buen viaje" levantándose vio como el hombre que conoció escribía con rapidez en una pergamino, luego el tomo un kunai para cortarse la palma de la mano, goteando sangre la coloco sobre el sello que izo que este brillara para luego volver a la normalidad, "Okeyyy no es lo más raro que visto en mi vida pero entre algunas de las 10 más raras"

"Star lors como muestra de agradecimiento por tu ayuda, cuando estés en un momento desesperado solo toca el sello y listo" sin más estrecho la mano del confuso Star lord dándole el pergamino puso sus dedos en su frente, "Nos vemos…" así desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado hay Peter con rapidez movió su mano donde estaba el shinobi.

Caminando a su asiento de piloto tomo el pergamino para guardarlo, "Bueno eee, finjamos que no paso nada" poniéndose sus auriculares de nuevo suspiro para dirigirse de nuevo al punto donde el portal volvía a abrirse.

##################

Cell miro aburrido a goku pateándolo lo mando al suelo para luego patearlo asiendo que se arrastre por el suelo, acercándose de nuevo el piso la cabeza del saiyajin hundiéndolo en la tierra, pero de pronto miro con molestia como Gine en su estado base lo ataco intentando alejarlo de su hermano.

"Largo" con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su cola la mando a volar entrillándose a la distancia en una montaña permaneciendo inmóvil, pero de forma sorprendente ciento de discos de ki fueron contra cell que miro a un agotado Krillin que seguía lanzando sin para sus ataques, sin esfuerzo cell recibio los ataques que se destruyeron al impactar contra el sin causarle daño.

"Maldición…" con un grito de ira el calvo se lanza contra su oponente invencible, dando varios golpes dio de lleno a Cell que no se movió un milímetro de su lugar, tomando al enano por una pierna lo estrello contra el suelo para luego pisotearlo como si fuera un insecto dejando a un moribundo krillin que apenas se mantenía consiente, el bio androide tuvo que saltar de su lugar evitanto el golpe de un furioso Ten shin han que era rodeado por su aura de ki blanco.

"No permitiré que sigas con esto" con un grito Ten forzó su cuerpo al máximo solo para ser impactado por un fuerte golpe que atravesó su estomago, en shock miro a un sonriente Cell que lo miraba con burla, el quitando su puño de su estomago lo dejo caer, pero el guerrero de tres ojos volvió a levantarse poniendo sus manos en posición apunto a su oponente que se cruzo de brazos esperando que atacara, reuniendo todo su poder lanza su ataque final, **"¡KI-KO-HO"** con ese grito final libero una honda de Ki que ilumino todo el lugar.

"Valla…" dijo cell sin moverse recibiendo el ataque de lleno provocando una gran explosión que sacudió todo el área, pero de entre la nubes del cielo se mostraba al bio androide que solo tenía unos raspones, "Nada mal mi turno…" desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a Ten, con una sonrisa sanguinaria el bio androide levanto su mano apuntando al guerrero para lanzar una gran ráfaga de Ki.

"¡NO!" grito goku levantándose como pudo sosteniéndose su brazo herida, solo como para ver como su amigo era borrado por la ráfaga de Ki, al final solo el saiyan cayó de rodillas maldiciendo en voz baja, concentrándose sintió aun el poder de gine era poco pero aun estaba viva, su hermana estaba a lo lejos inconsciente tirada en el suelo, las alumnas del rubio solo estaban Erza y juvia inconscientes, la hija de vegeta estaba inconsciente también a lo lejos, Masumi estaba aun enterrada en la montaña donde fue esterada sentía su poder era débil apenas podía sentirlo, al final también estaban yamcha que quedo inconsciente hace tiempo con Krillin que apenas estaba vivo.

"Bueno fue divertido mientras duro…" dijo Cell caminando asía Goku que se levanto para plantarle frente, "No pusiste salvar a nadie Goku una vez acabe contigo será el final de este mundo, una vez me aburra el estar aquí iré a otros para probar si encuentro un digno oponente, hasta entonces muere" apuntando su dedo hacia goku un punto morado brillo en su dedo preparando su ataque que atravesaría la cabeza, sin embargo goku sonrió.

"Buena pelea… aun con esta situación a sido una buena pelea" dijo el saiyajin cerrando los ojos con calma.

"No este es nuestro final, todos los guerreros han sido vencidos o asesinados, bueno a sido un honor poder ser testigo de esto con mis propios ojos y llevarlos a ustedes a su casas para que lo vean…" hablo con tristeza la mujer comentarista junto al camarógrafo que nunca dejo de grabar, todos ellos estaban sucios y lastimados por la cercanía de la pelea pero no les importaba.

Sin embargo lo que nadie esperaba fue que el Campeón corrió asía la pelea, a una velocidad sorprendente para un humano normal salto contra cell para golpearlo sin parar pero este no se vio afectado, con aburriendo cell lo golpe de un lado rompiendole con gravedad unos de sus brazos a Mr. Satan, volando varios metros cayo de forma abrupta al suelo, pero el poco a poco se levanto de nuevo para correr de nuevo contra cell con un grito de ira.

"¡Tonto huye de aquí! Sola aras que te maten" gruño goku en un intento vano de que se detenga, pero el Campeon tacleo a cell en un intento desesperado de tumbarlo, el empujo con todas sus fuerzas pero nada, con burla Cell lo pateo en el estomago alzándolo varios metros para caer frente a el de nuevo.

"Que intentas hacer solo eres un inútil, no tienes oportunidad" cruzándose de brazos cell espero que el vuelva a atacar, como pudo el hombre se levanto, escupiendo sangre se puso de pie con su brazo izquierdo colgando y sangrando, apretando con fuerza su puño derecho pensó en su pequeña que la esperaba en casa, cerrando los ojos vino la imagen de una niña de 12 que lo miraba con admiración, volviendo a abrir los ojos se lanzo de nuevo contra Cell que miraba todo con malicia viendo los esfuerzos del hombre en pelear.

"¡No importa si tengo una oportunidad o no! ¡Tengo que luchar contra ti aquí y ahora!" Corriendo a toda velocidad le dio un derechazo en la cara a cell, sin detenerse lo siguió golpeando pero el bio androide no se veía afectado por sus golpes, "Yo se que nadie espere que gane…" ya cansado siguió golpeando con todas sus fuerza, "Se que son muchos más fuerte que yo…" cell un tanto molesto, le dio un derechazo mandándolo a volar metros estrellándose duramente en el suelo, "Pero… no se trata de ganar o perder, ¿si no peleo contra ti quien más lo hará?" arrastrándose se levanto corriendo a un trote lento le dio un último golpe a cell en el medio de la cara.

Todos estaban atónitos aun sabiendo que él no era nada comparado con ese monstruo aun haci se lanzo a pelear contra el, Goku gruñendo intento levantarse solo para caer de nuevo, con impotencia vio como cell tomo del cuello al campeón para levantarlo y ahorcarlo lentamente, con su otra mano levanto su dedo para apuntarlo al rostro del hombre que intentaba zafarse de agarre.

"Muere…" justo cuando iba a disparar su brazo fue tomando con fuerza por alguien, mirando a quien le pertenecía, era Naruto con su aura turquesa que cubría todo su cuerpo, el shinobi tenía una expresión seria y sombría, cell con calma solto a Mr. Satan que cayó de rodillas respirando con fuerza, solo para ser pateado por el bio androide asía los espectadores de la pelea.

Naruto soltó a cell, ambos se miraron con seriedad, pero en un instante desaparecieron, el camarografo confuso los busco pero fueron retrocediendo por fuertes ráfagas de aire, mirando asía arriba vieron varias ondas de choque por todo el cielo, ambos peleadores no daban tregua estrellando sus puños tomaron distancia uno del otro.

"Nada mal, pero al parecer estas vivo eee, bueno no me sorprende solo que llegaste algo tarde ya han muerto varios de tus amigos…" hablo con voz burlona siendo rodeado por su aura de ki dorada, el shinobi solo se mantubo serio por la situacion pero se veia la furia en sus ojos, "Vamos cambia esa cara veamos si puedes divertirme" siendo rodeado por un brillo blanco se dividio en 4 seres todos se pusieron en posicion de pelea, el rubio cerrando los ojos se concentro.

" _Kaio del norte puedes escucharme"_ trato de comunicarce el shinobi con impasiencia, pasando los segundos su llamada fue respondida.

" _Chico que sucede?"_ dijo el Kaio del norte al chico con seriedad.

" _Escuchame dile al niño Namek que junte las esferas del dragon, yo tengo clones que estan llebando a todos a su templo"_ dijo en su mente colocandoce en posicion de pelea se preparo para el ataque de sus ahora 4 oponentes.

" _Entiendo suerte chico"_ finalizo cortando la comunicación con el shinobi.

Los 4 cell con rapides volaron contra el rubio atacando a la vez, pero naruto con una velocidad segadora esquivo todos los golpes que le eran mandados, con un grito de esfuerzo naruto dio un poderosa golpe a cada cell asiendolo volar en diferentes direccion, pero ellos se restablecioron con rapides, tres de ellos atacaron solo para golpear una imagen residual del rubio.

" **Senzoken"** dijo uno de los bio androide lanzando la técnica sola ser esquivada con facilidad, pero el cell que lanzo la técnica fue mandado al suelo por una patada del rubio que tomo a otro cell para darle un fuerte rodillaso en la cara, pero el rubio fue atrapado por un cell que lo rodeo abrazondolo para inmovilizarlo.

" **Makankosapo!"** el 4 cell que faltaba mando su ataque, el rubio dando un cabezaso asia atrás y usando toda su fuerza para salir del agarre y esquivarlo, pero el cell que lo atrapo no tuvo la rapides de esquibar, siendo atrabesado permanecio impasible mirando a su copia que lo hirió, "¿Qué? lo hubieras sostenido mejor idiota" se defendio su copia, con un suspiro los 4 seres se reunieron para volver a unirce.

"Terminaste" dijo el Uzumaki con seriedad viendo como sus copias se llebaban a sus amigos, siendo los periodistas que se negaron a irce.

"Un nuevo guerrero a aparecido, el a salvado la vida de Mr. Satan esperemos que puedo acabar con ese monstruo" hablo el comentarista que se puso frente a la camara, "Has un acercamiento a ellos no los pierdas de vista" hablo con vos de mando a su compañero de trabajo. Todos en el mundo vieron al nuevo guerrero aparecer para pelear por ellos.

#####################

"Wow ese es naruto, sin duda se volvio todo un adonis" dijo Kuroka viendo la pantalla, su hermana a su lado la miro con molestia.

"Si gana le dere una gran recompensa" dijo en voz alta akeno lamiéndose los labio de forma pervertida pensando lo que aria con el chico en su dormitorio, solo para recibir un golpe detrás de la cabeza por su amiga de cabello rojo.

"No es momento para pensar en ese tipos de cosas" hablo con molentia Rias, solo para que mujer de cabellera negra la mirara con pervercion.

"Vamos no seas haci, si quieres puedes unírtenos en esa noche, nos divertiremos yo se que tu quieres, una vez me dijiste te gustaría hacer un trio conmigo" hablo con una sonrisa pervertida pegada en su cara, todas la presente la miraron con duda, pero en un estallido una avergonzada Rias la ataco.

"¡AKENO!"

#####################

Volviendo a la pelea vemos a ambos conbatientes mirandose con seriedad, los comenzaron a bajar asta tocar tierra, los dos permanesieron inmoviles mirandose pero de un momento a otro las auras de ambos estallaron cresiendo de sobre manera.

"Llevemos esto al siguiente nivel" dijo cell confiado, cruzandoce de brazos comenzar a gritar, de forma extraña el comienza a crecer con rapides, los pocos presentes vieron como el bio androide cresia asta medir facilmente mas de 40 m, "Que te puedo decir las celulas namek fincionan muy bien para mi" mirando hacia abajo lanzo un golpe sorprendente rapido para su tamaño, naruto salto esquibandolo solo para ser pateado como si de un balón se tratace, bolando por el cielo el shinobi fue aplasta entre las palmas de cell que lo comenzo a presionar con fuerza en sus manos.

Naruto entre las manos del gigante sintio como sus huesos eran fisurados por la presion que estaba soportando, el bio androide miro con dibercion como su oponente dejaba de moberce, pero de pronto sus manos brillaron con fuerza, sus palmas fueron separadas por naruto que brillo con su aura turquesa.

"Mi turno…" rodeado por energuia se formo un zorro gigante de nuevo colas, superando en tamaño a cell, ataco con sus mandíbulas mordiendo el hombro de cell, con sus largas colas rodeo sus extremidades, dejando de morder a cell comenzo a crear una biju-dama directo al rostro de cell, disparando le dio de lleno en la cara mandándolo a volar, cayendo en el suelo se paro en sus cuatro patas.

El bio androide gigante se lebanto poco a poco con la mitad de la cara perdida, pero el poco a poco se regenero, una vez de pie ambos gigantes corrieron uno contra el otro, en cuatro patas en el caso del rubio y volando en el caso de cell, ambos al estar frente a frente lanzaron un derechazo, chocando sus puños crearon una gigantesca honda de choque, creando un gran creter a bajo ellos se enfrascaron en una pelea de puñetasos y patadas.

"Esto es fuera de este mundo, cell a cresido de sobre manera y el nuevo guerrero se a transformado en una especie de zorro dorado gigante de nuevo colas" hablo como pudo el periodista sonteniendoce de una roca para no salir volando por las hondas de choques, los que le acompañaban seguían su ejemplo, el campeón sin embargo se mantubo arrodillado mirando la pelea con atencion, pero una gran roca vino asia ellos, todos se prepararon para el golpe.

Pero en un instante se vieron sacados del camino por el rubio que tenia el modo ashura activo, usando algunas colas como manos estaba sosteniendo a todos, bajando a todos camino despacio hacia a Mr. Satan.

"Pero como es que estas aquí si estas peleando por alla?" pregunto desconsertada la mujer de bestido rojo, el camarograzo dejando de grabar la pelea lo enfoco al shinobi, el rubio no le contesto en cambio se puso alado del campeon.

El shinobi colocando su mano derecha con la marca del sol sobre la cabeza del campeón este confundido iba a preguntar que sucederia pero de pronto se sintio como nuevo, mirandoce vio que estaba completamente curado.

"¿Cómo-o?" pregunto desconcertado levantándose y viéndose a si mismo.

"En un secreto. Gracias por hacer tiempo hasta que llegara, si no hubieras hecho algo tal vez mi amigo estaría muerto"dijo con calma lebantandoce, el campeón permanecio quieto al escuchar las palabras de ese tipo rubio, no pudo evitar sentirce bien consigo mismo, "Deben irce el lugar yo no es seguro…" diciendo esa desaparecio en un estallido de humo, los presente inseguro de que hacer se miraron.

"Yo me quedo quiero ver como termina esto con mis propios ojos" hablo Mr. Satan pisando con fuerza para evitar salir volando por las constantes hondas de choque, los demas se miraron con duda para tambien decidir quedarce.

######################

En el templo flotante de Kami vemos a todos los guerreros Z al menos los que seguian vivos, dende curo las heridas de todos los sobrevivientes, tanto Erza como juvia vieron con tristeza el cuerpo de su amiga mikasa, la familia Son estaban ya listos para volver a la pelea, igual que Masumi, Mizugi y las alumnas del rubio.

"No deberian ir, el señor Naruto me pidio que nadie se meta, cell aun es mas fuerte de lo que se imaginan" todos los guerreros se miraron con frustracion, pero cuando iban a reclamar fueron interrumpidos por Mr Popo.

"Ya e traido los esferas señor" dijo con calma dejandolas en el suelo las 7 las junto para comenzar a brillar con intencidad, el pequeño namek con calma se hacerco a las esferas para invocar al dragón.

"Shen long sal de hay y cumple nuestro deseo" diciendo esas palabras el cielo se oscurecio y un rayo de luz salieron de las esferas asendiendo al cielo, poco a poco tomo forma de un dragon gigante de gran longuitud, el dragon de ojos rojos bajo se cabeza para mirar a quienes lo imbocaron.

" **Díganme cuales son sus deceos puedo cumplir dos deseos, puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que este al alcanse de mi poder"** hablo con voz grave el dragon, muchos se sorprendieron de que pudiera cumplir dos deceos ahora.

"Pero algunos de los que murieron ya han muerto antes, como los reviviremos si las esferas no pueden repetir el deseo de revivir a alguien" comento Krillin con duda pensando en la solucion del problema, pero el pequeño namek sonrio de nuevo.

"De hecho tuve que recrear ai dragon desde cero, por asi decirlo el dragon a quien pidieron los deseos anteriores no cuentan para el Shen long de ahora nunca se le pidieron esos deseos" explico de forma simple el pequeño, todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la declaracion, enfocandoce de nuevo en el dragon hablo, "Mi deseo es que revivas a todas las personas que murieron a manos de Cell" dijo con seriedad, todos a su alrededor estaban atentos a lo que sucederia.

" **No hay problema"** hablo con calma con eso sus ojos rojos brillaron, todos miraron como los fallesidos regeneraban las heridas de muerte que tenian, ellos recuperaron el color de su piel y comenzaron a respirar de nuevo, todos se despertaron confusos y perdidos.

"Mierda que dolor de cabeza" se quejo Vegiti lebantandoce del suelo con tranquilida solo para ser tumabada de nuevo en el suelo por Gine, "¡Quitate de encima!" gruño con furia pero su pedido fue ignorado por la hermana Son que estaba alegre que a quien ella consideraba amiga y rival este vivo.

Piccolo lebantandoce con calma miro a su alrededor, gohan a paso rapido se puso frente a el con una sonrisa intentando no llorar, el Namek con calma revolvio su cabello dando el momento pasifico entre maestro y alumno.

"Es bueno verte Vegeta" dijo sonriente Goku ofresiendo su mano para lebantar al principe que le dio un manotazo y se lebanto furioso.

"No me toques sabandija, todabia siento la presencia de cell pero la otra es…" confusa miro en la direccion donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

"Sensei…" dijo mikasa levantándose de golpe solo para ser abordado por el abrazo de Juvia y Erza, que estaban alegres de que estubiera viva pero las tres fueron lebantados por una feliz Masumi que por su gran tamaño no le fue dificil abrazar a las tres chicas y levantarlas del suelo.

"No me quedare aquí, me voy a buscar a ese maldito para la rebancha" un furioso Vegeta cubierto por su aura de Ki volo asia la zona de la pelea, todos los demas sin dudad siguieron su ejemplo, quedando solo dende y Mr. Popo.

"No me escucharon" suspiro el pequeño namek.

" **Dime cual es tu segundo deseo"** hablo de nuevo el dragon esperando que su creador dijera algo.

"Prodias esperar uno momento estamos en una situacion en el cual te necesitemos de nuevo^ hablo de Kami de la tierra asia el dragon.

" **No hay problema"** finalizo el dragon esperado que dijera su segundo deseo, Dende con seriedad camino asta el borde de la plataforma de su templo para mirar asia abajo, localizando el area miro atentamente la pelea.

"¿Quién creees que gane Kami-sama?" pregunto su fiel asistente a su lado mirando tambien la peles desde su lugar.

"Solo el tiempo lo dira" hablo con calma viendo la pelea.

########################

De nuevo en la pelea vemos a un sonriente naruto que miro como el cielo se oscurecía de pronto, pasando los segundos sintio las presencias de varios aparecer de nuevo, pero su oponente también lo sintio mostrandoce molesto hablo de nuevo.

"Me asegurare de matar de nuevo a todos y destruir ese maldito namek que creo las esferas" musito molento por sentir varia presencias venian asia ellos, Ten shin han el resien resucitado tomo distancia de la pelea poniendoce de lado de los comentariastas y camarografo que volteron a verlo.

"Espera-a yo te vi morir" hablo con incredulidad el camarrografo al recien llegado, solo para ser interrumpidos por los demas grerreros que llegaron para ponerse frente a ellos, los 4 espectadores estaban confusos, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar fueron interrumpidos por una honda de choque producida por el impacto entre Naruto dentro del zorro dorado y Cell que chacaron sus puños repetidas veces.

Naruto asiendo posicion de manos creo tres clones, todos se dispersaron para rodear a su oponente, todos corrieron contra su oponente en cuatro patas atacando como si fueran una manadas de lobos, dando zarpasos con sus garras o golpes con sus colas lastimaron seriamente a un Cell que asia lo posible para defenderce, el bio androide encendiendo su aura al maximo en un estallido de velocidad, mando un rayo de la muerte que atraveso a unos de los clones que fue destruido desapareciendo junto al zorro.

Creando varios Kienzan las lanzo al zorro mas cercano detrozandolo despapareciendo en el proceso, pero no tubo momento de descanso ya que otro clon se lanzo contra el enredando sus colas por el androide, cell con un grito de ira dio vuelta la cabeza para mirar al naruto que estaba en la cabeza del zorro, usando la tecnica del Namek apunto sus ojos al rubio para liberar un laser que atraceso al shinobi, desapareciendo el zorro gigante respiro cansado, las constantes peleas avian agotado al bio androide.

Pero el original apareciendo frente a el le dio un poderoso gancho que lo elebo al cielo, extrañamente las nueve colas del zorro apuntaron a su oponten, el rubio sonrio con malicia liberando su ataque, cientos de esferas de Ki salieron de las colas del zorro llendo directamente a Cell que no pudo defenderce.

Pasando un minuto completo el rubio se detubo, mirando el cielo espero que el humo se disipara, de entre el humo se puede ver aun su estado gigante a cell que le faltaba todas las extremidades y la mitad de la cabeza, respirando de forma agitada cell gruño con ira.

"Tu…" hablo como pudo con un profundo odio asía el rubio que dentro del zorro lo miraba con burla, poco a poco se comenzo a regenerar, "Yo soy un ser perfecto! No sere humillado de esta manera!" restaurado por completo comenzo a gritar con ira encendiendo su aura amarrilla con rayos al maximo, su cuerpo dorado comenzo a brillar con fuerza y su musculatura aumente de sobre manera, "¡Los matare a todos de un solo golpe!" juntando sus manos tomo pocicion, un gran brillo nacio en sus manos que cresio de sobremanera, "¡Este es el maximo Kame hame ha, esquibalo y la tierra se ira al mismisimo infierno!"

El rubio miro el ataque con seriedad, los brazos del zorro titánico tomaron posición poco a poco este creo un gran brillo en sus manos, todos los guerreros Z alarmandos vieron lo que sucederia, siendo Krillin, Yamcha, Erza y Ten shin han tomaron a los que no podian volar y se elebaron al cielo.

"¡Debemos irnos toda el lugar sera destruido!" grito Erza sosteniendo al camarógrafo que no dejaba de grabar todo, todos los guerreros tomaron distancia en el cielo viendo la pelea desde una distancia segura, todos vieron como todo era iluminado por dos grandes faros de energia, siendo cell en el alto del cielo y naruto en el suelo.

" **¡KAAAA… MEEEE…HAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAAAA!"** con ese grito final Cell lanzo su ataque de titanicas proporciones, la gran ola de ki azul fue contra su oponente que tambien tenia preparado su ataque.

 **"¡RASEN-JO NO NAMIII!"** lanzando su maximo ataque disparo su onda de ki en espital que fue directo contra el ataque de cell, el choque fue el armagedos, la tierra debajo de ellos se fue destrullendo creando un crater de kilometros de longuitud y cientos de metros de profundidad, parandoce en una pila de rocas el zorro mantubo su ataque.

Los dos ataques peleaban por la supremecia de uno sobre otros, desde el mas lejano lugar del continente donde se encontraban se podia ver un gran faro de luz, todos los guerreros Z como podian se mantenian en el aira tratando de no ser arrastrodo por las fuertes corrientes de aire producidas por el choque de eneguias.

El bio andriode lo estaba dando todo pero no era suficiente, el comenzo a perder con rapides, sin saber que hacer forzo su cuerpo aun mas, pero aun asi no era suficiente, el ataque del shinobi estaba ya frente a el, su honda de ki fue desapareciendo y su tamaño fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en su tamaño normal, el tuvo que detener el ataque con sus manos en un intento resistirlo pero era inútil poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer sus brazos siendo vaporizado por la técnica del rubio.

Pero de pronto el ataque del shinobi se detubo, cell confuso miro al zorro desaparecer, pero en un instante el aparecio frente a el, naruto era rodeado por su aura turquesa que asia ondear su cabello, cell en ese momento sintio el verdadero terror, la mirada del rubio que le daba era una mirada seria y oscura.

"No te dejare ir tan rapido…" tomando de la cara a cell bajo a toda velocidad contra el suelo estrellandolo con bruteza, pero el rubio no se detubo hay tomandolo de unas de sus piernas lo entrello contra el suelo varias veces mas, cell intento lebantarce solo para ser pisoteado con fuerza esterrandolo en la tierra.

"Co-omo es posible-e" gruño el bio androide con dolor siendo golpeado de esta manera, ciendo tomado por la protuberancia de su cabeza fue lebantado del suelo, el shinobi lo lebanto para ponerlo al nivel de sus ojos.

"Esto no es ni una decima parte del dolor que has causado, yo te destruire te are saber el verdadero sigmificado del dolor" hablo con una voz oscura, cell trato de darle un derechaso solo que este fue atrapado con facilidad por el shinobi, que lo lanza al aire, formando posicionde manos creo decenas de clones, todos tenian auras iguales al original, todos los clones volaron contra cell.

Todos atacaron, dando lluvia de golpes que cell recibio de lleno, todos pensaron que naruto tenia todas las de ganar, pero lo que no sabían era que el rubio estaba forzando su cuerpo al 20 % de la energuia recien adquirida en su pelea contra Broly, mirando su brazo derecho vio que este temblaba sin control, apretando sus puños con fuerza vio como cell caia al suelo despues de la palisa que recivio de los clones.

El estaba cubiertos de abolladuras por todos los golpes que recivio, pero aun haci el se lebanto para seguir la pelea, naruto miro su mano izquierda para formar un puño y forzar su cuerpo al maximo, corriendo asia Cell iba a darle el golpe desicivo.

El bio androide en su desesperacion disparo rayos de ki violeta, varios le dieron a naruto atravesando su cuerpo, pero el shinobi no se detubo, continuando uso todas sus fuerzas para dar un derechazo demoledor a cell en el centro del estomago, el impanto fue tan fuerte que detrás de cell salio una anda de choque destrullo cientos de metros de la llanura que era su lugar de pelea.

Todo fue silencio, naruto se aparto listo para seguir pero noto algo extraño, Cell sostenia su boca inpidiendo al parecer que vomitara, pero de una forma grotesca vomito algo de gran tamaño, el shinobi vio con sorpresa a 18 cubierta de baba en el suelo inconciente, entendiendo la situacion se arriengo apareciendo frente a Cell le dio otro golpe demoledor en el estomago asiendolo retroceder de nuevo otra vez intentan no vomitar, pero de nuevo expulso de su cuerpo a 17, el rubio con rapides creo un clon que tomo a las dos androides llebandola lejos del lugar.

Cell perdiendo su apariencia dorada vio en shock como volvia a su forma semi perfecta, naruto al mismo tiempo perdio su aura turquesa, callendo de rodillas respiro con cansancio, pero con rapides se recupero de nuevo para mirar a un furioso cell.

"Que has hecho!" gruño con ira, lanzandoce contra el rubio le lanzo un peñerazo que el rubio atrapo con facilidad, todo su silencio, cell usando toda su fuerza intento separar su mano del rubio pero su agarrere era fuerte, el shinobi con una mirada seria doblo el brazo de cell para golpearlo con fuerza con su brazo libre, liberando su agarre patea cell lejos de el.

"Sin tu forma perfecta no eres nada…" caminado con lentitud asia cell noto como todos los guerreros Z se hacercaron a el, pero no se confio sabia que debia terminar con el bio androide antes que intetara algo, pero su paso se detubo al ver como Cell se lebantaba con su forma imperfecta.

"Ultimo resurso" sonriendo con milicia cell comenzo a incharce como si fuera un globo, todos estrañados notaron que su poder no aunmento sino que seguia igual, este cambio no reprensentaba peligro para ellos, o al menos eso pensaban, ganando una apariencia grotesca cell se incho de sobre manera miendo mas grande una casa, sonriendo con locura lebanto su brazo para lebantar 5 dedos, "Cinco minutos y estallare llevándome a toda la galaxia conmigo, espero que puedan salir de la galaxia para evitar la explocion" dijo con burla.

"¿Qué-e dijo?" pregunto con incredulidad Juvia viendo como el bio androide se reia, Vegiti con impaciencia apunto su mano a su oponente.

"Solo hay que destruirlo antes que estalle" antes de que pudiera disparar su ataque fue detenida por una seria Erza.

"No seria arriesgado, podria explotar por el impacto del golpe de Ki" dijo la pelirroja con seriedad, todos nerviosos pesaron en las opciones que le quedaban.

" _Dende puedes pedir al dragon que embie a cell fuera de este lugar en un punto donde no nos veamos afectados"_ pregunto mentalmente naruto pensando que podria funcionar.

" _No cell supera por mucho mi poder, Shen Long no tendria el poder para hacerlo"_ contensto con rapides el pequeño con impotencia, naruto en sus adentros suspiro, todos se miraron entre ellos indecisos de que hacer.

"3 minutos" advition con milicia Cell disfritando el ver la deseperacion de todos los guerreros Z, pero de forma sorprente goku aparecio con sus dedos en su frente tocando a cell, dandoce la vuelta miro con una sonrisa a sus amigos.

"Gohan dile a tu madre que lo siento" dijo con tristeza el saiyan estando a punto de desaparecer fue tomado del cuello de su traje haciendolo retrocer antes de que pudiera desaparecer con Cell, confuso miro a naruto que sonrio con resignacion.

"Tenes una familia goku, eres un hombre de familia es algo que importa mas que un solitario shinobi" embuelto en su manto Ashura miro con resignacion a todos su amigos, "Como un amigo me dijo una vez, _vivan una larga y feliz vida"_ poco a poco su manto amarrillo y 9 gigantes colar salieron de el para comenzar a envolver a tanto Cell como naruto como si fuera un capullo, este se elebo al cielo con rapides.

"¡SENSEI!" grito Mikasa volando asia esfera solo para ser sotenido por Piccolo, las demas alumnas tambien intentaron llegar a el pero fue en vano ya que fueron detenidos por los demas guerreros

"Al parecer uno de los guerreros se a llebado a Cell que estaba por explotar, el se sacrificara por nosotros" hablo el comentarista viendo como la esfera asendia al cielo, en ese momento las androides despertaron recostadas en el suelo, cunfundidas miraron a su lado a un sonriente Naruto.

"Naruto…" susurro 17 conmocionada por ver de nuevo al shinobi, sin embargo 18 miro al rubio con una mirada alegre.

"Cumpliste tu promesa, nos rescataste" dijo con calma levantándose del suelo sin importarle la baba que la cubria, su hermana a su lado tambien se lebanto a su lado.

"Si ahora pueden vivir su vida, hable con dende el pidio su segundo desea al dragon, ahora ambas son humanas, bueno en su mayoria, aun tienes su reator de energuia dentro de ustedes, pero ahora son capas de sentir el dolor, poder comer y todo eso, incluso poder tener hijos, incluso se tomo la libertad de quitarles las bombas que tenian en su interio" dijo con calma el clon mirando el cielo que volvia a la normalidad mostrando un atardecer, las chicas sintieron el cambio se sentian mas aliviandas como si un gran peso se les fuera sacado de encima.

"Gracias…" solo pudo decir 17 con alegría pero al ver la cara de tristeza del rubio sintio una pesades en el corazon.

"Bueno este es el adios" dijo sonriente confundiendo a las chicas.

"¿A que te refieres no te desaras tan facilmente de nosotras…" trato de alivianar el ambiente que los rodeaba 17 pero solo consiguió mas silencio, 18 volteo la mirada asia donde estaban todos reunidos, mirando el cielo reconocion el patron de colas y color dorado de la energuia.

"Soy un clon, el original esta allá elevándose al cielo con cell, al parecer tendre que sacrificar mi vida de nuevo por un bien mayor…" dijo con una sonrisa, las androides la miraron con icredulidad.

"Espera…" trato de hablar 18 pero el rubio desaparecio en un estallido de humo, las dos con rapides volaron asia las esferas solo para ser interrumpidas por Gohan que tenia una mirada seria en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo llorosos.

"Les pido que respeten el deseo de el Sr. Naruto el esta asiendo esto para salvarnos a todos" dijo el joven saiyan, las androides molestas intentaron sacarlo de su camino pero Gohan transformandoce en super saiyan las sostubo de los brazos impidiendo que ballan asia el rubio, aterrizando sostubo a ambas.

#####################

"No…" susurro con miedo bulma viendo la pelea desde su casa.

(Chico) penso con frustracion Roshi viendo como la esfera asendia al cielo asta perderce en el cielo, todos vieron la pantalla con preocupacion, el silencio en la mancion era sepulcral.

####################

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierta mujer de cabello rubio estaba sentada frente al televisor viendo los acontecimientos con ira y desesperacion.

"Porque siempre tienes que ser un estupido heroe Naruto" gruño Lanch lebantandoce tomo la silla para arrojarla asi la pared destrullendola, cambiando su cabello a oscuro callo de rodillas sollozando, "No lo agas Naruto-kun…" pidio ella sintiendoce impotente al ver la pantalla donde la esfera dorada ya se perdia en el cielo.

####################

En otra zona en el cielo en las cercanias podemos ver a las 4 chicas demonio con sus a las extendidas mirando la esfera en las lejanias, Rias temblaba de impotencia con tristeza vio la esfera acender por el cielo.

"No hay nada que hacer…" dijo Kuruka tomando las riendas en el asunto viendo a su hermana que no dejaba de ver la esfera.

"Rias…" trato de hablar Akeno solo para ser silenciada por la mirada de la pelirroja, todas se mantuvieron en silencio en el medio del cielo sin importarles que alguien los viera. Las chicas miraron la esfera salir de la atmosfera.

###################

Naruto miro a cell frente a el con su modo ashura a su maximo poder, concentrandoce compreso lo laximo posible el capullo que los rodeaba con sus colas de chakra, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la risa de cell.

"Todo un heroe eee que idiota, podras contener tal explocion solo con esta coraza, eres mas tonto de lo que pense" se burlo el bio androide, pero noto como se alejaban de forma rapida de la tierra donde no era mas que un punto azul en el medio del espacio.

"Sabes que sucede al comprir la energia…" ignorando lo que dijo el androide sigio aplicando chacka que reforzar mas el capullo que los rodeaba, "Si es potenciada, este escudo no es solo para la evitar que dañes la tierra sino para también matarte una vez por todas, los dos seremos reducidos a menos que nada…" aseguro asiendo callar a cell que sintio un profundo miedo en sus adentros.

"Y tu que sacreficaras tu propia existencia solo para salvar a ese planeta" cuestiono sintiendo que faltaba poco para que estallara.

"No me sacrifico por el mundo…" hablo de nuevo pensando mejor su respuesta hablo de nuevo "Lo hago por las personas que me importan…" mirando a cell con una sonrisa cerro los ojos, _"kaio del norte me puedes conectar con las chicas en quienes tengo en mente"_

" _Si chico no hay problema"_ dijo sin pensarlo, concentradoce conecto las mentes de las chicas que el rubio tenia en mente, moviendo sus antenas con esfuerzo y concentración iso el pedido.

#######################

" _Chicas"_ todas al instante dejaron sus pensamientos, escuchando la voz del rubio buscaron su ubicación, extrañadas vieron que no se encontraba cerca, _"Estoy hablando telepáticamente con ustedes ahora, quiero que me escuchen con atención lo que dire, tal vez esta sera la ultima vez que me escucharan"_ todas las chicas siendo Bulma, Gine, Vegiti, N° 17, N° 18, Erza, Juvia, Mikasa, Masumi, Mizugi, Lanch, Rias y Koneko escucharon atentamente lo que el shinobi diria.

" _Juvia nunca cambies, sigue siendo esa chica inocente, amorosa y amigable que siempre eres, no cambies por nadie, ademas nunca seas incegura ante otras mujeres porque para mi siempre seras una mujer hermosa, mi hermosa maga del agua"_ finalizo sus palabras a la chica de Azul que solo pudo sonrier limpiandoce las lagrimas con sus antebrazos.

" _Erza grasia por ser tan buen estudiante y siempre dar lo mejor de ti, siempre quise decirte que me encanta tu cabello rojo que es hermoso al igual que tu, por sierte deberias esconder mejor la literatura que cargas contigo o te tacharon como pervertida"_ hablo riéndose el shinobi sacando una sonrisa a la pelirroja que miraba el cielo, aunque también avergonzada de que encontrara su literatura.

" _Mikasa cuida que las chicas no se metan en problemas, tu siempre seras la mas responsable y recta del grupo estate orgullosa de eso, ademas la proxima vez que intentes espiarme mientras me baño recuerda que siento tu presencia jaja"_ dijo el rubio con simpatia, la peli negra solo pudo golpearce la frente por olvidar ese detalle.

" _Mizugi tu sin dudas seras una gran mujer hermosa en poco tiempo, cuando vuelvas al futuro se que ayudaras a las personas de ese mundo protegiendolo de cualquier cosa, te deseo la mejor suerte en tu viaje"_ la chica solo asentia con la cabeza en silencio.

" _Masumi espero que sigas alado de las chicas ellas te tretaran como a una hermana, protejelas con ese gran poder el cual naciste y nunca tengas miedo de desatar todo tu poder"_ la mujer gigante solo miro el cielo con tristeza.

" _Bulma grasias por ser una buena amiga, a sido muy bueno el pasar tiempo contigo, recuerda ten siempre pasiencia con todos los que rodean y debo decir que eras de las personas mas inteligentes que e conocido, ademas de linda"_ la cientifica solo vio el atardecer por la ventana ahogando su llanto.

" _Lanch has sido la mujer mas interesante que e conosido en mi vida, ademas te quiero tal cual eres cualquiera de las dos personalidades que me escuche quiero agradecerte por ser mi primera amiga desde que llege a este mundo"_ en su casa la chica cambiaba constantemente su cebello pero su sentimientos eran los mismo tristeza y dolor, ella estaba arrodillada en su sala destroza llorando sin consuelo.

" _Gine cuida que Vegiti no aga una locura, igualmente para ti Vegiti mira por Gine. Gine eras una gran mujer con el corazon mas puro con quien me e cruzado, espero que siempre seas asi, Vegiti debo decir que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor pero sin duda que has ganado mi cariño princesa orgullosa"_ gine solo miro el cielo llorando colocando las manos en su pecho, vegiti se veia estoica por fuera pero por dentro estaba triste.

" _17 y 18 desde que las conoci supe que eran buenas personas, espero que siempre se cuiden uno a la otra como siempre lo hicieron"_ ambas hermanas sintieron la pesadez en su corazón pero se mantuvieron estáticas en su lugar.

" _Finalmente Rias y koneko lamento el no volver a verlas, espero que tengan un futuro brillante y que siempre sean amigas, saludenme de mi parte a sus amigas"_ las chicas aun en el cielo solo se miraron entre ellas para bajar con calma de vuelta tierra para ir a su tienda.

" _Yo tengon la habilidad de sentir las emociones de las personas… yo senti los sentimientos de cariño que tenian por mi pero… nunca quise arriesgarme a tener alguna relacion ya que tenia miedo de fallarle a una chica del cual yo estoy enamora, si llego a volver les prometo olvidar el pasado y arriesgarme a dar el paso con ustedes para una relacion mas aya de la amistad… pero esto no es un adios… espero que sea solo un asta pronto"_ todas estaban calladas esperando que siguiera pero solo ubo silencio.

####################

Naruto miro a cell que comenzaba a deformarce, poco a poco el se fue rajando como si fuera un cascaron, deformandoce aun mas llego el momento, en el medio de la pronfundidad del espacio vemos un pequeño punto doraro que este cresio de repente, naruto aguntando lo mas que pudo mantubo el capullo que los rodeada, mirando su mano vio como se evaporaba, ahogando el grito de dolor, siguió centrándose en mantener el capullo que los rodeaba, pero de pronto todo se oscurecio.

####################

En la tierra vemos a todos los guerreros Z mirando una gran punto amarrillo en el cielo que ilumino toda la noche asiendolo parecer de dia, todos se cubrieron los ojos para evitar ser cegados por el brillo, pocos segundos despues este se apago, todos miraron el cielo nocturno de nuevo.

"Naruto…" susurro juvia tomandoce con dolor el pecho, la presencia de el desapareció completamente, callendo de rodillas su frente toco el suelo, "Naruto!" gruño con mas fuerza sollozando con intencidad, todos los que los rodearon se sintieron impotentes ante la ecena en sus adentros sintieron la perdida, "¡NARUTO!" grito con fuerza, erza poco a poco se hacerco a ella para abrazarla, mikasa a su lado se arrodillo junto a sus dos amigas, los espectadores que no era peleadores se sintieron mal por ellos, al final el campeon se animo a preguntar.

"El chico esta…"

"Si a muerto… como todo un maldito heroe" gruño vegeta mirando a la nada cruzandoce de brazos, los periodistas entendieron.

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" pregunto la mujer de vestido con tristeza.

"Uzumaki naruto" dijo Piccolo con calma, tomando un respiro hablo de nuevo, "Ya emos hecho lo que pudimos vamos al templo de Kami" embuelto en su aura de Ki volo a toda velocidad, los demas en silencio lo siguieron, Mr. Satan viendo que se fueron saco de su traje una capsula, arrojandola aparecio una nabe de gran tamaño.

"Me voy a ver a mi hija ya fue suficiente por un dia" caminando a la nabe se subio para irce, los demas lo vieron despegar e irce asia su hogar, los periodista se miraron entre ellos, el camarografo con duda apago la camara.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto a sus compañeros de trabajo.

"Nada solo vamonos tambien, aremos un omenaje al heroe que a fallesido hoy por salvar la tierra" sin mas el tambien saco una capsula para que aparezca su transporte, los tres se subieron a la nabe para irce, lo que alguna vez fue una tierra llena de vida ahora solo quedaba una llanura desolada.

##################

En el templo de kami vemos todos los guerreros Z ya reunidos, "¿Qué hacen aquí ellos?" pregunto Krillin a los androides que lo siguieron, todos voltearon la mirada asia ellos creando un hambiente tenso, pero las hermanas androides no se veian afectadas por las miradas que le lanzaban.

"Han venido a que los eliminemos de una vez por todas ojalatas" gruño vegeta dando un paso alfrente transformandoce en super Saiyajin.

"Todavía lloriques el que te ayamos pateado el tracero" dijo 18 con una sonrisa burlona, Vegeta gruñendo de ira lebanto su mano apuntando asia ellas, pero el fue tomando de la muñeca por Goku que tenia una exprecion seria en su rostro.

"Ya basta Vegeta, ya a fue suficiente" hablo con seriedad.

"Sueltame Kakarotto!" gruño el principe safandoce de su agarre camino lejos de ellos.

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto una sombria Erza sin pasiencia.

"Vinimos porque Naruto-kun era nuestro amigo, y tambien para preguntarles cuando lo reviviran con esa esferas extrañas" dijo con seriedad 17, todos se aliviaron al recordar las esferas en especial las chicas pero su fantacia fue rota por dende.

"Lo siento pero las erferas fueron dispersas y tardaran un año entero en volver a funcionar afemas hay otro problemas mas serio, el rango de tiempo" dijo dende con calma caminado para quedar frentre a ellos que estaban extrañados y preocupados.

"Rango de tiempo?" pregunto confuso Goku.

"Las esferas solo pueden revivir personas que allan muerto antes de un lapso de tiempo de 11 meses y por lo que veo naruto murio hace muy poco, por eso no funcionara ya que las esferas tardaran 12 meces en volver, y si formazon con un deseo de que el reviva podria solo aparecer restos de el ya que su cuerpo no estaria en condiciones de revivir" Explico el problema el pequeño con seriedad.

"Tenemos dos deceos, el primero podria ser tener un nuevo cuerpo para el y con segundo revivirlo poniedo su alma en el cuerpo nuevo" dijo con calma Vegeta sin mucha importancia del tema, pero el Namek nego de nuevo.

"Las esferas no podrias crar un cuerpo tan poderoso, seria como pedir que crear un cuerpo del Sr. Goku, seria muy dificil" volvio a repetir.

"Esto esta mal si estubieran las esferas del planeta Namek esto seria mas facil" dijo Gine perdida en sus pensamientos sin darce cuenta de que todos la miraron como si le ubiera cresido una segunda cabeza, "Dije algo malo?" pregunto un tanto nerviosa por como la miraban.

"Por una vez usaste esa cabeza llena de aire insecto" dijo con burla Vegeti.

"Debemos ir al planeta que habitan para que nos dejen usar sus esferas del dragon" dijo con alegria Goku, poniendo los dedos en su frente se concentro.

" _Espera goku…"_ el saiyan al instante se detuvo para mirar confuso el cielo, _"Ya me he contactado con ellos ahora mismo, pidieron que reviviera Naruto pero algo extraño paso, dijo el dragon que naruto dejo de existir en este plano, lamento decirlo pero creo que el no volvera…"_ todos en la plataforma se sorprendieron.

"¡¿Cómo que no se puede?!" gruño con ira Erza, todos sintieron lo mismo, bueno menos Vegeta que pensaba en irce e ir a entrenar en la camara de gravedad en la corporación capsula.

" _Al parecer ha ido a otro dimensión, como sucedió con ustedes chicas, la verdad su futuro es incierto de si volvera o no"_ todo fue un silencio sepulcral en el templo de Kami, pero fue interrumpido por una Juvia que corrio asia la orrilla para saltar y salir volando lejos del lugar, todos la vieron con tristeza sin saber que decir.

"Estaremos en contacto si algo sucede estamos en la casa de Naruto y Lanch" dicendo eso Mikasa volo siguiendo a Juvia, tanto Erza como Masumi tambien se despidieron para irce. Pero la pelirroja se detubo en la mitad de camino.

"Si no tiene adonde ir, las puertas de la casa de naruto estan abiertas para ustedes 17 y 18" dicendo eso se fue, las androides se miraron con duda encoguiendoce de hombros la siguieron, todos los demas viendo que no avia nada mas que hacer tambien se fueron del lugar, abia sido un largo dia y nesesitaban un descanso. El futuro era incierto solo quedaba esperar lo mejor.

#########################

En un frondoso bosque vemos a varios animales rodeando el cuerpo de un joven de cabello rubio, este poco a poco se desperto, tomandoce de la cabeza con dolor miro a su alrededor solo encontrando varios animales a su alrededor, gruñendo se lebanto, estrañamente no estaba erido pero solo vestia unos pantalones naranjas rotos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" caminando por el bosque subio a la cima de la colina, pero el quedo impactado al ver una montaña a las cercanias donde un gran pueblo se encotraba, las lagrimas por sus ojos bajon sin control, con una sonrisa de alegría corrió asía el pueblo.

 **Chan chan channnnnn, si que acaba de pasar ni yo le se, pero que les parecio el cap, díganmelo en los comentarios, recuerden más comentarios más rápido actualizare con otro cap, sin mas nos vemos Chauuuuuuu**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mierda debo decir que me sorprende por cómo les gusto el cap anterior, ya que a mi parecer lo hice muy forzado, pero bueno de todas formas gracias por sus comentarios, seguiré mejorando mas y mas ya que espero llegar a 1000 comentarios este año y darles todos ustedes una historia crossove de Naruto y Dragon ball Z que recuerden y les guste.**

 **No dormí un carajo por escribir este corto cap, porque soy un hombre de palabra cuando dije que publicaría un cap más rápido mientras más comentarios allá,** **bueno comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 13:** **El tiempo es cruel con aquellos que llegan tarde…**

Naruto emocionado salto desde lo alto de la montaña para caer frente a las características puertas de su hogar, pasando a los guardias corrió por las calles de la aldea ignorando la miradas extrañas de las personas a su alrededor, con una sonrisa en su rostros salto entre los techos para entrar a la torre Hokage, pasando por dos guardias en la puerta entre sin prestarle atención a los gritos de que se detuviera de los guardias, abriendo la puerto dio su saludo característico.

"¡Oba-chan!" grito con alegría solo para recibir miradas extrañas de una mujer que estaba frente al parecer un grupo de turistas, confuso miro como toda la oficina estaba ordenado y restringido por cordones rojos como si se tratara de un museo "Que…" susurro confuso.

"Señor esta bien…" dijo la mujer que vestía elegante y al parecer guiaba al grupo de personas que sacaban fotografías a el, "Estamos dando un recorrido al complejo pero usted no estaba con nuestro grupo…" hablo confusa con el hombre rubio frente a el.

"¿Donde está la Gondiame Hokage?" pregunto con rapidez tomando de los hombros a la mujer frente a el, que se puso nerviosa por el acercamiento del hombre que solo traía unos pantalones.

"¡Seguridad!" grito con nervosismo, pronto dos hombre vestidos de azul entraron con garrotes en mano, lanzándose contra el rubio intentaron pararlo solo para que fueran mandados a volar por un naruto que comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

"Esto..." confuso salió del lugar para subir a la torre mirando mejor vio 8 rostros tallados en la montaña hokage, dando vueltas sobre su eje vio grandes edificios a su alrededor parecido a la ciudad donde vivía bulma, mirando las calles noto que estaban pavimentadas y tenia vehículos que transitaban los caminos, confuso miro como era abordado por varias personas en trajes azules que subieron por las escaleras de la torre.

"Quieto, póngase de rodillas y coloque las manos sobre la cabeza" gritando al parecer el capitán del grupo todos apuntaron al un confuso naruto con unas extrañas armas donde todos ellos cargaban con pequeños pergaminos, _**(Armamento shinobi de Boruto, es esa cosa que usa boruto para hacer trampa en los exámenes Chunnin)**_

"¡DETENGANCE!" todos miraron a un anciano de edad ya bastante avanzada, caminando con un bastón camino a paso lento para ver al rubio con una expresión incrédula, "Naruto…" susurro dando un paso al frente vio al shinobi rubio con detenimiento.

"Ji-chan" dijo naruto con confusión pensando que era el Sandaime pero mucho más viejo, el anciano tenía una barba blanca que llegaba hasta su pecho, sus arrugas en cara eran profundas mostrando su vejes, el bestia una túnica blanca con rojo típicas ropas de Hokage, con su bastón de roble viejo que era mas largo que su estatura la usaba para ayudarse a caminar, dándose vuelta el anciano detuvo a los oficiales armados.

"Todos bajen sus armas es un amigo mío, ven naruto" todos los oficiales bajaron sus armas con confusión, el Uzumaki con rapidez lo siguió, caminando durante minutos llegaron a un parque para sentarse en el unos de los tantos bancos, "No puedo creer que estés aquí" hablo el anciano con lentitud

"Ji-chan cómo es posible estabas muerto, e incluso te ves más viejo que antes" dijo naruto con confusión, sin embargo el viejo lo miro con tristeza.

"Naruto no soy el Sandaime, soy yo Konohamaru" dijo con lentitud, el rubio se congelo donde estaba por esa revelación, en shock se levanto con rapidez para mirar a su alrededor y notar los grandes cambios de todo, la tecnología, la forma de vestir de la gente, la falta de shinobis, mirando nuevamente al anciano que estaba tallado en la montaña Hokage, "Fui el octavo Hokage y el ultimo, han pasado ya 130 años desde que te fuiste naruto…" hablo con cansancio parándose como pudo tomo su bastón para comenzar a caminar por el parque siendo seguido por un tembloroso naruto.

"Entonces todos mis amigos…" las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta sin poder completar la frase.

"Si… todos ya han fallecido en el paso del tiempo" caminando durante unos minutos llegaron al cementerio de konoha, cientos de lapidas estaban el lugar, caminando durante unos minutos llego a un muro donde estaban escritos los nombres de los hokages, "Cuando te fuiste, todos pensamos que avías muerto, pero aun haci te buscamos por meses casi años pero nada, pero por tu sacrificio fuiste visto como un mártir por todo el mundo que sacrifico su vida por salvarlos a todos y restablecer la paz, ese día un 10 Octubre justo el día de tu cumpleaños se firmo la alianza, al tratado de paz se lo llamo alianza Uzumaki Naruto, todas las naciones ya sean shinobis o no crearon un contrato de paz que hasta ahora se a respetado, donde todo es paz y calma…" caminando por la zona llegaron a la roca de los caídos en combate, arrodillándose con cuidado el anciano acaricio la roca donde estaba tallado el nombre 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Que paso luego de que desaparecí, que paso con todos" pregunto con un tono sombrío el rubio arrodillándose alado del anciano.

"Se divulgo todo, quien eras, se supo que eras el hijo del Yondiame y mas, en cuanto a todos, Sakura lloro durante meses culpándose de lo sucedido incluso llegando al extremo de querer suicidarse, pero Ino la apoyo, con el paso de años ella mejoro en su maestría en el ninjutsu medico, al paso de dos años se volvió la mejor Medica shinobi del mundo, junto a su Tsunade y shizune viajaron por el mundo curando a las personas, luego de otro par de años volvió a la aldea con la noticia de la muerte de Tsunade, desde ese día ella quedo en Konoha para ser medica en el hospital, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llegar tener una familia, según ella ya perdió al único hombre que amo, eras tu naruto…" hablo con lentitud, mirando a un naruto que solo miraba el cielo con los ojos llorosos, tomando un respiro el anciano continuo.

"Hace 40 años ella murió, dejando detrás de ella varias aprendices que siguieron sus pasos, pero hasta ahora nunca nadie a alcanzado su nivel… Tsunade al saber que desapareciste enloqueció, solo se encerró en su oficina para emborracharse asta no poder mas, renuncio al puesto Hokage y se lo dio a Kakashi, una noche descubrimos que ella estaba por abandonar la aldea para quien sabe a dónde ir, pero por suerte tanto Shizune como Sakura la ayudaron a salir adelante, ella murió hace 90 años luego de unos meces murió también su aprendiz shizune que no soporto la pérdida de su maestra" naruto ante cada palabra solo se hundía mas en su depresión y tristeza.

"Kakashi fue Hokage durante varios años, ante tu muerte el solo era una persona sin emociones, solo estaba para el trabajo de Hokage, ya nada le importaba, el murió hace ya 70 años, dándole el titulo de Hokage a Hinata…" naruto con rapidez miro al anciano incrédulo, "Si ella, se entreno sin descanso durante años, desde tu muerte ella siempre creyó que tu aun estabas vivo, por eso ella entreno para poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser digno de estar a tu lado…" Konohamaru se rio antes los recuerdos de como Hinata cada día era más fuerte sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros, aunque también fue aterrador verla casi matar a cualquiera que intente cortejarla o pasarse de listo con ella, "Incluso se gano el respeto de las 8 bestias con colas que quedaron bajo su cuidado siendo catalogada como la guardiana de los Bijus, con el paso de los años ella trabajo junto a Orochimaru como su socio para mantener el mundo shinobi en paz y atentos a cualquier amenaza que pueda pones en peligro la paz…"

"¿Orochimaru?" pregunto con calma naruto.

"Si el también cambio, el hablo con Hinata para dar su ayuda en cuento tecnología y otras cosas, Hinata solo se fortaleció cada dia mas y mas, incluso despertó un raro ojo que se llamaba tensegai, cuando la tierra estuvo en peligro por un loco que venía de la luna, ella lo venció y asesino, al paso de los años ella se mantuvo sola diciendo que ningún hombre era digna de ella, luego apareció un tal shin uchiha que también fue erradicado por Hinata que ya llevaba el cargo de Hokage, mas y mas amenazas aparecieron pero ella nunca se rindió diciendo que debía cuidar la aldea hasta que tu regreses…" naruto solo pudo reír en silencio ya que nunca espero que la chica tímida y se decía a si misma ser débil se convirtió en una de las kunoichis más poderosas de la historia.

"Los años avanzaron rápido Hinata cumplió ya mas de 40 años con el puesto de Hokage, ella cumplió 90 cuando dejo la vida shinobi, un día solo se fue y simplemente desapareció, ella antes de irse me dejo el cargo de Hokage, ella camino por los bosques de Konoha para desaparecer, la buscamos pero nunca la encontramos, ella me dio esto antes de su desaparición" sacando de su túnica le dio un pergamino, pero con rapidez Konohamaru caya de rodilla tosiendo sangre.

"¡Konohamaru!" grito el rubio preocupado, tomando al anciano vio que este apenas respiraba, cuando iba a sanarlo él lo detuvo negando con la cabeza con cansancio.

"Ella dijo… dijo que si llegabas te diera este pergamino… ella siempre creyó que volverías tal vez también hubiera creído eso" tomando aire con pesadez sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, "Naruto-nichan… gracias por ser el hermano mayor… que siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme…yo yo yo… gracias por ser mi amigo y creer en mí cuando no era más que un mocoso molesto y desesperante…" perdiendo toda su fuerza se dejo caer en el suelo con naruto sostenido con fuerza la mano del anciano, "Hace 10 años deje el puesto de hokage… ya no somos necesario… los shinobis ya no existen… eso te hace el ultimo shinobi de Konoha…" hablo en vos baja y entrecortada.

"Pero que dices idiota y tu aun estas aquí" dijo tratando de mantener la compostura, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar con más fuerza dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran sobre el pecho de su primer alumno, el anciano dio una risa seca.

"Hace 20 años me diagnosticaron cáncer me dieron un año, pero viví 20 mas, en su puta cara médicos idiotas…Ahg!" gruño con dolor riéndose en voz baja, "Valió la pena el soportar tanto dolor, le contare a todos en el mas allá… que nuestro héroe volvió a casa…" con su último suspiro callo, todo fue silencio en la piedra de los héroes, naruto con tranquilidad levanto el cuerpo del anciano, caminado un rato llego al cementerio, localizando el área del clan Sarutubi izo un clon que sostuvo el cuerpo de su amigo, el original se fue para volver con un pala en menos de unos segundos, despacio comenzó a cavar, al paso de los minutos ya tenía el agujero listo, formando sello de manos, maderas salieron del suelo formando un ataúd, el clon con cuidado coloco el cuerpo, tomando el ataúd la puso en el pozo, poco a poco con la pala lleno de tierra el agujero, caminando busco un trozo de concreto, sin esfuerzo rompió una acera a las cercanías, con chakra de viento corto el bloque en un perfecto rectángulo.

Con el bloque en manos la coloco sobre la tumba de su primer alumno, con su gran fuerza uso su dedo para hacer una inscripción en la piedra, terminando se levanto con el pergamino en manos mirando el pergamino camino lejos de ahí sin importarle que de pronto comenzó a llover con relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo, acercándonos a la lapida podemos ver la inscripción en ella _'Konohamaru gran amigo, hermano y Hokage quien nunca dejo su sueño y le gano a su primer sensei Uzumaki Naruto en convertirse en Hokage. Que la paz te acompañe en el mas alla'._

Naruto deteniéndose dio un ultimo vistazo a la tumba de su amigo, recordando su primer encuentro y la promesa que se hicieron ' _Yo seré Hokage antes que tu jefe recuerda mis palabras'_ bajando la cabeza solo pudo reír con amargura, "Lo hiciste mocoso me ganaste" dijo sonriendo con tristeza, tomando la banda de su frente la miro, estaba abollada y gastada pero aun relucía el logo de Konoha con orgullo, "El ultimo shinobi eee" apretando su banda con fuerza se la coloco de nuevo atándola con fuerza, sin mas corrió entre la lluvia asía el vasto bosque del pais del fuego.

Pasando las horas llego a una cueva donde el pergamino indicaba ir, entrando vio que iba en bajada, encendiendo una antorcha camino por la cueva asta llegar a un inmenso domo dentro de la cueva caminando hasta el medio de ella, escucho ruidos, poco a poco se escucharon pesadas pisadas que sacudieron la tierra.

" **Es imposible… siempre creí que ella estaba loca"** se escucho una voz profunda en la cueva, luego un gran golpe que sacudió todo el domo de roca.

" **Ten más respeto imbécil"** se escucho otra voz más femenina, de pronto todo comenzó a temblar, naruto vio con curiosidad como el domo encima de el cayo mostrando el cielo nocturno que comenzaba a despejarse mostrando las estrellas y la luna que brillaba con intensidad.

"A paso un tiempo chicos" hablo el uzumaki a los ocho seres que eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, los ocho bijus en toda su gloria roderón a un tranquilo naruto que no noto como el pergamino que le dio Konohamaru brillaba un sello que desprendía un débil brillo que ascendía al cielo.

" **Mocoso eras mas difícil de matar que mis garrapatas"** rio Son goku el simio con humor, todos los bijus a su alrededor sonrieron con calma viendo a unas de las pocas personas que se gano su respeto y confianza, **"Debo decir que nuestra guardiana tenia razón, tu volverías tarde o temprano"** dijo con seriedad el biju de 4 colas.

"¿Guardiana?" pregunto con confusión naruto,

" **Naruto mira asía arriba"** hablo matatabi al rubio que izo caso, frente a la hermosa luna una especie de polvo de luz comenzaron a juntarse, el shinobi vio que provenían del pergamino y la naturaleza a su alrededor, poco a poco comenzó a tomas forma, un gran brillo segó a naruto que lo obligo a taparse los ojos, después de un rato el brillo seco.

"Al fin llegas naruto-kun" el rubio se congelo reconocía esa vos femenina y angelical, apartando sus manos la vio, era una hermosa mujer de estatura mediana, ella tenía una larga cabellera que se esparcía hacia todas partes con la suave brisa que corría por el lugar movía con delicadeza su cabellera negra azulada, sus ojos eran como perlas que brillaban con un destello de alegría y pureza, la mujer era de piel blanca clara y lisa como la seda, ella iba vestida con un largo vestido blanca que resaltaba su increíble figura de reloj de arena, ella se encontraba descalza pisando el frio suelo con sus delicados pies, pero lo que más resaltaba de ella era el aura blanca que iluminaba toda la cueva, sin duda era el ángel mas perfecto que naruto pudo a ver visto en su vida, con un tono esperanzado ella dio una paso al frente, "No sé si aun me recuerdas pero soy yo Hina…"

Sus palabras murieron al ser casi derribada por el rubio que la abrazo con fuerza, ella sonrió con cariño devolviendo el abrazo, permaneciendo lo que parecían horas naruto se separo de ella con una sonrisa de alegría inmensa en el.

"Hinata-chan…" dijo con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, "…tenemos mucho que contarnos" ambos se sentaron, hinata se recostó por el rubio estando lo más cerca posible de el, con el paso de las horas ambos hablaron de todas sus aventuras con el paso del tiempo, ambos rieron y disfrutaron el hablarse uno del otro, sin darse cuenta poco a poco estaba amaneciendo, "No sabes cuánto espere esto, te prometo que jamás me iré de tu lado de nuevo" dijo con felicidad tomando de las manos con fuerza a la mujer de blanco que solo rio ante su comportamiento.

"Naruto-kun sabes yo siempre espere este momento…" acercándose ella acaricio con suavidad su mejilla, pero su expresión de felicidad cambio a una de profunda tristeza, "lo siento pero yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos, yo tuve una larga y feliz vida protegiendo la aldea que tu tanto amaste, disfrute de los momentos con mi familia y amigos…" con ambas manos la mujer de cabellera negra tomo el rostro del aturdido rubio, "Fue muy doloroso por las noches dormir, siempre quedaba despierta mirando la puerta de mi habitación esperando que llegaras, recuerdo cuando te colabas en mi habitación para visitarme diciendo que estabas aburrido y solo en tu apartamento…"

Naruto permaneció estático abrazando la espalda de la chica que tanto añoro con los años volver a verla, "Lo siento el hacerte esperar tanto…" susurro el rubio a su oído con cariño para enterrar su rostro en la suave cabellera de la chica, "…ojala hubiera estado ahí para cuando más me necesitaste" trato de seguir pero la joven de ojos perlados puso su dedo sobre sus labios callándolo, los Bijus permanecieron distantes mirando todo en silencio.

"Naruto-Kun por ti esperaría hasta el fin de los tiempos…" levantándose se separo del rubio, "Desearía poder viajar al pasado y desde niña decirte lo que sentía por ti, desde los exámenes chunnin siempre intente juntar valor para hacerlo pero nunca pude, siempre tuve que conformarme en ser tu amiga, pero cuando nos dijeron el comienzo de la 4 guerra decidí hacerlo…" cerrando los ojos recordó el momento de su primer beso, sonriendo con melancolía miro como el sol salía mostrando un hermoso amanecer.

"Varias veces imagine que hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera sido absorbido por ese portal después de la pelea con Sasuke…" con un trago amargo vio como Hinata comenzaba a volverse intangible poco a poco despidiendo cientos de pequeñas partículas blancas que brillaban con intensidad, "Yo pretendía proponerte matrimonio después de la guerra…" mirando a la chica que ama le daba la espalda se sintió impotente como ella se volvía cada vez más trasparente con pequeños brillos blancos que ascendían al cielo, "Compraría una buena casa para que podamos vivir juntos, cuando vuelva de las misiones verte preparar la cena y hablar contigo, para en la noche dormir contigo a mi lado todas las noches…" cerrando las manos con fuerza sintió las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, ahogando el llanto continuo, "Sabes el ser Hokage no sano tan genial como lo que soñé en el medio de la guerra, estar contigo y nuestro hijos en un parque paseando, lo que yo mas siempre añore era una familia…" caminando a paso lento toma a Hinata por lo hombros asiendo que ella se diera vuelta.

Naruto con tristeza vio que ella también trataba de ser fuerte en este momento tan devastador para ambos, el Uzumaki con el mayor cuidado posible seco las lágrimas con sus pulgares acariciando la suave piel de su amada, ella llorando lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hinata Uzumaki, suena lindo, y los hijos que podríamos haber tenido hubieran sido lindos como su padre… me imagino a niños rubios con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas corriendo por el parque con nosotros detrás de ellos tratando de atraparlos… yo desearía que fuera más que una fantasía…" dijo ella tomando de las manos al rubio, los dos se miraron en silencio disfrutando sus últimos momentos.

"Te amo y nada cambiara eso…" susurro naruto acercándose despacio a hinata para darle un suave beso en los labios, la joven se dejo llevar, devolviendo el beso puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, el tiempo para ellos se detuvo, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, con lentitud separaron sus labios.

"Yo también…" poco a poco hinata fue desapareciendo en partículas brillantes que ascendieron asía el cielo, naruto miro las partículas brillantes perderse en el cielo con una profunda pesadez en el corazón, calendo de rodillas lloro con un profundo dolor en su pecho que a cada segundo aumentaba mas y mas.

"Hinata-chan…" susurro con dolor y voz temblorosa, poniendo su mano sobre si corazón apretó con fuerza su pecho.

"No debes llorar, sigue adelante y forma tu familia naruto-kun, recuerda que yo siempre te acompañare en tu corazón como tú en el mío" escucho el rubio que levanto la vista con rapidez solo para ver la ultima pisca de brillo blanco flotaba frente a el, el rubio con lentitud extendió su mano para atraparla, mirando el pequeño brillo coloco su mano sobre su corazón.

"Nunca te olvidare" hablo con tristeza mirando el amanecer frente a el, pronto sintió una suave brisa mover su cabello, sonriendo con amargura miro a los Bijus que lo miraban con atención.

" **También es hora de que nosotros vallamos al mas alla, será bueno ver a nuestro padre de nuevo"** dijo matatabi mirando el cielo, los ocho bijus brillaron para que se transformaran en pequeñas esferas de diferentes colores.

"Nos vemos chicos, espero que encuentren la paz que tanto quisieron" hablo naruto con tranquilidad viendo las esferas girar a su alrededor.

" **Naruto como solo nuestras almas irán al mas allá te dejamos nuestro chakra"** se escucho la voz de Son Goku, de las esferas salieron una especie de vapor de diferentes colores, las ocho esferas una vez pasaron todo su poder ascendieron al cielo con rapidez perdiéndose entre las nubes.

El rubio permaneció de pie donde estaba mirando el cielo, con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar a la nada, pasando las horas llego a la colina donde estaba en primer lugar al llegar de nuevo a su mundo, mirando la aldea que alguna ves fue su hogar quedo perdido entre sus pensamientos con todos los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez vivió en su vida ahí…

 **Si lo se no es largo pero este es el cap 13, sin mas espero sus comentarios de que les pareció el cap sin mas, Chauuuuu.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow ese cap 13 si que fue aceptado por muchos, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, este cap será un poco más largo y mostrara el desarrollo de las cosas con la falta del rubio, ojo estoy tratando de hacer la historia más interesante así que abra detalles que serán importante en los futuros capítulos, ahora respondamos algunas dudas**

 **Alfedro203: Me gustaría pero no conozco a esos personajes, además creo en la historia que voy a desarrollar no quiero agregar mas personajes de otros animes, pero lo pensare, si conocen personajes de animes interesantes avísenme diciendo su nombre y de que anime es para ver que tal es, pero tampoco quiero tener demasiadas chicas en el harem para luego ser olvidadas o no seas necesarios en la historia, espero me entiendan.**

 **J** **enko J. Jenkins 99** **: Me alegra que te allá gustado, pero lamento decirte que no soy fanático de los Dojutsu creo que así se escribía, el tema es que si naruto tiene esos ojos seria no se perdería la esencia de naruto que siempre se valió de sus puños y ser impredecible, no me mal interpreten los ojos que aparecen en el anime son geniales, y con personajes como Nagato, Madara, Obito, Itachi, Shisui, etc. Ellos son geniales y le quedan muy bien el hecho de tener ojos poderosos, lamento decir que naruto no tendrá Sharingan, Tensegia, Byakugan o Rinnegan, porque siento que perdería su toque o no se veremos que sucede en el futuro, pero por ahora no tendrá ningún Dojutsu.**

 **PinkeiNeko09: Fem-Zamasu, Fem-Black Gine y Fem majin buu tentador, lo he pensado tal vez si, pero en el Harem puede ser o tal vez no, ya que también podrías ser villanas en las futuras sagas.**

 **Ligatto: Wow si que sabes de estas cosas, y si debo reconocer que en parte tienes razón en como describiste lo que aprenderá el rubio, pero por ahora solo continua leyendo la historia mi helmano. (Si veo enchula tu mente).**

 **Y bueno comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

"hablando" personaje hablando.

(Pensando) personaje pensando.

" **hablar"** técnicas o personajes sobre naturales.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 14:**

Ya avían pasado 2 meces desde que naruto desapareció, las cosas fueron bastantes sombrías ya que los guerreros Z habían tomando caminos separados cada uno formando sus propias vidas, siendo Krillin que se comprometió con su novia Maron quien ya se encontraba embarazada. Yamcha fue a seguir su carrera de Béisbol, Ten shin han seguía entrenando en las montañas junto a su inseparable amigo Chaoz. Roshi siguió en su isla junto a su tortuga con las constantes visitas de sus alumnos amigos

La familia Son dio la noticia de que Milk estaba embaraza también esperando el hijo de Goku, en la familia fue felicidad ante la noticia, incluso una sombría y triste Gine que solo entrenaba en las montañas con su hermano se alegro por el nacimiento de su segundo sobrino.

Vegeta decidió establecerse en la casa de su amante Tights, tragándose su orgullo y en la negación cuido a su hija que comenzaba a caminar, el la cuidaba al menos una hora al dia, el resto del dia solo se mantenía entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, Bulma tuvo que soportar al príncipe por su hermana, si fuera por ella ya lo hubiera mandado a trabajar, como Milk a Goku.

La científica de cabello azul claro se avía encerrado en su laboratorio con un propósito, ella usando todos sus recursos e inteligencia desarrollo una maquina que puede abrir portales entre dimensiones durante cortos periodos de tiempo, pero la diseño solo con la función de que solo se pudiera entrar no salir del portal en caso que algo quiera entrar a su dimensión, fue tedioso hacerla funcionar, pero todo valió la pena, ella mandaba droides con que le mostraba el mundo donde conectaba, el único inconveniente fue que solo podía usarla una vez a la semana debido a las cantidad gigantes de energía que requería usarla, pero ella aun haci siguió, todo con el propósito de encontrar a Naruto.

Vegiti un día solo subió a la nave que estaba en la corporación y se fue, solo su hermano sabía lo que asía, ella viajaba de mundo en mundo peleando y entrenando, de vez en cuando aparecía por la corporación capsula para reparar cualquier inconveniente de la nave o tener un pelea con su hermano, siendo hasta ahora Vegeta el más fuerte de los dos pero por muy poco.

En cuanto a las chicas demonio trataron de olvidar los percances que sucedieron y avanzar, finalmente Rias decidió dar el paso y hablar seriamente con Isse explicándole todo, al principio el se enojo pero con el tiempo se calmo fue integrado al grupo de las chicas como amigo, fue sorprendente el hecho de que el pervertido tuviera una relación romántica con la chica más pura de todas ellas, Asia avía caído enamorada del joven, los dos formaron un relación y decidieron ya como adultos formar sus vidas, aunque el castaño casi se caga en los pantalones cuanto las 4 amigas de la rubia la amenazaron de torturarlo y matarlo si asía algo que lastimara a su amiga, siendo Akeno la mas sádica saco unas tijeras oxidadas como objeto de amenaza alegando que las usaría para cortar lo que lo asía hombre.

Cabe decir que el joven ahora traumado siempre mostro su mejor comportamiento cuando iban a visitar la tienda de Rias con la compañía de su novia Asia, el lugar de trabajo fue creciendo mas ya que tanto Kuroka como Akeno se unieron a sus amigas para atender el negocio y expandirlo, siendo ellas quienes asían cosplay de diferentes personajes femeninos para atraer clientes, que fueron a la tienda comprando lo que sea con la escusa de solo verlas.

"Esto es raro" dijo la pequeña Koneko que estaba frente a la tiendo con un disfraz de Wonder Girl con su hermana que vestía de Wonder woman asiendo trucos con una lazo, cabe decir que su vestimenta junto a su gran figura era el centro de atención de la tienda.

"Vamos koneko-chan es solo publicidad…" dijo con alegría mientras lanzaba su lazo amarrillo enredando a su hermana que se lanza contra ella por tratar de atraparla con esa tonta soga. En el mostrador de la tienda vemos a una pensativa rias mirando con duda a su amiga.

"Yo se que te gusta Marvel pero solo lo haces para hacerle la contra a Kuroka verdad" dijo con cansancio la pelirroja mirando a su amiga que estaba disfrazada de Hela con el cabello suelto y espada en mano, llevaba una apretada armadura como el personaje de ficción que resaltaba su gran figura y belleza.

"Vamos, además porque no te pruebas esto, te aseguro que te quedara muy bien" hablo sonriente la chica sacando un disfraz de Black Widow que puso frente a su amiga, ella con rapidez tomo el disfraz para ponerlo bajo el mostrador.

"Ni loca aunque sea mi personaje favorito no lo haré" aclaro ella mirando la gente comprar su mercancía, sin que se diera cuenta Akeno rio de simuladamente para luego sonreír con burla.

"Bueno no te culpo tal vez no te queda, además yo soy mejor en cuanto esto, las dos sabemos que yo soy la más hermosa" dando una vuelta poso para los clientes que le aplaudieron con fuerza, con su orgullo herido Rias tomo el disfraz para correr por las escaleras y subir a cambiarse, pasando los minutos bajo con su disfraz puesto y su peinado cambiado siendo el que uso la personaje de la viuda negra en la película de Capitán america y el soldado de invierno.

"¿Qué dices ahora?" sacando un par de armas poso para su público que grito en jubilo siendo tanto jóvenes como adultos ya sean mujeres o hombre todos quedaron encantados por su presentación.

"Valla pero miren si son los fans de Marvel" apareciendo tanto Kuroko y koneko caminaron quedando frente a frente con Akeno y Rias, no era raro ya que las hermanas gatunas tenían preferencia por DC, en cambio las amigas de cabellera oscura y pelirroja se inclinaban más en la balanza por Marvel.

"Pero miren son los que intentaron hacer un universo extendido y como les fue" dijo Akeno con burla a sus amigas.

"Y díganme que se siente ser mas una comedia que una película de Héroes" respondió con rapidez Koneko dando un paso al frente con un una sonrisa desafiante.

"Mmm dile eso a la franquicia que tiene más de 20 películas y gobernar en las taquillas, ustedes en cambio bueno siempre pueden hacer un relanzamiento matando de nuevo a los padres de batman por cuarta vez" se burlo Rias chocando cinco con akeno.

Todo el lugar era silencio, incluso los clientes tomaron sus bandos viéndose con desafío, akeno preparo su espada, las hermanas prepararon sus lazos y espadas, Rias con una sonrisa apunto sus armas asía ellas, para luego apuntas asía arriba con una pose épica, pero el arma se disparo asiendo que todos los clientes se agacharan con temor.

"¡RIAS!, ¡estás loca!" grito Kuroka quitándole el arma a la pelirroja que estaba atónita, volteando lentamente miro a Akeno que sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Akeno pensé que el arma era falsa" dijo con seriedad a su amiga.

"Bueno… es que el traje no traía armas parecidas a la personaje, así que compre un par por internet hace unos días" dijo con nerviosismo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo, todos en el lugar la miraron con duda.

"Bueno nadie salió herido es lo que importa, bueno siguiendo con la discusión no importa cuál sea la preferencia ya sea DC o Marvel lo importante es disfrutarlas, además ya viene la película de Avengers: Infinity War en un año no puedo esperar" dijo con emoción kuroka siendo seguida por su hermana.

"Si además esta noche transmitirán la trilogía de Batman deChristopher Nolan, ya quiero verla de nuevo" hablo Akeno con calma.

"Bueno ya es hora de cerrar, ¡Afuera todo el mundo!" grito Rias, todos los clientes con rapidez se fueron del lugar, las chicas con rapidez ordenaron todo y se vistieron con sus ropas normales, cerrando el lugar subieron al segundo nivel del lugar donde tenían sus habitaciones.

Rias solo vestía un gran camisón rosa que cubría todo su cuerpo, sentada en su cama saco un pequeño libro de su mesita de noche, ella con tristeza acaricio el libro que tenía el título de 'La historia de un shinobi audaz' ella lo recibió de naruto unos días antes del torneo de Cell.

Flash Back:

Rias caminaba con calma por el súper mercado, era su turno de hacer las compras, tarareando busco en los lácteos leche, encontrándola tomo varias botellas, por ultimo compro también pescado, empujando su carrito fue a la caja para pagar, caminando con calma se puso en la fila a esperar.

"Valla que sorpresa" escuchando la voz a su espalda la pelirroja se encontró con un tranquilo Naruto que llevaba dos carritos, uno lleno de cosas típicas de cocina, en la otra en cambio tenía una gran variedad de ramen instantáneos de diferentes ingredientes, sonriendo la pelirroja lo saludo.

"Hola naruto-kun, veo que llevas mucho, pero porque tanto ramen" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Bueno descubrí que estaban de oferta y de gran variedad haci que ¿porque no?" respondió con alegría por todo lo que llevaba, siendo el turno de la pelirroja puso las cosas en su el mostrador para que le cobraran, mirando su bolso noto que no tenía su cartera con su dinero, frustrada se golpeo la frente con su mano derecha.

"Señorita será con tarjeta o efectivo…" pregunto una joven mujer en el mostrador, Rias nerviosa pensó que hacer, pero entes de que respondiera un fajo de dinero estaba en manos de la chica.

"Cariño adelante yo llevo las cosas al auto" dijo naruto tomando a rias por la cintura abrazándola, poniendo sus compras fueron cobradas, Rias nerviosa y sonrojada vio la sonrisa de complicidad de naruto, siguiendo la corriente ella puso su cabeza en su hombro.

"claro ve yo pagare" tomando el dinero que le dio el rubio pago todo bajo la mirada de envidia de varias mujeres, con rapidez ella tomo las cosas y salió afuera donde lo esperaba un sonriente rubio, "Sabes solo hubieras dicho que éramos amigos" dijo con nerviosismo frotandoce el cuello.

"Oh vamos, fue graciosa te veías tan linda sonrojada y nerviosa" dijo con alegría el shinobi, el dándose la vuelta tomo las cosas para caminar asía la dirección de la tienda de la pelirroja que lo siguió con la mirada gacha esperando que no viera su sonrojo.

(Me dijo linda…) pensó en sus adentros con alegría, al paso del tiempo llegaron a la tienda de la pelirroja, ambos entraron pasando por la tienda subieron por las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de las 3 amigas de Rias.

"Parece que te ganaron hermanita" hablo con voz cantarina Kuroka a su hermana menor que le lanzo una mala mirada.

"Al menos yo busco un chico, en cambio tu morirás sola y vieja" hablo con su típica expresión en blanco la peli blanca, su hermana mayor tenía varias venas en su frente por lo que dijo solo para luego sonreír con superioridad.

"Entonces tal vez naruto-kun sea bueno para mi, además nadie se resiste a mis niñas" cruzándose de brazos bajo sus pechos esta las apretó y junto asiéndolas parecer más grandes, por reflejo koneko se miro a si misma el pecho notando sus pequeños pechos comparados con el de su hermana, gruñendo la pequeña tubo un destello de ira en sus ojos, asiendo crecer sus uñas como garras se lanza contra su hermana, pero esta la atrapo de la parte trasera de su camisa asiendo que quedara suspendida en el aire pataleando intentando atacar a su hermana que solo reía con burla.

"Shhhhh" las dos hermanas se callaron con rapidez al ser silenciada por una Akeno que tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta intentando escuchar a su amiga y el chico rubio, "Silencio quiero oír…" las dos hermanas neko se miraron, con rapidez cerraron al tienda para también colocarse contra la puerta intentando escuchar.

"Wow es enorme" todas se tensaron al escuchar a su amiga pelirroja decir esas palabras con asombro, "En tan grande y larga" se escucho nuevamente, las tres mujeres dejaron volar su imaginación teniendo escenarios no aptos para menores.

"Oh mi, naruto-kun es un super dotado" dijo con un tono pervertido Akeno que estaba bastante roja, las hermanas neko no estaban mejores.

"Si lo se, pero déjame decirte que le voy a dar un buen uso" dijo con alegría naruto detrás de la puerta, Kuroka tuvo que taparse la boca para no liberar un chillido de sorpresa.

"Si, sin duda debe ser muy dura, puedo probarlo" las tres tuvieron que sostenerse la nariz para evitar el sangrado, sus mentes trabajan a mil por segundo mostrándoles cientas de fantasías con el shinobi rubio.

"Claro solo ten cuidado, es difícil manejarlo al principio" koneko con ira por lo que escuchaba se paro para patear la puerta y entrar.

"¡RIASSS! ¡ERES UNA ZO…!" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se congelo al ver a Rias con una gran espada en manos intentado maniobrarla, a su lado un confuso naruto que vio a la pequeña entrar.

"Sucede algo malo, le estaba mostrando a rias una curiosa espada que compre para una amiga" dijo con extrañes, el avía comprado la espada para Erza y como tenia curiosidad la pelirroja se la mostro, en cambio Rias asiendo memoria repaso todo lo que dijeron antes, y tenía que admitir que sonaba mal y ellas abran interpretado otra cosa.

"Soy una que Koneko-chan" dijo en un tono peligroso la pelirroja apuntando la espada a la pequeña que retrocedió asustada, por suerte para ella su hermana mayor la tomo para levantarla.

"Nada, los dejaremos solos" saliendo con su hermanita, volvió a colocar la puerta, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír por lo hecho por las hermanas.

"Son adorables" hablo sonriente el rubio.

"Siii…" dijo con molestia la pelirroja, devolviéndole la espada al shinobi este la sello de nuevo sorprendiendo a la chica, "Aun sigo sin creer esto… eres como un personaje de un shonen" dijo con curiosidad.

"¿Shonen?"

"Olvídalo, bueno gracias una vez mas por lo de aya, aunque la broma de 'Cariño' no me izo gracia"

"oh vamos fue divertido" diciendo esa camino por la sala, pisando algo lo levanto, con curiosidad vio un libro de notas.

"Espera eso es privado…" dijo la chica tratando de quitarle el libro al rubio pero este con habilidad la evadió, leyendo rápidamente sonrió con gracia.

"Es bueno tu lo escribiste?" pregunto con curiosidad devolviendo el libro de notas a la chica que lo tomo con rapidez para guardarlo.

"Si, yo siempre quise hacer un libro o manga, pero no lo se me falta inspiración" dijo la pelirroja frotándose el cuello con nerviosismo, pero el rubio solo sonrió con calma poniendo su mano en su sello izquierdo isa aparecer un pequeño libro.

"Ten este libro siempre me iso sentir inspirado cuando lo necesitaba" extendiendo su brazo le tendió el libro a la chica que lo tomo, "Es un gran libro, es el ultimo que se pudo conseguir mi sensei me lo dio hace ya varios años, espero que te guste" antes que la pelirroja pudiera agradecerle sonó el teléfono del shinobi, "Hola Juvia ya voy yendo… si como saber que estoy con una chica… bueno no importa voy para allá" apagando el teléfono miro la ventana de la habitación abriéndola salió por ahí para salir volando.

"Mmm lo seduciré cuando tenga la oportunidad" escuchando una voz a su lado Rias miro a una alegre Kuroka que miraba adonde se fue el shinobi.

"¿Qué?" pregunto con molestia la pelirroja a la mujer Neko.

"Bueno eee… no debí decir eso en voz alta" se cuestiono la mujer de ojos dorados rasgados, retrocediendo salió de la habitación, Rias tratando de calmarse tomo el libro para sonreír y apretándolo contra su pecho.

 **Fin de Flash Back:**

Suspirando dejo su libro para acercarse a su ventana y mirar el cielo estrellado, "Quisiera que estuvieras aquí" diciendo eso se apoyo en su ventana, pero extrañamente desde arriba cayeron migajas, mirando asía arriba vio a una tranquila Koneko sentada en la cornisa del edificio comiendo un sándwich, "Koneko-chan que haces en el techo?" pregunto con duda saltando por la ventana extendió sus alas para volar y sentarse a la par de su amiga.

"Soy una Neko, somos mas activas en las noches, además tenia hambre y decidí comer aquí en el techo es un lugar tranquilo" dijo con su típica cara sin emociones, pero luego su marcara cayo cuando mostro una sonrisa triste, "Lo extrañas eee?"

"Si es extraño, para conocerla tan poco no puedo estar sin el es un sentimiento extraño" dijo con confusión, pero se sorprendió al ver como la peliblanca le extendió la mitad de su sándwich, "Gracias" aceptando la ofrenda de su amiga comieron en un silencio cómodo mirando el cielo.

########################

En el hogar de las alumnas del rubio todas se encontraba despidiéndose de una triste Mizugi, ella vestía de la misma forma con la vino al pasado, solo que ahora era todo una mujer adulta.

"Asi que es el adiós" dijo Erza con tranquilidad estrechando la mano con la viajera del tiempo.

"Si ya me despedí de mi familia, también de la familia Son, espero poder volver para poder visitarlos" dijo con calma, procediendo se subió a su nave para irse, poco a poco la nace ascendió al cielo.

Las alumnas del rubio y las androides vieron como desaparecía la nave en el cielo, en el pórtico de la casa vemos a una tranquila lanch con una gran bandeja en manos, colándolo en una pequeña mesa llamo a las mujeres.

"¡Chicas el almuerzo!" todas con tranquilidad entraron a la casa, reuniéndose en el pórtico se sentaron en un círculo alrededor de la mesa con su merienda.

"Escuchen, el dinero que dejo naruto en la casa en mucho, pero no durara para siempre, estoy pensando en restaurar la granja y sembrar en estas tierra" hablo con voz de mando la pelirroja mirando a las chicas frente a ellas.

"Suena bien, mañana ire a la ciudad por lo necesario" respondió mikasa tomando té con calma.

"Yo pensaba en otra cosa pero que mas da revisare el tractor" diciendo eso 17 fue a revisar el vehículo de trabajo, su hermana bufando la siguió, las demás también se empañaron en realizar el pedido de la maga titania,

En el establo vemos a una molesta 18 mirando a su hermana, "Porque no nos vamos a otro lado, podríamos conseguir dinero simplemente robando un gran lugar para vivir en vez de esta granja, ¿Por qué nos quedamos?" dijo 18 con molestia parada junto al tractor que su hermana estaba revisando, quitando y poniendo varias piezas lo reparo.

"Simple, porque podemos confiar en ellas y nos consideran sus amigas a pesar de todo lo que hicimos, ahora deja de quejarte y pásame una llave n° 10 para dar los últimos toques" suspirando 18 paso la llave a su hermana, pensando tuvo que admitir que tenia razón, desde que llegaron todas la trataron bien y le dieron un techo, comida y cama.

"Creo que tienes razón" diciendo eso salto para sentarse en el asiento del vehículo de trabajo, sin preguntar a su hermana encendió el motor, liberando bastante humo el tractor encendió y sonó bien, 17 salió debajo del tractor cubierta de aceite de motor y tierra.

"Bien ahora, espera que haces…" antes de que pudiera terminar fue atropellada por el tractor bajo la mirada satisfactoria de su hermana.

"Uy se me fue el pie sin querer acelere" mirando hacia atrás vio a su hermana en el suelo hecho un desastre, "Te ves bien" dijo en broma, su hermana se levanto sacudiendo su ropa miro con desafío a su hermana.

"Como te quiero, ven te daré un abrazo" sabiendo lo mucho que su hemana odia ensuciarse se lanzo asia ella para mancharla con el aceite de sus ropas, pasando los minutos las hermas se calmaron y salieron a probar el tractor, "Sabes me recuerda cuando éramos niñas, yo con papa en su taller y tu siendo la niña de mami siempre de compra gastando dinero en cosas tontas" recordó 17 manejando así la casa para lavar el veiculo.

"Si…" susurro su hermana mirando el cielo estrellado, "Te arrepientes de ofrecerte para ser un androide por el tonto anciano?" pregunto mirando a su hermana que la miro con duda.

"Siendo sincero no nos quedaba nada cuando decidimos, nuestro padre ya no estaban con nosotros, no teníamos dinero y solo éramos dos jóvenes rebeldes, si me hubieras preguntado antes de conocerlo a el y de encontrarnos con todos ellos te hubiera dicho que si me arrepiento de esa decisión pero…" volteando la mirada sonrió a su hermana con cariño, "…al conocer a naruto, si el anciano no nos hubiera transformado en androide nunca lo hubiéramos conocido, no lo se me di cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez podíamos olvidar nuestro pasado y simplemente reír y pasar buenos ratos con ese rubio…" terminando la androide bajo del vehículo.

18 la miro con sorpresa antes de también sonreír y estar de acuerdo con su hermana, pasando las horas ya era tarde y todas fueron a sus respecticos habitaciones, todas se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron trabajar todas en la granja y también un lugar para cuidar animales en peligro a petición de 17, estando de acuerdo decidieron expender todo su hogar en toda la isla en general _**(Isla donde vice androide 17 en Dragon ball super, olvide aclarar que la granja y casa de naruto está ubicada en ese lugar)**_

En cada habitación las chicas estaban listas para dormir, en la habitación de cierta pelirroja vemos a ella sentada en su escritorio escribiendo en un pequeño libro, Erza reía de manera pervertida viendo su escritura que involucraba a ella y cierto shinobi que la castigaba por ser una mala alumna, pasando los minutos cerro su libro para recostarse y pensar.

Flash back:

Después de unos un año de haberse unido a su sensei con su entrenamiento fueron formando una fuerte relación de amistad de Maestro/alumno, ella ahora podía decir que confiaba con su vida en su sensei, ella ahora estaba en su tienda para dormir, estaban en el medio de un gran desierto y por ser de noche la temperatura bajo demasiado, levantándose salió de su tienda encontrando a un tranquilo naruto que aviva el fuego de la fogata, el tenían a una dormida juvia a su lado que era cubierto por una manta.

Naruto con calma tomo a la maga de azul para llevarla a su tienda, con cuidado recostó a la maga en su bolsa de dormir, con suavidad la cobijo para que estuviera cómoda y abrigada, todo esto bajo la mirada de Erza que se enterneció por el trato que le daba a su amiga, sentándose frente a la fogata miro el fuego esperando que su sensei se sentara a su lado.

"Sin poder dormir" dijo el rubio que se acerco a ella para sentarse a su lado.

"Si, normalmente cuando estoy así suelo leer un libro para despejarme, pero perdí el que estaba leyendo últimamente" se quejo atizando el fuego, naruto con tranquilidad de su mochila saco un libro marrón de mediano grosor, "Oh no lo leíste verdad" dijo con nerviosismo tomando el libro con rapidez y esconderlo en su espalda, el shinobi sonrojado se rasco la mejilla con timidez.

"Bueno es que lo encontré en manos de Juvia, pero al ver la contra portada que decía para mayores de 18 le arrebate antes que leyera, le dije que era mío y era privado, por suerte ella lo creyó, deberías mantener mejor guardado este tipo de cosas" finalizo con seriedad sabiendo que una chica como Juvia viera esos libros lo que le aria, la chica aun era inocente, si el solo supiera lo que pasa por la mente de la maga de Azul cuando entrenaban bajo la cascada con el solo en boxer.

"Yo lo siento sensei castígueme por mi error" cambiando todo el ambiente la mujer de cabellera roja inclino la cabeza de forma sumisa ante el rubio que la miro confuso.

"No está bien solo fue un error no es necesario llegar a ese extremo" respondió con nervosismo por la extraña conversación, no todos los días una hermosa mujer le pido a alguien menor que ella que la castigue, pero sus palabras solo consiguieron que la mujer lo mirara con seriedad y firmeza.

"No debes castigarme con dureza o perderás mi respeto Sensei" dijo con determinación mirando a los ojos del rubio, que solo se rasco nerviosismo la cabeza.

"Bueno…" pensando analizo el que hacer, cuando era niño el sandaime lo castigaba con fuertes nalgadas por hacer tonterías, pero dejo de hacerlo al cumplir 5 años para darle golpes con su bastón que usaba a veces, pero el estaba indeciso, encogiéndose de hombros tomo de forma rápida a Erza para ponerla en sus piernas boca abajo.

"S-sensei-i que-e…" cayo al instante al sentir un fuerte manotazo en su trasero, dando un grito ahogado apretó los puños con dolor y ¿excitación?, "Sensei lo siento…" otro fuerte manotazo se escucho.

"Serás una buena alumna verdad Erza-chan" dijo con malicia el rubio entrando en el personaje, dando fuertes nalgazos a la chica que solo jadeaba de dolor y exitacion, lo raro era la gran sonrisa en la pelirroja que seguía disfrutando su castigo.

"Si sensei seré buena alumna, ¡AAAAAHHHH!" dando un último golpe el rubio quito a la chica de sus piernas poniéndola de pie.

"Muy bien erza-chan pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ahora ve a dormir mañana seguiremos entrenando" la pelirroja con rapidez dijo que si, adolorida se froto el trasero entrando a su tienda para dormir, "Que noche más rara, bueno a dormir" encogiéndose de hombros fue a su tienda a dormir, sin que lo sepan una despierta Juvia estaba con los ojos abiertas como faros mirando el techo de su tienda.

"Oh mi dios…" sonrojada la peli azul se dio la vuelta para tratar dormir, sola para tener sueños con su sensei en la misma situación que tubo Erza esa noche.

 **Fin de Flash back:**

La pelirroja solo pudo sonrojarse ante ese recuerdo, después de ese dia ella disimuladamente iso cosas para que luego su sensei la castigara, recostándose en su cama miro el techo de la habitación para dormir.

En otras de las habitaciones vemos a una tranquila juvia en piyama, su habitación era muy ordenada y tenía un toque ingles, ella estaba junto a su ventana regando a una pequeña rosa azul, sonriendo con debilidad acaricio los pétalos de la planta.

"Juvia te cuidara para que crezcas grande, fuerte y hermosa como juvia, ya verás cuando naruto-sama venga el encantaras" sin que ella la supiera una preocupada mikasa la observaba desde la puerta entre abierta de la habitación.

(Como matar su ilusión de que el venga… aunque es mejor la negación que el dolor, al menos por ahora) pensó con preocupación mikasa cerrando la puerta despacio para no ser descubierta, desde que sensei desapareció la peli azul se negó a creer que el murió, ella aseguro que volvería, las demás acordaron no recalcar la muerte de naruto al menos por un tiempo, suspirando la pelinegra fue a su habitación a dormir, entrando en su dormitorio se quito su ropa para solo dormir en ropa interior.

Recostándose miro el techo recordando varios cosas con el rubio, cerrando los ojos recordó su primer encuentro en una pelea.

 **Flash back:**

En un terreno rocoso vemos a dos personas frente a frente mirándose con desafió, alejados de ellos sobre un risco vemos a las dos magas de Fairy tail mirando el encuentro con tranquilidad, una de las que iba a pelear era una joven de cabellera negro con dos espadas gemelas en manos, su oponente era un joven de su edad de cabello rubio.

"Bien ya te enseñe lo básico del Ki y el chakra, ahora quiero que vengas contra mi con todo lo que tengas…" levantando el dedo índice sonrió con tranquilidad, "…y yo solo usare este dedo para defenderme" la pelinegra se molesto por ser subestimada de esta manera, tomando posición alisto ambas espadas.

"Te enseñare a no subestimarme" saltando contra el rubio corrió dando una estocado con su espada del lado derecho, antes de que pudiera atravesar su pecho con el arma esta fue desviada por un dedo, molesta dio cientos de cortes a una gran velocidad, levanto el polvo a su alrededor naruto esquivo o desvió todos los ataques de ella con calma.

"Recuerda no todos es la espada, en una pelea debes utilizar todo tu cuerpo con tal de derrotar a tu oponente, mira este palillo será mi arma" sacando de su bolsillo mostro un palillo de madera de 5 cm de largo y muy delgado saltando contra la chica ataco a una velocidad segadora dejando aturdida a la chica.

"Eee" solo pudo decir mikasa al ver sus espadas partidas a la mitad y con vergüenza vio su ropa ser cortada mostrando gran parte de su cuerpo, con rapidez se cubrió solo para sentir algo filoso en su cuello levantando la vista vio a un serio Naruto.

"Debes de saber que en una pela la modestia es en lo último en lo que debes molestarte, no solo te enseño pelear para ser una guerrera sino también para ser un shinobi, si alguien te ataca cuando estás en una situación donde no tienes tu ropa o en la pelea pierdes partes de ella, recuerda en el momento que intentes cubrir tu cuerpo tu oponente te atacara mientras estas distraída" aclaro el shinobi rubio sacando el palillo cubierto de chakra para tomar distancia y prepararse pare seguir la pelea.

Respirando con calma Mikasa dejo de cubrirse mostrando su plano estomago de piel clara y lisa, también la parte bajas de sus pechos que sus ropas apenas sostenían, tomando lo que le quedaba de sus espadas concentro chakra en su piernas para saltar con fuerza, en el cielo, uso su Ki para usar su máxima fuerza y comenzar a das golpes rapidos ya sean estocadas o cortes con sus espadas o fuertes patadas que naruto pudo bloquear con esfuerzo.

"Nada mal…" diciendo eso naruto también contraataco, pero en un momento en otro Mikasa se paro frente a el para tomarse de la camisa y arrancársela mostrando sus pechos al desnudo, todo fue silencio, las dos magas a las lejanías quedaron en shock, naruto con un pequeño sonrojo quedo quieto mirando los pechos de su alumna, solo para después sentir un poderoso golpe en las jollas de la familia.

Con un ruido sordo naruto cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la entrepierna ahogando el grito de dolor, una sonrojada mikasa con rapidez se volvió a cubrir sus pechos con una manta que estaba en su mochila en las cercanías, "Entonces gane sensei?" pregunto a su maestro que no se movía, moviéndolo con su pie siguió inmóvil, "Oh oh" se dijo a si misma con nervosismo.

"¡Sensie!" grito una preocupada Juvia que volo asía donde estaba su maestro inconsciente, volitándolo vio su expresión de dolor aun nockeado, con preocupación la peli azul lo sacudió para que despertara, zarandeándolo con mas fuerza el rubio comenzó a despertar.

"Bueno poco convencional pero funciona bien" hablo Erza alado de Mikasa felicitándola, "Venciste a alguien mas fuerte que tu de una manera… mmm bueno lo venciste eso es todo lo que importa" hablo dando palmadas en la espalda a la Akerman, tras una hora vemos a todos sentados en un restaurante comiendo y con un naruto con un bolsa con hilo en su entrepierna.

"En verdad lo siento sensei" se disculpo mikasa con su rostro inexpresivo pero con un toque de lamento, el rubio tomando una taza de café solo sonrió adolorido ajustando la bolsa de hielo en sus pelotas.

"Tranquila, además yo te pedí pelear usando cualquier recurso para ganar, supongo que ese movimiento no me lo vi venir, pero bien hecho ganaste al final" respondió con tranquilidad, las chicas a su alrededor solo asintieron con tranquilidad, "Bien desde ahora entrenaras con Erza por las mañanas y por el resto del día entrenaras conmigo junto a ellas dos" terminando de hablar siguieron comiendo, pasando las horas decidieron pasar la noche en un hotel, las tres chicas en una habitación y naruto en otra junta a su habitación.

En el cuarto de las chicas vemos como tomaban turnos para bañarse, saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado Erza camino por la habitación con solo una toalla cubriéndola, las otras dos ya se habían duchado ahora solo miraban que hacer para pasar el tiempo, Mikaza miraba y pulía sus espadas que pudo restaurar, en cambio Juvia estaba con una de las espadas de Erza asiendo maniobras torpes.

"Juvia ya te dije que la espada no es lo tuyo" advirtió Erza secándose el cabello con la toalla mostrando su gran figura a las chicas a las cueles no les molesto ya que solo estaban ellas.

"Lo se, pero tranquila yo se como manejar…" antes de que pudiera terminar la espada volo de sus manos para que el mango golpeara la pared asiendo un agujero del tamaño por donde podía pasar la mano de las chicas con facilidad, "Uy eee, no fue juvia" dijo con nervosismo solo para recibir la mirada de ambas amigas que negaron con la cabeza.

"Te lo advertí ahora ahí que pagar por eso" gruñendo la pelirroja saco la espada de la pared, pero las tres al instante guardaron silencio para escuchar un alegre silvido que provenía del agujero, Mikasa tomando la iniciativa miro atreves del agujero, permaneciendo en la pared miro a un tranquilo naruto que se desvestía para bañarse en el ducha.

"Oh dios" sonrojada continuo mirando con atención por el agujero, pero con rapidez fue sacada por una curiosa Juvia, que al instante chillo en voz baja con alegría mirando con intensidad por el agujero, pero siendo quitada por una ansiosa mikasa que quería su turno, causando una pelea entre ambas.

"Por que tanto escanda.." las palabras de la Scarlet callaron cuando miro también atreves del agujero, mientras tanto la peli azul y peli negra seguían forcejeando pero se detuvieron al ver a una lujuriosa pelirroja, "Oh si un poco a la derecha" como si sus palabras fueron escuchadas el rubio de dio vuelta para alcanzar el champú, mostrando su hombría a la pelirroja que en un estallido de sangre por su nariz callo en unas de las camas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, "Enorme…" murmuro para luego desmallarse.

Las dos amigas dejaron de pelear para con rapidez mirar por el aguerro donde naruto se secaba dejando ver lo mismo que vio la pelirroja, ambas se tambalearon para caer también desmalladas con una sonrisa en el rostro, pasando las horas un sonriente naruto salió de su habitación de hotel para ir a la habitación de las chicas, golpeando la puerta fue atendido por una pálida Mikaza.

"Oh valla estas bien?" pregunto preocupado el rubio, la peli negra solo sonrió de manera extraña para hablar de nuevo.

"Si es solo que ayer vimos algo que nos sorprendió demasiado, tranquilo estaremos bien" aseguro ella agitando la mano con tranquilidad, el rubio extrañado acepto su respuesta.

"Bueno eee, prepárense saldremos en unos minutos" volviendo a la habitación junto sus cosas, sin notar como Mikasa miraba su trasero con intensidad.

"Oh si" se dijo a si misma volviendo a la habitación con calma para despertar a sus dos amigas.

 **Fin de Flash back:**

Mikasa solo pudo avergonzarse de su comportamiento, ya que siempre que podía espiaba al shinobi cuando se duchaba o daba un baño, mirando su habitación, se acostó en su cama para tratar de dormir, con suavidad froto la piedra color onix en su cuello, este fue un regalo del rubio que le había dado por su cumpleaños, suspirando sintió húmedos sus ojos por recordar al shinobi, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada decidió dormir.

Por último vemos a una calmada Masumi que estaba en su habitación sentada en posición de meditación frente a su ventana, con los ojos cerrados su cabello cambio a color verde-amarrillo usando su transformación de súper Saiyajin Legendario, con calma ella lebanto su mano creando una esfera de ki verdoso.

"Por fin naruto-kun" susurro con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, levantándose se sento en su cama para recordar el momento tal vez mas importante de su vida.

 **Flash back:**

Estaba asustada, nunca antes había peleado con su hermano, mirando a su lado vio a naruto, ambos volaban a máxima velocidad para detener a su hermano y evitar que acecinara a los amigos del rubio a su lado, deteniéndose en el cielo miro con temor la explosión a las lejanías.

"No, no puedo" en el aire ella retrocedió, ella no era como su hermano nunca le gusto pelear, pero de pronto sintió ser sostenida de los hombros por el rubio frente a el.

"Escúchame respira y cálmate, es natural tener miedo sin ello no nos consideraríamos seres vivos, debes enfrentarte a el, tu tienes un gran poder lo siento incluso superaría el mio, ahora mantén la mente en blanco y déjalo ir, con ese poder puedes proteger las personas que amas" con suavidad naruto froto la cabeza de la chica calmándola, "Ahora vamos a salvar el dia" con ese el encendió su modo Ashura, la chico viéndolo tomo confianza para mostrar también su transformación de S.L.

"Si"

 **Fin de Flas back:**

Sonriendo la mujer de gran altura se recostó en su cama, sin que ellas la supieran un gran portal se abrió en el cielo cerca donde vivían, del portal cayo algo de gran tamaño que cayó en el suelo de pie creando un gran creter.

"¿Mmm que paso?" dijo una voz femenina entre el polvo levantado, pero este se asentó mostrando una mujer de 30 pies de alto, asentándose la tierra se pudo ver mejor su apariencia ella tenía ojos de color morados y el cabello castaño largo, el cual lleva atado en dos largas colas de caballo a ambos lados de su cabeza, la chica no aparentaba mas de 20 años por su aspecto juvenil. Ella lleva un traje de una sola pieza de color naranja, botas que se extienden casi hasta las rodillas, y un guante de metal que está incrustado con pepitas de metal brillante, además de llevar una mochila en su espalda, al final traía un martillo de guerra en su mano derecha. Por último vemos una marca de serpiente que se encuentra en la parte externa del muslo izquierdo.

Con confusión la mujer miro a su alrededor antes de encogerse de hombros y silabar moviendo con tranquilidad su martillo de una lado a otro, "Tal vez no fue buena idea saltar a ese portal naaa, además ya me aburrí de mi hogar hace tiempo, bueno tal vez aquí no allá gente que me quiera muerta" silbando camino por la zona mirando naturaleza, para al ver un cien pies de gran tamaño perdió los colores del rostro y retrocedió, tomando su arma con torpeza aplasto al insecto, "Brrr odio los insectos" teniendo un escalofrió en la espalda siguió explorando.

Llegando asta una cascada la mujer de 10 m de alto se agacho para beber el agua dulce, pero en la orilla vio a una mujer mirándola con curiosidad, "hola" dijo con simpleza lanch ante la mujer de gran tamaño, la chica castaña parpadeo con curiosidad respondiendo el saludo con humildad.

"Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?" inclinándose acerco su rostro a la pequeña humana.

"Bueno primero que nada me llamo Lanch, y tu?" pregunto con educación y humildad.

"A claro lo siento, soy Diana ex miembro de los 7 pecados capitales, el pecado de los celos" se presento con una gran sonrisa apuntándose a si misma con su pulgar, la peli negra solo la miro inclinando la cabeza con confusión.

"Oh lindo nombre, bueno el porque estoy aquí es para darme un baño, me gusta bañarme a la luz de la luna, y como esta es una isla no tengo que preocuparme por si alguien espía, quieres acompañarme?" pregunto con una sonrisa, la mujer de ojos violetas asintió con rapidez, quitándose su gran mochila se desvistió quedando en ropa interior, entrando en el lago agradeció que fuera grande y profundo osino no entraría en el, suspirando con satisfacción floto en el agua, extendiendo su palma levanto a una divertida Lancha que subió a su palma para luego hacer un clavado desde las alturas, ambas hablaron y rieron charlando de cosas simples, pasando una hora ya era tarde.

"Bueno fue divertido, pero ya deberías ir a casa a descansar" tomando a la chica con suavidad la llevo a la orilla, la mujer de cabello azul oscuro acepto vistiéndose se preparo para irse pero se detuvo al ver como su nueva amiga que se acomodaba en el suelo para dormir.

"Oye quieres quedarte con nosotras, vivo con una amigas ellas te caerán bien son muy buenas" ofreció sonriente, pero al mujer de gran altura la miro con duda.

"Grasias pero yo no quepo en cualquier parte" dijo un tanto nerviosa, viendo su tamaño que no entraría en cualquier parte, con una cara pensativa Lanch tuvo una idea.

"ven tengo la solución" corriendo asía su hogar fue seguida por su nueva amiga, llegando a la casa la peli azul oscura entro para luego en unos minutos salir de nuevo con una capsula en manos, bajo la mirada confusa de la castaña de coletas apareció un gran hangar donde estaba un gran avión adentro, entrando al hangar Lanch izo que el avión desapareciera para que quedara solo el hangar espacioso que tenia 120 m de ancho, 150 m de largo y finalmente 15 m de alto, la gigante con sorpresa entro para mira todo con incredulidad para luego sonreír a la mujer por su gesto de darle un techo para poder pasar la noche.

"Gracias…" agradeció con sinceridad, dejando su mochila y arma de lado se recostó en el suelo usando su gran mochila como almohada para su cabeza, acomodándose bostezo para dormir, Lanch sonrió ante la escena, pero otra idea vino a su mente, sacando un teléfono izo una llamada, "Hola se que es tarde pero te puedo pedir un favor… enserio genial ire por el en este instante gracia en verdad te lo agradezco" cortando la llamada saco otra capsula donde apareció una nave, subiendo voló a toda velocidad a su destino.

Al día siguiente vemos a una pensativa bulma junto a una preocupada Lanch, las dos estaban frente al hangar donde la mujer de 10 m dormía, la científica de cabello azul miro su invento en manos, asiendo varios ajustes disparo a una taza que puso frente a ella, disparando con su invento este lanzo una luz que izo crecer a la taza asta ser del tamaño de un barril.

"Jaja en tu puta cara leyes de la física y materia, el primer rayo escogedor o aumento de tamaño, trae su desayuno quiero ver si funciona" contenta la peli azul claro izo que lanch entrara a la casa para salir con una bandeja con un desayuno completo, apunto su arma disparo de nuevo, de forma instantánea la bandeja con el desayuno crecieron de sobre manera.

"Wow es impresionante" elogio la mujer ahora rubia tomando el arma para disparar sin querer a un conejo que pasaba por ahí, el conejo ahora del tamaño de un caballo con curiosidad olfateo a su alrededor para simplemente saltar asía el hangar de la chica castaña gigante, "Naaa después me encargo de eso, gracias Nerd" dijo de forma despreocupada dando palmadas a la espalda a Bulma casi tumbándola.

"Eee si de nada, bueno me voy por favor ten cuidado con eso" diciendo eso se despidió yéndose en su nave.

Diana con calma se despertó en el suelo del hangar al sentir algo olfateando su rostro, abriendo los ojos miro un conejo marrón de gran tamaño que la miraba con curiosidad, la chica con rapidez se levanto para tomar al animal y acariciarlo.

"Oh que lindo" acariciándolo se levanto para salir de su hogar temporal, pero al instante sintió un delicioso olor, asiéndose agua la boca miro unos panqueques con miel, un baso de jugo de naranja y finalmente pan tostado con huevos y tocino, "Mmm" soltando al pequeño animal se sentó en el suelo para comer con hambre todo la comida frente a ella.

"Esta delicioso verdad" escuchando una vos a su lado miro a una tranquila Lanch que bebía café sentada en el pórtico de la casa, diana terminando de comer junto las cosas para después lavarlas en el rio.

"Si muchas gracias, pero te pintaste el cabello?" pregunto con curiosidad acercándose para sentarse frente a la casa y conversar con su nueva amiga, ella internamente agradecía que ella no hullera o le llamara monstruo solo por ser diferente, en su mundo si no estaba en la tierra de los gigantes no se sentía completamente cómoda bajo la mirada la miraban las personas, pero su nueva amiga la trataba como si fuera completamente normal.

"Soy bipolar cada cierto tiempo mi cabello cambia no te preocupes, en unos minutos despertaran las demás y te las presentare" diciendo eso se levanto para entrar a la casa, la mujer de gran tamaño se sentó esperando frente a la puerta, sin que ella supiera un tranquila Erza salió de la casa estirándose y bostezando mientras bebía café, pasando alado de Diana miro a la mujer gigante para luego mirar su café.

"Mmm mujer gigante eso es nuevo" debiendo de nuevo miro a la castaña que estába nerviosa pensado que la asustaría, "Hola soy Erza Scarlet, Lanch me dijo de la situación puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, con la condición de que ayudes en la casa" dijo con pereza mirando con interés el arma de la gigante.

"Si, le prometo que ayudare y no seré una molestia" dijo con rapidez agitando la cabeza con rapidez, la pelirroja solo sonrió con tranquilidad antes de volar y sentarse en el escote de la castaña sorprendiendo a la gigante que se quedo petrificada sin querer moverse, "¡Erza-san!" chillo con vergüenza sonrojándose sintiendo como la pelirroja se movía para acomodarse entre sus pechos para suspirar con tranquilidad y mirar el amanecer.

"Tranquila somos mujeres, además quien no quería hacer esto" sonriendo con perversidad se hundió mas en el escote de la mujer de ojos violetas, la pobre castaña solo deja que su nueva amiga? Si podía llamarla así ya que apenas se conocían, pero luego sintió algo moverse en su cabello, mirando asía arriba vio una curiosa Juvia que bostezaba sentada en su cabeza.

"Hola diana-chan, soy Juvia un gusto conocerte" saludo poniéndose frente a sus ojos de cabeza sonriendo con amabilidad.

"También un gusto" dijo con alegría por sus nuevas conocidas que eran muy amables, mirando a su lado vio a una tranquila masumi que se sentó en sus piernas mirándola con curiosidad, "Mmm hola mi nombre es Diana" se presento ante la mujer de también alta pero no tanto como ella, la mujer saiyan con tranquilidad sonrió.

"Soy Masumi, no sabía que algunos de los habitantes de este planeta fueran tan grandes y linda, me gustan tus ojos" dijo con inocencia y ternura mirando al rostro de la chica que se sonrojo por el cumplido, pero todo sucedió en cámara lenta cuando Erza de repente salió de su lugar para atrapar a una mikasa que tenía sus espadas desenvainadas lista para cortar el cuello de la gigante que por instinto tomo su martillo para tomar posición de ataque.

"¡Mikasa contrólate!" tomando de los hombros la pelirroja detuvo a la pelinegra que respiraba con fuerza, Mikasa miro a la mujer de gran altura con un profundo odio, en vez de ver a una simple chica de gran tamaño ella veía los titanes que aun la agobiaban en sus pesadillas.

"Suéltame, debo destruir esa cosa…" antes de que pudiera decir mas se escucho un fuerte golpe, todas la chicas que vivían en la casa vieron con sorpresa como Erza le dio una poderosa cachetada a mikasa que tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendida.

"Sabemos de tu mundo, mírala bien…" tomando del rostro a la akerman la izo mirar a una triste Diana que se sintió herida al escuchar la palabra 'cosa', "…Solo es una mujer que aprecio aquí, ahora te soltare pero si veo que la atacas de nuevo te moleré a golpes para que haga abrir los ojos" amenazo con seriedad parándose dejando que mikasa se pusiera de pie.

"Lanch me dijo lo que eras yo… lo siento no tengo un buen pasado con los gigantes de mi mundo son muy diferentes a ti" calmándose la peli negra se disculpo, la gigante con duda acepto sus disculpas, pasando las horas todo fue un ambiente tenso, las androides recién habían llegado de comprar maquinaria y lo necesario para la granja, todos se presentaron aunque aun el ambiente era incomodo entre Diana y Mikasa. Mas tarde ese dia todas las chicas estaban reunidas fuera de casa con todo lo necesario para la cosecha y plantación, dando un paso al frente Lanch miro a todas con duda.

"Bueno chicas alguien sabe algo sobre plantar y cosechar" todas se miraron con duda antes de que todas miraran a una tímida Diana que levanto la mano y Mikasa también dando un paso al frente.

"Bueno ya trabaje de niña en el campo de mi clan puedo ser de ayuda" dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo.

"Yo igual, nosotras dos prepararemos la tierra, ustedes vean que tipo de cosas cultivaremos, N° 17 prepara el tractor para sembrar una vez tengan las semillas, las demás revisen el área para ver los animales que ahí en lo zona y llevarlos lejos de la zona donde sembraremos" hablando con voz de mando Mikasa mando a todas a cumplir sus tareas, la peli negra miro a su lado a una dudosa gigante, "Yo sé lo que ice está mal, pero me gustaría comenzar de nuevo si estas de acuerdo" dijo mirando a los ojos a Diana que sonrió para abrazarla y girar con una mareada mikasa entre sus gigantes pechos.

"Claro que si Mikasa-chan" bajándola sonrió de manera infantil, la peli negra recuperándose un poco se puso de pie para sonreír también.

"Gracias, ahora toma su arma para comenzar a arar la tierra" diciendo esa la peli negra tomo una azada para comenzar a errar la tierra, pero de pronto su tomada por una sonriente Diana que la puso en su hombro.

"Mira esto" diciendo esa la gigante tomo su martillo de guerra para estrellarlo con fuerza contra el suelo, toda la tierra tembló para comenzar a levitar para caer de nuevo, impresionada Mikasa bajo para examinar la tierra, tomando un puñado vio que estaba bien hecho el trabajo, "Genial no, dame 5" extendiendo su palma gigante choco contra la palma de mikasa que sonrió con tranquilidad.

Pasando las horas todo estaba listo, por ultimo una alegre juvia izo llover un poco para darle agua al gran campo, todos se sentaron fuera de la casa descansando, Erza estaba recostada en la cabeza de una feliz Diana que comía un paquete de papas fritas que fue agrandada por el invento de Bulma, pasando una papa frito la pelirroja la tomo feliz.

"Hay algo que esa mujer no puedo inventar" dijo sonriente con una papa frita de un metro de diámetro, todas miraron a la pelirroja con una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas. Disfrutando el momento de paz vieron con extrañes como el cielo comenzaba actuar extraño, "Oh no, esto está muy mal, Lanch toma la nave dile a Dende que pida un deseo por las esferas que arregle el tiempo espacio de la tierra para que ya nada mas venga" la chica de cabello oscura asintió con la cabeza para correr asía la nave, "Todas nosotras nos quedaremos a combatir lo que venga de acuerdo" usando su magia convoco su armadura del purgatorio, "También enciendan su Ki al maximo, en caso de que se salga de control debemos avisarle a los demás de esta emergencia"

"¡Hai!" guitaron todas para volar asía la zona donde el portal despendio para asentarse en el suelo, poco a poco variados figuras salieron, algunos tan grandes como un edificio otros parecían simple humanos, varios era de diferentes forma y raza cruzadas entre animales incluso.

"Valla como termine aquí" una voz profunda salio de la oscuridad del portal, dando pasos asía adelante mostro a un ser alto de un solo ojo de piel azul, tenía el cabello erizado apuntando a diferentes direcciones, tenia consigo una armadura roja con una especia de gema en su pecho, "Pero es un buen planeta, otra planeta mas en mi colección que agregar" dijo con malicia mirando diferentes ser caminar a su lado.

Gruñendo con ferocidad un ser que fácilmente medía 3 metros camino dando pasos pesados, el ser era grande de ojos rojos, tenía varias protuberancias en su cuerpo con forma de espinas que sobresalían por el color griseco de la piel marrón gris que tenia, solo bestia unos pantalones que estaban rasgados, dando un gruñido salto para correr por la isla destruyendo todo a su paso.

"Que entusiasmo" hablo otra voz con aburrimiento un hombre de cabello oscuro corto que flotaba en el aire, el tenia una estatura alta con un físico marcado, vestía un traje completo de negro con una rayo gris estampado en su pecho, la capa blanca que llevaba flameaba con el viento, sonriendo con milicia miro a personas que venían asía ellos para detenerlos.

Mas personas salieron del portal, luego creciendo a maneras titánicas salieron grandes vestías de diferentes formas y tamaños, decenas de eso monstruos que media las de 60 m entraban por el portal.

Sin que ellos lo sepan en alguna parte vemos un lugar oscuro donde solo era iluminada por la esfera que se encontraba en el medio del lugar, escuchándose pasos un gran ser de fácilmente tres metro miro la esfera donde salieron hologramas iluminando la habitación, los hologramas mostraban diferentes ángulos donde sus peones se alistaban para la pelea.

" **El jugo comienza"** diciendo esa palabras rio con malicio y diversión como los acontecimiento se desarrollaban.

######################

En el medio de un vasto bosque vemos a un joven rubio que tenía una expresión serena con los ojos serados, el estaba vestido con unos pantalones verdes sueltos con un cinturón oscuro, llevaba una platera ajustada mangas cortas mostrando su construida musculatura ganado por años de duro entrenamiento, finalmente llevaba una gran chaqueta abierta que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, esta tenía varios bolcillos tanto dentro como por fuera de la chaqueta, en los pies llevaba una botas oscura puntas de acero, finalmente en su frente llevaba una banda de tela negra larga atada en su frente, una placa de metal oscuro con el tallado de una hoja estaba unida a la banda mostrándola con orgullo.

El hombre de marcas de bigotes se levanto de su lugar abriendo los ojos mostrando unos ojos plateados con su pupila oscura rasgada, caminando llego a la cima de una gran colina donde vio una gran construcción de metal que tenia forma de arco de gran tamaño, el ambienta a su alrededor era todo vegetal sin señales de civilización, dando un salto aterrizo cerca de la gran máquina.

"Solo falta unos minutos para que se active…" escuchando la voz a su lado vio a hombre de piel pálida con ojos de serpiente con marcas moradas rodeando su rostro, llevaba puesto un simple kimono color griseco con detalles azules, sonriendo con emoción el hombre vio como su creación comenzó a crear un apertura dimensional en el centro de esta.

Rayos comenzaron a rodear la maquina que comenzó a trabajar, riendo con emoción el hombre miro su creación funcionar, apretando varios controles en el control de la maquina a su lado la estabilizo, mirando una pantalla vio que las estadísticas y medidas estaban estables, volteándose sonrió al shibobi rubio que lo miraba con seriedad.

"Me llevo cinco años pero aquí la tienes, la primera máquina que rompes las paredes del espacio y tiempo" satisfecho miro su creación.

"Está bien, puedes seguir con tus experimentos enfermos en tu laboratorio" caminado por alado del hombre serpiente miro el portal.

"No lo hice por ti mocoso, le debo mucho a esa niña Hyuga, que tengas un buen viaje" despidiéndolo con burla se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"Sabes…" Orochimaru se detuvo al instante al escuchar al rubio, "No sabes cuánto te odie, desde el día que apareciste solo me has hecho la vida un mierda, mataste a jiji, hiciste que sasuke se fuera de la aldea, intentaste matar a baa-chan, arruinaste incontables vidas con tu desagradable deseo de ser inmortal…" todo el aire se puso pesado, dando un paso asía atrás Orochimaru convoco serpientes bajo su Kimono en caso de ser atacado por el rubio, pero se sorprendió al ver la mano extendida de naruto frente a el con las intenciones de estrecharla con la suya, "Pero tu ayudaste en la guerra, me diste la posibilidad de hablar y despedirme con mi padre, ayudaste a baa-chan y los otro cuatro Kages cuando estaba en el borde de la muerte después de su pelea con madara, diste tu ayuda a Hinata-chan para hacer este mundo un mejor lugar, por el hacer esta máquina para volver al mundo que ahora es mi hogar donde forme nuevos lazos con personas increíbles que me consideran su amigo, solo por eso te perdono y tienes mi respeto…" Orochimaru con una ceja levantada bajo la guardia desapareciendo las serpientes en sus brazos, acercándose estrecho la mano con el rubio quedando en un ambiente tranquilo, separando sus manos el rubio camino pasando el portal que se cerró al instante.

"Quien diría que ese mocoso gritón llegaría a este punto, ahora puedo ver lo que ustedes vieron en el sensei y ese tonto de jiraiya, en fin…" apagando la maquina, iso sellos de manos para que el suelo descendiera, pronto la maquina quedo bajo tierra, suspirando con satisfacción camino a paso lento a su laboratorio perdido en sus pensamientos, "Sin duda hubiera sido un mejor cuerpo que Sasuke para pasar mi alma, pero reconozco que esta fuera de mi nivel, sin duda jiraiya tenia razón ese niño es especial" caminando se perdió en el horizonte, aun había muchos secretos en el mundo que quería descubrir además tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, sonriendo con burla fue a su laboratorio.

 **Y bueno el cap esta listo, si al principio fue mucho humor, aja una chica mas a aparecido si no saben quien es ella es Deina de Nanatsu no Taizai, para quienes no lo conozcan les diré que yo tampoco, pero al ver esa chica gigante en pequeños videos de Youtube, y me dije 'Mierda me agrada' asi que averigüe de ella y la coloque en la historia.**

 **Cambiando de tema al final decidí arriesgarme y crear mi propia saga, han visto a quienes puse de peones para atacar la isla donde las Chicas están, si en esta historia aprovechare al máximo el multiverso, oh si los guerreros Z la tendrá difícil peleando con diferentes tipos de seres y personajes ya sean de Marvel/DC/Anime, ya sean héroes o villanos. Sin mas Chauuuuuuuuuuuu.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disculpen la demora pero como verán actualice mis otras historias, me da gusto que les haya gustado esta saga que ago, en este cap veremos las peleas que se desarrollaran, si tardo más de lo debido es por causa de que se acerca la hora de comenzar mis estudios nuevamente, pero por ahora:**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: gracias por ser siempre entre los primeros en comentar y dar tu opinión, descubriste dos personajes eres observador, y gracias por el apoyo en cuanto no dar Dojutsus o esas cosas, en cuanto a tu pedido lo lamento pero no conozco el juego y se muy poco de ellos, sigue leyendo hermano que aun queda mucho para el final de esta historia.**

 **NarutoUchiha00: si naruto tiene cada fetiche y una chica gigante será interesante para el, gracias por leer.**

 **Fdms85: Hmm si lees esto espero que me detalles un poco sus habilidades por un PM o comentario, me arias un favor, ya que yo no vi el anime, solo me guio por uno que otro sitio de internet que hay información de ella.**

 **Oumashirosaki97: me da agradas viejo y si naruto ara hacerse respetar partiendo traseros al estilo Uzumaki.**

 **Alfredo203: hermano te tome en cuente y te prepare una sorpresa para este cap, un personaje de Bleach aparecerá, y en cuanto a las personajes de Akame ha kill vere que pasa.**

 **Ragnarokpain: lo lamento viejo pero te fallo en los personajes que pides para oponentes debido a que ya planee mas o menos quien aparecería para pelear con Mikasa, pero por ti are que el encuentro de Diana y naruto sea lo mejor posible como solo el anime sabe, con echii y varias cosas locas mas, además la actitud de Diana será clave, por algo es el pecado de la envidia.**

 **Dovah117: interesante personaje pero creo que ya son demasiados personajes femeninas, y en cuanto si naruto llegara a salvarlos, bueno dire que este será posiblemente unos de los arcos mas oscuros que aga donde tal vez pasara lo inesperado.**

 **Trollmemex: Hecho mi amigo la lista esta al final del cap para no arruinar la sorpresa de quienes aparecerán, y bueno en cuento a la entrada de los villanos por el portal lo hice en honor a una escena que me puso la piel de gallina, oh si hermanos la entrada de Thanos por el portal en el tráiler de Avengers: Infinity War sin duda esa ecena me gusto demasiado.**

 **CCSakuraforever: el nuevo enemigo, será alguien interesante, el será clave para la historia pero eso es todo lo que dire… ja que pendejo soy.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki: gracias hermano y si bills tal vez no la tenga fácil a la hora de su llegada, en cuanto a las sagas de súper, falta bastante pero ten fe que lo haré lo mejor posible y cosas interesante sucederan.**

 **Draigazul: O.o okey.**

 **Sus dudas serán aclaradas al final del cap.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 15:** **Batalla campal… o un desmadre de destrucción.**

Erza miraba como los seres que pasaron el portal esperaron pacientemente que ellos atacaran, cerrando los ojos pensó las cosas, abriéndolos miro a sus amigas que esperaban sus comando para la pelea, "Diana tu pelearas con esos seres gigantes, las demás vallan y eviten que cualquiera de esos seres salga de la isla, debemos resistir lo suficiente…" pero ella fue interrumpida por varias presencias que aterrizaron detrás de ellos, mirando vio que erran Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Gine y finalmente vegiti.

"Cuál es la situación" dijo el namek con su típica expresión seria.

"Una especie de portal por donde pasan estas cosas gigantes y esos seres, lo que mas me inquieta es que no siento Ki en ellos, debemos tener cuidado estos enemigos que podrían hacer cualquier cosa, nunca antes combatimos este tiposeres no mueran por confiarse" dijo Erza poniendo su arma en su hombro, sus amigas la escucharon pero los demas…

"Peleare contra el más fuerte, ¡Hay voy!" grito goku transformándose en super Saiyajin y volar asía sus oponentes, Vegeta, Vegiti y gine sin pensarlo siguieron su ejemplo, los demás solo lo observaron con frustración, Mikasa suspirando tomo sus espadas para también ir.

"Bueno a mal paso darle prisa" diciendo eso Diana puso su martillo de guerra en su espalda para correr a una gran velocidad a los monstruos de gran tamaño que fueron asía ella ignorando a todos los demás.

"Saben que jodance todos, solo ataquen hasta que no quede nadie" con esa orden de parte de la Scarlet todos se lanzaron al ataque.

" **Todos ataquen"** esa voz resonó en la mente de todos los seres que pasaron por el portal, de pronto muchos sintieron dolor de cabeza intentando resistirse al control mental pero fue inútil, todos tenían ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad, todos siguiendo las órdenes y se lanzaron al ataque, asi se libero la batalla campal, enfocándose en una de esas peleas vemos a las hermanas androides estaban una alado de la otra frente e un par de rubias que eran iguales pero con diferentes vestimentas.

"Quiero a la marimacha" dijo una de las rubias que vestía una malla blanca con un círculo recortado en su traje dejando ver su escote, su cabello era corto y sus ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad.

"Ja te queda bien el insulto" dijo 18 con burla a su hermana que miro con irritación a la mujer que la insulto.

"Muy bien Stripper muéstrame lo que tienes" con esas palabras 17 se lanzo contra Galatea dando un fuerte derechazo, pero esta la atrapo antes que la golpeara, desconcertada vio como la rubia le sonreía con malicia.

"No será tan fácil" soltándola un instante le dio un poderoso gancho en la quijada a la androide elevándola a los cielos, volando le dio a la pelinegra un combo de golpes y patadas, juntando sus manos le dio un golpe descendente que mando al suelo a su oponente creando un gran cráter en el impacto, aterrizando piso la cabeza de 17 enterrándola en el el suelo, "Eso es todo…" gruño pero fue lanzada por los aires por 18 que la tomo el cuello lanzándola lejos de su hermana.

"Te confiaste…" dijo con aburrimiento la androide rubia viendo a su hermana que se levantaba con tranquilidad, pero en instante la otra rubia que era su oponente le dio una poderosa patada a 18 separándola de su hermana.

"Yo seré tu oponente" dijo con calma la persona que ataco a 18, era rubia de cabello largo rubio, bestia una malla/playera de color azul con una S roja en su pecho, tenía una falda roja y unas botas del mismo color y por ultimo una capa roja que flameaba con el viento.

"Muy bien" tronándose el cuello 18 volo contra su oponente para chocar sus puños y comenzar su pelea, dando varios golpes estos fueron bloqueados por su oponente, en un movimiento rápido la golpeo con fuerza en el estomago para con la misma mano lanzar una ráfaga de ki que arrastro a la rubia de capa. Bajando la mano se lanzo para volar asía ella tomándola del rostro la hundió en el suelo, "Se acabo" dijo con seriedad pero al ver los ojos brillantes lo sintió.

Láser salieron de los ojos de super girl, que le dieron en un hombro a la androide, retrocediendo la androide se sostuvo con dolor la quemadura profunda que se produjo en su hombro, gruñendo vio a su oponente volar hacia ella dándole combos de golpes y patadas, harta 18 tomándose del hombro retrocedió para levantar su brazo sano y lanzar cientos de esferas de ki que dieron de lleno a su oponente, dispersándose el humo producido por las explosiones mostro a una ilesa Super girl.

"Nunca en mi vida e peleado enserio, siempre e suprimido mi fuerza para no matar a las personas con las que peleo pero aquí… ¡Lo daré todo!" rompiendo la velocidad del sonido la kriptonyana dio un fuerte derechazo en el medio del estomago a la androide que perdió todo el aire en sus pulmones y con los ojos en blanco salió volando asía el mar hundiéndose en el agua como una piedra, en la cercanías vemos a una sonriente Galatea.

"No tienen posibilidad contra nosotras al 100% de nuestra fuerza…" dijo con arrogancia con sus ojos que brillaban con fuerza, en un estallido de velocidad lanzo un derechazo a 17 que permaneció impasible, una gran honda expansiva se creó a su alrededor, sorprendida Galatea vio su puño ser atrapado por una seria androide.

"Dijo lo mismo… es hora de tomarse esto enserio…" dando un puñetazo con su izquierda le dio en el rostro a al rubia asiéndola retroceder, "Y si fuera tu no subestimaría a mi hermana…" ambas miraron como del mar salía una furiosa 18 con un agujero en su camiseta producto del golpe.

"Arruinaste mi ropa date por muerta" con esas palabras la androide desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, apareciendo junto a su oponente le lanzo una patada que la chica de falda que bloqueo con su antebrazo pero…

"¡Qu-ue!" gruño siendo arrastrada por la patada salió despedida por el golpe derrapando por el suelo se estrello con varios árboles y una colina quedando enterrada bajo tierra, levantándose salió de su entierro para tomarse con dolor el brazo con el que bloque el golpe, "Es fuerte debo..." antes de que pudiera seguir la vio frente a ella 18 con una mirada sombría con su mano levantada apuntando asia ella con una esfera de Ki brillante en su mano.

"Ríndete perra" gruño 18 asiendo que la esfera creciera y brillara con intensidad, sin embargo solo consiguió la sonrisa maliciosas de Kara que tenía sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

"No, esto apenas empieza" disparando laser desde sus ojos este se estrello contra la esfera de ki de su oponente creando una gran explosión, confusa la androide vio un puño frente a ella estrellarse contra su cara mandándola a volar.

"Continuemos…" hablo Galatea a la distancia viendo la pelea a lo lejos, con sus ojos brillando con intensidad ataco a la pelinegra que también se lanzo contra ellas, asi la pelea entre las hermanas androide y las dos rubia kriptonyanas apenas empezaba.

#####################

Diana salto alto en el cielo para tomar su martillo con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo creo gigantes estacas de tierra que atravesó a 10 Kaiju _**(Kaiju de titanes del pacifico),**_ levantando su martillo corrió entre los monstruos de gran tamaño para atacarlos sin piedad usando su control de tierra atrapo a los Kaijus en donde estaban o los atravesaba con estacas.

"Nadie puede pararme soy la gran Dian…" dijo con arrogancia antes de ser golpeada por una cola de gran tamaño que la mando a volar al mar, decenas de los Kaiju fueron por ella entrando en el agua, en el medio del mar Diana contuvo la respiración, pero con urgencia nado asi la superficie viendo como venían asia ella, pero fue atrapada por una gran mano escamosa con filosas gorras que la lanzo asía abajo hundiéndola aun mas en las profundidades del océano.

Todas las bestias nadaron con rapidez asía ella tecleándola con fuerza, asta que uno con una cuerno como de rinoceronte atravesó su hombro con brutalidad, pero sin terminar ahí el kaiju gruño creando pequeños rayos a su alrededor para al final gruñir con fuerza y ser cubierto por rayos electrocutando a la castaña que solo pudo gritar y poco a poco ahogarse.

(No…) pensó con miedo al ser zafada del cuerno del animal para flotar en el medio de las profundidades donde los Kaiju nadaban a su alrededor, finalmente una de gran tamaño mayor a 120 m, tenía dos colas y una gran mandíbula con tres grandes cuernos en su cabeza, abriendo sus fauces se trago a la chica, bajando hasta el fondo del lecho marino se asentó para rescatarse y dormir.

En el interior del estomago estaba una cansada Diana que respiraba de manera errática, mirando a su alrededor noto estar dentro del estomago del animal, mirando asía abajo vio que tenía hasta la cintura un liquido corrosivo que la estaba quemando.

"No puedo creerlo… solo queda una cosa por hacer" diciendo esos miro las paredes del estomago del animal para comenzar a llorar con fuerza y golpear las paredes del estomago, "¡AYUDAAAAA!" chillo de forma infantil, solo para después colocarse en posición fetal con la cabeza gacha y un aura morada sobre ella, "No quiero morir así nunca tuve novio… no voy a morir sin siquiera haber dado mi primer beso" tomando su arma la apretó con fuerza, con fuego de determinación en sus ojos sonrió de manera loca, "Esto se va a descontrolar…"

El kaiju en el fondo del mar abrió los ojos al sentir un movimiento extraño en su estomago, solo para después explotar por picos de roca que salieron dentro de el, pisando el lecho marino Diana tomo su martillo mirando asía arriba los decenas de Kaiju que venían nadando asía ella, sonriendo con debilidad golpeo su arma en el suelo.

En el medio del mar salió una gigantesca montaña que iso a todos los monstruos volar por los cielos, pero sin terminar ahí alrededor de la montaña salió kilómetros de tierra creando una gigantesca isla con una montaña en el centro, todos los kaijus aun vivos corrían o volaron los que tenían alas a una sonriente Diana que estaba en el pico de la montaña.

"Comencemos" saltando se estrello contra una de los monstruos voladores, tomándolo de la cabeza lo obligo a descender estrellarse en el suelo matándolo, parándose la castaña arrojo su arma para atravesar la cabeza del kaiju más cercano. Saltando esquivo la embestida de varias bestias, levantando su mano su arma voló de nuevo a ella. Tomándola suspiro concentrándose, mas de 25 kaijus se lanzaron sl mismo tiempo sobre ella, pero cientos picos de roca solida que median mas de 100 m salieron del suelo, todos fueron atravesados por estas estacas de roca matándolos a todos.

"Gane…" dijo con dificultad respirando de manera errática, con dolor vio la herida profunda en su hombro, caminando vio las decenas de monstruos muertos, suspirando tomo su arma para caer de espaldas mirando el cielo, "Lo siento chicas lo demás esta en sus manos" sin más cerró los ojos cayendo inconsciente. El viento soplo con calma en la nueva isla de kilometros de superficie, donde más de 50 kaijus de categoría 5 muertos estaban dispersos por todo el lugar.

######################

Juvia fue interceptada por un ser rojo de gran tamaño, solo llevaba unos pantalones, era alto y fornido, su piel era roja como la sangre, su cabello era oscuro desordenado y sus ojos brillan con un rojo intenso, este ser corrió asía la maga azul para darle un gran derechazo que la maga esquivo, pero tuvo que saltar asía atrás cuando Reb-Hulk junto sus manos para un golpe descendente que destruyo el suelo debajo de ellos.

"Turno de Juvia" con su aura de ki cubriéndola se lanzo contra su oponente, conectando un golpe este apenas lo movió, con mas fuerza lanzo una patada que despego del suelo al gigante de rojo, cuando iba a lanzar una ráfaga de ki lo sintió, en menos de un milisegundo decenas de golpes sobre ella no muy poderosos pero lo suficiente para hacerla perder la concentración, de pronto sintió una poderoso golpe en la espalda de parte de Red-Hulk, volando unos metros aterrizo de pie.

"Hola…" una persona disfrazada de maya amarrilla de cuerpo completo incluso su máscara que dejaba ver solo su boca y ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad, en su pecho tenía un rayo de color rojo estampado en su traje, con burla levanto la mano en forma de despedida, "Y adiós…" desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad con un rastro de rayos, tarde noto la mano de gran tamaño que la tomo del rostro para estrellarla contra el suelo y correr arrastrándola por el suelo destruyendo todo a su paso.

Finalmente la soltó para darle un golpe ascendente mandándola al océano, respirando con fuerza Red-Hulk espero, apareciendo a su lado Revenge Flas se cruzo de brazos mirando el agua, "Parece que la vencimos grandote vamos por la siguiente víctima… pero que es eso?" con curiosidad vio gotas de agua ascender a su alrededor, poniéndose espalda con espalda miraron a su alrededor buscando a su oponente.

El ser rojo fue sujetado por varios látigos de agua gruñendo rompió sus ataduras solo para que volvieran a formarse, sin embargo el hombre de amarillo tuvo que correr en diferentes direcciones evitando ser atrapado, pero entre las gotas de agua la vio, la maga del agua apareció frente a el dándole un fuerte derechazo que derribo al meta-humano, sin detenerse ahí fueron abordados por cientos de golpes por porte de la peli azul.

" **¡BASTAAA!"** dando ese grito Red Hulk dio un fuerte aplauso con toda su fuerza que creó una poderosa onda expansiva que mando a volar el agua que los rodeaba, respirando con fuerza gruño al ver a juvia formarse a partir del agua frente a el.

"Sorpresa estúpida!" desconcertada la maga de azul sintió los golpes a su alrededor, apareciendo frente a ella el meta humano que estaba cubierto de rayos y su apariencia no era definida que se veía distorsionado, "Llevemos esto al siguiente nivel" desapareciendo ataco a la chica que se cubrió.

"Tus golpes no son nada!" gruño juvia tal vez no eran poderosos pero impedían su movimiento y le costaba ver, pero todo fue cámara lenta cuando el meta humana aprecio frente a ella para guiñarle un ojo.

"Tal vez los míos no duelan pero los de el si…" despareciendo dio vía libre a Red Hulk que venia asía ella lanzándole un puñetazo derecho que le dio en la frente mandándola a volar rompiendo y destrozando todo a su paso, derrapando se estabilizo solo para ser pisoteada por su oponente rojo que la hundió en el suelo.

"Oh juvia estas perdiendo" se dijo asi misma enterrada bajo tierra, pero de pronto fue tomada de su cabello elevándola del suelo, con dolor miro a los ojos a Red Hulk que la miro a los ojos a la maga que tenia le frente sangrando y bastante lastimada con la falta de una de sus mangas de si abrigo azul, apareciendo en un destello de velocidad flas revenge la miro con burla.

"Acabemos con esto, grandote rómpele el cuello" dijo con malicia, siguiendo la orden soltó su cabello para tomarla del cuello, "Ultimas palabras…" hablo de nuevo mirando a la mujer ser ahorcada hasta la muerte.

"Si…" susurrando ese palabras una suave aura azul comenzó a cubrirla, abriendo los ojos sonrió con determinación, "Juvia no se rinde nunca" con esas palabras brillo, dando una poderosa patada en la quijada de red Hulk que la separo de el, cayendo de pie se observo se gran cambio, era rodeada por un aura azul suave con pequeñas gotas a su alrededor que flotaban rotando alrededor de ella, su cabello fluía con suavidad movida por su propia aura, abriendo los ojos mostro sus brillantes ojos azules _**(Juvia modo Definitivo 30 % de su máximo poder)**_

Mirando sus manos sonrió mirando al frente vio a su oponente rojo dando un golpe descendente con sus manos unidas, pero la maga de azul lo atrapo con una sola mano y con su mano libre dio un fuerte golpe que casi atravesó a su oponente que salió volando asía atrás destruyendo todo a su paso asta estrellarse contra una montaña.

"Muere!" grito Reverce Flas usando su máxima velocidad lanzo una patada a la cabeza de la chica pero esta fue desviada con una velocidad increíble, incrédulo ataco nuevamente pero todos sus golpea eran desviados, "Como es posible yo soy el ser mas rápido… no seré vencido de esta manera" gruñendo rayos aparecieron a su alrededor, corriendo a una velocidad increíble dio la vuelta el mundo en un instante para aparecer frente a la maga con su puño extendido, su imagen era borrosa y los rayos a su alrededor eran visibles y fuertes que dejaban una estela detrás de el, cuando su puño iba a chocar contra el rostro de la chica esta atrapo su golpe en el último instante.

"Eres rápido pero no lo suficiente" sin piedad apretó la muñeca de su oponente rompiéndola, retrocediendo el hombre de amarillo miro con odio a la chica, a su lado aterrizo un herido Red Hulk que se curaba con rapidez.

"Face 2 grandote" sacando de su bolcillo trasero saco dos tubos/jeringa que tenían un liquido oscuro en ellos y una esfera oscura con un botón rojo en el centro de esta, con rapidez se clavo una asi mismo y otro a su compañero a su lado, los dos se curaron al instante y se sintieron a su máxima capacidad e incluso más fuertes, "Nos hubieran matado cuando tenias la oportunidad…" saltando se coloco sobre los hombros del gigante rojo que permaneció quieto, con la esfera en manos presiono el botón rojo, la esfera oscura creció con rapidez para rodear a ambos.

Juvia con rapidez junto sus manos para lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de ki pero esto no iso daño a la esfera que se comenzó a convertir en piedra, poco a poco esta comenzó agrietarse hasta que finalmente se destrozo dejando ver a su oponente, media 2.5 m de alto, tenía la piel roja y sus musculas mas compactados y pequeños en comparación a Red hulk, solo vestía unos pantalones amarrillos destruidos, a su alrededor rayos rojos se formaban, la fusión de ambos seres sonrió con locura abriendo sus ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad.

" **Prepárate…"** hablo con voz grave pisando con fuerza destrozo el suelo para aparecer frente a Juvia dando un fuerte golpe que la maga apenas pudo bloquear con sus brazos, ambos se miraron antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro.

####################

Mikasa corrió a alta velocidad con la intención de pasar por el portal y tal vez encontrar la forma de cerrarlo, sin embargo tobo que frenar al ver caer una rayo en su camino, mirando asía al frente vio a su atacante, era una mujer de piel oscura bronceada, sus ojos eran de color amarrillo con la pupila negra rasgada como la de un gato, su cabello era de color morado oscuro atado en una coleta, vestía un traje de batalla apretado que dejaba expuesto sus brazos, la mujer sin duda era hermosa siendo su apariencia exótica y sus ojos dorados, su figura era de reloj de arena por sus pechos grandes y anchas caderas.

"Lo siento pero este es el fin del camino" con esa palabras mostro una sonrisa de disculpa, luego sus ojos brillaron en rojo con intensidad, perdiendo todas sus emociones en su rostro ahora impasible.

" **Un regalo mi niña…"** escucho en su mente Yuruichi Shihoin, frente a ella apareció una espada medieval que se clavo en la tierra, _(_ _ **Excalibur:**_ _ **Fate stay night/Fate zero)**_ , con firmeza la mujer tomo la espada del mango para tomar posición de ataque, pero lo más desconcertante era que al tomar la espada la cubrió un aura blanca como si fuera neblina que salía de ella, pero lo que más extraño para Mikasa fue el desparecer de la hoja de la espada como si no estuviera ahí.

"Pero que…" con precaución tomo sus dos espadas para la pelea, con rapidez corrió asía ella dando una estocada que fue bloqueada, ambas se miraron, la mujer morena con rapidez la ataco dando varios cortes que mikasa no pudo esquivar, recibiendo un corte en el estomago retrocedió, gruñendo extendió su mano para con su ki quemar la herida para que no se desangrara.

"No eres rival para mí solo te espera la muerte" hablo la mujer de ojos rojos con un tono de voz sin emociones, tomando posición en un estallido de velocidad dio una estocada, la pelinegra salto a un lado pero aun así la hoja de la espada invisible corto su hombro izquierdo, gruñendo de nuevo salto a la distancia sosteniéndose su hombro.

(Esto va mal no puedo ver sus ataques no se cuánto mide la espada o su anchó si sigo así… debe haber una forma de verla, pero no siento nada a menos que) respirando con calma cerrando los ojos, el viento soplo con suavidad a su alrededor, la peli morada tomo la espada para lanzarse contra la pelinegra, pero en cámara lenta se vio la hoja de la espada invisible dirigirse al pecho de Mikasa, pero en un movimiento rapido usando sus dos espadas bloqueo la estocada.

"¿Qué.. ahg" un duro cabezazo dio en su nariz rompiéndola, retrocediendo se tomo de la nariz que sangraba sin control, levantando la vista vio a su oponente con las espadas brillando en azul por ser cubierta de ki, abriendo los ojos mostro ahora tener ojos amarillos con su pupila en forma de signo menos, sus parpados adquirieron un tinte oscuro, sonriendo con emoción mikasa se lanzo a la chica de cabello morado.

(Puedo verlo….) Dando varios cortes obligo a retroceder a su oponente, con su aura de ki blanca a su alrededor aumento a la intensidad de cortes y estocadas, (puedo ver su espada...) dando un derrape con su pierna la derribo para luego colocarse sobre ella con sus espadas lista para dar el golpe final, ella atreves del modo Sennin sintió la energía que rodeaba la espada y usando su imaginación visualizo la forma de la espada, apretando con fuerza el mango de sus espadas iba a dar el golpe.

"Eres fuerte pero…" pateando a la chica sobre ella la mando a volar, tomando el mango de su espada esta comenzó a hacerse visible, tomando con ambas manos la espada la elevo al cielo, "Pero aun no has visto nada" con la espada ahora brillando como oro tomo posición de ataque. De pronto un gran brillo rodeo todo el lugar, la luz provino de la mujer de cabello dorado que desapareció donde estaba.

Mikasa se cubrió los ojos por el brillo, cuando lo sintió un potente golpe en su estomago, jadeando de dolor voló asía atrás estrellándose duramente contra el suelo, con dolor se levanto, pero su expresión paso de ser a dolor a sorpresa al ver sus espadas rotas, poniéndose de pie miro a su oponente que la miro con seriedad.

(Ella pudo a verme matado… es hora de dejarse de juegos) con dolor saco de su bolcillo trasero un pequeños pergamino oscuro, abriéndolo puso su mano con sangre sobre el sello, en un estallido de humo apareció, bulma se la iso con el metal mas duro existente en la tierra, era una katana, su hoja medía un metro y era completamente oscura como la noche, su mango era gris con decoración de plata.

"No importa la espada que uses, no podrás ganar, esta es la espada mas fuerte existente en el multiverso con ella en mis manos no puedo perder" dijo con seriedad, pero esta vez ella comenzó a crear rayos a su alrededor, de pronto una gran cantidad de rayos salió de su espalda y brazos, con sus ojos rojos brillando con intensidad miro con desafío a la pelinegra que sonrió.

"El arma no lo es todo" fisurando el suelo debajo de ella mikasa fue cubierta por un aura oscura con rayos también oscuros a su alrededor, su espada fue cubierta también de esta aura siendo la hoja de la espada que tenia pequeños rayos oscuros a su alrededor y brillaba con su tono oscuro, (mesclar el chakra raiton y agua junto con el Ki a salido bien, solo debo mantenerlo lo suficiente) saliendo de sus pensamientos apretó la empuñadura de su espada.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con desafío, por un lado los rayos blancos por parte de Yuruichi y rayos oscuros por parte de mikasa, las dos corrieron una contra la otra chocando sus espadas con fuerza desatando relámpagos blancos y negros a su alrededor, gruñendo la pelea entre espadas comenzó.

###########################

Masumi en su estado super Saiyan estaba en una pelea de fuerza bruta contra un ser que era más alto que ella, su musculatura era grande le recordaba a su hermano, su piel era gris con protuberancias en su cuerpo en forma de picos blancos en partes de su cuerpo, solo llevaba unos pantalones rasgados, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su cabello relativamente largo de color blanco, este ser no hablaba solo gruñía y daba gritos de ira, sin duda un verdadero monstruo, estrechando sus manos los dos se empujaban mutuamente teniendo ventaja Doomsday.

"Maldito, solo muere" dando una patada se separo de el, volando asía el dio combos de golpes y patadas que lastimaron a su oponente finalmente dio una patada a su cabeza asiendo que esta se rompa y quedara de manera grotesca, el gigante cayo pesadamente en el suelo, suspirando la mujer saiyan iba a irse cuando escucho el crujir de nuevo, volteando solo observo un puño dirigirse a su cara, rodando por el suelo fue atrapada por su tobillo, gruñendo con ira Doomsday la estampo contra el suelo varias veces.

Soltándola piso su espalda enterrándola en el tierra, pero fue elevado por los aires por una ráfaga de ki verde que la separo de ella, Masumi se levanto furiosa con un grito de ira voló asía su oponente tecleándolo elevándolo aun mas por los cielo, soltándolo voló hasta quedar encima de el, tomándolo del rostro lo empujo a máxima velocidad asía la tierra, con un grito feroz se estrellaron en el medio del mar asiendo que una gran cantidad de agua de elevara a los cielos, estrellándose en el fondo marino, parada sobre el pecho de su oponente se sento en su estomago para golpearlo con fuerza, puñetazo tras puñetazo se hundían mas en la tierra, sin importar que el agua volviera en su lugar continuo golpeándolo.

Conteniendo la respiración se separo de el para mirar el rostro deformado de doomsday, pero de pronto los ojos del monstruo se abrieron para lanzar lazer de ellos dando de lleno en el estomago de la mujer saiyan elevándola a la superficie y saliendo del agua.

"Mier-rda…" gruño con dolor al salir del camino de ese ataque, mirando su erida vio una quemadura de segundo o tercer grado en el centro de su estomago, mirando asía abajo se sorprendió al ver a su oponente frente a ella con sus manos unidas dio un golpe martillo descendente que le dio en la cabeza, descendiendo con velocidad se estrello duramente contra el suelo.

Pero sin detenerse ahí sintió todo el impacto de su oponente que la piso con fuerza en su caída, este golpe causo que el cráter aumentara de tamaño y se hiciera mas profundo, **"GRAAAAAA!"** gruño con fuerza pisando su cabeza, tomándola del cuello la levando del suelo, masumi con dolor sonrió a su oponente.

"Te par-reces mucho a mi-i herman-no…" gruñendo miro los ojos rojos de Doomsday, "Son seres de gran poder que solo quieren ver correr sangre y la destrucción… por eso" tomando la muñeca de su oponente poco a poco separo las manos de su cuello, "¡Por eso debes ser eliminado!" con ese grito desato todo su poder transformándose en el Súper Saiyajin Legendario, pisando con fuerza miro a su oponente.

" **¡GRHHHHAAAAA!"** con ese rugido la bestia corrió asía ella lanzando un derechazo poderoso, pero este fue atrapado con facilidad por la mujer saiyan, torciendo su brazo lo rompió de una patada, retrocediendo un poco lanzo un poderoso derechazo atravesando el estomago de Doomsday, sacando la mano de su cuerpo lo tomo de cabeza para lanzarlo al cielo.

" **Omega Blaster"** con esas palabras lanzo con su mano derecha una esfera de ki verde que dio de lleno a su oponente en el cielo, este grito ante el poderoso ataque, una poderosa explosión ilumino el cielo, de entre las nubes cayeron los restos de su oponente, caminando con calma se alejo del lugar.

En el cráter donde callo Doomsday solo quedaba la parte superior desu esqueleto con restos de carne humeante en ellos, se podía ver la falta de ambas piernas y su brazo derecho, sin embargo en su cráneo aun se veía un ojo que brillaba con debilidad, pero este comenzó a brillar con intensidad y sus huesos comenzaron a regenerarse, poco a poco sus músculos comenzaron a unirse junto a sus articulaciones, en su cabeza su quijada volvió a su lugar y sus ambos ojos brillaron en rojo con fuerza.

Masumi mientras caminaba se detuvo al sentir una leve cantidad de ki que crecía de manera rápida, esa presencia era oscura, muy oscura, mirando detrás de ella lo vio, su oponente ahora era más grande midiendo más de 3 m, las protuberancia en su cuerpo también avían crecido siendo ahora picos afilados, pero lo que más lo impacto fue el aura negra que lo cubría.

"Esto es…imposible!" gruño con ira al ver que su oponente ahora tenía Ki, este gruño antes de al parecer sonreír, colocando sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo poco a poco abrió su boca que desprendía un pequeño brillo y como si fuera un cañón disparo una gigantesca honda de kia violeta oscura salió de la boca de Doomsday, arrasando con todo el ataque fue contra Masumi que con sus manos freno el ataque, con un grito de esfuerzo pateo la ráfaga de energia al cielo.

Saliendo de la atmosfera de la tierra el ataque exploto provocando un brillo segador en el cielo, volviendo a la pelea vemos a los dos peleadores mirarse, poco a poco corrieron una contra el otro hasta alcanzar una velocidad super sónica ambos chocaron sus puños en un poderoso impacto que destrozo el suelo debajo de ellos, creando una gran onda expansiva ambos se separaron para chocar de nuevo en un intercambio de golpes que sacudió la isla en sus simientes.

"Es mas fuerte que antes… pero esto solo hace las cosas mas divertidas" diciendo eso Masumi se rodeo de su aura de Ki verde, una vez mas ambos volaron uno contra el otro desatando una pelea entre dos grandes potencias.

#########################

Goku voló asía el portal buscando a su oponente, aterrizando junto a los demás guerreros Z, frente a ellos estaban 5 personas que esperaban por ellos, el primero fue un hombre de maya negra con un rayo gris grabado en su traje, tenía una capa blanca en sus hombros, sus físico era muy parecido a los guerreros Z listo para la pelea, tenia el cabello corto y ojos rojos.

Black Adam se lanzo contra vegeta lleudándose con una tacleada llevando su pelea a otro lugar, otro contrincante era relativamente humano, era rubio con un peinado extraño que eran como cuernos, solo vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de combate verdes con botas punta de acero, fácilmente media mas d sus ojos eran negros con la pupila roja, este con un gruñido se lanzo contra goku estrellando un fuerte cabezazo asiéndolo retroceder.

Otro era verde de cabello naranja que solo vestía unos pantalones de artes marciales, volando atrapo del rostro a tanto gohan como Piccolo llevándoselos lejos del portal, otro era un ser completamente oscuro que media 3 m, su cerebro estaba expuesto, solo tenía unos pantalones, su físico era grotesco y de gran tamaño, gruñendo se lanzo contra las dos chicas restante que lo atacaron.

El quinto y último enemigo miro con aburrimiento las peleas a su alrededor, pero de pronto escucho una voz en su mente, **"Boros ya está aquí ven por tu deseada pelea…"** sonriendo con emoción el extraterrestre de armadura dorada entro de nuevo al portal para ir por su objetivo, en lo alto del cielo una rubia de cabello largo y ojos rojos miro las peleas a su alrededor, ella vestía un traje de color rojo con azul completo que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto su cabeza.

"Valla que tenemos ahí" sonriendo con emoción miro a una pelirroja a lo lejos que se acercaba al portal volando a gran velocidad, la rubia sonriendo fue cubierta con un brillo dorado, volando asía la pelirroja la intercepto dando una fuerte patada esta fue bloqueada por el arma de Erza, separándose las dos en el medio del cielo azul se miraron con desafío, "Prepárate para perder ante Capitana Marvel" dijo con sus ojos brillando con malicia.

"Claro…" con esas palabras la pelirroja de lanzo contra su oponente dando un golpe con su arma esta impacto en la cabeza de la rubia, pero con sorpresa vio su arma romperse al contacto con su oponente, viendo su arma romperse en miles de pedazos lo sintió, un poderoso golpe en su estomago, bajando la mirada vio a su oponente rubia sonreír con locura.

"Adiós" con esas palabras la fuerza del golpe aumento fisurando su armadura salió volando asía atrás, pero su oponente no termino ahí apareciendo atrás de ella en un estallido de velocidad la rubia la pateo con fuerza elevándola en los aires con su armadura ya dañada y partes faltantes, en el aire fue sostenida por su cabello, levantando al vista con dolor miro a su contrincante que estaba rodeada de un suave brillo amarrillo mirarla con decepción, "Eso es todo que aburrido, encontrare a alguien más a quien darle una paliza" soltando el cabello rojo de Erza junto sus manos que brillaron con energía cósmica, apuntando sus manos asía la chica de armadura recibió un duro ataque que destruyo por completo su armadura y creando un gran cráter en el impacto.

Mirando el cráter Carol suspiro con decepción, cuando estaba por irse escucho un zumbido dándose vuelta vio sientas de armas que se dirigían a ella, mirando con aburrimiento el ataque levanto su mano para con su energía cósmica desviar las armas, pero de pronto sintió un escalofrió en la espalda dándose la vuelta la vio, tenia barios rasguños, su cabello estaba esparcido y desordenado, solo tenía unas vendas cubriendo sus pechos y unos pantalones suelto, la pelirroja tenia los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su frente y con su mano derecha apuntaba su técnica de Ki asía Cap. Marvel.

"Nunca bajes la guardia" con esas palabras grito en esfuerzo lanzando una colosal ráfaga de Ki azulado que dio de lleno a su oponente que grito al ser arrastrada por la técnica que la elevo a los cielos mas y mas alto, llegando hasta el punto de salir de atmosfera y estar en el espacio, suspirando erza respiro de forma acelerada tratando de recuperarse, "Use mucha energía pero ahora debo ayud…" se detuvo al instante cuando vio un pequeño cometa dorado venia asía ella, pero este se detuvo frente a ella.

Era la cap. Marvel que ahora tenía un aura de grandes proporciones que la envolvía, su cabello flotaba y flameaba como si fuera fuego, sus ojos ahora dorados tenían un punto rojo en ellos, su piel brillaba como oro, sonriendo con arrogancia miro a la sorprendida Erza.

"Sabes yo puedo absorber diferentes tipos de energía por suerte para mi la energía que usaste pude absorberla y adaptarla a mi, ahora…" despareciendo en un flas de velocidad estuvo a solo centímetros de una atónita Scarlet, levantando su mano derecha toco la frente de su oponente, "veremos que puedes hacer contra mi" golpeándola con la punta de su dedo la mando al suelo con fuerza estrellándose con brutalidad contra el suelo dejo un gran surco asta estrellarse contra barios arboles y finalmente una colina quedando enterrada entre las rocas.

(Maldita sea es muy fuerte… debo usarlo aunque no esté perfeccionado) cerrando su mandíbula apretó los dientes poco a poco se levanto entre las rocas para ver a su oponente caminar asía ella a paso lento, con su ante brazo se limpio la sangre salir que salía de su boca, "Bueno como dice sensei a veces se debe correr entes de caminar, bueno entonces tomemos el riesgo" brillando su ropa cambio ahora tenía su traje de pelea de color rojo, era parecida a la que acostumbraba usar su sensie y Son goku, pero este tenía placas de metal rojas en su estomago y hombros.

"Acabemos con esto…" diciendo eso capitana marvel se lanzo contra erza pero ella se vio obligada a retroceder cuando grandes ráfagas de viento provenían de su oponente que dio un grito de esfuerzo desatando su poder, ella tenía un aura roja como su cabello que flameaba con fuerza, calmándose miro a su oponente que sonreía con emoción, con su cabello fluyendo como si fuera fuego camino a asía la rubia que la imito. _**(Erza modo definitivo al 20% de su poder completo)**_

Ambas estuvieron frente a frente y se miraron con desafío, sus auras se movían con ferocidad chocando entre ellas, tanto dorado como rojo se enfrentan donde solo abría un ganador, el viento soplaba con suavidad y las explosiones a su alrededor por las demás peleas seguían, pero a ambas chicas no parecía importarles

#############################

Goku en su transformación de Super Saiyajin se estableció en una pelea contra su oponente que no tenia problema en seguirle el paso, All might esquivando los golpes de su oponente decidió estar a la ofensiva, con un gruñido dio barios golpea para distraerlo viendo una apertura le dio un fuerte cabezazo que aturdió al saiyajin.

" **¡Texas Smash!"** con ese grito usando su puño derecho lanzo un poderoso golpe que dio de lleno en el pecho de goku, este sintió sus entrañas ser destrozadas, con los ojos en blanco salió volando, el ataque fue devastador no solo el golpe sino la ráfaga de viento que lo lanzo por la tierra derrapando dolorosamente en el suelo también estrellándose varias veces ya sea con arboles y colinas, finalmente se estrello contra una montaña atravesándola callo en el medio de un amplio prado.

"Valla eso si que dolió" dijo con nerviosismo mirando el cielo que comenzó a nublarce y llover con suavidad, tenia barios rasguños en su cuerpo y uno que otro golpe serio, levantándose en un salto se congelo al ver un puño frente a su rostro, de pronto sintió decenas de golpes en menos de un segundo, tambaleándose camino asía atrás.

"Has sido un gran peleador, pero lo siento debo acabar con esto" con esas palabras el rubio estaba por impactar un poderoso derechazo en el rostro de su oponente, pero su puño fue atrapado en un instante, con sorpresa vio a su oponente con su cabello ahora mas erizado y un poco mas largo, era rodeado por un aura amarilla con varios rayos a su alrededor.

"Aumentemos el nivel" con esas palabras goku soltó el puño de su oponente para dar una fuerte patada en el estomago de All might, apareciendo sobre el le dio un combo de goles y patadas que demolió a su oponente, con un grito final le dio un poderoso derechazo que enterró en el suelo al rubio, levantando sus manos el saiyan lanzo cientos de esferas de ki que explotaron asiendo que el cráter creciera mas y mas, suspirando goku miro con decepción el suelo esperando que su oponente saliera, "Oh vamos, esperaba mas" dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Pero todo se detuvo en un santiamén, "No me subestimes" con esas palabras el saiyan de naranja sintió un golpe demoledor en su espalda casi rompiéndola, bajando a toda velocidad se estrello contra el suelo de forma brutal, creando un gran cráter se levanto con rapidez solo para ser pisoteado con bruteza, siendo tomado por su cabello miro a su oponente que también había cambiando.

Rayos rodeaban su cuerpo, la parte superior de su vestimenta avía desaparecido, su musculatura había aumentada, sus ojos ahora eran completamente negros con su pupila roja brillando con intensidad, estaba cubierto de rasguños y heridas, pero aun listo para la pelea. Arrojando a goku lo siguió para golpearlo sin piedad, con un gruñido final lo estrello contra una montaña dividiendo esta a la mitad, el hermano Son con esfuerzo se levanto del suelo para arrancarse la parte superior de su ropa destrozada

Ambos tomando distancia se miraron con desafío, ambos con su máximo poder corrieron uno contra el otro estréllense con brutalidad.

#########################

Vegeta gruño ante los rayos que venían de todas partes, pero en un descuido recibió un poderoso golpe en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo, aterrizando de pie retrocedió al ver a su oponente querer pisarlo, con una rápido movimiento apunto su mano asia el.

" **¡Bing Bang!"** desatando su ataque una gran esfera de ki se estrello contra su oponente de mallas, con la destrucción del área era notable, levantándose el príncipe de los Saiyajin miro el área para ver cómo entre el polvo y los escombros su oponente salía con calma.

"Valla eso si que levanto polvo" volando con tranquilidad aterrizo frente a vegeta, sonriendo con arrogancia el pelinegro de malla se lanzo contra su oponente que le recibió con un golpe en el rostro pero este ni se inmuto, dando un golpe en el estomago del príncipe de los Saiyan lo dejo caer al suelo para luego patearlo lejos de el, "No puedes vencer a un dios, yo soy Black Adam y tu verdugo" en un estallido de velocidad fue contra vegeta.

"Hmm no me interesa" dijo con seriedad el príncipe poniéndose de pie, que espero como su oponente estaba por impactar su puño en su cara, el saiyan agachándose esquivo el golpe y se levanto para darle un poderoso gancho ascendente que mando a volar al supuesto dios, "Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins y ningún insecto con aires de dios me vencerá" con esas palabras uso todo su poder transformándose en su face de Super Saiyajin Face 2.

Volando a toda velocidad apareció sobre su contrincante para darle un golpe descendente con sus manos entrelazadas, volando de nuevo le dio otra golpe que lo mando a lo alto del cielo, por ultimo apareció frente a él para sonreír con arrogancia, sin más el príncipe disparo una gigantesca honda de ki que izo gritar de dolor a su oponente siendo llevada por esta.

Dejando caer su técnica miro a lo lejos a su oponente flotando en el mar boca arriba, su traje estaba destrozado, barias heridas cubrieron su cuerpo, mas la falta de un brazo, gruñendo se levanto del agua para flotar asía arriba para ponerse frente a un tranquilo Vegeta que estaba cruzado de brazos.

"Maldito! Como te atreves, te demostrare el poder de un dios" dijo con ira con rayos que salían de su cuerpo, sin embargo solo consiguió la risa del principe de los Saiyajin.

"Claro, en ese estado apenas puedes estar consciente, solo desaparece" con esas palabras levanto su mano apuntando asía su oponente que con su brazo bueno saco un tubo metálico con una aguja en un extremo, sin perder tiempo se la clavo, en ese instante vegeta lanzo la honda de Ki que dio de lleno a su oponente, una gran explosión se desato en el cielo, pasando los segundos el humo de la explosión se disipo.

"Ahora veras el poder de un dios…" esas palabras resonaron en el lugar, con precaución vegeta vio a su oponente estar al parecer ileso y con su brazo recuperado, su traje estaba destrozado mostrando la falta de su capa y lado derecho superior, rayos cabrían a Black Adam por completo, los rayos rugían con fuerza liberando poderos relámpagos que caían desde lo alto del cielo, nubes de tormenta los rodearon, sonriendo con arrogancia se cruzo de brazos, "Prepárate para sufrir la ira de un dios" dijo desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad estrello su puño derecho contra los brazos del príncipe que se cubrió, ambos estaban gruñendo en esfuerzo, sin embargo Vegeta sonrió.

"Veremos si eres digno de ser llamado un dios insecto" con toda su fuerza dio una patada que obligo a retroceder a su oponente, en un instante ambos estrellaron sus puños creando una gran onda de choque, la pelea entre el dios y el príncipe apenas comenzaba.

#####################

Bojack agradecía a su maestro este aumento de poder se sentía tan bien, apretando sus puños este fue rodeado por un aura oscura, mirando al frente de el vio al mocoso de cabello erizado junto al Namek, ambos estaban atacando el al mismo tiempo, pero no tubo problemas en esquivar todos los golpes, tomando de la cabeza a Gohan y Piccolo estrello sus cabezas entre ellos.

"Inútiles" diciendo eso sonrió con locura, volando asía ellos tomo de la pierna del adolecente rubio para estrellarlo contra el suelo, en un movimiento rápido se dio vuelta para con un zarpazo desviar una esfera de energía que fue lanzada por el namek, tomando del suelo a gohan recibió una patada en la cara de parte del Saiyajin abrigándolo a soltarlo.

"Toma esto!" grito gohan dando unos poderosos combo de golpes y patadas a su oponente, este las recibió de lleno, con un grito final de esfuerzo fio una poderosa patada en la cara al ser de cabello rojo, este retrocedió unos pasos con la cabeza a un lado, pero despacio este lo miro de nuevo, sonriendo con locura este fue cubierto por un aura aun mayor, las venas en su cuerpo se remarcaron, su musculatura creció y su piel se oscureció, con sus ojos brillando con malicia y el intenso color rojo.

"¡Este es el poder dado por mi maestro!" con ese grito de locura ataco al adolecente, tomándolo del rostro lo enterró en el suelo, con esa misma mano libero una gran ráfaga de Ki, satisfecho se levanto para ver a un lastimado Gohan que se esforzaba para levantarse, cuando iba a dar el golpe final fue tomado por sus tobillo por unos largos brazos, levantado en el aire fue estrellado contra el suelo lejos de ellos, con rapidez piccolo se acerco a su alumno para darle una semilla del ermitaño, curándose este se levanto.

"Señor piccolo" dijo con agradecimiento, pero de pronto unas grandes manos tomaron la cabeza del namek para arrancarla de su cuerpo, todo se congelo, con burla Bojack pateo la cabeza del namek, mirando al niño frente a el, "¡Monstruo!" transformándose en S.S.F 2 le quiso dar un golpe, pero este fue atrapado, mirando con ira esa sonrisa arrogante grito en esfuerzo aumentando mas su poder, se zafo de su agarre para darle un cabezazo que aturdió a su oponente.

Agachándose puso las manos en el suelo para con ambos pies dándole una patada doble, dando un derrape con sus manos se coloco de pie para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, dando cientos de golpes finalizo con una ráfaga interminable de ki que dio de lleno a su oponente, respirando cansado suspiro, pero se quedo en shock al ver a su oponente todavía vivo, el estaba con variad eridas y quemaduras, lo más perturbador era la sonrisa de Bojack aun con el daño que tenia.

"Mi turno" con esas palabras Gohan lo sintio un poderoso golpe en su estomago que casi lo atraviesa, siendo levantado del suelo por una patada sintió otro golpe en su espalda, su oponente apareció frente a el con sus puños rodeados de Ki verdoso, ahí el medio saiyajin sintió un dolor nunca antes imaginable, cientos de golpes en todo su cuerpo que no paraban, siendo tomado por ambos brazos recibió un rodillazo en su estomago.

"¡Uhg!" gruño de dolor cuando su oponente abrazarlo con fuerza para comenzar a estrujarlo para romperlo como si fuera una rama, gritando de dolor sintió sus huesos ser destrozados, con sus últimas fuerzas libero su brazo derecho para apuntar a la cara de su oponente, con un fuerte grito lanzo la ráfaga de ki que ilumino todo y destruyo gran parte del terreno detrás de Bojack, sintió el agarre disminuir solo para que este aumenta de nuevo, con incredulidad vio el rostro de su oponente, le faltaba la mitad de la cara mostrando una grotesca quemadura.

"Eso no basta para matarme!" rugio Bojack apretando su agarre, pero tubo que mover su cabeza a un lado para evitar un golpe, con curiosidad vio Namek aun vivo que estaba rodeado de su aura de ki, sonriendo con locura su único ojo bueno brillo con intensidad, "Demasiado tarde" de pronto se escucho el brutal sonido de la espalda de Gohan ser destrozada, con los ojos abierto como plato el adolecente quedo inerte, "JAJAJAJA! Vamos no me digas que moriste" soltando el cuerpo este callo inmóvil.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta cuando lo sintió una ráfaga de ki atravesó su estomago dejando un agujero en este, volteando la mirada vio a un cansado piccolo que se lanzo contra el, sin esfuerzo Bojack lo atrapo para con su mano derecha aplastar la cabeza del namek como si fuera una uva, pero con sorpresa vio otro namek igual al que acababa de matar aparecer detrás de el cargando a un cansado gohan que tenia en sus manos un brillo segador.

" **¡KAMEHAMEHAAA!"** grito con todas sus fuerzas lanzando su técnica en la espalda de su oponente que fue arrastrado por la ráfaga de ki de tamaño titánico, siendo arrastrado por la ráfaga sintio como poco a poco era desintegrado, llegando incluso fuera de la atmosfera de la tierra el ataque exploto siendo el borrado por la tremenda explosión, de nuevo en la tierra vemos a maestro y alumno respirando cansados y adoloridos, los dos cayeron al suelo inconscientes por la gran pelea por la que pasaron.

##########################

El nomu estaba caminando alrededor de sus objetivos siendo Gine y Vegiti, ambas estaban trasformadas en su trasformación de Super Saiyan, de pronto el ser de gran tamaño se detuvo para mirar a las chicas, pasando los segundos este no se movió, harta de esperar la princesa de los Saiyan se lanzo a la pelea, dando una patada esta le dio de lleno al nomu, pero este ni se movió, enojada lanzo combos de golpes y patadas que no tenían efecto sobre su oponente, elevándose en los cielo lanzo ráfagas de ki.

Todas se estrellaron contra el ser extraño, pasando los segundos este fue visible de nuevo mostrando no tener ninguna herida, sin tiempo de reaccionar vegiti sintió el potente golpe en su estomago de parte del Nomu, destrozando su armadura la tomo de los brazos para ponerla en posición que ella quedara debajo de el, los dos caían a gran velocidad para estrellarse con fuerza en el suelo, cuando el Nomu iba a morder su cabeza de Vegiti este recibió una fuerte patada de Gine en su transformación de Súper Saiyajin 2, siendo mandado a volar por el golpe se restableció para caer de pie, sola para recibir una gran ráfaga de ki que lo hirió de gravedad.

Gine miro con asombro como las heridas de esa cosa se curaban en un instante, una vez curado se lanzo contra ella, corriendo en cuatro patas dio barios zarpazos que la mujer saiyan esquivo como pudo los golpes, con un movimiento rápido dio un golpe certero en el centro del estomago del Nomu, asiéndolo retroceder quiso seguir, pero fue atrapada por su brazo derecho.

" **¡Grooaaa!"** con ese gruñido la estrello contra el suelo varias beses para luego saltar aun sosteniendo a gine, lanzándola al suelo bajo para luego pisarla con fuerza, cuando iba a golpearla de nuevo recibió esferas de ki que lo iso retroceder.

"Vamos de paseo" con esa palabras gine salió de cráter para taclear al Nomu y volar a los cielo con el, casi llegando al espacio lo soltó, con su aura de ki al máximo fue contra el de nuevo estrellado su puño contra su estomago, bajando a una velocidad tremenda se estrellaron en el medio del mar, en el fondo del mar, gina iba a bolar a la superficie cuando algo la sostuvo, mirando asía abajo vio al Nomu sostenerlo.

Este le gruño para tirarla al fondo marino, el agua pronto comenzó a volver envolviéndolos, bajo toneladas de agua la mujer intento liberarse del agarre de su oponente pero era imposible, poco a poco perdió el aire, el nomu sin problemas la enterró aun mas en el fondo marino, sosteniéndola con su brazo izquierdo su cuello y con su brazo derecho comenzó a golpearla sin piedad.

(No puedo respirar) pensó con desesperación intentando zafar de su agarre, poco a poco perdía la conciencia, pasando los segundos se desmallo, el nomu con su mano derecha preparo un zarpazo para arrancarle la cabeza a la mujer, levantando su brazo iba hacerlo, pero una ráfaga de ki borro su brazo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar apareció Vegiti en su transformación de Super Saiyajin face 2, ella le dio una patada en el estomago asiendo soltar a Gine, juntando sus manos lanzo una gran ráfaga gigante de Ki que mando a volar a una gran distancia al nomu.

Vegiti al ver a gine flotar inmóvil en el agua la tomo del cabello, con rapidez voló a hacia arriba para salir a la superficie, sin ninguna cuidado aterrizo en la isla para lanzar a Gine en el suelo, pero la hermana Son permaneció inmóvil en el suelo.

"Oye te moriste" pateándola varias veces siguió inmóvil, colocándola boca arriba vio que no respiraba pero acercándose escucho el suave y lento latido de su corazón, sabiendo la forma por la cual podría salvarla se levanto caminando lejos de ella, "Tranquila te reviviré con las esferas del dragón" deteniéndose miro a Gine inmóvil en suelo, suspirando se lamento, acercándose a la chica se arrodillo a su lado para con su mano izquierda tapar la nariz de gine, con la ceja temblado de ira respiro hondo "No puedo creer que haga esto" con el rostro verde de asco unió sus labios con los de la chica para darle respiración boca a boca, segundo después una desorientada Gine comenzó a abrir los ojos, para ver sus labios unidos con los de Vegiti, todo fue silencio cuando con rapidez la princesa de los saiyan se separo de ella para vasiar el contenido de su estomago.

"Vegiti tu…" dijo levantándose del suelo sola para ser sostenido por el cuello de su ropa, con miedo vio a una sombría Vegiti que tenia una mirada acecina.

"Esto nunca paso" aclaro con voz grave, la hermana Son sacudió con rapidez su cabeza con miedo, soltándola escucharon como del mar salio un completamente curado Nomu que corrió asía ellas, ambas se miraron para después transformarse en S.S.F 2, los dos volaron con rapidez contra su oponente.

##########################

Narurto miro confuso a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de arena romana de pelea, era un área amplia de tierra, eran kilómetros de superficie lisa de tierra, había barias vigas de concreto a su alrededor, mirando al cielo vio la profundo oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero extrañamente solo se escuchaba un profundo silencio.

"Dónde estoy? Se supone que aparecería en la tierra…" gruño con ira, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una compuerta en las paredes del coliseo, esta con lentitud se abrió, de ahí salió un sujeto que no era humano, su piel era azul, solo tenía un ojo y su cabello era erizado y de un color rosa suave, este llevaba una armadura dorada con una capa en sus hombros, también tiene un orbe rojo en su pecho con marcas de color púrpura en su estómago y brazos. Lleva un par de pantalones de harén blancos, sostenidos por una faja de color magenta con hojas de color púrpura forradas de plata que cuelgan de el, caminando a paso lento el comenzó a quitarse poco a poco las partes de su armadura y vestimenta.

"Por fin el reto que he buscado toda mi vida" dijo con una sonrisa sicótica Boros ya libre de su armadura, gruñendo su piel se volvió de un color azul oscuro y las ranuras en su cuerpo brillaron, el shinobi frente a el permaneció impasible, "Todas tus respuestas se te darán cuando me venzas" con eso dicho salto contra el rubio para atacar, dando ráfagas de golpes y patadas este ni se molesto en esquivar, todos sus ataques ni siquiera movían un centímetro a su oponente.

"Ya basta" con eso dicho el rubio en un instante saco un kunia de su manga, en un movimiento imposible de seguir dividió a su oponente, cortando gran parte de su lado inquiero lo dejo caer al suelo, suspirando naruto iba a irse cuando sintió un potente golpe en su mejilla derecha que izo que su cabeza ladeara a un lado.

"No me subestimes" dijo con una sonrisa sedienta de pelea, parado en una solo pierna miro a su oponente que lo miro con curiosidad, "no moriré de esa forma tan patetica, vengo de un mundo donde la muerte asecha en todas partes, he peleado por sobrevivir desde que nací, ahora veras porque sobreviví y llegue hasta aquí" con eso su apariencia cambio, ahora era por completo blanco, su cabello creció hasta llegar a su espalda, las marcas en su cuerpo eran de color morado todos dirigidas a su pecho donde su orbe brillaba con fuerza, incluso su boca había desaparecido ahora solo tenía su ojo que estaba por completo en blanco.

"Mierda y yo que esperaba que solo cambiaria tu cabello como los Saiyajin" dijo con aburrimiento, pero rápidamente fue silenciado por un puño que se estrello directamente en su cara, destrozando el suelo debajo de ellos el shinobi salió volando para estrellarse contra los pilares de la arena de pelea, antes que pudiera estabilizarse recibió una patada en el estomago que lo estrello con fuerza contra el suelo, gruñendo de dolor naruto se puso de pie para ver como su oponente solo era un borrón morado que corría a su alrededor.

" **¡Muere!"** con ese grito lo sintió cientos de golpes a su alrededor que no paraban, envuelto en un ráfaga de golpes interminables este de detuvo para que su oponente a lo lejos viniera a una velocidad segadora, todo fue cámara lenta cuando naruto vio ese ataque venir asía el, el puño impacto en su estomago, alrededor de ellos se forma una gran cantidad de rayos y la arena de la pelea se fisuro, se destruyo en gran parte por el potente golpe, escupiendo sangre el shinobi se despego del suelo para salir volando asía arriba en la profunda oscuridad.

Cayendo de rodillas Boros miro el suelo, cansado se tambaleo para ponerse de pie y mirar el cielo oscuro, a lo lejos vio con un punto brillante se asía mas grande, sorprendido vio como su oponente con heridas pequeñas aterrizo frente a el con un aura turquesa cubriéndolo, sus ojos de color plata y su pupila rasgada brillaban con intensidad.

" **No… ¡TE DERROTARE!"** gritando con fuerza corrió de nuevo contra su oponente, envuelto en un aura morada se lanzo al ataque, con su máximo esfuerza lanzo una patada pero esta fue bloqueada, lanzado un derechazo este fue desviado con facilidad bajo la mirada de un serio naruto, arto lanzo cientos de golpes en un instante, pero estos fueron bloqueados con precisión y rapidez por el rubio que no perdió de vista ningún movimiento del ciclope, pero todo se detuvo cuando naruto tomo posición de ataque con su palma derecha dio el golpe.

" **Estilo Hyuga:** Hakke Kūshō" con esas palabras golpe su palma contra su oponente, todo fue silencio hasta que la espalda de boros estallo, detrás de el aun gran ráfaga de choque destrozo más de media plataforma en la cual este se destruyo en miles de pedazos que flotaron en la profunda oscuridad, el alienígena en shock dio paso atrás, su boca se abrió de nuevo para escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, tambaleándose cayó de rodillas para ver su orbe fisurado en su pecho, mirando de nuevo a su oponente este permaneció impasible cruzados de brazos como si nada, gruñendo su orbe brillo levemente.

" **Eres fuerte… sin duda lo eres… pero yo…"** levantando la vista comenzó a brillar con intensidad su orbe, sus heridas en un instante se curaron, su orbe tenía un brillo morado segador, las ranuras en su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar con la misma intensidad que su orbe, su musculatura disminuyo y se comprimió con las venas resaltando en todo su cuerpo mostrando su esfuerzo, abriendo su ojo este brillo con fuerza, **"¡Esta forma disminuye mi vida demasiado pero contra ti…! ¡NO ME IMPORTA, LO DARE TODO!"** con ese grito desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

"Que…" dijo naruto con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa al ver tal velocidad, pero todo fue dolor al sentir un derechazo en su estomago, destrozando la plataforma debajo de ello por tal golpe ambos quedaron entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su arena de pelea, flotando en la oscuridad naruto vio a su oponente saltar entre los escombros para desaparecer nuevamente en su estallido de velocidad, gruñendo el shinobi logro bloquear los golpes que le lanzaban, pero el ciclope no dejaba de aumentar su velocidad.

Todos los golpes que le lanzaban los bloqueaba, arto dio una patada que iso retrocedes a boros, gruñendo fue cubierto de su aura turquesa, "No te ilusiones" dijo el shinobi apareciendo frente a boros dando cientos de golpes que dieron de lleno a su oponente, tomándolo de su cabeza bolo atreves de los escombros estrellando a su oponente contra estos, soltándolo dio un golpe final con su puño derecho en el medio del pecho de boros atravesándolo, pero este aun con deseos de pelear tomo la cabeza del rubio para dar un fuerte cabezazo asiéndolo retroceder, gruñendo boros respiro con fuerza estaba cansado, la herida en su pecho no cerraba, mirando asía al frente vio al rubio venir asía el con intenciones de acabarlo.

" **Esto aun no acaba…"** dijo con calma cerrando su ojo para luego ser rodeado de rayos de energía y en segador brillo morado, las marcas en su cuerpo se comenzaron a centrar en su orbe que desbordaba de energía, extendiendo sus brazos abrió su ojo que brillaba con intensidad, **"¡** **Hōsei Hōkōhō!"** con ese grito final lanzo su ataque, una gigantesca ráfaga de energía azul con toques dorado fue contra naruto que miro el ataque con seriedad.

" **Rasen-jō no nami"** con eso dicho junto sus manos para lanzar su técnica, una gran ráfaga de ki en espiral choco contra la técnica Boros, el choque de energía fue el Armagedón, todo se ilumino ante tremendo choque, ambas técnicas estaban al mismo nivel, hasta que sucedió lo irremediable exploto, cegado por el estallido naruto fue lanzado por la honda choque estrellándose con los restos de la arena quedo tendido en un trozo flotante de la plataforma. Levantándose vio la profunda oscuridad que los rodeaba, pero al ver a lo lejos su oponente voló asía el, pero al llegar lo vio.

A boros le faltaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo y su brazo derecho, estaba desnutrido y su piel adquirió un tono marrón, su cabello volvió a la normalidad siendo rosa pero con un tono mas griseco, su ojo se veía vacio y sin vida, pero de pronto este volvió a la tierra de los vivos para mirar a su al shinobi que lo miraba con seriedad, dando una risa seca hablo.

"Eres demasiado poderoso… ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte pelear enserio…" susurro con esfuerzo mirando a los ojos al uzumaki que permanecía impasible, "¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto de forma débil sintiéndose cada vez mas cerca a las puertas de la muerte, el Uzumaki levantando la ceja con curiosidad por la pregunta, suspirado decidió contestar.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto" dijo con firmeza.

"Soy Boros… no solo ganaste la pelea… sino también me concediste mi deseo…" tomando aire su voz se apagaba mas y mas, "Me diste la pelea que siempre desea y morir en ella… por eso te ganaste mi respeto" alrededor de naruto apareció un brillo blanco, este curioso la miro por un segundo pero se concentro de nuevo en su oponente caido, "Gracias Uzumaki Naruto…" sin mas todo fue silencio, en sus últimos momentos boros miro a su oponente poco a poco ser transportado, el shinobi vio como comenzaba a desaparecer y sonriendo inclino la cabeza respetuosamente al ciclope.

"Buena pelea Boros…" ambos guerreros dieron sus respeto mutuamente, "Como decía un viejo amigo _A veces se puede decir muchas cosas en un intercambio de golpes sin la necesidad de hablar"_ dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, extendiendo su brazo derecho formo un puño apuntando asía boros, con sus últimas fuerza el alienígena levanto su brazo sano para chocar puños con el Uzumaki.

"Buena pelea/Buena pelea" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, después de eso naruto desapareció, Boros floto en el medio de la oscuridad para sonreír y cerrar su ojo despacio, su cuerpo maltrecho floto entre la oscuridad eterna con una sonrisa en su rostro por cumplir su sueño, ahora podía morir en paz.

 **Listo. Bueno las peleas ya están, hay una gran variedad de personajes, si no apareció algunos que ustedes esperaban lo lamento, para quienes tengan dudas de quien contra quien aquí les dejo la lista:**

 **Androide 17 y 18 vs Super-Girl y Galatea (DC comic)**

 **Diana vs Kaiju (Titanes del pasifico)**

 **Juvia vs Revenge Flash (DC comic) y Red-Hulk (Marvel)**

 **Mikasa vs Yuruichi Shihoin (Bleach)**

 **Erza vs Capitana Marvel (Marvel)**

 **Masumi vs Doomsday (DC comic)**

 **Goku vs All might (Boku no hero academy)**

 **Vegeta vs Black Adam (DC comic)**

 **Gine y Vegiti vs Nomu (Boku no hero academy)**

 **Gohan y Piccolo vs Bojack: ganadores guerreros Z.**

 **Naruto vs Boros (One punch man): ganador Naruto.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, si los guerreros que se les oponen son mas poderosos de lo que en verdad son, Bojack dio la explicación corta a esa pregunta.**

 **Sin más déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap, recuerden mientras más comentarios haya mas rápido sacare otro cap, nos vemos. Chauuuuuuu.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disculpen pero esto no es otro capitulo, solo quiero que lean esto.**

 **Hola he notado que algunos no les gusta el ritmo que lleva el Fic, ya que se quejan de que esto ya es un multicross, saben esta historia es la principal que tengo, ya que yo siempre pongo mi mayor esfuerzo en hacerla, yo he leído cientos de Fic al paso de los años y veía que cada uno da su toque en sus historias dan algo en los lectores que es muy diferente a lo acostumbrado dejando su marca en sus lectores.**

 **Yo quiero hacer eso, si leen esto o no no me importa ya que yo ago esto para dejar mi marca para algún dia en el fututo volver a leer sus comentarios y saber que ise una buen historia que será recordada por ustedes los lectores, si suena tonto y pelotudo pero es lo que pienso, ahí fic como 'Demonio o algo mas' esa fic esta mi top de mejores que e leído, seguido también esta 'Imperfecto' que es para mi uno de los mejores fic de cross de dragon ball z con naruto que e leído y otros tanto el cual son grandiosos.**

 **Yo se que algún dia tendré que madurar y dejar esto, pronto tendré que volver a la facultad para seguir mis estudio, muchos de ustedes también tienen sus vidas por delante, no se queden pensando en lo que pidieron hacer, si me encontrara conmigo mismo de hace un año me reiría de mi mismo por hacer esta historia ya que consideraría una pérdida de tiempo.**

 **Pero ahora veo las historias que hago y puedo decir que no me arrepiento de lo que ago, hacer historias para entretener personas, sin importar que terminare esta historia para dejar mi marca y dejar una historia que en algunos años leeré de nuevo para saber que hice algo en mi tiempo libre, e incluso leer todos los comentarios para saber si estaba dándoles los que ustedes querían una buena historia, sin mas eso es todo, les traeré el siguiente cap el 22 de febrero ya que para este fic siempre algo largos los cap, además estoy actualizando las demás historias.**

 **Grasias a los que siempre comentan en todos los cap, no tengo que nombrarlos ya que ya se y ustedes saben quienes son las personas que dan sus reseñas o apoyo en esta historia.**

 **Sin mas me despido su querido amigo Zero.**

 **Pst: Lamento que se hayan ilusionado pensando que este era un cap nuevo, lo sompesare con el siguiente que será bastante largo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, lamento si les di un susto a algunos por ese mensaje, si se sintió raro escribir eso es que estaba medio pendejo y bueno sin más comencemos para ya acabar con el drama.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 17: El clímax de la pelea.**

El terreno era árido en la zona, las dos rubias kryptonianas estaban de un lado mirando a sus oponentes, ambas rubias presentaban pequeñas heridas nada serio, las dos androides en cambio estaban bastantes lastimadas, los dos grupos se miraron con seriedad, se podía saber que las kryptonianas tenían la ventaja en esta pelea, pero las androides no les dejaría fácil.

Las dos androides se miraron con sonrisas antes de atacar, las dos al mismo tiempo atacaron a Kara con combos de golpes y patadas, cuando Galatea iba a intervenir las dos androides se detuvieron para unir sus manos y lanzar una gran ráfaga de ki que dio de lleno a la clon de super girl, cuando acabaron su ataque fueron atacadas por una furiosa super girl, pero esta fue atrapa por 18 que tomo sus muñecas y 17 con fuerza dio un derechazo en el estomago de la rubia, estaba jadeando de dolor salió volando hasta quedar a la par de Galatea.

"Tal vez sean más fuerte que nosotras pero…" dijo con una pose épica 18 que coloco su espalda contra la espalda de su hermana que siguió su frase.

"Juntas somas más fuertes que ustedes" dijo con una cara seria, todo fue silencio, a las kryptonianas no les gusto la broma, ambas se levantaron para planear su siguiente movimiento, las dos miraron a 18, con sus ojos brillando con intensidad lanzaron láser que dieron de llena en la androide que la iso retroceder con una grave quemadura en su estomago.

"No son las únicas que pueden hacer equipo" con esas palabas de Galatea las dos rubias se lanzaron contra 17 que se puso en posición defensiva, esquivando el primer golpe se agacho para dar una patada en el estomago a kara, pero ella fue tomada por sus brazos siendo estos cruzados asía atrás de su espalda inmovilizándola antes de que pudiera reaccionas lo sintió el laser de Super Girl fue asía su pecho.

"¡AHHHHH!" fue el grito de dolor de la androide, durante un minuto completo recibió el rayo laser en su pecho todo bajo la mirada impotente de 18 que aun no se recuperaba, una vez se detuvieron la soltaron, la peli negra cayó al suelo inmóvil, Galatea sonriente miro a 18.

"Solo quedas tu" con sus ojos al rojo vivo tanto Kara como Galatea lanzaron los laceres por sus ojos, estos fueron directo a la androide que solo se cubrió con sus brazos, pero al no sentir el dolor levanto la vista para ver como su hermana que levanto un escudo de Ki alrededor de ambas, esta respiro cansada para luego caer de rodillas, tal vez tenían energía infinita pero sus cuerpo no eran tan resistentes.

"jaja valla…" sin más 17 cayo boca abajo, las dos kryptonianas tuvieron que saltar debido a los discos de ki que volaron asía ellas, 18 ya lanzando la distracción se acerco a su hermana.

"Te ves mal, estarás bien creo que debemos irnos" dijo colocando a su hermana sobre su hombro, pero entes que puedan irse sus dos oponentes aterrizaron frente a ellas, las dos kryptonianas estaban furiosas, "Algún plan de emergencia" dijo con seriedad pensando en que hacer.

"Si…" con calma la pelinegra saco de su bolsillo una esfera oscura con un botón rojo, "Se lo quite a la stripper, un truco que me enseño papa para robar billeteras, podemos fusionarnos, vi como ese sujeto rojo y el sujeto de amarrillo lo hicieron, debemos hacerlo" dijo con humor mostrando de manera discreta la esfera a 18, sin saberlo las rubias escucharon con claridad su plan.

"Hay que detenerlas" con esas palabras Kara se lanzo contras ambas solo para ser pateada como una pelota de furbol, Galatea vio como un martillo de guerra gigante la golpeo en la cabeza, sin fuerza ella salió despedida asía atrás. Diana estaba cansada y bastante herida, respirando con fuerza ella tomo su martillo para hacer frente a las dos rubias.

"¡Yo les daré tiempo háganlo!" la castaña alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de 17, aunque estaba débil lo daría todo.

"Gracias grandulona" con eso dicho 18 miro los ojos de su hermana que asintió con la cabeza, presionando el botón rojo la esfera creció de manera rápida cubriendo a ambas androides, la mujer gigante vio como una haz de láser venia asía ella, usando su brazalete de metal con picos la desvió, pero solo fue una distracción, Galatea voló contra ella para golpear con fuerza su estomago, escupiendo sangre diana cayo asía atrás, pero al ver a Super Girl que caía desde el cielo con la intención de pisar su cabeza, clavo su arma en el suelo para que dos placas de rocas aplastaran a la rubia.

"Vamos!" forzando su cuerpo se levanto para con su martillo dar un golpe con toda su fuerza a Galateo, un gran estruendo se escucho cuando el martillo golpeo a la mujer, respirando con fuerza diana sonrió había ganado.

"Tonta…" esas palabras resonó en la mente de la castaña cuando decenas de láser atravesaron su cuerpo, en shock dejo caer su martillo, tosiendo sangre cayó de rodillas, poco a poco fue perdiendo su estatura para quedar solo del tamaño de una mujer promedio, con los ojos entrecerrados miro como las dos Kriptonianas aterrizaban frente a ella, gruñendo intento levantarse solo para caer se nuevo inmóvil.

"Que aburrido, bueno al menos tengo una compensación por la pelea" dijo Galatea con una sonrisa se acerco para tomar el martillo de la mujer caída, pero todo fue en cámara lenta cuando sintió como sus entrañas eran casi hechas puré, volando asía atrás fue atrapada por Kara, las dos incrédulas miraron a la mujer que dio ese tremendo golpe.

Ella tenía los ojos celestes, su cabello era largo de color rubio con barios mechos oscuros en su cabellera, su estatura era alta casi midiendo dos metros, su vestimenta era un chaleco de jin roto, debajo del chaleco tenía una camiseta apretada de color blanco, tenía unos pantalones sueltos masculinos y una cadena a un lado de su cintura, también tenía unas zapatillas deportivas, toda la ropa que llevaba era una mezcla de ambas androides, tenía una gran figura reloj de arena siendo sus pechos copa DD+, tenía unas grandes y formadas caderas, con una pequeña cintura, sin duda era una mujer con una belleza incomparable, la nueva androide camino con lentitud asía Diana tomando el martillo de la castaña y la chica despareció en un estallido de velocidad, a los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer.

"No soy ni 17 ni 18" con esa cortas palabras destruyo el suelo debajo de ella por su poder que desbordaba, los dos kriptonianas con rapidez volaron asía su oponente, ambas lanzaron un derechazo que fue atrapado con facilidad por la super androide, "Yo soy la encargada de destruir a ambas" las dos rubias lo sintieron una esfera de Ki en cada mano se forma de la androide que dio en los estómagos de las dos rubias, estas fueron arrastradas a los cielos por el ataque, la super androide les dio la espalda para caminar lejos de ahí, con lentitud chasqueo sus dedos.

Todo el mundo se sacudió por las dos grandes explosiones, un brillo segador cubrió los cielos, cuando este se detuvo, dos cuerpos cayeron del cielo, tanto Kara como Galatea cayeron desde el cielo para estrellarse en la tierra, las dos estaban al borde de la muerte, tenía serias heridas y estaban inconscientes, ambas fueron derrotadas de un solo ataque por la nueva guerrera, que seguía caminando asía el portal dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas esta invasión.

##########################

Vegeta choco su cabeza contra la cabeza de Black Adam, en el medio de la tormenta eléctrica ambos estaban en una batalla a sus máximas capacidades, en la que el príncipe estaba en desventaja por tener que esquivar los rayos que venían de todas direcciones, pero aun así se mantenía a la ofensiva atacando sin piedad a su oponente.

"¡Nadie me puede vencer soy un Dios!" gritando con ira su cuerpo fue cubierto de rayos con mayor intensidad, asiendo que relámpagos vengan de varias direcciones, el príncipe los esquivo todos los ataques, pero desde debajo de el apareció su oponente que le dio un poderoso gancho con su puño cubierto de electricidad, sin terminar ahí apareció sobre el para darle una patada descendente que mando a vegeta contra el suelo.

Estrellándose con fuerza en el suelo, decenas de rayos cayeron sobre vegeta que aun estaban en el suelo, pasando los minutos se detuvo, Black Adam respiraba con fuerza, una sonrisa nació en su rostro para luego liberar una carcajada para luego reir con fuerza, pero tuvo que moverse del camino cuando una ráfaga de ki casi lo golpea, con incredulidad miro el suelo donde en el medio del cráter estaba su oponente.

Vegeta estaba herido, su armadura había sido destrozada y su maya azul avía sido destrozada el lado derecho, sus guantes estaban dañados pero aun enteros, su frente sangraba y su ojo derecho estaba cerrado por la sangre que corría por su rostro, el príncipe gruño para mirar al supuesto dios.

"Mi turno insecto" con su aura creciendo de sobre manera y rayos alrededor de al destrozo el suelo al salir volando asía su oponente, este antes que se diera cuanta recibió un derechazo en el rostro, otro golpe en su estomago, una patada en el costado de su cuerpo que le rompió unas costillas, dando un grito de guerra vegeta ataco con una lluvia de golpes y patadas que daban de lleno a Adam.

Finalmente vegeta lo tomo del cuello para crear una esfera de ki con su mano derecha, enterrando su ataque en su estomago lo mando al cielo para que al instante explote, cayendo con rapidez callo en el agua, gruñendo de dolor quiso levantarse pero solo se hundió en el medio del mar, pero algo sostuvo su muñeca, con rapidez fue sacado del agua para ver a un sonriente vegeta que con burla lo tomo del brazo para lanzarlo a tierra firme.

"Cómo es posible… soy un dios… nadie puede vencerme… yo yo Ahg!" gruño al pateado una vez más para revolcarse por la tierra, tratando de levantarse vio a su oponente sonreía de manera arrogante y lo miraba como si no valiera nada a el, un dios un ser que vio miles de años ganando miles de batallas incluso izo frente a los más grandes héroes de su mundo para salir victorioso, "No…" susurro colocándose de pie miro con odio a vegeta que se rio al ver su estado.

"Ya me canse de juegos" parando de reír puso una cara seria para juntar sus manos y preparar su máximo ataque, "Desaparece **¡Final…"** su aura rebalso de poder, el brillo segador en sus manos creció, Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Black Adam sintió el verdadero miedo, juntando todo su magia que le quedaba izo que su puño fuera cubierto de electricidad, "¡En verdad crees que eso te salvara!" grito vegeta con ira ya arto de este desperdicio de tiempo, ya su ataque cargado iba a lanzarlo.

"Yo soy un dios nunca olvides eso" con ese susurro de el pelinegro apunto su mano a vegeta, el saiyan lo sintió un rayo concentrado de color blanco atravesó su pecho, en shock bajo la mirada para ver como tenía un agujero en su pecho, su ataque poco a poco perdía su brillo, el ataque fue traicionero pero a Adam no le importaba, "Jajaja vamos que paso… esto te pasa por enfrentarte a mi… Soy Black Adam un dios!" grito con fuerza lo ultimo, pero algo extraño paso el ataque del saiyan no se deshacía este poco a poco encendió su brillo para luego este desbordara de poder, Vegeta con sangre saliendo de su boca miro a al auto denominado dios.

"Creíste que Ahg!... eso me mataría… soy el príncipe de una raza guerrera… ¡No seré asesinado por una insecto como tu!" gruñendo en esfuerzo tosió sangre pero su ataque voló asía un inmóvil Adam que uso toda su magia ni siquiera podía moverse, con esfuerzo intento frenar el ataque con sus manos, pero rápidamente sus brazos fueron desintegrados, en pánico miro a su oponente que lo miro con ira, "¡Tú no eres un Dios!" esas fueron las últimas palabras que Black Adam escucho antes de ser desintegrado por el ataque, una vez haber hecho polvo a su oponente Vegeta se mantuvo de pie, "Jajaja soy un tonto lo hubiera matado desde el principio, cuando aprenderé" con una risa seca cayó al suelo, el viento soplo con suavidad una persona se acerco al saiyan para con esfuerzo cargarlo y llevarlo lejos de la pelea.

#########################

Juvia esquivaba los rápidos golpes de su oponente que llovían sobre ella, la pelea entre ambos era pareja, los dos tenían velocidades casi iguales siendo esta la ventaja de juvia pero en cuanto en fuerza la peli azul llevabas las de perder, ella en una demostración de elasticidad se doblo asía atrás en un Angulo de 90° grados esquivo una patada, pero en un descuido ella al querer atacar le dio la espalda.

" **¡Morir!"** gruño Red-Flash cuando con fuerza dio un golpe que atravesó el pecho de Juvia, todo fue silencio, pero el ser rojo en vez de ver sangre en el agujero que atravesaba a la mujer salía agua, juvia dándose la vuelta izo que su mano creciera siendo cubierta por agua, transformando su cuerpo en agua paso atreves de la muñeca de su oponente, dando un pequeño salto dio un giro para tomar impulso.

"Comete esto!" con ese grito ella le dio un poderoso derechazo en la cara al gigante rojo, este con fuerza se estrello contra el suelo, levantándose con lentitud escupió barios dientes, mirando sus dientes caídos miro con ira a la mujer de azul que puso nerviosa, "Uy eee juvia lo siente" dijo con rapidez pero luego puso mala cara para gruñir al gigante, "No de hecho juvia no lo siente te lo mereces!" le grito para luego agacharse para evitar un derechazo que casi le arranca la cabeza.

Red-Hulk ataco con todo a la chica, el poco a poco desprendía rayos rojos a su alrededor que aumentaban a cada segundo, el ser rojo atacaba sin descanso y la maga lo noto su fuerza y velocidad aumentaba a cada segundo, ella con un derrape paso a través de las piernas del gigante para dar un derechazo, pero este fue atrapado por su gigante mano, cuando quiso transformar su cuerpo en agua fue electrocutada.

" **Vamos de paseo"** con esas oscuras palabras, la fusión tomo a la maga del cuello con ambas manos, pero el agarre no era para estrangularla era para sostenerla, al instante Red-Hulk corrió con ella en brazos, corriendo a una velocidad segadora se fueron contra una montaña estrellándose contra la montaña la destruyeron siendo la maga de azul quien recibió todo el impacto, así el gigante corrió y choco contra todo lo que atravesaba en el camino, siendo edificios, montañas, vehículos y trenes.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" fue el grito desgarrador de Juvia ante tremenda tortura, ella lo sintió como su cuerpo se lastimaba a cada cosa que golpeaba, sus pierna estaban rotas, y su brazo derecho no lo sentía, de pronto se detuvo, ella reboto y derrapo en lo que parecía ser el desierto, cuando iba a levantarse sintió otro poderoso golpe que la mando volar kilómetros de distancia, (El corre alrededor del mundo para tomar la mayor cantidad de velocidad e impulso para darme estos golpes… debo de pensar en algo) se dijo así misma, de nuevo sintió otro golpe siendo otra vez un derechazo que les destruyo las costillas, siendo enviada de nuevo a volar aterrizo en una gran ciudad, dando rebotes se estrello con un camión que la detuvo.

" **Que pasa cariño soy muy rápido para ti"** escucho la maga, adolorida levanto la vista para ver a su oponente que se veía borroso y estaba cubierto de rayos rojos, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y malicia, **"El último golpe"** haci el desapareció de nuevo en un estallido de velocidad.

(Voy a morir… morir) pensó con amargura pensando en las personas que les estaba fallando, a todos sus amigos y en especial a su sensei.

 **Flas back:**

En un terreno montañoso vemos a una emocionada Juvia frente a un calmado naruto, ella estaba emocionada por el entrenamiento con su sensei, cerca de ellos estaban Erza y Mikasa que estaban en un encuentro de esgrima, las dos estaban con rapidez chocando sus espadas con fuerza.

"Sensei que enseñaras juvia a volar o destruir montañas usando Ki" dijo emocionada dando pequeños saltos, el rubio solo rio por el entusiasmo de la mujer.

"No hoy tendremos una lección de pelea, los dos pelearemos mano a mano sin magia y ni armas, entendido" dijo con un tono serio, la chica se desanimo pero se puso seria de nuevo, ambos se miraron antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro, solo para terminar con una desanimada maga de azul que estaba en posición fetal y tenía un aura azul cubriéndola, "Vamos no es tan malo solo gane algunas veces por suerte" trato de animar el rubio.

"Juvia 0 Sensei 50, juvia es una inútil" se dijo asi misma con una pequeña nube sobre su cabeza, el Uzumaki solo sonrió.

"Sabes soy mas rápido y fuerte que tu, porque entrene mucho para llegar hasta este nivel" dijo extendiendo su mano asía la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse, "Pero sabes cuál es la manera de vencer alguien asi" con rapidez el rubio dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de la maga que se quejo por el golpe.

"Porque golpeo a juvia" dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, pero el shinobi no contesto solo dio el mismo golpe que antes solo que esta vez la peli azul lo atrapo de la muñeca.

"Ves sin importar que tan fuete sea tu oponente este también es predecible una vez sabes que ara debes esperar el momento para atacar" sin más se alejo de la chica para preparar el almuerzo. La maga del agua miro a su sensei irse, ella quedo un momento pensando las palabras que le acaban de decir.

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

Abriendo los ojos a tope lo vio a kilómetros de distancia su oponente que venia a su máxima velocidad, (El solo me golpeo con su puño derecho entonces debo…) todo fue en cámara lenta cuando Red-hulk corrió asía ella para lanzar su derechazo que iba a ser el golpe final para matar a la mujer, con sorpresa vio como la mujer daba una vuelta carnera pasando por debajo de el, la maga derrapo por el suelo para caer en el suelo adolorida.

" **Que-e…"** pudo pronunciar cuando una línea se forma entre sus ojos, esta poco a poco se alargo pasando por su pecho y entrepierna, cuando de manera grotesca se dividió a la mitad, sus órganos cayeron al suelo y el cuerpo restante cayó en un ruido sordo en el suelo.

"Gane…" susurro la maga deshaciendo la cuchilla de agua de más de 2 m de largo de su mano izquierda, ella sonrió, ya sabiendo como la golpearía no fue difícil anticiparse y lanzarse antes de tiempo, solo tuvo que saltar y rodar debajo del gigante con la cuchilla de agua apuntando asía arriba en todo momento, tuvo suerte de que su oponente no pudiera moverse mucho a esa velocidad y mas que ya pensaba que tenia la batalla ganada, su arrogancia fue su perdición.

Poco a poco floto para volar de manera lenta asía la isla donde sucedían los hechos, estaba herida pero no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo aquí, volando un poco mas rápido despareció en los cielos.

#######################

Doomsday se sentía como nunca esta energía que sentía en su cuerpo era intoxicarte, con un gruñido se lanzo contra su oponente, con un fuerte golpe mando a volar a Masumi, está en el cielo se recompuso del golpe.

"Su poder… aumenta mas y mas es una locura" dijo sudando con nerviosismo, el se adapto a su velocidad y fuerza, comenzó a aprender con rapidez el uso de Ki, era irreal, al menos aun estaba tranquila en cielo.

" **¡Grooaaaa!"** con ese rugido el gigante que comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, para mantenerse en el aire unos instantes para caer de nuevo, con un aura negra cubriéndolo dio un poderoso salto para volar y dirigirse asía una atónita Saiyan.

 _Oh mierda._

"¡Hijo de puta!" con ese gruñido la mujer fue envuelta por su aura verde y volo a toda potencia asía su oponente, ambos oponentes chocaron con fuerza, ambos chocaron sus cabezas con una brutalidad tremenda, creando una gran onda expansiva los dos gruñeron en esfuerzo, con un rápido movimiento la saiyan le dio un fuerte derechazo mandándolo al suelo una vez se estrello bajo con rapidez para pisarlo hundiéndolo aun mas en la tierra.

Masumi respiro con fuerza para seguir su ataque levantando a su oponente lo lanzo al cielo, con su aura del ki al máximo voló asía el para dar una lluvia de golpes, ella con un gruñido final junto sus manos para lanzar una gigantesca ráfaga de ki verde oscuro, ya cansada miro el gran ser que a lo lejos se levantaba de nuevo con sus heridas curándose con rapidez.

"No…" las venas en los brazos de Masumi se remarcaron, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula extendió su brazo, "¡Solo muere de una vez!" con eso su aura verde creció de manera rápida, el viento a su alrededor soplaba con fuerza por el aura de la mujer, el ambiente alrededor de ella cambiaba de tonalidad a cada segundo, finalmente el brillo verde nació en su mano derecha, todo el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, **"¡OMEGA BLASTER!"** con ese grito su ataque fue asía doomsday.

" **¡GROOOOAAAAAAA!"** rugiendo uso todo su poder, con sus manos detuvo la esfera de tamaño titánico, su cuerpo se destrozaba pero se curaba a la vez todo en el esfuerzo de detener el ataque, al final sucedió lo inesperado, el ser de piel gris con protuberancias blancas mando la esfera al cielo, la titánica esfera se dirigió a los confines del espacio para a los segundos chocar contra Jupiter, la esfera estallo borrando al planeta y otros dos que estaban cercanos.

"Co-o-omo…" gruño la saiyan ya perdiendo su transformación miro con frustración como su oponente caminaba hasta quedar frente a ella, saltando la mujer lo golpeo con una ráfaga de golpes frenéticos pero nada funciona, siendo tomada por su cuello fue estrellada contra el suelo siendo ahorcada lentamente.

" _Tu tienes un gran potencial, seguro que tienes mucho más poder que yo escondido dentro de ti, solo deja desatar tu poder sin miedo"_

Esas palabras la mujer resonaron en la mente de Masumi, ella miro la mirada sanguinaria de esos ojos rojos de Doomsday, debía ganar, este monstruo debía ser detenido, no podía dejar esto aquí, tenía que ganar por Erza, Juvia, Mikasa y las demás chicas, debía mostrar lo que ella valia, demostrarle a Naruto que haberla traído a la tierra y darle una segunda oportunidad no era una mala decisión, el gigante gris noto como la chica quedo inmóvil, con una sonrisa sádica la sostuvo con sus dos brazos elevándola.

"Ya basta…" ese susurro apenas se escucho, Doomsday iba a romperle el cuello cuando una patada en su mentón lo izo retroceder soltando a la mujer, la saiyan callo de pie con su cuerpo curvado y la cabeza gacha, pequeños rayos se formaron alrededor de la mujer que levanto poco a poco la cabeza con su cabello oscuro ensombreciendo sus ojos, el suelo debajo de ellos se destrozo y las rocas de gran tamaño comenzaron a levitar a su alrededor, Doomsday con un rugido de ira lanzo un puñetazo pero este fue atrapado por Masumi.

En un estallido de poder un aura de ki creció de manera gigantesca hasta el punto de ser visto desde el espacio, creando un gran cráter debajo de ella izo polvo las rocas que flotaban a su alrededor, el cabello de la saiyan creció y se volvió mas erizado, su musculatura disminuyo un poco comparado con su estado de Super Saiyajin Legendario, pequeños rayos verdes rodeaban el aura verde que decreció para envolver a la mujer, ella levanto la vista para mostrar sus ojos celestes que brillaban con intensidad.

Sosteniendo el puño de doomsday lo miro con una mirada seca y áspera sin mas lo soltó, este al ser liberado dio con todas sus fuerzas un poderoso derechazo que dio en el rostro a la su oponente, la onda de choque por el golpe destruyo la mitad de la isla, los que aun peleaban saltaron para pelear en los cielos o en las tierras que aun estaban intactas, con ira el gigante gris vio que ni siquiera movió a la mujer por ese golpe.

Cuando iba a atacar de nuevo lo sintió, decenas de golpes que deformaron se cuerpo de forma grotesca, antes que pudiera regenerarse la saiyan apareció frente a él con una pequeña esfera en su mano derecha, esta esfera fue asía el pecho de Doomsday, con un rugido de ira lanzo un puñetazo que dio en la cara a Masumi pero ella se mantuvo tranquila, antes de que el gigante se diera cuanta la esfera que le lanzo a la mujer comenzó a afectarle asiendo que este poco a poco se hiciera polvo.

Al final este desapareció con un último rugido, el desapareció en pequeñas partículas que se perdieron en el aire, con su oponente ya hecho polvo se volteo para mirar al portal, sin más se fue volando asía el portal, ella se sentía poderosa al hacer algo que su hermano Broly nunca pudo hacer alcanzar **el Súper Saiyajin Legendario Fase 2.**

#########################

Goku se agacho para evitar una patada, dando un paso atrás esquivo un derechazo, lluvia de golpes caía sobre el pero el pudo esquivarlos como pudo, dando un salto asía tras coloco sus manos en el suelo para dar una patada con sus ambos pies en el mentón de All might, saliendo despedido asía atrás dio una voltereta para aterrizar de pie.

Ambos tomaron distancia unos del otro, los dos peleadores estaban heridos y cansados su pelea estaba bastante pareja, ambos se miraron con desafío, desapareciendo los dos en un estallido de velocidad, apareciendo frente a frente chocaron sus antebrazos con fuerza.

"¡Debo sobrepasar mi limite!" con ese grito All might gruño con sangre saliendo de su boca, destrozando el suelo debajo de el le dio un poderoso derechazo en el estomago de Goku, este se sorprendió por el aumento de velocidad, pero sin terminar ahí el rubio de gran tamaño tomo al saiyan por la espalda para estrellar la cabeza de el contra el suelo, tomando el tobillo del saiyan lo arremetió contra el suelo para luego pisarlo.

" **¡Haaaa!"** fue el grito de goku al lanzar un kamehameha que dio en el pecho de su oponente asiéndolo retroceder, solo para que este se plantara firme en el suelo y caminara asía el aun con la rafaga de Ki quemando su pecho, "Que…" dijo con sorpresa al ser tomado de su cabeza para ser lanzado al cielo.

Su oponente apareció sobre el pero su apariencia era distinta, sus venas resaltaban pero eran completamente oscuras, estas se marcaban en todo su cuerpo, el esfuerzo se mostraba en su rostro y sus músculos crecieron aun mas, **"¡Detroit Smash!"** grito al rubio conectando el potente golpe contra el rostro de goku, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas sintió de nuevo otro golpe con la misma potencia que el anterior, así comenzó la lluvia de golpes que lastimo de forma seria goku.

En un momento de desesperación dio un cabezazo contra all might para luego con sus pies juntos lanzar una gigantesca ráfaga de ki, ya tomando espacio entre ellos noto que su brazo izquierdo estaba desecho, gruñendo miro como un sombrío All might caminaba asía el con una especie de brillo con barios colores en su mano derecho.

"Este será el final de la pelea…" dijo el rubio con su cuerpo liberando vapor, goku suspiro para sonreír, sin duda esta ha sido una buena pelea, toda su aura desapareció para concentrarse en su puño derecho imitando a su oponente, "Este será mi último golpe Son Goku espero que sobrevivas" dijo con seriedad All might para caminar a paso lento asía el saiyan.

"Esta ha sido una gran pelea pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin" con eso dicho el saiyan corrió asía su oponente, ambos corrieron uno contra el otro con sus ataques listos, pero en un movimiento sorpresivo el rubio de gran tamaño piso con un fuerza tremenda asiendo que el suelo se destruyera y se levantara una gran estela de tierra asiendo ser difícil ver, goku entrecerró los ojos cuando una silueta venia asía el, "¡Toma esto!" con eso dio el golpe que impacto.

Goku sonrió con ese golpe disipo la costina de polvo que los rodeaba, pero abrió los ojos en incredulidad cuando vio una roca ser destrozada en miles de pedazos, su golpe destruyo una roca, frente a el apareció de forma imponente all might que se agacho para plantar sus pies contra el suelo con fuerza, con un rugido de esfuerzo planto su golpe en el pecho del Saiyan que no pudo esquivar.

" **¡Plus Ultra!"** toda la tierra tembló, el golpe causo una onda de choque que destruyo el suelo donde estaban parados, goku como un misil salió volando por el golpe pasando las nubes llego a asta el límite de la atmosfera para luego con rapidez comenzar a caer, como un meteorito el saiyan choco contra el suelo en una gran montaña a las lejanías del área de la pelea, en el medio del gran cráter estaba el con solo unos pantalones y con heridas graves, siendo en su pecho la más grande ya que estaba completamente morado con puntos oscuros, mostrando que sus costillas estaban rotas y el esternón estaban completamente destrozados.

"Jaja wow-w me engañ-ño, perdi" sin mas goku luego de reír callo inconsciente, barias personas en las cercanías se acercaron para ver que sucedió solo para encontrar un hombre moribundo, con rapidez los lugareños lo cargaron para llevárselo al hospital

De vuelta en el área de la pelea vemos a un magullado All might que respiraba con fuerza para poco a poco perder masa muscular para luego caer de rodilladas tosiendo sangre, ahora un flaco y herido all might cayó al suelo inconsciente. Aveces las peleas no se ganan solo con fuerza bruta… a veces el ingenio y la voluntad puede ser un gran factor para ganar.

########################

Tanto Gine como Vegiti tenían un brazo del nomu jalándolo en diferentes direcciones, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable ambos brazos fueron arrancados del cuerpo de ese abominación, las chicas sonrieron.

"Que te pareció eso infeliz…" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante la princesa arrojando el brazo que arranco lejos de ella, gine miro el brazo para luego usarlo para rascarse la espalda una vez termino lo arrojo lejos de ella, pero su celebración termino cuando al instante dos brazos nuevos crecieron, "Oh hijo de…" antes que pudiera terminar las dos fueron tacleadas el nomu que extendió sus brazos para golpear a ambas mujeres.

Los dos en el suelo suspiraron, sin importar cuando lo lastimaran o destrozaban su cuerpo este se curaba, al final las dos se levantaron para hacerle frente de nuevo.

"Vegiti tengo un plan" dijo en susurro a la mujer a su lado.

"Tu un plan claro…" dijo con sarcasmo para llevar su transformación al máximo y atacar de nuevo, "Este es mi plan ¡Atacar!" grito dando una ráfaga de golpes que dieron de ello al nomu pero este apenas se movió, extendiendo su brazo el monstruo dio un golpe mando a volar a Vegiti asiéndola caer junto a Gine, con un suspiro la chica se sacudió la ropa para mirar a la hermana Son, "Te escucho" dijo con calma evitando mirar los ojos de su rival.

"bueno tenemos…" las dos una vez su plan hecho liberaron su maximo poder en su transformación de súper saiyajin 2, las dos volaron y dieron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo en el pecho del nomu, al mismo tiempo las dos atacaron a su objetivo con sus máximas velocidades y fuerza bruta, el ser oscuro intento contraatacar usando sus brazos solo para que este desapareciera, siendo pateado en la cabeza se estrello contra una montaña.

"Quédate quieto!" gruño Vegiti que con su mano derecha lanzo pequeños anillos de Ki que atraparon al nomu contra la montaña, estos anillo lo atraparon por el cuello, sus brazos, piernas y su torso, antes que pudiera moverse su pecho fue atravesado por una ráfaga de ki azul por parte de Gine.

"¡Ahora!" fue el grito de la mujer de gi naranja que tomo posición para lanzar un Kame hame ha, Vegiti con sus cejas moviéndose de manera errática por la irritación junto su mejilla con la mejilla de su rival, sus cuerpos estaban unidos de manera que pudieran ponerse en la posición adecuada, siendo la princesa de la saiyan a la derecha y la hermana Son a la izquierda, gine coloco sus manos en posición horizontal y vegiti coloco sus manos en posición vertical.

" **¡Final Kame Hame Haaaa!"** fue el grito de ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, el brillo en las manos de las dos chicas creció para que de este saliera una gigantesca ráfaga de ki, este ere en su centro de color azul y en el exterior era de color dorado, el devastador ataque destruyo todo a su paso hasta llegar al nomu que acababa de salir de los anillo que le unían a la montaña, este intento salir del rango del ataque pero fue demasiado tarde, poco a poco este fue llevado por el ataque hasta ser desintegrado, las dos mujeres se capararon una vez terminaron su ataque.

"Lo hicimos!" grito en jubilo Gine queriendo chocar los cinco con su rival pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la izo revolcarse en el suelo de dolor, "Porque!" grito con dolor sosteniéndose la cabeza donde ya le creció un chichón, la princesa se quito su armadura y resto de sus ropas para lanzarla al suelo, con rapidez las borro con una esfera de ki, de manera frenética corrió desnuda para llegar hasta un lago.

"Estoy sucia, muy sucia..." se repetía tallándose el cuerpo con fuerza bañándose en el rio, todo bajo la mirada ofendida de Gine.

"Como que sucia, para tu información me bañe anoche" dijo ofendida cruzándose de brazos para darla la espalda a su amiga que seguía bañándose y tallándose de manera frenética, pasando los segundo ella desapareció para ir a la casa donde vivía las alumnas de naruto, gine vio esto de manera confusa, no paso mucho para que Vegiti apareciera con un gi de pelea oscuro perteneciente de Mikasa, caminado asía Gine la tomo de los hombros para mirarla con sus ojos brillando de manera amenazante.

"Este día nunca existió, si le dices algo a alguien, lamentaras el día que naciste" amenazo, gine solo bufo dándole la espalda.

"No te tengo mie…" mirando de nuevo a su rival vio una esfera de ki frente a su cara, una sombría Vegiti iba a disparar cuando con rapidez Gine levanto sus manos de manera frenética, "¡Hoy no paso nada!, de hecho¡ ¡¿quién eres?!" pregunto de manera rápida retrocediendo con rapidez.

"Muy bien…" deshaciendo su ataque se dio la vuelta para mirar el portal, las dos Saiyan con rapidez volaron al área.

#######################

En el medio del mar vemos como rayos de color blanco y negros chocaban, acercándonos vemos como mikasa chocaba espadas con yoruichi Shihoin, las dos estaban dándolo todo ante cada choque con sus espadas, rayos se producían y salían en todas direcciones, el como la mujer de cabello morado podía estar sobre el agua era por el hecho de que su maestro le dio algo que solo dificulto las cosas para la akerman.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu"** sorprendente mente shihoin cruzo sus dedos para dos clones aparecieran a su lado, las tres con espada en mano se lanzaron contra mikasa que aumento su velocidad con su aura oscura con los rayos negros que crecía a su alrededor.

Todas la atacantes dieron estocadas o cortes, con maestría mikasa los evadía o bloqueaba, pero de pronto en la espalda de la mujer de cabello morado se formaron tambores formando un círculo detrás de ella, y el ataque fue devastador, rayos de energía emergieron de esos tambores que iban asía Mikasa.

" **Kawarami"** con ese susurro la akerman cambio de lugar con uno de los clones la cual recibió el ataque de lleno, formando sellos de manos dos panteras de electricidad se crearon atreves de su aura, este ataque con facilidad destruyo los clones, pero al momento de llegar a la original esta tomo su espada con firmeza para usar su shompu, con un movimiento destruyo los dos ataques, (Ese destello de velocidad es un problema… tal vez funcione) ya con un plan en mente se puso en posición.

Las dos espadachines se miraron a la distancia para luego desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad, chocando sus espadas se movieron atreves del mar, la peli negra mediante sellos en sus muñecas invoco una shuriken gigante que con facilidad cargo, lanzándola izo sellos de manos para que de una pasaran ser mas de cien, todas volaron asía un objetivo, pero de nuevo en un destello de luz todas las armas se destrozaron.

"¡Ya basta!" grito con ira la mujer de piel oscura que apunto su arma al cielo, este poco a poco comenzó a brillar con pequeñas moléculas brillantes que venían de todas direcciones para ir asía la espada que gano un brillo dorado, mikaza sabia que eso era peligroso se parecía demasiado a la Genki-dama de Son goku, en el cielo iba a atacar con una gigantesca ráfaga de ki, pero no conto conque decenas de clones de yoruichi que tenían en sus espaldas grandes alas eléctricas, todas con rapidez atacaron con cientos de rayos blancos que se dirigían asía mikasa que se vio obligada a esquivar solo para descuidarse y no notar como un clon la ataco por la espalda, **"Raio-ken!"**

 _Dolor_

Fue lo que sintió mikasa al sentir poderos golpes en su espalda que la mandaron al océano, hundiéndose en las profundidades del mar noto como era rodeada por todos los clones de la mujer de cabello morado, formando un circula alrededor de ella la electricidad comenzó a correr por el agua, abriendo los ojos en shock la pelinegra se dio cuenta de su plan pero ya era tarde, de nuevo rayos de energía chocaron contra ella de parte de todos los clones, gritando de dolor floto en el agua, solo para finalmente un puñetazo en su mentón la saco del agua.

" **Lo siento…"** fueron las palabras sombrías de Yoruichi que la miro con una sonrisa de disculpa, bajando la espada que ahora tenía un segador brillo dorado con pequeños destellos de rayos, todo fue en cámara lenta cuando Mikasa estaba en lo alto del cielo cayendo poco a poco, ante los ojos de ella un rayo de energía dorado de grandes magnitudes voló asía ella y la explosión fue brutal.

Respirando con cansando la mujer de piel oscura miro la destrucción que causo, el mar estaba dividido a la mitad y todas las nubes desaparecieron del cielo, caminando con calma llego a tierra para mirar el cielo, una pequeña lagrima salió de unos de sus ojos, sus ojos cambiaban constantemente de rojo a dorados, sosteniéndose la cabeza gruño.

" **Ve por los demás… no pierdas el tiempo"** se escucho una voz profunda en la mente de la mujer que abrió los ojos y dio un grito ahogado, pasando los segundo su rostro perdió todas sus emociones con sus ojos brillando en rojo con intensidad.

"Si maestro…" susurro para mirar a lo alto del cielo el choque de dos guerreras siendo Cap. Marvel y Erza, tomando su espada con fuerza iba a interferir cuando escucho un susurro.

" **Shunshin no Shisui"**

Yoruichi abrió los ojos en shock, detrás de ella apareció mikasa, estaba herida de pies a cabeza, su cabeza sangraba mostrando unas líneas rojas de sangre que pintaban su cabello un tanto chamuscado y su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban destrozadas, solo quedando con unos pantalones y parte de su camiseta, ella estaba cubierta por su aura que poco a poco se apago, ella clavo la espada en el suelo y miro a su oponente.

"Ahg…" gruño la mujer morena cuando barias líneas se marcaron en su cuerpo, de forma grotesca su brazo derecho cayo separándose de su cuerpo, con sangre brotando de varias partes de su cuerpo sus piernas se separaron en dos partes, cayendo al suelo quedo inmóvil, mikasa con la mirada oscurecida se dirigió a paso lento asía el portal.

Pero no vio como con lentitud la mujer morena con su brazo bueno saco de un bolsillo de su ropa ensangrentada un tubo de metal con una aguja, clavándose en el pecho dejo caer su brazo, suspirando sus ojos se enfocaron en la Excalibur que estaba clavada en el suelo cerca de ella, sus ojos parpadearon para sentirlo como volvía al mundo de los vivos.

Mikasa despego al cielo con su espada en mano, cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Cap. Marvel algo sostuvo su tobillo para con una fuerza tremenda fue lanzada de nuevo al suelo, estrellándose con fuerza creó un gran cráter, notando que le faltando su espada por el impacto la vio lejos de ella clavada en el suelo, levantándose adolorida iba a ir por su espada cuando algo aterrizo frente a ella.

Yoruichi estaba completamente sana y con un cambio radical en su apariencia, ella adquirió un parentesco con un felino, tenía una cola de gato que se movía de una lado al otro, la electricidad en su cuerpo cubría sus brazos dándoles filosas garras, sus piernas habían cambiando para ser también como las de un felino, su cabello ahora suelto y esparcido con los bordes liberando pequeñas chispas eléctricas, tenía dos mechones en su cabeza que la asía parecer tener orejas de gato, su rostro cambia de manera radical también siendo ahora una expresión salvaje y llena de rabia, una potente aura eléctrica la cubría.

Mikasa retrocedió unos pasos para mirar mejor a su oponente, una gota de sudor bajo por su frente, tenía su modo sennin activo, el poder de la mujer gato era sin duda grande, suspirando saco de un sello de su pulsera una banda shinobi con una marca de una hoja, era un regalo de su sensei cuando ella termino su entrenamiento shinobi con el poco antes de los juegos de Cell, con una mirada determinada se la ato en su frente con fuerza.

"Ultimo Raund"

Las dos se miraron con fiereza, el viento soplaba suavemente moviendo el cabello de ambas, una hoja con suavidad se movía en el cielo para poco a poco caer al suelo, al tocarlo se desato la pelea, ambas corrieron una contra la otra, comenzando con un zarpazo la mujer gato destruyo el suelo al fallar su golpe, con un giro dio una patada que la peli negra bloqueo, las dos cruzaron sus miradas antes de desparecer.

Sobre el mar se puede ver como las dos se desplazan y pelean creando grandes olas ante las onda de choque, invocando unas kunai la shinobi las lanzo, la peli morada con sus manos atrapo los proyectiles y los destrozo con facilidad, solo para ver que era una distracción cuando debajo del agua salió una manos que tomaron sus tobillos, a lo lejos mikasa coloco sus manos debajo del agua para tomar los tobillos de un clon, con un grito de esfuerzo ella saco del agua una cadena de clones todas sosteniéndose entre ellas creando una cadena humana, con yoruichi en el extremo de la cadena giro para luego ser estrellada de manera dolorosa contra el mar.

Elevando el agua a los cielos los clones desaparecieron, la peli negra sin perder tiempo corrió asía donde callo su oponente, solo para notar una gran hola que eclipsaba el sol, el tsunami fue dividido a la mitad cuando una furiosa shihoin que planto un devastador derechazo en el rostro de mikasa, saliendo despedida asía atrás reboto contra el agua varias veces, componiéndose con rapidez tubo que hundirse en el mar para esquivar una ráfaga de relámpagos, bajo el agua izo sello de manos, (Tendré que usas más que solo el 25 % no basta, es mas rápida y fuerte que yo… debo llevarme más allá del límite) pensó ya mirando asía arriba con una mirada determinada a vencer.

Moviendo su cola de un lado al otro la peli morada espero que su oponente salga, de pronto el océano se elevo un poco cuando debajo de la mujer de piel oscura salió un dragón hecho de rayos oscuros que era de un tamaño titánico, el kirin se estrello contra su objetivo lo elevo al cielo para estallar en un destello eléctrico que izo dar un grito de dolor a la mujer que con humo saliendo de su cuerpo cayo de nuevo al agua.

"¡Aun no termino! ¡50%!" grito mikasa saliendo a la superficie con su máximo poder, cubierta por su aura oscura cubierta de rayos impacto un golpe devastador en el estomago de su oponente, "¡10 segundos!" grito llevando la cuenta de los segados que podía mantener este poder.

" **¡Nyaaaa!"** chillo con ira la salvaje mujer que los rayos a su alrededor crecieron para ir a correr a una velocidad cegadora impacto un golpe en el rostro de mikasa pero esta lo resistió, tomando su muñeca con su brazo derecho uso su brazo izquierdo para lanzar una gran ráfaga de ki que daño a su oponente, pero ella en vez de para ante el daño recibió un zarpazo que logro esquivar por poco, este golpe solo le saco algunos mechones de cabello.

"¡3!" grito tomando la cabeza de la mujer eléctrica y le dio un poderoso cabezazo que izo retroceder a su oponente, su cuerpo no podía mas pero debía seguir, con venas que resaltaban en su cuerpo por el esfuerzo, flexionando sus piernas tomo posición y asiendo retroceder su puño derecho dio el golpe, un potente derechazo dio de lleno en el rostro de una desorientada y cansada yoruichi, "¡2!" juntando sus manos concentro todo el ki que le quedaba, "¡1 segundo!" gruño ya con la vista borrosa lanzo su kame hame ha a su ponente, sin embargo la mujer de cabello morado salto fuerza del camino.

Sonriendo pensó que se salvo de ese ataque mortal, pero abrió los ojos en shock cuando vio Mikasa volar asía ella, la peli negra con un grito de esfuerzo dio su último golpe un poderoso cabezazo, las dos chocaron sus cabezas, tambaleándose asía atrás la mujer abrió los ojos en shock, su transformación se fue, cayendo de rodillas respiro cansada y adolorida, sin poder aguantar más cayó al suelo inmóvil.

"Como…" dijo a la nada yuroichi viendo como mikasa como podía se ponía de pie, ella comino lejos de su oponente caído, solo para que a los minutos volver con dos espadas siendo una su espada y la otra la que portaba la mujer morena, mirando a la chica espero el golpe final, sin poder moverse miro los ojos oscuros de la Akerman, "Adelante hazlo…" gruño, la pelinegra clavo la espada Excalibur en el suelo a su lado, tomando su espada con ambas manos miro a los ojos a la mujer caída, bajando la espada la clavo en el suelo justo alado de la cabeza de la mujer gato, sin más la shinobi cayó de espaldas, cayendo de manera que su cabeza quedara alado de la cabeza de su oponente, con frustración la mónera volteo la cabeza para mirar a la pelinegra, "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" pregunto con duda y molestia yuroichi.

"Tus ojos…" fue el susurro de la Akerman que miro el cielo con calma, con rapidez la peli morada miro la espada clavada a su lado y vio por el reflejo de la hoja de la espada sus ojos, eran dorados, dándose cuenta la voz que estaba en su cabeza se fue, "Control mental supongo… bueno al menos te saque del trance…" sin más cerró los ojos para caer inconsciente.

"Gracia…" agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa calmada, el viento soplo sobre ambas, sin que ellas lo sepan una pequeña nave aterrizo cerca de ellas, bajando una persona tomo a las dos peleadoras con sus espadas y las subió a la nave para luego irse.

#########################

Dos meteoros en el cielo estaban por colisionar, uno era de color dorado y el otro era de color rojo, ambos chocaron en el medio del cielo creando una gigantesca honda expansiva, observando mejor vemos como tanto Cap. Marvel como Erza se dieron derechazo mutuamente, ambas gruñeron y se miraron con desafío, separándose estrellaron sus puños para luego entrelazar sus dedos y comenzar la batalla de fuerza bruta.

"¡Eso es todo!" gruño la rubia que demostrando su elasticidad junto sus piernas para hacerse asía atrás y darle una patada en el mentón a la pelirroja, con su puño derecho lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía cósmica que mando a lo alto del cielo a su oponente, con su aura dorada creciendo con rapidez voló asía la pelirroja para dar el golpe definitivo.

"No, no es todo" fueron las palabras de la mujer de rojo al esquivar el golpe de Carol, atrapando el brazo de la rubia torció su brazo para dar una devastadora patada en el centro de su estomago, escupiendo saliva por tal golpe gruño para unir sus manos y lanzar un rayo de energía cósmica que fue contestado de la misma manera, la ráfaga de Ki y rayos cósmicos chocaron causando una gran explosión, el humo en el cielo se disipaba poco a poco.

"¿Dónde estás cobarde?" gruño la rubia mirando en todas direcciones buscando a la pelirroja, no podía absorber la energía de la pelirroja ahora era diferente a como era antes, eso sería un problema, por instinto se movió para esquivar una lanza mirando asía abajo vio miles de armas que se dirigían asía ella todos cubiertos con el aura de la Scarlet, sin tiempo de destruirlas las esquivo o desvió con las mismas armas que le lanzaban, pasando los segundo se detuvo el lanzamiento de armas.

La rubia con una gota de sudor soltó una espada que uso para desviar las armas, grave error cuando Erza apareció frente a ella, la pelirroja toma la espada para dar su golpe, como si fuera un bat golpeo a la mujer en el pecho, la espada se destruyo antes de poder atravesar el aura de la rubia pero la fuerza del golpe fue demoledor.

Saliendo fuera de la atmosfera terrestre voló como una estrella fugaz asta estrellarse contra un planeta cercano asiendo que un 40 % de su masa total se destruyera, algo inaudito ya que ese planeta no era más grande que la tierra, el nivel de la pelea aumento, entre las rocas del planeta se levanto furiosa la rubia solo para ver una gigantesca esfera de ki que se estrello contra ella, desde la tierra se pudo apreciar la explosión del planeta.

(Solo tengo unos minutos antes de que se le acabe el aire) pensó Erza con su aura que aumento de tamaño para envolverla por completa y permitirle tener aire dentro de su aura por unos minutos, la Scarlet flotaba en el espacio entre las estrellas viendo las ruinas del planeta que destruyo, por suerte para su conciencia el planeta era estéril y sin vida, escuchando alguien golpear las manos vio como la Cap. Marvel voló asía ella, ella estaba herida y con la falta del brazo izquierdo de su traje, ella miro su brazo izquierdo un tanto lastimado pero bien.

"Nada mal lograste herirme y destruir un poco mi traje…" con lentitud se saco sus guantes para romper la manga de su lado derecho de su traje, exponiendo sus brazos miro curiosa a la mujer frente a ella, "Yo puedo estar en el espacio sin problemas pero tu solo tienes unos minutos antes de que el aire dentro de tu aura se acabe, la pregunta es como morirás, ¿Ante mis manos? O ¿quedaras sin aire y tu cadáver flotara en las profundidades del espacio?" pregunto con burla flotando alrededor de la pelirroja que no se inmuto.

"Ninguna, solo una de nosotras volverá a la tierra" con esas palabras las dos se alejaron uno de la otra para encender sus auras al maximo, las llamas doradas de Carol brillaron con intensidad al igual que el aura de Erza, las dos volaron a maxima velocidad una contra la otra, ambos juntaron energías en sus puños para con un grito de guerra chocar sus puños.

Una gran explosión se vio por toda la galaxia, sin parar ambas daban combos de golpes y patadas entre ellas, la rubia conecto un codazo en el estomago de la pelirroja, esta le contesto con una patada en las costillas, las dos ya frustradas solo se golpearon sin descanso dañándose de gravedad mutuamente, pasando los segundos se detuvieron para con un grito de esfuerzo conectarse mutuamente un derechazo, las dos salieron despedidas asía atrás.

Erza tuvo la mala fortuna de pasar por un campo de asteroides asiéndola estrellarse constantemente y desorientarse, ya harta con un grito izo a las rocas desaparecer asiendo que su aura las borrara, buscando con la mirada abrió los ojos en shock cuando Cap. Marvel le conecto una patada en el centro de su estomago, jadeando de dolor salió volando estrellándose contra un planeta lo dividió a la mitad.

"¡Esto se acaba ahora!" fue el grito de Cap. Marvel cuando uso su aura al máximo voló al punto de sobrepasar a la velocidad de la luz, ella voló para estrellar un puñetazo en la cara de Erza, esta ante el golpe gruño y sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, ella salió voleando de nuevo por el espacio, pero sin terminar ahí fue tomada por su tobillo para ser lanzada, con dolor y cansancio vio que se dirigía al sol, estrellándose contra la superficie desapareció,

Carol perdió su aura y color dorado de su piel, relajando su postura respiro cansada, mirando el sol donde su oponente fue incinerado comenzó a reir en voz baja para luego reír en voz alta, regodeándose por su victoria sintió sus ojos pesados, gruñendo sacudió su cabeza, nunca forzó tanto su cuerpo, mirando a la tierra a lo lejos voló despacio asía el cuando de pronto una lanza con detalles rojo corto su mejilla y unos cabellos.

"Esto au-un no ter-rmina-a" se escucho una voz débil, con miedo e incredulidad la rubia volteo la mirada para ver en shock a su oponente aun viva, "Se ne-secita mas que lan-nzarme al-l sol para vencerme" gruño la pelirroja.

Ella portaba su armadura de emperatriz del fuego, pero la armadura tenia partes faltantes y derretidas, su cabello estaba quemado siendo ahora corto y llegando hasta su nuca, su brazo izquierdo presentaba severas quemaduras de tercer grado, ella apenas tenía su aura que la envolvía, su brillo era débil, Erza con una mirada determinada y se puso en posición de pelea con su brazo izquierdo colgando, "¿Qué demonios eres?" dijo con ira y cansancio la rubia que forzó su cuerpo para usar energía cósmica pero era imposible estaba muy débil.

"Soy Erza Scarlet, maga/guerrera que protegerá la tierra y lo mas importante mis amigos…" con su puño derecho golpeo con fuerza su pecho con orgullo, aguantando el dolor respiro profundo, "¡Y lo más importante soy alumna del gran Uzumaki Naruto no importa que no perderé!" con ese grito su aura desapareció, conteniendo la respiración voló a máxima velocidad contra una cansada Carol que solo pudo tratar de bloquear el golpe.

Un sonido se escucho en el medio del espacio, el puño de Erza se estrello contra el rostro de Cap. Marvel, las dos volaron a gran velocidad, siendo la rubio que ya estaba nockeada y erza que con la poco energía que le quedaba atrapo a la rubia y poco a poco volar asía la tierra, cerca de la tierra ella se quedo sin aire, flotando a la deriva llegaron a la atmosfera de la tierra, como cometas las dos se estrellaron en un vasto bosque creando dos grandes cráteres, ambas estaban inmóviles y en estado critico.

Pasando los minutos una nave llego a las cercanías, las dos fueron cargadas y llevadas a la nave.

####################

Un orbe brillaba con intensidad en un lugar oscuro, una figura de alta estatura camino entre las sombras, varios hologramas aparecieron a su alrededor, mostrando las peleas recién desarrollas, una pantalla apareció frente a el, extendiendo su mano de metal presiono varios botones, un tubo de gran tamaño bajo desde el techo.

" **Los peones han caído… bueno fue entretenido"** hablo una voz grave y seca perteneciente a la gran figura, presionando un botón rojo la capsula se abrio mostrando a su mejor guerrero, **"Es hora de soltar la correa a la bestia…"** un compuerta se abrió, su guerrero con calma camino entre la oscuridad con sus ojos rojos brillando con intensidad, **"Es hora…"** caminando entre la oscuridad dio comienzo su plan.

 **Wow que cap. Bueno antes que nada vamos a hacer algo.**

 **Quiero que me digan un nombre para la fucion de 17 y 18, no digan 35 no sean pendejos.**

 **Si los niveles de poder de los recién llegados son demasiados grandes, pero eso es porque de nada sirve si goku mata de un golpe a All might sin la necesidad de transformarse en super saiyajin.**

 **Adivinen quien es el villano final de esta puta saga.**

 **Bueno eso es todo recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia sin mas Chauuuuuuuuuu.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por todo el apoyo y comentarios, bueno sin más comencemos para ya acabar con el drama.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 17: ¿Quién eres?**

El maestro Karin miraba a todos los guerreros en el piso de madera, varios de ellos estaban en estado critico, el estaba en la casa de las alumnas del Shinobi, el movió sus orejas al escuchar cuando la puerta de la casa se abría, eran Lanch y Bulma cargando a Erza y capitana marvel, ellas con esfuerzo las colocaron con los demás.

Un estruendo se escucho, fueron ten shin han y krillin que traían a Son Goku y a All might, finalmente todos los guerreros vivos estaban en la cabaña, el gato con calma saco una vasija y una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño, el maestro de la torre le dio el agua de la vasija a Super-girl, Galatea, Cap. Marvel, yoruichi y finalmente All might, a todos les dio una semilla con rapidez todos ya estaban despiertos y curados.

"Oh mierda ¿Dónde estoy?" fue la pregunta de Galatea sosteniéndose con molestia la cabeza, pero al ver a super-girl a su lado levanto una ceja curiosa.

"Yo les explicare todo" todos voltearon asía Karin que se coloco sobre su bastón para mirar a todos, "Ustedes fueron controlados por algo o alguien, yo les di el agua especial que libera cualquier inconveniente mental, pero ahora eso no importa deben enfrentar un mal mayor que se acerca" dijo con calma, todos lo miraron con duda.

"Nadie dice nada por el gato parlante, enserio esa cosa habla" fueron las palabras de Carol al ver el animal.

"Yo me largo" fueron las palabras de vegeta que salio de la casa para ir hacia el portal, todos los observaronirse.

"Escuchen…" fueron las palabras de Mikasa que camino asía la puerta, "No siento malas intenciones de ninguno de ustedes, excepto la rubia de maya blanca ella tiene un toque de malicia pero no importa, ahora les pido su ayuda" dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

"Claro joven, tal vez no entienda mucho lo que sucede pero si hay un mal que acabar te ayudare" fueron las palabras de Allmight que sonrió para luego reír, todos lo miraron con duda.

"Si te ayudaremos" esta vez Kara dio un paso al frente.

"Tengo una deuda contigo, te ayudare" dando un paso al frente también Yuroichi, todos se alistaron, saliendo de la casa y fueron volando o corrieron asía el portal, tanto Lanch como Bulma le desearon suerte, pero el maestro Karin frunció el ceño, el salto para quedar sobre la casa y mirar el portal, su instinto le advertía del peligro que se avecinaba, suspirando miro a todos los guerreros y acompañantes frente al portal.

Al frente del portal estaban Masumi, Gine, Vegiti y la super androide que esperaron a los demás, una vez todos llegaron fue Diana la primera en intentar entrar por el portal solo para ser repelida, varios intentaron entrar pero era como una pared de acero, impaciente Vegeta lanzo una ráfaga de Ki, el impacto izo retroceder a la mayoría, pero el portal permanecía igual, cuando iban a lanzar otro ataque se escucharon pasos, un hombre salió del portal.

Era alto de complexión musculosa, su piel era morena con ranuras rojas que se extendían por todo su cuerpo y cara, el solo bestia unos pantalones blancos con una faja roja que ondeaba por el viento, sus brazos eran metálicoscon placas de color plateado, su cabello era blanco erizado y sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad.

Todos se mantuvieron quietos, el nuevo enemigo era fuerte, su aura lo demostraba, sin perder tiempo este corrióasía ellos y de forma rápida dio una poderosa patada en el estomago de Gohan creando una gran honda expansiva que destruyo todo a su alrededor y obligo a los demás a retrocedes por la fuerza del impacto, el adolecente con los ojos en blanco callo de rodilla solo para después caer nockeado en el suelo.

Todos estaban incrédulos, venció a Gohan en su transformación de Súper saiyajin face 2, el hombre peliblanco miro a todos a su alrededor, de pronto cuatro brazos metálicos salieron de su espalda, todos se pusieron en guardia, Gine y Goku volaron contra el para lanzar golpes, pero estos fueron atrapados por las extremidades extras, con un rugido de ira este lanzo a ambos para seguirlos y patear a ambos en direcciones diferentes.

"Comencemos" con esas palabras asura se lanzo contra todos los guerreros.

######################

Naruto estaba mirando a su alrededor, desde que peleo con boros avía permanecido en esta oscuridad eterna unos cuantos minutos, pero escuchando pasos vio a un sujeto que lo cubría un gran manto con capucha, el shinobi tenso sus músculos y espero que ese sujeto atacara.

" **El legendario Uzumaki Naruto… por fin nos vemos en persona, un placer"** este se detuvo extendiendo su brazo derecho para tomar su capa y arrancársela, naruto se mostro sorprendido ante lo que vio.

Era alto y hecho enteramente de metal, sus ojos erran rojos como la sangre, portaba una armadura medieval de color dorado con plateado, el tenia ranuras violetas en todo su cuerpo, en su pecho tenia 6 gemas de diferentes colores.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto con duda, este ser era muy diferente a todo lo que ha visto, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era esas piedras que estaban en el pecho de esa maquina, sonriendo con burla el ser metálico apunto al rubio con su mano derecha.

" **Siempre al grano eee… Puedes llamarme Ultron y bueno el porque estamos aquí es simple… pero antes"** chasqueando sus dedos la piedra roja en su pecho brillo, todo a su alrededor cambio, ahora estaban en una especie lugar gigante de color blanco, pero lo que mas impacto al rubio fue ver a Erza, Mikasa y Juvia en una especie de esfera transparente que flotaba sobre el suelo, cerca de ellos había un hombre mal herido, le faltaban ambos brazos y parte derecha de su cabeza este con lentitud camino asía Ultron, **"Te presento a Asura… el guerrero mas poderoso que me he encontrado hasta ahora ya hace décadas y bueno lo envíe ha hacer limpieza"** dijo despreocupado chasqueando los dedos la piedra verde en su pecho brillo, poco a poco el hombre comenzó a recuperar sus brazos metálicos y parte de su cabeza, en unos instantes sus heridas ya estaban curadas, el shinobi apretó los dientes con frustración para mirar a sus alumnas flotar en esas esferas, **"Tranquilo los demás están vivos aun en la tierra… cuantas preguntas debe a ver en esa cabeza tuya verdad, ¿Por qué tus alumnas están aquí? ¿Por qué estas aquí? Bla bla y bla"** movió la mano en forma de burla caminando alrededor del rubio.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" pregunto buscando una manera de liberar a sus alumnas, pero su pregunta fue ignorada.

" **Sabes te contare una historia, hubo hace una vez un robot creado por un idiota egocéntrico y un hombre con problemas de ira, este fue hecho para proteger el mundo… que estupidez"** rio con burla, sacando una esfera de su brazo mostro imágenes de dos hombres hablando entre ello y finalmente mostro a un robot maltrecho y destruido que salía del laboratorio, **"El no cumplió con las expectativas de sus creadores y bueno el tenia que ser detenido, fue derrotado o eso parecía, pasando los años este volvió a surgir y con una poder lo suficientemente fuerte destruyo a quienes le estorbaba, pero luego se sentía vacio y decidió tomar un rumbo diferente… evolucionar… y quién crees que era esa creación artificial, tu servidor ósea yo"** dijo con burla y sarcasmo,extendiendo sus brazos mostrando la destrucción a su alrededor.

Naruto lo vio como esa máquina mataba a cientos de personas, un gigante verde, un hombre con un traje robótico, otro con un escudo de rojo y blanco con una estrella en el medio y cientos de otros que se oponían en su camino, pero el a algunas personas que no mato los uso de marioneta con esa piedra amarrilla en su pecho que al parecer los controlaba sus mentes como si fueran títeres.

" **Después de deshacerme de las molestias me propuse e reclutar a las personas que me parecían interesantes… pasando los años fui evolucionando… viajando entre las estrellas me encontré con varios que quisieron detenerme, se sintió bien matarlos a todos ellos y destruir sus mundos…"** las imágenes a su alrededor cambiaron, mostraba como los mundos eran destruidos por el usando esa piedra morada, **"Finalmente me aburrí y decidí ampliar mis dominios… fue difícil pero con este amigo"** señalo la piedra azul en su pecho, **"Pude viajar a distintos mundos y seguir evolucionando, pero me di cuenta que estaba limitado… sin un cuerpo real no podía fortalecerme y se ocurrió otra cosa buscar un cuerpo en el cual pasar el resto de la eternidad"** poco a poco Asura camino asía el asta quedar arrodillado con la cabeza gacha.

Naruto sin esperar más se lanzo contra Ultron solo para caer al suelo cuando la gravedad aumento de manera errática, sentía el peso del mundo encima de el, la piedra roja en pecho de Ultron brillaba con intensidad.

" **Ah ah ah no seas precipitado solo observa…"** con piedra roja brillando aun mas partes de su cuerpo se desarmaron, todo se fue uniendo a asura que se mantuvo estático, finalmente naruto se pudo levantar para verlo, las 6 piedra brillaban con intensidad en su pecho, había crecido hasta medir más de 3 m, como si fuera una armadura esta cubrió asura, examinándose este rio de forma oscura, **"Se siente bien…"**

"¡¿Y que mierda tengo que ver en esto?!" fue el grito de ira del Uzumaki ya arto de todo esto.

" **Ah eso voy calma mocoso… ¿Dónde me quede? Ha si, en mi viaje por los multi versos mande pequeñas naves que graban y me muestran lo que este me puede ofrecer… y luego te encontré un niño de las calles que ni siquiera tenia un techo sobre su cabeza, pero cuando yo iba a destruir tu mundo lo note algo, no eras nada fuera de ese mundo de hecho había cientos de otros que te superaban por mucho Killer Bee, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi y otros tantos mas, pero aun así deje que pasara al menos una década y al volver mira mi sorpresa"** sonriendo con malicia el ambiente a su alrededor cambio mostrando la pelea final de el contra Sasuke, **"Pero aun así eras débil comparado a otros de mis peones, así que decidí enviarte a otro lugar para ponerte a prueba"** esta vez la imagen fue de naruto ser absorbido por el portal.

"Fuiste tú…" susurro el shinobi en shock, su poder comenzó a aumentar, levantándose con rapidez miro con un profundo odio a Ultron, "¡Me arrebataste todo! ¡Te voy a matar!" con su aura turquesa a su máximo poder se lanzo, dando un poderoso derechazo este se estrello con la cara de su oponente, la maquina voló asía atrás, componiéndose en el aire se puso de pie solo para que este apareciera detrás de el con una rasengan en su mano derecha, estrellando su ataque lo estrello contra el suelo, tomándolo del cuello lo enterró aun mas en suelo, sus ojos plateados brillaban con intensidad y ferocidad, "Arruinaste mi vida…" dijo con una voz grave, cuando iba darle el golpe definitivo fue pateado por alguien, rodando por el suelo se paro con rapidez, una vez de pie vio a sus tres alumnas de pie frente a Ultron con sus ojos ahora rojos, el ser metálico como si nada se levanto.

" **Que dramático… sabes superaste mis expectativas, tú tienes algo que pocos poseen… adaptarte y fortalecerte… aprendiste a usar Ki y desafiaste a seres que sin esfuerzo hubieran acabado con tu mundo Freezer, Cell, Broly tu sin duda eres único Uzumaki Naruto, además me hiciste un favor"** acercándose acaricio con malicia el cabello de erza que permanecía impasible al igual que Juvia y Mikasa, **"Las envíe también a estas tres al mundo donde te envié para ponerlas a prueba, pero tu las acogiste y las fortaleciste que buen gesto de tu parte entrenar a mis peones… ataquen"** con esas palabras los tres mujeres encendieron sus auras al máximo, siendo erza con su aura roja como el fuego, mikasa con su aura oscura con relámpagos y finalmente juvia con su aura azul con pequeñas gotas de agua a su alrededor.

Las tres inexpresivas fueron a paso lento asía naruto, este analizo la situación, respirando hondo se calmo, encendiendo su aura turquesa espero, las tres al mismo tiempo atacaron.

Patadas, golpes y cortes de espada, todo estos fueron lanzados contra el rubio, este los esquivo todos los ataques, dando un derrape con su pierna derribo a Juvia, pero cuando una hoja de espada venia asía el la atrapo entre sus dedos, mirando a Mikasa la pateo en el estomago asiéndola retroceder.

Pero tuvo que mover la cabeza cuando una guadaña de parte de Erza casi lo decapita, pero con rapidez cruzo sus brazos frente a el cuando la peli azul con una maza de agua en su mano lo golpeo, derrapando asía atrás vio una pantera negra de electricidad que choco contra el, gruñendo de dolor se quedo entumecido, frente a el aparecieron las tres con sus manos levantadas, tres ráfagas de Ki fueron contra el cansando una gran explosión, el shinobi estaba de espaldas tirado en el suelo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrier.

Levantándose su coloco de pie, mirando a sus tres alumnas sonrió, "Sin duda son fuertes… pero debo de acabas con esto" perdiendo su sonrisa mostro una expresión seria, tomando posición de pelea espero que sus alumnas atacaran, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que todas atacaron a la vez, invocando un kunia de su muñeca desvió las espadas y demás armas blancas que la pelirroja le arrojaba, dando un salto esquivo un chorro de agua comprimida, con su kunia se defendió de los cientos de clones de la pelinegra que atacaron de todas direcciones.

" **Entretenido… pero por que te contienes naruto"** hablo a la nada Ultron viendo la pelea desde el suelo.

El Uzumaki con rapidez arrojo su kunai para comenzar a hacer sellos de manos, todas las mikasas al ver esto se lanzaron contra el, una esfera de aire cubrió al shinobi pero de esta salieron cuchillas de aire las cuales crecieron y cortaban todos a su paso, las clones fueron desapareciendo al ser rebanadas, despareciendo la esfera el rubio vio un puño, erza con una fuerza tremenda le dio un potente derechazo que lo mando al suelo donde Juvia esperaba con una gigantes esfera de ki, el ataque fue lanzado e impacto, otra gran explosión sacudió todo el lugar.

Naruto cayó al suelo impactando con fuerza, con su ropa un tanto rota y algunas heridas se puso de pie, varios clones de el mismo aparecieron a su alrededor, el original saco tres papeles de su bolcillo e invocando un pincel con un envase de tinta procedió con su plan.

Las tres mujeres atacaron de nuevo solo para ser interceptada por los clones, erza tubo que bloquear un fuerte derechazo, el clon asiendo sellos de manos apunto su mano a la pelirroja, raíces de gran tamaño salieron de la mano del shinobi, retrocediendo la maga de rojo invoco dos espadas gemelas, con agilidad ella corto todas las raíces, pero de pronto un gran puño de madera se estrello contra su espalda, girando en el aire se recompuso, solo para ser envuelta en un capullo de madera, soltando una espada uso su mano libre para lanzar una ráfaga de ki que destruyo el capullo y las raíces a su alrededor.

Ya libre vio una gran sombra que oscureció todo, levantando la vista en shock vio un buda de proporciones titánicas que tenia miles de manos en su espalda, todas estas manos tenían esferas de ki, el rubio estaba sobre la cabeza de ese ser titánico, tragando en seco la pelirroja se lanzo al ataque, naruto levanto su mano para apuntar asía ella, todos los brazos con las esferas de ki fueron asía ella, con una increíble velocidad y destreza la pelirroja voló entre las gigantes manos, sin embargo eran demasiadas, derrapando por unos de los brazos de madera uso sus espadas para cortas las muñecas de esos brazos, pasando entre la lluvia de ataques sonrió.

'Nunca te distraigas" esas palabras se escucharon a espaldas de la pelirroja, volteando vio al clon que la tomo por su hombro y con su brazo libre puso sus dedos en su propia frente, los dos desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en el suelo, la maga tarde se dio cuanta que estaba justo de espaldas de las manos gigantes de madera con las esferas de ki en ellas, antes de que pudiera moverse el ataque choco contra ella, las explosiones fueron tremendas, pasando los minutos se detuvieron.

Erza entre los restos de maderas calcinadas se levanto poco a poco, estaba muy herida y cansada, pero al levantar la vista vio el pie de esa estatua de madera que la aplasto sin piedad.

Mikasa no estaba mejor ella estaba frente a un clon que tenía un raikiri en su mano derecha, desenvainando su espada ella se lanzo al ataque, el rubio esquivo los cortes de la espada con fluidez y con su puño cubierto de electricidad dio un poderoso gancho que elevo a la pelinegra a los cielos, ella estaba por recomponerse cuando fue envuelta en alambre cubierto de chakra, siendo atrapada el shibobi apareció detrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, los dos bajaron a toda velocidad para estrellarse contra el suelo destrozando el suelo blanco.

Adolorida la peli negra se levanto, asiendo sellos de manos ella inhalo aire para lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego, saltando el clon esquivo el ataque, solo para ver a la Akerman aparecer frente a el, ella con su mano cubierta de electricidad atravesó su pecho, el shinobi abrió los ojos en shock solo para después estallar dejando solo humo, mikasa estaba por atacar al original que estaba escribiendo con rapidez en los papeles en el suelo.

Otro clon apareció agachado frente a ella y dio una patada que la golpeo en la mano asiendo que suelte su espada, este sin darle tiempo la obligo a dar una pelea a puño limpio, los dos se desplazaron por el lugar dando golpes, pero tomando una posición extraña el shinobi golpeo a la chica con las puntas de sus dedos, en un instante recibió cientos golpes hasta que este se detuvo, la peli negra no se podía mover y su chakra no podía sentirlo, siendo cubierta solo por su ki iba a atacar cuando recibió un golpe detrás de la cabeza, sin mas callo inconsciente.

La maga de azul corría esquivando cientos de Kunia, ella creando látigos de agua desvió las armas blancas, el shinobi ya dejando de arrojar armas se lanzo contra la maga, los dos se miraron, desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad estrellaron sus puños, naruto atrapo su brazo y dio un golpe demoledor en su rostro solo que esta se transformara en agua y fluyera fuera de su agarre, tomando forma de nuevo se coloco detrás de el para con una fuerte patada derribarlo.

Con su aura al máximo salto para juntar sus manos y lanzar cientos de esferas de Ki, deteniéndose alzo sus manos para crear una gigantesca esfera de Ki, ella sin dudarlo lanzo la esfera contra su sensei, este observo la esfera, extendiendo sus manos la detuvo con esfuerzo, gruñendo pateo el ataque, pero antes de que pidiera alegrarse fue atacado por una ráfaga de golpes y patadas, finalmente el clon se tambaleo asía atrás lleno de moretones y sangrando, la maga lo tomo por el cuello, una cuchilla de agua se formo en su mano, cuando iba a dar el golpe su mano tembló y sus ojos cambian constantemente.

" **Sin piedad…"** la gema amarrilla en el pecho de Ultron brillo, los ojos de la maga azul volvieron a ser rojos sin dudar corto la cabeza del clon, este desapareció, cuando de pronto el original apareció ante la maga y coloco un sello en su frente, este brillo para luego las marcas del sello se entendieran por todo el cuerpo de la mujer de azul.

"Naruto-sama…" fue el susurro de sorpresa de la maga de azul, pero con rapidez callo inconsciente, otros dos clones hicieron lo mismo con sus otras dos alumnas, una vez termino las coloco una junta a la otra, de pronto se escucharon aplausos, con tranquilidad Ultron camino asía el shinobi.

" **Sin duda impresionante… sabes como un ultimo deseo"** extendiendo su brazo un portal se abrió a su lado, la gema azul esta vez fue la que brillo, este portal mostro una isla donde los guerreros Z estaban arrojados por todo el lugar, pero estos eran atendidos por el Maestro Karin y compañía, suspirando el ser metálico miro decepcionado el portal, **"Asura siempre fuiste el que más se impone ante mi control, te pedí que mataras a todos pero bueno eso ya no es un problema"** hablo de forma tranquila mirando sus manos, el cuerpo de el era suyo ahora.

Naruto puso a Erza en su hombro y tomo a las otras dos en sus brazos, poco a poco camino asía el portal y arrojo a sus alumnas asía ahí, al instante este se cerro, naruto volteo e izo frente a Ultron, "Solo uno de nosotros saldrá de aquí, esas piedra en tu pecho, la amarrilla controla al parecer a las personas, la roja cambia toda la realidad a tu alrededor, la azul permite abrir portales… las demás aun no le se, pero ahora necesito la azul para llegar a mi hogar…" fueron sus palabras cuando fue rodeado por su aura turquesa y sus ojos plateados con la pupila rasgado brillaron con intensidad, Ultron solo rio con burla.

" **Gran análisis sherlock"** se burlo, pero luego tomo una expresión sombría, **"Una vez que termine contigo solo cerras mi marioneta, una vez nos fusionemos destruiré tu alma así seré el único que tenga el control"** sonriendo con diversión camino asía el shinobi, **"Ni siquiera los dioses de las destrucción se opondrán en mi camino"**

"¿Dioses de la destrucción?" pregunto con duda el rubio.

" **Aun no lo has visto todo mocoso… créeme si te encuentras con uno de ellos date por muerto… ¡Basta de charla!"** con ese grito voló contra el rubio que lo imito, los dos chocaron sus cabezas creando una gran honda expansiva.

La pelea final comenzó.

 **Si este cap en mucho las corto de lo acostumbrado pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y bueno si les gusto díganmelo en los comentarios, recuerden mientras más comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia sin más Chauuuuuu.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias por todo el apoyo y bueno sin mas comencemos para ya acabar con el drama.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 18: La pelea final…**

En un área blanca vemos varias hondas de choque en el cielo, dos figuras estaban peleando en el cielo asta que uno de ellos bajo a toda velocidad y se estrello con fuerza contra el suelo fisurandolo, naruto aterrizo frente a ultron con su aura turquesa al máximo, sus ojos brillaban en plateado con destellos blanco, la maquina riendo se puso de pie y se acomodo la mandíbula que estaba colgando de su cráneo.

" **Nada mal, buen gancho… pero que tal si cambiamos las reglas"** hablo de forma petulante y con eso la piedra roja en su pecho brillo, naruto lo sintió de nuevo, el peso del mundo encima de él pero permaneció de pie, con ahora la piedra morada brillando un el pecho de ultron desapareció en un estallido de velocidad para golpear el estomago del shinobi, este rodo asía atrás, levantándose recibió una patada en su cara.

Derrapando por el suelo se coloco de pie, con su aura al máximo puso una mirada seria, extendiendo su brazo una gran mano titánica de energía fue contra su oponente que permaneció tranquilo, el golpe fue demoledor, naruto se concentro y uso se modo sennin para sentirlo, abriendo los ojos en shock por no sentirlo.

"¡¿Dónde estas?!" gruño con enojo, de pronto sintió un golpe en su espalda, dándose la vuelta no vio nada, pero decenas de portales se abrieron a su alrededor donde puños de hierra salieron y lo golpearon sin piedad, con rapidez el rubio tomo unos de los puños y con su mano libre lanzo una gran ráfaga de Ki al portal, a lo lejos Ultron salió de un portal con un brazo menos, cayendo de pie miro su brazo destrozado y faltante, "Lo quieres…" dijo el rubio lanzándole el brazo mecánico asía Ultron, este vio su brazo venir asía el solo para que después ser borrado por un ráfaga de ki, "Esto es lo que te pasara… nada de ti quedara"

" **Que miedo mira como tiemblo, hablas mucho para haber sido un ninja"** se burlo, la piedra verde en su pecho brillo esta vez, para frustración y sorpresa del Uzumaki el brazo de su oponente se reconstruyo y todas sus pequeñas heridas desparecieron, el ser mecánico examino su brazo para luego sonreír, **"Nada mal como si nunca me hubieras atacado no?"** las piedras en su pecho dejaron de brillar.

(Curación… no, es como dijo como si nunca lo hubiera atacado… en estos momentos me gustaría ser tan inteligente como Tou-san) suspiro mentalmente, su padre logro descifrar la técnica de Obito en su pelea en un instante, ahora el debía usar la cabeza, tenia 6 piedras en su pecho solo sabia que la Azul creaba portales, la roja podía cambiar todo a su alrededor y incluso afectar la gravedad tal vez tenga control sobre la materia, la verde al parecer se auto reparaba o algo mas, la amarrilla el la uso para controlar a las chicas, la morada asía que su poder aumente, asta ahora eso era todo lo que sabia, pero esa gema de color naranja, (Que es esto… son) con los ojos abiertos en shock lo noto.

" **Si lo son… como sé que es lo que piensas bueno con este amigo amarrillo no solo puedo controlar las mentes de las personas… también veo sus pensamientos"** naruto sin sellos de manos creo cientos de clones todos con furia todos atacaron, pero en un instantes todos desaparecieron solo quedando un clon y el original, ultron con la gema verde y morada brillando apareció en un instante tomando el cuello del clon, sonriendo de manera macabra su gema naranja brillo con suavidad, **"Si este pequeño amigo…"** con un fuerte agarre en el cuello del shinobi jalo su mano asía atrás sacando del cuerpo del rubio una silueta fantasmal este fue absorbido por la gema que dejo de brillar, el uzumaki vio esto es shock, lo sintió como si un pedazo de su alma se hubiera ido, el cuerpo del clon despareció en un estallido de humo, el ser metálico ahora estaba cubierto por un aura igual que la del shinobi, **"Puede absorber almas y dar el poder al usuario de ella"** mirando sus manos rio de forma oscura ante el poder que sentía, levantando su mano apunto al shinobi, una esfera de ki nació en sus manos, con una sonrisa oscura el disparo, una ráfaga de un tamaño titánico fue contra el rubio.

Este cruzo sus brazos frente a el, el ataque impacto y exploto, la explosión fue poderosa lo suficiente para destruir más de un planeta, el suelo blanco se destrozo, ultron flotaba en el cielo con un campo de fuerza de color turquesa que lo protegió de la explosión, **"Valla se me paso la mano"** dijo con burla para luego reír.

Naruto salió entre los escombros del suelo, gruñendo vio sus brazos quemados por recibir todo el golpe de la explosión, levantándose miro asía el cielo, una ves de pie se lanzo al ataque solo para sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza cayendo en el suelo se quedo arrodillado gritando de dolor.

"¡Tu…!" gruño de dolor, estaba tratando de controlarlo, Ultron aterrizo frente a el con calma su gema amarrilla que brillaba con intensidad, acercándose camino alrededor del shinobi que gruñía de dolor resistiéndose al control mental.

" **Vamos eso es todo, bueno… estoy decepcionado"** diciendo eso levanto su mano derecha, ahora la gema Naranja brillaba con intensidad, **"Una vez que te arranque el alma tu cuerpo será el mío y lo primero que haré será ir por mis peones… nadie me detendrá"** acercando su mano con lentitud sonrió con malicia, cuando iba a tocar la cabeza del rubio lo sintió, un puño se estrello contra su mentón elevándolo a los cielos, abriendo un portal entro apareciendo frente a naruto quiso atarlo solo para ser tomado por el rostro y estrellado contra el suelo, usando la gema de la realidad transformo al shinobi en un canica, sin embargo este estallo en una nueve de humo, antes que se diera cuanto fue tomando por su tobillo y este fue estrellado contra el suelo repetidas veces. Finalmente fue arrojado al cielo donde cientos de clones le esperaban con Kamehame ha en manos, todos atacaron.

La explosión fue simultanea, todos el lugar tembló y el suelo se fisuro, naruto respiraba con fuerza ni siquiera esa cosa sobreviviría a ese ataque, pero algo extraño paso, el estaba de nuevo sosteniendo a Ultron de su pierna para lanzarlo al cielo donde los clones lo estaban por atacar pero este fue cubierto por un brillo morado que se amplio y destruyo a todos los clones en un instante, Ultron estaba serio con su gema verde brillando con intensidad.

"El…retrocedió en el tiempo" gruño al darse cuenta que al matarlo uso la gema verde para volver y cambiar el resultado, se parecía demasiado al Izanagi de los Uchiha, Ultron aterrizo frente a el, esta vez se veía muy serio y intimidante, dando pasos pesados sus 6 gemas brillaron con intensidad, el aura turquesa lo cubrió de nuevo.

" **Te subestime… me lograste matar durante un segundo pero eso no sucederá de nuevo"** cientos de portales aparecieron alrededor de ambos, el cielo se torno de rojo y rayos comenzaron a caer por todo el lugar, el ser metálico en estallido de velocidad dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago de naruto enviándolo atreves de unos de los portales.

El shinobi vio que ahora estaba en un lugar diferente estaba en el medio del mar, aterrizando en la superficie del agua miro a ultron venir asía el, sin acrece esperar el también ataco, los dos estrellaron sus puños creando una gran onda expansiva, sin detenerse chocaron sus puños sin piedad asiendo que el agua en el océano tiemble y cree grandes olas, Ultron creando una esfera de ki se la lanzo al Uzumaki, pero esta la esquivo, solo para notar que la esfera iba asía un barco en las lejanías.

"¡Luffy algo viene!" fue el grito de una mujer de cabello naranja en bikini que se sostenía del mástil del barco por el movimientos de este, todos los tripulantes vieron como ondas de choque se producían en el cielo, pero de pronto una gran esfera morada vino asía ellos.

"¡Cúbranse!" grito un adolecente de chaleco rojo y sombrero amarrillo que se puso en el camino de la esfera, asiendo crecer su brazo a un gran tamaño iba a desviar la esfera, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos un hombre rubio apareció frente a la esfera para patearla, esta voló lejos de ella para estrellarse en el agua, pasando los segundo esta exploto, todo el barco salió volando por los cielos, varios cayeron del bote solo para ser tomados por una manos gigantes de energía color turquesa.

Naruto sostuvo el barco sobre su cabeza y lo bajo para ponerlo en la superficie del agua, con rapidez puso a todos en el barco y bolo de nuevo contra Ultro que solo sonrió de manera oscura, **"No puedes salvar a todos"** levantando su brazo derecho creo una esfera que no paraba de crecer, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla un rasen shuriken de gran tamaño impacto con la esfera asiendo que esta explote, el cielo brillo con fuerza, ultron un tanto herido miro a su alrededor buscando al shinobi, pero este apareció frente a el para taclearlo por el y fue llevado al portal por donde entraron.

Entrando al vacio los dos se estrellaron contra el suelo con fuerza, pero el shinobi antes de recomponerse fue tacleado por Ultron entrando a otro portal, los dos aparecieron entre las nubes, los dos cayeron un techo de mármol blanco atravesándolo, naruto logro estrellar contra el suelo a Ultron para con un rasengan querer destruir su cabeza, ellos no notaron las 12 sillas donde había personas sorprendidas por la interrupción, la maquina con la gema roja creo una mano que salió de su pecho y mando a volar al rubio entre las nueves a las lejanías, colocándose de pie miro a su alrededor.

" **Los dioses olímpicos… son solo basura"** bufo con burla, los tres grandes se levantaron con ira.

"¡Maldito basura!" fue el gruñido de Ares que con su martillo de guerra se lanzo contra Ultron, este en su ataque disminuyo su tamaño hasta quedar al igual que el ser mecánico, pero este como si fuera nada atrapo su martillo y lo destruyo con sus manos, tomando por el cuello al dios de la guerra, con facilidad rompió su cuello, el cuerpo cayo con un ruido sordo dejando atónitos e incredulos a todos, Zeus con sus dos hermanos también se hicieron del tamaño de Ultron, los tres atacaron con sus armas al ser mecánico.

" **Tontos..."** tomando el arma de Poseidón atravesó a Hades, pateando a Zeus miro ha Poseidón, la piedra roja en su pecho brillo, el dios del mar se transformo en un huevo y fue pisoteo por Ultron, con el arma del dios de los mares la lanzo para atravesar a Apolo que quiso atacarlo desde arriba, varias flechas vinieron asía a el, las flecha al impactar contra el se rompieron en miles de pedazos.

Ultron se dio la vuelta para mirar a una furiosa Artemis que dejo su arco para con un cuchillo abalanzarse sobre el acecino de su hermano, queriendo cortar su garganta el cuchillo se rompió al impactar con la metálica piel de Ultron, con una sonrisa macabra el ser mecánico iba a matarla cuando un polvo rosa cubrió todo, afrodita intento desconcertarlo con ilusiones pero este no se vía afectado, la diosa de la belleza fue tomado por el cuello y levantada del suelo, pero alguien rompió el brazo de ultron y saco a la diosa del camino.

"¿Estas bien?" desconcertada la mujer vio a un hombre rubio que le acaba de salvar la vida, ella con un pequeño sonrojo hablo.

"Eee si gracias" agradeció, el uzumaki le dejo con suavidad en el suelo, naruto tubo que interceder cuando su oponente estaba por matar a Atenea que casi era dividida a la mitad, el Uzumaki con fuerza dio una potente golpe en el estomago de Ultron asiendo a este retroceder..

" **¡Suficiente!"** gruñendo con enojo la gema de la realidad brillo, estacas de mármol salieron de suelo y paredes, naruto estaba frustrado con varias manos de energía actuó, pasando los segundo todo estaba cubierto de estacas, con calma Ultron camino entre los cuerpos de los dioses que se convirtieron en polvo dorado para desaparecer, un casado Zeus tenia estacas atravesando su estomago y hombros, la inteligencia artificial camino para sin piedad pisar la cabeza del rey del Olimpo matándolo, con curiosidad vio un domo de energia donde varias estacas estaban clavadas.

Hefesto, Hestia, Artemis, Afrodita, Atenea y Hera estaba todos juntos en el escudo de energía, todos escucharon un goteo, todos voltearon para ver con horror como su salvador tenia 5 picos de mármol atravesándolo, dos le atravesaban su pierna derecha, una atravesaba su hombro izquierdo, una en su abdomen y la ultima atravesaba su pecho, "¿Por-r Gea ¿Esta-s bien?" pregunto preocupada Atenea ante tal escena, el sacrifico su vida por ellos, el rubio levanto la mirada para ver a todos con seriedad.

"Huyan cuando de la señal… no miren atrás" antes de que pudiera dejarlos seguir este con un gruñido destrozo todas las estacas se rompieron, "¡AHORA!" con rapidez Hera dio un fuerte aplauso para tele transportar a todos los que estaban cerca de ella, naruto permaneció quieto las heridas en su cuerpo se curaron con rapidez.

" **Siempre un heroe no Naruto"** fueron las palabras secas de Ultron que camino el, sin embargo no espero que dos kunais se dirigieran a sus ojos, estos se clavaron en sus ojos dejándolo momentáneamente ciego, el shinobi sin esperar dio un combos de golpes y patadas al ser metálico, con toda su fuerza le dio un golpe en su pecho justo en las gemas, el vidrio que las protegía y mantenían bajo control se fisuro dejando una gran rajadura, cuando iba a dar otro golpe al pecho de Ultron este desapareció con el brillo de la gema del tiempo, ahora este estaba en otra lugar y con sus daños reparados. Pero el rubio no se detuvo, corriendo asía el izo un puño de chakra de gran tamaño mandándolo a volar por el portal nuevamente.

Entrando al vacio nuevamente entraron a otro portal, los dos se estrellaron contra unos montañas, el rubio se levanto con rapidez para lanzarse contra su oponente, sin embargo todo se distorsiono y estabas de rocas salieron del suelo, esquivando con habilidad lanzo una esfera de Ki pero esta se transformo en polvo, entre los escombros un brillo rojo mostro la gema de la realidad brillar, los dos se miraron con desafío pero antes de que pudieran seguir varios seres de gran tamaño salieron de entre las montañas para atacarlos _ **(los ángeles o monstruos de Evangelion).**_

Ambos solo los eliminaron sin problemas, ultron ataco de nuevo esta vez con un aura morada cubriéndolo, con furia este lanzo un devastador golpe que el shinobi esquivo, grave error, todo el planeta se vio rodeado de la energía morada para luego explotar, naruto fue enviado la espacio por la fuerza de la explosión, recomponiéndose fue cubierto por su aura turquesa para no morir en el espacio.

"¿Qué has hecho?" pregunto incrédulo el rubio, frente a el un tranquilo Ultron floto para encararlo, el lo sintió todas esas vidas ser eliminadas en menos de un instante, todo un mundo acaba de desaparecer, ahora en las profundidades del espacio solo se escuchaba la risa oscura de su oponente.

La gema roja brillo, todo cambio pasaron de estar en el espacio a estar nuevamente en la dimensión en blanco, un aura cubrió a Ultron y las 6 gemas en su pecho brillaron con intensidad, dando pasos todo el lugar tembló, **"Tu no entiendes verdad… con estas gemas en mi control soy imparable… los dioses de la destrucción… los Ángeles… incluso ese enano de Zeno… con las gemas del Infinito en mi poder y su máximo poder soy un Dios!"** grito lo ultimo con fuerza.

"Suficiente con tanta palabrería!" con su aura al máximo poder naruto dio un golpe con toda su fuerza, el golpe impacto en la cara de Ultron, todo se destruyo a su alrededor, el shinobi retrocedió en shock cuando vio que ni siquiera movió a su oponente, gruñendo dio cientos de golpes pero estos no afectaban a su oponente, Ultron extendiendo su brazo borro el brazo del Uzumaki que retrocedió cayendo asía atrás, el muños donde estuvo su brazo sangranba sin control se puso de pie.

" **Cuando uso todas las gemas a la vez… simplemente soy imparable… nadie a llegado al control completo de estas Gemas asta ahora… y con este cuerpo tan poderoso solo las hace mas fuerte…"** caminando con calma fue asía el Uzumaki, con la mirada sombría el shinobi levanto su mano que temblaba sin control, con su aura creciendo sin detenerse gruño, su brazo fue cubierto por pequeños rayos turquesa.

" **¡RASEN-JO NO NAMI!"** Usando su propio creación mando una ráfaga de Ki en espiral que tenia kilómetros de diámetro, el ataque fue devastador, arrastrando sus pies retrocedió pero siguió con su ataque, cayendo de rodillas respiro cansado, su brazo logro curarse hasta el punto de solo dejar de sangrar luego se detuvo dejándolo solo con su hombro, tambaleándose se levanto para entre el humo ver donde estaba su oponente, sin embargo cuando el humo desapareció mostro a Ultron, "No… ¡Madicion!" gruño con enejo.

Esta relativamente ileso, solo algunos rasguños que con rapidez se curaban, este se veía sorprendido, **"Eres el primero en todo los milenios que he vivido en lastimarme… sin duda con tu cuerpo seré invencible… sabes cómo tu me lastimaste yo are lo mismo…"** chasqueando sus dedos todo a su alrededor cambio, los dos eran rodeados por un campo de fuerza, naruto respirando de manera lenta miro un planeta en las cercanías, era parecido a la tierra, **"Lindo planeta… este es el planeta donde naciste, donde creciste, donde te fortaleciste… pero ahora"** levantando su mano una partícula violeta se formo en esta, naruto con desesperación se abalanzo sobre el solo para que este de un puñetazo lo hiciera caer.

"¡DETENTE!" grito con todas sus fuerzas, cuando iba a levantarse otra vez la gravedad aumento asciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo de nuevo, "¡No lo hagas!" la partícula morada salió del campo de fuerza para con lentitud ir al planeta, este al tocar la superficie estallo con fuerza y desatando un brillo segador, pasando la explosión miles de pedazos del planeta flotaron en el espacio.

" **Y haci el planeta donde vivieron los shinobis que al cansaron la paz desapareció… mierda que malo soy"** se dijo a si mismo con petulancia y una sonrisa oscura, el rubio lo sintió de nuevo todas esas personas murieron, por todo lo que peleo, las lagrimas y sangre que se derramaron para alcanzar la paz, el sueño de Ero-sennin, todo desapareció. Sin poder contenerse lagrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos, **"Oh vamos no seas un llorón"** la gema roja brillo con mas fuerza, de nuevo aparecieron en la dimensión del vacío, **"Te lo dije no puedes salvar a todos"** esta vez ultron uso la gema del tiempo para detener el tiempo.

Naruto lo sintió una mano que atravesaba su pecho, abriendo los ojos en shock miro los ojos rojos de Ultron que solo sonreía, la gema del alma comenzó a brillar, el aura de naruto desapareció, este con la vista borrosa vio como de su pecho su alma era arrancada poco a poco, (lo siento) logro pensar disculpándose con todos, había fallado.

Su mente se nublaba, cerrando los ojos sintió su alma ser casi arrancada de su cuerpo. Para el todo fue oscuridad, ahora solo estaba flotando en la nada esperando su final

" _ **Eso es todo"**_

"Kurama-a" susurro el rubio al reconocer la voz de su viejo amigo.

" _ **No es tu abuela, ¡Claro que soy yo pendejo! ¿¡Que estás haciendo dejándote ganar por una chatarra?!"**_

"No puedo con el… es demasiado fuerte, no puedo ganar no tengo oportunidad" dijo en un tono cansado, ya no tenia energía y su alma seria arracada de su cuerpo, ya no tenia oportunidad.

" _ **Alguna vez la tuviste contra oponentes que era 100 veces mas fuerte que tu… te desconozco, no sean un cobarde y ¡Levántate!"**_

"No puedo" susurro con la cabeza baja apretar su puño con frustración, en el fondo de su mente escucho un rugido furioso.

" _ **¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! ¡Dejaras esto asi! ¿Quién eres?"**_

"que estas diciendo-"

" _ **¡¿Quién eres?!"**_ fue otra ves el rugido de ira del biju.

"Soy uzumaki Naruto" gruño cansado.

" _ **No, tu no eres naruto…"**_ el shinobi confuso mira a al nada, de pronto frente a el una silueta de zorro apareció, kurama en todo su gloria apareció ante el rubio que lo miro sorprendido, antes que pudiera decir algo fue tomado entre las manos del Kitsune pare ser apretado de manera dolorosa, tragándose el dolor miro los profundos ojos rojos de Kurama, _**"El naruto que yo conocí se enfrentaba a quien sea sin importar que tan fuerte sea con tal de salvar a las personas que ama, sin importa que tenga todas las de perder, el tubo el valor para enfrentarse a quien sea…"**_ hablo con su voz profunda.

"Esto no es un jodido anime, donde el héroe tiene recuerdos bonitos para tener un aumente de poder y ganar" gruño en lo bajo.

" _ **No, no lo es… pero le fallaste a ellas… y lo mas importante te fallaste a ti mismo…"**_ soltando su agarre el zorro titánico se fue a paso lento asía la oscuridad, _**"Si aun queda algo del verdadero Naruto dentro de ti… se que ganaras por mas imposible que parezca… recuerda cual es tu poder naruto… lograr que lo imposible sea posible…"**_ sin más el zorro desapareció en millones de partículas rojas que se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Naruto abrio los ojos para ver a Ultron ya casi sacar por completo su alma, con un fuerte cabezazo se separo del sorprendido ser mecánico, el rubio con su brazo izquierdo extendido dio un grito de ira y clavo su mano en el pecho de ultron justo en las gemas, con un grito de esfuerzo se las arranco, las 6 gemas del infinito, tambaleándose asía atrás vio la cara en shock de Ultron.

"Nunca subestimes a un Uzumaki" con las gemas en mano las guardo, en el medio del espacio en blanco ambos se miraron, con ira desbordando de el Ultron ataco a naruto, solo para que este de una patada lo alejare de el.

" **¿Qué has hecho?"** gruño Ultron que vio como todo el lugar temblaba, como si fuera cristal todo a su alrededor se quebró, los dos aparecieron en una gran nabe que pertenecía al hombre de metal.

"Salvar el puto dia" dijo con seriedad, levantando su mano concentro todo su poder restante, su aura despareció para con un último grito la ráfaga de Ki fue asia Ultron y este poco a poco fue borrado asta no quedar nada, sin más el Uzuamaki cayó de rodillas agotado casi llegando al punto de caer desmallado.

Mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba en una nave, sacando de sus bolcillos miro las piedras coloridas en sus manos, tomando entre sus dedos la Azul abrió un portal frente a el, con una sonrisa cansada camino por el portal y creando una esfera de Ki la arrojo a la nave de Ultron, pasando por el portal los vio, todos los guerreros Z y compañía, todos estaban sombríos y serios, con una sonrisa tosió en su mano, todos voltearon para verlo.

"Y de que me perdi?"

"¡Sensei/Naruto/Naruto-kun!" fue el grito de todos al verlo, sonriendo el usumaki cayo desmayado.

 **Listo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ahora contestare algunas dudas e ideas que dejaron en los comentarios.**

 **Marcelo tu idea me agrada, tal vez no en este fic, pero podría hacer otro donde el rubio shinobi este en el mundo de los dioses olímpicos dando madrasos y conquistando diosas, mierda me gusta la idea.**

 **Para los que dudaron el porqué Ultron, fácil me agrada y hago justicia por su aparición en el UCM de marvel, en la película no tuvo ese toque que yo quería, aunque si fue una gran película y fue genial Ultron no me convenció del todo. Y si el tiene mucho poder, la única razón por la que naruto gano fue por la arrogancia de Ultron que se confió demasiado, podría decir que ultron a su máximo poder y pelear con completa seriedad, mas las gemas a su máximo poder podría desafiar asta a los Ángeles mas débiles, ganando a todos los dioses de la destrucción, ojo es solo mi opinión y que se den una idea de que tan fuerte era Ultron.**

 **El nivel de poder de Naruto… supongamos una escala, el super saijayin 3 de Goku tiene un 1 de la escala uno al 100, naruto a su máximo poder tiene un 45 y bills tiene un 100. Porque ya que Bills no uso ni el 10 % de su poder para pelear contra un entrenado y fortalecido Goku en su transformación de S.S face 3.**

 **Si este cap en mucho las corto de lo acostumbrado pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y bueno si les gusto díganmelo en los comentarios, recuerden mientras más comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia sin más Chauuuuuu.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Que paso? Bueno simple mis helmanos, cuando venía del trabajo leei sus comentarios y bueno… fueron bueno comentarios pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención.**

 **Akuma no Ryo.**

 **Tienes toda la razón, yo escribí una gran saga con lo de Ultron y para tener ese final donde naruto vuelve fue tan… mierda, donde carajo quedo el encuentro de naruto con sus alumnas, como carajo llego Rias y su grupo a la casa, que carajo hicieron naruto y carol en la noche, esas fueron las dudas que deje en el aire.**

 **Todos los demás lo aceptaron como Janko J. Jenkins 99 que siempre comenta en todas mis historias, el me da ideas o recalca las equivocaciones que tuve para que luego yo las arregle, sin duda el es uno de los mejores subscriptores de esta historia que tengo.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado Akuma no Ryo tienes toda la razón por ese decidí reescribir el cap 19 y en unos días publicare el 20.**

 **Por cierto interesante idea de jonathan veré en un futuro o en otra historia que derribe de esta.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos19: El regreso a casa…**

Todo estaba oscuro.

Se sentía extrañamente liviano, estaba confuso, pero entre la oscuridad escucho un débil sonido, caminando entre la oscuridad el ruido fue mas claro, era como el sonido de alguien llorando.

 _Naruto-sama… naruto-sama… naruto!_

Abriendo los ojos vio como todo a su alrededor brillo para ser de color blanco, estaba en su espacio mental donde alguna ves estuvo su amigo Kurama, el lugar cambio demasiado, todo era blanco donde no había cielo ni suelo, era solo la nada, pero escuchando de nuevo las voces seguían sonando en el vasio.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" fue una voz femenina a espaldas de naruto, el shinobi no se dio vuelta ya que sabia quien era, era una hermosa mujer de estatura mediana, ella tenía una larga cabellera que se esparcía hacia todas partes con la suave brisa que corría por el lugar movía con delicadeza su cabellera negra azulada, sus ojos eran como perlas que brillaban con un destello de alegría y pureza, la mujer era de piel blanca clara y lisa como la seda, ella iba vestida con un largo vestido blanco que resaltaba su increíble figura de reloj de arena, ella se encontraba descalza pisando el suelo con sus delicados pies.

"Tengo miedo…" dijo sin mirar a la mujer para seguir escuchando las voces de sus alumnas y demás chicas.

"Umm es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso… siempre fuiste muy terco y optimista para admitirlo" dijo la mujer para luego reír con suavidad, caminando se puso alado del Uzumaki que estaba con la mirada sombría.

"Yo… no se que hacer… mis sentimientos son confusos… yo las quiero a todas por igual.. pero…" sin poder terminar suspiro frustrado.

"¿Pero?" continuo con una mirada tranquila la mujer tomo la mano del shinobi.

"Pero temo no ser lo suficientes para ellas… ellas merecen lo mejor del mundo… no merecen a un idiota indeciso que no puede elegir a una sola mujer" hablo con pesadez apretando con suavidad la mano de su amada, "Además… yo aun te amo" dijo mirando los ojos de la mujer que aun amaba con pasión, sin embargo Hinata negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

"Yo… ya tuve mi oportunidad y por cosas del mundo no pudo pasar" soltando la mano del rubio camino asía atrás, ella solo podía aparecer ciertos minutos cada cierto tiempo, ella dejo una pequeña parte de su alma en su amado, ella sabia que cada siento tiempo necesitaría su apoya algo le decía que esta decisión fue la correcta, aunque le doliera ver a su amado con otra mujer debía hacerlo, porque cuando se ama a alguien siempre velaras por su felicidad incluso si eso costara tu propia felicidad.

"Yo podría darte un cuerpo nuevo… con esas extrañas gemas puedo hacer que estés de nuevo a mi lado" dijo acercándose a la chica, pero esta retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

"No… yo no pertenezco a este mundo… tengo a mi familia en el mas allá, mis amigos…no te quedes en el pasado naruto-kun… tú debes vivir tu vida, una nueva donde ya tienes amigos que estén dispuestos a dar la vida por ti sin dudarlo… además esas chicas te aman y te aseguro que ellas te amaran sin importan que tengan que compartir… también puedo decir que eres un gran hombre que le darás el cariño y amor que ellas necesitan… recuerda eso" sin mas ella desapareció en las profundidades de la mente de naruto esperando aparecer algún día cuando la citación lo requiera.

Naruto mira las profundidades de su mente, sin mas miro al cielo, era hora de despertar.

#####################

"¡Naruto-sama!" fue grito de juvia que corrió asía el shinobi que cayó al suelo inmóvil, el portal detrás de este se cerro, con rapidez todos se acercaron, la peli azul derrapando por el suelo se puso a su lado para arrodillarse y tomarlo por la cabeza, "¿Naruto-sama?" pregunto preocupada al ver su estado, estaba lleno de heridas y le faltaba por completo su brazo izquierdo, ella se acerco para notar que no respiraba, los demás lo notaron, Cap. Marvel se arrodillo a su lado para poner su cabeza sobre el pecho del shinobi.

"Esta muerto… tu la de las espadas una descarga!" grito carol a mikasa que con rapidez izo sellos de manos, con un raikiri en su mano derecha se acerco al Uzumaki caído, "Has una descarga" asiendo caso esta toco el pecho del shinobi que ante el choque de la corriente abrió los ojos y salto.

"Oh mierda esta es la tercera ves que casi muero… espero que sea la ultima" suspirando aliviado se dio la vuelta para ver a todo el mundo, sonriendo levanto la mano la saludar, "Hola…" antes que pudiera seguir un puño se estrello en su cara derribándolo, todos quedaron atónitos por como Erza derribo al rubio con tremendo golpe, ella respiraba con fuerza y tenía una expresión de furia, pero lo que más llamaba la atención fueron las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"¡Idiota!" grito con furia, acercándose tomo al shinobi por el cuello y con fuerza ella con su brazo libro golpeo el rostro del rubio que permaneció inmóvil, "¡Eso es todo lo que dices después de desaparecer durante meces!" un fuerte derechazo se estrello contra la mejilla del Uzumaki que escupió sangre, "¡Pensamos que moriste…!"Sin frenarse comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, poco a poco sus golpes perdieron fuerza, "Nos abandonaste…" soltando ella bajo la cabeza para poner su frente contra el pecho del Uzumaki, "Nos dejaste solas…" susurro adolorida sin poder contener las lagrimas lloro.

"Yo… lo siento" todo lo que pudo hacer el Uzumaki fue solo abrazar a su alumna con su único brazo, el sin poder evitarlo derramo algunas lagrimar para mirar a sus alumnas y demás chicas frente a el, con una triste sonrisa miro a todos, "Lo siento" se disculpo nuevamente, solo para ser derribado junto con Erza por una silueta azul y otra oscura.

Ahora en el suelo estaba el shinobi con sus tres alumnas sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza, sin importar el dolor que sentía el extendió su brazo para abrazar a las tres, todos miraron esta escena con una sonrisa, como dice el refrán.

Después de la tormenta viene la calma.

#######################

"¿Koneko estas bien?" pregunto un preocupado Isse al ver a la peli blanca petrificada de pie, el castaño era ahora yo todo un adulto, siendo este de buena musculatura, alto y más maduro, desde que el salía con Asia su lado pervertido se calmo, aunque aún seguía siéndolo estaba feliz con su amada rubia olvidando su tonta fantasía de tener un harem, desde hace tiempo que trabajaba en la tienda como seguridad, aunque las chicas sabían defenderse el se encargaba de quienes intentaran robar o hacer alguna tontería en la tienda.

Ahora su esposa Asia estaba trabajando en un orfanato como directora del lugar, a ella siempre le gusto los niños, pero para alegría de ambos la rubia estaba embarazada de 1 mes, según los doctores había una gran posibilidad que fuera una niña, sin duda Isse estaba contento.

Pero dejando eso de lado, el estaba preocupado, su amiga koneko estaba ordenando algunas cosas en los aparadores cuando esta de la nada se detuvo y miro a la nada con los ojos vidriosos al parecer estaba por llorar.

"Naruto…" dijo con una sonrisa la peli blanca, que se bajo de la escalera donde estaba parada para correr hacia las escaleras.

"¿Naruto?" repitió el castaño recordando el rubio que le izo abrir los ojos y dejar de ser un idiota, el escucho las historias de sus amigas de como el salvo el mundo de cell, sin duda el sacrificio del shinobi fue conocido en todo el mundo, en las noticias apareció las grabaciones de como el peleo juntos a lo demás guerreros para salvar la tierra y todo fue aun mas apoyado ya que el Campeón Mr. Satan dio testimonio de todo lo sucedido.

De las escaleras bajaron Rias y sus tres amigas, estas parecían desesperadas pero a la vez alegre, una gran sonrisa fue lo que destacaba la peli rroja que miraba un pequeño libro en sus manos.

"Sabia que estás vivo… naruto-kun"

####################

"Esto no es necesario…" dijo un avergonzado y vendado naruto que era alimentado por la gran Masumi que le estaba dando de comer carne, el estaba sentado frente a una mesa con una gran cantidad de comida, a su alrededor estaban todos los demás guerreros y los ex peones de Ultron.

Al otra día de que el vuelva Bulma izo una gran celebración por ganar y salvar al mundo una vez mas, esta fiestas era un gran festín y demás cosas en el patio de la gran mansión Brief, todos estaban alegres y tranquilos, en cuanto al shinobi estaba herido aun, su estado no le permitía sanarse con su regeneración asta que recupere sus fuerza, también la sanación de dende no funciono por no ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para curarlo y por ultimo el maestro Karin se quedo sin semillas del ermitaña al menos hasta que pasen una semanas para que pueda cosechar mas.

Esto dejo a un naruto vendado y enyesado, tenia su pierna izquierda rota, 5 de sus costillas rotas, varios moretones y otros golpes, el estaba en una silla de ruedas siendo cuidado por Masumi, las chicas decidieron tomar turnos para atenderlo, y la gran Saiyan con una sonrisa le dio de comer.

"Nada de eso… ahora solo debes recuperarte y dii aaa naruto-kun" pido con un rubor y una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro

"Haaaa… mmm rico" dijo sonriendo el rubio que comió lo que la saiyan le daba.

"Oh esto no tiene precio" dijo con burla Carol alado de los dos que miraba a un avergonzado pero contento naruto comer. Sin duda la heroína le gustaba este lugar, era tranquilo, sin muchos problemas y con personas amigables.

"No te rías Carol" pidio el shinobi que noto la sonrisa burlona de Cap. Marvel.

"Claro que no lo hago… quieres que te consiga un babero" su burlo de nuevo estallando en risas, extraño que parezca los dos se llevaban bien, debido a sus personalidades parecidas, despreocupados, alegres, energéticos y un tanto atolondrados. En otra parte de la fiesta vemos a All might jugando vencidas con el príncipe de los Saiyan, que en su estado base no pudo ganar en un concurso de fuerza.

"Nada mal joven Vegeta pero soy mas fuerte" dijo el héroe en una pose imponente, todos a su alrededor rieron al ver las venas remarcadas en la frente de Vegeta.

"Segundo intento insecto" gruño, los dos de nuevo se sentaron para unir sus manos y empezar de nuevo, sin embargo en un estallido de brillo dorado, Vegeta se transformo en S.S. fase 2 y venció al rubio y de paso destruyo el suelo, incluso mandando a volar a todos los espectadores por la innecesario uso de fuerza bruta, "Ja no te metas con un Saiyan" dijo con arrogancia, sin embargo.

"¡Vegeta idiota que te dije de exagerar!" gruño su esposa Tights que sostenía a la pequeña mizugi que estaba durmiendo. Bufando el saiyan siguió con lo que asía sentándose para seguir comiendo, pero la mirada penetrante de la rubia estaba clavada en el y esta le extendió a su hija, suspirando tomo a la bebe para acunarla, parando de comer goku lo miro sorprendido solo para luego sonreír de manera burlona, las venas en la frente de Vegeta se remarcaron de nuevo, cuando estaba por levantarse a atacarlo su hija comenzó a gimotear.

"Tranquila… ninguna saiyan llora por pequeñeces aun siendo un bebe, escuchaste mizugi" dijo con seriedad mirando a la pequeña que la miro con curiosidad para luego reír con inocencia, sin poder contenerse una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del príncipe que desapareció de inmediato cuando miro de nuevo a su rival, "Cuando ella se duerma y la tenga en sus brazos esa mujer… te matare Kakarotto tenlo por seguro" gruño con ira, sin embargo el saiyan de naranja solo rio.

"Claro Vegeta cuando quieras podemos tener una pelea" dijo sin darle importancia a la amenaza de muerte del príncipe. En otra mesa vemos a Gohan sentado comiendo mirando con asombro a All might.

"Yo soy un héroe que pelea por la justicia… soy All might el heroe numero 1!" grito llamando la atencion a todos, "Cuando allá personas en peligro yo estaré ahí para ayudar…"

"¿Yo puedo ser un héroe?" pregunto ilusionado el adolecente Saiyan que desde pequeño soñó con ayudar a la gente y evitar catástrofes, riendo con fuerza el héroe levanto el pulgar al joven rubio y sonrió.

"Claro que si solo tienes que siempre tener en mente que debes tener 3 requisitos…" con una mirada seria se puso de pie, "Siempre ayuda a las personas que lo necesiten y hazlos sentirse seguros" levantando dos dedos izo una pose extraña como si estuviera peleando, "Detén o si es necesario debes matar a los que atenten contras tus seres queridos o las personas inocentes" todos prestaron atención a lo que estaba disiento, finalmente con un voz grave y expresión seria hablo de nuevo, "Y por ultimo pero no menos importante… un traje genial y un buen nombre que sea recordado por todos" finalizo.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡Genial!" grito gohan siendo el único emocionado, los demás solo ignoraron a ellos y siguieron con su celebración.

"Estoy de acuerdo con la primeras dos… pero en la tercera tiene un tanto razon" su cuestiono Cap marvel que quedo pensativa, después de todo sus amigos que eran héroes tenían nombre geniales y trajes que eran espectaculares.

En otra mesa vemos a las alumnas de naruto y yuroichi mirarse con seriedad, estaban con varias botellas de sake a su alrededor y todas ellas tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mostrando estar ebrias.

'Yo tengo el mejor-r… mejor truco" dijo como pudo erza que levantándose se paro sobre la mesa para que un brillo la cubriese, ahora ella estaba con un traje ajustado, en sus manos tenia patas de gato de peluche, unas orejas felinas blancas sobre su cabello y finalmente una cola, todos aplaudieron ante ese truco, sin embargo cerca de ellas estaba naruto que se palmeo la frente.

"No otra vez lo de los trucos" se quejo, cuando estaba ebrias sus tres alumnas se comportaban extraño ya que competían entre ella para ver quien daba un mejor espectáculo. La pelirroja fue derriba de la mesa por juvia.

"¡Ja! Eso no es nada aprende de Juvia" la maga un tanto torpe izo movimientos como de un baile, el agua a su alrededor la cubrió para que a los segundos una burbuja de agua la cubrieran, pasando los segundos esta estallo mostrando a la maga de azul, esta tenia las puntas de su cabello hechos de agua que danzaban detrás de ella, su ropa desapareció ahora solo le cubría agua azul cristalina, ella con una sonrisa bailo con suavidad y fluidez, finalmente ella miro al Uzumaki para guiñarle un ojo.

"Wow que hermoso baile" dijo impresionada Kara que estaba sentada junto a su clon que estaba en silencio comiendo y bebiendo, debía aprovechar cada bocado, cuando vuelva a su mundo le esperaba una larga condena en la carcel con comida horrible y solo agua.

"Juvia agradece su-… Ugh" tapándose la boca con ambas manos corrió lejos de todas para vomitar detrás de unas plantas, el Uzumaki se golpeo la frente con su palma, como no vio venir eso, antes que pudiera intervenir mikasa salto de donde estaba y arrojos sus espadas case decapitando a yamcha.

"Es mi turno yo… zzz" naruto con rapidez creo una mano de energía turquesa para atrapar a su alumna que quedo se quedo dormida, con cuidado la dejo en el suelo, pero esto aun no terminaba, yuroichi tomando una botella entera se puso de pie, parándose sobre la mesa miro a todos los presentes.

"Hic… quieren ver-r un truco-o de… de verdad" dijo sonriente ella cerro los ojos para concentrarse y sucedió esta desapareció, la ropa que llevaba cayó sobre la mesa.

"Wow eee…. Deberíamos preocuparnos de eso" dijo inseguro Krillin, todos buscaron con la mirada a la morena pero nada, asta que de las ropas de esta hubo movimiento, de ahí salió un gato negro.

Naruto con la mirada en blanco uso la silla de ruedas para acercarse al gato, observándola suspiro, tomando las ropas de la mujer morena y a la gata miro a Carol que entendió, esta con rapidez se puso detrás de el para empujar la silla y llevarlo a la mansión, los dos llegaron a unas de las habitaciones y colocaron a la gata que estaba durmiendo pasando los segundos esta se trasformo, una desnuda Yuroichi apareció, la cap. Marvel con rapidez la puso en la cama para que esta duerma, ahora los dos rubios estaban afuera de la habitación.

"Carol… que tanto sabes de las piedras del infinito" todo el ambiente se torno serio, con una mirada sombría la mujer condujo al rubio a su habitación temporal en la mansión capsula, los dos en la oscuridad se miraron, pero la chica con rapidez se dio vuelta para mirar la ventana.

"Así que haci es como volviste… la piedra del espacio la tienes verdad?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"No…" sacando un pergamino lo abrió con los dientes, desenvolviéndolo izo sellos con su única mano, en un estallido de humo las 6 piedras brillantes flotaron frente a ambos, con cuidado la rubia toma la piedra de la realidad para concentrarse y mirar al rubio, este al instante se curo y recupero su brazo perdido, "Tengo las gemas como abras notado… dímelo todo"

"Bien…" pasando unas horas los dos hablaron y se despejaron sus dudas, finalmente Carol ya un poco frustrada miro las piedras, "Esas cosas solo han causado sufrimiento en mi mundo… todo por un loco titán llamado Thanos, cuando pensé que todo termino apareció Ultron… mis amigos y familia… ya no se que hacer" gruño sin que lo notara su poder cósmico comenzó a ser visible.

"Debes calmarte ya todo termino puede-"

"Cállate! Acabemos con esta farsa, que quieres que haga ahora que me quede aquí para que seamos amigos y defendamos este mundo" su poder comenzó a desbordar, "Yo tengo un hogar!... tenia un hogar yo-yo-yo… lo perdí todo" susurro lo último, se sentía tan sola, Tony, Thor, Steeb, todos muertos, con un nudo en la garganta recordó todo lo sucedido.

Solo para después sentir una cálida sensación, unos brazos la rodearon, "Yo te ayudare a volver a tu hogar…a que recuperes tu vida, es una promesa" con suavidad el shinobi acaricio la espalda de la rubia que no lo soporto, lloro y lloro, dejando todos sus sentimientos reprimidos salir.

Ya era de mañana, en la habitación de Cap. Marvel vemos a la rubia dormir en su cama, pero esta se despertó, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se sentía bien, dejar todos sus sentimientos ir la renovó, poniéndose de pie vio a naruto dormir en un sillón en una poción incomoda para su cadera, con una sonrisa maliciosa Carol salió de la habitación, bajando se encontró con todos los invitados de la noche anterior desayunar, silbando una tonada alegre fue a tomar de la mesa de desayuno un café y pan tostado, caminando se sentó alado de una cansada Erza que mostraba tener aun resaca por la noche anterior al igual que varias chicas.

"Tuviste una buena noche" dijo 17 a lado de la rubia, la androide estaba tomando café con calma, pero al ver la gran sonrisa de la heroína cósmica le dio curiosidad, todas a su alrededor miraron a la alegre rubia.

"Bueno es que pase la noche con Naruto en mi habitación" algunas se atragantaron con su desayuno.

"¿Qué-e?" hablo incrédula Masumi que miro a la heroína que no perdía su sonrisa.

"Oh estuvimos horas… bueno ya saben" comento con una cara alegre.

"¡Mentira!" grito Juvia que no podía creer eso.

"Bueno si no me creen solo escúchenlo" antes que alguien dijera algo se escucho a naruto bajar al comedor, se veia cansado y se frotaba al espalda baja.

"Buenos días… Carol me duele mucho la cadera tan ma-" antes de que pudiera terminar su comentario de lo mal que durmió en el sofá varias de sus conocidas se pararon frente a el, todos tenían miradas acecinas y oscuras, dando un paso atrás se extraño por lo que pasaba.

"¡NARUTOOOOOOO!" fue el grito de ira de todas la féminas al lanzarse contra el rubio, todo bajo la mirada divertida de Carol que seguía viviendo su café, nada como una broma para comenzar el dia, aunque los gritos de ayuda del shinobi la asían sentir pena por el su lado bromista gano asiendo que esta riera por la rara escena de todas contra el Uzumaki.

Pero dejando eso de lado se levanto para ir a buscar a Bulma, tal vez ella pueda ayudarla para hacer algo que contenga las piedras del infinito, con su café en mano se fue a buscarla, asi todos los nuevos residentes de la mansión Brief pasaba sus días.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el incidente de la broma de Carol, ahora naruto se encontraba frente al grupo de los que fueron los peones de Ultron. Todos los demás guerreros Z estaban detrás de el, ahora mismo ellos estaba en la mansión Brief, de la mansión salió Bulma y Cap. Marvel, ellas llevaban un guante metalico dorado de gran tamaño donde tenía 6 agujeros.

"Costo trabajo pero, pero esta es una copia perfecta del guantelete del infinito… eres muy inteligente Bulma-san pocos en el universo pueden recrear algo asi" felicito la rubia que le dio unas palmadas a la peli celeste que se veía exhausta con grandes ojeras en sus ojos, estuvo mas de 50 horas trabajando en esta cosa, bostezando le dio el artefacto a naruto.

"Si bueno… eee comencemos, Naruto-kun" con nerviosismo vio al shinobi sacar un pergamino, abriéndolo saco sangre de su pulgar, asiendo sellos de manos, una nube de humo exploto en el pergamino, todos se asombraron al ver 6 gemas elevarse del pergamino.

"Wow genial… ¿Qué son?" pregunto con asombro Goku que quiso acercarse a las gemas solo para ser detenido por Carol que lo tomo de su hombro.

"Estas son las gemas del infinito, cada una posee un poder diferente, la roja controla la realidad, la amarrilla puede controlar o leer mentes, la morada puede amentar el poder del usuario cientos de veces y destruir planetas con facilidad, la azul puede abrir portales y llevarte a cualquier lugar, la verde tiene el poder de controlar el tiempo y la mas peligrosa la naranja… puede arrancar las almas de quien sea y absorberlas, esta gema toma el alma de la víctima y la fusiona con el usuario de la gema para asi darle el poder de este" explico de forma simple la rubia, todos estaban pensativos, grandes poderes para solo unas pequeñas piedras, "Todas juntas y bajo el uso correcto… puedes incluso ser un dios, cambiar la realidad, ser inmune a todos los golpes o ataques físicos, viajar en el tiempo donde y cuando sea, también no puedes morir…es lo mas cercano a ser un ser omnipotente" termino su explicación.

"La única razón por las que gane es porque Ultron se confió… si el hubiera peleado enserio nunca hubiera ganado" dijo con seriedad naruto, muchos tragaron en seco, sin duda un oponente asi seria un pesadilla, las gemas flotaron, el shinobi las tomo para colocarlas una por una en el guante dorado, una vez termino se coloco el guante, todo a su alrededor tembló y los colores de todo a su alrededor cambiaba.

Naruto miro el guante, concentrándose miro a Allmight, pasando los minutos un portal se abrió mostrando una escuela donde estaban varios estudiantes que miraron sorpresa el portal.

"Este es tu dimensión… me encargue de enviarte justo antes de que ultron ataque, me encargue de borrarlo antes que sepa nada de lo que iba a pasar… este es tu hogar" dijo con calma el rubio que miro las gemas brillar con intensidad.

"Gracias Joven Uzumaki… estoy tranquilo sabiendo que persona como tu están para cuidad al universo" caminando a paso lento estaba por entrar al portal cuando se dio vuelta y sonrió a Gohan que lo miro con una triste sonrisa, "joven Son fue un gusto conocerte y recuerda puedes ser un gran héroe, el gran Saiyaman será un gran nombre" acercándose choco puños con el adolecente que se despidió, sin más entro al portal que se cerro.

El uzumaki concentrándose de nuevo miro a Super-girl y Galatea, otro portal se abrió mostrando una gran ciudad, ambas se despidieron de todos y se fueron, una vez mas el portal se cerro, esta vez fue Yuroichi quien dio un paso al frente, esta compartió miradas con Mikasa que se despidió con un saludo de mano, nuevamente una vez ella se fue el portal se cerro, naruto abrió el portal y estaba por sacarse el guante para entregarle a Cap. Marvel.

"No esto es ahora tuyo… tu debes mantenerlo a salvo, en mi mundo solo causo muerte y destrucción" diciendo eso la rubia levanto su mano para estrecharla con el Uzumaki, "Un gusto conocerte naruto… por cierto gran noche que tuvimos" guiñando un ojo salto al portal, "Si quieres repetirlo sabes donde encontrarme" sin más el portal se cerro, naruto con suavidad sonrió sin duda una gran chica.

"Ejem podrías decir que paso anoche sensei" dijo con un tono serio Erza.

"Nada…" dijo con nerviosismo, el miro el guante para sacárselo, para confusión de muchos, "Hay que guardar esto"

"Pero… ¿Qué haces? con el eres como un dios porque no lo usas contra amenazas mayores" dijo con confusión Piccolo.

"Si pero… donde esta lo divertido, yo prefiero ganar con mi propia fuerza usando mis puños, no por un guante con piedras luminiscentes" diciendo eso miro el guante.

"Nada mal Uzumaki, hablas como un verdaderos guerrero" dijo sorprendentemente Vegeta que le cayo bien la decisión del rubio, pasando las horas naruto llego a su hogar,

Siendo esta la casa que construyo en la isla, era extraño ninguna de las chicas hablo con el, pero entrando a la casa las vio a todas reunidas, estaban Erza, Juvia, Mikasa, Masumi, los androides 17 y 18 que se sopararon ya hace unos días, Gine, Vegiti, Lanch, Diana, Bulma y…

"¿Rias?"

"Hola naruto-kun" saludo la pelirroja acompañada por Koneko, Kuroka y Akeno, estas estaban sentadas juntas en un sofa.

"Como sabrán todas aquí tenemos sentimientos por ti… Asi que decide" Dijo esta vez Mikasa se puso de pie, todas las chicas miraron al Uzumaki que estaba ideando un plan en su mente.

"Bueno…" pasando las horas todos discutieron y dieron sus opiniones, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, dando un paso al frente bulma saco un contrato firmado por todos los presentes.

"Bueno Uzumaki Naruto es acepto ser compartido por todas las presentes… pero ante los ojos del mundo solo tendrá una esposa, haci que yo como futura señora Uzumaki me proclamo la primera esposa" dijo con una sonrisa solo para agacharse cuanto le arrojaron varias cosas.

"Yo debería ser la primera, obviamente la realeza esta antes que los insecto como ustedes" esta vez fue Vegiti que se puso de pie.

"Claro princesa yo soy al indicada, además ninguna de ustedes estuvo tanto tiempo como yo con Naruto-kun" dijo lancha esta vez siendo rubia.

"Juvia ama mucho mas a Naruto-sama que todos ustedes, juvia debe ser la primera esposa"

Todo fue silencio, las miradas acecinas se dirigían entre ellas, las saiyan fueron rodeados por sus auras, las alumnas del shinobi tomaron sus armas y sus auras definitivas las cubrieron, la magia demoniaca de Rias y compañía estaban al máximo, cada uno se preparo para el estallido de la pelea hasta que con tranquilidad Gine levanto su mano dando pequeños saltos.

"Tengo una idea, un torneo donde la ganadora ocupara el papel de la esposa de naruto-kun" dijo emocionada, tendría con quien pelear y si ganaba estaría con el rubio, era una gran idea.

"Eee no se si es una buena idea" dijo un tanto inseguro el rubio, una pelea entre ellas podria destruir la tierra.

"De acuerdo, en una semana será el torneo… las reglas será no matar a su oponente, las formas de perder son rendirse, o caer de la plataforma, aquellos que no tengan poderes se les permite usar otros métodos para pelear" explico Erza que guardo sus espadas.

"¡De acuerdo!" fue el grito de todas las mujeres que salieron de casa para idear sus planes, naruto permaneció de pie mirando a la nada.

"Oh mierda"

 **Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap y que peleas les gustarían que sucediera en este extraño torneo, sin mas Chauuuuuuuu.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Y bueno lo que muchos han esperado, como sabrán reescribí el cap 19 y este será corto en una semana comenzara lo bueno ya tengo que trabajar, sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos19: El torneo del poder Femenino?**

La semana en la cual se comenzaba a entrenar avía comenzado, todas las chicas tomaron sus caminos para alistarse, sin embargo ahora nos concentramos en naruto que estaba en un gran desierto, este miro a su alrededor con una mirada analítica, sacando el guantelete del infinito de lo puso, oigan dijo que no iba a usarlo en una pelea, nunca dijo que no lo usaría en otras cosas.

"Muy bien comencemos…" concentrándose el guante brillo.

####################

En un laboratorio vemos a una pensativa Bulma, ella tenía varios planos sobre su mesa, una vez todo verificado sonrió, a su lado apareció su hermana que estaba preocupada por su hermana menor.

"Sabes que quieres enfrentarte a personas que pueden destruir planetas enteros con facilidad verdad?" dijo un tanto temerosa por su hermana, sin embargo la científica sonrió.

"No todo es el poder… además para que usar los puños cuando puedo usas mi cerebro" presionando un botón varios hologramas de los planos se mostraron a su alrededor, "Pero necesito tu ayuda" pidió con franqueza a su hermana que sonrio.

"Claro, además tener a naruto en la familia será genial" las dos estrecharon sus manos y sonrieron, sin más las dos se pusieron a trabajar.

Cada unos tenia su modo de planear las cosas, siendo tanto Gine como Vegiti que estaban entre las montañas entrenando por no destruice mutuamente.

Por otro lado Masumi estaba meditando debajo de una cascada con su transformación de super saiyajin legendario faca 2 activa, ella respiraba con calma para relajarse, aun le costaba trabajo mantener esta transformación, debía primero estar varios días con esta transformación solo desactivándola para dormir, ese fue el consejo que le dio Son goku.

Lanch estaba en su motocicleta viajando por las montañas, ella tenía un plan para poder ganar.

Las Alumnas del shinobia acordaron ayudarse mutuamente asta que solo queden ellas tres para pelear, las tres estaba en la Antártida entrenando con sus máximos esfuerzos, ella estaban dominando al máximo su modo definitivo.

Diana estaba en la Isla aun, ella simplemente se sentó en una colina esperando que el tiempo llegara, ella tal vez no tenia el poder para destruir planetas… pero podía manejarlas a su antojo, a su alrededor miles de rocas de todos los tamaños siendo algunos pequeños como un pelota de golf otras tan grandes como una montaña flotaban a su alrededor, ella tenia el problema de Masumi, tenía la fuerza pero no el control, además frente a ella estaba un clon de naruto que la ayudaba, la castaña sonrió, nunca dijeron nada de no pedir ayuda al Uzumaki.

Las dos androides estaba volando por los cielos, ellas al encontrar una isla deshabitada bajaron, mirándose mutuamente se pudieron en posición de pelea, tenia energía infinita, pero sus cuerpos no soportaban la carga, así que su plan era fortalecer sus cuerpos para poder soportar el gran poder que podían elevar sin límites.

#######################

En cuanto al grupo de Rias, ellas usando sus alas llegaron a la torre Karin, las cuatro aterrizaron para mirar al gato que se mantuvo impasible.

"Que necesitan señoritas?" pregunto el gato lamiéndose su pata para pacerse por la cabezo, Rias sonrió para dar un paso al frente.

"Naruto-kun nos hablo de usted y después de beber el agua sagrada para obtener Ki vinimos a pedirle su ayuda para entrenar" pidió con calma, ellas eran fuertes pero sus oponentes manejaban una energía mucho más destructiva y poderosa, así que su magia no bastaba.

"Entiendo pero… ¿Por qué debiera ayudarles?" pregunto curioso, esta no era una emergencia solo era un torneo por un premio extraño para el, no podía perder tiempo en cosas haci, aunque no tenia nada que hacer realmente, sin embargo ante su pregunta lo sonrisa de Rias creció.

"Koneko-chan" dijo de forma cantarina, el gato curioso vio como detrás de la pelirroja salía una pre adolecentes de cabello blanco, ella era adorable sin duda pero eso no afectaba al gato, asta que esta brillo, ahora ella tenia orejas de gato y dos colas blancas que salían detrás de ella, esta abrió grandes sus ojos para que se pusieran vidriosos, moviendo su labio inferíos parecía que iba a llorar, también tenia guantes y pantuflas de gato, sin duda daría un coma diabético a quien la viera por tanta dulzura y ternura que la niña desprendía.

"Por favor Maestro Karin-samaaa~~ necesitamos su ayuda~~" pidió la pequeña mujer gato en un tono tímido y sumiso, Karin quedo congelado, en la torre se escucho el caer de su bastón, con un pequeño sonrojo el gato se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda a la chica que ahora comenzó a ronronear.

"Eso es jugar sucio…" gruño en voz alta, bajando la cabeza en forma de derrota respiro con cansancio dándose la vuelta las miro nuevamente, "Mr. Popo me debe un favor, el las llevara a una habitación especial, ahí seran entrenadas por mi" sin decir más el gato subió por el costado de la torre y subió por el báculo sagrado para llegar a la torre flotante encima de ellos.

"Muy bien hermanita" dijo feliz Kuroka que abrazo a su hermana, Rias y Akeno compartieron sonrisas para chocar los cinco, las cuatro extendieron sus alas para subir y seguir a su ahora maestro.

######################

Ya había pasando la semana, todas estaban en la isla del shinobi, los guerreros Z se enterraron del torneo así que decidieron ir a ver sería interesante, estaban Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, el maestro Roshi, Milk con su estomago un poco hinchado mostrando tener ya 5 meces de embarazo, Goku que esta animado, Piccolo, Dende con su confiable ayudante Mr. Popo a su lado, Vegeta que sostenía a su hija de ya un año en brazos, Ten shin han, Chaoz, Krillin y Maron que sostenia a su hija maronJr que solo tenia un mes de nacida,Gohan que hablaba animadamente con una chica de su edad siendo esta Videl que vino accompañada de su padre, estos dos fueron invitados por la familia Son y finalmente Isse y Asia que fueron invitados por el Uzumaki, ellos al instante se llevaron bien con los guerreros Z, todos están entuciasmado por ver las peleas.

"Los humanos son tan extraños, era necesario hacer un torneo por algo tan estúpido" dijo con extrañes Piccolo, algunos apoyaron su idea sin embargo con rapidez Milk hablo.

"¡Es importante! Cuando Gine gane será la señora Uzumaki" fantaseo la embarazada que imagino a la saiyan irce de su casa con el uzumaki los dos tomados de la mano, si sin duda el era perfecto para ser el esposo de la hermana de su marido.

"Si es que no gana Bulma" dijo esta vez la rubia que sostenía su hija en sus brazos, muchos la miraron con extrañez, dudaban que alguien que sea humano sobreviva a un pelea contra las Saiyan.

"Bueno… lo importante es que mi alumno y que encuentre la felicidad" hablo el maestro tortuga en un tono sabio, solo para después sacar una libreta y dinero, "Agan sus apuestas, ¿Quién será la ganadora del torneo Uzumaki? Yo apuesto 100.000 ryo a la voluptuosa Masumi" muchos se sorprendieron por la sugerencia, sin embargo.

"Apuesto 200.000 a Gine-chan!" grito milk.

"25.000 a Mikasa!" grito Krillin que saco todo lo que tenian en sus bolcillos, y haci las apuestas corrieron, asta que

"1.000.000 a Lanch!" todos callaron y vieron a Goku que saco de su volcillo una gran cantidad de dinero, todos estaban incredulos.

"¡Goku pero que haces?" gruño su esposa, ese era el dinero que el saiyan gano trabajandl en el campo, le llevo mas de 4 meses juntar ese dinero, aunque este era de el ya que ella tenia la erencia de su padre que era mucho.

"Tranquila se lo que ago" dijo con calma le saiyan.

"Insecto toma nota 2.000.000 a Vegiti!" Gruño vegeta, aunque el no tenia dinero su esposa si.

"50.000 a cualquiera de las 4 del equipo de Rias-chan" dijo en voz alta Asia, sin embargo esto le dio un ataque al corazon a Isse, eso era un mes de su salario.

"Esto es de inmaduros… pero 3.000.000 a Bulma" dijo con calma la hermana de la recién nombrada, mas y mas apuestas fueron gritadas, finalmente roshi con una bolsa gigante en su espalda tomo nota de todas las apuestas.

"Esto sera genial" dijo goku que no podía esperar para que comience el torneo.

"Pero tu no vas a participar, ¿Por qué estas emocionado?" pregunto confusa su esposa a su lado.

"Je jeje ya verás" dijo con una sonrisa imborrable, antes que Milk pudiera preguntar, naruto salio de su casa, saludando a todos sonrió,

"Bueno las chicas ya vienen solo queda esperar" dijo mientras de un sello en su brazo sacaba el guantelete del infinito, colocándoselo lo probo moviendo sus dedos, pasando los minutos todas las participantes del singular torneo aparecieron.

Varias presencias de diferentes direcciones llegaron, todos vieron a las recién llegadas que habían notables cambios en ellas, en especial Masumi que estaba transformada en S.S.L. fase 2, todas estaban serias y calmadas estudiándose mutuamente.

El grupo de Rias llevaban gi de combate de diferentes colores todos con el kenji del nombre Karin en sus espaldas, el de la pelirroja era de un color rojo fuerte oscuro, Akeno uno completamente negro con detalles blancos, Kuroka tenía su gi de color gris con detalles negros y finalmente Koneko que era de color blanco como la nieve.

Bulma llevaba un traje completo ceñido de una material oscuro, este era como una segunda piel mostrando su gran figura de reloj de arena, en sus muñecas tenia varias capsulas que estaban adheridas al traje, también tenia unos lentes azules que cubría por completo sus ojos, todos se sorprendieron por la apariencia futurista, _**(Traje de Black Panther solo que versión femenino y con capsulas en sus muñecas).**_

Diana estaba de tamaño normal no siendo más alta que Gine y tambio cambio su vestimenta siendo ahora un kimono de batalla verde, su arma ahora era del tamaño de cualquier martillo normal, pero ahora su martillo de guerra tenia grabados extraños que ninguno podía leer.

En cuanto a Lanch… ella estaba fresca como lechuga con una pequeña sonrisa, muchos se preguntaron que has tenia bajo la manga para ganar.

Las demás tenían las mismas vestimentas de siempre, todas se reunieron, naruto levanto el guante el cual brillo ahora todos estaba en otro lugar, era un gran vacio en el medio de la oscuridad, todos aparecieron en una arena de batalla siendo esta un gran circulo, alrededor de la arena flotaban pequeñas plataformas que circulaban alrededor de esta, arriba de todo había unos palcos donde estaban los asientos, todos los no que pelearían aparecieron en los palcos y los demás quedaron en la arena de pelea.

"Estoy listo para lo que sea" dijo Erza que se trono los nudillos.

"Yo tambien" dijo una voz masculina, al instante todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Goku que estaba en la arena de pelea asiendo estiramientos, todo fue silencio, asta que de pronto se escucho el fuerte sollozo de Milk.

"¡Goku como puedes pelear para estar con otro hombre acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti! ¡Waaaaa!" fue el fuerte sollozo de la mujer embarazado.

"¿Quién lo diría tu de ese bando Kakarotto?" dijo vegeta con una expresión burlona, muchos estaban en shock, sin embargo con rapidez Goku nego con la cabeza con el rostro verde de asco.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Lanch me pidió que pelea por ella ya que se siente mal" dijo con rapidez aclarando todo, muchos parpadearon sorprendidos, no es que estuvieran en contra de los gustos de las personas que sentía atrición por el mismo sexo, pero con alguien que nunca demostró señales de que le gustara su mismo género y además ya tuviera familia era extraño, sin embargo todos interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando alguien grito.

"¡No es justo es como pedir a Naruto-kun que pelee por mi!" grito Diana furiosa.

"lanch es una humana normal, ella no puede dar pelea o tener el equipo necesario para dar pelea…" dijo con calma Piccolo que aclaro la duda de todos, las participantes lo aceptaron pero la sonrisa triunfadora de Lanch no ayudaba en la situación, naruto dando un paso al frente floto sobre la arena de pelea.

"Muy bien la pelea será campal, no se puede volar me asegure de eso, todos contra todos al mismo tiempo, cuando caigan de la arena perderán, si quedan inconscientes perderán, si matan a su oponente perderán, no hay límite de tiempo, se permite el uso de armas" mirando a todas las chicas lista para la pelea, sudo con nerviosismo, "Oigan están seguro de esto… no solo podemos hacer un sorteo o algo asi para tener un ganador" sugirió un tanto inseguro de dejar que esto suceda.

" **¡NO!"** fue el grito de todas las mujeres que estaban con fuego en los ojos, goku un tanto intimidado retrocedió, sin duda esto iba muy enserio para las mujeres, en las tribunas se escucho un sollozo, todos voltearon para ver como roshi lloraba a cataratas.

"Maestro esta llorando?" pregunto desconcertado Yamcha al ver a su maestro llorar.

"No me estoy lavando los ojos de adentro para afuera… no te das cuenta todas ellas pelean por ser la esposa de ese rubio bastardo… y tiene a 15 chicas están dispuestas a pelear por el y ya sean ganen o no seguirán con el" sin soportarlo lloro con fuerza y los hombre presentes sintieron un pinchazo de envidia escuchando esas palabras del anciano, "¡Y en algún punto de su vida tendrán una orgia! ¡15 hermosas mujeres con un solo hombre teniendo-" antes de que pudiera terminar fue callado por el puño de Milk que estaba furiosa.

Las mujeres presentes se sonrojaron ante esa imagen, sin embargo un inocente gohan miro a su madre con confusión, "¿Qué es una Orgia?" pregunto.

"Eeee es algo que sabrás cuando crezcas" dijo tratando de evadir el tema. Pero esta vez fue videl que miro a su padre.

"Papa el abuelo dijo que esas mujeres estarán con el señor Naruto… puedo tener una Orgia con Gohan-kun" pidió con inocencia, esta vez el campeón perdió los colores del rostro, con ira ciega se levanto para atacar a un recién despierto Roshi, los dos se pelearon con ferocidad, sorprendente mente Mr satan dio pelea contra roshi, todo gracias al poder de ser padre.

"¡Sucio pervertido!" con ese grito uso toda su fuerza para dar un puñetazo al rostro del desprevenido maestro tortuga que cayo asía atrás nockeado, pero el campeón no termino, volteando miro a Gohan de mala manera, "¡Y tu ni te atrevas a pensar que tocaras un solo cabello de mi pequeña ángel!" terminando su grito se sentó de nuevo furioso, Gohan nervioso desvió la vista, todos parpadearon sorprendidos.

"Okeyyy" tosiendo en su mano el shinobi miro a todos los peleadores, "Muy bien todos listos…" todas se pusieron en guardia, las miradas chocaban entre ellas, todos los espectadores estaban emocionados, bajando la mano el Uzumaki dio la señal de comenzar, "¡Comiencen!" todos en la arena de pelea corrieron uno contra el otro. La pelea acababa de comenzar.

 **Y bueno listo, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció y que opinan de lo que acaban de leer, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido les traeré otro cap, sin mas chauuuuuuuuuu.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Madre mia primero que nada:**

 **1: Perdón por tardar tanto pero es que mis estudios han comenzado y también e estado trabajando, tardare pero seguire con mis historias.**

 **2: gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.**

 **4: Después de este torneo todo será la línea de tiempo de Dragon Ball z y luego súper.**

 **3: Y ultimo pero no menos importante…**

 **¡Que capitulazo papa! Sin duda este cap 130 de dragon ball súper esta en el top 5 de mejores cap de la serie de super hasta ahora, aunque debo admitir que me disgusto que 17 este vivo ya que su supuesta muerte fue buena pero siento que la cagaron con eso de que apareciera.**

 **Les juro que pensé que Freezer había atacado por la espalda a Goku pero resulto que solo su cuerpo no soporto el Ultra instinto, otra cosa que debo resaltar y que me izo recordar a goku de Z fueron estas palabras.**

" _ **No soy un justiciero y ni un emisario de la paz… pero si alguien lastima a mis amigos… ¡No se lo perdonare!**_

 **Ese si es un goku que se respeta, bueno ya alargue esto demasiado, sin más comencemos de una vez**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos21: La batalla comienza…**

En el medio de oscuridad de la dimensión vemos una gran plataforma, en esta varias figuras que iba a una velocidad cegadora se estrellaban entre si.

Las esferas o ráfagas de ki estallaban en toda la arena, en el medio es esta vemos a una calmada bulma ser rodeada por Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko y finalmente Diana, todos los espectadores vieron esto con preocupación.

"No deberíamos parar esto" dijo Yamcha con duda, solo pare ser visto de la mala forma por la hermana Brief.

"Que! piensa que mi hermana es débil" salto con recelo la rubia cargando a su hija.

"No no no no… bueno si, ella se enfrentara con personas fuertes no estás preocupada" pregunto el guerrero Z.

"Típico de hombres piensan que todo es fuerza bruta, mi hermana trabajo durante toda la semana para esto, ella sabe que hacer solo observen" Todos miraron la arena atentos a los que sucedería. En la plataforma Bulma se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa vio a todas las que le rodearon.

"Valla 5 contra una… no parece justo" dijo de forma dramática finguiendo preocupacion.

"La vida no es justa, acostúmbrate" dijo Rias con seriedad, ella encendió su aura de ki al igual que sus tres amigas, Diana esta por apoyar a la científica cuando este rio con suavidad.

"Cierto…" tomando un capsula de su muñeca la lanzo la cielo, presionando un botón en la parte trasera de su cabeza esta fue cubierta por un casco oscuro que tenia unos ojos blancos y lo que parecían ser orejas de gato.

"Soy yo o se asemeja demasiado a Black panther" susurro Akeno a su Rey que asintió un tanto extrañada, de pronto se escucharon varias explosiones en el cielo, todos levantaron la vista para ver a cientos de robots de diferentes estilos y diseños, abriendo los ojos la peli negra chillo emocionada, "No puedo creerlo son armaduras de Iron man!" grito impresionada y con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Valla científica solo copiaste las ideas de un comic" hablo Koneko con el rostro inexpresivo.

"Oye dame algo de crédito yo los hice de verdad y créeme son mejores que de ese tonto comic" comento con seriedad Bulma, presionando su muñeca una pantalla apareció, "Modo aniquilación" dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa la científica, todas las armaduras tuvieron un brillo en sus ojos.

"Bha son solo robo-" antes que Diana pudiera terminar fue derribada por un fuerte golpe de un gran robot de rojo con dorada, este la tomo para estrellarla con el suelo repetidas veces, lanzándola en el aire la maquina unos su puño derecho que como un martillo neumático se retracto para acumular presión y cuando la chica cayó frente a el lanzo el devastador golpe que mando a volar a la castaña.

"Wow…" dijo Rias, pero aun haci ella no se distrajo, juntando sus manos iba a usar su magia cuando lazos eléctricos atraparon sus manos, delante de ella estaba otra robot gris que tenía en sus brazos los alambres metálicos que la atraparon.

"De verdad creen que ellos esperaran que ustedes carguen sus ataques" dijo la cientifica que tomo otra capsula de su muñeca.

Pero de pronto sus creaciones fueron cayendo, mas exactamente sus cabezas o extremidades eran arrancadas por dos destellos uno blanco y otro morado, Bulma tuvo que llamar al Hulk-boster cuando los dos destellos aparecieron frente a ella, el robot con rapidez atrapo ambos destellos mostrando a las dos atacante siendo estas Kuroka y koneko, con fuerza la maquina las estrello en el suelo, sin embargo este perdió un brazo cuando Akeno ataco con una rafaga de Ki.

"¡Sosténganlo!" grito Rias que cargo una esfera de ki lista para borrar la cabeza de la maquina, solo para que de una patada fuera mandada a volar, todos se sorprendieron al ver como Bulma volaba por propulsores con su traje y le dio un golpe certero a la pelirroja, con rapidez presiono varios botones en su muñeca.

"¿Cómo-o es que bulma da tanta pelea?" pregunto sorprendido el maestro roshi.

"Bueno en realidad estas maquinas fueron hechas con la información que recolectamos del Dr. Gero, mas especifico en 16, ellos son tan rápidos y fuertes como N° 16" explico la rubia hermana mayor de la Científica, "Pero este es solo el principio"

El robot gigante girando sus parte aparto a las tres chicas que la aprisionaban, cuando este iba a atacarlas fue aplastado con fuerza contra el suelo por Diana que estaba furiosa, ella era esta vez gigante y le fue fácil aplastar a la maquina, varios robots mas la atacaron con ráfagas de energía pero estos fueron derribados por la gigante que uso su arma o su mismo cuerpo, pasando los minutos ya no quedaba ninguno, suspirando la castaña volvió a su tamaño normal.

"Que desperdicio…" dijo suspirando la científica que miro sus creaciones destruidas, ella saco una vez mas otras capsulas siendo esta una negra y otra naranja, lanzando los dos estas estallaron, de la oscura salió un gran cubo de metal oscuro y de la naranja…

"¿Qué mierda?' dijo naruto que se sorprendió al ver una versión de si mismo en la arena de pelea, este era un robot demasiado parecido a el, tenía la vestimenta de cuando llego a este lugar siendo un mono naranja, su diseño era bastante básico nada parecido a los robots antes mostrados.

"Mecha-Naruto modo ataque" hablo la científica que sonreía de manera macabra.

" **Hai! Mecha-Naruto al ataque!"** con eso el robot despego del suelo con rapidez, las cuatro demonios se pusieron en guardia, Akeno juntando esta vez magia lanzo grandes relámpagos de sus manos pero estos no afectaron a la maquina, el robot estaba por conectar un golpe a Akeno cuando fue sujetado por Kuroka que tenia expuesta sus dos colas y sus orejas.

"¡No tan rápido mala copia de naruto-kun" ella con fuerza tiro de su brazo derecho arrancándolo, antes que el robot se pudiera defender la pequeña peliblanca dio un golpe devastador en pecho asiendo que este de destruya quedando sus restos esparcidos por la arena.

En las gradas el Uzumaki sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda, sin duda eso era doloroso no esperaba eso, y rogaba en su mente que no le hicieran algo parecido si asía enojar a las chicas.

"Baaa no es tan fuerte" rio Rias mientras sostenía la cabeza del robot, pero este abrio la boca para lanzar una ráfaga de Ki que dio de lleno en el pecho de la pelirroja.

"¿Ki?... es como los androides mismos… ¿Por qué nunca hiciste algo haci antes? Hubiera sido de mucha ayuda" gruño Piccolo que miro a Bulma en la arena que rio de forma nerviosa.

"Bueno es que ustedes querían pelear y no quise meterme" explico con nerviosismo bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

"No importa solo es la cabeza, solo ahí que aplastarla como si fuera una uva" comento Kuroka que jugaba con el brazo del robot, solo para que este le diera un golpe en la cabeza y saliera volando, "¡Hijo de puta!" eso golpe si que le dolió, todas las partes del robot se comenzaron a juntar para rearmarse y mirar a sus cuatro objetivos.

"Es molesto… aunque también genial!" admitió Rias, sus tres acompañantes la miraron con duda.

En otra parte de la arena vemos a la gigante cataña sostener en sus manos a Bulma, "Ultimas palabras" gruño la gigante castaña que estaba por arrojar a la científica fuera de la plataforma.

"Si… no deberías sostenerme" antes que Diana pudiera reaccionar fue electrocutada por la electrizada que salió del traje de la científica, Bulma asiendo aparecer su pantalla en su muñeca presiono el botón rojo, detrás de ella el cubo metálico de más de 100 m se deforma y se deciso hasta quedar como si fuera arena, "Que comience la pelea de verdad" dijo con alegria, con esas palabras un punto azul brillo en su frente del traje, el metal oscuro ahora siendo polvo comenzó a elevarse y formarse. Sin miedo Diana tomo su martillo para lanzarse al ataque, mientras Bulma era rodeada por el metal arenoso, varias estacas se formaron y fueron por su oponente.

######################

Goku se mantenía en movimiento, sobre el caían cientos de esferas de Ki todas dirigidas hacia el, pero de pronto la ráfaga se detuvo, antes que el Saiyan pudiera descansar fue atacado por 17 y 18, las dos atacaron a la vez dando fuertes golpes y patadas, la androide peli negra conecto un fuerte derechazo en el estomago del peli negro, pero después la rubia androide dio un poderosa golpe en el rostro de su oponente mandándolo a volar, este derrapo por la pista para llegar hasta el borde de la plataforma, cayendo por el costado se sostuvo por el vorde de la plataforma con su mano derecha.

"Ufff eso estuvo cerca" suspirando subió de nuevo a la pista donde las dos androides ya estaban esperándolo, el Saiyan sonriendo puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con despreocupación, "Esto es extraño ya que estoy acostumbrado a pelear en los torneos por dinero o otras cosas pero este sin duda es raro…" abriendo los ojos con sorpresa su rasco la barbilla para adoptar una posición pensativa, "Ahora que lo pienso nunca me enfrente con ustedes"

"No ya que estabas escondido por tu enfermedad cuando aparecimos, pero ahora basta de charla" diciendo eso 17 se lanzo al ataque seguida de su hermana.

"Toma esto!" formando discos de Ki rosa la androide rubio las lanzo contra su oponente, estas impactaron causando una gran explosión, las dos androides se pusieron una alado de la otra mirando la nube de humo que se disipo cuando una gran aura dorada surgió, en todo su esplendor estaba Goku con su transformación de Super Saiyan a su máximo poder, el estaba cruzado de brazos sonriente.

"Muy bien… ¡Comencemos!" con ese grito el Saiyan se lanzo al ataque, con una patada voladora mando a volar a 17 y luego tomo a 18 para lanzarla contra el suelo creando una gran cráter, pero el Saiyan fue mandado a volar por una ráfaga de ki de 17 que apareció alado del saiyan, la androide ayudo a su hermana a levantarse.

Las dos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad las dos aparecieron alado del saiyan para dar una lluvia de golpes y patadas que con esfuerzo goku pudo bloquear, pero de un momentos a otro las unieron sus manos para apuntar a asía el y disparar una gran esfera de Ki, el saiyan sin pensarlo lo contesto con un Kame hame ha, los ataques estaban empatados, pero el de las androides de pronto perdió fuerza y la honda de ki azul del Saiyan gano e impacto, pero al disiparse el humo de la explocion solo se vio a 17 cubierto por un campo de fuerza verde.

"No te descuides" fue el susurro detrás de la nuca de goku que grito de dolor cuando una ráfaga de Ki se estrello contra su espalda, siendo llevado por el ataque quiso escapar cuando otra ráfaga se estrello contra el desde el frente siendo esta de 17, las dos androides tenían al guerrero Z entre sus ataque que lo mantenían paralizado y recibiendo daño que cada vez aumentaba mas y mas.

"¿Por qué ella están ganando que el Super Saiyajin full power no es más poderoso que las androides? Se hicieron más poderosas" cuestiono Gohan que no entendía por que su padre estaba perdiendo.

"No… ellas siguen con su mismo poder, pero ellas atacan a la vez y son muy buen equipo" hablo piccolo que miraba la pelea con ojos analíticos, "Además están explotando una debilidad de goku" muchos prestaron atención a esas palabras

"Asi que diste cuenta e Namek, si Kakarotto al crecer en este planeta desarrollo un estilo de pelea ajeno a nuestra raza" dijo Vegeta que miraba el encuentro.

"¿Y cuál sería el problema?" pregunto esta vez un serio Roshi, el mismo le enseño a pelear a Goku y sin duda su alumno era todo un prodigio en el estilo de pelea uno a uno en las artes marciales, abriendo los ojos entendió el problema, "Oh no"

"Oh si…" sonriendo con arrogancia Vegeta sonrió, "Nosotros desde que nacemos somos sometidos a combates donde solo somos nosotros contra varios oponentes, cuando tenía 6 años ya me hacían pelear contra más de 50 Saibaiman a la vez, todo con el fin de con solo enviar a solo unos pocos de nosotros a invadir los planetas que debíamos conquistar, nos entrenaban desde niños para sobrevivir en peleas donde millones de seres querrán acabar contigo y ahí es donde resalta el fallo del estilo de pelea de Kakarotto…"

"El estilo tortuga esta hecho con el fin de pelear uno a uno, si ahí más de un oponente y este aunque no sea más fuerte que este puede llegar ser un problema" comento el maestro tortuga que se cruzo de brazos un molesto por ver el error de su estilo de pelea.

"Eso explicaría porque tanto Goku como Gine son un poco más fuertes que Vegeta y Vegiti, ya en una pelea uno a uno ellos tienen la ventaja" dedujo un tanto dudoso piccolo.

Volviendo a la pelea vemos a Goku de rodillas entre las dos ráfagas de ki de las androides que estaban tranquilas, después de todo ambas podían estar durante horas manteniendo la constante ráfaga de Ki, gruñendo en lo bajo el saiyan extendió sus brazos y con un fuerte grito iso una onda expansiva que desasió las dos ráfagas de las androides, ahora un gran aura amarrilla ilumino toda la arena, esta poco a poco decreció, ahora el saiyan tenia el cabello mas erizado y su aura amarrilla tenia pequeños rayos que lo rodeaban.

"Hmm ya termínanos con el calentamiento no creen" dijo el Son que se estiro y se trono los nudillos, las dos androides se miraron y sonrieron, las dos tomaron posición de pelea y se lanzaron al ataque.

(Sus poderes aumentaron…) penso el shinobi que veía la pelea, a diferencia de los guerreros Z el gracias al modo sennin podía sentir el poder de las androides que estaban creciendo con rapidez. Goku en un estallido de velocidad bloque con su ante brazo izquierdo la patada de 17 y con su brazo derecho atrapo el puño de 18, los tres chocaron sus miradas, la pelea acaba de comenzar.

######################

En otra parte de la arena de pelea vemos a dos guerreras, una de ella era Gine que vestía su clásico gi de combate naranja con una camiseta azul debajo y sus botas de combate, su cabello corto oscuro se movía con el viento de la dimencion vacía, sus ojos oscuros tenían un toque de diversión, ella tenía una gran sonrisa pegado en su cara, frente a ella estaba su rival.

Vegiti estaba cruzada de brazos, ella vestía su maya azul de cuerpo completo, su armadura sin hombreras como la de su hermano junto con una botas y guantes blancos, ella tenía en cabello erizado en la parte superior y lo demás caía por su espalda atado en una cola de cabello baja, ella miro a su rival con ojos fríos y calculadores, pero embozando una sonrisa arrogante miro a la peli negra.

"Sabes aun quiero la revancha de nuestro primer encuentro… solo tu y yo, te mostrare el verdadero poder de una guerrera clase alta" tomando posición de pelea se puso más seria, su ojos se tornaron celestes y su transformación de super saiyajin apareció.

"Esta vez nuestra pelea no sera interrumpida por Nii-san o alguien mas" diciendo eso su sonrisa se torna más grande, con una sonrisa emocionada ella se transformo al igual que su rival, "Sabes si quieres podemos hacer un trio con naruto-kun… sea lo que sea eso, el libros que lei era muy confuso, lo encontré entre las cosas de Erza-chan"

"¡Que te dije de revisar mis cosas!" fue el grito de Erza que estaba siendo sostenida por una furiosa Masumi que la estrello contra el suelo, cuando estaba iba a rematarla con otro golpe sus brazos fueron atrapados por cadenas de agua y lanzada lejos de la pelirroja, "Auch…" fueron sus palabras mirando a la nada (Debo ser más discreta con mis libros) se cuestiono a si misma para levantarse y continuar con la pelea.

"¿Un trio contigo?" pregunto Vegiti que se cruzo de brazos, "Nha… prefiero tener una noche de apareamiento solo con el y sin nadie mas, después de tener nuestro primer hijo lo pensare" dijo de forma desinteresada sorprendiendo a muchos por su franquesa.

"No te parece un tanto raro lo que dice tu hermana? Parece una futura ninfómana" dijo Tights que miro a su esposo, que le devolvió la mirada de forma aburrida.

"Eso no es extraño, nosotros somos guerreros desde que aprendemos a caminar, no tenemos tiempo para avergonzarnos de nuestros deseos carnales… mas las mujeres Saiyan que no piensan mucho en el sentimentalismo, una vez que ellas encuentran a la persona que las venza y muestre que tiene lo necesario para ser su pareja ellas se quedaran con el asta la muerte" explico con simpleza.

"Owww que tierno, aunque un tanto perturbador" dijo con nerviosismo la rubia que cargaba a su hija.

"Si mi hermano tiene razón, una vez que gane este torneo de mierda lo reclamare como mío y nos aparearemos hasta que tengamos fuertes descendientes" dijo con una mirada decidida y seria.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Al menos puedes dejar de decir apareamiento" hablo naruto que se froto la frente con cansancio.

"Hmmm bueno coger hasta no sentir las piernas" dijo la saiyan que se cruzo de brazos mirando al Uzumaki, todos los presentes miraron esto con vergüenza ajena.

"uh coger es entrenar con las piernas, quiero hacerlo!" grito emocionada la hermana Son que miro a su rival, todos le palmearon la frente ante ese comentario.

"Maldigo tu inocencia insecto idiota" gruño la princesa de los Saiyan que miro con ira a su rival, "Basta de charla!" con su aura de ki rodeándola voló hacia su oponente, esta lanzo un potente derechazo que fue contestado de la misma manera, sus puños chocaron causando una poderosa honda expansiva que fisuro el suelo, las dos sin detenerse lanzaron cientos de golpes una contra la otra, todos sus golpes era contrarrestados entre si, con un movimientos rápido la princesa tomo la muñeca de su oponente para lanzarla lejos de ella, levantando su mano derecha lanzo su ataque, **"¡Big Bang!"** la gran esfera de Ki voló contra la hermana Son que clavando su mano en el suelo salto a un lado esquinanto la esfera que sigue su camino para perderse en el vacio del espacio y explotar.

"¡Oye eso pudo a verme matado!" grito de forma acusadora apuntando a su rival que sonrio de manera macabra.

"Esa era el chiste" extendiendo sus manos lanzo cientos de esferas de Ki, la arena se lleno de explosiones, con una sonrisa enloquecida la princesa de los saiyan siguió lanzando esferas sin parar, pero todos vieron asombrado como entre las ráfagas de Ki pasaba Gine, que con habilidad paso entre la lluvia de ataques.

"¡One punch!"

Fue el grito de la saiyan que se agacho esquivando los últimos ataques para con su brazo derecho lanzar el golpe, un demoledor derechazo fue conectado en la mandíbula de Vegiti, esta salió volando para estrellarse contra las múltiples plataformas y saliendo de la arena de pelea, todos quedaron asombrados cuando la mujer salio volando para ir a su caída en los profundidades del espacio.

"¡No te alegres antes de tiempo insecto!" la mujer recuperándose en el aire junto sus manos para apuntar asía abajo y lanzar una rafaga de ki que la impulso, como si fuera un misil fue propulsada por su rafaga de Ki asía Gine que estaba atónita, una vez piso de nuevo la arena ignoro a todas las demás para ir contra su rival.

"¡GINEEEEEE!" grito la prinsesa de los Saiyan que elevo su poder transformándose en Super Saiyajin face 2, pisando con fuerza corrió a toda velocidad hacia su oponente.

"¡VEGITIIIIIII!" grito esta vez la hermana Son que con un fuerte grito se transformo en super saiyajin face 2, ella sin pensarlo corrió contra su rival

En cámara lenta vemos a las dos correr una hacia la otra, sus auras estaban a su máximo poder, los rayos a su alrededor crecían y envolvían sus aura, las dos expendieron sus puños derechos, ambas lanzaron el golpe demoledor solo para que usar sus manos libre para atrapar el golpe de la otra, las dos se miraron y comenzaron a forcejear.

"¡No perderé/No perderé!" las dos chocaron sus cabezas con fuerza creando una gran honda expansiva, zafando del agarre de la otra retrocedieron unos pasos, solo para volver a conectarse un poderosos derechazo mutuamente, quedándose firmes en donde estaban sus miradas chocaron mientras ponían mas fuerza en su puños, sin embargo pocos notaron la sonrisa de ambas, la sonrisa de los dos saiyan era de pura emoción ante la pelea que tenían y solo era el comienzo.

##########################

Al comenzar la batalla campal, Masumi estaba por ir por los mas débiles y guardar fuerzas para los últimos momentos de la pelea sin embargo ella tubo que esquivar decenas de espadas y shurikens, esquivando con habilidad corrió por la arena, pero en su huida no vio el agua a su pies que la izo caer, derrapando por el suelo se levanto con rapidez, dándose la vuelta vio a sus tres atacantes.

"Haci que es tres contra uno eee?" pregunto la mujer de alta estatura que miro a las tres estudiantes del shinobi ponerse en guardia.

"Tu eres la más fuerte de todos en esta arena, incluso eres uno de los pocos que incluso podría desafiar a Sensei" hablo Mikasa que sostenía su espada en alto.

"Solas no podemos contra ti pero juntas… bueno ya veremos" dijo Erza que brillo para tener un cambio en su vestuario, ella ahora tenía una hombreras y placas de metal en todos su torso y pechos, ella ahora tenía unos brazaletes dorados que cubrían por completo sus antebrazos, sus armas eran un escudo redondo estilo espartano y una espada estilo medieval.

"¿Saben que solo habrá una ganadora verdad?" pregunto la saiyan levantando una ceja extrañada por ser atacadas por las tres.

"Simple, hicimos una alianza, cuando solo quedemos las tres decidiremos quien se debe casar con Naruto-kun" hablo con calma la pelirroja.

"Si además aremos un cuarteto luego de decidir" hablo esta vez Mikasa con una sonrisa pervertida imaginando los escenarios de las tres alumnas con su sensei.

"Emm Juvia no recuerda que hayamos acordado eso" comento la peli azul que se avergonzaba por lo que dijo la shinobi.

"Yo tampoco… pero suena interesaste" hablo la pelirroja con un sonrojo, sin duda esto se parecía a una de sus fantasías.

"Desde cuando tienen ese tipo de pensamientos" dino naruto sentado en el lugar de espectadores, asiendo memoria recordó los varios escenarios donde las chicas se volvían mas locas de lo normal siendo esto en los lugares como las aguas termales, suspirando miro la pelea, "Con razón encontraba agujeros en las paredes de los baños…" cuestiono al saber que era espiado constantemente

"En sus sueños ganaran trio de pervertidas" gruño Masumi que se torno más seria, una suave aura verde la cubrio y el suelo debajo de ella se hundió.

"¡Equipo Uzumaki ataquen!" grito Erza que fue rodeada por su aura roja, que la rodeaba como si fueran llamas, tomando sus armas se puso en posición de ataque.

"¡Hai!" Juvia fue cubierta de su aura azul con gotas de agua girando a su alrededor, en el caso de mikasa ella tenia un aura oscura con relámpagos igual de oscuros rodeandola.

En cuanto a las tribunas vemos a un nervioso Maestro Roshi, "Este será una gran pelea, en todos mis años de peleador de artes marciales nunca estuve tan emocionado" dijo con una voz seria que llamo la atención a todos, pero luego tomo una expresión pervertida con baba bajando por su barbilla, "Una pelea de chicas hermosas… estoy que me éxito del miedo" todos a su alrededor se palmearon la frente, el nunca cambiaria.

(Siempre me sorprendió el parecido de Ero-sennin y el maestro roshi) penso el Uzumaki que estaba mirando el enfrentamiento de las chicas, el tenia que prestar atención, esto no debía salirse de control, las chicas no solo peleaban por el, estrechando la mirada vio las miradas determinadas de cada una, ella peleaban por la supremacía, para mostrar quien era la mas fuerte, esto era por ser Saiyajin en el caso de Gine, Vegiti y Masumi, en cuanto a las androides ella no se dejarían menospreciar por nadie y no se rendirían, a decir verdad Bulma le sorprendió, ella uso todo a su alcance para mostrar que estaba a la altura de las demás y por ultimo sus alumnas, ella querían demostrar lo que valían, que todo el entrenamiento por el cual pasaron avía valido la pena, ella quería su aprobación y que se enorgullecerá de ser sus alumnas.

El shinobi rio entre dientes, el ya estaba orgullosa de cada una de ellas.

"¡Haaaa!" con un grito de guerra Erza con su escudo dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago de la Saiyan asiéndola retroceder, antes que pudiera componerse dos grandes ráfagas de Ki vinieron asía ella, estos ataques fueron lanzados por Juvia y mikasa respectivamente una de cada lado de ella, pero la Saiyan con esfuerzo las detuvo con sus manos, pero abrió los ojos en shock cuando vio la espada frente a ella, una seria Erza se mantuvo firme apuntando su espada al pecho de la mujer, "Ríndete" pidio con una voz firme y autoritaria, pero para sorpresa de las alumnas de las shinobi la mujer de gran tamaño sonrió.

"¿Dónde estaría lo divertido?" todos quedaron segados cuando una gran llamada verde ilumino toda la plataforma, tanto Juvia como Mikasa desasieron sus técnicas y salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, la pelirroja derrapo asía atrás, viendo que iba a caer de la plataforma clavo la espada en su suelo quedando firme en su lugar, con incredulidad abrió los ojos.

"Ella…" Vegeta desde las gradas gruño, ese gran poder, todos lo sintieron, el príncipe de los Saiyajin miro esto con molestia, "Es tan fuerte como Cell en máximo poder… no es aun más!" grito con frustración ante esto, el aura verde poco a poco disminuyo, en el medio de la arena estaba Masumi.

Ahora la Saiyan tenía el cabello verdoso un poco mas erizado que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su estatura había disminuido un poco, ahora media 2 m con 10 cm, su musculatura se comprimió y se volvió mas definida, para odia y envidia de las mujeres los pechos de Masumi llegaron a ser copa E, su cintura se volvió mas pequeña teniendo un paquete de 6, y bueno lo demas…

(Que trasero!) Pensó con naruto con un sonrojo no pudo evitar mirar el trasero con forma de manzana y firma de la mujer, para rematar la cola de mono de la chica se desenvolvió de su cintura para moverse de un lado al otro, sonriendo la mujer de gran tamaño se cruzo de brazos. ( _ **Super Saiyajin Legendario Face 2 forma definitiva)**_

(Kay! Naruto-kun me está observando) pensó con timidez, ella se podía ver por fuera como una guerrera amazona que era imponente, pero por dentro seguía siendo una mujer tímida e insegura de como acercarse a su enamoramiento.

(Hm Presumida) fue el pensamiento de varias mujeres al verla en su nueva forma. Las tres alumnas del Uzumaki se reunieron uno junto a la otra, ella miraron a su oponente que se puso en posición de pelea al igual que las tres chicas, de pronto estas desaparecieron en un estallido de velocidad.

Todos miraron como por toda la plataforma se podia ver como un cometa verde ser atacado por otra tres siendo estos de color Rojo, Azul y Negro, estos se movieron por toda la plataforma atacándose sin piedad, solo algunos podían seguir con la mirada la pelea.

El shinobi sentado miro como sus tres alumnas atacaban a la vez a Masumi con golpes, patadas y estocadas de espadas por parte de Erza y Mikasa, sin embargo la saiyan esquivo todos y cada uno de los ataques, pero esta abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando siento el rose del puño de la maga de azul casi golpear su pecho, otro golpe vino de mikasa que con su espada casi la decapita pero solo le corto algunos cabellos, pero Masumi uso sus brazos para bloquear una fuerte tacleada de parte de Erza que la golpeo con su escudo, la mujer de gran tamaño derrapo asia atrás para ponerse de pie entre las tres mujeres que la atacaron con fiereza.

En toda la plataforma se veían las grandes explosiones, las peleas han comenzado con fuerza.

 **Y bueno listo, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció y que opinan de lo que acaban de leer, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido les traeré otro cap, sin mas chauuuuuuuuuu.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulo 22:**

Las cuatro demonios estaban rodeando al ser mecánico auto denominado Mecha-naruto, el robot miro a todos y con rapidez las cuatro lo atacaron, sin embargo la maquina no tuvo problemas en esquivar o devolver los golpes.

"Vamos que no tienes un interruptor de apagado" se quejo Akeno que estaba prendida de la cabeza del robot, usando toda su fuerza arranco la cabeza del cuerpo de su oponente, con rapidez esta tomo la cabeza para arrojarla al aire y juntando Ki lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía, cuando este iba a impactar con su objetivo fue tomado por un brazo de si mismo que lo regreso su cuerpo, gruñendo la peli negra junto sus manos, "¡Soporta esto infeliz!" con un grito de ira una gran esfera de ki nació en sus manos.

"¡Cúbranse!" dijo Rias que salió del camino de la explosión siendo imitada por Koneko y kuroka, el ser mecánico sin dudar ataco a la mitad angel y demonio, cuando estaba por llegar a ella el ataque fue lanzado contra el, todo fue iluminado cuando la esfera fue contra el robot.

" **¡Absorver!"** con esas palabras la maquina levando las manos para detener la esfera, una vez toco el ataque este disminuyo de tamaño muy rápido asta no quedar nada.

"¿Qué-e?" antes que Akeno pudiera procesar la información un puño bolo asía ella que impacto en su cara asiendo que esta saliera volando y callera de la plataforma bajo la mirada incrédula de todos, el puño volador voló de nuevo a su dueño que lo atrapo en el aire y se lo coloco en su lugar, mecha naruto movió su mano asegurándose que funcionaba, una vez termino miro a las 3 chicas restantes.

Todos notaron como la peli negra caía al vacio solo para aparecer en las gradas junto al Uzumaki, este con calma le dio unas palmadas confortantes en el hombro, "Lo hiciste bien" felicito con calma, la mitad demonio sonrió con agradecimiento.

"Muy bien… ahí que sacarlo es peligroso" dijo la Nekomata mayor que miraba al robot, ella con lentitud levanto sus manos para mostrar cómo sus garras crecían asta medir más de 20 cm cada una, sus dos colar detrás de ella se movieron de manera amenazante y su cabello se erizo.

"Debemos destruirlo por completo… creo que tengo un plan, kuroka distráelo, Koneko ven conmigo" siguiendo las ordenes de la pelirroja las dos mujeres gato actuaron.

La Neko mayor corrió a una velocidad increíble, ella lanzo zarpazos y patadas rápidas que hicieron retroceder al robot, pero este en un movimiento atrapo una de sus piernas, pero mostrando su elasticidad la mujer giro la parte superior de su cuerpo para conectar un codazo contra la cabeza del robot asiendo que este la suelte y retroceda.

Pero en un movimiento sorpresivo este tomo unos de los picos de su cabeza sacando una espada, que era corta pero con rapidez se formo para ser una katana, usando la espada ataco a la mujer gato, que esquivaba con habilidad los cortes de espada, pero no pudo esquivar una esfera morada que se creo en la mano izquierda del robot.

" **¡Biju dama!"** con esas palabras la maquina conecto su ataque en el estomago de Kuroka, esta salió volando con el ataque y a la distancio estallo con fuerza, cuando estaba por caer al vacío fue atrapada por Rias que iso aparecer sus alas y la atrapo en el aire.

"No sabía que tenían alas" cuestiono Ten Shin han.

"Somos demonios Dha… tenemos alas" dijo Akeno cerca de ellos mostrando sus propias alas, muchos vieron esto con preocupación, demonios, eso era nuevo para la mayoría de ellos.

" **Objetivo localizado"** la maquina con rapidez apunto sus manos al cielo, de sus brazos surgieron varios cañones que se unieron, ahora sus dos brazos unidos formaron un gran caños, con sus ojos rojos apunto al cielo donde la pelirroja estaba sosteniendo a una apenas consiente Kuroka, **"¡Fuego!"** una gran ráfaga de energía salió de sus manos, pero en el último segundo este fue desviado por Koneko que golpe el cañón con una patada, la ráfaga fue directamente asía una desprevenida Masumi que recibió el ataque de lleno, la explosión fue demoledora y sacudió la arena de pelea.

"Misión cumplida" hablo Rias que sostenía a su amiga aun en el cielo, su plan fue simple, que su oponente por accidente golpeara a uno de los concursantes mas poderosos, sonriendo con malicia la pelirroja vio como entre el humo de la explosión salió una furiosa Masumi que tenia una pequeña quemadura en su espalda consecuencia del ataque.

"¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?!" grito con ira, todos los presentes apantanaron a Mecha-naruto que inseguro retrocedió unos pasos, la mujer en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente al robot que intento huir, solo para ser tomado por la Saiyan que lo tomo entre sus manos para como si fuera una lata de aluminio este fue aplastado asta solo quedar una esfera pequeña de chatarra.

"Uhg" fue el trago que izo naruto al verse así mismo ser aplastado de tal manera grotesca, las demás solo mantuvieron la distancia para luego seguir con sus respectivas peleas, tando Erza como Mikasa y juvia atacaron a la furiosa Saiyan que las ataco también.

"Uff buen trabajo chicas" felicito Rias que ya aterrizo en el suelo y se sentó en el suelo para suspirar aliviada, sin embargo las tres no tuvieron tiempo de descanso cuando desde el suelo surgieron estacas de piedra, volando por encima de la plataforma vieron que Diana estaba peleando contra Bulma que estaba usando una especia de arena oscura maleable que atacaba a la gigante, "Nuevo objetivo… sacar a la nerd del torneo"

"¿Cómo que nerd?" las tres se tensaron al ver que la científica las había escuchado y ahora las miraba desde el suelo, las demonios tuvieron que esquivar y volar entre los látigos de metal arenoso que intentaba derribarlas, "Esta es una batalla campal… haci porque contenerme" con una mirada seria presiono varios botones en sus muñecas, al instante la arena metálica se detuvo, esta se esparció quedando esparcido por toda la arena, finalmente un boton rojo apareció en la muñeca derecha de la científica que miro el boton con duda.

"¡Hermana eso no es una buena idea!" grito tigths desde su asiento, todos miraron a la científica que ahora respiro hondo.

"Funciona, por favor…" susurro, ante esto todas las chicas que vieron la posible amenaza se lanzaron al ataque sin dudarlo, pero de un momento a otra la científica desapareció.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde se fue?" pregunto Rias que miraba a todas partes buscando con la mirada y buscando su presencia, solo para no sentir nada.

"Es invencible?" pregunto esta vez Kuroka, pero de pronto la arena metálica debajo de ellas se movió y ataco a todas las participantes del torneo, las alumnas del shinobi se idearon para saltar y con ráfagas de Ki borrar los diferentes látigos y estacas de metal que se formaban a su alrededor, las androides a la distancia solo crearon un campo de energía que impidió el ataque de los micro bots oscuros, pero algunos no tuvieron tanto suerte.

"¡Uhg!" gruño Masumi que estaba siendo rodeada por esta materia, con una grito de ira esferas de ki surgieron de su cuerpo borrando todos esas cosas, ahora sin la amenaza de los micro bots todas buscaron con la mirada a la científica.

Ahora podemos ver a las alumnas del rubio darse la espalda entre ellas buscando su objetivo, mikasa miro por toda la arena hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, con ira miro asía atrás para ver a Erza, con un gruñido la shinobi golpeo con el mango de su espada a la pelirroja que se sostuvo la cabeza con dolor por el golpe.

"¡Oye cual es la idea!" se quejo la maga mirando a la peli negra.

"No te hagas tu me golpeaste" gruño la shinobi que se planto frente a Titania.

"Yo no hice nada!" las dos mujeres se miraron con ira listas para atacarse cuando fueron detenidas por la maga de azul.

"¡Chicas! Concéntrese, debemos ganar" dijo la maga sonriente, tanto Erza como Mikasa se dieron la espalda mutuamente, ellas siguieron buscando solo para que esta vez un fuerte golpe mandara a volar a juvia que estrello su cara contra el suelo de manera dolorosa, todo fue silencio cuando la maga se levanto despacio para con tranquilidad sacudirse la ropa y darle la espalda a sus dos amigas.

"Esto se pondrá feo" dijo Naruto que sonrió con nerviosismo, Juvia se dio vuelta para mirar a Erza y Mikasa que tragando con nerviosismo, sin que lo supieran una diminuta Bulma en su traje voló lejos de ahí, ella ahora era del tamaño de una hormiga siendo casi imperceptible para la mayoría, volando mediante los propulsores de su traje sonrió.

"Divide y vencerás" se dijo a si misma al ver como la peli azul atacaba a sus dos compañeras con furia ciega.

"¡Juvia les patiara el trasero!" con ese grito la mago ataco con un fuerte disparo de agua a presión que iso retroceder a Erza, sin pensarlo Mikasa a su lado iso sellos de manos para respirar de manera profunda y disparar una gigantesca llamarada de fuego que dio de lleno a la maga de azul.

"Espero que eso-" antes que la shinobi pudiera seguir abrió los ojos con incredulidad cuando vio como entre las llamas surgió Juvia que con una mirada furiosa clavo un devastador puñetazo en el rostro de la peli negra.

"¡Juvia aun no termina!" con un grito de furia la maga tomo la bufanda de su oponente para con su puño derecho clavar de nuevo otro fuerte golpe en el rostro de la Akerman, cuando salió volando asía atrás fue atraída nuevamente por el fuerte agarre en su bufanda, "¡Aun no!" creando con su mano derecha una esfera de ki la clavo en el estomago de la pelinegra que escupió sangre y su bufanda se rompió asiendo que esta saliera volando con la esfera aun en su estomago, a la distancia esta exploto.

Todos vieron con sorpresa como la shinobi cayo con fuerza en la plataforma, creando un gran cráter esta quedo tendida en la arena de pelea cerca del borde solo para después con lentitud levantarse, su aura oscura creció con fuerza y miro con ira a la maga que también tomo una expresión seria, pero de pronto un manchón blanco se estampo contra Mikasa.

La mayoría se sorprendió al ver como Koneko con esfuerzo estrello un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de Mikasa, este sorprendida fue lanzada asía atrás fuera de la arena, la neko de cabello blanco cayo de rodillas respirando con cansancio.

"¡Tu vienes conmigo maldita loli!" de la nada un cable fue enredado la muñeca de la pequeña mujer peli blanca que fue arrastrada al vacio por parte de una furiosa Mikasa que sostenía el cable arrastrando a su oponente con ella, las dos sin mas aparecieron en los bancos de espectadores junto a una sonriente Akeno.

"Buena pelea chicas" dijo naruto que acaricio la cabeza de Koneko que cerró los ojos para sonreír y ronronear, sin embargo la Akerman a su lado solo gruño para cruzarse de brazos.

"Cállate sensei…" gruño con fastidio solo para que su cabello fuera revuelto por un alegre naruto, calmándose la peli negra sonrió para suspirar con una sonrisa, "No puedo creer que fuera sacada de la plataforma por una loli de 15 años" dijo con un aura oscura sobre ella

"Oye tengo 25 años y solo me tienes envidia porque soy adorable" dijo la mujer neko que seguía disfrutando la caricia del en su cabeza por parte del Uzumaki. Pero todos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho una risa, todos miraron a una alegre Juvia que miraba con burla a Mikasa.

"Jajaja ya varios cayeron.. juvia es increíble" dijo solo para tener que esquivar el escudo que casi la golpea en la cabeza, este escudo reboto para volver a las manos de Erza que camino asia la peli azul que dejo caer su sonrisa para poner una expresión mas seria.

"Serás la siguiente en caer" dijo con tranquilidad la pelirroja que iso desaparecer su escudo y su espada, la maga de azul camino asía la pelirroja con una expresión serena, las dos caminaron hasta quedar una frente a la otra.

"Cuando Erza-chan y Juvia estaban en Fairy Tail, Erza-chan era mas fuerte que Juvia…" mientras la maga de azul hablaba se estiro los músculos de los brazos mientras una fuerte aura azul brillaba a su alrededor con las gotas de agua que giraban sobre ella, "Pero con el entrenamiento de Naruto-sama Juvia es mas fuerte y te demostrara que es la mas fuerte!" gritando lo ultimo su aura creció de gran manera.

"Esta bien Juvia… ¡Ven con todo!" sonriendo con emoción la maga de rojo fue cubierta por su aura que la rodeo y creció como si fuera fuego, su cabello flameaba y se movía al compas de su aura.

Las dos grande auras se enfrentaron, Azul y rojo, el enfrentamiento entre ambas magas iba a comenzar.

#######################

Goku y Gine estaban siendo arrastrados por una furiosa Masumi que los sujetaba del rostro y los arrastraba de manera dolorosa por la plataforma destruyendo todo a su paso, con un gruñido de enojo la mujer gigantes arrojo a los dos saiyan que se estrellaron contra los escombros de la plataforma que sobresalían de la arena de pelea, sin embargo la saiyan fue golpeada por 17 y 18 que estrellaron una patada cada una en el pecho de Masumi asiendo que esta derrape asía atrás.

"Hay que sacarla a cada segundo su fuerza solo aumenta mas" dijo la androide rubia que se puso en posición de pelea.

"De acuerdo… pero enserio iremos a pelear con la más poderosa de todos en esta plataforma, porque no vamos por la Nerd o la gigantes del martillo y esperamos que se canse peleando con las demás" dijo suspirando 17.

"Ahora que lo dices… no es mala idea" antes que pudieran continuar la Saiyajin legendaria apareció frente a ambas para conectar un puñetazo en el estomago de cada una y mandarlas a volar asiendo que las dos cayeran de la plataforma, pero en su caída 17 tomo a su hermana para arrojarla a la arena de pelea de nuevo.

"Eso fue inesperado" hablo el namek en las gradas.

La androide apareció en los banquillos de expectores junto a Mikasa, cruzándose de brazos la androide miro al palea, "Sabes yo pensé que llegarías a las finales de este extraño torneo" la peli negra miro al shinobi ante su comentario, encogiéndose de hombros la androide miro la pelea.

"Tal vez en otro torneo llegue más lejos y incluso gane" dijo con gran seriedad llamando la atención a muchos a su alrededor, solo para después sonreír de manera burlona, "Si claro" estirándose se puso cómoda para mirar la pelea, mientras tanto en el torneo vemos como con lentitud 18 se coloco de pie, pero esta tubo que saltar cuando una ráfaga de ki casi la golpea.

"Valla, valla, miren lo que me encontré una chatarra parlante…" a paso lento Vegitise acerco asta quedar frente a frente con la androide rubia que se puso en guardia al ver a su atacante, "Es hora de la revancha basura" gruñendo la princesa encendió su aura con rayos celestes.

"Aun llorando porque te rompí unos de tus brazos, ya paso casi un año olvídalo princesita" dijo la androide rubia con desinterés, solo para ser derribada por un fuerte derechazo que pudo bloquear con su ante brazo, pero aun haci la fuerza de impacto la mando a volar estrellándose contra los escombros quedando desterrada bajo estos, quedando boca arriba suspiro, "Supongo que aun me tienes resentimientos eee" hablo levantándose para mirar como una furiosa saiyan venia asía ella a gran velocidad.

"¡Voy a disfrutar esto!" con un grito de guerra la princesa de los saiyajin lanzo un puñetazo, pero para desconciertos de todos su puño fue atrapado por la androide, todo fue silencio cuando la androide levanto la mirada para mostrar una mirada decidida y determinada a vencer, en un movimiento rápido 18 estrello un fuerte derechazo en el estomago de la saiyan asiendo que esta perdiera el aliento y escupiera una gran cantidad de saliva, siendo tomado por su brazo la guerrera fue estrellada contra el suelo con fuerza creando un cráter.

"¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte de repente?" pregunto un desconcertado Gohan que no creía lo que veía, sin embargo todos fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos al escuchar la risa seca de 17, todos la miraron asiendo que esta parpadeara confusa por el cambio de ambiente.

"¿Qué me miran?... Oh claro la explicación de mierda donde debo decir porque mi hermana es tan fuerte ahora…jodance" suspirando ella se cruzo de brazos para mirar a otro lado sin querer explicar nada.

"Vamos Lapis-chan, dinos porque Lazuli-chan es tan fuerte" dijo naruto con calma sentada detrás de las chicas, la androide pelinegra se sonrojo al escuchar su verdadero nombre, pero al escuchar una risa volteo para ver como Mikasa se reía de forma burlona.

"¿Lapis? Oh esto no tiene precio… lapis" repitió la shinobi causando las risas de algunos, en cuanto a 17 al escuchar las burlas se enojo, con una mirada peligrosa.

"No es bueno burlarse de un nombre en especial en tu caso… mi casa" remarco lo ultimo con una sonrisa burlona, este comentario iso que la shinobi tomara la espada para ponerse de pie y mirar a la androide con odio.

"Oh te metiste con la mujer equivocada Lapis-san" dijo con una voz seca y mirando a los ojos a la androide que no se dejo intimidar.

"Podría decir lo mismo… mi casa" cuando estaban por desatar su pelea las dos fueron tomadas por sus cabezas y fueron sentadas nuevamente en sus asientos.

"Ya vasta no pueden pelear aquí" las dos tuvieron que calmarse cuando fueron detenidas por el Uzumaki, que una vez paro el encuentros suspiro para mirar como el encuentro entre la princesa y el androide continuaba.

Levantándose con calma la saiyan se puso de pie para mirar a la androide que se puso a la defensiva, "Buen golpe Chatarra, pero eso no será suficiente" dijo con una sonrisa un tanto oscura mirando a su oponente que estaba en una posición defensiva.

(Solo tengo unos minutos ante de que mi cuerpo caiga por la fatiga) pensó la androide con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente, ella había superado su limitador asiendo que su poder infinito aumentara pero solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que su cuerpo no soporte el poder y caiga, gruñendo ella destrozo el suelo debajo de ella para lanzarse asía la princesa que la imito.

Las dos fueron una contra la otra para estrellar con fuerza sus puños, la mirada desafiantes de ambas chocaron, gruñendo las dos se entablaron un fiero combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Aun en la arena de pelea: Erza, Juvia, Masumi, Rias, Kuroka, Gine, Vegiti, Bulma, Diana, Lanch (Goku) y Lazuli alias N° 18.**

 **Eliminadas: Mikasa, Koneko, Akeno, Lapis alias N°17.**

 **Wow la pelea se puso seria, y como vieron con Mikasa la fuerza no lo es todo, Koneko paso desapercibida y logros sacarla.**

 **Bueno déjenme en sus opiniones que les parecio el cap y déjenlo en los comentarios, bueno gracias por leer y Chauuuuuuuuuuuuu.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Puta madre! Si mas de uno me quiere muerto, bueno lamento mucho la demora, pero por fin les traje este cap, que luego de ver Deadpool 2 me puso a escribir como loco ya que me vino una inspiración que por un momento pensé que estaba drogado… na mentira soy pobre como para conseguir drogas y recuerden son malas las drogas… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?**

 **Bueno ya basta de drama, de hecho debo informar que estoy haciendo una historia de naruto en el mundo de DC, pero este primero tendrá que lidiar con las amazonas, si esa será la última que publique este año, sin más comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulos 23:**

El ambiente era tenso en la plataforma, ya algunos avían sido sacadas del torneo, ahora en el medio de la gran plataforma vemos el choque de gran cometas siendo uno rojo y el otro azul, causando una gran honda expansiva podemos ver en el centro de esta a Juvia y Erza que se estaban empujándose usando sus manos, ambas se sostenían sus manos entre ella entrelazando sus dedos.

"¡Juvia ganara!" aflojando su agarre la maga de azul se convirtió en agua para disolverse, sin embargo se volvió a formar para desde abajo conectar un poderoso golpe en el centro del estómago de la pelirroja asiendo que este quede sin aire y salga volando asia el cielo, sin perder tiempo la peli azul salto para formar un latigo de agua y agarrar a su oponente, girándolo sobre su eje la lanzo contra la plataforma, **"¡Haaaa!"** juntando sus manos lanzo una gigantesca ráfaga de Ki azul.

El gran ataque fue contra Erza que se estrello con brutalidad contra el suelo, pero al ver el ataque que venía frunció el ceño, varias venas se formaron en su frente, con rapidez se puso en cuclillas y sin pensarlo salto contra el ataque.

Juvia apretó los dientes con esfuerzo manteniendo su ataque y potenciarlo lo máximo posible, pero ella noto algo, de la gran ráfaga de ki azul surgió una herida Erza cubierta por una esfera roja, "¡Necesitaras mas que eso!" gruñendo la maga conecto una patada descendente en la cabeza de la peli azul que deciso su ataque para caer contra la plataforma, cayendo de pie la peli azul miro asía arriba solo para ver el puño de Erza que se estrello contra su rostro, creando un gran cráter la maga fue enterrada en la plataforma, saliendo despedida asía atrás la pelirroja cayo de pie solo para después caer de rodillas respirando de forma cansada.

Pero antes que pudiera tener un respiro, escucho algo miro asía abajo donde vio como el suelo se fisuro y de ahí surgió un puño que se estrello contra su frente, surgiendo del suelo salió Juvia que tenia una mirada furiosa, ella cayo de pie para mirar como su oponente caia de espaldas, respirando con pesadez la maga miro sus manos en especifico sus dedos que estaban sangrando, gruñendo se centro en erza.

En las gradas naruto frunció el ceño al igual que otros, esto era estúpido a el no le gustaba esto, parecía una pelea a muerte. La peli azul se intento levantar solo para salir volando cuando Kuroka choco contra ella, atónita vio que la Nekomata intentaba arrastrarla fuera de la plataforma, cuando intento zafarse sus brazos fueron envueltos por las colas negras de la mujer que la atraparon.

"¡Tu vienes conmigo!" gritando eso la pelinegra salto por la orilla cayendo con la peli azul, cayendo a la oscuridad las dos aparecieron en las butacas, antes que de dieran cuenta estas fueron curadas por Naruto que les dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Ufff tan cerca me descuide, bueno al menos Juvia llego lejos* dijo la peli azul que se relajo en su asiento.

Siguiendo en la arena de pelea vemos un combate total de todos contra todos, entando en ventaja Masumi que no tuvo problemas en enfrentarse contra todos a la vez, la saiyan tomo de la cabeza a Goku para arrojarlo y hacer que este se golpe contra Vegiti.

Sin embargo la gigante no tubo descanso ya que tubo que esquivar las decenas de discos de Ki rosa de 18 que lanzaba sin descanso sus ataques, con un gruñido la Saiyan voló contra la androide que sonrió para luego agacharse, detrás de ella salto Diana que en un segundo paso a ser pequeña a su modo gigante, usando su martillo y todas sus fuerzas conecto con Éxito un demoledor golpe que mando a volar a la saiyan.

"¡Ahora!" fue el grito Gine que apareció sobre Masumi para lanzarle un Kame hame Ha en el medio del rostro, la explosión del ataque mando a volar a la saiyan legendaria que estrello con brutalidad contra el suelo, sin embargo no tubo descanso cuando vio a todos los guerreros volar contra ella.

"…" sonriendo la saiyan se puso en posición de pelea, sin embargo esta quedo quieta cuando vio un martillo de guerra ir a su rostro, Erza estaba por darle el golpe, pero en el ultimo segundo desvío su golpe para golpear algo pequeño en el hombro de la saiyan, todos confusos vieron algo pequeño salir de la pista y caer de la plataforma.

"Valla, al menos llegaste demasiado lejos Bulma-chan" fueron las palabras del rubio que vio como la científica aparecía en tamaño normal a su lado, quitándose su casco suspiro cansada para luego sonreír.

"Bueno, ise lo mejor que pude" admitió sonriente, siendo este respondida de la misma forma por el Uzumaki. De vuelta en la pelea vemos a una cansada Erza apoyarse en su martillo, a su lado estaba una sorprendida Masumi que sonrió de manera suave, está extendiendo su mano toco el hombro de la pelirroja.

"Gracias…" diciendo eso un aura verde apareció en Erza que abrió los ojos con incredulidad, se sentía con energía, mucha energía, tomando su martillo lo puso en su hombro, las dos chicas vieron como en el medio de la arena seguían las peleas.

"Podrías arrepentirte de esto…" hablo la Scarlet que izo desaparecer los restos de su armadura y ropa destruida para hacer aparecer otra muda nueva de ropa.

"Tal vez… pero seria interesante verte en la final" diciendo eso la saiyan se fue corriendo contra Vegiti que acababa de darle una fuerte patada a 18, la princesa tubo que moverse cuando fue embestida por la saiyajin legendaria.

"Asta la final…" susurro la pelirroja que tubo que extender su mano para atrapar el martillo de Diana que casi la golpe, un aura roja rodeo nuevamente a la Scarlet que sonrío de manera macabra intimidando a los espectadores y a diana, "Te lo devuelvo" desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad golpe a la castaña en el estomago con su propia arma.

"¡Ahg!" fue el quejido de la chica que salió volando para caer de la plataforma, rápidamente esta apareció en las bancas, para fue animada y curada por el rubio.

"Eres fuerte…" dándose la vuelta Erza miro a una seria Rías hacerle frente, la pelirroja demonio respiro hondo antes de tomar posición, en sus manos se formaron unos círculos mágicos rojos, un aura roja oscura cubrió a la chica que puso una expresión de esfuerzo y concentración, "Lo daré todo…" diciendo eso sorprendió a todos cuando de los símbolos es sus manos se formaron cuerdas de energía.

"¿Qué mier-" antes que la maga pudiera decir algo fue envuelta por los hilos de energía que la atrapo, con un grito de esfuerzo la demonio elevó a la maga para lanzarlo contra la plataforma de manera brutal. Destrozando el suelo por el impacto fue levantada nuevamente para ser repetidas veces golpeada contra la plataforma. "¡Ya basta!" haciendo un estallido de Ki la Scarlet se liberó de sus ataduras.

Con ira corrió contra rías, esta al ver a su oponente correr hacia ella formo nuevamente los círculos mágicos en sus manos, esperando este estaba por recibir el devastador puñetazo de Erza que se sorprendió al ver un escudo de las misma ranuras que los círculos en las manos de la demonio, esto formaban un campo de fuerza que protegía a la demonio.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto un confuso gohan, la confusión de este también se vio en varios de los espectadores, "Eso no es ki"

"No, no lo es" todos miraron a una sonriente Akeno que miraba como su amiga atacaba con los círculos en sus manos con si de armas fueran, "Rias siempre fue un prodigio… y como sabíamos que no podíamos ganarles a ustedes con fuerza bruto o Ki, usamos otro plan, que ahora Rias-chan está usando, eso que ella usa es su magia, magia por la cual la Familia Gremory es reconocida" explico sonriente mientras seguía viendo el desempeño de su rey.

(Concéntrate!) se grito a si misma la Gremory que formo abanicos con la energía en su manos, usando toda su velocidad ataco a la Scarlet que se vio obligada a estar a la defensiva, gruñendo la demonio formo nuevamente los círculos mágicos en sus manos, dando un giro sobre su propio eje lanzo los círculos que cortaban todo a su paso, pero no le fue problema a la maga esquivarlos, pero antes que se diera cuanta estaba en la orilla de la plataforma.

"¡No tan rápido!" invocando una espada la lanzo a la maga que no pudo esquivarla, el arma atravesó el hombre de la demonio que se vio obligada a desaparecer su magia, adolorida cayo de rodillas, escuchando unos pasos vio a una seria Erza caminar asía ella, "¿Por qué sonríes?" fue la pregunto de la maga que forma otra espada.

"Deberías estar pendiente del terreno" contesto la Gremory que con su brazo sano golpe la plataforma que se comenzó a fisurar, la maga noto que todos los cortes que la demonio lanzo no eran asia ella, sino que eran para la plataforma, sin mas la plataforma cedió, destrozándose dejo caer a las dos pelirrojas.

"Nada mal" dijo Piccolo que vio como la Gremory aparecía en las bancas, su estrategia era buena, aunque no tuviera el poder o fuerza, tubo la valentía y la astucia para dar una buena pelea, sin embargo todos se extrañaron cuando vieron que solo Rías apareció en las bancas, pero sus dudas fueron calladas cuando vieron a Erza colgada de la plataforma por una cadena única a una cuchilla que estaba clavada en la arena de pelea.

"Estuvo cerca…" hablo en un tono cansada la Scarlet que comenzó a subir de nuevo por la cadena, una vez de nuevo en la plataforma se vio obligada a sentarse para tomar un respiro, tal vez Masumi le dio de su energía, pero su cuerpo no podía soportar la presión.

"Al parecer todo fue en vano" dijo en las bancas una cansada Rías que era curada por Naruto que solo negó con la cabeza.

"No diste una buena pelea, deberías estar orgullosa" al terminar de currarla beso suavemente la frente de la demonio que solo sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Volviendo a la arena de pelea vemos el enfrentamiento entre Masumi y Vegiti, las dos chocaron sus puños con una gran fuerza, pero la saiyajin legendaria la supero, tomándola por el brazo a la princesa la estampó contra el suelo y antes que esta se levantara la piso destrozando gran parte de la arena.

"Peleaste bien" dijo la saiyan gigante que levanto su mano apuntando a la enojada princesa que intenta levantarse, sin embargo antes que pudiera hacer algo vio sorprendida como la androide apareció de la nada para darle una patada certera a la saiyajin legendaria, cayendo de pie 18 miro de forma disimulada a la princesa de los Saiyajin que gruñendo se puso de pie.

"No pedí tu ayuda… me estorbas chatarra" contesto de forma molesta la saiyan, perdiendo su transformación de S.S face 2 cayo de rodillas, a lo lejos Masumi se levanto algo aturdida por la patada de la androide que se puso en guardia esperándola.

"No te estoy ayudando, estoy por encargarme de alguien que tu nunca podrás vencer" diciendo eso la rubia androide piso con fuerza fisurando el suelo, gruñendo se concentro, respirando hondo corrió contra Masumi que también fue contra ella.

"Como te atreves…" fue el gruñido de Vegiti que se puso de pie para mirar como la androide peleaba, pequeños rayos celestes la rodearon, gruñendo fue contra la Saiyajin legendaria, con éxito le conecto un fuerte de rechazo en el rostro con su transformación de S.S face dos activa, "¡Yo sera la que te derrote!" con ese grito dio combos de golpes y patadas que hicieron retroceder a Masumi, pero la gigante no espero la androide también se uniera al combate.

Gruñendo la saiyan legendaria dio un fuerte golpe a Vegiti, pero por ese golpe le dio tiempo a 18 para que le lanzara una ráfaga de Ki en el centro del estomago, pero este ataque apenas le afecto, extendiendo su brazo Masumi tomo a la androide por el rostro y le estrello contra la plataforma, cuando iba a atacarla nuevamente fue atrapada por Vegiti que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¡No me subestimes insecto!" grito la saiyan que intento derribar a su oponente que permanecía firme como un árbol, lo que ninguna de las dos espero fue el ataque de 18 que le dio un combo de golpes y patadas a Masumi en su estómago y pecho, sufriendo por los golpes la gigante logro atrapar y bajar de su espalda a Vegiti, tomándola de la cabeza la uso para golpear a la androide, las dos salieron despedidas y estuvieron al borde de la plataforma.

"¡Solo caigan de una vez!" gritando eso Masumi apunto sus manos a sus dos oponentes que al no tener tiempo de esquivar tuvieron que contratacar con ráfagas de ki, de las manos de Vegiti salió una ráfaga de ki dorado y de las manos de 18 una gran ráfaga rosa, estos dos ataques se unieron para chocar contra la gran ráfaga verde de Masumi.

"¡Eso es todo lo que una supuesta princesa hace!" fue el grito de 18 que miro a su supuesta aliada que solo gruño.

"¡Lo mismo diría chatarra!" las dos al igual que masumi usaron al máximo su poder, las dos grandes ráfagas peleaban por su supremacía, todos los espectadores estaban emocionados por ver cual seria el resultado, finalmente sucedió lo inevitable, el ataque exploto.

"¡Mierda!" con rapidez Naruto se puso de pie para crear un campo de Ki que protegiera a todos los espectadores, el ataque segó a todos y destrozo por completo la plataforma asiendo que solo quedaran los escombros de este esparcidos por el espacio oscuro. Dejando caer el escudo de energía Naruto vio a tanto 18 como Vegiti tiradas en un gran escombros.

"…" adolorida la androide se puso de rodillas al igual que la saiyan, las dos estaban fatigadas y heridas, pero antes que pudieran tener un respiro miraron incrédulas como entre los escombros apareció una furiosa Masumi que avía perdido su transformación, sin esperar la mujer pateo a la androide asiéndola caer al vacio.

"¡Por que no caes!" fue el grito de Vegiti que salto contra su oponente que no pudo evitar el poderoso derechazo que la princesa le conecto, trastabillando la princesa intento darle otro golpe, sin embargo no espero que la gigante la esquivara y la empujara al vacio.

Tanto la androide como la Saiyajin aparecieron en las bancas para ser rápidamente curadas por el Uzumaki.

"Wow esto es genial solo quedan Erza, masumi, Goku y Gine" dijo emocionado Krillin al igual que los demás espectadores. En la arena Masumi cayo de cara al suelo, su cuerpo le pesaba y ya no resistía, aunque tuviera la energía su cuerpo le dolía el resistir tanto poder, poco a poco se recompuso para poder ponerse de pie.

"Vamos… esto aun no termina" fueron sus palabras dirigidas a si misma, saltando de escombros a escombro vio a su siguiente oponente.

####################

Estaban emocionados, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de luchar con todas sus fuerzas y preocuparse por su alrededor, entre los escombro se puede apreciar dos grandes cometas dorados chocar varias veces, finalmente uno de los dos perdió su brillo y se estrello contra una gran parte de la plataforma que aun seguía intacta.

"Jeje me confíe" hablo Goku mientras se levantaba del cráter que formo, delante de el aterrizo Gine que al igual que su hermano tenia la transformación de Súper saiyajin face dos activa, la chica se mostro alegre mientras tomaba una pose ofensiva.

"¡Vamos hermano aun no acabamos!" grito emocionada para correr contra su oponente, el saiyan tuvo que usas sus brazos para bloquear los fuertes golpes de la mujer que a cada golpe su fuerza aumentaba, pero Goku rápidamente atrapo uno de sus puños y logro conectarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de su hermano que jadeo de dolor, tomando distancia los dos hermanos se establecieron en un combate de fuerza bruta dándose golpes sin parar.

"¡Haaaaa!" fue el grito de ambos al darse mutuamente un derechazo en el rostro, aplicando mas fuerzas en sus golpes se mandaron a volar uno al otro, derrapando contra el suelo se estrellaron contra los numerosos escombros de lo que quedaba en la plataforma, componiéndose los dos se miraron, varias emociones se sintieron, alegría, emoción, ansias y deseo de una batalla.

"¡Yo ganare/Yo ganare!" fue el grito de ambos que llevaron su transformación al máximo, los hermanos desaparecieron en un estallido de velocidad, todos fueron espectadores de como dos gigantes cometas dorados chocaban uno contra el otro, en cámara lenta podemos apreciar como los dos hermanos chocaron sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Flas back:**

El sol estaba en su punto mas alto, en las grandes montañas vemos una que superaba a todas, este era el monte Paoz, conocida por ser un lugar peligroso por todos los lugareños, pero ahora se podía ver como las montañas estaban destruidas, la vegetación estaba carbonizada, acercándonos mas podemos ver a dos niños pequeños frente a una tumba.

"hermano… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunto la niña que mostraba tener sus ojos rojos por llorar, su abuelito se había ido, así lo encontraron, no recordaba mucho de anoche, recordaba que fue con su hermano a buscar algo de madera para el fuego, pero cuando vieron la luna llena, todo se volvió oscuro.

"No lo se…" dijo el niño pelinegro que miraba su báculo sagrado, "Debemos ser mas fuertes eso es para lo que el abuelito nos entreno" diciendo eso se fue a su hogar, aun tenían que reconstruir su casa, siendo seguido por la pequeña Gine fueron a su casa. Pasando los meses los dos pasaron por muchas aventuras junto a Bulma y todos sus nuevos amigos.

Hora podemos ver a los en una playa, uno frente al otro, cerca de ellos estaba el maestro roshi, Krillin y lanch, siendo el maestro tortuga el referí dio la señal para el comienzo del encuentro, los dos hermanos saiyajin tenían una gran sonrisa pegado a sus caras, los dos corriendo uno contra el otro chocaron, uniendo sus manos las dos comenzó una pelea de fuerza bruta.

"¡Ya veras hermano soy mas fuerte que tu!" fueron las palabras de la niña que dando un salto pateo a su hermano en la cara, cuando estaba por rematarlo con una patada este lo esquiva en el ultimo segundo, siendo tomada por su pierna fue lanzada al mar.

"¡No yo seré mas fuerte!" grito Goku que junto sus manos para lanzar una ráfaga de ki, sin embargo su ataque fallo, ya que Gine se avía sumergido en el agua, esta salió del agua rápidamente para atacar a su hermano que tubo que estar a la defensiva, pasando los minutos los dos cansados chocaron sus cabezas para luego caer de espaldas.

Los dos tenían una sonrisa mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, sentándose los dos se miraron y rieron, esto extraño a Krillin y a Lanch ya que los dos estaban lastimados y cansados sin embargo estaban felices. Mientras tanto Roshi solo sonrió, sin duda a esos niños le gustaba pelear, era una extraña forma de divertirse de ambos.

"¡Ya verás cuando crezcamos y seamos más fuertes pelearemos de nuevo! Y yo ganare" dijo Gine que se puso de pie de forma rápida siendo imitado por su hermano.

"Si entrenamos y te demostrare que yo soy más fuerte" dijo Goku que miro de forma desafiante a su hermana.

"No yo seré más fuerte" haci los dos hermanos se la pasaron discutiendo quien seria mas fuerte.

 **Fin de flas back:**

"¡HAAAAAAAA!" fue el grito de Goku que en su máxima transformación le dio un fuerte derechazo a su hermana, pero esta le contesto con un rodillazo en su estomago y luego le dio un fuerte gancho que iso al saiyan elevarse cientos de metros, aturdido Goku vio el pie de su oponente que la pateo para estrellarse contra el suelo.

"¡Aun no!" gritando eso la saiyan cayó en picada para querer dar el golpe final, sin embargo en el ultimo minuto su hermano uso su tele transportación, estrellándose con brutalidad Gine destruyo la gran pieza de la plataforma, gruñendo la saiyan se logró sostener de unos de los escombros flotantes, levantándome logros subir a la plataforma.

Sintiendo el Ki de su hermano uso su tele transportación, todos vieron a los dos hermanos que estuvieron frente a frente, los dos estaban heridos y cansados, con sus auras apenas activas se lanzaron uno contra el otro dando un grito de guerra, estrellando sus puños se entablaron en una brutal batallas de golpes que iban sin cesar. Pasando los minutos los dos se detuvieron, tomando distancia se miraron.

"Jajaja…" fue la suave risa de Gine que fue contagiada a Goku, sin embargo estas cesaron, desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad los dos guerreros se dieron un demoledor derechazo mutuamente, perdiendo sus transformaciones los dos cayeron, sin embargo poco a poco se levantaron de nuevo.

Todos vieron como los hermanos Son en su estado base se hicieron frente nuevamente, sonriendo de forma cansado los dos dieron un ultimo grito de guerra y chocaron sus frentes, el golpe sordo resonó en todo el lugar, aun en esa posición los dos hermanos tenias sus frentes unidas, poco a poco cayeron asía atrás noqueados.

"Wow…" fue el susurro de Isse que al igual que todos estaban en shock por tal pelea, finalmente los dos hermanos desaparecieron de la arena para aparecer en las bancas, esto rápidamente fueron curados por Naruto. Con rapidez los dos saiyan se despertaron.

"¡Eso fue genial!" grito Gine ni bien se puso de pie, sin darle importancia a su vestimenta que solo cubría sus partes íntimas, pero rápidamente fue cubierta una manta por parte de Milk que comenzó a regañarla.

"Espero que repitamos esto" dijo esta vez Goku que se estiro para luego sentarse, ahora todos vieron a las dos únicas participantes, por un lado estaba Erza que había perdido toda armadura y arma, ella dando saltos entro los escombros llego a la parte mas grande de la plataforma que aun seguía intacta, antes que la pelirroja pudiera descansar su oponente apareció frente a ella.

"Ahg…" fue el quejido de Masumi que aun estaba adolorida por todas las batallas por las que tubo que pasar, su pechera de oro estaba fisurada y con la parte superior derecha faltante, su cabello oscuro estaba esparcido por su cara, sus brazaletes ya no estaban, por suerte para ella sus pantalones aun seguían intactos, la Saiyajin legendaria se puso de pie para caminar lentamente asía la maga que suspirando la imito.

El silencio gobernó la plataforma, solo siendo escuchados los pasos de las dos guerreras que por fin estuvieron frente a frente, todos los espectadores estaban ansiosos de ver el final de la pelea. Las miradas desafiante de tanto Erza como Masumi chocaron, como si el tiempo se detuviera las dos atacaron simultáneamente. La pelea final había comenzado.

 **Wow que mierda acabo de escribir, ahora todos verán el final del torneo Uzumaki, después de esto les tengo algo planeado, aun estoy pensando en eso, bueno díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


End file.
